Unraveled
by kirikarin
Summary: Fiona Black has spent her entire life trying to be normal. Sirius Black has spent years thinking that his wife betrayed him. Nothing is what it seems. Secrets about Voldemort's past must be unraveled. Pre OotP & complete
1. Too Late

Unraveled

Chapter One: Too Late

_            She sat awake at night in their flat waiting for him to return.  It was a dark time for all of humankind as far as she was concerned.  Things were never easy for Thalia.  She never felt completely safe unless she was with her husband.  Thing were worst when she was alone because she spent much of her time fighting demons within her.  She felt like she was struggling against her true nature. _

_            The sound of a motorcycle coming herald not only her husband, but also the return of her safety.  She opened the window to find him walking up to door.  He craned his neck upwards to see look at her ivory pale skin and black hair whipping in the night breeze.  Her eyes were clear amber, and she was grateful that they were.  "You shouldn't be standing there like that," said her husband.  "What are you waiting for?" he asked her._

_            "Someone to take me away from here," said Thalia with a laugh.  Her husband looked around him as if he was looking for someone.  His black hair was shining under the moonlight.  His eyes looked back at her with amusement.  "There's no one else here, so I guess it's me," he said as he unlocked the door with the unlocking spell.  He must have apparated upstairs because as soon as Thalia turned around he was standing in their bedroom._

_            "I've missed you," he whispered softly as he took her into his arms.  "You shouldn't be waiting in the balcony like that.  It's too cold."_

_            "I only did because I knew I would be hot later on," said Thalia with a smile.  He kissed her lips.  He pressed up against her and gently pushed her onto the bed.  She peeled off his leather jacket as he pulled the straps of her nightgown down. _

_            Thalia wanted nothing more, but to give a child to her husband.  He said it was not the right time with the Dark Lord sweeping through the wizarding world.  Thalia knew more than any one what kind of evil the Dark Lord was capable of.  She could feel it in her.  However, she knew that her child would have a better chance.  Her child would not be in danger of falling._

_            She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel his warmth.  He loved her.  He always did.  He loved her from the first moment he saw her.  She lied to him from the beginning because she was afraid of what he would think of her.  She was afraid that he would not love her._  

            Sirius Black was haunted by those memories.  Worst yet, they were played over and over again when he was in Azkaban.  He could not help, but think of her.  Most people did not know that he had a wife.  Thalia Renard.  That was the name she gave him when she first introduced herself.  They were married during the time of darkness.  Sirius was working as an Auror and he did not want many people knowing about his wife.  There were only a handful of people who knew that he was married.

            Only Remus Lupin and Severus Snape knew what caused Sirius Black to walk out on her.  Lupin was told fourteen years after the fact.  Snape knew about Thalia from the beginning, but gave no warning to Sirius.  The part of Sirius that was damaged the most was his trust in people.  How could he trust people if his own wife lied to him?

            Sirius Black felt a hollow space inside him.  It was his decision to walk out on his wife, and he had to live with that.  Sirius was a stubborn man, and he wasn't about to try and look for her.  He expected her to go into hiding after the fall of Voldemort at the hands of one-year-old Harry Potter.  Sirius hated her for her deception and lies.  She betrayed his trust.  

            He had no idea that he left his wife with child.

*

            Fiona Black walked down the street to her house.  She was dressed in her school uniform and walking very slowly home.  Her mother would be at home waiting for her, but Fiona wasn't looking forward to seeing her.  She got another note from school for starting a small riot in chemistry class.  She did not mean to do it, but some days she just couldn't control herself.  She got blamed for throwing papers all around the classroom.  In fact, she made the papers float, but it was an accident.  Fiona was lucky that she had her martial arts class that day, so she was able to put off going home for two more hours after school let up.

            Fiona was short for her age.  She had jet-black hair, but it wasn't the same thickness as her mothers.  Her mother was a dance teacher who also taught music.  Fiona wasn't tall enough or graceful enough to be a ballerina like her mother, but she was very talented in music.  Her eyes were an odd color.  They were red like rubies.  Her skin was the same ivory pale like her mother's.  Most kids at the school thought that she looked goth.  She looked like a little China, goth doll.  Her hair was short, but long in the front.  It was straight, not wavy like her mother's.

            Fiona was a very smart girl who was one year ahead of her other counterparts.  She was picked on for being so smart.  Some even went as far as to call her a "witch."  She wished that she was as tall and graceful as her mother.  Her mother had an accent that Fiona was positive was English.  For as long as Fiona could remember, her mother always hid her accent.  Fiona had no idea why.

            There were a lot of things Fiona did not know about her mother.  She knew virtually nothing about her mother's up bring.  Thalia always told Fiona that her mother died when she was born, and that her father was a stern man.  Fiona could tell that Thalia was afraid of something.  Furthermore, Fiona knew that her mother was hiding some kind of sadness.  

            Thalia never talked about Fiona's father.  She said that he was a good man.  Thalia told Fiona that no matter what anyone said about her father that he was a good man.  Thalia still wore her wedding band.  She never told her daughter who her father was, not even his name.  Fiona didn't know if her father was dead or alive, only that his absence caused a void that only a father could fill.  

            There were many secrets that Fiona didn't know about.  The most important information was kept from Fiona: she was a full blood witch.  Her mother chose not to tell her anything.  Fiona had no idea that her mother and godmother, Nell, argued about it.  Fiona vaguely remembered getting a cookie when she was four by making it float towards her.  Fiona couldn't understand why her mother was so upset with her, so she cried when her mother scolded her.  

            Every once in a while, Fiona could hear her mother say something that sounded like, "Just like your father."  Thalia usually said it when Fiona did something especially mischievous.  Fiona also had a startling temper, and her mother also said that she got that from her father.  Fiona would say something when she was angry that she would later apologize for.  It was one thing that Fiona's father could never do.

            Nell Lawson was Fiona's godmother, but Fiona had two godfathers that she did not know about.  She had a "godbrother" through her father.  His name was Harry Potter.  She had no idea that all those people were English.

            Fiona was raised American.  Her godmother was American, and her mother spoke with a near perfect American accent.  She didn't even know what part of England her mother was from.  Fiona got the feeling that her mother ran from something awful.  

            There were many words used to describe Fiona Black: intelligent, deceptive, empathetic, sympathetic, and loving.  Some how, despite all the challenges, Thalia managed to raise a very loving child.  She kept her daughter away from the wizarding world because she doubted that Fiona would be accepted and loved as much.  Thalia doubted that Fiona's father would love her.  Much to Thalia's relief, Fiona did not have any dark impulses she had to fight.  She was free of the struggle that Thalia was confronted with almost everyday.  

            Thalia never felt safe, so she was on constant alert.  Nell was always nearby as their neighbor, and she was a witch.  They both created a spell that protected Fiona from the dark forces.  Nell always thought that Thalia handled the Fiona's magic wrong.  She thought it was wrong to deny Fiona's heritage as a witch.  Thalia was always quick to remind Nell that Fiona had dark magic in her veins as well.  Thalia said that Fiona's bloodlines would get her ostracized in good wizarding society.  There was also the stigma of the Black name.  Thalia refused to deny Fiona her father's name.  

            Nell always thought of Thalia as a paradox.  Her husband abandoned Thalia, but she still loved him.  He was sent to prison, yet Thalia never believed that he killed all those Muggles and Peter Pettigrew.  Nell found it a little hard to believe, but Thalia insisted that her husband was impulsive and that he would never hurt anyone on purpose.  Nell didn't like Thalia lying to Fiona, but she could not go against her friend and tell her goddaughter the truth.

            The day was going to be the first of many bad days for Fiona Black.  There were so many things that she did not know about herself.  She got to the door of her house and searched for the keys.  She found them and unlocked the door.  The house was strangely quiet.  She walked forward and took off her shoes.  The living room had papers all over the place, leaves from the houseplants were on the floor, and there were broken pieces of ceramic from the vases.  

            Fiona walked further into the living room.  A moment later, there was a scream from a child.

*

            Severus Snape was in his dungeon getting ready to tell his report to Dumbledore about his latest mission into the Death Eaters.  There was a plan that Voldemort had that he did not have access to.  The only thing Snape knew was Voldemort had dispatched two Death Eaters to the United States to look into some thing and come back with a report.  Voldemort disappeared after the report came back.  

            Suddenly, Snape stopped in his tracks.  He only knew one person who went to America to go into hiding.  It was Thalia Renard.  Or rather, Thalia Black.  He shook his head.  Surely, even Voldemort would not go as far.  Snape shook his head again because he knew that Voldemort would go that far.  He walked as fast as he could to Professor Dumbledore's office.

            "Licorice spiders," said Snape at the gargoyle.  The door opened and he found that Dumbledore was waiting for him.

            "What do you have Severus?" he asked after some pleasantries.

            "Voldemort has planned some kind of attack in America," said Snape.

            "Really?  I thought that he was going to take things slower this time and just try for Europe first," said Dumbledore thoughtfully.

            "I don't think he's raising an army there," said Snape as he looked at Fawkes.

            "What do you think he did?" asked Dumbledore.  He knew everything that Snape knew.  

            "Thalia," whispered Snape.

            Dumbledore had a grave look on his face as he settled back into his chair.  "How old would her child be?" he asked.

            "The child is almost fourteen.  I don't know if she had a boy or girl.  She never maintained contact with anyone from here," said Snape.

            "We must find them and protect them.  It might be already too late," said Dumbledore.

            "What about Black?" spat Snape bitterly.  It was one thing to accuse Snape of being evil, but how could Sirius Black suspect Thalia of being evil?

            Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair.  "I think it's time we inform him.  He's still on the run, but he needs to know about his wife.  And his child," said Dumbledore.

            Snape sat there and held his tongue.  As far as he was concerned, Sirius Black was a fool for abandoning Thalia.  He did not deserve to have a wonderful wife like her.  Snape believed that Black forfeited all his rights as a husband and father when he walked out to face off with Pettigrew.  He was also an escaped convict.  What kind of father would he make to the child?  

            "You will have to find them first.  I will break the news to Sirius," said Professor Dumbledore.

            "Whatever you think is best, Professor Dumbledore," said Snape as he stood up to go back to the dungeons.  How was he supposed to them if they were living in the Muggle world?  

            "Hello Severus," said a mild voice.

            "Lupin," snapped back Snape.

            "What were you doing there?" asked Remus Lupin.  He returned to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.

            "I had to meet with Professor Dumbledore.  Do you remember Thalia?" he asked.  Severus knew the answer.  Of course, Remus would know about Thalia.  He would know because Remus was the best man at Black's wedding.  James Potter was not because he thought that the position should go to a bachelor.  At the time, Lily Potter was already expecting Harry Potter.  However, Thalia did not have many friends, so Lily was her maid-of-honor.  Severus remembered because Thalia had invited him to the wedding.  He declined the invitation, but attended anyway by using an invisibility cloak.  

            "Yes, I remember Thalia.  She left England after Sirius was arrested and sent to Azkaban," said Remus sadly.  "What about her?"

            "She went into hiding in America.  Did Black tell you anything else he may have found out about his wife?" asked Snape.

            "No.  He only joked around once saying that he knew where her birthmark was, but she stopped him before he said anything," said Remus with a smile.  "Do you think we should contact her?  She would know about Sirius escape from Azkaban.  She's in no danger.  Sirius wouldn't hurt her."

            "Are you so sure of that, Lupin?" snapped Snape.  

            "He loves her.  I'm sure that he still does.  He hasn't talked about her because of what happened.  Sirius doesn't want to Thalia to get into trouble for associating with her," said Lupin evenly.  Why was Snape so angry?  It sounded like Snape was defending Thalia's honor.  "Is she in any real danger?" he asked.

            "I am not sure.  I have to locate her in America.  It won't be easy because she's been living in the Muggle world since Black's arrest," said Snape.  He knew for a fact that Thalia took nothing from Sirius.  She only took her wedding band, and even went as far as to leave her engagement ring.  Of course, Black would probably argue that Thalia left with the most valuable thing: their child.  

            "Hmm…what could possibly be after her?" asked Remus, sounding as if he was wondering out loud.  He really wanted Severus to answer his question.

            "Voldemort," answered Snape.

            Remus' calm face paled a little bit.  "Why?" he asked Snape.

            "I suggest you ask Black why.  I would not want to break my word to Thalia," said Snape as he swept passed Remus with his robes bellowing behind him.  

            Remus was going to go see Professor Dumbledore, but he went back to his office instead.  He had to get in touch with Sirius.  Snape just brought up some interesting points.  Sirius hadn't discussed Thalia at all.  Thalia left so suddenly after the Ministry arrested Sirius.

            Thalia Black was always a woman of mystery to Remus.  He always wondered about her past, which she was careful to keep quiet.  At first, she refused to marry Sirius, but she did anyway.  Sirius used to say that he proved to her that he was capable of being a good husband.  He was always happy when he was with her.  Sirius married Thalia, so quickly.  He didn't like to waste time and he was impulsive.  Remus admired that quality in Sirius as long as he used it in moderation.  

            "Sirius," said Remus as he talked to him through the fire.

            "Why are you contacting me?  You know you shouldn't," said Sirius.  He did not want Remus to get into any trouble.

            "Thalia.  Do you know where she is?" asked Remus quietly.  Sirius turned his head away from Remus. 

            "I don't care," said Sirius as he tried to close the connection.

            "Snape has been sent to go and look for her.  Sirius, he thinks that she's in danger," said Remus quickly.

            Sirius stopped.  He was staying at Remus' cottage.  He paused as he looked the other way again.  Thalia.  "Whatever it is.  I am sure she can handle it," whispered Sirius.  

            "You can't be sure about it.  If Snape is concerned, you should be, too," said Remus.

            Sirius froze in his place.  Remus never saw him looking so torn  "Where did she go?" he whispered.

            "America, but Snape said the strangest thing.  She's been living in the Muggle world," said Remus.  Sirius had a surprised look on his face.  Considering Thalia's past, he did not think that she would take her chances in the Muggle world.  

            "I'm coming to Hogwarts," decided Sirius as the fire flickered out.

            Remus sat there more puzzled than he was before.  He sensed that Sirius was hiding something.  Thalia was more of a mystery than she was before.  He always thought that Sirius and Snape's rivalry increased when Thalia married Sirius.  It was not until Thalia left the country did Remus find out that Snape knew Thalia.  Now that Remus thought about it, Severus Snape acted like Thalia's older, overprotective brother.  Perhaps, she kept her friendship with Snape quiet, so that Sirius would not be angry.  Remus hypothesized that Thalia and Severus knew each other long before Thalia knew Sirius.  Past lovers?  No, that did not make sense to Remus.  

            During Remus' days in Hogwarts as a student, he was an observer.  He knew that Severus Snape had a crush on Lily Evans.  He would talk to her, and he did not seem to care that she was Muggle born.  Remus, Sirius, and Peter were instrumental in bring James and Lily together.  Sirius hated Snape, but Snape hated James more.  Lily thought that Severus was nice enough, but he wasn't her type.  She fell in love with James Potter. 

 Also, there were rumors about Snape practicing dark magic.  Remus' sharp ears even heard some gossip from other Slytherin students about arranged marriages.  The Slytherins were all pure bloods, and so the marriages were arranged to keep the bloodlines pure.  The last Slytherin who was not a pure blood to come through the doors of Hogwarts was Tom Marvolo Riddle.  Remus knew that Lucius Malfoy was engaged to marry Narcissa Beaumount.  He also heard another rumor: Snape couldn't be interested in Lily Evans because he was engaged to marry another girl.   

            Remus sighed.  The rumor was unconfirmed because everyone outside of Slytherin thought that no girl would marry Snape.  He was a greasy haired git.  The Slytherin did not talk about the arranged marriages openly.  Remus remembered when Snape got in trouble for kissing some other girl named Florence.  That was about the only incident Remus could remember that involved Snape and a girl.  

            However, Remus was no closer to finding out the real connection to Thalia and Severus.  He did not know what happened that made Sirius so mad at Thalia that he would be so harsh at the mere mention of her.  And Remus still did not know anything about Thalia Renard.

*

            Nell Lawson sat on the front porch with a protective arm over her goddaughter's shoulders.  The neighbors were gathering around.  The police were putting up tape to keep them back.  The police investigators went in and out of the house with cameras and kits to collect evidence.  

            Fiona was quiet.  She hadn't uttered a single word from her lips since that scream in the afternoon that jolted the entire neighbor.  Her face was paler than Nell thought possible.  She ruby colored eyes were glazed over like her soul was gone.  Her body was cold.  Nell supported her small body.  

            Fiona's eyes focused on the body bag that the men from the coroner's office were carrying out with extra care.  She opened her mouth for a moment, but no words came to her lips.  She looked as if she was going to cry at any moment, but the tears never came down.  Nell held her closer. Fiona did not so much as sob.  There was nothing Nell could say that could make Fiona feel better.  She lost the only parent she had ever known.  

            The police questioned Fiona, but she had lost the ability speak.  They were less than kind when she wouldn't answer their questions until Nell arrived from her work as a doctor in a Muggle hospital.  Nell immediately took over and protected her goddaughter from the barrage of questions from the police.  Social Services came, but Nell told them that she was Fiona's legal guardian and godmother.  Seeing the obvious trauma Fiona was in, Social Services allowed her to stay with Nell.

            Nell ventured back into the house and gathered things up for Fiona to get her through the night.  She was also in the house to do something else.  She had her wand in her pocket.  She did a spell in a soft whisper.  She saw the room glow green and diminish again.  She stepped back in sheer horror.  Her breathing quickened as she looked around.  The house had the afterglow that could only come after the Killing Curse was preformed, but the living room was wrecked in the process.  Nell knew that Thalia put up a fight.

            Nell knew more than anyone that Thalia did not have a chance if she were attacked by someone much more powerful than her.  The only person who could kill Thalia was Voldemort.  She felt a chill run through her spine.  She looked around.  On the floor there were papers.  There was a single hair on the floor.  It was white.  Nell saw bits of wood.  Thalia's wand was destroyed in the attack.

            It was now up to Nell to protect Fiona, so she quickly snapped out of her trance and ran to throw Fiona's things together.  Just enough things to get Fiona through the night.  In the morning, a funeral would be arranged and more talks with the police.  After the funeral, Nell already planned to move herself and Fiona out of the city.  

            Fiona was like a doll.  A real one.  She would move almost mechanically.  She had a dazed look on her face.  Nell took Fiona to her house, which was just across the street.  Fiona said nothing as her godmother tried to get her to at least drink some water.  She felt numb and empty inside.  Her heart was ripped clear out of her chest.

            All her eyes could see was her mother lying on the floor.  She had bruises on her delicate pale skin.  There were no other marks on her.  No bullet wounds.  No stab wounds.   Nothing that Fiona's eyes could see.  It looked like her mother just dropped dead.

            Nell took her to the guest room and tucked Fiona to bed.  Fiona curled up into a fetal position.  Both her parents were now gone.  She felt abandoned.

AN: Whew.  A lot of stuff going on here.  I was inspired by Japanese fanart of Harry Potter.  Some people really know how to draw Sirius Black so well.  And Remus Lupin is my favorite DADA professor.  He is so cool.  And I even like Snape.  So, sue me.  Looks like another drama for me.  Oh, the humanity.  Will I ever stop this torture?  I wasn't even looking for inspiration I just wanted to add more pictures to my growing Harry Potter gallery.  For private viewing only.  Any good theories on Thalia and Snape?  Or Sirius and Thalia?  

For further updates on the fics, go to my web log.  I've decided to open one up because I have so many on-line activities.  It's just a good way of keeping track of things.  Plus, I can tell you when to expect the next part of this fic along with other things.  Please sign my lonely tag board.  ^_^  Feel free to complain there, if the waits too long for you, http://remy.yoll.net.  

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters.  I own Thalia Black, Fiona Black, and Nell Lawson.  Three fantastic females.  ^_^


	2. Pillars of Courage

Unraveled

Chapter Two: Pillars of Courage

            The sky was surprisingly sunny the day that Thalia Black was buried, three days after she was found.  The police questioned numerous people.  Fiona was seen at the time of the murder at dojo where she trained underneath a sensei in karate.  Nell was at the hospital treating patients.   The police concluded that Nell and Fiona had not murdered Thalia.

            The autopsy left the coroner stumped.  He could not determine how Thalia was murdered.  There were bruises on her body; it looked like she was slammed against something, perhaps a wall.  However, the coroner could not find any internal injuries.  In fact, it looked like Thalia dropped dead for no apparent reason.  The coroner had never seen a case like that.  There were no hemorrhages or aneurysms.  Thalia appeared to be a very healthy woman.

            The police did not have better luck.  The house looked like there was an attack, but there was little evidence left of who attacked.  The evidence was also strange.  The crime investigation unit found some white strands.  A total of three that were unidentifiable under a microscope.  The hairs did not belong to a human being, but the investigator concluded that the hairs came from some kind of animal.  The closest animal that matched the hairs was a horse, but even the investigator said that the results were inconclusive.  

            Nell Lawson knew who murdered Thalia Black, but she was sure that none of the investigators would believe her.  She had other concerns.  Fiona had lost the ability to speak and was not functioning normally.  She became an automaton over night.  Nell was worried about Fiona not eating.  As specified in Thalia's will, she was now Fiona's legal guardian.  Nell was one of the three people listed as potential guardians, even though Thalia knew about Sirius' escape from Azkaban.   Nell had to decide what to do next.  She was going to have to quit her job at the hospital and leave almost everything behind.  It was a decision that was easy for Nell to make.  

            Nell Lawson and Thalia Black first met while Nell was still going to undergraduate school.  Thalia was fresh from England and three months pregnant.  Nell was working as a volunteer at the Muggle hospital where Fiona would be born.  Thalia had no coach for the birth, so Nell volunteered to help her.  It was by coincidence that both were witches living in the Muggle world.  Most of the would be parents in the class felt sorry for Thalia.  They thought it was hard for her to be in America on her own without her husband because Thalia insisted that she was still married and that her husband was just "away."  For the Muggles, they would have never known about Sirius Black, but Nell figured it out almost instantly.  She knew that Thalia was seeking shelter in the Muggle world, a safe haven to raise her child.  The Muggle world knew nothing about Sirius Black and the crimes he was suspected of committing.

            Nell did not like Sirius Black.  She felt so without ever meeting him.  She thought him the lowest of men for abandoning his wife for the most foolish of reasons.  Yes, Thalia was born out of the most powerful family for dark arts.  Dark magic ran in her veins, but Thalia's spirit was pure good.  Nell felt as if Sirius Black had not given Thalia a chance.  Thalia said that Sirius was sent to prison without a trial.  As far as Nell was concerned, he deserved it.  Nell was careful not to express this because Thalia would get angry at her.   

            The marriage of Sirius Black and Thalia Renard never ended in formal divorce.  They were merely separated by his arrest and subsequent sentence to Azkaban.  He was still Fiona's father and his name was on her birth certificate.  Thalia never dated or even considered it because she was not about to dishonor her vows just because Sirius walked out on her.  However, for Fiona's safety, Nell was not about to expose her goddaughter to any dangers that lurked in the world.  And as far as Nell was concerned, Sirius was only Fiona's father on paper.  Nell made sure to keep all the papers from Fiona.  

            She sat next to Fiona during the funeral.  Fiona stood up at one point to walk to the casket and kiss the top of it.  It sank into the ground.  Everyone came up and put one shove full of dirt on top of it.  Nell stayed with Fiona long after the service was over.  They were the only family left.  Nell kept her arm over Fiona's shoulders.  She was nervous about being out in the open, but if Voldemort would even think of attacking she was armed with a wand.

*

            Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley walked into Potions in the dungeons only to find Professor Snape absent.  "Maybe, Snape decided not to show today.  If he doesn't how long do we have to wait?" asked Ron eagerly.

            "Or maybe, he decided that he needed to devise a battery of tests for you to take while he handles business from the Headmaster," said Snape from behind Ron, causing him to jump.

            "Go and sit down all of you," ordered Snape as everyone sat in their desks.  Draco Malfoy barely looked up from his desk.  He had received word from his father that he was supposed to go to Hogsmeade that weekend to meet with him.  Draco did not like the tone of the letter.  He never liked it when his father gave no indication of what to expect.

            Life at Malfoy Manor had gotten recently worse.  Draco's father was more and more secretive, while Draco's mother was paying more visits to Draco's maternal grandmother'.  If Draco were older, he would have remembered that his mother always went to his grandmother's because of Lucius' activities with the Death Eaters.  Draco had a bad feeling that he was about to get sucked into one of his father's schemes, which meant that Draco was going to get sucked into one of Voldemort's.  

            Draco used to have more respect for his father.  His father was a powerful dark wizard, but recently Draco's respect was fading.  Draco never realized how little of a backbone his father had.  All Voldemort had to say was jump, and Lucius would ask how high.  Not that Draco wanted to join Dumbledore's side.  It would be dangerous and stupid of him.  However, Draco was glad for the time that he went to Hogwarts and Dumbledore's protection, even if it was temporary.

            "You will be doing separate potions today.  Make one of you own.  Write the formula, make it, and test it," said Snape simply.  "I will be in my office if anyone needs further instructions."  He gave all his directions briskly, and by his tone he indicated that no one was to bother him.  He swept out of the room.

            "Well, Mudblood, looks like Longbottom is lucky today to get help from you," said Draco with a smirk.

            "Shut up, Malfoy!" shouted back Ron as his hands balled up into fists.  

            "Just get to work, Malfoy," said Harry calmly.

            Draco said nothing more.  He only did what he did out of habit.  Draco was very bored of life, but at least in Hogwarts he had the freedom to be bored.  His mind was still on the meeting with his father.  Perhaps, he should tell Professor Snape.  Snape was head of Slytherin and a Death Eater.  Snape might know what Draco's father had planned.  He cast a look at the closed door of Snape's office, and he decide that he would wait until later.  

            Severus was working on looking for Thalia Renard.  He had a bad feeling.  The longer it took to find her, the more danger he felt she was in.  Voldemort was after her.  Severus had to find her before it was too late.  Little did he know how late he was.

*

            "Fin, honey," called Nell softly.  She called Fiona "Fin" every once in a while.  Nell was worried because Fiona had to eat something.  Fiona was starting to look paler.  She looked like she was going to collapse.  

            "Honey, have some soup," said Nell gently as she brought Fiona a cup of broth.  She handed it to Fiona.  She took it in her hands, but she did not drink it.  "You'll have to do the rest.  Your mother would not want you to starve yourself."

            Fiona opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out.  Instead, Nell said, "No talk.  Eat."

            Nell decided to give Fiona what Thalia said to leave her in the will.  She managed to get the jewelry box out of the house and move all the furniture.  The house was put up for sale along with Nell's house.  Almost everything was put into wizarding storage because there was no time to sell it.  Fiona was so numb she hadn't noticed.  Nell held out the jewelry box to her.  

            Fiona opened it.  Inside there was only one piece of jewelry in it, a black crystal on a silver chain.  The crystal was only an inch long and cut perfectly.  Fiona fingered it gently.  "Your mother wanted you to have it," whispered Nell.

            Fiona's mouth opened again, and she said in a very soft voice, "Why?"

            "What do you mean why?  Your mother had that made for you when you were born.  She left it to you," said Nell.

            "It feels strange.  I feel strange.  Aunt Nell, I'm not like everyone else.  I'm not normal," whispered Fiona, fear underlining her words.

            Nell recognized that fear.  It was the fear that she heard on Thalia's voice more than once.  "You're normal.  Just like me and your mother," insisted Nell.  

            "That's not true either.  You and Mom were never normal," said Fiona knowingly as she looked at her godmother.

            "What do you mean?" asked Nell nervously.

            "Mom used to stir her coffee without stirring it.  She sat there, but the spoon moved on its own.  She controlled it.  You always seem to pop over at the house.  I don't even know how you do that," said Fiona softly.

            "Well, that's just me and your mom.  That doesn't mean you're not normal," insisted Nell.

            "Aunt Nell, I got in trouble in school more than once for doing something strange.  There's more than what the teachers see.  I've done things in class that I have no control over," said Fiona.

            Nell shook her head.  Of course, her goddaughter wasn't blind or stupid.  Fiona would notice that she wasn't normal.  "Why are you selling everything?" asked Fiona.

            "Well, we'll be moving away," answered Nell with a forced smile on her face.  "I am your legal guardian."  

            Fiona said nothing, drinking her broth.  It made no difference where she moved to.  She did not care.  Her pain would follow her wherever she went.

*

            Snape had no luck in locating Thalia.  The United States was a big country.  The wizarding society there was spread out over fifty states.  Snape's concern wasn't just for Thalia, but for her child.  He remembered what had happened almost fifteen years ago.

            _"He found out, Severus.  He just walked out.  I don't know if he's coming back," cried Thalia._

_            Severus listened to what Thalia said with concern.  He was gritting his teeth at the news.  "He's a fool.  He was never good enough for you in the first place," concluded Severus._

_            Thalia gave him a hurt look.  "I love him," she said softly.  _

_            "What happened after he left?" asked Severus._

_            "He went to go see James and Lily.  He thought that I told Voldemort about them.  He probably went to go see Peter first to make sure that he's safe.  I hope Peter is all right," said Thalia worriedly.  _

_            Severus shook his head.  Thalia was always more concerned about other people than herself.  How could she be like that?  "Perhaps, it would have been better if I did marry you like I was supposed to," said Thalia softly._

_            "You know that would not have worked for us, Thalia.  You are like my sister.  We would never be really happy," said Severus.  _

            Severus was expected to marry Thalia by her father.  He did not look forward to marrying Thalia.  She was a beautiful girl, but she was too much like a younger sister.  He saw himself as a her protector.  Sirius Black should have been her champion, but instead he deserted Thalia without giving her a chance to explain.  Worst yet, he held something against Thalia that she had no control over.  He had the gull to call her a snake and a traitor.  Another memory came to Severus' mind.

            _The days following the murders of James and Lily Potter were filled with confusion, but also joy.  Joy for many, but not for Thalia and Sirius Black.  Sirius Black was arrested for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and a group of Muggles.  The witnesses say that Sirius Black was found at the scene laughing like a lunatic.  The Hit Men from the Ministry brought him in, and Bartemius Crouch sent him to Azkaban without a trial.  _

_            At first, Thalia stayed away thinking that her involvement would only harm Sirius, but after a while she started actively looking for a way to help her husband.  She worked herself until she got sick.  It was not the work that got her sick, but the baby in her.  Her priorities changed.  She could not protect her child and husband at the same time, so she chose to protect her child instead.  Thalia knew that Sirius would have chosen the child over himself.  _

_            Severus was getting ready to work in Hogwarts because that was part of the deal he made with Dumbledore.  He was also safer at Dumbledore's side.  A knock came at the door, he answered it to find a very stricken Thalia.  He heard the news of Sirius' arrest._

_            "Thalia, let me get you some tea," said Severus.  He wasn't usually so helpful, but this was Thalia._

_            "No, I'm afraid anything I eat I'll throw up," said Thalia._

_            "You don't look so good," observed Severus._

_            "Thank you.  You don't look good either," joked Thalia, but she was ill.  Severus helped her to a seat.  "Please forgive me if I throw up on any of your things," she added._

_            "It's all right.  I'm on my way to Hogwarts," said Severus._

_            "I can see that," she said as she bit her bottom lip.  "I need your help, Severus."_

_            "What do you need?" he asked.  "Do you need me to brew you something?  I am pretty sure you can make it yourself, but you don't seem like you're in the condition to do."_

_            "No, I don't need a potion.  Severus, I'm pregnant," whispered Thalia.  "I need to get out of England and protect this baby."_

_            "Are you sure you want to?  It is Black's," said Severus rather severely.  He regretted what he said the moment he said it.  _

_            Thalia's eyes flashed dangerously as she stood up.  Her voice was dangerous and low, "I won't have you talking about my husband that way.  I will not have you talk about my child that way.  I could destroy you with a thought."_

_            The way she acted reminded him strongly of where she came from, or rather who she came from.  She sat back down.  "I am sorry, Thalia.  Very well, in exchange for you not being angry with me, I will help you."_

_            "I cannot have anyone knowing about this child.  You can tell Dumbledore and that's it.  Otherwise, I'm afraid of what will happen.  I can't let anything happen to my baby.  I'm moving to America.  There are a lot of places to hide," said Thalia._

_            "What do you need me for?" asked Severus._

_            "I need you to protect my secret.  I had to tell you.  You're the first friend I ever made.  And I wanted to ask you to be one of the baby's godparents," said Thalia rather shyly._

_            Severus was surprised at the request.  Him?  The godfather of one his enemies' children?  He looked at Thalia. She had a hopeful look on her face.  "I don't know Thalia.  You know how I feel about Sirius Black," he said._

_            "Please, Severus.  Don't think of the baby as his, just think of it as mine," pleaded Thalia._

_            After a few minutes, he sighed and said, "Very well.  I'll be one of the baby's godparents.  Who else?"_

_            "Remus.  If he's willing.  I don't know about a godmother," replied Thalia._

_            "Lupin?  Yet, another person I must tolerate for this child and you.  This child better be worth it," said Severus gruffly.  _

_            "It is," insisted Thalia._

_            "It's not even here yet.  How can you be sure?" asked Severus, throwing her a questioning glance._

_            "Because I know," said Thalia with a shrug.  _

_            "Do you know how much danger this child will be in?" asked Severus._

_            Thalia looked away from him.  She folded her arms over her middle.  The baby was hers.  She was going to protect no matter what.  Her friend, Lily Potter, gave her life to protect her child.  Thalia did not understand until she found out about her baby.  She was going to give more than her life to her child.  "Yes," answered Thalia. "I will not let anything harm this baby.  I'll give my life first." _

_            "With a mother like you, I doubt anyone will survive if they even think of harming it," said Severus.  He thought that she was like a mother tigress defending her cub.  _

_            "I will leave tomorrow.  The house will be left alone.  All of Sirius' money will be left at the bank.  I shouldn't take any of it.  Someone will be suspicious.  I'll take my money with me.  It's not much, but it's something.  I'll take just the clothes I brought into the marriage and my wedding band.  I'll leave the jewelry and my engagement ring.  I don't need that many clothes because I'll be expanding soon enough.  I need to travel as lightly as possible," said Thalia._

_            "I think you should take some of Black's money.  It's yours.  And the child is his," said Severus._

_            "No, the bankers in America might think it's strange that someone would be changing so much money into Muggle money," said Thalia.  "Besides, it's his money."_

_            "Then, let me give you some," said Severus._

_            "I can't take your money, Severus," said Thalia as she held up a hand to refuse him._

_            "No, I insist.  Just consider it a gift for the baby," said Severus._

_            "No," said Thalia. "Get the baby something that he or she would like."_

_            "I don't know what to get.  I don't know children that well, Thalia.  In fact, I don't know how I'm going to handle the children at Hogwarts," said Severus._

_            Thalia smiled and laughed for the first time during the entire conversation.  "How are you going to work with children with that attitude?  Does Dumbledore know what he's gotten himself into?" she asked.  _

_            "Yes, he does, but he trusts me.  Other than you and Professor Dumbledore, no one else trusts me.  Thank you for your faith in me.  What should I get this baby?" he asked again._

_            "I don't know.  How about a toy or blanket?" suggested Thalia._

_            "A book," said Severus._

_            "A book?  Severus, it will be a few years before he or she can read," said Thalia._

_            "A storybook," corrected Severus.  "Something for you to read to it."_

_            Thalia smiled, "That would be perfect.  It fits your personality."  They talked for a while longer.  Severus gave up his bed for the night.  He did not want his undeveloped godchild with its mother on a lumpy sofa.  _

_            The next day, Severus dropped Thalia off at the transport just before going to Platform 9 ¾ to go to Hogwarts.  He handed her a book that was wrapped in plain paper.  Severus never knew that Thalia let her daughter open it when she was three-years-old._

            Severus had more of a reason to find Thalia.  His godchild's life was in danger.  As one of the guardians that Thalia appointed, Severus could not fail his godchild.  His thoughts were snapped when he realized that it was time to check the students work.  He stood up and went outside.

            After a few biting comments to the Gryffindor and praise for the Slytherin, Snape sent them away with homework.  He returned to his task.

            "Professor Snape," said Draco to him.

            "Yes, Mister Malfoy?" asked Severus.  He was eager to get back to his search for Thalia.

            "My father is coming to Hogsmeade this weekend.  He said that it was important," said Draco with uncertainty.

            Severus said nothing at first.  He closed the door behind him.  "Why do you think he wishes to meet with you?" asked Severus.

            "I don't know," answered Draco.

            Severus looked thoughtful for a moment.  "Meet with him, but report back anything you hear from him," said Severus.

            "Yes, sir," said Draco.  He walked out of the classroom.  Severus stood there for a moment thinking about what Draco said.  Why would Lucius come to Hogsmeade to meet with Draco?  What could have been so important that he had to come?  Severus did not like the looks of it.  He decided that he had to return to his work.  Severus would have to handle one problem at a time.

*

            Hogsmeade was quiet early in the morning.  Draco came there earlier than everyone else.  He had to go there early without any breakfast.  He hated these stupid mind games his father played with him.  Always testing him, always telling him what to do.  Draco had more than enough.  What was his father up to now?

            "Draco," said his father.

            "Good morning, Father.  I thought it would be best if I came early," said Draco.  

            "Come along, we have some news to discuss," said Lucius.

            They walked until they were at the Three Broomsticks.  A good place because with all the witnesses there, Draco doubt that his father would try anything.

            "How old are you now, Draco?" asked Lucius pleasantly enough.

            Draco eyed him funny.  Was it a trick question?  Of course, his father knew how old he was, but Draco answered him, "I'm fifteen, Father."

            "When I was your age I was already engaged to your mother," said Lucius.

            Draco's face paled over even more.  "Don't tell me you've done something about me," he said as he kept his voice calm.  He realized the said what he thought out loud because of the glare that Lucius gave him.

            "Yes, I was made an offer," said Lucius.

            "What kind of offer, Father?" asked Draco.  He hated it when his father stalled.

            "An offer for you to marry someone," answered Lucius.  "I cannot explain it here."

            "Who, Father?" asked Draco.

            "All in due time, Draco," said Lucius calmly.  

            Draco used all his restraint to keep from slamming his fists on the table and shouting, so he clutched his fists underneath it instead.  The morning crowd was gathering.  He was thinking of knocking the tea pot over.  His thoughts were whirling.  How dare his father engage him to someone?  

            "Father, please," said Draco calmly.

            "The girl you are engaged to is only a year younger than you.  She does not attend Hogwarts.  Her bloodlines have some questionable attributes, but when weighed with other attributes, she is something," said Lucius.

            "Who made this arrangement with you, Father?" asked Draco.

            "He did," answered Lucius.

            "He?" whispered Draco.  The Dark Lord made an arrangement to marry Draco to someone?  What the Hell was going on?

            "He wants to clean up his bloodlines by marrying his granddaughter to someone worthy of her.  His child made some foolish mistakes," said Lucius as he sipped his tea.

            Draco felt like his head was spinning.  The Dark Lord had a child? A granddaughter?  Draco had the sinking realization that he was engaged to the granddaughter of the Dark Lord.  There would have been a time where he would have been happy with that, but not now.  He did not like the idea of being a slave to the Dark Lord like his father.  "When do I meet her, Father?" asked Draco as a feeling of helpless enveloped over him.

            "That has to still be arranged.  He would not say more than that," said Lucius.

            "What's her name, Father?" asked Draco, feeling sick to his stomach.

            "I don't know yet.  He has not told me," replied Lucius.

            Draco said nothing more.  What would be the point?  His fate was sealed.  Draco had to fight it at all costs.  

AN: To read more about what's up with that go to my live journal.  I need posts.  Wah.  http://remyelf.livejournal.com.  Also, if there are two people out there who want to join LJ, but don't have the code, then post a message in mine.  ^_^  I don't have any friends there. 

The LJ will have extra stuff there.  To shorten my author's notes here.  Also, if there are any delays, then you can read my lame excuses there.  Um…you can post complaints, i.e., "When's the next part coming out?" and "Why don't you like Voldemort?"  Anything inane and stupid (flamers without grounds), will be deleted.  I want intelligent conversation.  Mindless chatter like saying hello will get you a hello back.  Thanks to my beta reader, IvyDragon.  ^_^

I would also like ten reviews for this part before the next part comes up.  Show me some love, and I'll show you some love.  ^_~  I would like to thank the two or three people that reviewed, Rugi and Gwena and myri-canari.

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters.  They belong to J.K. Rowling.  I own Thalia, Fiona, and Nell.  I also own this fic.  


	3. Decisions

Unraveled

Chapter Three: Decisions

            Draco came back from the meeting from Hogsmeade with his father as soon as everyone else started arriving.  His father bid him a fond farewell and told him to do well in school.  He wasn't exactly in the mood to obey his father at the moment though.  Draco had a mixture of emotions running in him.  He felt angry, scared, and confused.  Draco thought that he would be free to choose who he wanted to marry.  After fifteen years, Draco thought that he would decide on his own.

            Worst yet, he could not even think of cheating on his future wife.  His grandfather-in-law would kill him.  Who was to say that the girl could not kill him if he crossed her?  Draco felt betrayed by his father.  His father and the Dark Lord were using him as breeding stock.  He shuddered to think of how the girl looked like.  Draco saw how the Dark Lord looked during the summer break.  The sight nearly made him shudder on the spot.  Draco thought of how the Dark Lord looked before.  Tom M. Riddle was a handsome man.  So, that gave Draco very little hope.  

            Another thought came to Draco, what about his parents-in-law?  Who were they?  The prospect of having a father-in-law like Lucius was not appealing.  One was bad enough as far as Draco was concerned.   According to Lucius, the Dark Lord's granddaughter had "some questionable attributes."  What the Hell was that supposed to mean?

            Draco returned to the dungeons of Hogwarts.  He went to go see Professor Snape with hopes that Snape was still interested in the meeting.  Draco knew that he would be.  He knocked at the door.  "Enter," said Snape.  He looked up from his desk when Draco entered.

            "I just met with my father, Professor Snape," said Draco.

            Severus looked up at him.  He was so absorbed in looking for Thalia that he had almost forgotten about Draco's meeting.  "Please sit down," said Severus.

            "My father has announced that I am to marry someone," said Draco in an impassive voice.

            "I see, Mr. Malfoy," said Snape thoughtfully.  It did not surprise him at all.  He knew that Lucius was holding out for just the right girl to marry Draco off to.

            "He arranged me to marry the granddaughter of um…" trailed off Draco.  He couldn't even believe what he was saying.  Severus' eyes widened in shock and he stood up abruptly, surprising Draco.

            "Tell me everything your father said," ordered Severus.

            Draco told Severus word for word what Lucius had said.  Severus did not interrupt him.  He had a bad feeling.  Voldemort must have known where Thalia was.  Severus knew that Thalia had to be dead because there would have been no other way for Voldemort to marry off Thalia's child.  "Professor Snape," said Draco.

            Severus did not say a word.  It was too late to help Thalia.  He promised he would help her anyway he could.  He felt like he failed her.  Another person he failed.  A new resolve came over Severus: he could not fail Thalia's daughter.  He had a goddaughter.  The news came to Severus as bittersweet.  "Go now, Mr. Malfoy," whispered Severus.

            Draco stood up and left the room, but only after casting one last look at Severus.  The moment the door closed behind Draco, Severus slumped back into his chair.  An overwhelming sadness came over him.  He pulled something out of his desk.  It was a photo of Thalia and him after their engagement was announced.  Ironically, if he had married her, she would probably be still alive. 

*

            Sirius was struggling with his feelings about Thalia.  He hadn't heard of her in a while.  During his time in prison, all he could think about was getting to Harry and protecting him.  Thinking of Thalia would have only driven him into madness.  However, she was all he could think of ever since Remus mentioned her.  

            He found out that his house was left vacant after his arrest.  There was little evidence that she was ever there, but she left all the things Sirius gave her during their marriage.  All the money in the bank was still there.  She left without taking a cent.  Thalia vanished into thin air.  She did not even try to ask for visitations in Azkaban.  Sirius knew that he made it clear that he never wanted to see her again.  Thalia did nothing after he was arrested, or so he thought, and her lack of action confirmed what he thought of her.  

            Sirius remembered how he met her.  She was in London, trying to get a job.  Thalia had recently left her home with her father.  Sirius was instantly attracted to her, despite her initial opposition.  Sirius did not take no for an answer.  Thalia was intrigued by his persistence.  It took him a while to learn that she was a witch, but Thalia seemed timid about using her powers.  

            After the first night they shared together, Sirius told Thalia that she was officially his.  She had laughed at him and tried to leave in the morning.  He stopped her and kept her in bed with him.  Thalia had said that Sirius didn't know her that well, and that it would be better if they got to know each other better.  Sirius agreed to that, and he spent all his free time with her.  Sirius smiled at the memory of James telling him that he was getting neglective.  Sirius joked back and told James that he had Lily and a baby on the way.  Sirius had been sure that he was in love with Thalia.  He wasn't sure if he was or not anymore.

            The door opened suddenly.  Sirius looked up in mild surprise.  Only Remus knew the how to get passed the wards in and out of the house.  "Good afternoon, Sirius," said Remus pleasantly.

            "Hello Remus," said Sirius.

            "What were you doing?" asked Remus.  He looked more tired than usual.

            "Nothing.  Just waiting," said Sirius, sensing that Remus was going to say something important.  Something that Sirius did not want to hear.

            "Well, if it should interest you, Professor Dumbledore summoned me to his office today.  Snape was there," said Remus.

            "Is it about the Order?" asked Sirius with interest.

            "No," answered Remus.  He sat down and faced Sirius directly.  "It's about Thalia."

            Sirius' shoulders stiffened as he looked away from Remus.  "I don't want to hear it," he said angrily.

            "You should.  Snape believes that Voldemort murdered Thalia," whispered Remus.

            Sirius looked back at Remus who looked straight at him without wavering.  "What do you mean?" demanded Sirius.

            "Snape got the news from a very good source.  He was ordered by Professor Dumbledore to find Thalia.  I have some more news," said Remus.

            "What?" asked Sirius.

            "Thalia left for America because she was pregnant, and she wanted to protect the baby from Voldemort.  She wanted to protect your baby," answered Remus with a sigh.  

            Sirius' jaw dropped open.  It was a good thing he was sitting down.  "W-what?" stammered Sirius.

            "You're a father.  It's a girl.  We don't have her name yet.  She's almost fourteen.  About a year younger than Harry," replied Remus.  

            "And she left like that!  With my daughter!" shouted Sirius angrily.

            "Sirius, listen to yourself.  For God's sake, stop being so blind.  Thalia protected your daughter.  She's dead," whispered Remus.

            The fact that Thalia was dead finally sank in and Sirius felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest.  The last time he felt like that was the night that James and Lily were killed.  Sirius also had the realization that Thalia was telling him the truth.  "Oh my God, Thalia," whispered Sirius.

            Remus stood up and placed a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder.  "She wasn't lying about who she was loyal to.  Oh my God, I was so stupid.  I should have been there.  He killed Thalia.  How could he kill Thalia?" whispered Sirius as he buried his head into his hands.

            "Because he's evil," replied Remus angrily.  "Look, Snape hasn't had a chance to find the child.  Snape said that Thalia told him before she left for America.  He was the last person she saw before she left.  She named him one of the baby's godfather, and Snape admitted begrudgingly that I was also named as the baby's godfather."

            "How did Snape find out?  Tell me," said Sirius in a dangerous tone as he looked up at Remus.

            "One of his students whose father is a Death Eater told him.  Voldemort arranged that his granddaughter will marry this student," said Remus with some hesitation.  It was too much news at once to tell Sirius.

            "WHAT?!  HOW CAN THAT SNAKE MARRY MY DAUGHTER OFF?!" roared Sirius.

            "That's why Snape thinks Thalia is dead.  The only way Thalia wouldn't oppose it is if she's not alive to," said Remus.

            "We have to find her.  I don't care if I have to go to America myself.  He could kill her," said Sirius.  "And I will not allow Voldemort to marry my daughter off to some future Death Eater."

            "Well, it's a good thing that Snape did not reveal the name of the student.  Otherwise, you probably would be more anger.  Although, it's not hard to figure out.  It has to be someone in Slytherin.  I'll see if I can find out who it is," said Remus.

            "Never mind.  It doesn't matter because I won't stand for it.  First, I find out my wife's been murdered.  Second, I find out that I have a daughter.  Third, I find out that I have a potential son-in-law who might become a Death Eater," said Sirius.

            "I thought that you were more shocked about Thalia's past," said Remus.  

            Sirius stood up.  He was a fool.  He should have believed Thalia.  He should have listened to her when she pleaded with him not to go out after Peter.  He accused of her working for Voldemort.  Because of his decision, he forced Thalia into hiding and raising their child on her own. 

            The thought of fatherhood was overwhelming.  His daughter was almost fourteen.  He missed had fourteen years.  All the time, he spent making up for not being there for Harry, Sirius had had no idea that he had a daughter of his own.  "Voldemort.  He's after her.  I can't let him take her.  She's the only thing I've got left of Thalia," said Sirius softly.

*

            Fiona looked around her.  It was less than a week and she was moving away from the only place she knew.  She felt hollow inside.  She packed her backpack with her laptop, a black stuffed dog that her mother gave her when she was younger, and a book that she had received when she was three.  Nell had announced that they were leaving for West Coast.  They were moving to San Francisco.  Fiona was born in Washington, D.C.  She spent had most of her life in a town just outside of Norfolk and Falls Church.  

            Fiona's other things were packed away.  Her martial arts uniform and belts were packed along with her archery set.  She had no idea how they were going to get it passed airport security, but she did not know about the charms that Nell put on them.  Nell was packing most of her stuff and put her car in storage.  Nell packed the important papers with her.  

            "It's time to go," said Nell.

            "I don't want to leave Mom," whispered Fiona.  She was talking about the grave.

            "Honey, you have a piece of your mother with you.  You always will.  You're a part of her," said Nell softly.  She hoped it would work.  She did not want to stay in the area any longer than she had to.  She knew that they were just sitting ducks.

            Fiona gave her a pained look, then a brief nod, and a swallowed.  It was not normal for a child to just choke down her feelings, and Nell knew it.  They were getting on an airplane.  Nell would have preferred to travel by magic, but Fiona knew nothing about magic.  As far as Fiona knew, magic only existed in storybooks.  Even though Nell did not want to go by plane, she still had to.

            The magic that was in Fiona's veins was a concern to Nell.  Like England, Americans had their children trained at the age of eleven, and Fiona was already fourteen years old.  She was four years behind every other wizard and witch her age, yet she was advance in the Muggle schools.  Nell knew that her goddaughter could catch up with the magic, but how was she supposed to explain it to Fiona?  Fiona already suspected that there was something abnormal about Nell, Thalia, and herself.  Nell had to also wrestle with her conscious: she made a promise to Thalia that she would protect Fiona.  However, the promise did not include not telling Fiona about her magical heritage.

            How would Fiona take it?  How was Nell supposed to tell Fiona that her father was in prison and is currently an escaped convict?  How could Nell explain the evil that was in Fiona's bloodlines?  Fiona was probably going to be angry.  Nell could predict that; Thalia always said that Fiona had Sirius Black's temper.  Fiona was living in a world where her mother told her nothing.  It was all a grand lie of omission.  Nell always felt that Thalia handled the whole thing wrong.  As far as she was concerned, Fiona should have been aware of the danger that she was in.  

            "Aunt Nell, are you okay?" asked Fiona with concern.  

            _She gets that from her mother._  "Yeah, I'm fine, honey.  I just don't like flying that much," replied Nell.  In all the time she was thinking, the plane had taken off.

            "I'm not scared of flying.  I'm scared of snakes," said Fiona. 

            Of course, Nell already knew that.  It was strange that Fiona was afraid of snakes.  Considering, Fiona had inherited the ability to communicate with snakes, Parseltongue.  Her mother had the same ability, which she inherited from her father.  Nell remembered an incident that occurred when Fiona was only four-years-old.

            _Fiona was playing around the woods that were close to the first house that Thalia and she had  lived in in America.  She slipped along a ridge and tumbled down.  She was too small to help herself.  "Mommy!" she called out.  Her mommy told her to stop wandering off by herself, but she couldn't help it._

_            "MOMMY!" cried Fiona as tears started forming in her ruby colored eyes.  She heard a sound in her ear.  It was a hissing voice, "We'll help you, child."_

_            "MOMMY!" sobbed Fiona.  She realized that the sound was coming from snakes.  There were snakes.  "MOMMY!"  _

_            "There is no need to be afraid, child.  We will find your mother," hissed the snake._

_            "GET AWAY FROM ME!" shouted Fiona.  She did not notice that she was responding in Parseltongue._

_            Meanwhile back at the house Thalia and Nell were getting ready to have a tea party.  "Well, this should make Fiona happy," said Thalia.  She made some pastries and tea for the party.  Her daughter kept saying that they should have a tea party.  Nell finally got some time off from her rotation at the hospital._

_            "Where is the little angel?" asked Nell._

_            "She should be outside.  She was bothering me earlier.  She kept asking when you were coming," said Thalia._

_            "She's not out there, Thalia," said Nell with concerned._

_            "What?" asked Thalia as she set the teapot down and went to the window to find her baby gone._

_            "Oh Merlin!  Where did she go?" said Thalia as she made it to the back door and opened to go look for Fiona._

_            "Stop, Thalia.  It's a snake," said Nell.  She was about to draw her wand to get rid of it, but Thalia held up her hand.  Nell watched the strangest conversation.  Thalia was talking in Parseltongue with the snake. _

_            "The snake said that Fiona slipped and she's been down over there," said Thalia as she pointed to the direction the snake was slithering off to.  Nell said nothing, but she was reminded that Thalia was well versed in the dark arts.  She followed Thalia until they got to the place where heard Fiona crying.  "Mommy!" she called out._

_            Thalia went down to her.  She picked up the crying child who hugged her for dear life.  "Fiona, are you all right?" asked Thalia._

_            "Snakes.  They were here.  Mommy, I don't like snakes," whispered Fiona.  She looked terrified._

_            "Baby, the snakes weren't going to hurt you," said Thalia calmly.  She thanked the snake who had told her where her daughter was.  She also told the snake to thank the others._

_            Nell handed a black stuff dog to Thalia to give to Fiona.  "Here's Scruffy," said Thalia as she handed the precious toy to her daughter.  Fiona grabbed it and held on to it._

_            It took a while to calm Fiona down.  After that, Fiona had a fear of snakes._

            Nell sighed.  What was she going to do?  Fiona was in danger.  She decided that Fiona would get the training she required, but Nell couldn't put her in the schools.  Nell decided that it would be best to home school Fiona in magic or find a teacher who would be willing to take her on.  

            Fiona would not be accepted because of her linage in the school. Perhaps, she would be able to attend Hogwarts, Nell had heard nothing but good things about the headmaster.  However, it was too dangerous in England for Fiona.  There was also a chance that Fiona would not be safe in Hogwarts.  Not from the outside, but the inside.  Nell was afraid that Fiona would be judged even before she could prove that she was good or bad.  Nell thought of the way Sirius Black reacted towards Thalia after finding out about her past.  Nell was not about to put Fiona through it.  

            Sirius Black had escaped from the wizarding prison in England, Azkaban.  Even Thalia could not explain it.  He was a wanted criminal, and Nell did not want to even think of what he could do to Fiona.  Nell felt like she was protecting Fiona from the two men that should be Fiona's family.

*

            Professor Dumbledore was faced with the problem of locating Thalia's daughter.  His fears were that Voldemort would come after her.  The child held power that was unknown to Dumbledore, and he was sure that Voldemort did not know either.  He looked up when the door opened - and Professor Lupin walked in with a large black dog. 

            As soon as the door closed, Sirius Black appeared where the dog had been.  He was wearing some new clothes that Remus had insisted upon and his hair was clean.  He looked tired and sad at the same time.  What could Dumbledore say to the man who had lost so much and could not stand to lose more?  "I am sorry, Sirius," he said softly.

            "What happened to Thalia is no one's fault, but mine.  I need to find my daughter," said Sirius.  He took a big risk coming to the school, but he had no choice.  His wife had taken a bigger one.  

            "We do not have anymore information, but I've instructed Severus to look into the Muggles to see.  You see Thalia was very careful to hide in plain sight in the Muggle worldm just in case.  She knew Voldemort better than anyone.  She would have been a great asset," said Dumbledore. 

            "We should find a way to get to America," said Remus.  "I can't take any time off from my students because you know that they'd be suspicious.  Severus can't do it either.  He has to go back to Voldemort at a moment's notice."

            "I'll find my own way," said Sirius.  He was not going to give up so easily.

            "It would be easier to send someone over there.  Someone with some magical skill to assist you, Sirius," said Dumbledore thoughtfully.

            "I don't want to endanger anyone else," said Sirius.

            "You are still wanted around the world," said Dumbledore.

            "I'll take the risk," insisted Sirius.

            "The guardian that Thalia selected for the child is most likely well trained and ready to defend her at all cost.  We must be careful," said Dumbledore.

            The door opened again.  Severus strode in, looking like he had something important to say.  He was carrying a bit of parchment.  "I have news.  It's from the Muggles like you said it would be, Professor Dumbledore," he said, ignoring Sirius and Remus all together as if they weren't even there.

            "Read it, Severus," said Dumbledore.

            "'Woman Found Dead.  A victim was found dead in her home yesterday afternoon.  There is no evidence of any bodily injury other than bruising in her lower and upper extremities.  The statement from the autopsy said that it appeared that the attacker threw the victim around.  There is no medical evidence as to how the victim died.  Any witnesses to this murder or with any information leading to the arrest of a suspect are urged to call the police.  The victim is survived in one daughter.' That was all I could find.  This newspaper is from Virginia close to the American capital," said Severus.  

            He was much more subdued than usual.  Usually he would be close to hexing Sirius, who  sat down during the reading of the article.  Sirius could not believe it.  "He used the killing curse," whispered Sirius as he rubbed his temple.  He blinked back tears.

            "Should I go and look for the child, Professor Dumbledore?" asked Severus in a brisk, businesslike manner that hid his concern for his goddaughter.

            "We were just discussing that.  I think we should allow Sirius to go look for her.  We should bring her back to Hogwarts.  The Order will protect her," said Dumbledore.

            "Who are you sending with Sirius, Professor Dumbledore?" asked Remus.

            "A student," said Professor Dumbledore.  "The only person who can probably defeat Voldemort."

            "No, I can't do that.  I will not put in anyone else into danger just to help me," said Sirius immediately.  He did not want his godson in danger.

            "Perhaps, we should ask Mr. Potter," said Severus. He was all for not having Harry around.

            "No, don't even think of asking him.  He's too much like his father.  He'll want to help me," growled Sirius.  "This is my problem.  I will handle it."

            "I agree with him, Professor Dumbledore.  Perhaps, we can contact someone in America to help us," suggested Remus calmly.

            "Harry knows almost nothing about your past, Sirius.  At least tell him about your life before Azkaban," said Dumbledore.

            Sirius could only nod.  He knew all about Harry's life, but Harry knew nothing about Sirius'.

*

            Draco did not like the idea of getting married.  He was sick and tired of accepting things for what they were.  He was bored of the same routine everyday.  It was starting to get harder and harder to come up with insults for Potter, Weasley, and Granger.  Draco still hated them, but they were far too predictable.

            Just when he thought that his life was getting boring, he found out that he was about to be married off to Voldemort's heir.  The girl would fit right in Slytherin.  She was _the_ Slytherin girl.  She had a direct blood link the founder of the house.  Draco did not like the idea of a girl being better than him like that.  It was one thing for her to have excellent bloodlines, but for her to have a better pedigree than him was worse.  

            There was also the mention of "questionable attributes."  Where was this girl?  It sounded like even Voldemort did not know.  Voldemort had a child, but this was the first time Draco ever heard of it.  He noticed that Professor Snape did not seem that surprised at the news of Voldemor having a child, but the news of a granddaughter came as a surprise.

            Did Professor Snape know something more than he was letting on?  Even to the Dark Lord and the rest of the Death Eaters?  Draco was never completely sure, but Snape was always hard to read.  Draco prided himself in his ability to read people and manipulate them.  He always suspected that Snape was a spy for Dumbledore.  Oddly enough that was the reason why Draco trusted him.  Snape wasn't blindly following the Dark Lord.

            Despite all the things that Draco thought Dumbledore did wrong, at least he allowed freedom of will and thought.  The main thing that Draco did not like about the way that Dumbledore ran things was the fact that they did not have adequate classes in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  He thought that Snape should teach it because he had the experience.  Draco even thought that teaching the Dark Arts would have been better than defense.  God knew that he needed a good hex to use against his father.  

            His father made it sound like it was the match of the century.  Draco was not happy with the match at all.  The only way out that Draco knew was to run away.  It was his life to live and his father did not have the right to tell him how to do it.  

            Draco was not only bored with the rut that his life was in, he was also tired of living a lie.  It was all some kind of joke.  It was all meaningless.  The only other way, other than running way, was to kill himself.  

            _I could kill myself.  Yes, that would be an easy way out.  That would also be stupid.  I haven't lived a day in my life.  Damn Father.  Damn the Dark Lord.  Damn his granddaughter.  Damn this whole thing.  I can't breathe.  I'm dead if I stay and wait to get married.  Or I could live a little and then get killed.  I don't like my options.  I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't.  I can't use my magic on the outside.  I'd get caught on that stupid law for underage wizards, but if I wait I'll be married right after graduation.  Knowing, Father, he'd probably marry me off on the day I graduate.  And where would I go?  With the damn Muggles?  I don't think I can do that.  Bumping elbows with those filthy things?  Hell no.  _

            He sat up in bed.  He couldn't sleep with all the thoughts that were spinning in his head.  He had to make a decision about his life.  Was he going to take the chance and live it?  Or was he going to just wait and have fate be decided for him?  Draco realized that the only other person who was stuck in the same place as him was probably the Dark Lord's granddaughter.  If she wasn't just a doll or a vassal for more heirs, then she would be trapped like he was.  

            Draco had two paths in front of him.  Either one posed a certain amount of danger for him.  He could run away and risk the wrath of his father, the rest of the Death Eaters, and the Dark Lord.  Or he could take his chances out in the Muggle world.  They could not possible harm him, except for the fact that he could get sick from disgust.  He was more concerned about trying to live like a Muggle.  He had no idea how to do that.   The only Muggles he saw were at the station at Platform 9 ¾ and a few more here and there.  Draco also wanted to give his father a harder time to look for him.  He knew that his father would not think of looking for him in the Muggle World.  

            He decided that he had to get out of the castle first.  Draco climbed out of bed and opened the dark green curtains surrounding it.   He noticed that all his roommates were all sound asleep.  He did not need to use a spell to keep them asleep.  He needed to find clothes in his trunk that looked nearly Muggle.  He choose a shirt and a pair of slacks.  He took his cloak, thinking that he could just take it off later.  Draco was cursing at the fact that he should have paid attention to what the damn Muggles were wearing.

            He managed to get close the entrance of the Slytherin common room when someone stopped him.  "Where do you think you are going, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Professor Snape.

AN: Fiona has the ability to talk to snakes.  I thought it would be an interesting twist for her to be afraid of snakes.  Okay, I did some behavior modification on Draco.  Why shouldn't he question things?  Most teenagers do, and he's around the right age to do so.  Besides, he really does not want to get married.  Fiona has a lot of untapped potential.  And one has to wonder who was the mother of Thalia?  Who would seriously mate with Voldemort?  Why did Thalia turn out the way she did?  

Anyway, more comments in the LJ.  My fanfiction site with riona is up now.  It's http://dreamelf.yoll.net.  Anyway, this is to hold you people until my test is done.  See, I'm nice.  Now give me ten reviews.  ^_^  You don't have to, but it makes me happy.  And I need to feel loved.  I am going to be a support member soon, so people can have author alerts.  I got tired of doing e-mails to people.  ^_~  Thanks to IvyDragon for beta reading.

Disclaimer:  Same as always, I don't own Harry Potter.


	4. The Diary of Thalia Black

Unraveled

Chapter Four: The Diary of Thalia Black

            The plane landed in San Francisco early in the morning.  Fiona and Nell felt the effects of jet lag, but they slowly collected their luggage.  Nell checked them into a hotel for the time being.  She was careful to pick one that was not too crowded.  In case Voldemort attacked, Nell did not want too many Muggles to get hurt or killed.  Fiona was still too quiet, which concerned Nell to no end.  They were staying in a large suite.  Nell picked out a room that had the internet connection for Fiona to use.  Nell was careful about putting up wards to protect Fiona.

            Fiona was vacillating between a catatonic state and a more normal level of consciousness.  Nell was worried about her.  She remembered how Thalia's moods did the same thing.  On their second day in San Francisco, Fiona finally said the one thing that Nell was dreading, "What about my father?"

            Nell sighed.  "I've never met your father, Fiona."

            "I've never met my father either, Aunt Nell.  Mom left me without telling me anything.  Just tell me about him."

            "I don't know much, Fiona.  Anything I say would not be accurate.  I do not have a very high opinion of your father.  Your mother would never want me to say anything bad about him."

            "She wouldn't say anything at all.  Good or bad.  I've been good.  I came to San Francisco without complaining too much.  I want to know who my father is."

            Nell bit her bottom lip because she did not want to sigh out loud.  "Your father and mother aren't normal people.  Neither are we.  I don't want you to think that your parents are bad people.  They're not."

            "Great.  You made me think I was crazy.  Mom didn't just make her tea stir on its own.  She also grew flowers to make those wreaths that all the neighbors loved so much.  The flowers were always fresh.  Mom did something to make that happen."

            "Yes, I supposed I should stop covering up.  I'm sorry about lying to you earlier, but we had to get out of Virginia first before I could say anything," said Nell.  Her tone was so serious that it almost made Fiona regret asking in the first place.

            "First, there are some things that you must know," said Nell as she drew out her wand.  Fiona gave her a strange look.  Of course, she had seen a wand before, but her mother said nothing about it.  "Lumos," uttered Nell, instantly the tip of her wand glowed like a sparkler.  "Nox," she said and the light vanished.

            Fiona's eyes were wide open.  She looked like she was going to bolt out of the room in surprise.  "What was that?" she whispered.

            "It's magic.  Real magic.  Not the type of magic you've seen on television like David Blaine.  More like the magic you find in the storybooks.  Fiona, every tale has a seed of truth in it," said Nell softly.

            Fiona was breathing deeply.  "Mother.  You," she whispered as she backed away from Nell.

            "Don't be afraid.  You have magic in you.  It flows in your veins.  Your father was also a wizard.  Your grandfather is one of the most powerful wizards," said Nell calmly.  She decided not to explain Voldemort to Fiona.  She looked afraid.

            "I don't understand any of this.  I knew that I wasn't normal, but this is…how could you both lie to me my entire life?" asked Fiona in a shaking voice.

            "You have to understand.  Your mother wanted to keep you safe," said Nell.  There was no way around it.

            "Safe?  From what?  My life?" said Fiona in a louder voice.

            "Your grandfather.  Her father," said Nell sadly.

            "What?" asked Fiona.  It made no sense to her.  She was always taught to trust family.  Then again, the only family she had was her mother and godmother.

            "Your grandfather is one of the most evil, vile men in the world," said Nell with a touch of fear in her voice.

            "He can't be that bad if he had Mom," insisted Fiona.

            "Your mother was afraid of him, Fin.  She was afraid of him hurting you, killing you or worse," said Nell grimly.  

            "You haven't said anything other than that.  I want to know who my father is!" snapped Fiona.  

            "I suppose I should tell you everything that I know from the start…" whispered Nell.

*

            Remus looked up and saw an owl at his window.  Strange.  He wasn't expecting a package, but he relieved the owl of its bundle.  He unwrapped it and found a leather bound book.  He remembered that he had given it to Thalia.  It was a journal for her because she kept saying she could not express herself out loud.  He opened it and found an envelope tucked inside.  It was sealed with wax and it was clearly addressed to Remus.  He used his letter opener to open it and set the journal aside.  He read the words that she had written.

_Dear Remus,_

_I know that you haven't heard from me in ages.  I heard that Sirius escaped.  I am grateful for that.  You can read this diary  if you wish.  _

_By the time you receive this message, it will already be too late.  I can feel him in me because I am part of him.  I knew that he did not die all those years ago.  You were the second real friend I ever made, and I trust you.  You have also been so kind to me, even though I did not deserve it.  You gave me this diary, and now I return to you.  _

_If you see Sirius, tell him that I love him.  My last plea to him is to forgive me.  I have done all I can for her.  I pray that it is enough.  Please protect my family.  Thank you so much for everything._

_Love,_

Thalia 

            Remus felt tears prick his eyes.  He had always wondered why Thalia trusted him so much.  He told her that he was a werewolf, but she said that it was nothing to be ashamed of.  He was a wonderful, kind person and if anyone could not see that, then they were not worthy of his friendship and respect.  Her note was written in clean handwriting.  He thought about the strength the words contained along with the difficulty she wrote them with.

            She saw her own death coming.  She knew that she was only bidding her time.  How could she thank him for everything?  Remus felt like he had done nothing.  He opened the book and a picture fell out of it.

            It was a Muggle photograph.  The moment was frozen in time.  It was colored picture of Thalia holding a baby in her arms underneath a peach or apricot tree.  Thalia's hair was cut short, but she had a smile on her face.  The baby was sleeping in the picture.  Remus studied the baby's delicate features.  She had her mother's looks.  She looked like a sleeping cherub with her lips pursed in a pucker.  The baby had black hair from either her mother or father.  Remus turned it over and written on the back was "Thalia and Fiona Black."

            Remus opened the book again.  He was tempted to read it, but he felt that Sirius deserved to read it first.  Remus looked at the picture for a long time.  This was Sirius' family without him.  Now, the family was with her.  He threw some Floo Powder into the fire.

            Sirius left the fire on in Remus' kitchen.  He was staring into a cup of coffee, thinking of all the things that had passed over the past couple of hours.  He was trying to think of what to say to Harry in the morning.  He did not even notice when Remus came in.

            "Sirius," said Remus.

            Sirius looked up at him.  "I was just thinking about things.  I'm trying to come up with a good way of discouraging Harry."

            Remus only nodded and handed him the diary.  Sirius looked up at him strangely.  He vaguely remembered it.  He took it from Remus and opened it.  "Read the letter first," said Remus.

            Sirius read the letter first.  A sad smile appeared on his face.  He ran his fingers over the words.  He whispered, "She was afraid.  Knowing what's coming didn't make her any less frightened."  

            "I did not read it.  I thought that you should read it first," said Remus.  He noticed that Sirius wasn't listening to him.  He was looking at the picture. 

            Sirius seemed mesmerized by the picture of his family.  His Thalia was smiling, but only he could see the fear that no one else could notice.  His daughter was sleeping, and he wished that her eyes were open.  He ran his finger over the figures in the picture.  "She's beautiful.  She looks like her mother," whispered Sirius in a hoarse voice.  

            "Look behind the picture," said Remus gently.  Sirius turned it over and saw the name of his daughter.

            "Fiona," he whispered.  "She looks like a Fiona."

            Sirius looked at the first page of the diary.  It was written the day Thalia found out that she was pregnant.  He read about how she found out.  She was working on trying to at least see him, even if it meant taking a trip to Azkaban.  She was working so hard that she just collapsed.  Their house elf called a doctor and she was told that she was pregnant.  Thalia wrote: "_By the name of Merlin.  I cannot bring this child into a world like this.  What kind of life would this child have?  It has nothing.  Its father is gone and its grandfather would wish for my demise.  What am I going to do?  Sirius is not here to protect us.  It is my own fault.  If he were here and still angry with me, I would still give him this child to raise without me.  With me, the only thing it can have is borrowed time.  However, if he wants to come after my child, then I do not intend to give him an easy time looking for it._"

            Sirius frowned at the words.  It should have been a joyous event.  Sirius thought about it.  If he had not been sent to Azkaban, would he demand that Thalia surrendered their child to him on the grounds that she was unfit?  He shook his head.  It would have been too harsh to do that.  Furthermore, Sirius knew that he could not raise a little baby, let alone a girl, on his own.

            "Sirius, what's wrong?" asked Remus.

            "She started writing in this after she found out about Fiona," said Sirius.  "She went to America on purpose.  She chose to live as a Muggle, thinking that Voldemort would have a harder time finding her.  I have to read this to get some clue of where Fiona is now."

            Remus nodded.  "I'll return to Hogwarts.  I have to get some sleep," he said.  He left without saying good night. He doubted that Sirius would acknowledge it anyway.

            Sirius sat there reading the words written by his wife.  Some of the passages were cryptic.  She wrote about how much weight she was gaining and what her food cravings were.  She also wrote about going to a class that Muggles attended before giving birth called Lamaze class.  She was alone without her husband, but she wore her ring.

            Sirius thought about where his ring was.  He had taken it off and thrown it on the table as he left the house that night.  He read about how little money she had.  Thalia started to teach people how to play the piano and violin.  She was barely scrapping by; it was hardly the ideal way to be just before having a baby.  Sirius frowned again.  He had plenty of money in his vault.  She could have taken all of it for the baby.  He did not like the thought of his daughter going without the things she needed or wanted.  

            Thalia made her first friend in America.  It was a young woman who was volunteering at the hospital and a student at the Muggle university.  She was training to be a Muggle doctor.  Her name was Nell Lawson, and she coached Thalia through the birth.  Later on, Sirius read that Nell was a witch, and she was a half-blood.  She was named Fiona's godmother.  

            Sirius found that the diary was enchanted to hold more entries than the pages could possibly contain.  The darkest, most ominous passages of all were dated shortly after Fiona's birth.  Thalia wrote about the darkness that she had to fight in her.  She was afraid of bearing any resemblance to her father.   The darkness threatened to consume her.  

Thalia wrote: "_I feel it in my veins.  It is laced with my magic.  I gaze at my lovely daughter.  I can feel her father's good in her.  She sleeps so peacefully.  Blissfully unaware of the dangers that await her.  She does not have to fear the darkness.  I can feel it.  He is not gone.  When he regains his strength, he will hunt us down and kill me.  He will consume her and pull her into the darkness.  The only protection I had from the darkness was her father.  He kept the darkness away.  I look at my sleeping angel again.  I felt safe when she was in me.  Her presence in me drove the darkness away.  She is no longer there.  The darkness encroaches upon me once again._"

            Sirius did not just see fear in Thalia, but he saw strength.  She protected their daughter.  Many times, she wrote cryptically about her plans to protect their daughter.  She wrote about a complex spell.  There was only one part of the spell that was not completed.  She wrote it so cryptically that Sirius did not know what she meant.  "_After three days, I've finally completed the first part of the spell to protect my Fiona.  Only the first part is completed, and I have to wait before the second part can  happen.  I hope that I don't have to use this spell at all._"

            Thalia wrote about Fiona.  He read that his daughter's first word was "Fiona."  He thought it was funny because Thalia wrote about how most children say a variation of mother first, and she supposed that Fiona was as self-centered as Sirius.  Some of the more difficulty passages to read were the ones where Fiona asked about him.  Sirius felt especially guilty when he read the passage that was written when Fiona was only four.  She asked why she did not have a daddy like everyone else.  Thalia tried to explain that Sirius was away in England, but Fiona did not understand that her father could not come and be with her.  She cried for him and would not talk to her mother for two days.  The only remedy that Thalia could come up with was to let Fiona look through a telescope at the Dog Star.

            Reading the diary allowed Sirius to see how his daughter was raised.  He felt horrible that his daughter grew up with him.  Thalia wrote that she didn't tell Fiona about him.  Thalia did not want Fiona to think badly of Sirius.  She wrote: "_I told her the only thing I could.  I told her that her father is a good man.  Fiona misses her father, and she's never met him or even laid eyes on him._"  Sirius read passages about a black stuff dog that Thalia bought for their daughter just before she was born, and it was later named Scruffy by Fiona.  He smiled at the thought of his little girl walking around with her stuffed dog.

            Before retiring for the evening, Sirius spent his time looking at the precious photograph of his family.  During his time in Azkaban, Sirius thought he lost his entire life, but he found that his life was preserved and kept safe from the terrors of the world.  He could not bare to lose his world again.  He felt it crumble.  The reality was that his wife was gone and his daughter's life was being threatened.

*

            Severus glanced at Draco, who was looking rather guilty at the moment.  He did not want to explain to Professor Snape what he was doing or what he was trying to do.  Draco stood still underneath Professor Snape's scrutiny.  Draco dared not look at him directly; he kept his eyes on his target: the entrance of the common room.  His gateway to freedom.  

            "Care to explain why you are out at this hour, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Severus.

            "I was just going out for a moment," said Draco.  He didn't have anything on him really.  His wand was with him and so was his bag of galleons.  That was all he took with him.  He was wearing his cloak.

            "Why at this hour?" asked Severus as he studied Draco again.  Severus knew a person who was running away from their problems.  He had done that himself before and helped another person do the same.

            "I was going to come back," lied Draco.

            "I doubt that, Mr. Malfoy," said Professor Snape in a calm voice.

            "What are you doing out here at this hour, Professor Snape?" asked Draco.

            "I came to tell you about the girl you were arranged to marry," replied Snape.  He was not used to operating behind Professor Dumbledore's back.  Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to believe and trust in him.  Snape was a spy for him, and he also suspected that Draco knew about it. 

            Oddly enough, Snape did not really have a favorite student.  He more or less tolerated Draco Malfoy because of his father.  Snape had to elect someone as a perfect and he selected Draco, not because of Lucius this time, but because Snape had noticed the change in him.  Draco was no longer following things blindly; his eyes were open to the possibility that the world was what he made of it, and not his father's.

            Draco finally stole a look at his head of house.  "What about her?" whispered Draco as he turned his head back towards the exit.

            "Voldemort does not know where she is.  There is still time to fight," replied Severus enigmatically.  Draco was not sure whether Severus was talking about Voldemort or his engagment.

            "Where do you think she is?" dared Draco as his hopes climbed a little bit.

            "America, but we're not sure anymore.  You can perhaps help with that," said Severus as the beginnings of a smile came over his face.

            Draco said nothing because he did not want to do anything else but escape Hogwarts.  _Just play along.  Snape has a plan.  He knows that I know he's a spy.  Although, he can't just let me go, he still doesn't have to report anything to my father_, thought Draco.  He was calculating his negotiations and escape.  He wasn't in Slytherin just for being his father's son.

            Severus could see the gears and wheels in Draco's head moving.  He could tell that he was trying to get past him.  Severus found it somewhat amusing.  Draco managed to keep himself out of trouble for the first part of the year.  Severus did not considering Draco messing around with Potter, Granger, and Weasley trouble.

            "Why should I care where she is?" asked Draco barely able to hide his resentment towards the girl he hadn't even met.  

            "Because if we find her before Voldemort does, then maybe you don't have to marry her," replied Snape.  He watched as Draco thought about it.  A smirk tugged at his mouth.

            "What do I have to do?" asked Draco.

            "You will have to find her first.  It's not going to be easy, but I will allow you to leave on a special assignment.  If you decide to run, then I cannot stop you," said Severus.  

            Draco nodded.  He had options.  "What if I find her?  Where do I start?  America is a very big place.  If she's hidden, it won't be easy to find her."

            "When she is located you will start, but you may not use your wand in anyway," said Snape.  He knew that the laws for underage wizards were global.  

            Draco did not like the thought of not being able to use magic.  However, he liked the options he was allowed to think about.  "I'll go back to sleep.  There's no need for me to take a walk," said Draco finally.

            "Then go back to bed, Mr. Malfoy," ordered Severus.  He watched with great amusement as Draco went back to his room.  Severus could not help but think of the same situation he was once in more than ten years ago.  Thalia never married him, but she became his best friend.  He lost his best friend.  He failed to protect her, and he refused to fail his goddaughter.  Severus had failed many times in his life with the choices he had made.  His father was a Death Eater, and he had blindly followed him before he realized it was too late.  It was Thalia who opened his eyes to the possibilities.  She gave him hope.  He was not about to fail his goddaughter.  __

*

            Harry and Ron were up early for Quidditch practice.  Harry was called down by Professor McGonagall during the practice.  "I apologize for pulling you out of practice early, Mr. Potter, but Professor Dumbledore would like to see you," she said.

            Harry looked up at the others who had stopped playing and were just hovering.  Ron looked like he was going to go with Harry until Fred said, "Let's get back to practice."

            Harry went off with Professor McGonagall to see the head master.  As soon as they entered his office, Harry smiled because Professor Lupin was waiting for him with Sirius.  The smile vanished from Harry's face; he did not like the grave looks on theirs.

            "What's wrong?" asked Harry to no one in particular in the room.  He was used to dangerous situations, so he was rather calm.  

            "There's something that Sirius has to tell you, Harry.  You two must talk in private," said Professor Dumbledore.  "Please make use of this room."  He opened one of the walls to reveal a small, yet comfortable room.  It looked like a small sitting room.  Harry and Sirius walked it.

            "How's Quidditch practice going?" asked Sirius to break the silence.

            "Fine.  What do you have to tell me?" asked Harry, noticing that Sirius had placed a leather bound book on the table.  "What's that?"

            "It belonged to my wife," whispered Sirius softly.

            Harry betrayed a look of surprise.  He wasn't expecting that.  "You're married?" he asked.  Harry never thought of Sirius as being married.

            "Yes, I married my wife the same year you were born," said Sirius with a sad sigh.  It took him a long time to regain his voice after being in prison surrounded by Dementors for tweleve years.  He was about to lose his voice again.  "Her name was Thalia."

            "Was?" picked up Harry.  He looked like he had gone pale for a moment.  He was remembering what had happened to him almost a week ago.  Harry's scar was burning in the early hours on Saturday.  It was the name of Sirius' wife that caught his attention.

            Sirius didn't say anything.  He opened the book and handed Harry the photograph that was inside.  Harry took it in his hands and only after a moment he said, "Is that your baby?"

            Sirius nodded.  "I don't know how old she is in the picture exactly.  Her name is Fiona," his voice carried a touch of pride, but there was sadness and regret mixed in.  

            "She's younger than me, right?" asked Harry.  Sirius nodded.  He felt like he was being asked questions by James.  "Where is she now?  Why doesn't she go to Hogwarts?"

            "She's in America.  Look Harry, I have to tell you about her mother," said Sirius.

            "She's beautiful," observed Harry as he looked at the woman in the picture.

            "I met her when I was out doing some investigations in London.  She was working at a Muggle book shop, trying to get into a performing arts school.  She was a musician, artist, and dancer.  I didn't even know she was a witch until I saw her in Diagon Alley.  Thalia was always mysterious, intriguing, enchanting, and mesmerizing.  I fell in love with her.  It took me a while to get her to agree to marry me.  Your parents were there for the wedding, and your father was best man.  Thalia hardly had any friends, so she chose your mother as her maid of honor; most of the time single people serve as a best man or maid of honor."  

            Sirius paused.  He wasn't quite sure how to continue.  Harry looked at him patiently.  "I found out that Thalia wasn't at all what she seemed.  Remember how I told you about all those Death Eaters before during the Triwizards Tournament?"

            Harry nodded.  "You were an Auror.  Even though you haven't said it, but it's obvious.  Hermione said so," said Harry.

            "One of the Death Eaters mentioned that Voldemort had a daughter who was living with one of the Aurors.  In fact, Voldemort's daughter was married to one.  It sounded like she was spying on the Aurors for him," said Sirius, taking a deep breath. 

            Harry paled over when Sirius mentioned Voldemort having a child.  "Your wife was Voldemort's daughter?" he asked incredulously.

            "I was so blinded by my love for her that I didn't take the time to notice it.  I immediately went home and confronted her.  Thalia didn't deny it; she admitted that she was his daughter.  I didn't listen to anything else.  I just stormed off after taking off my wedding band.  I accused her of plotting against the Aurors.  I was going to report her to the Ministry.  I realized that she may have told her father about Peter being the secret keeper, so I went to go look in on him.  It was too late…" trailed off Sirius.

            Harry felt his anger raise.  "But, Peter was working for Voldemort already.  She didn't have to tell Voldemort anything," concluded Harry.

            "I was wrong.  So wrong.  She tried to get Crouch to give me a fair trial," whispered Sirius.  He knew how hard it was for Thalia.  No one cared or listened to her pleas for a real investigation.  

            "What happened?" asked Harry.  "What happened to her?"

            "She found out that she was pregnant with our daughter.  She had no choice, but to give up and protect the baby instead.  She's spent the last fourteen years in hiding.  Thalia doesn't use her magic, and she's been living in the Muggle world.  Or she was," said Sirius.  

            "Voldemort was after her, wasn't she?" asked Harry.  He knew that Voldemort was capable of anything, but to murder his own daughter?  It was a horrifying thought; no one was safe from Voldemort's wrath and evil.

            "Thalia defied her father.  She was always afraid of him coming.  She was more afraid for Fiona than herself.  She accepted that her father was going to kill her, one way or another," whispered Sirius.  "I did not protect my family.  I failed as a husband and father."

            "Sirius.  A few days ago…I felt my scar burn.  I had a nightmare," whispered Harry.

            Sirius looked at him.  "What did you see?"

            "I didn't see anything.  I heard voices and noises.  A woman.  At first I thought it was my mother, but then I realized that it wasn't my mother.  It was another woman.  Voldemort said that he was giving her another chance to choose correctly.  She said no.  I heard sounds.  It sounded like she was being slammed against a wall.  She didn't say any spells to protect herself.  Nothing.  Finally, he said 'Avada Kedavra' and later he said 'Goodbye, my dear Thalia.'  She didn't even scream," whispered Harry.  Harry could always feel Voldemort when he was doing something that required strong emotions.  Harry felt that all the way from America.

            Sirius was quiet.  His eyes weren't soulless.  They showed despair.  Thalia stood up to her father in the end, instead of running from him.  She did not bother to protect herself because there was no way out.  "I'm sorry, Sirius," said Harry.  "I'm so sorry."  He didn't know what else to say.

            "How dare he call her 'my dear Thalia?' That bastard had no right to call her that.  He murdered her.  He murdered his own daughter," said Sirius angrily.

            Harry sat there for a moment.  "What do you need me to do?" asked Harry.

            "I need you to stay here and be safe, Harry.  This is my problem.  I have to find my daughter and get her to Hogwarts.  She's in danger out there and so are the Muggles who are surrounding her," said Sirius.

            Harry felt bad for Sirius and Fiona.  She lost her mother and father.  Voldemort threatened to destroy her.  It was hard for Harry to hate Fiona just because she had Voldemort's blood in her.  He remembered that half of Fiona was Sirius.  "If Voldemort is after her, then I could come with you.  I can feel him coming before everyone else can.  And sometimes I can see or hear what he's doing," said Harry.

            "No.  Absolutely not.  I will not give Voldemort two targets.  I refuse to give him my daughter and godson in one shot.  You stay in Hogwarts," insisted Sirius.

            "Then why tell me anything?" asked Harry.

            "If Fiona is brought here, she'll have a hard time, Harry.  Most of the students will be frightened by her, except for maybe the Slytherin.  Even they would be careful around her.  She's also four years behind schedule; it will be hard to place her.  Thalia made sure not to give Voldemort even a signal of her.  Fiona was not taught magic.  Thalia managed to avoid the owls from prospective schools because America is a big place and the system isn't tied together that well," said Sirius.

            "What's that?" asked Harry as he looked at the diary.  It was still open and in front of Sirius.  He gave Harry a sad smile.

            "This was Thalia's diary.  Don't worry.  It's not like her father's.  It's only enchanted to hold more pages than anyone else can see," said Sirius.  

            "Oh," said Harry.

            "I will be leaving for America on my own.  I'll maintain contact with you through Remus.  Don't worry about me," said Sirius.

            "But, you're going to need some help," insisted Harry.  "Let me help you, Sirius."

            "You truly are your father's son," said Sirius with a slight smile.

            "You can't go alone," said Harry.

            "I won't be alone.  My daughter is with her godmother.  She was Thalia's best friend.  Thalia appointed her Fiona's guardian," said Sirius.

            Harry stared at the book in front of Sirius.  "What's your daughter's full name?" he asked.

            "Fiona Lily Black," said Sirius proudly.  Thalia was saddened greatly by the death of Lily Potter.  She was the first female friend she ever had.  Thalia wrote about Lily often in her diary.  Thalia mentioned James and Harry every once in a while.  She wasn't that close to James when he was alive, and she never got to know Harry.  

            "Lily?" whispered Harry.

            "Her mother was a close friends with your mother.  She wrote that she would have loved it, if you and Fiona were playmates.  Fiona has hardly any friends because Thalia wanted to be careful," said Sirius.  He remembered the way Thalia gushed about Harry when he was just born.  She was hopeful about having a baby of her own.  Sirius told her that it wasn't a good time because he did not want to bring his child into a world where Voldemort existed.  Sirius was grateful to have Fiona.  

            "How are you going to get there?" asked Harry softly.

            "Professor Dumbledore is arranging it for me.  If you need anything, just tell Remus," said Sirius.  He was afraid that his daughter wouldn't like him.  He was sure that she'd hate him.  She had every right to.  

            "I'm sure she'll like you," said Harry helpfully as if he had read Sirius' mind.

            Sirius looked at him and gave him a weak smile.  They departed after that.  Harry felt rather hopeful.  He thought of how Sirius' eyes held that same deadened look after Azkaban; Harry thought he saw a spark of life when Sirius talked about Thalia and Fiona.  They were his family.  

            Sirius decided to start at the last place where Thalia was alive: Virginia.

AN: Okay, go to the LiveJournal for the original notes.  I just wanted to say something.  There's a good and bad thing about paying for the support services.  First off, I know when I get a review and when an author that I'm paying attention to has an update.  However, I also know how many people have clicked to my story, which I am assuming is the number of people who have read the latest chapters.   There are nearly a hundred people who are reading or paying attention to this fic.  Much sadness, I don't get that many reviews.  ;_;  It's disturbing.  Here's the main ratio: 1 to 20.  That's reviewer to readers, folks.   

So, here's the deal:  I'm not going to ask for a number of reviews.  I'm just going to wait until I feel like I get enough.  We'll play the guessing game again.  You can't blame me for being a little annoyed.  Or I'll just update when I feel like it.  Bear this in mind, I'm several parts ahead and the beta reader is, too.  The faster I get the number of reviews I want the fast the story comes. 

Thanks to Ivy Dragon for beta reading.  Go Super Girl.  Special thanks to myri-canari, Rugi and Gwena, rinoa (my awesome buddy), sara in the sky, Belle Dame sans Merci, Chloe Riddle, Harmony Slytherin (one of my ff.net stalkers ^_^), legally blonde (also one of my ff.net stalkers, luv ya guys), and Wormtail's Worst Enemy

You can still put me on Author Alert, if you want.

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Harry.  The whole thing really belongs to J.K. Rowling. 


	5. Runaway

Unraveled 

Chapter Five: Runaway

            Nell and Fiona set up house in San Francisco.  They fell into a pattern that appeared to be normal to all the Muggles that lived around them.  Fiona was enrolled into an international school where she kept to herself and made herself as invisible as possible.  She did not have any after school activities.  Nell picked her up and dropped her off every school day.  Fiona was given a cell phone and told to keep it on at all times.

            Nell noticed how much quieter Fiona was.  There was hardly any music anymore.  The grand piano that Thalia saved up for had to be left behind in Virginia.  Fiona's violin remained in its case, collecting dust.  Fiona hardly talked at all.  In school, she waited to be called on, but most often she was ignored by the teachers and the students alike.

            Fiona was in constant conflict inside.  She was now a double outsider.  She always knew that she did not belong in the Muggle world, and now she felt as if she did not belong in the wizarding world.  She was an outsider looking inside two worlds.  Neither world she belonged to.  Fiona felt more abandoned.  Her father walked out on her mother even before she was born.  She never knew what it was like to have her father love her.  Her grandfather murdered her mother.  He was the most vile and hated man in the wizarding world.  

            Yet, Fiona's excellence in school never faltered.  Nell continued to praise her efforts and reward her.  She would give Fiona anything she wanted.  The only thing Fiona wanted was her mother.

*

            Sirius did not know where to start looking.  He decided to look at the house that was written at the address on the package to Remus that Thalia sent him.  He dressed like a Muggle, wearing black jeans, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket.  Remus withdrew from Sirius' bank account at Gringotts, so that Sirius had some money for the journey.  Remus converted most of it into Muggle currency.  Sirius left Buckbeak in Remus' care.

            The Muggle neighborhood that Sirius' family had resided in, reminded him of the Muggle neighborhood where he had confronted Peter for the murders of the Potters.  He walked until he found a house with a tire swing in the front yard.  There was a "For Sale" sign on the front lawn.  He looked at the house.  It was small and cozy.  Nothing like Black Manor.  He recognized the tree that had a tire swing on it as the same tree in the picture that was in his pocket.  He was so engrossed at looking at the house that he did not noticed when a woman wearing a sun hat, soil caked clothes and gardening gloves came up to him.

            "Sir?" asked the elderly woman with a sweet Southern accent.

            Sirius turned to look at her.  "Yes?" he whispered.  

            "If you are interested in the house, you should call the realtor," said the woman.  "However, I don't think you should buy that house, Sir.  Maybe, the house across the street."  

            "Why?" asked Sirius without turning to look at the other house.

            "That's the Blacks' house.  Thalia and Fiona Black lived there.  Such a sweet family.  Thalia Black was a very kind woman.  One of the best gardeners in this whole neighborhood.  She died in that house," said the woman.  Her tone sounded melancholy.

            "How did she die?" asked Sirius in a soft voice.  He knew how.

            "I can't say.  No one can.  Not even the authorities.  But, what do they know?  They were actually questioning and attacking that poor child," said the woman in an angry, defensive voice.

            Sirius' head snapped up and faced the woman.  "What do you mean?" he demanded as he felt his temper rise.

            "The police.  They kept questioning Fiona Black.  She was the apple of her mother's eye.  Always polite and as kind as her mother.  I've lived a long time.  Most kids her age, these days, have no account for manners.  She had the cutest smile on her face.  Not anymore.  I do miss that girl.  Her godmother, the one who owned the house across the street, moved her away from here," said the elderly woman.  She was retired and things were too quiet for her.  She also felt that the man had something to do with the Blacks.  He was obviously English like Thalia.  

            "Tell me, Sir.  Are you by any chance, Mr. Black?" asked the woman with a raised eyebrow.

            Sirius looked surprised.  "I was always away.  I should have been here," whispered Sirius without confirming anything.

            "I am sorry.  I think Dr. Lawson took Fiona to California.  That's where she's from.  Look at the roses, Sir," said the woman with a kind smile as she touched the petals.  "They are beautiful.  Thalia grew them year round.  Her favorites were the gardenias and the lilies.  She loved the lilies so much that she gave the name as her daughter's middle name.  She had some special magic.  You do know the legend of how to grow roses, don't you, Sir?"

            Sirius shook his head.  He reached down to touch the petals.  It was not hard for him to imagine Thalia working in the garden.  He was sure that there was another one in the backyard.  

            "Love.  That's the magic, Sir.  My mother once told me that roses used to be so hard to grow.  The ones we have told aren't the ones from before.  The ones from before last all year round and the smell of the roses never fades.  The roses used to stay perfect for days on end before wilting on the last day.  The magic is love.  It takes a lot of love to grow roses like those, not science or luck.  Thalia had a lot of love in her, Sir," whispered the woman.  

            "Where is she now?" rasped Sirius as he gently broke the stem of a white lily.  

            "She's buried in a cemetery, not far from here.  I'll tell you where…" said the woman with the voice like honey.

*

            Fiona waited for Nell to pick her up from the school.  It was Augustine's Academy, one of the premier schools in the United States.  She didn't mind it so much because it was a little better than her old school.  No one cared that she existed, and that was all she really wanted.  Fiona carried herself with as much dignity as possible.   Her mother always told her to keep her head up high.  Fiona felt awkward because her mother was tall, graceful, and elegant.  Fiona felt she was undersized and klutzy.  Her hair was also straight, not wavy like her mother's.  It was her father's hair.  That was only how Fiona saw herself.

            Most people saw her as elegant like her mother.  She was not tall, yet, but there was still time for her to grow.  Her ruby colored eyes were unusually, and not amber like her mother's.  Most of the boys in the school thought that she was the prettiest girl there already, but she was also strange and mysterious.  All the other students wondered why Fiona was living with just a godmother.  Where were her parents?  

            "Hey, Fin.  I'm sorry I'm late," said Nell as she pulled up in a new BMW SUV.  Fiona climbed into the car.  "So, how was your day?  Did you learn anything new today?" asked Nell as she got the car moving again.  She wanted to keep things as normal for Fiona as possible.

            "Fine.  Nothing," whispered Fiona as answers to Nell's questions.  

            _It's been less than three weeks.  I can't push her.  She'll open up when she's ready,_ thought Nell sadly.  "I was thinking that we should go out and eat in Chinatown tonight.  What do you think?" asked Nell.  She wanted to get Fiona talking.  

            "Okay," whispered Fiona.  She kept thinking about what Nell had told her.  There was a whole other world out there.  There was a world where magic existed, but Fiona knew she couldn't belong in that world.  Her mother renounced it.  Her father still belonged in it.  Fiona's thoughts were on the man known as Sirius Black.  Someone she hardly knew.  What was he really like?  Why did he leave?  He didn't just leave her mother; he left her as well.  He didn't know that she existed.  She doubted that he even cared if she did.  She was a flawed child from a flawed mother.  He didn't love her mother enough to stay and accept what she was.  Fiona knew that he wouldn't love her either.  It made her sadder.  

            "Honey, this isn't going to be a permanent place either.  You do understand that we have to keep moving," said Nell quietly.

            "What?" asked Fiona as she finally turned to talk to Nell.

            "We can't stay in one place.  I don't want you getting hurt.  And I don't want the Muggles getting hurt around us either.  You will finish off this semester here before we move on.  You're a year ahead, so it's not going to be a problem if we take you out of school for a while," said Nell.

            "You mean you're going to have to take me out of school for a while?" asked Fiona.

            "Yes.  However, you have to be trained in your magic.  It's dangerous not to train you because you are already having some problems controlling your powers," answered Nell.

            "Mom never punished me after all those weird things in school.  Sometimes I didn't even get caught," admitted Fiona sadly.

            "Your mother didn't believe in punishing you because she knew that you didn't know what you were doing.  It would be foolish to punish you when you didn't even know what you did was wrong.  Your mother always believed that everyone had the right to some fairness," said Nell.

            Fiona fell silent.  Nell had told her that Sirius Black never got a trial.  He was just shipped off to prison.  Fiona didn't know how to feel about it.  She didn't know how she felt about her father.  She didn't know if she should hate him for abandoning her.

*

            Sirius apparated to the cemetery that Thalia was buried in.  He walked around looking for her grave.  It took him fifteen minutes to find it.  He stopped in front of it and dropped to his knees.  He touched the name on the gravestone.  "Thalia Morgaine Black," whispered Sirius.  

            He placed the flower from the house on the grave.  He wanted nothing more, but to tell her he was sorry for everything.  He was sorry for not believing in her.  He was sorry for not being there when she needed him the most.  He was sorry for leaving her alone to raise their daughter.  He took out the picture in his pocket to look at his wife and daughter again.  Sirius was still amazed at the sight of them.  His daughter looked like the sweetest little angel.  He knew better.  Sirius read about how Fiona defied her mother.  He thought that was brave of Fiona to defy the daughter of Voldemort.  Somehow, Sirius knew that Voldemort wasn't going to be happy with a granddaughter.  Sirius was grateful that Fiona was a girl.  

            In Thalia's diary, Sirius read about how Voldemort held one thing against her: she was female.  Sirius laughed at the irony of it.  The Muggles were the ones who figured out that it was the father's genetic material that determined what the sex of a child would be.  It was Voldemort's fault that Thalia was a female.  A trait that Sirius loved about her.  Sirius was all right with having a little girl.  A young teenage girl.  He didn't know about trying to relate to a girl.  

            Back in Hogwarts, Sirius prided himself for being a ladies' man.  He never thought for a second that he would find anyone like Thalia.  Sirius didn't know the real reason why she wouldn't give him a chance.  He was persistent.  Thalia was annoyed with him and accused him of only going after her like a trophy.  Sirius didn't know why he had to have her.  He just needed her.  He gave up pursuing other women.  Now Sirius knew that Thalia was afraid of having a close relationship with anyone because she was afraid of losing them.  Everything that Thalia held dear, her father destroyed.  It started with her mother.  Thalia wrote about having a teacher that Voldemort killed right in front of her.  Thalia lived in constant fear of her father.  

            Sirius was surprised to find that Thalia was engaged to Snape.  She and Snape became friends.  He was the one who helped her the most.  It was no wonder that Thalia selected him to be one of Fiona's godfathers.  Sirius always thought that Snape was holding more than just that incident back at Hogwarts against him.  Snape was standing up for Thalia.  She wrote that she viewed him as her older brother and protector.

            Sirius suddenly remembered Harry's third year.  Snape knew about Fiona and Thalia, but said nothing.  He was keeping them safe.  Snape was doing what Sirius should have been doing.  "Thalia, I hope you can hear me," whispered Sirius.  "I was wrong.  What can I do?"

            A breeze around his shoulders again.  It was as if Thalia was trying to comfort him.  A sad smile came over Sirius' face.  He felt warmer.  He could hear her infectious laughter off in the distance.  Sirius did not feel so cold and alone at the moment.  

            "I should take care of her.  I promise I won't let him take her.  I won't fail this time, Thalia.  I can't.  I'm sorry.  I was so stupid.  I was too impulsive.  I should have stayed.  Thank you for giving me our daughter," said Sirius softly.  That was he could say. 

            He headed back to the Muggle bed and breakfast he was staying at.  The staff gave him strange looks when he asked for a room with a fireplace.  He threw some powder into the fire, and Remus showed up.

            "What happened?" asked Remus.

            "I found Thalia's grave.  The neighbor said that Nell Lawson was from California originally.  I think that they went there.  Remus, it's a safe bet that they're living among the Muggles.  What is the Muggle way of finding someone?" asked Sirius.  "I need Hermione Granger's help."

            "She would know.  I think Harry might as well.  What do you know about Nell Lawson?" asked Remus.  Other than her name and her title as Fiona's godmother, Remus didn't know much more.

            "She's a Muggle doctor.  Her father is a Muggle and a doctor.  She decided to follow in his footsteps because her family's always had doctors in it.  I don't know how to even start looking in the Muggle world for them.  California is the most populous state in the US.  I haven't got a clue where they are in California, Remus," said Sirius.

            "Hermione might be able to come up with something, Sirius.  But, what are you going to do if you find them?" asked Remus.  

            "What do you mean?" asked Sirius cautiously.

            "Your daughter's been without you for her whole life.  I don't think you should push things," said Remus.

            "I know.  I have to protect her.  I'll find a way to do it," said Sirius.  

            "What about her godmother?  Can we trust her?" asked Remus.

            "Yes.  I'll trust Thalia's judgment.  She hasn't been wrong yet.  It's easier to find Nell Lawson than it is to find Fiona.  I don't want her to think that she's alone without her mother," said Sirius.  Once again Sirius was putting his freedom on the line.  "I haven't been there her whole life, Remus.  I have to be there, even if she doesn't know it."  

            "Do you think she knows anything yet?" asked Remus.

            "I don't know.  If she does, it's better.  I don't want her to hate me, Remus," said Sirius.  It was his fear.  He didn't want his daughter to hate him.

            "I don't think she's going to hate you.  She doesn't even know you," said Remus.

            "I know a lot about her already.  Thalia wrote almost everything down in her diary.  I know that Fiona has a sweet tooth.  She likes to play the piano, violin, and guitar.  She took karate instead of ballet.  She also does archery.  She loves dogs and horses, but she's afraid of snakes," said Sirius.  

            "Dogs?  Well, that gives you a chance.  I didn't think that an heir of Slytherin would be afraid of snakes, Sirius," said Remus thoughtfully.

            "She speaks Parseltongue like her mother.  She has magic in her, Remus," said Sirius.  He would have taken her if she was squib.  She was his baby.  He was already proud of her.  Remus could hear the paternal pride on Sirius' voice.  

            "It's going to take a lot to win her over," said Remus thoughtfully.

            "I won her mother over," said Sirius with a slight smile.  He did.  It took a while to do that.  It was a challenge to win over Thalia.  

            "Remember, Sirius, she's also part of you.  Do you think that will make it easier?" asked Remus.

            "I don't know.  I suppose not," agreed Sirius.  "I'll contact you soon."

            Sirius let the fireplace dim on its own.  He found himself reading Thalia's diary again.   He noticed that it smelled like gardenias.  He read a passage about Fiona two years back.  

            "_The news from England sounds good.  Sirius' managed to break of Azkaban.  It's amazing.  I don't know where he's gone now.  I think he's probably gone to look for Harry Potter.  I hope both of them are fine.  It's been so long since I've talked to Sev.  I haven't seen him since the day he dropped me off to go to America.  _

_            Fiona decided to take archery.  I have to buy her a bow and some arrows.  The instructor was impressed with her.  So, many lessons to pay for.  Luckily, there are some dance productions coming up.  I can direct some productions for some extra cash.  She's turning into Robin Hood.  I think Sirius would find it amusing.  He'd probably volunteer for William Tell for her.  I must go now.  I have to get up early and drop her off at school.  Nell is due back from San Francisco in the afternoon.  I'm going to pick her up at the airport.  I wonder how she feels about the news from England…"_

            Sirius' thoughts perked up at the mention of San Francisco.  He turned a few pages back and found out that Nell was from San Francisco and that was where her father's medical practice was.  San Francisco was still a large place to search, but at least Sirius had an idea of where Fiona was.

*

            Dr. Richard Lawson and his wife, Laura, were preparing some dinner at their townhouse in San Francisco.  Dr. Lawson was a Muggle doctor who adored his wife and only daughter.  Both women were witches.  They were both talented and beautiful women.  Tonight, he was going to meet his daughter's goddaughter again.  The Lawsons came to Virginia often to visit their daughter and to spend time with Fiona.

            "Now, go easy on Nell and Fiona.  They've had a hard time," said Laura.  "We have to make them feel at home."

            "Does Fiona go to school for wizards?" asked Richard.

            "No.  She was raised as a Muggle, but she's still a witch.  Her mother just died.  It was You-Know-Who that killed her," said Laura grimly.  

            "It's unbelievable that anyone would murder their own daughter," whispered Richard.  He knew about the dealings of the wizarding world.  It was hard for him to understand that Voldemort was evil.  It was a hard concept for any Muggle to understand, but after hearing about the murder of Thalia Black, he didn't have any trouble understanding anymore.  Voldemort was a man willing to give up anything for power, even his own flesh and blood.

            "Nell is worried about her.  She's losing weight and not sleeping at night," said Laura worriedly.

            "Losing weight?  Is she still that skinny little girl I remember?" asked Richard.

            "Yes.  She's tiny enough as it is," said Laura with a sigh.

            "Where is her father?  He should be here with her," said Richard, suddenly.  He knew very little about Fiona's father.  Laura and Nell never explained Sirius Black to him.  

            "He can't be with her.  He's—" said Laura when the door was unlocked.  Nell came in followed by Fiona.

            "Mom.  Dad.  We're here.  What's for dinner?" asked Nell as she walked in.  Her mother hugged her followed by her father.

            "You're over thirty and you still ask what's for dinner whenever you come," remarked Richard.  "Fiona, why don't you sit down?"

            Fiona nodded as she walked to the couch and sat down.  Laura looked at Nell who nodded.  Richard walked up to Fiona.  "We heard.  I can't say how sorry I am, honey," whispered Richard.  He always thought of himself as a grandfather to Fiona.  He placed his hand on Fiona's shoulder.  He was also the only man Fiona really trusted.  

            "Mom, I'll help you in the kitchen," said Nell as she went off to the kitchen without waiting for her mother.  

            "Dinner will be on soon, sweetie," said Laura.  "I made strawberry cheesecake for dessert."  She joined Nell in the kitchen.  

            "See what I was talking about?" asked Nell as she started to cut the vegetables to put it into the pot.

            "I saw.  Nell, how are you holding up?  You look like you haven't slept in days.  You haven't let yourself grieve.  You just lost your best friend," whispered Laura.

            "I can't worry about myself, Mom.  Fiona needs me to be strong.  She didn't cry after her mother died.  She just shut her emotions down," said Nell as she started to cut the vegetables in larger chunks without care.  "I can't stop.  I c—" she started sobbing.  She placed the knife down on the cutting board.  

            Laura placed her hands on Nell's trembling shoulders.  "I know.  I know," whispered Laura.

            "I promised Thalia that I would protect her in case anything happened.  I don't like all this hiding.  Her father was not the person Thalia was hiding from.  It was her grandfather.  I can't even get myself to say his name.  How can I be brave enough to fight him to protect Fiona?" asked Nell.  She was trembling from stress and fear.

            "We cannot let Voldemort scare us, Nell.  If he does just that, he wins," whispered Laura as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.  

            "So, Nell told you about your father and grandfather?" asked Richard with a heavy sigh.  Fiona gave him a weak nod.  He was worried about her.  Fiona was the closest thing he had to a granddaughter.  Thalia and Nell were practically sisters.  Richard felt sick when he heard about what had happened to Thalia.  As far as he was concerned, Voldemort was more than just evil; he wasn't human.  

            "I feel bad.  I was bad that day.  I disrupted the chemistry class.  I had to bring home a note for her to sign.  I wasn't very good.  I don't know.  Trouble seems to follow me, but Mom never really yelled that often.  The only time I remember her yelling was the time I threw the ballet slippers out the window when I was six.  I just ran off," said Fiona with a sad smile.

            "Yes, I remember.  Your mother told us.  You ran off declaring, 'No ballet.  No ballet.  No ballet.'  She loved that spark of yours.  Children always give their parents a hard time, Fiona.  It's just the natural order of things.  You weren't bad.  You were just trying to express yourself.  As for the things at school, those were just accidents.  Your mother knew that," said Richard in a reassuring voice with his gray eyes twinkling with amusment.

            "Thank you, Dr. Lawson," whispered Fiona as she gave him a weak smile.

            He was just grateful to see her dimples.  She didn't really smile, so that's all he could see.

*

            The next morning Remus summoned Harry, Hermione and Ron to his office.  Sirius told Harry he could tell Hermione and Ron about what happened.  Ron was more shocked than Hermione.  "A daughter?  Sirius has a daughter?  How did that happen?" asked Ron incredulously.  

            "How do you think?  Didn't you have that talk with your mother?" asked Hermione with some amusement.  Ron's face turned red all the way up to his ears.  

            "Well…of course, I know that.  What I meant was why didn't Sirius say anything sooner?  Didn't Professor Lupin know?" asked Ron.

            "No, he didn't.  Sirius didn't even know.  He was sent to Azkaban before she was born," said Harry.  

            "That must have been so hard for Sirius' family.  I never thought of him having a family," whispered Hermione.

            "That's what I meant before," said Ron.   

            "His family is hiding from Voldemort," said Harry.  Ron and Hermione winced at the mention of Voldemort.  They didn't bother to correct Harry anymore.  "He killed Sirius' wife," he added.

            Ron paled over to the point that his freckles showed up darker.  Hermione's jaw dropped, but she closed it again.  There was news from outside Hogwarts about the increased attacks by Death Eaters.  "I heard it myself.  I had a nightmare, but it was real.  He did it himself," said Harry slowly.  

            "What does Professor Lupin need me for?" asked Hermione.

            "He needs your expertise with Muggle technology," answered Harry.

            "What for?  Harry, I don't use Muggle technology unless I'm back home with my parents," said Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

            "Sirius' family was living in Virginia, but his daughter was moved to California.  Her guardian is a Muggle doctor, but she's a witch.  Sirius needs to know where his daughter is.  He thinks that they're still in the Muggle world," said Harry.

            "Must be hard to be in the Muggle world," commented Ron.

            "Well, if she's learning magic, it is.  We have to get far enough from Hogwarts and Hogsmeade to be able to use an internet connection," said Hermione thoughtfully.  She was referring to how magic interfered with Muggle electronics.  

            Harry didn't mention Fiona's family.  He didn't want Ron and Hermione to judge her ahead of time.  He wanted her to have a chance.  They finally arrived at Professor Lupin's office to find him patiently waiting for them.  He smiled at all of them pleasantly.

            "How are all of you today?" asked Remus.

            "Fine," said Harry.

            "I'd like to see how Muggles find each other," said Ron.

            "We have to get far away from the magic to do that," said Hermione.

            "Yes, we'll be taking a portkey to the closest Muggle city with the technology you'll need.  Professor Dumbledore has approved it.  We'll be taking the weekend to do it," said Remus. 

            The three friends nodded solemnly.  For Remus, it reminded him of his days as a student.  They reminded him of the days when he didn't have a care in the world.  "Don't worry, Hermione.  You'll get extensions on all of the assignments that are due on Monday.  For all three of you.  Professor Dumbledore arranged it," he added.  He remembered thinking about due dates for assignments while Sirius and James only cared about planning the next adventure they'd get themselves into.  Remus didn't bother to think of Peter.  

            "Thanks, Professor Lupin," said Ron happily.

            "Come along.  We must take a portkey to go off the grounds," said Remus.  

            The three of them had little time to pack and go.  Draco Malfoy watched from a distance as the DADA professor and the trio went off.  He wondered where they were going, so he slipped on his cloak of invisibility and followed them.  He saw them vanish through the portkey.  A smirk glided across his face.  There was one portkey left on the ground.  Potter and Weasley grabbed the same portkey at the same time and took off with it.

            _Dumbledore must have allowed Potter and the rest to leave, but why?  Granger wouldn't just leave with all those assignments due next week.  Lupin has to come back to teach the class, and the full moon just passed.  Weasley goes wherever Potter and Granger go.  The port key must lead somewhere, but where?_, thought Draco.  He took off his cloak after fifteen minutes.  The portkey was a silver spoon on the ground.  It seemed to beckon him towards freedom.  

            It was his only way out.  He heard the voices of Crabbe and Goyle searching for him.  Then he heard the shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson, "I think Draco went outside.  We should go and get him.  He's been alone too much."  The sound of her voice sent a wave of panic through him.  He put the cloak back on.

            "I thought he went here," said Pansy.  Draco stood still, willing the three of them to move along.  He held his breath.  The three of them walked near him.  "I could have sworn he went out here.  Do you suppose he went to go practice flying?" she asked.

            "Um…" started Crabbe, but he trailed off.  

            _Idiots,_ thought Draco.  He had to bite his lip to keep himself from saying it out loud.  _Please don't let them see that portkey.  Please._

            "Let's go there," said Goyle after some time passed.  Draco wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, but kept quiet.

            "Oh, Draco!" called off Pansy as she went off ahead of Goyle and Crabbe.  The two boys followed after her.  

            Draco stood still longer than he had to.  He didn't bother to take off the cloak.  Instead, he walked up to the silver spoon, and in a moment he was pulled away from Hogwarts grounds.  Little did Draco know he was also being watched.

            "Looks like it's starting, Severus," said Professor Dumbledore as they watched the silver spoon vanish into thin air.  

            "Do you think this is wise?" asked Severus.

            "We'll have to see.  We must save both of them," said Professor Dumbledore.  His blue eyes sparkled with anticipation.

AN:  Thalia refers to Severus as Sev.  It's a term of endearment.  ^_^  Draco's made a break for it, while Remus, Harry, Hermione, and Ron try to figure out where Fiona and Nell are.  Sirius is still trying to prepare himself for the eventually meeting with Fiona.  It should happen soon.  Fiona's personality proves to be more complex than I initially planned.  Heck, look at her parents.  Think of Thalia's initials before she got married (TMR…^_^).  I'm playing with names like JK Rowling does.  I was thinking of a strange omake or clip thing like, Fiona at the age of one and a half with her father (if it wasn't a serious fic):

_Sirius: Daddy…_

_Fiona: Padfoot!_

_Sirius: No.  That's what grown ups call me.  It's Daddy for you._

_Fiona (thinking really hard): Dad…_

_Sirius: That's it!_

_Fiona (smiling, giggling): DADFOOT!_

_Sirius: @_@_

Just some random silliness on my part and something I remembered from _The Simpsons_.  I will most likely show the relationship that Sirius and Thalia had.  Is Sirius ready for fatherhood?  We'll see.  Thanks to IvyDragon for editing.  

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be rich.  I am poor.  Therefore, I don't own Harry Potter.  J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.


	6. Normal

Unraveled

Chapter Six: Normal

            Normal.  That was all Fiona wanted to be.  She wanted to be normal.  It didn't matter where.  She just wanted to be normal somewhere.  In the wizarding world, she didn't know how to do magic like kids her age.  In the Muggle world, she was doing some strange, unexplainable things.  At least the Muggles couldn't explain the things she did.  She was a child prodigy.  The adults marveled at her skill as a musician.  The children were a little envious of her talents.  She had no friends.

            Still, Fiona kept her head held up high.  She walked with the same regal grace her mother had.  Fiona knew that she and Nell came to San Francisco because Nell's father's practice was there.  He allowed Nell to go off and tend to Fiona's needs.  Nell picked up and dropped off Fiona everyday for school.  Nell also wanted to provide Fiona with some normal things.  Laura and Richard Lawson acted like proud grandparents.  They were still trying to get Nell married, but she wasn't ready even without Fiona to worry about.  She was too buried in her career.  

            Fiona was at school.  It was a nice, sunny day.  Very typical California weather.  Fiona wanted to get to the school's music room because there was a piano there.  She had to abandon her piano back in Virginia.  The music teacher, Mr. Carlton, let Fiona go use the piano whenever she wanted.  She was popular among the teachers for her intelligence.  The only thing that annoyed most of the teachers was Fiona's lack of participation and attention in class.  Fiona hardly paid attention in class, but when called upon, she always provided the correct answers.  

            She walked into the music room and found the piano waiting for her.  She dropped her book bag off on the chair and started playing a Beethoven piece.  Her love for classical music came from her mother, but Fiona soon moved to more modern pieces.  It was another half hour before class, so she continued playing until her digital watch set off five minutes before the class bell was supposed to go off.  Disappointed that time was up, Fiona got up slowly.  She really missed her own baby grand piano.  Nell said that she would get Fiona a keyboard soon, but for her fourteenth birthday.  

            She was turning fourteen soon.  Fiona didn't really want her birthday to come.  She had never had a birthday without her mother before.  She remembered being little and asking for things her mother couldn't afford.  Nell always came through and bought the things Fiona wanted.  Fiona now realized that her mother must have felt horrible for not being able to give her everything she wanted.  Fiona didn't know that Thalia had money set aside for her, and Nell was also providing for Fiona's needs.  She wasn't alone.

            She walked into English class on time and took her seat next to the window.  "Today, we will be covering more of William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.  Now, I need to assign parts.  Let's see who hasn't played Romeo?" asked Ms. Raine.

            Some of the boys raised their hands reluctantly.  They really didn't want to read Romeo's role.  Shakespeare was a little hard for the class, and they didn't want to look stupid.  She picked one of the boys, Rick.

            "Okay, who hasn't read Juliet?" asked Ms. Raine.  

            Some of the girls raised their hands while Fiona didn't bother.  She didn't care.  "Ms. Black?  Have you read Juliet's part for the class yet?" asked Ms. Raine.  She was eager to engage Fiona in class participation.  Fiona looked at her from the window and shook her head slowly.  "Then, you will read Juliet."

            Fiona opened her mouth to say something, but stopped.  It was too late to stop Ms. Raine.  She was already calling on other people.  Fiona wanted to raise her hand and volunteer for the part of the narrator who was only supposed to read the stage directions.  "Let's begin," said Ms. Raine pleasantly. 

            Fiona reluctantly stood up and followed Rick to the front of the room where they said the lines.  Rick was fumbling through the couplets, while Fiona read it with expertise.  The class was impressed with Fiona's reading, while Rick almost kissed her on the cheek because it was the balcony scene.  Fiona had pulled away from him before he had the chance.  

            "Very good Rick.  Fiona.  Go back to your seats," said Ms. Raine.  She gave them their assignments for the next week.  Fiona was out the door before everyone.  The girls thought that she was cute.  She made the perfect, believable Juliet.  Rick and the other guys wanted to get to know the new girl better.

            "Do you think she has a boyfriend?" asked one of the boys hopefully.

            "You dumb ass.  She hasn't been in Francisco long enough," answered one of the other boys.

            The boys continued to walk off talking.  Fiona shook her head at the attention.  As far as she was concerned, boys were stupid.

*

            Draco didn't know where he was.  All he knew was that he was not in a wizarding place any longer.  _What have I gotten myself into?_, thought Draco as he walked forward.  He had to take off his cloak.  He had landed in an alleyway.  There were cats that scattered upon his arrival.  He shuddered at the thought of all the Muggles that were out there.  However, he quickly straightened up his shoulders.  They were just Muggles and couldn't hurt him.  He folded his cloak as much as possible and took off part of his school uniform.  

            He took off his outer vest and tie.  He folded his robes over them and the invisibility cloak.  He kept the bundle under his arm and his wand was in his pocket.  Draco always carried some galleons with him out of habit.  He walked out of the alleyway into the sharp sunlight outside.  It almost blinded him.  Draco cautiously looked around to see if anyone had noticed him, then he quickly moved out of the alleyway.

            To Draco's relief, no one saw him.  He walked along the street in the sunlight.  It was not natural for Draco to be in the sunlight like this.  He was actually nearly happy as he walked along.  He felt free.  There was no father telling him what he was supposed to do.  There was no mother telling him what was appropriate or not.  There were no teachers telling him that he had to finish his work on time.  It was wonderful.  

            Best of all, Draco wasn't being told who he had to marry.  Let Voldemort's grand brat be damned!  He didn't care.  He wasn't going to marry the spawn of the spawn of the Dark Lord.  Why couldn't Voldemort bestow that honor upon someone else?  Draco had caught sight of the Dark Lord during the summer.  He looked very strange to him.  Voldemort didn't look the slightest bit human.  He looked like a snake that was turned into a man halfway.  If Voldemort's granddaughter looked anything like him, Draco didn't want to see her either.  Draco knew that it was a new body that Voldemort was walking around in, but still.

            He willed himself to stop thinking of it.  He was free now.  However, he didn't know the first thing about interacting with Muggles.  His father would have killed him for running away.  "Young man, do you have the time?" asked an elderly man.

            Draco's first instinct was to throw out an insult, but instead he looked for his pocket watch.  "It's five past noon," said Draco.

            "Thank you," said the man as he bowed to Draco and went off.  

            That wasn't too bad, but Draco realized that he was hungry.  He didn't have any Muggle money on him.  He had to remember the blasted spell to convert the wizard's gold he had.  He didn't even know exactly where he was.  He spotted some Muggle teenagers headed into a place called Harrods's.  He heard part of their conversation.

            "Did you see the Cup?  It was so close.  I hope England makes it," said one of the boys.

            "Yeah!  Do you want to go and get something to eat?" asked one of the girls as she rolled her eyes at the boy who just spoke.  

            Draco waited for them to go into Harrods first before following in after them.  He was amazed to find Muggle shops.  It nothing like Diagon Alley, but it had staircases that moved people up without them moving themselves.  There were people walking around with bags full of purchases.  It was Saturday.  Draco had never seen anything like it in his life.  The Muggles weren't as backwards as he thought.  

            He watched as people made purchases with cards and they signed slips instead of handing money over to the cashiers.  There were shops that sold candlesticks for homes and places that had the smell of herbs.  He found that there was a Muggle bookstore that was well-organized.  The bookstore looked like stately. There was a stand with books.  A book on the stand caught his eye.  A book by some Muggle named J.R.R. Tolkien, called _Lord of the Rings_.  He picked it up and read the back of it.  The book stated that it was the entire trilogy.  The word "wizard" caught Draco's eye.  Draco put the book the down, but only so that he could discreetly perform the conversion spell for money he had.  He found that he had quite a bit of pounds on him now.  He picked up the book and took a deep breath.  This was the first time he had ever purchased any Muggle items from a Muggle store.  

            "It will be £ 14.00," said the salesclerk with a smile.  

            Draco was slightly confused with the Muggle money, so he handed the salesclerk a twenty pound note.  The salesclerk gave him change, and Draco was off.  He decided that he wasn't dressed right.  He went into a shop and bought some clothes.  Once again he trusted the Muggle salesperson to give him the right change.  He had quite a bit of money on him, so he bought a wallet while he was in the store to put it in.  He continued until he reached the ground level of Harrods.  He finally found the Food Hall.  It looked like a market.  Draco wanted something he could eat that was already prepared.  Finally, he found a bunch of restaurants.  There was a place that sold pizza.  There were lots of Muggles there, so Draco decided to try it even though there was a line.  It seemed safer than some of the more exotic restaurants they had.  Draco was amazed to find that it tasted good.  He also drank some weird Muggle drink called a soda.  It was bubbly and cold, but it tasted good.  The soda was sweet, but slightly bitter.  The bubbles, at first, were burning him slightly.  Draco was careful to get an extra cup of water just in case.  Afterwards, Draco saw an ice cream shop and decided to get some.  He was not happy to find that the Muggles had plainer flavors, but he decided to get what the server recommended.  Draco felt happier.  He knew that it wasn't going to last, but he allowed himself to enjoy his freedom for a while.  

            The Muggles were surprisingly polite.  When some accidentally ran into him, they quickly apologized.  However, more than once during the day, Draco had to remind himself that the Muggles were still inferior creatures.  Draco didn't know that his view of the world was starting to change.

*

            Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sitting in a Muggle library because Hermione needed the computers.  Remus looked around.  It was very rare for him to be in the Muggle world.  Remus wanted too look around the library.  Ron felt out of place, so he stayed near Hermione and Harry for security.  

            "Let's see," whispered Hermione.  "The guardian is a doctor.  The Muggles keep databases on doctors because they need licenses to practice."

            "Why?" asked Ron.

            "Because they hold the lives of other people in their hands," replied Hermione as she typed up the address for the American Medical Association.  She found that that the doctors' registry was broken up into states.  Hmm.  I'll start at the place where Snuffles' daughter was at last."

            Remus walked over to where they were.  "Virginia," he said quietly.

            Hermione moved the mouse around and typed a bit.  Ron thought it was strange that all the letters were jumbled up, but Hermione used the computer keyboard with expertise.  "Dr. Nell Lawson practiced medical at a local hospital at Falls Church Virginia, close to the US capital."

            "But, she's moved since then.  Snuffles is sure of it," said Harry.

            "Okay, but I need an idea of where she went," said Hermione.

            "California.  That's what Snuffles said.  Look for two Lawsons.  Nell Lawson's father is also a doctor," suggested Remus.

            Ron was impressed with Hermione's skill on the computer.  "I found out that she has a medical license in both California and Virginia.  There's a Richard Lawson with a private practice in San Francisco.  He has a website, but then again almost of them have websites," said Hermione after ten minutes.

            They went through the website where the address of the clinic was and the hours of the office.  "It's pretty typically these days.  You can find almost anyone on the web," said Hermione triumphantly.  

            "Let's get the address.  Snuffles will need it," said Remus.  Hermione quickly wrote down the address, phone number, and fax number.  She added the e-mail address and the website address, even thought Sirius probably didn't know how to use them.  She double checked everything before whipping the history off the computer, so that the next person couldn't tell where she had been.  

            "We're done.  What do we do now?" asked Hermione.

            "We're in London for the weekend," said Ron excitedly.  He was a little loud because he earned some looks from other people.

            The four of them left to go back to the inn that they were staying in.  Harry and Ron shared a room, while Hermione and Remus had separate rooms.  Remus decided that he had to contact Sirius with the information, so the three students joined him.  "Sirius, Hermione came through," said Remus.

            "Thanks, Hermione.  I knew that you could do it," said Sirius with a smile.

            "You're welcome," said Hermione as a blush came over her cheeks.

            Remus told Sirius the information.  Sirius only asked for it to be repeated once more to double check.  "How are you, Sirius?" asked Harry with concern.

            "I'm fine.  Be careful, Harry.  Take care of yourself.  You, too.  Ron.  Hermione.  Remus, I'll stay in touch," said Sirius as he faded out.

            "What do you want to do now?" asked Remus.

            "I've never been around Muggle London before," said Ron.

            "I haven't been around here much at all," said Harry.

            "Where would you like to go?" asked Remus.  The three of them looked at Hermione.  She looked surprised.  

            "Well, there are a good amount of museums to see in London," said Hermione thoughtfully.  Ron shook his head, while Harry gave Hermione a funny look.  Remus hid his amusement.  Ron reminded Remus strongly of Sirius when he was younger.  Harry was definitely like his father.  

            "I don't think so!" declared Ron, not sparing Hermione's feelings at all.

            "Like you know where you want to go?!" spat back Hermione.

            Harry took one step away from them.  Remus thought that was like Lily.  She always knew when to step back and let people fight.  "All right. Why don't we all pick something and do it?" suggested Remus.

            "That's fine with me," agreed Harry.

            "All right, but only one museum," said Ron gruffly as he shot a look at Hermione.

            "Great," agreed Hermione.  

*

            Draco enjoyed himself, but he didn't know where else to go.  He still had lots of money, so he wasn't that worried.  Draco ran his fingers through his hair.  He usually kept it slicked back, but during the day, his hair loosened.  His bangs feel over his eyes.  He wore the Muggle clothes he had bought and tried to blend in as much as possible.  He was getting looks from some of the Muggle girls as he walked passed them.  

            He was just leaving when he saw Potter and the others.  He nearly froze in his spot, but calmed himself back down quickly.  He had to get passed them without being too obvious.  His only hope was to walk passed Weasley.  Weasley was the least observant of the group.  The main problem was that damn DADA professor.  Lupin was too observant.  Draco took a risk and walked passed Weasley without running into them by keeping his head down.  His platinum blonde hair shielded his face.  However, he was surprised when Professor Lupin's hand darted out and grabbed Draco's arm.  

            "Mr. Malfoy," said Professor Lupin in his usual calm, mild voice.

            Draco shook him off his arm and took off running as fast as he could.  Harry looked surprised.  "That was Malfoy?!" shouted Ron.

            Harry took off running after Draco.  Ron quickly followed behind him.  Hermione stood there stunned while Remus still remained calm.  "What's going on?" asked Hermione.

            "He's the one," said Remus quietly.  That piece of the puzzle fell into place.  He knew that Draco had to be the one that Voldemort selected as Fiona's husband.  "What was he doing here?" asked Hermione in amazement.

            "I don't know, but I think I know how he got here," said Remus thoughtfully.

            Draco ran as fast as he could.  He quickly took off for the crowds of Muggles going against the flow.  The Muggles served their purpose and blocked Potter and Weasley off.  Draco made it to the Muggle subway system.  He took the stairs to the Underground, not knowing where they lead.  

            Ron and Harry stopped in their tracks.  They looked around them and realized that there were too many Muggles around.  They couldn't just draw out their wands.  "Where did he go?" asked Ron.

            "I can't tell," admitted Harry.  He had no idea that Malfoy was that fast.  "What do you supposed he was doing in London?  Do you think he knows about Snuffles?"

            "Let's go back," said Ron as he and Harry took one more look around.  They walked back to the front of Harrods where Hermione and Remus were waiting for them.

            "That was strange.  I was sure that was Malfoy," said Ron.  "He walked right passed me, but I didn't noticed until you grabbed him, Professor Lupin."

            "What's he doing in here?  Why was he wearing Muggle clothes?" asked Harry in a hushed voice.

            "We're not sure," said Hermione.  She spent the time trying to question Remus, but to no avail.  

            "Why don't we go get something to eat?" asked Remus as he stood up.  He was wearing Muggle clothes like Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  He was dressed in slacks and a white shirt.  Remus walked towards a restaurant.  It was a café.  He pulled some Muggle money out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione.  "I'm not too sure about the money, so I'll leave you in charge."

            "Can we talk about what just happened?" asked Harry.

            "That was strange.  I never thought I'd see Malfoy anywhere near so many Muggles.  The only time he's out around Muggles is at King's Cross to take the train," said Ron.

            "We saw him at breakfast back at the Hall," said Hermione thoughtfully.

            "Obviously he's here for a purpose, but he took off.  I should report this to Severus," said Remus.

            "Maybe, Snape sent him here," said Ron.

            "No, I don't think so.  Malfoy wouldn't just come here on his own.  It's too much of a coincidence," said Harry.  "What are the odds that he'd show up here as we showed up here?"

            "I didn't see him when we took the portkeys over here," said Hermione.

            "That's true," said Remus.  He was letting the three of them think things out, but he had already formulated what had happened.  It was interesting to see what they would come up with.

            "He probably has a cloak like mine," said Harry.

            "That's true.  The Malfoys could afford stuff like that," said Ron.

            "But, that still doesn't explain everything," insisted Hermione.

            "Also, he took off running, but I don't think he knows his way around this part of London," said Harry.  

            Ron started laughing at the thought of Draco being lost in Muggle London.  "Maybe, he won't find his way back!" he said happily.

            "Of course he will.  If he uses his magic, he'll get caught.  If he hasn't used his magic already," said Hermione in a more quiet voice.

            "You said that Snape sent him out on purpose, Professor Lupin," said Harry.

            Remus nodded.  "It's hard to tell, but things are more complicated than you think," he said, musingly.

            Hermione had a look on her face as if she was concentrating really hard.  Ron and Harry soon forgot the whole thing as soon as the food arrived.  Remus knew that he had to contact Professor Dumbledore and tell him about sighting Draco.  Either way, it was an interesting lunch.

            Meanwhile, Draco emerged from the Underground.  He didn't take the subway anywhere.  He didn't think it was safe, and he didn't even know what it was.  It looked like a train, but stranger.  It didn't even sound like a train.  Draco smirked and thought about how fun it was to get away from Potter and Weasley.  He had outsmarted them.

            He had to find a place to stay.  Draco looked around him.  He moved away from the crowds of Muggles.  They were all moving in different directions.  Draco stopped.  He couldn't run forever.  Damn.  He couldn't do it.  If those four were able to find him by accident, his father would be able to do the same.  Draco needed to sit down.  He walked over to a bench and sank into it.  All he wanted to do was escape.  He opened the bag that held his school robes, uniform, and cloak.  He found the book that he bought.  He took it out of the bag.  

            The Muggles weren't as bad as he thought they were.  He still didn't like them, but he didn't loathe them so much.  They were still inferior creatures.  They were still backward in certain ways, but he had seen some of their marvels.  He looked around him.  Would it be so bad to be normal?  To have no magic?  They were happy.

            Everyone was happy.  Draco wasn't happy really.  He only lived through moments of false happiness.  He had money, power, and flawless bloodlines.  He had everything, but he wasn't happy.  He didn't like the false happiness.  He wondered if anyone else was living like this.

*

            The wind came slowly over the trees.  It was lunch time.  Fiona was happily eating by herself.  She did some of her homework while eating an apple.  She stood up and stretched out her arms, tossing the core into a nearby trash can.  Things seemed nice and peaceful.  She turned her head and spotted a man dressed in strange clothes.  They were obviously Asian style, but they were long robes.  He was tall with dark brown, almond-shaped eyes.  His hair was black and short.  His robes were a rich blue.  The sleeves came over his hands with rings on each of his middle fingers to hold the sleeves in place.  

            Fiona realized that he was looking straight at her.  Her heartbeat pounded in her ears.  She stepped back away from him.  "Who are you?" she whispered.

            "My name is Ryu Ran," said the man with a pleasant smile on his face.

            Fiona felt her voice caught in her throat.  Who was this stranger?

            "We will meet again soon," said the man in a gentle voice as he disappeared from her sight with a pop.  Fiona sank to the ground.

            More magic.  More magic to remind her that she wasn't normal.  What did he mean they would meet again soon?  She stood up and tried to act like everything was fine.  Fiona searched through her bag to find the cell phone that Nell gave her.  She was told to call her if anything came up.  Fiona bit her lip as she stared at the cell phone.  Suddenly, the phone rang, starling her.

            The number was Nell.  Fiona answered, "Nell?"

            "I'm sorry, but things are getting really chaotic here today.  Three of my father's nurses are out with the flu, so we're swamped.  Fiona, I need you to stay at the school.  Don't leave on your own.  I'll call up to check on you later," said Nell in rush.

            "But, Nell…" started Fiona.

            "I have to go.  I'm sorry.  We'll talk later.  Bye, Fiona," said Nell as she hung up.  Fiona put the phone away.  She sighed.  So much for telling Nell about the stranger.  Maybe, she dreamt all of it.  She shook her head.  She couldn't afford to be ignorant about her surroundings any longer.  She spent the rest of the lunch doodling in her notebook until the bell rang.  

            When school let up, Nell called again and told her that she would have to wait an hour at the least.  Fiona sat in the music room to catch up with her music.  It wasn't as if there wasn't anyone there.  A lot of the students had after school sports and clubs.  The music department didn't have much in it, not even a glee club.  Most of the other students taking music left to go to the conservatory.   

            While playing Beethoveen's Fur Elise, Fiona looked out the window to see owls gathering.  _I thought owls were nocturnal.  What's going on?_, thought Fiona as she stood up and went to the window.  The owls peered into her face.  Fiona stepped back away from the window.  One of the owls swooped into the classroom.  It was carrying an envelope in its talons.  It dropped the envelope on the piano keys and took off.  The other owls followed it.  

            She walked back to the piano.  It was clearly addressed to Ms. Fiona Lily Black.  She picked it up gingerly, half expecting it to explode.  She turned it over to see that it was sealed with Japanese and Chinese characters stamped into the wax.  She carefully opened it to find a note to her.

"Ms. Black,

We have already met today.  I said that we would meet again.  Please come to park and follow the owls to my house.

Ryu Ran"

            Fiona looked around her.  She wanted to know what it all meant.  She knew better than to disobey her aunt, but she had no choice.  Fiona picked up her book bag and turned off her cell phone.  She took off for the park.  Where, perhaps, Fiona could find some answers to her questions.

AN: Draco discovers Harrods.  I had to look up the information before and found the official website.  If there are any native, Londoners reading this, please correct me if I am wrong.  The website was so nice.  I thought it would be interesting to see Draco at the mall, so I choose the more familiar Harrods.  God, I just want to go to London to check it out.  ^_^  I'm in no way endorsing Harrods.  I just like to shop.  The title for this chapter is supposed to show Draco what's normal for Muggles, and it also leads towards Fiona finding out what's normal for wizards.  Look forward to Sensei Ryu Ran.  Special thanks to Yukari for some information on Harrods and to IvyDragon for beta reading.  ^_^

Disclaimer: I hereby, solemnly swear that I am up to no good…wait wrong oath…I don't own Harry Potter.  


	7. The Master Illusionist

Unraveled

Chapter Seven: The Master Illusionist

            Fiona ran as fast as she could with the weight she had on her back.  She always carried lots of books, even after she did all her homework at school.  She ran until she reached the park, nearly out of breath.  She looked around her to find that there were owls in the trees.  There was a path in the park that none of the Muggles could see.  It was covered by an illusion that Master Ran allowed only Fiona to see through.  Even the most experienced wizard or witch could easily miss it.  Taking a deep breath, Fiona walked to the path.  To everyone else, it looked like there were only trees.  

            She stepped into the path and followed it as she looked at the hooting owls in the trees, telling her that she was on the right track.  Fiona's jaw dropped as she saw a gazebo decorated with ivies and grape vines at the end.  She had seen that there was a tea party prepared and the same man she saw earlier was sitting on the edge of the gazebo playing a flute.

            His eyes were closed as his fingers expertly glided along the flute, producing music that even Fiona could not.  He stopped suddenly and looked at her, his amber eyes glowing with a friendly flicker.  He was still dressed in the same silk robes as earlier.  His hair was jet black, but short with some waves in it.  Fiona felt as if he was judging her, so she squared her small shoulders as she looked back at his almond shaped eyes.  She tilted chin defiantly as if daring him to say something to her.

            "Welcome, Ms. Black," he said pleasantly.

            "Thank you.  Master Ran?" asked Fiona cautiously.

            "Why don't we have some tea, Ms. Black?" he asked as he dropped off the edge of the gazebo.  It struck Fiona that the man had to be an experienced martial artist.  She also noticed that he had to be at least six feet tall, which made her feel smaller than she already was.  Fiona didn't know that her father was taller than the man in front of her.  

            "My mother taught me never to talk to strangers.  This was a mistake," said Fiona as she took a step back away from him.

            "Your mother is no longer on this plane of existence, Ms. Black.  I am sorry," whispered the man kindly.  "I have an offer to make to you.  If you would please sit down and hear me out."  

            Fiona took the chair that he offered her.  She was afraid of it changing suddenly into some weird animal.  Her body was tense and she didn't do a good job hiding her apprehension.  The man found it amusing.  "Please relax, Ms. Black.  I have not put a spell on it to transfigure into some sort of torture device," he said as his eyes twinkled merrily, but his face remained neutral.

            "What's that supposed to mean?  Can wizards really do that?" blurted out Fiona finally as her curiosity got the better of her.  The moment she said it she pulled back into the chair, half afraid of what the man was going to say.  She also did not want him laughing at her ignorance.  Her mother always told her to think before she spoke.  Thalia found Fiona's natural curiosity a little unsettling because Fiona always came up with good questions that Thalia didn't want to answer. 

            The man regarded her with his gentle eyes.  "Yes, some wizards can do that, but those are usually more complex spells.  You were told about some of the things that wizards can do by your godmother.  That makes what I have to request of you a little easier," he said thoughtfully.

            "You didn't really introduce yourself properly before," said Fiona.  

            "My name is Ryu Ran.  I am from Japan and China.  I have been educated in several different brands of magic around the world.  I am part of a holy order that produces the oldest brand of magic in the world.  I am a priest of magic.  I am an expert in illusions.  I have been trained in different forms of martial arts," said the man in a more formal tone, but he returned to the same friendly tone and continued, "I like to play or watch a good game of Quidditch on Saturdays and a game of wizards' chess on Sundays.  I also like all kinds of music.  My favorite band is the Beatles."

            Fiona looked at him with her jaw opened.  She quickly shut her mouth.  _What a strange man.  What does he want with me?  What is Quidditch?  Why do wizards have to have everything different, including chess?_, thought Fiona.   Finally, Ryu Ran laughed at the look on her face.  "This all is so foreign to you, isn't it, Ms. Black?" he asked.

            "Yes.  It's all weird, strange, and new," admitted Fiona with her dimples showing slightly.  

            "I have a proposition for you, Ms. Black.  I am well aware that you have not learned any magic.  You are aware of your bloodlines?" asked Ryu Ran.

            Fiona gave a slight nod.  She knew everything.  Her father was an escaped convict and her grandfather was the most vile and hated man in the wizarding world.  She didn't trust herself to talk about it.  The pain of her mother's death was still so fresh.  

            "I can see you clearly, Ms. Black.  I see the potential that needs to be unlocked.  Your magic surrounds you like an aura," said Ryu Ran softly, sensing the pain in her ruby eyes.  His eyes seemed to see past her.  She sat still under his scrutiny.  "Let me get to the point, so that I can ease your discomfort.  Each one of the mages in my order selects an apprentice of his or her own to train and pass along the magic to another.  I require my own apprentice.  You have no teacher.  You require one.  I can train you.  Not just in magic, but in the martial arts if you wish."

            Fiona leaned back in her chair.  Now that was unexpected.  Nell said that there would hardly be any schools willing to train her.  The only school that Nell could think of was back in England.  It was Fiona's father's alma mater, Hogwarts, with Professor Albus Dumbledore as head master.  However, England was not a safe place for Fiona; she might as well walk straight into Voldemort's hands.  On top of that, most of the world would probably wish to annihilate the only heir of Voldemort.  No school in the United States would risk teaching her magic, even if they stayed clear of the dark arts.  There was still that chance.  If they couldn't kill her, then they wouldn't train her.  

            Fiona bit her lip while thinking about it.  She wanted to control her powers before she injured someone.  She wanted someone to trust her with her magic.  She wanted someone who believed in her.  Even Nell had reservations about Fiona's magic.  She didn't have Nell's permission to practice magic, and she didn't want to lie.  That would be deceitful and wrong.  That would be Voldemort.

            "Um…could you…maybe teach me…the martial arts that you were talking about?" requested Fiona slowly.  "Y-you see I did take martial arts back home in Virginia, but I haven't been able to since I came here."  She said the last part in a hurry.  

            Ryu Ran nodded slowly.  He seemed to understand what Fiona was saying.  "Very well.  I will train you in the martial arts," agreed Ryu Ran.

            "Um…" said Fiona in distress.  She didn't know how to phrase her other requests.

            "The magic will be part of your training if you wish.  I will not impose it upon you," answered Ryu for her.

            "Thank you…what do I call you?" she said softly.

            "Sensei," replied Ryu Ran with a smile that made Fiona sigh in relief.  She knew that sensei was a title that meant master or teacher.

*

            It was almost nightfall in England.  Draco had to find a place to stay for the evening, but he didn't know where.  Draco never knew that the Muggle world and the wizarding world had similarities.  His father had never allowed him to venture so far out on his own before.  At first, the freedom he had experienced earlier in the day was intoxicating. It was a rush to be able to out run Potter and Weasley.  As night came, he became less and less confident of his actions.  

            Draco toyed around with the idea of returning back to Hogwarts by going through Diagon Alley, if he was able to find it.  It would be as simple as finding a hearth and going through one of the fireplaces in Hogsmeade and sneaking back onto school grounds.  However, he already knew that he was in trouble the moment that the little group he saw at London returned to Hogwarts.  He didn't doubt that Professor Lupin would report seeing him.  Draco decided that he wasn't going to make it easy for them to find him.  That meant not using any of his magic out in the Muggle world.  Draco wanted to keep his freedom for as long as he could.  The freedom he enjoyed that day would be happy memories for him when he was caught and forced to marry Voldemort's granddaughter.  

            That thought made Draco sink again.  He wondered if the girl was having the same thoughts he was.  Draco also had the sinking instinct that he would actually have to touch her at one point or be forced to under the Imperius Curse.  Despite what most people thought, Draco was not as experienced with girls as most would presume.  In fact, he had no experienced with girls.  The only reason why he went with Pansy Parkinson to the Yule Ball last year was because he didn't want to go dateless.  He only went after his father approved of it.  

            Lucius Malfoy didn't allow his son to associate with just anyone, so he restricted Draco's social activities as much as possible.  Draco could not go out with just anyone unless approved by his father.  It was either to make the Malfoy family look good by mutual benefits, or to raise Lucius' position.  Draco knew full well that if Lucius rose, so did he.  And if Draco married Voldemort's granddaughter, then he would be at a higher place than his father.  All it would cost him was his soul.  

            Draco sat down at an outdoor café where a waiter came to take his order.  "What will you be having this evening, Sir?" asked the waiter.  Sir?  The waiter was older than Draco.

            "What's the special?" asked Draco in a tired voice, not wanting to think about it.

            "Fish and chips, Sir," replied the waiter.

            "Sure.  Can I have a Sprite?" asked Draco in a pleasant voice.  He liked the lemon-lime taste and the way the bubbles felt in his mouth.  It was like pumpkin fizz, but  the bubbles were stronger.    

            "Of course, Sir.  I will return quickly with your drink," said the waiter as he bowed slightly and walked off.  

            "I see you've taken in some of London," said a familiar voice from behind Draco.  He was jolted out of the security he had felt.  

            Draco swallowed as he slowly looked behind him.  "Hello, Professor Snape," he said.  "What brings you to this part of London?"  Draco made sure his voice sounded as innocent as possible.  

            "I would ask the same thing of you, Mister Malfoy," said Snape.  "But I already know why and how you got here.  I also assume you know the reason why I am here."

            "Professor Snape…I don't want to go back.  Not now.  I'd just be sitting there.  Waiting," admitted Draco.  

            "You cannot escape the future, Mister Malfoy.  That is unavoidable," said Professor Snape quietly.  He looked up when the waiter had returned with Draco's drink.  The waiter had a strange look on his face as he surveyed the clothes that Professor Snape was wearing.  It looked out of fashion.

            "Are you going to join him, Sir?" asked the waiter.

            "Yes, I will.  What is he having?" asked Professor Snape as he finally took a seat.  

            "The special, fish and chips, Sir," answered the waiter.

            "That will do fine.  I would like some soda water and a glass of regular water," said Professor Snape.  His penetrating gaze never left Draco for a moment.  The waiter nodded and left.  

            "I can't fight my father.  This is the best I can do.  You have no idea what he's capable of.  You know that _he_ is at my house right now.  During the winter break, I am expected to go home and talk to _him_ directly.  I have never done that, Professor Snape," said Draco in a hushed voice.  He didn't want the Muggles to hear him talking about Voldemort out loud.

            "You can still fight back.  If you choose to.  The key is finding her and bringing her under protection at the school.  For as long as he does not have her, you can keep your freedom," said Professor Snape.

            Draco sighed.  He had never thought he would have to make a decision like that.  It was so adult that it was scary.  Then again, there were some students in Slytherin who were also faced with the prospect of marrying someone they didn't even know.  Most of the matches were made with students at Durmstrang.  Draco would have preferred to go there because he would have more distance between himself and his father.  Proximity never made Draco feel comfortable with anyone.  He couldn't stand to have people too close to him.  He preferred to have people beneath him like Goyle and Crabbe, so that they always stand a respectable distance from him both figuratively and literally.  

            "What can I do, Professor Snape?" asked Draco.  It was the first time he had ever admitted in his life that he needed help.  He knew that Professor Dumbledore was indirectly supporting him through Professor Snape.  He had to trust that there was a plan.  

            "Very well.  I cannot keep you from knowing more about her, if I am to send you to her to bring her to the school.  Her name is Fiona Black," said Professor Snape.  The waiter came back with their food and thought it wise to leave them alone.  This gave Draco time to think.  

            "Black?" whispered Draco.  That name was notorious in the wizarding world.  The Blacks were Aurors like the Potters, and they were also loaded with wizards' gold.  They were one of the top families on the good side until the betrayal of Sirius Black.  He was an escaped convict from Azkaban and the only person to ever escape from there.  The Dementors did not have any luck find him.  "You don't mean that she's…" started Draco.

            "Black's daughter?  Yes.  As a matter of fact, she is.  He was sent to Azkaban before she was even born.  Her mother was the daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle.  Her name was Thalia," said Professor Snape, hiding the sadness in his voice at the mention of Thalia.

            "So, she married Black, didn't she?  That's why he was working for him.  That's why he murdered the Po—"

            "Let me correct you, right now, Mister Malfoy.  Sirius Black did not murder anyone.  As much as I hate to admit it, he is not guilty of killing anyone.  He was wrongly accused and sent to Azkaban.  The only thing he is guilty of is walking out on his pregnant wife," said Professor Snape.  This time he was unable to hide his rage against Sirius Black.  

            Draco looked a little surprise.  Actually, he was very surprised.  He never thought that anyone would marry into Voldemort's family willingly.  Then he realized, "He didn't know that Thalia was his daughter, did he?" 

            Professor Snape shook his head.  "She escaped her father's home to the Muggle world.  She chose to live among them because she did not want any part of her father's doings.  His revenge and hate was only part of him.  It was not something he could pass down to her.  I doubt that his granddaughter would willingly join him.  The ultimate sin is betrayal, Mister Malfoy.  It is as simple as that.  He was betrayed by every other person related to him by blood either in death or in abandonment," said Professor Snape.

            Draco fell silent for a moment processing what Professor Snape told him.  Somehow, it made sense.  That was why Voldemort demanded his followers to wear the dark mark, and he also demanded absolute loyalty from all of them.  Any sign of betrayal warranted severe punishment.  "He killed her," concluded Draco.

            For the first time, Draco heard Professor Snape sigh.  "She ran to American to keep her daughter safe.  It was borrowed time.  Now, her daughter is in grave danger.  Worst, she may not be able to protect herself if the time comes," said Professor Snape.  

            "What do you mean?"

            "Thalia was very careful.  She did not allow her daughter to be trained in magic.  She even managed to avoid the schools in America.  As a result, Fiona does not know how to use her magic.  I am certain that she has magic.  It follows from both her mother and father's sides."

            "So, you want her to be brought to the school, so that she gets trained and protected at the same time," said Draco.  

            "That is precisely what we have planned for her.  We don't want to use her against her own family, but we need to keep her safe nonetheless," said Professor Snape.  

            Draco knew that he and Professor Snape were committing the ultimate sin in the eyes of Voldemort.  Draco knew that there was no turning back at this point.  He didn't want to work for Professor Dumbledore directly, but he didn't want to be a Death Eater for Voldemort either.  Both sides were strong.  It was going to be a close fight.  To think, just a few months ago, Draco had told Harry that he should have been more careful about the side that he chose.  One side had Harry Potter on it.  The other side was trying to get someone who could face off with Harry Potter on the same terms.  It occurred to Draco that he wasn't the one that Voldemort expected to face off against Potter.  It was Fiona Black.  Thalia Black knew it and had prevented Fiona from being of any use to Voldemort.  

            "How did you decide?" asked Draco quietly.  Professor Snape was actually eating the food while Draco was thinking, but he knew what Draco was referring to.  Draco also never saw Professor Snape eat before, not even in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.  He had seem him drink, but never eat.  Either that or he had never noticed before.  

            Professor Snape drank from his glass of soda water before he responded to Draco's question.  "Our families have been serving him for three generations now.  The time has come for yours now.  Our fates are not out of our hands, Mister Malfoy.  Despite the illusion that he would like us to believe, we still have some control.  His daughter made her own choice and stood by it.  Even if it meant her death.  You have that same choice.  Neither path is easy.  The problem is you think it would be easier to follow the path your father has chosen, but that it is an illusion.  You have only seen the world through one view," said Professor Snape.

            "You let me go, didn't you?  You and the Headmaster.  I had to take a glimpse of the world that he wants to destroy.  The world that Fiona Black lives in," said Draco.

            "I had to open my eyes.  It started when I was about your age.  I was already engaged myself since birth.  I never really loved the girl as a lover, but as a sister.  She was the only person my father allowed me to be around as a child.  My mother suggested it, so that it would be an easier transition when we married," said Professor Snape.

            Once again, Draco was taken aback.  He did not expect Professor Snape to even have parents, let alone an arranged marriage.  With each passing minute, Draco was realizing that Professor Snape was actually a human being and not just a Potions Master.  "But, you're not married, Professor Snape," pointed out Draco.

            "No, I am not.  The girl I was engaged to became my best friend.  She fell in love with someone else.  Her father was a harsh man.  To say the least.  He would have never allowed her to leave his home, but I was the one who she turned to.  I was the one who helped her escape her father's house," said Professor Snape.

            "I know exactly how she feels," said Draco.

            Neither of them continued their meals.  Afterwards, Professor Snape showed Draco to a hotel to stay in for the evening.  He instructed him not to go too far away.  He would return in the morning to discuss things.

*

            Nell pulled up to the regular meeting place to find that Fiona was not there.  She bit her lip to prevent a curse from escaping.  She fumbled with her cell phone to call, but found that Fiona had turned off the phone.  "Where the Hell is she?" said Nell out loud as she got out of the car.  She heard the flutter of wings that caused her to look.  There were three owls out and about.

            Meanwhile back at the gazebo, Master Ran was still speaking with her.  "You can tell your guardian that you have resumed your martial arts training if you wish.  Whatever else you wish to tell her, is up to you.  I would reco—" he stopped suddenly as he looked upwards, "Never mind the last part, you have to go back now.  She's outside the school waiting for you."

            Fiona's eyes widened in shock.  "How did you know that?  Oh, she's going to be so mad at me!" exclaimed Fiona.

            "Go now, before you anger her further," warned Master Ran with amusment.

            "How will I be able to reach you again, Sensei?" asked Fiona as she stood up to leave.

            "I will call you on the telephone.  I do not think that your guardian would be very comfortable if she knew I was a wizard.  I will appear as she does.  A Muggle," answered Master Ran with a smile.

            "Okay," said Fiona as she took off.  She ran until she got back across the street from the school.  She saw that Nell was coming back out of the school.  Fiona ran across the street just in time to catch up with her.  To say Nell looked mad was an understatement.  She looked furious.  Fiona bit her lip as she bravely looked up at her.

            "Where were you?" demanded Nell in a low, dangerous tone.

            "I went to talk to a martial arts teacher.  I thought I would be back before you got here," said Fiona.  She really was sorry for upsetting Nell.  

            Nell looked like she was going to spout fire at Fiona.  "I told you not to leave the school.  And another thing, you know better than to talk to strangers, Fiona.  I thought your mother taught you some common sense.  Why did you turn off your cell phone?" said Nell, not calming down in the slightest bit.  

            "Um…you see I turned it off when I was practicing.  I forgot to turn it back on," lied Fiona.  Just a little one.  She was going to have to admit that she lied later.  Damn her conscience.  

            "Don't you ever do that again.  You nearly gave me a heart attack," said Nell with a sigh as she rubbed the space in between her eyebrows just above her eyes.  

            "I'm sorry," said Fiona.  "I didn't mean to worry you.  It's just that I wanted to see the teacher for the martial arts class."

            "You want to take more martial arts?  I suppose that would be fine, but I want to meet with this teacher before you start any lessons with him.  Do you understand?" asked Nell.

            Fiona gave an eager nod.  After that they went home.  Fiona was feeling happy for the first time since her mother's death.  Not only was she going to learn more martial arts, but she might also learn some magic as well.  Fiona had never thought she could be anything like her mother, but the thought of learning magic made her feel closer to her.  Fiona felt for the crystal that hung from her neck.  Yes, she did feel closer to her mother.

*

            Ryu Ran retuned to his home.  He was playing his flute and waiting for a call from the head of his order.  The flame at his fireplace flickered, and he walked from the balcony to it.  The face in the fire was a woman.  She looked regal and elegant.  A woman whose years were unknown.  Her eyes were gold with flicks of amber in them, almost blending them into the fire.  Her hair was a rich mahogany brown with waves it.  Her hair was piled up and pinned up.  She looked like the Greek goddess, Athena.  

            "Milady," said Ryu as he bowed to her.  

            She regarded him with a slight smile.  "Have you spoken to her?" she asked him.

            "Yes, Milady.  She has agreed to some training.  I will begin as soon as possible."

            "How is she doing?" 

            "I suspect that she is fine for right now.  She misses her mother."

            "I miss her as well, Sir Ran."  

            "I will do my best to train her in our ways and I will also protect her from her grandfather."

            "Thank you, Sir Ran.  Her father is looking for her.  Make sure that they meet," instructed the woman.

            "As you command, Milady," said Ryu as he bowed slightly.  The flames flickered back to normal.  He stared in to them thoughtfully.  He was sent to do his duty as a member of his order.  

            Ryu Ran's order was the oldest order of magic in the world.  One of its members introduced magic to the world.  This earned him imprisonment by the head priestess of the order.  After the introduction of magic, the order was careful not to allow anymore of its complex magic to leak out to the masses.  

            The power divided the wizards that were on the outside of the order.  Soon there were more and more of them.  The order sealed itself off and only sent a few of its priest and priestesses to train a selected few.  It did not matter if they were Muggle born or wizard born.  It was a matter of bloodlines.  Certain families were part of the order.  It just so happens that Fiona Black's family was one of the primary families of the entire order.  It was not through her father or grandfather's sides.  It was through her maternal grandmother's side.

            Voldemort had no idea the powers he was reckoning with.  He had angered the wrong person.  This time Voldemort had gone too far for even the smallest inkling of mercy.  Thalia Black was a rarity in this world.  Killing her was one of the unforgivable crimes of the order.  Justice was going to come to Voldemort.  At least that was what Ryu Ran thought.  

AN:  For the complete, original author's note please visit my live journal.  ^^ Thanks to IvyDragon for beta reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I own this story and the original characters that are not in the Harry Potter series.  


	8. Vanishing Snakes

Unraveled

Chapter Eight: Vanishing Snakes

            Sirius had the address of the doctor's office that Nell Lawson worked at.  He wondered if he should call ahead for an appointment or not.  That was probably the only way he could get through the door.  He eyed the Muggle telephone strangely.  He had never used one before, but he had no choice.  

            The telephone was on the nightstand next to his bed.  Sirius looked at the keypad.  They were numbers, and he wondered if he should dial all the numbers or not.  He wasn't sure.  Hermione wrote it without any of the regular symbols like dashes.  She wrote it straight across because she didn't want Sirius to be more confused than he already was.  He picked it up and heard a strange noise in it.  He figured that it was normal.  He pressed the numbers and the phone rang.  

            "Hello, Dr. Lawson's Office, Shelly speaking.  How may I assist you?" asked a friendly, perky voice.

            "Hello?" asked Sirius with uncertainty.  How he wished he had taken Muggle Studies in Hogwarts.  He was sure that if he could hear her, then she could hear him just fine.

            "Sir, how can I assist you?" asked the voice again.

            "Um…I would like to make an appointment to see the doctor," said Sirius.  

            "Which doctor would like to see, sir?" asked the lady on the phone.

            "Is Dr. Nell Lawson available?" asked Sirius.

            "Yes, she's available later this week, but not tomorrow or the day after," said the lady with an apologetic voice.  

            "Does the doctor have any open appointments on Friday?" asked Sirius thoughtfully.

            "She has an open appointment at one and the last one at two," replied the lady.

            Sirius thought about it.  Three o' clock was the end of school day.  That would make two o'clock the perfect time for an appointment.  "I would like the one at two," said Sirius.

            "Alright, what's your name, sir?" asked the lady.  "We need to start a file for you."

            "Andrew Smith," said Sirius softly.  His middle name was Andrew.  He wasn't about to use Sirius Black as his name.

            "Please bring your insurance information when you come to the office on Friday at two, Mr. Smith," the lady on the phone.

            "Thank you," said Sirius.  He hung up the phone.  Finally, he was getting somewhere.  He had to get to San Francisco.  He decided to wait until Remus or Harry contacted him again.  He needed some time to think of what he was going to do or say when he saw Fiona.  

            Sirius thought of how much of Fiona's life he had already missed.  He missed her first step, word, day at school, and Fiona had to spend a lot of time wondering why she didn't have a father like all the other children.  He also knew that Fiona got by with just what her mother could give her.  He smiled ruefully.  He knew that he would have spoiled her rotten and gotten in trouble with Thalia for it.  Sirius just didn't like the thought of his daughter having to do without things.  

            The worst part of it, from what Sirius could tell from Thalia, Fiona settled for not having any friends.  Sirius was always a social person.  A people person.  He didn't see much of that in Fiona.  He didn't like the idea of his daughter not having any friends.  Sirius had spent a lot of his time at Azkaban worrying about Harry.  He had wanted to forget Thalia.  

            Now, he was forced to remember her.  He remembered the way her hair was like waves of silk.  Her eyes were like amber, a mixture of gold and amber, and always soulful.  She always fitted into his arms perfectly.  Her skin was like velvet.  Her eye lashes were naturally thick and they curled.  She never needed make up wizards' or otherwise.  Just underneath her right eye was a mole.  She had only one dimple on her left cheek that showed up when she laughed.  Her laugh sounded like a nightingale.  

            Sirius had many regrets in his life.  He was trying to make up for them.  Thalia wrote that Fiona was willful and stubborn.  She hid it under a cute exterior.  Sirius wasn't sure how he was going to handle that.  

            The flames in his fireplace flickered and caused him to turn his attention towards there.  "Sirius, we have a bit of a problem.  We saw Draco Malfoy today at London," said Remus quietly without much introduction.

            Sirius frowned.  He didn't like the sound of that.  "Malfoy's brat?  That depends, Remus.  What was he doing in London?" asked Sirius thoughtfully.  He could hear Ron stifling a snicker in the background.

            "He was able to out run both Harry and Ron," said Remus.

            "But, what was he doing there?" asked Sirius again.

            "He walked right passed Ron, Hermione, and me.  We didn't recognize him because he was wearing Muggle clothes.  He took off, but we lost him in a crowd of Muggles, Sirius," said Harry helpfully.

            Sirius' mind went to work to process the information that he was presented.  What could the son of one of the top Death Eaters be doing in Muggle London?  He was wearing Muggle clothes.  Lucius Malfoy would be more than angry at him.  Sirius also doubted that Lucius' son would be off by himself in the Muggle world.  Unless he had a very good reason to be…

            "Wait, Voldemort decided to engage Fiona off to someone.  I wouldn't put it past Lucius to engage his brat off to Fiona if it could advance him," said Sirius grimly.

            "What?" chorused Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  Remus held up his hand to keep them from interrupting.

            "That does make sense.  Draco is usually more talkative in my class.  He likes to make little snide, sarcastic remarks about the way I teach.  He's not brave enough to make them very loudly because he thinks I might attack him on the next full moon," said Remus.

            Sirius didn't look too happy.  He had hated Malfoy since Hogwarts, and he didn't think that his son would be any different from him.  "But, that still doesn't explain what he was doing in London," said Sirius.

            "We'll look into it.  What about you?" asked Remus.

            "It's been almost fifteen years since my last physical, Remus.  So, I made an appointment to see a doctor," said Sirius.

            "What?  You can't be serious.  You can't see a doctor.  You shouldn't be out in public, Sirius!" exclaimed Harry in a panicked voice.  

            "I made an appointment to see Nell Lawson on Friday at two in the afternoon just before school lets out," said Sirius calmly.

            "I get it.  You made an appointment under a different name, so that she couldn't figure out before it's too late.  But, how are you going to get there?" asked Hermione.

            "I think that Father might know some people in America," said Ron thoughtfully.  His father always had connections to other wizards all over the world.  Mr. Weasley was a friendly man, so he had lots of friends.  

            "Professor Dumbledore has already made certain arrangements for me.  This is business," said Sirius.  It was business for the Order of the Phoenix, but he was sent for this mission.  

            "Be careful, Sirius," said Remus softly.

            "I will be," said Sirius.

            "Just be all right," said Harry.

            "I will be as soon as I find my daughter and bring her to a safe place," said Sirius as he let the flames die out.  

*

            Fiona and Nell had dinner at home.  "So, I will call this teacher and I will talk to him about training you.  You won't get trained if there is one thing I don't like about him.  Do you understand?" said Nell as she coated a piece of salad with some dressing.

            "But, you have to promise me that you won't like something on him that's unreasonable. Like the way his hair is parted or something like that," said Fiona.

            "When have I ever been unreasonable like that?" asked Nell.

            "That time you dumped your boyfriend because he didn't comb his hair on the side you liked.  It looked the same to Mom and me," said Fiona without laughing, but her dimples were showing.  

            "What?  You mean Kevin?  He was a jerk!  Not only could he not part his hair the right way, he never opened a door for me or pulled out my chair.  The one time that he did, I fell because he pulled it back as he waved at a passing girl," said Nell.  

            Fiona started giggling.  Nell decided to change the subject.  "How are things at school?" asked Nell.

            "Fine.  Oh, I need you to sign my permission slip," said Fiona.

            "A permission slip for what?" asked Nell.

            "The class is taking a trip to the zoo on Friday.  It's for biology.  We're studying different classes of phylum," answered Fiona.

            "Okay, I'll sign it.  Anything else?" asked Nell.  They continued to talk about other things.  Nell had had a busy day at the doctor's office since one of the other doctors at her father's offices decided to open his own practice.  Her father felt bad for leaving Fiona alone at school for so long.  Nell didn't say how worried she was when she was at work.  After they had ice cream, Nell asked Fiona what she was going to do.  

            "Nothing.  I'm going on-line for a little bit," answered Fiona.

            "All right, but only after you do the dishes," said Nell.

            "Aw…I don't like doing the dishes, can't we use the dishwasher?" argued Fiona.

            "No, it's not that much.  And that's what you get for implying that was I unreasonable," said Nell as she stood up from the table and placed the dishes into the sink.  "And give me the permission slip to sign before you go off to play," she added.

            Fiona stood up.  So, she was the practically the Princess of Darkness, but she was still stuck doing the dishes.  She smirked at the idea as she did the dishes.  She would rather do a million dishes than be the Princess of Darkness.  

            She finished off the dishes and thought that using magic would be easier.  If only she knew how.  The phone suddenly rang.  "I'll get it!" she called out as she answered.

            "Hello?"

            "Fiona, this is Ryu Ran."

            "I didn't think you'd call so soon.  I don't know if she'll like this."

            "It's best to get it over with, Fiona.  Just put her on, and I'll handle the rest."

            "It's your funeral," said Fiona as she covered the phone.  "Aunt Nell, my teacher's on the phone.  My martial arts teacher!"

            "I'm coming.  Go and get the permission slip," said Nell as she showed up and tapped Fiona's shoulder to get the phone.  Fiona went to her bag and picked up the folder that had the slip in it.  She walked back, but paused just outside the kitchen.  She was tempted to pick up the other phone at the living room, but she settled for listening to Nell's end of the conversation.  

            "Yes.  That's right.  I suppose so.  Fiona has lots of experience, but it is a good idea to test her.  I don't want her lessons getting in the way of other school work.  Yes.  Of course," said Nell.  It was obvious that she was answering back and forth with the sensei.

            Fiona bit her lip.  She didn't like not knowing what was going on.  "Thank you.  Bye," said Nell, and Fiona heard the sound of Nell hanging up the phone.  "Come in here, Fiona.  I know that you're just outside the door."

            Fiona walked in and tried to look as innocent as possible, hoping that Nell would buy it.  Nell was rather perceptive.  She was good at figuring out most of Fiona's doings before Thalia did.  But, that was half the fun for Fiona.  "Yes, Aunt Nell?" asked Fiona.

            "I've spoken to the teacher.  He seems very nice.  A little young to be a master if you ask me.  However, I have to ask you: does it make you happy to be training?  If it does, then we may have to actually settle down here," said Nell.  She hated having to uproot Fiona from place to place.  It was not fair.  Nell wanted to give her a normal up bring.  

            "Yes.  It does make me happy," admitted Fiona truthfully.

            "Then you can have lessons every other day.  But, I'll drop you off and pick you up.  I'm going to monitor the first couple of lessons just to be sure that it's safe.  Your teacher agreed to it.  Here's your permission slip," said Nell, handing it to her.

            "Thanks Aunt Nell," said Fiona with a tiny smile.

            Nell smiled back at her and kissed her on the forehead.  "I love you, kid," she whispered as she went off to put the wards up to protect them.  

*

            Friday arrived sooner than anyone had expected.  The lessons began on Wednesday that week.  Nell met Ryu without much incident.  She stayed and watched the whole practice.  If Fiona didn't know any better, she could have sworn that Ryu was a Muggle.  He didn't say a single word that sounded like magic.  Not that Fiona could tell anyway.  

            The school had its trip to the zoo.  There were three buses organized for the trip.  Everything went off perfectly.  Until the last few hours of the trip.  

            Mr. Grant, the very stern biology teacher, had the entire class ready to go into the reptile house.  Fiona didn't want to go into the reptile house.  The San Francisco zoo had a large collection of snakes.  Other than her grandfather's, that was the last place in the world she wanted to be. 

            "Mr. Grant, I don't like snakes.  Can't I just borrow someone else's notes?" pleaded Fiona.

            "No.  That would be cheating, Miss Black.  I expect better of you," said Mr. Grant sternly.

            "But…there are snakes in there," said Fiona.

            "They are behind glass, Miss Black.  Now, move along," said Mr. Grant.

            "But, I don't like snakes," pleaded Fiona futilely as Mr. Grant steered her into the reptile house.  Fiona's eyes were clutched closed as they walked into the dimly lit area.  Suddenly, there was a scream.  Fiona slowly opened her eyes.  The sound was coming from the outside.

*

            Nell was sighing.  She glanced at her watch and was relieved to see that it was almost time for the last appointment before she had to go pick up Fiona from school and take her to Ryu Ran.  She still didn't completely trust him.  He seemed nice enough, but there was something about him that Nell couldn't quite place.

            Sirius walked into the office early because he wanted to make sure that was at the right place.  Sirius had his hair tied back.  He had been hoping to get it cut, but didn't have the time to.  He was dressed in a wooly turtleneck sweater with black jeans and a leather coat over his shoulders.  The receptionist looked up from her desk and nearly fell back.  

            "Sir, how may I help you?" asked the lady.  Sirius recognized her voice from the phone.

            "Shelley?  I'm Andrew Smith and I have an appointment to see Dr. Nell Lawson," said Sirius.

            "Um…yes," said the receptionist as she looked through some papers.  She found some and handed them to him.  "I need your insurance card and identification card," she added.

            "No problem," said Sirius.  Professor Dumbledore had supplied him with all the supplies he would need to pose as a normal Muggle.  He went though his wallet and pulled out the cards.  All he had to do was pick an identity and do a spell.  The cards had all his assumed name.  There was also another spell that would wipe whatever information they had down about him clean.  "I'll return these to you when you get back with the other paperwork," she said.

            Sirius walked off with the clipboard and pen.  He read it and found that it was questions about medical history.  He thought that Muggles sure did things in a strange way.  He filled it in as best he could.  He also noticed that there were other Muggles filling in the same form, and they were also having the same problems.  He came to the conclusion that the whole thing was ridiculous.  He also knew that he tolerated twelve years in Azkaban, and he wasn't about to let a little Muggle paperwork break him down.

            He retuned the paperwork and got his cards back.  He waited and was called to one of the examining rooms.  The nurse checked him with strange Muggle devices and wrote things down on another clipboard.  She left him and told him to wait for the doctor.  

            Five minutes later, Dr. Nell Lawson walked into the room.  She was looking at the chart, so she wasn't looking at him just yet.  Sirus studied this woman.  She was about as tall as Lily Potter.  Her hair was brown and clipped back in an elegant bun.  Her eyebrows were distinctive because they gave her a look of inquisitive professionalism.  "Well, Mr. Smith.  You're here for a physical.  It says here that you haven't had one in fifteen years.  Why don't we get started?" she suggested as she finally looked up at him.  He was sitting on the examining table and she nearly dropped her clipboard at the sight of him.  

            She flicked her right wrist and a wand appeared in her hand.  She muttered a spell that put a shield in the room that prevented noise from escaping from within.  "You!" she said.

            Sirius smirked at her.  "I suppose formal introductions aren't necessary?" he asked her calmly.  

            "What are you doing here?" demanded Nell without lowering her wand.  

            "I am here for my daughter," said Sirius.  He held out Thalia's diary to Nell.  She didn't lower her wand at all.

            "Fine.  You have Thalia's diary.  What's your point?  I was given custody of her daughter.  You're just a breeding stock," said Nell defensively.  "You just left her with a baby.  I was there before she was born.  I was there when she was growing up.  You're not a father."

            Sirius appeared emotionless.  He had expected someone to tell him all this.  He dared to look into Nell's eyes.  "I would like to be a father.  There is nothing I can do for Thalia.  But, for Fiona I will do anything to keep her safe," he said softly.

            Nell looked him over.  "Let me give you some thing.  I'll trust you to stay here."  She walked to the door, wrenched it open, and walked out of the room.  She went into her office and picked up a vial of clear liquid.  

            Sirius sat there.  He had to trust her not to call the wizarding authorities.  She came back and closed the door.  She had brought back a syringe with her.  Sirius watched with interest as she put a needle into the vial and siphoned some of the liquid into it.  

            "What is that?" asked Sirius out of curiosity.  

            "Veritaserum," said Nell.  She walked up to him.  "Roll up your sleeve."

            Sirius rolled up his sleeve without hesitation.  Nell smeared his arm in his inner elbow with a cotton ball with alcohol on it.  She quickly injected him with the needle, causing him to wince from both pain and surprise.  He would have said something, but he felt the effects quickly.  It was much quicker than it would have been if he had ingested it.

            "What are you doing in San Francisco?" asked Nell.

            "I am here to find my daughter and you.  I must bring her to Hogwarts," said Sirius.

            "Who is helping you?" asked Nell.

            "Albus Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix.  We are trying to prevent Voldemort from attacking her," answered Sirius.

            "How did you find out about your daughter?" asked Nell.

            "My friend, Remus Lupin, told me.  He heard it from Severus Snape.  He was Thalia's best friend.  He was the one who got Thalia way from her father."

            Nell decided that this was all she wanted to hear, but that didn't soften her anger towards him.  Thalia was not there to stand up for herself, so Nell was going to be the one to do it for her.  "Why did you abandon your wife and unborn child?" she asked harshly.

            "I found out from Death Eaters that the daughter of Voldemort was married to an Auror.  I came home and asked her if she was the daughter of Voldemort.  She said she was.  I did not give her a chance to explain.  I just left her.  I did not know about Fiona," said Sirius.  Even through the Veritaserum, he was having trouble talking about Thalia.

            "Why didn't you give her a chance to explain?" 

            "I was stubborn and angry with her for lying for so long.  I took her into my home.  I thought that she made me look like a fool.  I thought that she was working for her father.  I was going to turn her to the Ministry," answered Sirius.  He thought of what would have happened if he had.  It wouldn't  have taken long before they found out about the baby.  Fiona could have been born in Azkaban.  That sent a shiver down his spine.  It was better that he was sent instead.  

            "Did you kill James and Lily Potter?" asked Nell thoughtfully.

            "No, I did not," replied Sirius.

            Nell froze in place.  Thalia had said that it had to be Peter Pettigrew.  She didn't know exactly what happened, but she knew that Sirius didn't do it.  Nell wanted to kick herself for not believing Thalia.  "Who did?" asked Nell.

            "Voldemort.  I was supposed to be my best friend's secret keeper, but I decided to trick Voldemort by making Peter the secret keeper.  He turned over James, Lily, and Harry Potter to Voldemort.  They were living at Godric's Hollow.  By the time I got there it was too late," said Sirius.  He would have said more, but Nell stopped him before he could.

            She couldn't ask him anymore questions.  She knew the rest of the story, but she didn't know about Peter.  She just didn't want to hear anymore.  It took a couple of minutes for the Veritaserum to wear off.  She was careful to keep her wand trained on him as he went back to normal.

            "Why did you have to prick me with a needle to do that?  I would have drank it willingly," said Sirius as he rubbed his eyes with his fingers.  

            "I wanted it to work quickly.  And I just wanted to do it that way," said Nell.  She was being more sadistic than she normally was, but she didn't care.  However, she softened up when she gave him a good long look.  There was no denying the haunted look in his eyes.  She could see some of Fiona's features.  It was fairly obvious that Fiona got her hair from him.  He was a tall man, but he managed to make himself look small.  

            "I can't have you near Fiona.  She's not safe," said Nell.

            "I have to bring her to Hogwarts before he finds her," said Sirius firmly.  He was trying to hold his patience with this irritating woman.  He knew that she was trying to protect Fiona.  She also had a way of remaining calm without trying.  Sirius thought that she reminded him of Remus.  In short, she wasn't stupid and not easily fooled.

            She opened her mouth to speak, but there came a knock at the door.  She flicked her wrist and put her wand away.  "Who is it?" asked Nell.

            "Um…there's a call for you from the school," said the nurse timidly from behind the door.  Nell didn't need to ask which school.  She sighed and picked up the phone that was in the examining room. 

            "Hello, Nell Lawson speaking," she said.  The expression on her face was funny.  Sirius had a feeling it was not a good call.  He smirked slightly at it.  What did Fiona do?

            "I'll be there," said Nell.

            "What happened?" asked Sirius.

            "Something happened at the zoo.  The trip was cut short, so I have to go and pick up Fiona," said Nell.

            "I'm coming with you," insisted Sirius.  He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

            "No, you're not," said Nell.

            "Of course I am," said Sirius.

            "No, you're not," repeated Nell.  "She's not ready to meet with you yet.  She's just barely adjusting to the idea of being a witch and having magic."

            "She won't have to see me at all.  I'm not ready to meet with her either, but I'm going to at least see her," said Sirius.

            "How?  You haven't got a cloak of invisibility otherwise you would have been around here a while ago," snapped Nell smartly at him.

            He was starting to wonder how Thalia tolerated her at all.  As much as he appreciated Nell's protectiveness of Fiona, he was starting to get really annoyed with her.  Sirius kept his cool because he knew that his temper wouldn't get him anywhere in this case.  Nell was the main obstacle that kept him from at least seeing Fiona.  

            "I have my ways.  Where is the school?" asked Sirius.

            Nell sighed, but she gave him the directions to go to the school.  They pretended that the appointment was over.  The nurse half expected Nell to be mad at her for interrupting her while she was with a patient, but to her relief she wasn't instead she and Mr. Smith walked out of the examining room.

            "All right, Mr. Smith.  That's all," said Nell in a neutral voice.

            "Thank you, Dr. Lawson," said Sirius with a nod as he left the office.  Nell took off her lab coat.  "I have to go and pick up my goddaughter from school."

*

            Fiona stayed still waiting for Nell to pick her up.  The incident at the zoo was going to make the evening news for sure.  She wasn't so sure herself about what happened at the zoo.  The only thing she knew was that chaos had broken out at the zoo.  While she was thinking about it, Nell pulled up.

            "Fiona, what happened?" asked Nell worriedly.

            "Can we talk about it at home?  I already told my sensei that I can't go to the lessons today.  He said it was fine" asked Fiona.  Nell nodded.  If it had anything to do with magic, it was best not to discuss it out in the open.  Fiona looked around a bit before she got into the car.  She saw a big, black dog sitting across the street.  She could have sworn that it was watching her.  She got into the car.

            When they got home, Fiona presented Nell with two pieces of paper for her to sign.  Nell skimmed over them and found out that they were legal waivers, one from the zoo and one from the school.  They had to be signed so that the school and zoo had protection from being liable for damages.  She looked at Fiona suspiciously, "What are these for?"

            "Um…just so you don't find out when you watch the news or read the paper, I'll tell you right now.  You see I went to the zoo today.  Everything was going fine until we had to into the reptile house…" trailed off Fiona thoughtfully.

            Nell rubbed her temple.  "Oh, no.  I don't like where this is going," she muttered.

            "Well, you see, Mr. Grant made me go into the reptile house.  Suddenly, there was all this screaming.  All the reptiles, including the snakes were gone from the cages." Fiona paused.

            "Go on," said Nell with a sigh, knowing what had happened next.

            "In retrospect, it would have been safer to stay inside the reptile house because all the snakes and other reptiles were outside," said Fiona in a hurried rush.  She looked at Nell as if she was getting ready to be yelled at.

            "Do you know how that happened?" asked Nell.

            "No.  I honestly don't know what happened.  None of the zookeepers do.  They checked the cameras, and all the reptiles just vanished into thin air and reappeared outside.  People were screaming and panicking.  The komodo dragon ate a woman's sandal, Aunt Nell," said Fiona.

            Nell groaned.  It was magic.  "Fiona, go to your room," said Nell after a moment passed.

            "Are you mad at me?  Did I really do something wrong?" asked Fiona as she retreated towards her room.

            "No, I just have to think about what to do," said Nell as she signed the forms.  Fiona went upstairs after casting Nell another worried look.  

            Nell was afraid of something like this happening.  Each incident was getting progressively larger.  Fiona's magic had to be harnessed and trained soon.  She had a decision to make.  She looked out the window and saw the big, shaggy black dog that Fiona had seen earlier.  He was watching the house from across the street.  Nell was going to have to discuss it with him.  

            She went to the door and opened it.  "Come on," she ordered.  The dog crossed the street and came to the door.  He wagged his tail as Nell let him in.

            She closed the door and turned back to see that Sirius was now standing in the place where the dog had been.  "Thalia never told me that you were an Animagi," said Nell quietly.  She suddenly realized that the stuffed black dog that Fiona had looked sort of like Sirius' Animagus form.  That was why she thought he was a suspicious dog.  No wonder Thalia got it for Fiona just before she was born.  

            "I'm not registered," admitted Sirius as he looked upstairs.  "Is her room up there?" 

            "Yes, but she's going to stay there until dinner.  I have to decide what to do about what happened today.  No doubt that the Agency of Magic is already investigating this," said Nell.

            "What happened?" asked Sirius.

            Nell explained what happened at the zoo to him.  He had a mixed look of amusement, pride, and disapproval when she was done.  "If there's one thing Thalia did wrong, it's not training Fiona to learn how to use her magic.  She's too unpredictable if she can't control her magic," said Sirius worriedly. 

            "Thalia was one of the most stubborn women alive, Mr. Black.  Nothing I said made a dent, so I decided to help her rather than argue with her.  'If you can't beat them, join them,'" said Nell.

            "I will have to talk to her soon, but that doesn't mean I can't spend any time with her, before then" said Sirius.

            "You can't stay here.  I don't care if the great Albus Dumbledore sent you or not," said Nell as she folded her arms across her chest.  

            "Aunt Nell, who are you talking to?" asked Fiona as she came back down.  "I forgot my book bag."  She stopped when she saw the same black dog from the school.  He was standing there with his tail wagging.  It looked like he had a smile on his face.  Fiona's eyes lit up.  "Oh, a dog!" she exclaimed happily as she went to pet it.

            "Fiona, don't get too attached," said Nell helplessly.  It was too late.  Fiona was already getting to know the dog.  The dog snuffed at her before giving her a lick on her cheek.  Fiona laughed.  She scratched the dog behind his ears.

            "Can't we keep him?  He doesn't have any tags or anything," said Fiona in a hopeful voice.  The dog let out a whine as Fiona pouted at Nell.  "I've always wanted a dog.  Can't we keep this one?  He looks like he's been trained already.  I know that I've asked for the martial arts lessons and the keyboard, but I want to keep the dog.  You don't have to give me the keyboard for my birthday, and that's months away, if you just let me keep the dog.  See?  He's friendly.  He won't hurt me."

            Nell felt like she was going to melt under Fiona's pleas.  She took one look at Sirius and glared at him for good measure.  He knew that Fiona liked dogs from Thalia's diary, and he had used it against Nell.  "Please, Aunt Nell," pleaded Fiona.  "He's homeless.  It's cold outside.  He's also probably hungry.  Please, Aunt Nell."

            "Oh, right.  Just for a little while until his owner finds him," said Nell reluctantly.  

            "Woohoo!  Come on, boy, let's go to my room," said Fiona happily as she took the dog with her. 

            Nell needed to sit down.  What she wouldn't give for a vacation.  Or a day trip to a spa.  

            Sirius couldn't believe his luck.  He was actually with his daughter.  He looked at her.  She was as beautiful as her mother.  She had dimples on her cheeks and her mother's thick eye lashes.  She also had her nose, high, broad cheeks, lips, and ears.  Sirius walked into the room to find that it was very plain.  He saw a desk, a dresser, and a bed.  It was a small room, but she was a small girl.  

            Fiona sat on the floor and leaned her back against the bed.  Sirius walked over and sat down next to her.  He just wanted to look at her.  She looked delicate like her mother.  Her eyes weren't like her mother's or his.  They were like bright rubies.  Her skin was as pale as Thalia's.  

            "You're a good dog, aren't you?" she asked him.  She scatched behind his ears again.  He obligingly wagged his tail.  He was just glad to be with her.  "You're also a big dog.  I bet you'd be taller than me on your hind legs.  You can keep the snakes away," she told him.  

            Sirius barked to give her an answer.  She smiled and laughed.  She hadn't laughed since her mother died.  Her laugh was like a nightingale, like her mother's.  It made Sirius sad, so he whined.                        "It's okay, boy.  Aunt Nell will let you stay, and even if she doesn't I'll keep you anyway," assured Fiona.  "Let's see, what can I name you?" 

            Sirius took a real look around the room for the first time.  He saw the stuff dog on the top of the dresser and barked at it.  "Oh, that's just Scruffy.  He's only stuffed.  My mom got him for me before I was born.  Wait…you look like Scruffy," said Fiona as she stood up and picked up the toy.

            She went back to Sirius and held the stuffed dog next to his head.  She studied both of them together.  "You do look like Scruffy, but that would be too confusing.  What should I name you?" asked Fiona.

            Sirius already had a name as a dog, but whatever Fiona wanted to call him was just fine.  "I'll call you, Scruffy after Scruffy," said Fiona after ten minutes of silence.  She really had to think of a name for the dog.

            Sirius looked at her and barked.  "Yes, that will work.  Oh, look it's Sirius." She said suddenly, catching Sirius by surprise.  "That's the star outside.  It's my father's name.  Actually, I've never met him and I didn't know that was his name until Aunt Nell told me.  It's the name of the Dog Star, Canis Major.  The brightest star in the heavens," said Fiona.  The sun had set and the stars were coming out into the clear sky.

            Fiona went back to scratching his ears for a while.  After that she did her homework as he watched her.  He couldn't believe how well adjusted she was.  She finished her school homework and pulled out another notebook.  Sirius watched with some interest as she opened it, but then Nell called, "It's time for dinner!"

            "I'm coming!" called back Fiona.  "Let's go,"  They both went down for dinner.  

AN: This was a longer chapter than expected.  Fiona's day at the zoo was supposed to be like Harry's in the first book.  Don't worry, we'll be back to Harry, Draco, and the others in the next part.  For now, Sirius gets with to be Fiona, even though she just thinks he's a dog.  Ryu will start the real magic training soon.  Voldemort should make an appearance really soon, too.  There's lots of stuff going on.

Yes, I know that dogs are color blind.  But, Sirius really isn't a real dog, so it's okay that he can see colors.  Good enough?

Disclaimer:  This story belongs to me, but most of the characters don't.  You should know which ones belongs to J.K. Rowling.  ^_^


	9. The Case of the Missing Dragon

Unraveled

Chapter Nine: The Case of the Missing Dragon

            The next morning, Sirius woke up out in the living room.  Fiona had wanted him to sleep in her room, but Nell drew the line there.  He woke to find Nell in the kitchen cooking bacon and eggs the Muggle way at the stove.  Fiona came downstairs and greeted Nell a good morning as she went to Sirius.

            Nell was a little unnerved that Fiona had given him a name because that made him more permanent.  She had eyed him cautiously and waited for Fiona to go to sleep before talking to him the night before.  Nell and Sirius had agreed that it was best for him to stay for the time being.  Fiona had already lost so much in such a short time that it would be horrible to force her to get rid of Sirius.   

            "Let's go have breakfast, boy.  I'll sneak you some bacon," said Fiona.  She knew that it wasn't really good to feed dogs bacon, but she wanted him with her.  Sirius complied and followed her to the kitchen.

            "I have the letters signed for you to take back," said Nell as she took a sip of coffee.  She put it down and eyed Sirius.  She wasn't so sure about leaving him in the house by himself.  He had given her his word that he would behave.  "After your martial arts, I'll pick you up and we have to start working on your magic," she said unceremoniously.    

            "What?" asked Fiona as she blinked.

            "I've decided that this latest incident at the zoo is a sign I can't ignore.  Your magic is going to go out of control, if I don't do something.  Because you can't go to a normal magical school, I will have to train you myself," Nell informed her.

            Fiona's mind started to whirl.  She bit her lip.  She wanted to tell Nell about her sensei's offer to teach her.  She didn't know quite how to tell her, so she kept her mouth shut.  Fiona was careful not to tell anyone, including the dog.  

            He seemed like a very smart dog that could understand every word she said.  When she was working on her homework and needed her pencil case, he brought it to her.  "I have to take the dog for a walk," said Fiona hurriedly.

            If Sirius were in his human form, he would have raised an eyebrow at her.  He knew what that look on Fiona's face meant.  He had had the look on his own face numerous times when he was her age.  She was up to something.   He knew it because he had invented that look.  

            "That's all right.  I'll take him.  You have to go to school," said Nell.  They hurried and put the plates in the sink for Nell to do when she returned.  Sirius changed back to his human form as soon as they were out the door.  He stretched out his body.

            He looked around him and decided to help himself to some food.  Nell had volunteered to feed and walk him, so that Fiona wouldn't have to do those things.  Nell didn't do them either, but said that she did.  He picked out some fruits and ate that.  He wasn't sure if he should move around the kitchen too much, but he decided to make himself useful and do the dishes.  

            Afterwards, Sirius looked around the house more closely.  The thing that interested him was in Fiona's room.  There was a bullet board with pictures pinned on it.  He wanted to look at them more closely.  As far as he could tell, they were pictures of Fiona at various ages with her mother.  

            He noticed that Fiona was rather impish when she was young.  Her ruby eyes always held some mischief in them.  He smiled because he knew that she got that from him.  The more he was around her, the more he realized that she had a lot of him in her.  She looked like her mother, but she had a lot of his personality.  Fiona didn't display all the awards she had received in school, martial arts, or archery.  

            Sirius decided it was high time that he contacted Remus.  He and the students would be back at Hogwarts.  When he came back downstairs, he heard the sound of the door being unlocked, so he changed into his dog form. 

            Nell walked towards him with her hands on her hips.  "I refuse to look ridiculous by talking to a dog like it were a person," said Nell.

            Sirius turned back to his human form.  "Very well," he said.  She was annoying.  She was annoying in a Remus sort of way.  She had a way of making Sirius feel stupid.  

            "What were you doing while I was gone?" asked Nell.

            "I was upstairs looking at Fiona's pictures," answered Sirius.

            "Oh," said Nell simply.  "I'm going to make some coffee and we'll discuss what to start Fiona on tonight."

            "Yes, but I would like to contact my friend, Remus Lupin.  He's a professor at Hogwarts," said Sirius.

            "A professor?  What subject?" asked Nell with interest.

            "Defense Against the Dark Arts," answered Sirius.  

            Sirius went to call Remus, while Nell made some coffee with beans from Hawaii.  She came back with the cups, sugar, and cream.  Sirius took his black with some sugar in it.  The fireplace was going.  Nell saw the head of a handsome man who wore a tired expression on his face.

            "You must be Nell Lawson," said Remus mildly.

            "That's _Doctor_ Lawson, Professor Lupin.  I didn't go through eight years at Muggle universities not to be called by the title that I have earned," said Nell stiffly.  

            "My apologies, Dr. Lawson," said Remus sincerely.

            "I was just telling him about Fiona,' said Sirius.

            "He was talking about the magic lessons.  Perhaps I should send over a copy of the curriculum at Hogwarts to there.  I can get my hands on all the lesson plans from the other teachers," offered Remus.

            "What about Snape?" asked Sirius as he took a sip of the coffee.  It tasted good.

            "Snape would be more than willing to give his plans to me for Fiona's education.  And if he doesn't, Professor Dumbledore will make him," said Remus.

            A realization came over Nell at that moment, "Wait…you are one of Fiona's godfathers.  That man you just mentioned, is he Severus Snape?" asked Nell.

            "Yes," said Remus.

            "He's Fiona's other godfather.  Thalia chose you because she was sure that you'd be his pick," said Nell as she jerked her thumb towards Sirius, "But, she picked Serevus Snape because he was the one who got her out of her father's stronghold in the Moors.  Thalia said that she was her first friend and the person her father engaged her to marry.  Of course, she ended up with him."  Nell once again jerked her thumb towards Sirius.

            Sirius looked unaffected by Nell's insult because he had also remembered something, "What about Draco Malfoy?" he asked.

            Remus' brow furrowed.  That rarely happened, so Sirius was immediately concerned.  "He's disappeared.  Professor Dumbledore knows what happened, but so far no one has reported it yet.  It seems that Snape knows something about it, but he's not talking.  Then again, he usually avoids telling things anyway."

            "Who are we talking about?" asked Nell, even though only the men were talking about it.  She refused to be excluded, if this involved Fiona in anyway.

            "The son of Lucius Malfoy.  He's a Death Eater, so was Snape.  Snape is working for Dumbledore, so we're forced to work with him as well," said Sirius, unable to hide his dislike for Snape.

            Nell nodded.  "And this son of a Death Eater has turned up missing?  What happened exactly?" she asked.

            Remus went on to explain what had happened in London.  Nell shook her head when he was done.  She paid more attention to how simple it was to trace her.  "I should have known better than to go home," she muttered.

            "It's better that we found you.  Don't worry about it.  I doubt that the Death Eaters would think of using the Muggle way to find a person," reassured Remus.

            "I doubt that.  You forget that Voldemort is half-Muggle," argued Nell.

            Both men could not deny that she was correct.  Even though, Voldemort thought that the Muggles were inferior creatures that didn't mean he wouldn't find a way to use them  Sirius was now more than concerned.  "What about this teacher she's talking martial arts from?" asked Sirius.

            "He's a Muggle.  Harmless," said Nell.

            "It might be better if I just show myself, so that the lessons will go faster.  I don't want her attending Hogwarts without knowing something.  But, right now, I'm sort of concerned about Draco Malfoy.  The fact that he was seen in Muggle London wearing Muggle clothes coming out of a place where lots of Muggles go to, none of it sounds like the actions of a future Death Eater," said Sirius.

            Nell had a thoughtful look on her face.  She knew that kind of behavior.  She had seen it before.  "It's rebellion," she whispered softly.

            "What do you mean?" asked Remus.

            "A moment of clarity.  I think that Draco Malfoy made a run for it.  At certain point in everyone's life, we are forced to make a decision that will lead us down a path.  We decide which side we want to be on.  Draco made a choice.  He chose not to join with the dark side.  Either because he decided that they were wrong, or certain circumstances forced him to do so.  Or both," said Nell solemnly.

            Sirius thought that Nell seemed veryfamiliar with that decision.  Then, he realized it was Thalia who must have said that all to Nell.  "Even if it means death," whispered Sirius.  

            "But, what I don't understand is why Draco Malfoy is so important?  Although, if that's the only student missing I'd see what the problem was," said Nell thoughtfully.

            "He's the one that Voldemort decided should be Fiona's husband," said Remus.

            Nell's jaw dropped, but she closed it.  "Well, I should have expected something like that.  Thalia told me that's how the Death Eaters were sure to maintain loyalty.  There aren't that many female Death Eaters, the few, are attached through their husbands.  No single, female Death Eaters.  The Death Eaters purposely arrange marriages into pure blood families and try to get the most out of it.  They also like to pick women who are weak in personality and easily controlled," said Nell matter-of-factly.  

            "Looks like that's not what Voldemort got in his daughter or granddaughter.  My wife never mentioned her mother, so I never learned about her," said Sirius sadly.

            Nell arched her eyebrows at him when he called Thalia his wife.  She tried to relax because it was true.  "Thalia knew nothing about her.  Apparently, her father was not happy with having a daughter, so her mother was sent away.  Or killed.  Thalia wasn't sure," said Nell.

            "Either way, we have to find Draco Malfoy before the Death Eaters find out what he's up to," said Remus.

            "I suppose so because he hasn't done anything yet," said Sirius with a sigh.  He really didn't care what had happened to Draco Malfoy as long he didn't marry or even look at Fiona.  

            They went on to talk for about another hour before Remus announced that he had to go and teach a class.  They talked about Harry Potter.  Nell was rather impressed about The Boy Who Lived.  Little did they know that Fiona had plans of her own.

*  
  


            Fiona wasn't about to let the opportunity to learn a different magic from her godmother and almost everyone else slip past her.  She had to tell Nell in a way that wouldn't look like she was trying to trick her.  She bit her lip as she thought of it.  She bit her lip as she thought of it. What she didn't know was that someone just under six feet tall with platinum blonde hair and gray eyes was watching her.

            Draco couldn't believe he was actually working for Professor Dumbledore.  Also, in case he got caught, he could say that he had located the Dark Lord's granddaughter.  He watched her carefully.  She was a lot prettier than he had expected.  He was half expecting a dragon with two heads.  The thing that disturbed him the most were her eyes.  They were identical to the Dark Lord's.  Other than that, she was pretty.  

            He watched as a group of girls ran into her without care.  They didn't even apologize.  He thought that she would have gotten angry, but when she didn't, he was even more surprised.  It looked like she was thinking about something.  He noticed the other students didn't talk to her that much.  He quickly concluded that she preferred to be alone.

            As far as Draco could tell, it didn't look like she had any magical abilities.  Either that or she was really good at hiding them.  Even without training, Draco had expected something from her.  She was the granddaughter of the Dark Lord.  He didn't even hear he talk.  She was rather quiet.

            He observed the other Muggle students going into the school.  If anything, they should be moving aside or serving her.  He had certain expectations of her, but she didn't act at all like she was supposed to.  She was pure blood.  The Muggles were friendly enough around her.  He wondered what Muggles did at school. What did they study, if they didn't study magic?

            He watched as a lady dropped Fiona off at school and left.  He knew that the lady was Fiona's guardian.  So, Draco was sure that she was also a witch.  How could anyone who looked like an angel be a threat to the rest of the world by just existing?

            Fiona had her cell phone and decided to call Sensei Ran as soon as lunch started.  She walked off to be by herself and didn't think to look around to see if she was being watched.  Most of the kids left her alone.  "Hello?  Sensei?" she said.

            Draco watched her with wonderment.  He wondered why she was talking to herself, but he noticed that she had something up to her ear.  Why was she talking to that?  

            "You know about what happened in the zoo on Friday?  Well, we have a bit of a dilemma.  Nell decided that it's time to teach me magic," said she in a hushed voice.  Draco's eyes widened.  

            "So, you want to tell her?  It's a good thing we didn't really start yet.  I did get a chance to read the notes that I was supposed to, but I need a wand," said Fiona further.

            He noted that she had a soft voice that was almost musical.  Her voice also sounded a little sultry.  She pulled her hair behind her ear.  She was more than pretty.  Draco felt his cheeks get warm.  Maybe, it wouldn't be so bad just to get to know her.  Draco knew that she was talking about magic, but she was doing it quietly.

            That thought shook him.  Professor Snape said that she hadn't been trained in magic, but it sounded like she was getting some training.  Draco hadn't expected that.  "I don't think I want to be there when you tell her.  In a word, she's going to be pissed," said Fiona quietly.

            Draco wondered what they were talking about exactly, and he wished he could hear what the other person was saying.  It was hard trying to piece together what they were talking about.  Finally, Fiona stopped talking and put the Muggle device away.  She walked back towards the school.

            Something else caught Draco's ears, "It was weird yesterday at the zoo, wasn't it?" laughed one of the girls.

            "Yeah, how did all the snakes get lose like that?" said another boy.

            Draco smirked slightly.  It wasn't that hard to figure out who did what.  He noticed that the school had rather old buildings in it that reminded him strongly of Hogwarts.  He wondered what he was missing there.  That thought jolted him, as he'd never thought he'd actually miss school.

*

            "Malfoy never came back," said Hermione quietly as she walked with Harry and Ron.  It was very suspicious indeed.  There were so many strange things going on, and Malfoy was the latest thing.  

            "Do you think he finally lost it?" asked Ron.

            "It's hard to tell," said Harry as they continued walking.

            "To tell what?" asked a voice from behind them.  Fred and George Weasley were standing behind them with Ginny Weasley.  The three of them wondered why Ron had been called away with Hermione and Harry for the weekend.  Professor Lupin had instructed them not to say anything about the whole thing.

            "Where are you three off to?" asked George.  

            "The Common Room," answered Ron.  Fred and George glanced at each other.  They knew when someone was hiding something.  Ginny kept her mouth shut, but she was worried about her brother and his friends.  She smiled shyly at Harry.  

            "What have you three been up to lately?  It's been too quiet," said Fred.

            "Nothing.  Lay off," said Ron defensively.

            "Look, it's our last year here, and we won't be able to get in on the fun anymore once we leave.  Why not just tell us what you're up to?" asked George.  He was referring to himself and Fred.  Actually, they were kind of worried.  Despite all the joking around that Fred and George did, they still worried about things like everyone else.  Last year was an eye opener for both of them.  They had never realized that Ron was in danger just for associating with Harry, so they had made it their mission to make sure nothing happened to the trio.  Fred and George were trying to look discreet about it, so they appeared to be annoying instead.  

            "Then go find something better to do than asking me questions," said Ron.  Funny, last year Fred and George thought he was annoying for doing the same thing.  But, this was about the war that was brewing, not about stupid gambling debts.  Harry gave his winnings to the twins after the Triwizard Tournament.  

            "Are you talking about Draco Malfoy?" asked Ginny in a quiet voice.  "Everyone's talking about that.  Professor Snape is looking into it, and Professor Dumbledore gave strict orders that no one is to say anything about it to the outside."

            Harry stopped at his tracks the moment Ginny mentioned it.  "We thought that you'd be relieved that he's gone," said Fred.

            "You'd think so wouldn't you?" said Hermione.  

            "He's been acting strange since the year began anyway.  He hasn't been so insulting.  He doesn't even bother to look at you guys during the meals," observed George.

            "He looks at us?" asked Ron.

            "No doubt planning what to do to you guys.  He just looks like he's thinking," said Fred.  "I didn't notice at first.  I was surprised that he was capable of doing that."

            "Something must have happened during the summer.  Let's go to the Common Room.  We shouldn't stand here in the middle of the hallway like this," said Hermione.  

            They didn't talk anymore until they got to the Common Room.  Everyone had noticed that Draco Malfoy was acting strange.  He was usually more agressively making trouble for other students, but he seemed more subdued and quiet this year.  Another thing, Draco's mother wasn't sending anything to him.  She wasn't sending his usual amount of cakes and candies from home.  Neville caught up with them during their discussion.  He mentioned that Draco Malfoy had gone one early morning to go to Hogsmeade.  Neville had noticed because Malfoy left by himself.  That was another observation that Seamus and Dean added when they joined the group.  Malfoy was alone often.  They heard Pansy Parkinson loudly whining about Draco pushing her away.  

            Ron, Hermione, and Harry had the largest evidence that Malfoy was acting strange out of all of them.  They had seen him in London wearing Muggle clothes coming out of a Muggle department store.  They kept their mouths shut, but each was carefully listening to everyone who offered something.  These were observations they could report Sirius and Remus later.  

            What they didn't know was that Remus already knew that Draco was sent to San Francisco to keep an eye on Fiona Black.  Professor Dumbledore didn't think it was a good idea for Remus to tell Sirius about Draco, especially considering that Draco was Voldemort's choice for Fiona.  

*

            Draco was waiting for the Muggle school to let up, so he was sitting on the concrete wall reading the book he had bought from London while staying in the shade.  The sun usually burned his skin, so he stayed out of it as much as possible.  There were magic creams for sunburns, but he didn't have any.  

            "What are you reading?" asked a sweet voice from below him.  He looked down from where he was sitting at the lovely face of Fiona Black.  

            "_Lord of the Rings_," answered Draco.  

            "It's a good book.  Well, I have to go.  Just wondering," said Fiona as she walked off.  She saw Nell and waved at her.  She got into the car.  Draco had to jump off the wall.  He went off to follow them.  He noted the direction they went.  He had to figure where they were going first, but he did noticed that there was a big, black dog in the backseat of the car.  He thought that was a little strange.

            "Why did you bring Scruffy with you?" asked Fiona.  She looked at the dog in the backseat.  He looked happy to see her.

            "Well, I had to bring him with me.  I didn't want him wrecking the house while we were gone.  By the way, I've been calling him Snuffles all day.  He won't listen to Scuffy anymore," said Nell.  She and Sirius had discussed it, and they had both agreed that it was easier to call him Snuffles.

            Sirius barked because Nell had indirectly insulted him.  He laid his head down after that.  "See?  I told you he likes Snuffles better," said Nell with a smile.

            "Okay, but only because I couldn't really come up with a name other than Scruffy.  Snuffles sounds stupid," said Fiona.  Sirius barked again because Fiona was now insulting him.  "By the way, I was wondering if the wizards found him yet.  What will happen if they do, Aunt Nell?"

            "Honey, do you know what it's like in Azkaban?" asked Nell softly.

            "It's a prison.  Aren't all prisons the same?" asked Fiona with a shrug.  Sirius didn't like where this conversation was going at all.  

            "Wizards prisons are different from non-Magic prisons, Fin.  Azkaban is the worst prison ever built.  It's also one of the oldest.  They don't have normal guards like normal prisons.  No, they have Dementors instead," said Nell quietly.

            "What are Dementors?" asked Fiona quietly.  Sirius let out a soft whine.  He would prefer that Fiona never hear of it.  He would have preferred her to remain as innocent as possible, but there was no other way.

            "They are monster that suck the happiness out of anyone near them.  They take away all happy thoughts, even ones in dreams.  They break down the soul and the mind.  When those go, the body will too along with the heart.  Most of the prisoners go mad early on.  All of them wish that they were just executed.  The worst part is what the Dementors really can do," said Nell, pausing.

            "What?" whispered Fiona.  She felt a chill go down her spine while Nell was talking.  Sirius sensed Fiona's fear immediately.  He glared at Nell for scaring her.  

            "I know that you're scared.  I don't want to frighten you, but I need you to understand.  The Dementor's Kiss is the worst punishment.  Death would be kinder than it.  The Dementor's Kiss sucks the soul out of the person, so they don't have one.  They become merely shells.  That's worst than death, Fin," continued Nell.

            They both remained silent for the rest of the trip.  Sirius was worried about Fiona being scared.  Fiona was thinking about her father.  She bit her lip in thought.  She thought of him not having a soul or having his mind gone.  She couldn't help, but feel sorry for him, even if he had abandoned her mother and her.  

            When they arrived at Sensei Ran's flat, they got out of the car slowly.  Sirius walked next to Fiona and he was looking around to make sure nothing would hurt her.  He wanted to see her teacher.  They were greeted by a gentle looking Asian man who was tall and handsome.  

            "Hello," he said in a gentle voice as he looked at Fiona and Nell.  He looked straight at Sirius, making him uncomfortable.  Sirius could swear that the man knew he wasn't a real dog.  

            "Hello Sensei," said Fiona as she bowed to him formally.

            "Who is this?" asked the man as he walked over to Sirius.  

            "This is Snuffles.  We just got him," said Fiona proudly.  Sirius wagged his tail at her tone.  

            "I see," said Ryu.  He had heard about the dog earlier from Fiona, but they both agreed that they had to look like they hadn't talked at all.  However, the dog was making him feel unsettled.  Ryu Ran was also an Animagus.  He could tell another one just by looking at him or her.  He wanted to know what this Animagus was doing with Fiona.  He looked at Nell. 

            "Excuse me, Dr. Lawson, but there is something important to tell you," said Ryu in a more serious tone.  

            "Tell me what?" asked Nell as she looked at Fiona.  She realized that Fiona was backing away from her as if she knew that Nell was going to be angry.  "Fiona Lily Black, what is going on?" she demanded in an angry tone.  

            Fiona knew she was in trouble when Nell used her full name.  Sirius watched Fiona look back at her teacher.  He had seen that look on James' face before, and he was pretty sure that he wore that look as well.  "Well…you see, Aunt Nell, don't get mad.  Promise me you won't get mad," said Fiona.  Sirius wanted to shake his head, knowing that wasn't going to work.  

            "I promise I will get mad," said Nell evenly.

            "Sensei Ran isn't a non-Magic.  He's a wizard," said Fiona in a quick, small voice.  She stepped closer to Sirius.  The look on Nell's face made Sirius want to back up.

            "Fiona!" shouted Nell.  

            "But…Aunt Nell, you weren't going to let me learn magic.  I had to find another way.  And besides, Sensei Ran offered to teach me along with the martial arts," said Fiona.

            "You lied to me," said Nell coldly.

            "But, you're lying as well," said Ryu Ran bravely.  He earned a glare from Nell that would have turned Medusa to stone.

            "Yes, I lied about her mother, her father, and everything else.  But that was to protect her," said Nell in a cold, defensive tone.

            Ryu Ran waved his hand way at what she said as he eyes narrowed at Sirius, "You're lying to her right now."  Without a wand he murmured a spell familiar to Sirius' ears. 

            Sirius immediate felt the counter spell for his animagi spell.  He felt his body being twisted and pulled apart to be rearranged once again.  He knew that he was back in his human form.  "Snuffles?" asked Fiona.  "What's going on?"

            Sirius straightened up.  His back was still to Fiona.  He didn't have to be a dog to sense her fear.  "What's going on?" repeated Fiona as she backed away from all of them.

            "Fiona," said Sirius gently as he turned around.  

            "GET AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Fiona at the stranger, causing him to recoil from her.  It was very different from Harry's first reaction.  She folded her arms over her body, instead of going into a more defensive stance like she had been taught.  Sirius backed up a little bit, but he looked at her with sad, haunted eyes.

            "Calm down, Fiona," said Ryu.

            Fiona backed up until she was against a wall.  "Who are you?" she whispered.  

            "Your father," whispered Sirius.

AN: Now that was most unexpected.  I wasn't even planning to stop, but I thought it made a good cliffhanger.  I'll take a little break after chapter ten.  I've been ahead of schedule the whole time.  I started writing this story before Living Memory was even completed.  I really like this story a lot it goes back to more fantasy elements and it's surprisingly easy to write compared to Living Memory and Runaway Fox.  There' s lots of things going on.  I personally don't know who to link Fiona to either Harry or Draco.  Draco is getting stronger; he and Fiona have finally met.  Harry and Fiona are linked also, but in a different way, not just through their fathers.  

There are lots of interesting characters in this story.  It's starting to feel like a real fantasy novel.  Although, people have argued that I'm a better mystery writer than a fantasy writer.  I'd like to think I'm versatile.  The next part Fiona and Sirius have a talk.  I predict this story will be much longer than Living Memory or Runaway Fox.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  He belongs to J.K. Rowling.  I own the characters that you don't see in the books, and probably never will.  


	10. Tea For Two

Unraveled

Chapter Ten: Tea For Two

            _A woman with dark mahogany hair sat at the high seat of the temple.  It was a holy day for the Order.  Many priests an priestesses traveled great distances to attend the festival known as Bel'ten.  It was celebrated the same time as the festive of Hollow's Eve._

_            The woman was tall and elegant.  Her hair was so dark it was almost black.  Her eyes were amber and gold.  Tonight's celebration was met with such sadness because she had a vision of things to come._

_            There was a darkness that was coming over the outside lands that threatened to consume them as well.  Something had to be done to stop it.  The darkness had a name: Voldemort.  Many thought that the Order should directly attack, but that was not their way._

_            From their history, they knew better.  The last time the Order involved themselves in something, it caused the fall of a great kingdom and the secrets of the Order to be scattered outward by one of their own priests._

_            The high Priestess, the woman with the dark mahogany hair, devised a plan.  The plan had required the ultimate sacrifice from a woman.  Her child.  She looked at all of them with grave eyes.  Many of the priestesses volunteered for the task.  The high priestess thought that the sacrifice was too great for the regular priestesses and novices.  _

_            "I have decided who will make the sacrifice," said the high priestess as all the eyes looked onward.  "I will be the one."_

_            The rest of them could only bow at the decision.  The high priestess had seen the vision of the future.  It was drenched in death and green light.  That is if the Order did nothing about it._

            The high priestess watched from her place at the temple.  She saw the child.  She was frightened and backing away from the man who had called himself her father.  The high priestess could not help, but feel pity for him.

            She had spent many years watching this child.  This child held the key to the end of Voldemort.  She was only half of what it would take to stop him.  The other child was safely tucked away in Hogwarts.  The high priestess worried about this child and her mother.  Her mother was killed by Voldemort, which only served to further anger the high priestess.  

*

            Sirius looked stricken.  He had finally said that he was her father.  She looked petrified of him.  Her eyes were filling with tears.  He wanted to reach out and comfort her, but he was the one giving her distress.

            "Now, now, Fiona," said Ryu Ran in a sensible, no nonsense kind of voice.  

            "I'm sorry, Fiona, but he tricked me," said Nell.  It was true, but Sirius didn't even tell Nell she was wrong just for the sake of it.  He was too concentrated on Fiona.  

            Fiona was breathing deeply.  Her heart was racing in her chest.  "No.  No.  No.  No," she started to repeat over and over again.  

            Sirius finally took the risk to touch her.  "DON'T TOUCH ME!" cried Fiona as she pressed up against the wall.  He pulled back at her words.  He had never seen anyone act that way before towards him.  

            While Sirius stood there slightly stunned, Ryu Ran stepped forward and pulled Fiona to him.  He was doing it gently.  He was doing what a father would do to a scared child.  Sirius' shoulders slumped inwardly as he watched them.

            After a moment passed, Ryu and Fiona walked back.  "All right, Fiona and her father will have tea, while Dr. Lawson and I go for a short walk," he said in an even tone as he kept his hands on Fiona's shoulders to prevent her from running off.  

            Nell's jaw dropped, but she quickly closed her mouth and nodded.  Ryu Ran walked over to her and offered her his arm. She took it and walked off with him, but not before shooting a reassuring glance to Fiona.  

            Fiona stood absolutely still as if she were a doll again.  Sirius said nothing because he didn't have anything to say.  They both silently walked off to balcony of Ryu's flat that over looked the bay in San Francisco.  There was tea prepared there.  Sirius slid out Fiona's chair for her and allowed her to be seated.  The least he could do was use the manners that his mother had taught him.  His father also used to give him advice on how to deal with children.  How Sirius wished he had listened to both of them, instead of saying that he wasn't going to have any.  How ironic.  His parents kept telling him how much of a pain he was, and that he would not understand it until he had a child of his own.  And now, he was sitting across from her.  

            "Would you like some tea?" asked Sirius in the most pleasant voice he could master without sounding phony.  He noticed that she automatically put a napkin on her lap like he did.  

            "Yes, please," said Fiona softly.  Sirius poured her some tea.  

            "You must be hungry," said Sirius as he took a biscuit from the platter in front of them.  He looked at her and studied her again.  He couldn't help it because it was hard for him to believe that she came from him.  How could something so wonderful come from him?  

            Fiona slowly picked up a biscuit and buttered it.  "Are you Snuffles?" she asked.

            "Yes, I'm Snuffles," said Sirius.  

            "Oh," said Fiona in a small voice.  He made her look so stupid.  She mentally added dogs to her list of things to avoid.

            "There's a lot to talk about," said Sirius softly.  "You look like your mother," he added.  All he wanted her to do was smile like she had before.  He couldn't stand to see her unhappy.  

            "Don't talk about her," snapped Fiona angrily.  "You have no right to."  

            Sirius' parents would have never stood for such outright defiance.  He stopped himself from frown.  He had no right to discipline her either.  "I am sure that you were taught some manners," he said in a calm tone as he held his temper.  Time in Azkaban had taught him how to be patient.  

            Fiona's shoulders stiffen again.  She knew that her mother would have already chided her for not acting appropriately.  Fiona also realized that if she wanted to show how well she was brought up, then she would have to use her manners.  She didn't have to like him, or even respect him, but she was going to have to be polite.  

            "My apologies," said Fiona stiffly.  

            Sirius nodded slightly.  He noticed the way she tilted her chin.  Yes, she was being polite, but he could still see the undercurrent of defiance that was there.  Now that came from him.  Sirius was not prepared for a battle of wills.  He had a feeling her will was stronger than his.  She got that from him and her mother.  

            "Your teacher seems very good," said Sirius.

            "Yes, he is.  And he's the one I want to teach me magic," said Fiona.  The only thing she was doing that was impolite was not saying "Father" or some kind of title at the end of her sentences.  It was a sign of respect, but Fiona was not about to give Sirius that.  "I am his apprentice."

            "His apprentice?  What are you up to?" asked Sirius with interest; he was interested in anything she was doing.

            "Just some martial arts.  I'm a brown belt.  I've been taking karate since I was six," said Fiona.

            "Yes, I read about that," acknowledged Sirius.  "What about your archery lessons?"

            Fiona bit her lip.  She didn't expect him to know a lot about her.  She felt like she had a disadvantage.  She didn't know anything about him, so she decided to turn the tables on him.  "No, not as of yet.  What about your schooling?" she asked coolly.

            "I went to Hogwarts in England.  It takes seven years there.  If you were going there, you'd be a fourth year by now," said Sirius.  "However, I think it's best if you do stick to one teacher who will be able to devote time and energy to you," he added.

            "What did you learn to do?  How do you change into a dog?" asked Fiona.

            "The main areas of magic are Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Transfiguration.  There are other classes, but they are electives like Muggle Studies, Divination, or Arithmancy.  What I did was advanced Transfiguration," said Sirius.  

            Fiona tried not to look lost or surprised.  "It's not that hard to learn.  I'm sure you can catch up," assured Sirius.

            "Why?  Because I'm supposed to be your daughter?" said Fiona bitterly.

            "No, because you're your mother's daughter," said Sirius with a soft smile.

            Fiona took a sip of her tea while thinking about what was going on.  She finally got a good look at him.  He was very tall.  His hair was the same color and constancy as hers, thick and straight.  His eyes were the color of sky blue, an alarming contrast between them and his hair.  He was slim built, but muscular.  Above all, he was handsome.  No other man looked as handsome as he did.  It was painful just to look at him.   

            "I'm short," she muttered softly into her tea.  

            "What?" asked Sirius.  

            "Nothing," muttered Fiona.  

            Sirius seemed to pick up on what she meant.  She was only fourteen, but there was still hope for a growth spurt.  She was shorter than other children her age, but she was more beautiful than people her age.  She also carried herself with more elegancy and maturity than other people, including those older than her.  

            "You were a beautiful baby, too," commented Sirius.

            "How would you know?" snapped Fiona.  

            He smiled as he pulled out the picture from his pocket.  He slid it across the table to her.  She took it from him, careful to avoid touching him.  She looked at the picture for a moment.  "I was a cute baby," she agreed. 

            There was that ego that Thalia wrote about.  Sirius smiled slightly.  Of course she was a cute baby; she was his baby.  "What's that?" she asked.

            Sirius had Thalia's diary on the table.  He looked at it and handed it to her.  "It's your mother's diary," he said softly.

            "I didn't know that she kept one.  Then again, there's a lot I didn't know about her.  There's a lot I don't know about you.  Or myself for that matter," said Fiona.

            "Your mother wrote many things down for us to know about," said Sirius solemnly.

            "Like what?" said Fiona as she pressed the book against her heart.  Something caught Sirius' eye.  It was the black crystal that hung from her neck.  

            "Where did you get that crystal?" 

            "Mom left it to me when she died."

            "I see," said Sirius softly.

            Sirius thought that the crystal was strange.  Something about it didn't seem right to him.  

*

            Draco was still trying to find his way.  He looked around to see.  He saw a woman with brown hair that was up in bun walking with a man who was Asian.  He recognized the woman as Fiona Black's guardian.  Perhaps, if he followed them he would know where she had gone.  

            The man seemed to notice him immediately.  "What are you planning to do with her lessons?" asked the woman.

            "I was thinking we'd start off simply, but work quickly," said the man.  

            "She wants a piano.  Now that she knows, I can get her a new one.  I know that I was planning on getting her a keyboard, but it's electric.  With the lessons starting, it's not a very good idea," said the woman.

            "It isn't.  Something not modern then," said the man.  "As her teacher, I should get her something that will be of value to her."  

            Draco watched and heard everything they said.  "Excuse me.  I have to use the ladies' room,  I'll be back in a moment," said Nell as she left the man.  

            As soon as she was gone, the man looked around and said, "Young man, what business do you have with us?"

            Draco smirked slightly.  The man was a wizard as well, but unlike any other wizard he had ever seen.  The man carried himself with a dignity that even Draco had never seen before.  He looked regal and holy at the same time.  "You were sent here by Professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts.  I can tell by your age and lack of skill.  You are still a student," said the man with much amusement.  

            Draco narrowed his eyes at the man.  How dare he presume that Draco was unskilled?  "'The young dragon speak not,'" whispered the man.

            "Who are you?" demanded Draco in a low tone.  

            "I am Ryu Ran," said the man with a mere nod of his head.  Draco stepped back away from him.  He could sense the power that was emanating from.  It was unlike any power he had seen before.  It was the same aura he could feel off Fiona Black.  Draco had never sensed anything like it before.  The man's aura was stronger, more noticeable than Fiona's.  

            "Draco Malfoy," whispered Draco.

            "So, that's your name?" asked a female voice.  Nell Lawson had returned, but Draco hadn't noticed.  

            Draco backed away from both of them.  He doubted that his cunning would stand up to these two.  They were adult, full trained wizards.  The man had skills that Draco had never seen before, and he didn't want to risk going up against him.  

            "Come with us," said the man evenly.  Draco found himself complying against his will.  He didn't hear the spell for the Imperius Curse uttered, but his body was still following along.  Nell watched with fascination because Ryu didn't have his wand out nor did she hear any spells uttered.  What kind of power did this man hold?  Why was he so eager to impart his knowledge to Fiona?

*

            The high priestess was alone watching the pair at the tea.  She smiled to herself as the man and the child spoke calmly together.  She could tell that the man already loved the child with all his heart.  The high priestess had wished it for the child's mother, but that had never happened.  Thalia's father was incapable of loving anyone, even his own flesh and blood.

            "Milady," said the voice of one of the novices.  

            The high priestess turned around to face the young woman.  "Yes, what is it, Gwendolyn?" she asked her.

            "How goes your day, Milady?  Is the young mistress doing well?" asked the novice shyly.

            "Yes, she seems well.  Her father is having tea with her," said the high priestess.  It was only she who could see the visions at such a great distance.  With such power, came sacrifice.  She was strictly forbidden from leaving the isle after her encounter with Voldemort more than twenty years ago.

            "Her grandfather has plans for her.  The child's promised has arrived.  He is a child born of darkness like the child's mother," continued the high priestess.

            "What of the other child?" asked Gwendolyn in thought.

            "He is safe under the care of the Order of the Phoenix.  The time draws near when we must make our formal pact with them, but not yet.  Neither child is prepared for the task that is to come," said the high priestess.  

            _Time is relative.  I have waited for almost thirty-five years.  The end is no where near the horizon.  I can only do what I can,_ thought the high priestess.

            "Do you think that the Merlinians will have trained the child under their care well enough to survive?" asked Gwendolyn.

            "Yes, but you forget, he has already survived the Darkness before," said the high priestess.  "His mother's protection will linger longer than the Darkness thinks.  Even if he already has that protection, the child is already trained enough to survive another encounter with him.  Also, as long as the head of the Merlinian school remains, the child will come to no harm."

            "Our end has not been so fortunate, Milady," said Gwendolyn grimly.

            "Nay, we have not, but we have made it this far.  There is no turning back now," said the high priestess.

            "Can we really trust the Merlinians?  They are no better than the non-Magics," said Gwendolyn, unable to hide her bitterness.

            "That is because you have never seen the real Merlinians," said the high priestess.  

*

            The rest of the tea went more slowly.  Sirius liked just being with Fiona.  He wanted to know everything about her, even the things that wasn't written in the Thalia's diary.  "You are a very accomplished young lady.  Other than your school and athletics, you also play music.  What kind do you like?" asked Sirius.

            "I like a little bit of everything.  I'm classically trained.  Mom wouldn't let me play anything else at home.  It had to be Mozart or something like that.  She wouldn't let me play jazz or blues at home.  Or I had to wait until she went away.  It was Aunt Nell who bought me other kinds of music to learn because she loved to play the guitar.  She taught me how to play the guitar after Mom taught me how to play the piano and violin," said Fiona.

            "I know how to play the piano.  My mother, your grandmother, wanted me to be well versed in other things.  And she thought that it would keep me out of trouble when I was younger, but when I started at Hogwarts, I still got into some mischief," said Sirius.  He was trying his best not to sound proud of causing trouble.

            "At least, you did it on purpose," said Fiona softly.  "I do things by accident.  Like the snakes at the zoo."

            Sirius smiled at her comment.  "Perhaps, it would be best if you were trained a little bit in your powers.  However, what you did was extraordinary."

            "Yes, I'm glad," said Fiona with sarcasm.  

            "What other instruments can you play?" asked Sirius.

            "I don't know.  I guess I dabble in a bit of everything.  I wanted to learn the bagpipes at one point, but Mom said that the neighbors might complain.  I think Mom didn't like them, so she talked me out of it," answered Fiona.  "I can learn to play almost any instrument."

            "Your mother was very musical.  She also liked to dance, and that's why she became a teacher.  But, I'm glad you showed some initiative and chose to take karate instead.   It's more useful," said Sirius.

            "Mom didn't think so at first.  I tossed the ballet slippers she got me out the window.  She was so mad at me.  She made me have a time out all day on the Saturday after that.  No piano, violin, or reading.  Just sitting there and doing nothing," said Fiona with her dimples showing slightly.

            Sirius didn't know if he should scold her for her past actions or be proud of her defiance.  _Just you wait, son.  You might get a child like you, then you'll understand and be sorry for what your mother and I had to go through_, said a voice in Sirius' head that sounded like his father.  Who would have guessed that they would be right?  He wanted to laugh at the irony.  He probably should scold her for being proud of what she did.  

            "You shouldn't have not done that.  Imagine what your grandfather would have done to you if he heard what you did," said Sirius.

            Fiona looked up at him.  "Voldemort?  I don't call him my grandfather," said Fiona with a shake of her head.  Her eyes felt watery, but she blinked the tears back.

            "No, not him.  I was talking about my father.  My father would have never stood for that.  You'd probably get a lecture from him.  Of course, you were cuter than me as a child.  And you're his granddaughter, not his son.  You probably would have gotten way with just batting your eye lashes," mused Sirius out loud.

            Fiona noticed that Sirius was talking about his father in a sad tone.  "He's dead, isn't he?" she asked.

            Sirius nodded.  "So, is your grandmother.  They never even got to see me get married.  They never got to meet your mother.  They were Aurors, and so am I," he said softly with a touch of pride in his voice.

            "What's that?" asked Fiona.

            "The family occupation.  Aurors are the people who fight the Death Eaters and other dark forces.  They are like soldiers.  The Death Eaters are the ones who serve Voldemort.  They're also families associated with the Dark Arts.  The Blacks have served on the Aurors since the beginning," said Sirius.  

            That was a lot of information for Fiona to process.  Before she knew nothing about her father and his family, and now she knew a lot.  She had grandparents.  "Do you have any siblings?" asked Fiona.

            Sirius gave a brief nod.  "I had an older brother.  His name was Alexander.  He died when I was just starting in Hogwarts.  He was much older than me," he whispered.

            The only people who understood the pressure that Sirius felt from his brother's death were James and Thalia.  James helped Sirius get through Hogwarts.  Thalia gave him stability after Hogwarts.  Sirius' parents put all their hopes into Sirius.  They would have died of shame if they hadn't died before Sirius was sentenced to Azkaban.  The only family he had left was Fiona.  

            "Are you afraid of me?" whispered Fiona softly.

            "Why would I be?  You're my daughter.  I'm afraid of other things," said Sirius.  He didn't say what his fears were.  

            "Other people are.  They think I'm strange.  I'm not normal," whispered Fiona.  "I just want to be normal."  The last part was barely above a whisper, but she sounded so sad.  Sirius want to give her a hug, but he knew that it was too soon to do that.

            "What's so wonderful about being normal?  I went out of my way to be strange growing up.  And I was never really normal myself.  Neither was your mother," said Sirius.  "I think it's because you're living with the Muggles and comparing yourself to them."

            "I'm not even normal around the wizards.  They all hate Voldemort, and they're all going to hate me, too," said Fiona.

            "That would be foolish of them.  You're not Voldemort."

            "But, part of me is," insisted Fiona.

            "You are also a part of me and your mother," said Sirius.  "It's just a small part of you that is Voldemort.  Your mother had more of him in her, and she turned out to be better than me."

            Fiona bit her lip.  If she were a pup, she would have whined.  Sirius thought about how Harry was like a fawn or a yearling to James' stag, so Sirius figured that Fiona would be a puppy to Sirius' dog.  "Your birthday is coming up," said Sirius, deciding it would be best to change the topic.  

            "I'll be fourteen in March.  It's only October.  I just like using it against Aunt Nell," said Fiona.

            "Yes, I know that," said Sirius.  

            "You don't have to get me anything," said Fiona immediately.  "It doesn't matter.  This is the first birthday without Mom.  I don't feel like celebrating."

            "This your first birthday with me," said Sirius as he looked to the side.  He saw Nell and Ryu walk back in, but with someone else.  Someone that Sirius had never seen before.

            It was a boy who looked about Harry's age.  He had platinum blonde hair and gray eyes.  The eyes looked familiar to Sirius.  Sirius' eyes narrowed at the boy with sheer contempt, alarming Fiona.  "You must be young Mr. Malfoy," said Sirius in a formal tone.  

            Ryu waved his hand slightly, removing the spell he had over Draco.  It took a moment before Draco returned to full consciousness.  "What did you do to me?" demanded Draco to Ryu.

            "A simple spell.  If you know how to use it," said Ryu with a shrug.  

            "Who is this?" asked Fiona to Sirius.  

            "This is the son of a Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy.  Now, boy, why don't you introduce yourself properly to my daughter?" asked Sirius.  He stood up and walked over to Fiona.  He was ready to hurt Draco if he tried anything.

            "My name is Draco Malfoy, but I am currently working for Professor Albus Dumbledore," said Draco.  He said the second part begrudgingly.  Now that he said it out loud, he was an official part of the good side.  

            Sirius eyed him suspiciously.  It was hard not for Draco to be a little nervous around the escaped convict.  Draco did the only he could do: glare at him.  Fiona didn't like either of them, but she had to pick one of them.  She picked her father.  "Don't do that," she snapped at Draco.  Sirius smiled as he pulled her back behind him.  

            "Look, if I really wanted to, I would have already called for the Ministry of Magic here.  You're an international criminal as far as everyone is concerned," said Draco to Sirius, ignoring Fiona.

            Fiona was fuming.  She wasn't about to be ignored by the blonde pipsqueak.  She didn't care that he was taller and older than her.  He was a skinny pipsqueak.  She could easy knock him on his ass, if she wanted to.  Or rather she wanted to, but her manners were still in place and she had to be civil.  She didn't know why, but she already didn't like Draco Malfoy.  

            He was looking at her strangely.  "Wait…you're the boy who was sitting on the wall outside of my school!" exclaimed Fiona in surprise.

            "Took you long enough," said Draco cheekily.

            Fiona didn't like the implication that she was stupid.  At first, she thought he was a nice person, but she now knew that she was wrong.  "What's going on?" she asked her teacher.

            "Things are moving more quickly than expected," said Ryu knowingly.

            "How did you get here?" asked Nell to Draco.

            "A portkey that Professor Snape arranged for me," replied Draco.

            "Who's he?" asked Fiona.

            "One of your godfathers," replied Nell.  

            "What?  How many godparents do I have?" asked Fiona.

            "Three," answered Sirius.

            Fiona thought for a moment, but she realized that only Nell and Professor Snape were accounted for.  "Wait…who else?" asked Fiona.

            "Remus Lupin.  He's a friend of mine.  I've known him since Hogwarts," answered Sirius.

            "Oh," said Fiona.  

            Draco was glad to have the attention drawn away from him for the moment.  He would have snuck out, but the teacher was looking at him with calm eyes that twinkled with amusement.  Oddly enough, the man reminded Draco strongly of Dumbledore.  He also seemed wise beyond his years.  Draco couldn't help, but feel the beginnings of respect for the man.  He could sense the power that came from him.

            "Do you have a place to stay for the time being, Mr. Malfoy?" asked the man, redirecting everyone's attention to Draco once again.

            Draco shook his head.  He was supposed to find a hotel or something to stay in for the time being.  He was using his own money for this, despite the offer from Professor Dumbledore.  

            "My name is Ryu Ran.  I am a priest of a holy order of wizards and witches.  You can stay with me for the time being," said the man.  He said it in a way that gave Draco no choice.  

            Sirius thought that it was a good decision.  He didn't want the young Malfoy anywhere near his daughter.  Although, the boy had better manners than Sirius expected.  However, Sirius could see the trademark Malfoy smirk on his face.  He wasn't sure he could trust him.  

            "Now that we've settled something, we should all have some dinner," said Ryu Ran pleasantly with a smile.  

            Nell shook her head slightly.  She wanted to see how fun this dinner was going to be.  She glanced at Fiona who wanted to just get away from everyone.  Sirius who wanted to keep Draco away from Fiona, but he wanted to stay with Fiona.  Nell wanted to laugh out loud at the situation, but she kept her mouth shut.  Ryu Ran had a look of amusement with laughter glittering in his eyes.

            _Now, things are getting interesting,_ thought Ryu Ran with a small smile.

AN: This is going to be one of the hardest stories I ever wrote.  It's a complex fantasy story with influences from legends and other books.  Who is the mysterious woman?  What is her connection with Voldemort?  Why does she watch Fiona and Sirius so closely?

By the way, I own the word, "Merlinians."  The term will be further explained later.  Just to make things clear, Fiona will learn a different kind of magic from what every other wizard and witch is learning.  Another thing that might make this story go slowly is the time it takes to develop the characters and dive deeper into existing characters.  I had to make up Sirius' past to see how he turned out the way that he does in the books.  Also, just bring them together is a challenge.  I keep trying to dive into the psyche of each of the characters, my own and J.K. Rowling's.  

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  


	11. To Protect Her

Unraveled

Chapter Eleven: To Protect Her

            _"I will not have any child of mine disobey me," he said coldly to her.  _

            She dared to look up at him with a defiant glare.  He raised his hand suddenly and struck her with the back of his hand.  She was shaken, but she didn't give him the satisfaction of trembling before him.  He would have struck her again if she even gave him the slightest sign of weakness.

_            "I am sorry, Father," she muttered softly.  He glared at her for not meaning it.  He turned and shouted orders to his Death Eaters to come to him.  As soon as he disappeared with his Death Eaters, she spat out the blood that had collected in her mouth.  She wiped the side of her mouth._

_            "I am not going to die here," she muttered softly.  "I'm not."_

_            Little did she know, that there was another person listening to her.  He spent his time watching over her.  He knew that her breaking point was coming soon.  _

_            He thought of his life.  Would he ever be brave enough to defy Voldemort openly like she did?  He pulled down his sleeve and looked at his still bare inner arm.  He wanted to keep it that way.  He waited for her to move away.  He wanted to ask her if she was all right, but he didn't want her to know that he was even there._

_            As children, Severus and Thalia were forced to spend time together.  They became friends over time.  Severus was a year older than Thalia, and he was allowed to leave home to attend Hogwarts.  Thalia's father brought in private tutors to limit Thalia's exposure to Dumbledore and the growing number of Muggle born.  After Severus started at Hogwarts, he stopped visiting with Thalia.  _

_            "How long are you just going to stand there, Sev?" asked Thalia softly._

_            Severus smiled ruefully as he came out of the darkness that hid him.  "It's good to finally see someone who matters here," she said to him with a welcoming smile.  It told him that all was forgiven.  _

_            "Your lip," whispered Severus as he handed his handkerchief to her.  They walked together silently because he knew that she did not want to discuss it._

_            It took more than an hour before she said anything.  "You can't," Thalia whispered softly._

_            "Can't what?" asked Severus._

_            "You can't let him take you," pleaded Thalia as she looked Severus straight in the eye._

_            "Let who?" said Severus, knowing the answer._

_            "Sev.  Listen to me.  Do not let him put the mark on you.  If you do, you will never be the same again.  I am afraid for you," said Thalia more loudly._

_            Severus was taken back by her words.  No one cared for Severus the way she did.  "Nothing is going to happen that I cannot handle.  I have been around all this too long, not to be able to survive it," said Severus.  Half of him didn't believe the words, the other half did._

_            "Severus.  If you let the Mark come, then you might get lost.  I do not want to lose the only person who is real to me.  Most of all, I do not want you to lose yourself," said Thalia wisely, shaking Severus with the frankness of her words._

_            "It won't happen," insisted Severus._

_            Thalia sighed as they reached the corridor of the castle that was exposed to open air.  The wind played with the loose locks of her raven hair.  "I don't just want to survive, Sev.  I want to live," said Thalia._

            Harry spent most of his time wondering what was happening with Sirius.  Remus said that everything was fine so far, Sirius was pretending to be a dog while he was around Fiona.  Harry knew that he should have been preparing for the next Quidditch match, but he was too concerned about the strange things that were going on far away from him.  

            First, Sirius found out that he had a long lost daughter and that his wife, the daughter of Voldemort, was dead.  Second, Draco Malfoy disappeared from the school and hadn't been heard from since then.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione reported to Professor Lupin everything that everyone else said about Draco Malfoy's behavior prior to his disappearance.  Professor Lupin took it with his usually calm attitude.  He did not dismiss or accept their claims.  Harry had a feeling that Professor Lupin along with some of the faculty knew what was going on, but they weren't talking.

            Currently, Harry was in Potions in the Dungeons.  Without Malfoy, the classes were more subdued.  Who would have thought that Malfoy added to the atmosphere?  That wasn't the only thing that was off.  Snape was also acting unusually.  During the year, Harry knew that Snape was sent to spy on the Death Eaters and bring back information to Professor Dumbledore.  However, Snape was acting odd in a different way.  He was more pensive.  He seemed to be thinking about other things more often.  During class, Snape was easing up slightly.  He reserved himself the right to yell at Neville Longbottom only three times during the class, but Harry could tell it was just for show.  Snape also only took an average of fifteen points from Gryfinndor, when usually he took an average of twenty per class as Hermione pointed out.  

            True, Severus Snape was thinking of Thalia and Fiona.  He had lost the one person in the world who felt like family to him.  She was the closest thing he had to a younger sister.  She was the only one who called him "Sev."  Thalia was the most loving person in the world.  Severus had felt like he lost the only person who ever loved him unconditionally.  He felt guilty and lost.  Above all, he felt hatred and anger towards Voldemort.  Severus Snape hated a lot of people, but no one more than Voldemort.  

            Severus was still trying to figure out something important: who was Thalia's mother?  He had no idea.  Severus spent much time and thought trying to figure out where Thalia inherited her inherent goodness.  He could trace part of it to Thalia's grandmother, the mother of Voldemort.  The woman loved Voldemort's father so much that she gave his name to Voldemort even after Tom Riddle abandoned her.  Severus knew that was where Thalia's ability to still love Sirius Black came from, but where did the other strength and love come from.  The only source that was unaccounted for was Thalia's mother.  What kind of woman would willingly allow Voldemort to touch her that way?  

            Of course, Severus was not enough of a fool to think that goodness was inherited.  No, it was something that was imprinted on a child.  However, Severus believed that every child had the good or bad seed in them.  Whether or not they acted upon such impulses was a different story.  Thalia grew up around Voldemort and his evil, but yet she managed to maintain her goodness.  Some might have thought her weak willed, but Severus thought that she was the bravest woman in the world to stand up to her father and knowing that it would cause her death for sure.  Severus marveled at the strength of Thalia Black.  He also marveled at the strength of Lily Potter.  Both women gave their lives for their children.

            Severus looked up from his desk in the classroom and roamed the room with his eyes.  He noticed that Harry Potter was doing his potion quietly without talking.  It seemed as if The Boy Who Lived was also thinking about the current situation.  He looked like James Potter, but he had his mother's eyes.  Severus wondered if Harry had the ability to see the world from his mother's perspective, but he dismissed the thought.  Because, for as long as Severus knew Harry, he always viewed the world through James Potter's eyes.  _Such a pity_, thought Severus as he went back to the papers he was grading.

*

            Fiona sat next to Nell, but she was across from her father.  Draco sat next to Sirius.  Ryu sat at the head of a rectangle table.  He was a great cook and he made wonderful authentic Asian dishes.  Dishes that neither Sirius nor Draco had tried before.  Everyone was silent for the first part of the dinner.  Fiona was the center of attention.  The only one paying attention to his food was Ryu.  Nell was wondering if Fiona was going to do something rude.  Sirius was watching Fiona as she used the chopsticks with expertise.  He and Draco settled for using forks, knives, and spoons.  Draco was also watching Fiona because she seemed able to completely ignore him and Sirius.  He though that was interesting.

            "Tomorrow, your magic lessons will begin formally," announced Ryu, tiring of the boring silence.  

            Fiona looked up at him and nodded.  

            "What about me?" asked Draco out loud.

            "What about you?" asked Nell with a raised eyebrow.  

            "What am I supposed to do?  I'm supposed to be here as an observer," said Draco.

            "Then, observe," replied Sirius.  

            Draco didn't like the sharp tone that Sirius used, but he held his tongue.  Something about Sirius Black's manner told Draco not to push him too far.  "I'll have to report to the Headmaster," added Draco.

            "What's so great about that Dumbledore?" asked Fiona out loud.  

            "He's one of the most powerful wizards in the world.  At least, one of the most known wizards in the world.  He's known for being an alchemist and a fighter against the Dark Arts," answered Ryu.

            "I would like to know more about you, Master Ran," said Sirius evenly.

            "What would you like to know, Mr. Black?" asked Ryu.  He really wanted to dispose of the formalities with Sirius, but if he insisted that they use them, then Ryu was going to follow along.

            "What order are you part of?" asked Sirius.

            Ryu had a soft enigmatic smile on his face as he answered Sirius.  "It's the oldest holy order in the both the wizarding and non-magic world."

            Sirius frowned slightly.  He knew that there was no way Ryu was going to give him a straight answer.  Sirius had to trust this man to train his daughter.  "Why don't we have some music tonight?" suggested Nell, wanting so much to cut through the tension.

            "Music?" asked Draco with a raised eyebrow.

            "Yes, music.  You wouldn't mind playing something, Fiona?  I daresay that you might be getting out of practice," said Nell.

            Fiona looked up rather surprised at the sudden request.  "Um…I don't have any of my instruments here," said Fiona.

            "That's all right.  I've got a piano and violin," said Ryu.  "My grandfather always made sure I practiced my music whenever he visited my family or when I visited him.  After I grew up, I had to get my own instruments because I can still hear him telling me to practice."

            Ryu stood up.  "We can have green tea ice cream and some coffee or tea for dessert while you play," he said as he waved his wand.  All the dishes cleared away in a snap.  Fiona was amazed, but she felt uncomfortable about being impressed at what looked to everyone else like a simple trick.  

            Everyone traveled over to the living room, while Ryu went to go get his violin for Fiona to play.  He knew that she was practicing the piano at school, but she was ignoring her violin practices because she was busy in the afternoons training with him.  He handed Fiona the violin case.

            Sirius and Draco watched with interest as Fiona expertly tuned the strings of the violin.  Her hands were small, but nimble and skillful.  Sirius noticed that she was ambidextrous.  Thalia mother was left handed, but Sirius was right handed.  He was impressed with Fiona as she slid the bow across the strings of the violin.

            Music filled the room as Fiona closed her eyes and paid attention to only her breathing.  She played a classical piece that Sirius had heard before but couldn't place.  When she was done, there was still a hush in the room.

            "That was excellent," said Ryu with approval.

            "Thank you, Sensei," said Fiona with her dimples showing slightly.

            The night came to a quick close.  Fiona had to go to school in the morning, while Draco was settled in with Master Ran.  Sirius turned back into the black dog and went home with Fiona and Nell.

            Fiona went to bed without saying goodnight to Sirius.  He was sitting in front of the fireplace when he heard her say goodnight to Nell.  He stared at the flames and sighed.  Sirius never thought that all the little things would make him sadder.  He concentrated so hard that he didn't hear Nell come into the living room.

            "Waiting for a call?" she asked him.

            "No," answered Sirius without looking at her.

            "Thalia used to stare at the stars whenever she wanted to do any thinking," said Nell.

            "Yes, I remember," whispered Sirius.

            "Look, I know that we didn't exactly start out on the right foot, but I know how hard it is for you.  Fiona can make it hard for anyone, if she wants to," said Nell.  She was starting to feel sorry for Sirius because she knew what he was up against.

            "I don't know what to say.  Thalia's done so much for her.  I haven't done anything.  I can't get her to talk to me really.  If I can't get her to talk to me, then I can't get her to trust me.  She's so much more stubborn than her mother," said Sirius.

            "You're being too kind.  She's willful.  There were times when Fiona purposely did things just to get a rise out of her mother," said Nell knowingly.

            "She gets that from me," admitted Sirius.

            "Too stubborn to listen to someone," said Nell without bitterness.  Sirius knew what she was implying.  "She needs to learn to listen, even if she doesn't want to hear it.  She needs to learn to understand, before she passes judgment.  Goodnight, Sirius."

            Sirius stared back into the fire again.  Those were lessons that Sirius had to experience.  He didn't want Fiona to lose anymore than she what she had already lost.  He didn't want her to experience the painful things he had had to live through.  His dreams at night worsen with each passing day.  Before his dreams had been of Azkaban, but now they were of Thalia, James, and Lily dying over and over again.  

            Sirius thought of the things he would never experience again.  He would never again have a good laugh with James, tease Lily, or kiss Thalia.  He would never again see his wife's eyes blaze with wonderment and love.  

            He snapped out of his self pity quickly as his thoughts fell on Fiona and Harry.  They had to be his first and only concerns.  A godson that he could not openly protect and a daughter who would not accept him.  Harry had a mixture of James and Lily's qualities.  Just like Fiona had a mixture of Sirius and Thalia's qualities.

            There was no denying that Harry had inherited some of James' skill on the Quidditch field.  He was an excellent flier.  Sirius also got more than a glimpse of James and Lily's fiery tempers in Harry, especially on that first night knowing him.  Sirius could also see the unique qualities that Harry had.  He had a lot more tolerance, which he had built up due to his time with the Dursleys.  He had more patience than James did.  

            Fiona looked very much like her mother.  She was proud and elegant.  Sirius was pretty sure that she was unaware of how beautiful she was or how much she looked like her mother.  Sirius could see his smile when she smiled, which he had seen more often when she thought he was an ordinary dog.  She was going to be harder to win over than her mother.  She was much more cynical than Thalia and less trusting of people in general.  The truth was that she belonged more to Thalia than she did to Sirius.  While he could see Harry belonging to both James and Lily, Sirius felt like he had a very small claim on Fiona.  

            The flames flickered, and Remus' face came up in the flames.  Sirius didn't even force a smile on his face.  Before Remus could say anything, Sirius murmured, "She hates me."

            Remus' calm eyes didn't falter.  "No, she doesn't," he said.

            "She does.  She ignores me.  And when she looks at me, she's sad," insisted Sirius.

            "She doesn't hate you.  Thalia's her mother.  She doesn't know how to hate anyone.  She just resents you," said Remus.

            "Fine.  She resents me," said Sirius.

            "Harry's getting more and more anxious these days.  He's not satisfied with me just saying everything is fine.  You've got to talk to him soon," said Remus.

            "Have him come to your office.  The time zone is different here, so we'll have to schedule this.  You have Harry's schedule.  I'm not going here and I'm not getting anywhere," said Sirius.

            Fiona came out of her room to get a glass of water from the kitchen, but she stopped just at the staircase and sat down on the steps when she heard her father's voice accompanied by another male, British voice.  She heard everything her father said.  Fiona bit her lip.  

            She felt bad for making him feel bad.  She also felt guilty for going against what her mother taught her.  However, she was still mad at Sirius.  She was angry at him for leaving her mother.  Her mother was unable to defend herself now, so Fiona felt it was her duty to fight for her.  She wasn't going to forgive him just because he was sorry.  He didn't even apologize to her.  

            This was the first time Fiona heard of Harry Potter.  She wondered if Draco Malfoy knew about him.  Sirius talked about him like he was a son.  Fiona didn't know what to think of Harry Potter.  However, she felt a twinge of envy.  He had her father's attention a lot more than she did.  She quickly silenced the voice of common sense in her head that was saying, "_it's your own fault.  You don't want him talking to you, so he's just doing what you want._"

            So, what?  Harry Potter could have Sirius.  She didn't need him.  She didn't need him before.  Needing him was a sign of weakness anyway.  She had gotten along fine without her father for almost fourteen years, so she didn't need him now.  She had no reason to feel anything towards him.  As far as she was concerned, she was going to continue to act like he never even came.

            If all that was true, then why were her eyes filling with tears?

*

            Draco was placed in a large guestroom in Ryu's flat.  The bed was larger than the one at the dorm in Hogwarts.  He noticed that the sheets were green.  The furniture was sleek and modern.  The Muggles did make things to Draco's taste.  The room was large and spacious with high ceilings.

            Everything in the wizarding world looked old and timeless, while things in the Muggle world looked modern and unique.  He changed clothes and got into bed.  He wondered what the teacher had planned for him.  Draco had purposely brought his school books with him, so he was guessing that Ryu was going to allow him to study during the day. 

            Draco's ears could still hear the music that Fiona Black had played after the dinner.  He knew that Sirius Black loved her.  That was the first time, Draco ever saw a parent so desperate just for one look from his or her child.  Fiona didn't grant him that.  

            As far as Draco was concerned, Fiona was fortunate to have a father who loved her.  Lucius had never showed Draco any love.  All Draco's only purpose was to be a tool for his father's status.  Draco's mother was just a tool to have him.

            All Lucius ever did was criticize Draco.  Either Draco's grades weren't high enough or Draco's behavior was not up to Lucius' standards.  Draco shifted onto his side.  He didn't want to think of what his father thought of him any longer.

            Draco closed his eyes.  He whispered softly, "I'm safe.  This is a safe place."  It was only this thought that helped Draco drift off to sleep.

            The next morning, Draco was greeted by the sound of blue jays preaching outside on a tree branch next to his window.  He looked the bed and found that the sheets were tangled up.  It had been an awful night for him.  He had had the strangest dream.  He was running through woods filled with thorns and snakes.  He felt something burning on his left forearm.  Draco quickly glanced down at his inner arms.  His pale skin looked almost translucent; his veins were blue near his wrists.

            Draco quickly stood up and threw off the sheets.  He stretched out his body.  He wasn't going to be a Death Eater like his father.  He was going to be his own person.  He had taken his own fate in his hands and regardless of what happened, it was too late to turn back.  He was surprised by a sudden knock at the door.

            "Draco, I know that you are awake.  Come for breakfast after making your bed," said Ryu from behind the closed door.

            "Yes," responded Draco.  He glanced at the messy, tangled sheets.  Draco had never made a bed before in his life.  He sighed inwardly as he walked over.  He pulled the sheets up until the tangles came lose.  He fixed the pillows that he had punched in his sleep back to the way they were before.  Then he covered the bed with the sheets.  It looked sort of like the way it was before Draco slept in it.  

            Draco got ready for the day. He started out by fumbling with the Muggle contraption in the shower.  Draco hated many things about the Muggle world, but it was mostly due to his lack of familiarity with simple Muggle objects.  He had spent his whole life thinking that the Muggles were stupid, but after living in the Muggle world for a few days, Draco learned that Muggles merely did things differently because they didn't have magic.  

            It took Draco forty-five minutes before he finally came out of his room.  He was glad that the room he was occupying had a bathroom in it.  He liked having a private bath.  Draco came out of his room without slicking back his hair.

            Draco thought of his rooms in Malfoy Manor and Hogwarts.  He slicked back his hair to be like his father, but now he didn't bother doing that.  He looked more natural, and he looked more like his mother.  Draco wanted to look more like her.  

            Ryu looked up at Draco with a slight smile as he read the Muggle newspaper.  "Good morning, Draco.  I trust you didn't sleep as well as you had hoped," said Ryu.

            "How did you know that?" asked Draco in mild surprise.

            "I can sense things.  Today, you've got a busy day ahead of you," said Ryu.  "Come and eat breakfast.  Do you want the Muggle newspaper or the wizarding one?"

            Draco reached out and took the wizarding paper because Ryu was reading the Muggle one.  "Why would I be busy?" asked Draco suspiciously.

            "I contacted your Headmaster last night," said Ryu.  He waited for Draco's reaction, but when Draco didn't display any, he continued, "We both agreed that for the time being you will be underneath my tutelage."

            "What?" said Draco finally as his brain processed the information.

            "You will be placed under independent study, but you will also be under my supervision," said Ryu.

            "You know Professor Dumbledore?" asked Draco.

            "Yes, I've known him for quite some time," said Ryu calmly and mysteriously.  

            Draco sat down patiently as he listened to Ryu's lesson plans for him.  At first, Draco didn't quite understand the concept of "independent study."  Apparently, he was going to have a set of lessons each week that he was to complete on his own and be tested on.  Ryu would supervise him during the day, but once Fiona Black arrived Ryu was going to train her directly.  

            "When you return to Hogwarts, you won't be behind the other students in your class.  In fact, if I plan this right, you'll be ahead in all your classes," said Ryu after he explained the plan to Draco.

            "I don't have all my supplies here.  I only have my wand and some of my books," said Draco feebly.  He had been looking forward to doing nothing.

            "I have all the supplies that you need.  You don't have to wear robes.  Just wear whatever you like," said Ryu with a smile.  

            Draco nodded weakly.  He should have known that staying with a teacher would shorten his free time.  He looked at the list that Ryu gave him.  It was a schedule.  As far as Draco could tell, it looked almost like one from Hogwarts, except the study times were longer.  He didn't even bother to ask if there were books because he had a feeling that Ryu had the books there.  

            Draco resigned with a sigh.  _At least, I don't have to wonder what I'm going to do now.  Beside, I don't want to fall behind.  I don't want Granger to gain anymore ground over me.  If Potter does better then me, I'll never hear the end of it_, thought Draco as he stood up from the breakfast table.  He watched as Ryu took his own plate to the sink.  Draco picked up his own plate and glass and carried it to the sink.  

            Ryu took glass and plate before Draco could set them down on the sink.  "Thank you," said Ryu with a smile.

            A pleasant smile.  Draco realized that Ryu kept smiling pleasantly like Dumbledore.  And if Draco wasn't mistaken, there was also a twinkle in Ryu's eyes that was always present.  Draco shook the thoughts away and looked at the list.  

            He was already behind schedule.  It was time to get to work.

*

            Back in Nell and Fiona's house, Fiona woke up feeling very depressed.  There was a soft knock on the door.  "I'm awake," mumbled Fiona as she pulled the covers over her head.

            "Nell said to get up," said Sirius from behind the door.  He had volunteered to go and make sure that Fiona was up.  

            "I'm awake," she repeated.

            "That's not the same as getting up," said Sirius.  "Please."

            "Okay, I'll get up because Nell said so," said Fiona with a sigh as she shifted and touched her feet the to floor.  She stood up and stretched her body.  "I'm up!  Now, leave me alone," she continued.  

            Sirius stifled the sigh from his throat.  He was sure she could hear it.  He stood by the door.  It didn't swing out, so he could safely wait for her to come out of her room.

            Fiona didn't know that her father was waiting for her outside her door.  No, there was something wrong.  She felt cold all of a sudden.  She closed her eyes.  Finally, she dropped to the floor.

            _"I want her found!" shouted a figure cloaked in darkness.  His voice sounded like a hiss.    _

_            A small, sniveling man was trembling under his orders.  There was another voice.  It was hissing.  "Let me eat him," it said._

_            "Yes, m-master.  We're trying.  We haven't been able to locate the child," stammered the little man with fear in his voice._

_            "There is no place where she can hide.  The child now belongs to me.  Find her and bring her to me," ordered the dark figure._

_            Fiona could feels something wrapping around her.  It was cold and scaly.  There came a warm feeling from her chest.  "It will be fine.  Nothing will harm you as long as I am with you," whispered her mother's voice._

            The light returned as Fiona opened her eyes.  She was awake enough to notice that the crystal around her neck was glowing.  "Mom…"whispered Fiona softly. 

            Sirius opened the door at that moment.  He had heard her body collapsed onto the floor.  Sirius came to Fiona's side.  "What happened?" he demanded, just barely hiding the panic in his voice.

            "I don't know," whispered Fiona as she rubbed her head.  "I heard a man shouting he wants to find a child…me.  There was another man.  Short.  He was telling him that they couldn't find me.  Then the other voice said that there was no where to run.  I felt like something was wrapping around me.  It was like a python," she whispered as she shuddered.  

            Sirius frowned.  He reached out to touch her.  He wanted to comfort her, but he stopped himself again.  Fiona didn't look like she was close to tears, but she was shaken.  "What else?" asked Sirius softly.

            "She said I would be fine.  Nothing was going to hurt me as long as she was with me," answered Fiona as her hand clutched around the black crystal.  

            Sirius didn't have to ask who Fiona was talking about.  Nell came upstairs quietly and stopped at the doorway because she had heard Fiona talking about what had happened.  Fiona was tired.  Emotional, she was drained of any energy she had.  Fear was running through her veins.  

            "Fiona, about this man, the one you could see, tell me more about me," pressed Sirius.

            Fiona said, "He looks really short.  Scared like he was going to mess himself.  He has a squeaky voice and beady eyes."

            Sirius had an angry look on his face.  "That rat," he muttered in a way that almost sounded like a growl.  "I'll kill him."

            Fiona looked at him in alarm.  "What?" she asked.  

            "Fiona, you don't have to go to school today, if you don't feel up to it," said Nell.

            Fiona took her eyes away from Sirius and looked at Nell, "But I want to go to school."

            "Then, I suggest that you get ready," said Nell as she went away.

            Sirius stood up, tense with anger.  Fiona's legs felt like they were made out of jelly, so when she stood up, she stumbled.  Sirius quickly steadied her.  "Thanks," whispered Fiona as she made her way to the bathroom.  Sirius was about to leave her room, but stopped to stare again at the pictures on the bulletin board.

            "What did you do, Thalia?" he whispered, remembering the cryptic entries in her diary.  Sirius had a feeling that Thalia didn't leave Fiona completely without defense.  Just like the diary, Thalia's eyes in the pictures held no answers for him.  All he could see was a woman who gave her life to protect her daughter.

            Sirius was prepared to do the same, but he had a feeling he didn't need to.  He trusted his wife to know that Fiona was going to be safe.  He walked out of the room, but closed the door slowly before leaving it.

AN: Go to the livejournal for any other notes on this fic.  http://remyelf.livejournal.com.  I made the dumbest mistake in the last chapter and that's partly the reason why I posted this one so soon after the last one.  Um…I'd rather not explain here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and any characters from the books.  I own Fiona Black, Thalia Black, Ryu Ran, and Nell Lawson.  But, if JK Rowling wants 'em, I won't argue with her.  ^_~


	12. Dreams and Quidditch

Unraveled

Chapter Twelve: Dreams and Quidditch

            "Have a good day at school.  If you don't feel well, then just go to the nurse and she'll call me to pick you up," said Nell as Fiona closed the car door.

            "Yes, Aunt Nell," said Fiona with a weak smile as she went off to school.

            Nell drove back to the house to find Sirius reading the Muggle newspapers.  Actually, he was doing the crossword puzzle.  He looked up at Nell as she came into the house.  "I thought you were going to the clinic," he said.

            "I thought I'd drop you off at Ran's place.  You can talk to him more.  Maybe you can get some clear answers out of him," said Nell thoughtfully.

            "Yes, he talks in riddles," said Sirius.

            "I know it's bad to be suspicious of him, but I can't help it," said Nell as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

            "I'll talk to him and check up on Malfoy," said Sirius.  "Maybe he knows what Peter's really been up to," he added.

            "You mean, Peter Pettigrew, right?" said Nell.  Sirius made a noise that sounded like a growl.  "Well, now I know where Fiona gets her ability to hold a grudge from."

            "Why don't we get going now?" suggested Sirius, refusing to comment on Nell's last remark.  He turned back into a dog and followed Nell to the car.  She opened the passenger side door and he jumped in.  Nell went to the driver's side and got in.  Nell drove Sirius to Ryu Ran's place without a word.

            Nell went to the door, which was answered by Draco Malfoy.  "Hello, Dr. Lawson," he said in a calm voice.  He was holding a copy of his transfiguration book in his hand.  He watched as Dr. Lawson walked in with the dog.  He eyed it suspiciously, but let them through.

            "Where is Master Ran?" asked Nell.

            "He's in the rock garden outside, Dr. Lawson," said Draco without taking his eyes off the dog.  He turned on his heel and said, "This way."

            "What have you been up to?" asked Nell.

            "My studies.  Master Ran got in touch with Professor Dumbledore, so I have to do schoolwork while I'm here," said Draco.  "I don't see why anyone would have a rock garden.  There aren't any plants," he added a moment later when they came to the backgarden.

            Ryu was raking the sand around the rocks into concentric patterns.  He looked up from his work and smiled at Nell and Sirius.  "Good morning Nell.  Sirius," he said.

            Draco turned his head and found that standing in the dog's place was Sirius Black.  He looked surprised, but said nothing.  _So, that's how he was able to avoid the Dementors,_ he thought to himself.  

            "Draco, go back to your studies.  I'll call upon you later," said Ryu as he dismissed Draco.

            Draco wanted to stay and listen to what the adults were saying to each other.  He knew that they were going to talk about something important.  He knew that Sirius Black was innocent because Draco had seen Peter Pettigrew at Malfoy Manor during the summer.  Even if he knew Sirius Black was innocent, he still didn't say anything.  Instead, he retreated back to the library to continue studying the transfiguration book.

            "What brings you here today?" asked Ryu calmly as he ushered them to seats in the backyard.

            "We wanted to ask you a few questions," said Nell.

            "Patience is a virtue, Dr. Lawson.  You must trust that all will be revealed soon enough.  Fiona trusts me.  You must learn to trust her judgment.  She is not an ordinary child," said Ryu calmly.  

            "I have not been around for her entire life, Master Ran, so I feel that I should question anyone who wants to get close to her," reasoned Sirius.

            "You should be the one who gets close to her," said Ryu.  

            Sirius opened his mouth for a moment, but closed it.  This man, Ryu Ran, was a strange one.  He was enigmatic and seemed to be more aware of the world than most people.  Sirius suspected that Ryu Ran didn't even need his wand.  He had a lot more power than showed on the surface.  Talking to this man was like playing a game of mental chess.

            "What about Draco?" asked Nell with interested.

            Sirius didn't bother to ask because he wasn't interested.  "I was concerned that he might fall behind on his classes, so I decided to contact Professor Dumbledore and tell him that Draco will be under my instruction for the time being," explained Ryu.

            "You know Professor Dumbledore?" asked Sirius.

            "Yes.  I've known him for quite some time," replied Ryu as he took a sip of tea.  Sirius noticed that Ryu had tea set up for three before they even arrived.  How did he know that they were coming to talk to him?   

            "How long have you known him?" asked Sirius.

            "Much longer than most people," replied Ryu.

            Nell looked back and forth between the two of them.  This was strange.  She realized that the men were engaged in a battle of wills and wits.  They were both staring each other down.  "Um…what a lovely rock garden you have, Master Ran," she said, changing the topic all together.

            Both men refused to stop staring at each other at that moment.  "I think I'll check up on Draco," said Nell with a resigned sigh.  _Men!_, she thought at she departed them to go to the library.

            She found Draco reading the transfiguration book and scribbling notes on a long piece of parchment.  This boy was the one chosen by the Dark Lord to be Fiona's future husband.  He didn't seem as bad as she would have thought.  A thought suddenly occurred to Nell, "You don't want to marry Fiona, do you?" she asked.

            Draco looked up.  He wasn't used to being surprised by so many adults at any one time.  "Yes," he admitted slowly.

            "That's why you chose to work for Professor Dumbledore?" asked Nell.

            "Yes, Dr. Lawson.  I did.  The Dark Lord…he's been living in my father's house since the summer.  The man who's supposed to be dead, Peter Pettigrew, waits on him hand and foot.  My father is a Death Eater.  Always," said Draco as calmly as possible.  His eyes were cast down on the parchment again.

            Nell looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  "You don't have very much respect for him, do you?" she asked.

            "No, I don't.  I got to see first hand what it means to serve the Dark Lord.  I don't like it," admitted Draco.  "What's the point of being given power, if you have to answer to someone else?"

            "That seems very wise of you, Draco.  But, think about it.  Are you really powerful, if the power is just handed to you?" asked Nell.

            Draco looked up from his parchment.  Never in his entire life had he met anyone like Dr. Lawson or Master Ran.  They talked to him as if he were an adult and treated him like an equal.  They valued what he had to say and valued his opinion.  Draco soon realized that that Professor Dumbledore did the same thing.  None of these people berated him or criticized him for thinking for himself.  Draco was not afraid to share his true views with this woman or the strange teacher outside in the garden.  

            "I'm sure that you don't want me marrying your goddaughter either.  She doesn't like me much, Dr. Lawson" said Draco.  Normally, Draco wasn't this polite or respectful towards an adult he had recently met, but something about her commanded it.

            "I never said that.  I am not Sirius Black.  I am not that close minded in my thinking.  I am open to all the possibilities in life, Draco," said Nell.

            "What about her mother?" whispered Draco.

            "You remind me of her.  Much more than Fiona does.  Fiona is too much like her father.  That's partly the reason why she won't let him have an edge.  They're locked in a battle of wills.  Both won't let the other win.  Thalia was different from anyone else.  She broke free of her father's will, like you," said Nell.

            Draco shook his head.  "No, I didn't.  He still controls me.  He will always control me," he disagreed bitterly.

*

            Harry walked into Professor Lupin's office because he wanted to know how things were going for Sirius.  Professor Lupin looked up with a good natured smile on his face.  "Have a seat, Harry," said Remus gently.

            "I just have to finish correcting these essays," he added as Harry took the chair in front of Remus' desk.  Harry looked around Remus' office.  It looked more permanent than any of the other professor previous.  He smiled slightly at the thought.  It was nice to have a permanent Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, especially Remus.  

            "Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?" asked Remus.

            "I was wondering if you had heard from Snuffles lately," said Harry.

            "Yes, as a matter of fact, Snuffles wants to talk to you directly.  He says that the time zones are different, so we'll have to arrange a meeting with him.  What time do you think you'd be free?" asked Remus.

            "I have Quidditch practice all this week.  We're supposed to play Slytherin, but their seeker is still gone.  Professor Lupin, do you know where Malfoy is?" asked Harry.

            "I can't say, Harry," said Remus with a note of finality on his voice.  "Also, I would ask that you leave it alone, Harry.  I mean it.  I know that your curiosity drives you to find answers, but this time don't do it."

            "Fine.  I'll stop asking," said Harry with tone that sounded like he wasn't going to do anything else, but that.  "I'm free after Quidditch practice and the common room will be quiet after ten," he said.

            "That's fine.  How have your classes been going?" asked Remus.

            "Potions has eased up.  Did Snape know Thalia?" asked Harry.

            "Before she knew me," said Remus with a sad tone.

            "Tell me more about her," said Harry quietly.

            "She was the one who arranged for your parents burial.  I was traveling, but came back only after your parents died.  I think she didn't even know that she was going to have a baby back then.  Your mother and Thalia were friends.  Your father, mother, and I met her when Snuffles brought her over to dinner to introduce us to each other.  We should have realized how serious Snuffle was about her.  He never did that before.  Not with any other girl, but it was hard for us to take him seriously.  Your mother, father, and I tried to warn Thalia against him.  She was so sweet, as your mother put it, that we didn't want to see her get hurt by Snuffles," said Remus with his eyes filled with rueful amusement.

            "How did she turn out that way?" asked Harry in wonderment.  "How could she be good?"

            "That's a mystery, Harry.  Think of your mother and your aunt.  It's almost the same principle," said Remus.

            "What about Fiona?" asked Harry.

            "I doubt that she's let herself feel the loss completely.  Snuffles swears that she hates or resents him," said Remus.

            "But, I can't imagine it," said Harry quietly.

            "You can't?" asked Remus.

            "No, I can't.  If she has both Snuffles and Thalia in her, then she can't.  No matter how strong her grandfather is," answered Harry.

            "You really believe that, Harry?" asked Remus in amazement.  He thought Harry, of all people, would have misgivings of Fiona Black.

            "Well, you haven't met my Aunt Petunia and cousin, Dudley, have you?  I'm tied to them by blood and they're pretty awful," said Harry.

            "No, I haven't, but I remembered your mother talking about them.  Your father didn't like them much either, but he kept his temper for your mother's sake.  That was an achievement for your father," said Remus thoughtfully.

            "That's why I think that Fiona can be different from her grandfather.  She can even be different from Snuffles and Thalia," said Harry.

            Remus shook his head.  He had a smile on his face.  "No, you're wrong.  The problem is Fiona is too much like her father.  That's why they're bumping heads.  Snuffles is too stubborn to give up, and Fiona's too stubborn to lay down her defenses and let him in."

            Harry realized that it could have been very funny, if it wasn't so serious.  "Why would you three warn Thalia against Snuffles?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

            "Because Snuffles was notorious for going out with a different girl each week.  Some of them deserved it because they were foolish enough to think that they could change him.  Others couldn't see past his looks and money.  Gold diggers.  They hardly provided a challenge for him.  Thalia did.  She didn't make it easy for him," said Remus.

            "And another female brings him to his knees," said Harry thoughtfully with a slight laugh at the idea.

            "Yes, Harry.  Life's full of wonderful, humorous ironies," said Remus.  

            Harry left a few minutes later.  He wanted to tell Ron and Hermione about the meeting he was going to have with Sirius.  The rest of the school was pretty quiet.  There was a Quidditch game coming up.  Harry's job as team captain was to prepare the team.

            "Did you hear?" asked Fred Weasley.

            "What?" asked Harry as he came down to the Quidditch field with Ron.  They were both dressed in their robes and carrying their broomsticks.

            "Malfoy.  The Slytherin can't play against us for the first match because Malfoy is still gone.  Flint hasn't found a replacement for him yet, so we'll be playing Ravenclaw," said George.  

            "That gives us a better chance, but I think it's strange that Malfoy's parents haven't been around to ask where he is.  It's like they're planning something," said Angelina Johnson.

            "Why don't we just practice?  Cho Chang has improved this year," noted Fred.

            Ron cast a look towards Harry.  He knew that Harry liked Cho.  He was worried that Harry would let his emotions rule over him during the match.  "Let's pass around the Quaffle for a while," suggested Katie Bell.

            Harry nodded, but he took out a chart instead.  Not unlike the one that Oliver Wood used to use.  "Let's see this is the roster for the different teams this year," said Harry.

            "Where did you get this?" asked Alicia Spinnet.

            "Oh, you know…here and there," trailed off Ron.  Actually, Ron and Harry kept their ears opened and paid attention to whatever the other students from the other houses were saying.  Also, Lee Jordan had a list to verify the positions and the players of each of the teams.

            Harry cleared his throat.  "Cho is the seeker and new captain for the Quidditch this year because Roger Davis graduated last year.  That means that their plays have changed a lot since the year before last."

            Last year, due to the Triwizard Tournament, the Quidditch games weren't played.  However, it was a new year and just because there weren't any Quidditch games didn't mean that the players weren't practicing.  The Weasley twins, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie had practiced all of last year, while Harry couldn't because of the tournament.  When Ron was announced as Wood's replacement for keeper last summer, the twins started to pester him to train at home.  

            Despite the lack of practice last year and during the summer, Harry wasn't behind any of the other players.  He was a natural on the broomstick, so it made no difference.   He took his position as team captain very seriously and with most of the team graduating from Hogwarts that year, Harry made it his mission that they would graduate as champions.  He was also in charge of looking for new players.

            Soon the team was up in the air practicing by throwing the Quaffles back and forth to each other.  The twins were using their Beater's sticks and hitting the Quaffles towards Ron who was in front of the goals.  He kept blocking them, much to his brothers' delight.

            The practice concluded as soon as the sun sank down the horizon.  They went back to the tower and changed for dinner.  Ron decided it was a good time to talk to Harry for his concerns about the approaching Quidditch game.

            "Harry," said Ron quietly.  Luckily, the room was empty because most of the other students had left the tower to go to dinner, and Hermione was still at the library studying up to the last minute for her quiz in Arithmancy. 

            "What, Ron?" asked Harry.

            "About the Quidditch game on Saturday…are you sure you can play with Cho Chang?" asked Ron worriedly.  This was his first Quidditch game in Hogwarts.  

            "What do you mean?" asked Harry quietly.

            "What I mean is you get _distracted_ whenever Cho Chang is around," said Ron quietly.

            "I can handle it, Ron," said Harry exasperatedly.

            "I know.  Why don't you just ask her out already?" suggested Ron.

            "She still thinks of Cedric," replied Harry.  He still thought of him, too.  Some times, in his dreams, Harry relived the horrible last night of the Triwizard Tournament.  

            "Yeah," said Ron quietly, but he let the subject drop.  

            After dinner, which Hermione completely forgot to go to, they all went back to Gryffindor Tower.  Hermione was starving, and Ron volunteered to go with her to the kitchens as long as she didn't bring any S.P.E.W. things with her.  She agreed, but she still insisted on talking about the House Elves and their lack of civil rights all the way over there.  

            It was only Wednesday night.  Harry was scheduled to talk with Sirius on Thursday, so that he could get a good night's sleep on Friday for the Quidditch game on Saturday.  Harry felt his eyes get heavy, so he decided to turn in early before Ron and Hermione came back.  They were taking their time.

            Harry dressed in his pajamas and drew the curtains shut around his bed.  He stared up at the canopy for a moment before falling asleep.  He had another strange dream that night.

            Harry was walking along a shoreline off in a distant place.  He could feel the mist raising around him as he walked along.  Harry heard the voice of a woman.  It was his mother's voice.  He looked around to see great pillars of a female figure carved into the great cliffs that were on the island.  "Harry…you need her," whispered his mother's voice.

            "Who do I need her, Mum?" asked Harry out loud.  He looked upwards at the top of the cliff.  There stood a figure cloaked in a red velvet cloak.  Her arms were spread out towards the Heavens.  Harry strained his neck to see this person.  

            "You both are needed," whispered Lily Potter's voice.  "Both are needed."

            Everything became black again.  A bright light flashed.  Harry shielded his eyes from the brightness.  When he removed his hand, he saw a black crystal swinging back and forth like a pendulum.  He saw what was making the crystal move.  It was girl.  A small girl.  She looked about Ginny Weasley's age, but younger somehow.  She wore a white dress without sleeves and wore no shoes or socks.  Her hair was jet black and straight.  It  hung just below her chin, shielding her face from him, and she was very elfin.  She was humming softly.  Her humming was hypnotic just like the way she swung the crystal, drawing Harry towards her.  Harry had never felt this kind of attraction to anything or anyone before.  It seemed inexplicably natural to him.  She offered her other hand without turning to face Harry.  He reached out to take her hand…

            Harry woke up with a gasp.  It was now morning.  He felt his heart pounding in his chest.  The blood was rushing in his ears.  He sat up and grabbed his glasses to put them on.  Such a strange dream.  The scar on Harry's forehead didn't even burn.  He didn't feel anything from it.  He reached up to touch it.  It was still there.  He always felt its presence, but in that dream he saw himself without his scar.

            As soon as his body reached homeostasis, Harry felt an odd feeling of euphoria.  The girl in the dream was the answer to so many questions.  Harry also felt happy to hear his mother's voice in his dream.  She told him that he needed her.  Who was the girl?  Harry wasn't sure.  He couldn't even see her face.  Harry felt like he knew the girl.  Like he had always known her.  

            Harry shook his head to clear the cobwebs.  He drew the curtains.  He was the first one to go to bed and the first one to raise.  Harry found that the sun was just barely out.  He sighed and got ready for the day.  He was looking forward to talking to Sirius and to practicing more for the upcoming Quidditch game.

            "You're up early Harry," said Hermione.  "We were kind of worried because you went to bed early."  She was already awake and waiting in the common room to study for her quiz.  She was eager to do well and took advantage of the early hour.  Hermione was always up before Harry and Ron.

            "I was just tired, Hermione," said Harry.

            "Um…Ron told me what you said about the Quidditch game on Saturday," said Hermione cautiously.

            "Don't worry.  I'm not about to get distracted and let Gryffindor lose.  Besides, we played against Ravenclaw the year before last and there weren't any problems," said Harry.  

            "But last year everything changed," said Hermione.

            "I don't think things have changed all that much," said Harry.

            "I'm not just talking about the game with Ravenclaw, Harry.  You've got a ton of other stuff to think of on top of that and school.  I'm talking about Snuffles and his pup," said Hermione.  She thought it appropriate to call Fiona Sirius' "pup" because that's what she was.

            "Well, her year is going worse than mine, Hermione.  I've already lost both my parents," said Harry calmly.

            Hermione was about to give him her answer, but Ron showed up.  "I was wondering where you went, Harry.  Why are you up so early?" he asked.

            "No reason.  I went to bed early," said Harry with a shrug.  He was glad that Ron came up and interrupted, so he didn't have to continue a very uncomfortable conversation.  Harry was still thinking of his dream.  It was the first dream he had had that told him something important without involving Voldemort.  Of course, he was wrong.

            The day went by faster right after breakfast.  Harry had a lot to do during the day, including Divination, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Care for Magical Creatures.  Afterwards, just before Quidditch practice, Harry went back to Professor Lupin's office to talk to Sirius.

            "Hello, Professor Lupin," said Harry at the doorway.

            "Good, Harry.  You're right on time," said Professor Lupin as he stood up and shut the door behind him.  He also put up a protective ward, so that no one could hear or see what was going on.

            Harry was watching Professor Lupin so carefully that by the time he turned to look at the fire, Sirius was already waiting for him.  Harry sat down near the fire with a smile on his face.

            "How are you?" asked Harry.

            "As well as can be expected," said Sirius in tired sort of tone.

            "Where are you?" asked Harry.

            "I am at my daughter's teacher's flat.  He's allowing me to use his fireplace for this.  How are you?" asked Sirius with more concern.

            "Tired, but I had a goodnight's sleep.  The first Quidditch game is on Saturday," said Harry brightly.  Despite the strange dream, Harry did get a goodnight's sleep.  Part of him hoped to see the girl again.  He couldn't explain why and he wasn't about to tell Sirius or anyone else about it.

            "I'm sure you'll do fine.  Won't he, Remus?" asked Sirius.  He was happy to be dealing with a teenager who actually liked him.  His own daughter resented him.  There was also the strange Malfoy boy running around the place.  At least, Sirius had Harry.

            "I can't be biased, Sirius.  I'm a teacher," said Remus quietly with a smile.

            "Oh, come on.  McGonagall and Snape are taking sides," said Sirius with a laugh.

            "Actually, the Slytherins may not be playing this year, Sirius.  Their Seeker, Draco Malfoy, has disappeared.  No one knows where he is, so the Slytherins are probably going to cheer on any team that against me…I mean Gryffindors," said Harry.  Most of the time, the Slytherins were directing attacks towards Harry more than anyone else.

            Sirius glanced at Remus who wore no expression on his face.  Harry thought it was a strange mental communication between the two men.  "That must be a problem for Snape," said Sirius thoughtfully.  

            "He hasn't been himself lately, Sirius.  He's been almost human lately," said Harry.  He wanted to say that Snape wasn't himself because of Thalia's murder.  He didn't want to say it in front of Sirius.

            "How is Fiona?" asked Harry quietly, wanting to know more about her.

            Sirius sighed and said, "She is adjusting to the magic, but I doubt that she'll adjust to me.  I don't know how she could be so stubborn."

            "I haven't got the slightest clue either," murmured Remus with a twinkle in his eyes.  

            "What are you implying?" asked Sirius.

            "Nothing," replied Remus ,unable to hide the smile on his face.

            "If you are implying that I am as unreasonable and as stubborn as her, then you are wrong.  I happen to be very reasonable," said Sirius crossly.  How dare Remus compare his behavior to a teenage girl?  Besides, Sirius wasn't there to influence that part of her behavior.  Then again, Sirius, for the life of him, couldn't figure out how Fiona got that way, considering Thalia's sweet nature.  There was the sinking realization that Remus was right about Fiona acting like him.  "I am not that childish," he insisted.

            Harry started laughing softly, snapping Sirius' attention to him.  Sirius was startled by Harry's laughing because it sounded like James'.  "Is she learning any magic right now?" asked Harry, still smiling.

            "Yes, her teacher is also a martial artist, so he's training her in both.  In a few days, he's doing some kind of assessment to see what Fiona's strengths are," said Sirius.

            "You're hoping she's good at Transfiguration, aren't you?" asked Remus.  

            "Actually, I'm hoping she gets really good at Defense Against the Dark Arts really fast," said Sirius thoughtfully.

            "Unless she learns how to do dark arts," said Harry quietly.  There was that possibility considering Fiona's bloodlines led back to Salazar Slytherin.

            "Yes, there is that possibility," admitted Sirius.  "I don't think that her teacher would teacher that."  _I hope not.  I still don't know much about him_, he thought.  Sirius and Ryu had spoken, but it was impossible to get any answers out of Ryu.  However, Sirius believed that Ryu wasn't going to teach Fiona any dark magic.

            "When are you going to bring her to Hogwarts?" asked Harry.  He really wanted to see Sirius again, and he wanted to meet Fiona.

            "I don't know.  She's just adjusting to the idea of being a witch.  I'll have to discuss it with Dumbledore later," said Sirius.

            Harry glanced at a clock on the wall.  Quidditch practice was supposed to start soon.  "I have to go.  I have to practice for the game this Saturday.  When can I talk you again, Sirius?" asked Harry.  He doubted that even Hedwig could make the journey across the Atlantic to go to the United States.

            "Soon.  I'll probably be either in the house that belongs to Fiona's godmother or her teacher's house.  His name is Ryu Ran," said Sirius.

            "All right.  I guess we'll just have to set up another meeting.  I'll talk to you later, Sirius," said Harry as he stood up to leave. 

            "Good luck on Saturday's game, Harry," said Sirius.  He gave Harry a smile.

            "Thanks, Sirius.  Bye," said Harry as the flames flickered out.

            "You'd better get going, Harry.  It doesn't look good when the team captain is late for practice," said Remus.

            "Thanks, Professor Lupin," said Harry.

            Harry returned and reported what he and Sirius talked about.  Hermione and Ron were interested in learning more about Fiona.

            "I wonder what martial arts are," said Ron out loud.

            "It's what the Muggles use to defend themselves in a physical fight.  I've never taken them, but some of the things the Muggles do are just unbelievable," said Hermione.  She was thinking of something else.  It was the name of the teacher of Fiona Black.  "Harry, what was the name of the teacher again?" she asked.

            "Ryu Ran," replied Harry.  He didn't know what Ryu's name meant exactly.  

            "His name sounds familiar," said Hermione as she stood up.  "I'm going to library.  I'm positive that I've heard his name before."  

*

            Saturday rolled around before anyone knew it.  Harry was the first one up in the whole Gryffindor Tower.  He was nervous about the game because it was the first of the year.  He went down to breakfast and found that the Great Hall was almost empty, except for a few people.  Ten minutes later, the rest of the Gryffindor team came down.  Ron was just as nervous as Harry, if not more so.

            "Did you come up with a speech like Wood used to do?" asked Fred.

            "Um…not really," said Harry.

            "We can't play without a speech," said George.  

            "Just make one up," said Angelina.

            "Okay.  Ladies and Gentlemen," began Harry, trying to talk without laughing.  "We are going out there to win today.  We'll win today…" he trailed off.  

            "Or die trying!" continued Fred for him.  

            The whole Gryffindor table started laughing.  Harry felt more relieved after that laugh.  The twins were good at making everyone feel more relaxed.  He wondered what it was going to be like next year when most of the team gone and a lot of new players started.

            There wasn't any time to think about it.  The game started with Harry shaking hands with Cho Chang on the field.  She gave him a smile with a firm, yet gentle handshake.  They both mounted their brooms and took off as Madame Hooch threw the Quaffle in the air.

            Lee Jordan started to make his commentary.  "And Madame Hooch has thrown the Quaffle.  The game begins.  Gryffindor chaser, Angelina Johnson is in possession of the Quaffle.  And…she scores.  Ten points to Gryffindor."

            Harry and Cho were hovering just above everyone else's head.  He looked at her and for the first time in a long time, he didn't feel his ears burn or feel himself blush.  Cho gave him a comforting smile.  They were just friends.  That's really all they were.  For her, Harry was a hero for bring back Cedric's body.  

            "An excellent block by the new Gryffindor keeper, Ron Weasley," said Lee Jordan.  "And the Quaffle is once again in the position of Katie Bell.  Oh, look out here comes a Bludger…and a good save by Fred…wait George Weasley."

            Ron was hovering around the goal waiting for the next Quaffle from Ravenclaw to come.  He caught something off the corner of his eye.  It was the Golden Snitch.  He looked up and saw Cho and Harry take a dive towards him.  They both had seen it.  Ron half thought that they were going to dive straight at him, but Harry veered quickly on his Firebolt when the Snitch made a sharp turn.  

            "Potter is gaining ground on the Golden Snitch on his Firebolt.  As we all know, the Irish Team used the Firebolt last year to win the Quidditch World Cup," said Lee.

            "Jordan!" snapped Professor McGonagall at him. 

            "Sorry, and the Snitch disappears again," said Lee.  Harry whipped his head around to see where the Snitch had gone.

            Cho's broomstick was too slow to catch up with Harry's when he tore after the Snitch.  Fred and George batted the Bludgers away from the Angelina, Alicia, and Katie.  The Ravenclaws would never purposely hit the Bludgers at the opposing teams, so the beaters on both teams were trying to hit them outwards without hitting the crowd.  

            Ravenclaw and Gryffindor both managed to score fifty points.  Katie was about to pocket a penalty shot because the Ravenclaw beaters accidentally hit a Bludger that almost clipped her, but Harry saw the Snitch again.  Cho was closer to it and spotted it as well.  

            She took off after it, but Harry urged his broomstick to go faster.  He caught up to her quickly.  They were now neck and neck.  The Snitch was just barely in front of them.  If Harry made his broom go too fast, he would overtake the Snitch and Cho would be able to catch.  Harry mental urged the Snitch to go just a bit faster, so that he could overtake Cho and grab it.  As if by Harry's command, the Snitch took off faster.

            Harry sped up and leaned forward, putting all his concentration on the Snitch in front of him.  He reached out and grabbed.  "POTTER CATCHES THE GOLDEN SNITCH!  GRYFFINDOR WINS!  210 TO 50!  KATIE BELL SCORED THE PENALTY SHOT! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

            The crowd roared and cheered.  Hermione was sitting next to Hagrid in the stands.  They were so excited.  The Ravenclaw Quidditch team congratulated the Gryffindors on a good game.

            "Good game, Harry," said Cho as she smiled at him.

            "Thanks, Cho," said Harry.  He watched her leave, but didn't feel anything really.  He had no idea why.

            "What did she say to you?" asked Ron with a smile.

            "She said it was a good game.  That's all," said Harry.  All the Gryffindors went back to the tower for a party.  During the party, Hermione finally managed to get Ron and Harry aside to tell them something important.

            "What is it, Hermione?" asked Ron.

            "I know where I've seen Ryu Ran's name before," replied Hermione with a smile.

            "Where?" asked Harry.

            "First I thought I should look in the library, but I realized that I didn't have to do that.  All I had to do was read our Transfiguration book.  Ryu Ran is one of the seven registered Animagi with the Ministry of Magic in England," said Hermione. 

AN: Yes, that is strange chapter.  I decided to use dream sequences like J.K. Rowling does.  Harry and Fiona have a special connection through their mothers.  I also got to use lovely and large words.  I'm thinking of making a very special website for this story.  I know for a fact that I am off on the time zones.  ~_~  I thought I'd spend more time in Hogwarts for this chapter because Harry's important to this story.  And this chapter's longer than the last one.  I've been dying to do a Quidditch scene.  Ten points to the person who can figure out which class of animal Ryu Ran is.

This is sort of like a coming of age story for Draco, Fiona, and Harry.  And it looks like it's going to be a long story.  I don't mind the lack of reviews.  I love this story so much.  I also thought it would be funny to show that Sirius is unaware of how much Fiona is like him.  Most parents are like that.  They don't see their own negative qualities, but they can see it in their children.  ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  ^_^


	13. Dream Girl

Unraveled

Chapter 13: Dream Girl

            "He's an Animagus?" asked Harry after a moment's silence.  Harry knew for a fact that there were lots of animagi that weren't registered like Sirius.  Hermione nodded.

            "You mean that he actually registered himself like McGonagall?" asked Ron.

            "Of course, why shouldn't they?  Anyway, Ryu Ran turns into a hawk," said Hermione.

            "But, why is he registered in England? Shouldn't he be registered in America?" asked Harry.

            "Just because his name sounds Asian and he's living in America, doesn't mean he's not British," said Hermione.

            "That's true," admitted Harry.  "Come to think of it, Snuffles doesn't seem to know much about him.  He doesn't know enough to trust him either."

            Harry was also thinking about the strange way Remus and Sirius looked at each other when he mentioned that Draco Malfoy was gone.  They didn't seem that concerned about it.  Harry knew enough about them to know that they knew exactly what had happened to Draco Malfoy.  He knew that they were hiding something.  Harry looked around him.

            Everyone was celebrating and being happy.  He wondered why he was holding back.  Suddenly, Harry had a vision.  It was the girl.  She was crying.  All he wanted to do was go and comfort her, but suddenly a sharp, burning pain came from his scar.  He saw him.  He saw Voldemort coming towards her as she sobbed.  Harry opened his mouth to tell Voldemort to get away from her…

            "Harry?  Harry?" asked Neville, snapping Harry out of his trance.  Harry looked at Neville in surprise.  "Are you alright?  You're holding your head like you have a headache," he said.

            Harry realized that his hand was clutching the part of his forehead where his scar was.  Ron and Hermione were looking at him with concern.  "It's nothing," said Harry quietly.

            "Why don't you go to Madame Pomfrey?" suggested Hermione.  

            "Yeah, we'll go with you," agreed Ron.

            Before Harry could say anything else, Hermione and Ron dragged him out of the common room.  He soon noticed that they weren't walking towards the infirmary, but towards Professor Dumbledore's office.  "I'm fine," insisted Harry.

            "No, you were clutching your skull.  Instead of wasting time, it's best we go and see him now," said Hermione.

            "I told Hermione we should wait until tomorrow, but she's not listening to me.  Do you have any idea how long you stood there without blinking?" asked Ron.  Harry shook his head.  "Five minutes, Harry.  That's a long time considering all that's going on around you."

            Harry didn't say anything else until they got to the stone gargoyle in front of the Headmaster's office.  "Did either of you realize that you didn't know the password?" asked Harry, wanting so much to turn back.  He was hoping to go to sleep and see the girl again in his dreams.

            A moment later the gargoyle moved aside and Harry was pulled in by Hermione and Ron.  Professor Dumbledore smiled at them.  Remus and Severus were sitting.  The two younger professors looked surprised at the sudden arrival of the trio.

            "What brings you three here?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

            "Harry's scar hurts," said Hermione.  

            "And he blanked out for more than five minutes," added Ron.  

            "'Blanked out?'" asked Remus with more concern than any of the other men in the room.

            "I was just staring into space.  That's all.  Can't I just do that for no reason?" asked Harry exasperatedly.  He didn't like all the attention he was getting.  He didn't want to tell them about the girl in his vision.  He wanted to keep her to himself for the time being.

            "But, you were clutching your scar," said Hermione.

            Harry looked at all the pairs of eyes on him.  Even Snape wore an unfamiliar look of concern on his face.  "What did you see, Harry?" asked Professor Dumbledore gently.

            "Voldemort," admitted Harry.  "He was coming towards me, then my scar started hurting."  He was lying, but who's to say that Voldemort wouldn't have gone after him after he was done with the girl.  He felt like he was the only one who could help her.

            "Did you see anything else?" asked Professor Dumbledore.  Harry shook his head.  "Any news from Sirius?" he asked, changing the subject.

            "He's still looking for Fiona," said Snape quietly.

            "Why would he look for Fiona Black?" asked Ron.  Hermione and Ron didn't know about Fiona's relationship to Voldemort.

            Remus pursed his lips because he knew at once that Harry hadn't told them that small fact.  "Fiona's mother, Thalia, was Voldemort's only child," said Snape.

            Ron's jaw dropped at the news.  Hermione cast a look at Harry who looked a little guilty for not telling them.  "But…he killed Thalia Black," whispered Hermione as she looked back at the three teachers.  

            "Voldemort killed his own daughter," said Ron.  Growing up, Ron knew that Voldemort was evil, but it was still an abstract idea to him.  He wasn't the one who had to face off with him like Harry.  The idea of a parent murdering his own child was unfathomable to Ron.  No matter how many times he saw his mum and dad mad at him or his siblings, Ron still knew that he was loved and that they wouldn't hurt him. 

            "How long did you know, Harry?" asked Hermione.

            "Since Sirius told me about Fiona," admitted Harry sheepishly.  "I didn't want to you to get over excited about her being Voldemort's granddaughter."

            He wasn't sure why he was protecting someone who was a stranger to him.  He was sure that he was doing it for Sirius' sake.  He didn't even know Fiona.  Why should he even care about her, if not just for Sirius' sake?

            "So, Voldemort attacked, but Fiona wasn't there was she?  That's why she's still alive," said Ron thoughtfully.

            "That's why you've been trying to get her to Hogwarts," said Hermione.

            "Yes, we tried to get both to come to Hogwarts," said Snape.  "Unfortunately, Thalia hid herself too well from us.  Voldemort was able to find Thalia because of the strong blood connection they have, but Fiona only has one-fourth of him in her.  It's harder for him to find her.  However, he's very resourceful."

            "He's getting closer and gaining more ground.  I would feel more comfortable if she was brought to Hogwarts soon.  However, Ryu feels that she should have some magical training first," said Professor Dumbledore.

            "Is he really an Animagus?" asked Hermione.

            "Yes, he wasn't trained in England, but his mother is English.  His father is Hawaiian, but raised in Japan and China.  Ryu has spent many years in England," said Professor Dumbledore in a strange tone.  It sounded like he was hiding his pride towards Ryu Ran.

            "So, he's a teacher.  She's lucky to get the attention of just one teacher to train her," said Hermione.

            "How is that good?" asked Ron.

            "That means that he'll be more able to directly help her.  It's individual attention," said Hermione.

            "Oh, please," snapped Ron.  "Some of us could do with less attention."

            "Your bickering aside," said Snape who was getting annoyed with them, "You are to keep that piece of information a secret."

            "Wait…there's the Chamber of Secrets," said Ron.

            "The Basilisk is gone, so it doesn't matter if she opens it.  She's doesn't know anything about Slytherin," said Harry.

            "Will she attend the school with us?" asked Hermione.  "I'd be more than happy to show her around.  I mean she was raised with Muggles like me and Harry."

            "One thing at a time.  Sirius is still trying to get her to speak to him," said Remus.

            "She has more sense than her mother.  She can see through him," said Snape bitterly.  Harry clutched his hands into fists.

            "Please Severus," said Dumbledore.

            Snape didn't look at the students.  He should have held his tongue.  He still didn't think that Thalia was good enough for Sirius Black.  Fiona wasn't good enough for him either.  Snape had to keep reminding himself that Fiona was a part of Sirius Black just as much as she was a part of Thalia.  He shouldn't have insulted Thalia, especially in front of others.  However, Severus still believed that Thalia was too good for Sirius, and so was Fiona.

            "What we were discussing involves you, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore, thinking it was best to change topic.

            "What about?" asked Harry.

            "The Order of the Phoenix," said Professor Dumbledore.  "We are organizing to meet with another group that is against Voldemort.  It just so happens that Ryu Ran is the representative selected to do negotiations with us.  He would like to meet with you when he arrives."

            "Me?  He wants to talk to me, but why?" asked Harry.

            "I don't know why exactly, but he will explain when he arrives," assured Professor Dumbledore.

*

            Fiona pulled her jacket tighter around her body.  Fall was obliviously in the air now in San Francisco.  She felt colder.  The one thing she hated about private schools were the uniforms.  Wearing skirts in cold weather was never one of Fiona's favorite things.  She had called Nell before the last class of the day to avoid standing outside in the chilly weather longer than necessary.

            She was so happy to see Nell drive up to pick her up that she didn't notice the dog in the backseat.  He was happy to see her.  His tail was wagging.  He resisted the urge to lick her cheeks.  "It's cold out there," said Fiona as she closed the door.

            "I figured when you were standing like that," said Nell with a laugh.

            "What's he doing here?" asked Fiona, finally acknowledging Sirius' presence.

            "He's said he wanted to come with us," said Nell.

            Fiona didn't even turn to look at him.  Sirius just lowered his head down to his paws.  He had never thought that a girl would give him such a hard time.  Sirius had never had trouble with females before.  This was no ordinary female.  This female had his flesh and his blood.  She was a living, breathing part of him.  There was no way he could really negotiate his way into her heart.  He just wished that she'd smile like she had before.  

            "What's going to happen today?" asked Fiona.

            "Your training will begin today," replied Nell with a happy smile.

            "Do you know what will happen?" asked Fiona nervously.

            "You'll do fine.  Master Ran will know what you need to work on," said Nell.

            "That's easy.  Everything," said Fiona gloomily. 

            Sirius lifted his head.  Now, like most fathers, he thought that his child was certainly exceptional from all other children.  After all, Fiona was an exceptional student in the Muggle schools and an accomplished musician.  He was sure that she was not only going to do well, but she was going to be a strong witch like her mother.  Sirius could smell her.  She smelled like peppermints and roses.  A strange scent.  Her mother had smelled like gardenias and roses.

            Nell pulled up to the flat and let Sirius out of the car.  Sirius walked up to Fiona and walked next to her, but he was careful to keep some space between them.  Fiona thought that he made a handsome dog as well as a handsome man.  She had always liked dogs.  Now, she sort of understood why she had wanted a dog so much when she was little.  

            "Welcome to your first magic lesson," said Ryu as they entered his flat.  Fiona noticed that he was wearing his karate gi.  Draco Malfoy was sporting bruises on his arms, but he looked almost happy.

            "What did you two do?" asked Fiona.

            "I've been showing Draco some martial arts," said Ryu.  "He is under independent study while I'm training you.  And I've decided that he could benefit with a little more exercise.  He needs to learn how to block."

            Draco scowled slightly at Ryu's comments.  How was he supposed to block someone that fast?  Draco still thought that the man had to have used magic to be that fast, despite Ryu denying had.

            "Let me look at that," said Nell Lawson.  She was used to seeing bruises like thoses.  Fiona used to get them a lot.  Nell suspected that Draco's skin bruised as easily as Fiona and Thalia's.  Nell recalled Thalia having a fit when Fiona came home with bruises after her martial arts practice.

            "I'm fine," insisted Draco in a tried voice.  "I don't need any help.  I have some time off right now for the next hour.  Enjoy."  He said with a final sneer towards Fiona as he walked off.  She could have the crazy teacher to herself.  And he had thought Dumbledore was a crackpot. 

            "Come back here and let me look at your arms," demanded Nell as she followed Draco. He  looked like he was going to start running any second. 

            Sirius changed back to his normal form without anyone noticing.  "Come," said Ryu, gesturing for Fiona to follow him to the library.

            "I'm going to see if Nell has caught Draco yet.  I might help her by holding him down," said Sirius as he attempted to leave the two of them so that Fiona could start.

            Fiona threw him a look that appeared to be a plea for him not to leave.  Sirius raised his eyebrow, but Fiona turned her pretty head before he could really tell.  He sighed and went to go see what had happened with Draco and Nell.

            Fiona had never set foot in the library before.  Before, she had to learn her martial arts outside or in the den.  Ryu was careful to keep her out of the library until she had permission to train.  He smiled to her gently and said, "Fiona, breathe."

            Fiona let out a sigh of relief.  "What's going to happen?" she asked as she bit her lip nervously.  Ryu noticed that she stood with her arms behind her back, twisting her hands.  He almost laughed at her nervousness.

            "I'm going to see what you can do.  It's fairly obvious that we need to work on everything.  However, I want to see if you have any natural aptitudes towards this form of magic," said Ryu.

            He sounded like a science teacher.  At least that's what Fiona thought.  The biology teacher, Mr. Grant, hated Fiona for being so damn smart.  She didn't listen to his instructions and class, and he was the only teacher who thought that Fiona may have caused the incident in the zoo.  Fiona wasn't about to give Mr. Grant the satisfaction of being right.  She liked annoying him even more after he had forced her to go into the reptile house at the zoo.  It was fast becoming one of her favorite hobbies, but she had to be careful not to annoy Mr. Grant to the point where he could give her detention or send her to the principal's office.

            "I'm only good at causing accidents, Sensei," said Fiona.

            "You seem to have a talent in Charms," mused Ryu.  

            "What's that, Sensei?" asked Fiona.  

            "It's one of the main branches.  With Charms, you can make things come to you, make them disappear, and do things with objects.  Transfiguration is the science of changing objects into a completely different form.  Herebology is like botany, the study of plants.  Potions is pretty self explanatory, and so is Defense Against the Dark Arts," explained Ryu.

            "How do you figure I'm good at Charms, Sensei?" asked Fiona.

            "Your little 'accidents', making papers float and making reptiles vanish and reappear, tells me that's where your strengths lie," replied Ryu.  He started pacing.  He was rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he walked up to one of the shelves of books.  He pulled a few out.  "These are the basic beginners' texts that Hogwarts uses.  These are the first and second years' books," he continued.

            Fiona looked at them with a mixture of apprehension and interest.  He placed the books on the table next to another stack that Draco was working out of.  She noticed that there were rolls of parchment paper.  If she took the time to look, Fiona would find the Potions essay that Draco was writing for Ryu.  

            "These are just a few to get you started," said Ryu.

            _A few.  Is he insane?_, thought Fiona as she looked at stack.  There were about twenty books.  She watched as he put more books on the table.  Fiona liked to read, and she was fast learner, but not a speed reader.

            "I have almost everything you need right here.  The only other thing you need is a wand," said Ryu.

            "What does a wand do exactly, Sensei?" asked Fiona.  

            "It's used to focus magical energy outward, but there are some spells that can be done, that wizards can use without wands.  It usually requires a good amount of concentration and power, like the Animagus spell," said Ryu.

            "You mean what my father does," said Fiona.  There was no denying that she was impressed with her father.  The man was not only handsome, but intelligent and an extremely skilled wizard.  Fiona wanted to be able to do at least half of what her father could do.  She was sure he could do more than he let on.  

            "Yes, and what a couple of more wizards can do," said Ryu knowingly.  

            "I don't know if I can do this and go to normal school at the same time," admitted Fiona finally.  Fiona was in all the gifted classes in the Muggle school, so there was lots of extra work that was assigned to her.

            "I've been thinking about that.  Most of the children who learn magic move on to magical school completely because they already know how to read and write.  Also, it's unnecessary for them to know how to do things like Calculus or any of the Muggle sciences," said Ryu.

            "Are you saying I should quit my studies at the Muggle school, Sensei?" asked Fiona.

            "They're not going to do you a lot of good, Fiona.  This is the world that you were born into.  This is the world you belong to," said Ryu solemnly.

            Fiona needed to sit down and think about it.

*

            "Let me go!" shouted Draco as he struggled to get away from Nell, who was busy trying to apply some magical salve on his bruised arms.

            Sirius was watching with a lot of amusement.  He was trying not to laugh.  Draco was trying to read his DADA book and avoid Nell at the same time.  He didn't need help.  He felt fine.  His pride was more sore than anything else.  Draco was trying to figure out how to beat Master Ran the next time they practiced, but he knew that he lacked experience in the martial arts.  He was going to have to wait.

            "I'm fine!" insisted Draco.

            "You know, I've dealt with children younger than five who are more well behaved than him," Nell told Sirius who was now smiling.  

            Draco opened his mouth to fire back something at the doctor, but Master Ran and Fiona came through the doors.  They had been talking for about an hour.  Sirius looked concerned.  "Well, we've gauged as much as we could.  Fiona seems to have a natural aptitude towards Charms, everything else will require some work.  However, we've discussed it and it seems the best thing we can do is devote more time to Fiona's magical training," announced Ryu Ran as he focused on Nell.

            Nell raised an eyebrow.  She was the only legal guardian that Fiona had, and the only person who could legally pull Fiona out of the Muggle school.  "What do you mean?" asked Nell.

            "Aunt Nell, we talked about it and there's no way I can learn magic and stay in my school at the same time," said Fiona.

            Nell didn't look surprise.  She knew that Fiona wasn't joking.  Fiona knew what she could handle, and if it she said couldn't handle it, then she couldn't.  Nell sighed.  "I was thinking of pulling you out of the school anyway.  Ever since the trip at the zoo, I knew that you had to learn how to control yourself.  And it would have been disastrous.  As it stands,  we're lucky the Agency of Magic hasn't been breathing down our necks," she said.

            "Is the American agency that incompetent, not to notice someone using magic in front of that many Muggles?" asked Draco incredulously.

            "In Britain, the system is so much smaller.  The United States is a huge country.  The larger an institution gets, the more incompetent it gets," answered Ryu.

            "What do you think?" Fiona asked Sirius.  She bit her lip anxiously.  _Why do I even care what he thinks?_, thought Fiona.  

            "I think it's a good idea.  We'll have to intensify the lessons more, and I'll have to contact Professor Dumbledore," said Sirius thoughtfully.

            "Um…I've got twenty books to read," said Fiona.

            "Twenty-three," corrected Ryu.

            "I feel so sorry for you," remarked Draco as he continued his work.  Fiona shot him a glare.  She looked like was going to smack him upside the head.  Draco's arms were feeling better.  He had wasted his hour off trying to fight of Nell off.  She was worse than Madame Pomfrey.  

            "I'll call the school tomorrow.  The sooner the better," said Nell.

            "Darn.  I won't be able to annoy Mr. Grant any more," said Fiona with a snap of her fingers.

            "Who's Mr. Grant?" asked Sirius.

            "He's a prick.  He hates me just because I'm smarter than him.  He's the biology teacher in the school.  I swear he's out to get me expelled," explained Fiona.

            "Wait, you were annoying him?" asked Nell.

            She looked at the eyes around the room.  Her father wore a look of amusement, Master Ran looked calm, Draco wore a smirk, and Nell had an exasperated look on her face.  "Don't look at me like that Aunt Nell.  He's mean.  He's horrible.  He was the one who forced me into the reptile house.  He keeps calling on me in class, trying to stump me, so that I look stupid.  He's an idiot," continued Fiona.

            "Fiona!" scolded Nell.

            "I'm only telling you the truth," said Fiona stubbornly.  

            Sirius was smiling.  Nell shot him a look that told him she wanted him to do something about this.  "Well, you'll have to annoy Draco now," he said with his eyes twinkling.

            Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  _I left Hogwarts for this?  I'm surrounded by strange people.  Let's see: an escaped convict, an obsessive doctor, a teacher who's crazier than Dumbledore, and the granddaughter of the Dark Lord.  Great.  I really should have thought this over more.  What have I gotten myself into?_

*

            Back in Hogwarts, Harry was in his room, in bed, waiting to fall asleep.  He had turned in early.  Ron and Hermione thought that he did it because he was tired and his scar hurt.  He wanted to dream again.  He wanted to see if he could help the girl in his dream.

            Why was he so eager to help her?  He didn't even know who she was.  Why did he care so much for a stranger?  For a person whose face he had never seen before?  He closed his eyes and began to dream again.

            He could hear her humming softly.  Her hair still hung around her face, and he could only see her side profile.  She wore a cloak over a set of wizarding robes, but she didn't have a wand with her.  Around her neck hung the black crystal.  Harry stood not far from her, and he stood still. He waited for her to speak, but all she did was hum.

            "Who are you?" asked Harry in a whisper.

            "Who are you?" she asked without turning her head.  

            Harry opened his mouth to answer, but he woke up instead.  Harry lay still in his bed.  Her voice sounded strange.  Almost musical, but soft.  He noticed that she wasn't very tall, but she was just about the same height as Hermione.  Ginny Weasley had had a recent growth spurt during the summer.  Harry was growing, but he wasn't really all that tall compared to Ron.  Harry was five feet, nine inches tall.  Ron was already six feet, and it didn't look like was going to stop growing any time soon.  Harry realized that the girl in his dream was just the right height for him.

            He thought of what he saw in his dreams.  This girl was involved somehow with Voldemort.  He wasn't sure if he was seeing the future or not.  Maybe, he should've told Professor Dumbledore about the danger the girl was in, but he couldn't help her anymore than Harry could.  He tossed and turned.  He had to help her.  Harry had never felt so helpless in his whole life.  She was in danger and he couldn't help her.

AN: Any errors done on the magical lessons should be corrected.  Sheesh, another weird chapter.  Is it possible for someone to fall in love with someone he or she has only seen a dream?  Harry sees Fiona in his dreams.  She's engaged to Draco by her grandfather, but I have a feeling that Draco will let Harry have her.  She's going to be getting on Draco's last nerve.  ^_~

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  This is for the umpteenth time.  I only own the original characters here.


	14. Distractions

Unraveled

Chapter Fourteen: Distractions

            _Thalia lay awake in the middle of the night with Sirius' arms wrapped around her.  She felt cold, despite the heat from Sirius' body.  He was sleeping soundly.  She shifted to get free from his grasp.  He came home late that night.  He was so tired that he didn't bother to put on his pajamas.  He was just sleeping in his boxers._

            _As Thalia moved, she woke up her husband who opened his eyes and watched her.  "Are you trying to get away from me?" he asked softly with a laugh._

_            "No, I'm sorry to wake you.  I can't sleep.  Go back to sleep," said Thalia without turning her head._

_            "What's wrong?" asked Sirius._

_            "Nothing," answered Thalia without looking at him.  His blue eyes filled with concern._

_            "Are you sick?" he asked._

_            "No, just go back to sleep," she replied with some annoyance._

_            "Look, I'm sorry I came home late tonight.  Things at the Ministry are getting rougher these days with Voldemort out there," said Sirius.  He felt her body shudder at the mention of Voldemort's name.  She rarely did that.  "There's nothing to worry about, Thalia."_

_            "You have no idea what he's capable of," whispered Thalia as a tear slipped down her cheek.  Sirius turned her around gently.  His eyes were sad because of the tears in hers.  He gently wiped them away with his thumb.  Thalia's eyes were filled with unspoken terrors.  He couldn't understand why.  Or he didn't know why.  _

_            "Tell me what's wrong?" demanded Sirius.  "Let me help you."_

_            "No," whispered Thalia. "I can't.  You can't"_

_            Sirius frowned.  He was too tired to argue with her.  "Fine.  Don't tell me anything," he said gruffly.  Thalia leaned her head against his chest, causing Sirius to immediately feel bad for being so annoyed with her.  _

_            "I will tell you.  I promise when the time is right.  I will tell you," promised Thalia as she looked up at him and kissed him.  Sirius closed his eyes and went back to sleep, not knowing that the truth would come sooner than anyone expected._

            Sirius woke up in his bed in the guest room of the house.  He remembered that conversation after he was thrown into Azkaban.  He thought it was strange that Thalia would be so upset.  He thought about his daughter sleeping in the next room.  Were her dreams plagued with the same things as her mother's?

            Without getting up, Sirius looked out the window at the sky outside.  The moonlight outside reminded Sirius that Remus had to undergo his transformation that night.  Sirius thought back to the carefree days at Hogwarts.  The days where he and James ruled the school.

            Sirius used to go out with different girls each week or each day, if it a was good week.  James was disgusted by most of the girls who were only interested in James for his money and Quidditch skills.  Sirius smiled at the thought of Lily Evans.  She wasn't interested in that.  She was working hard to be Head Girl and nearly collapsed when James got to be Head Boy.  Sirius saw the chemistry between James Potter and Lily Evans early on.  So, did Remus.  Remus was a quiet guy, even in school.  He wasn't interested in all the trouble that James and Sirius were causing.  

            Remus and Lily used to tell James and Sirius that neither should procreate because the world wouldn't be able to handle their children.  James scoffed at the idea and said that his child would be exceptional and that he or she would better behaved because James knew all the tricks before they were played.  Sirius also scoffed, but swore he wouldn't have children.  They were annoying little devils that needed constant attention. 

            When did things change?  They changed when James decided he wanted to marry Lily.  Sirius thought it was not only a good idea, but a natural one.  For Sirius, marriage and children were always a good idea for everyone else, but him.  However, James marrying Lily made him think about it.  He wasn't really for it.  Until he met Thalia Renard.

            She was working in a Muggle bookstore in London that served coffee.  Sirius was on a job in London and wanted to go into someplace to avoid the rain that was coming down that day.  He saw her working at the counter, but reading at the same time.  She gave him a smile when he came in.  

            Sirius thought that she was a Muggle girl, so he wasn't thinking of even trying to flirt with her because he didn't know that much about Muggles at the time.  He went to the bookshelves and pretended to be searching for books, while sneaking peeks at Thalia as she helped customers.  He wasn't paying that much attention and ended up knocking over a whole book shelf.  Thalia helped him put the books back on the shelf, and told him that his boots were great.  She smiled with a dimple on her cheek and walked back behind the counter.

            Suddenly, Sirius wanted to learn more and more about Muggles.  James had thought he lost his mind.  Lily was more than happy to help him and told him that he should have taken Muggle Studies at Hogwarts.  James said that Lily shouldn't be helping Sirius fool a girl into thinking that he was a Muggle.  And eventually, they found out it was all for nothing, as Thalia was a witch.

            Sirius smiled at the memory.  He always felt rather ungainly around Thalia who was so graceful at everything.  He even got her accidentally fired from her job at the Muggle bookstore.  Sirius was asking her to marry him right after that, but she was so angry and annoyed with him that she told him to leave her alone.  Perhaps, she got mad at him because he told her she didn't need a job when she could just have him take care of her.  James told Sirius to do what she asked because she would turn him into the Ministry for stalking her.  

            Eventually, Thalia got so worn down by Sirius' persistence that she agreed to at least going out with him.  Soon enough, she admitted that she loved him and finally agreed to marry him on the grounds that she was allowed to have her independence.  Sirius sighed at that memory.  

            He looked towards the wall that was adjacent to his daughter's room.  Once again he was faced with a female that made him feel ungainly.  Fiona was so much like her mother that she made Sirius miss her even more.  If Thalia were alive, things would be much easier for him.  Fiona so was close, but so far at the same time.  "What do I have to do to get through to her?" asked Sirius out loud.

*

            Most children would be excited at the prospect of leaving school, but Fiona wasn't most children.  At least in school, she could pretend she was normal and get away with it.  Worst yet, she had to spend more time with the man who called himself her father.  He was always watching her.  It was driving her nuts.  Most parents didn't just sit there and watch their children do ordinary things.  

            _Most parents are around their children long enough not to have to watch them like he does,_ said a voice in Fiona's head.  She shifted in bed.  Tomorrow was her last day at a normal, non-Magical school.  All she had to do was get through tomorrow without causing any accidents.  She had to be on her best behavior and stop bothering Mr. Grant because Nell told her to do so.  As for Sirius, he probably thought it was funny.  She wasn't sure.  Fiona didn't know that much about her father.  

            _That's because you're not trying,_ said the same voice.  Oddly enough, it sounded like her mother.  Fiona shifted in her bed.  At least everyone else could sleep in the house, she thought.

            After a while, Fiona fell asleep, but she had the strangest dream.  She dreamt that she was walking in a castle.  The walls looked like they were made out of cut stone and layered on top of each other like bricks.  Fiona could feel a cold rush in the air in a strange place.  She saw a man walking along.  He was tall, but had a cloak that covered his face.    

            Fiona's eyes opened just before her alarm clock went off.  Where was she?  The man she saw in her dream looked like the Emperor from _Star Wars_.  She shook her head.  She had seen too many movies.  Fiona stretched to get out of bed and walked to her drawers.  She picked up her clothes and made her way to the bathroom.  

            Sirius and Nell were already downstairs having coffee before breakfast when they heard her stirring upstairs.  "Well, I knew it would come to this eventually," said Nell solemnly.

            "It's better this way.  At least we can protect her more effectively," said Sirius.

            "Do you think she's all right?" asked Nell.

            "No, I don't think so.  Her mother used to have nightmares at night.  I never knew why.  She wouldn't tell me," said Sirius.

            "Yes, Thalia said that.  Her father took her from her mother just after she was born.  No one knows what became of Thalia's mother," said Nell.  

            Sirius said nothing to that.  He knew that if he hadn't been sent to Azkaban that he wouldn't take Fiona away from Thalia.  No, he would have stayed with them.  He would have protected them.  How did Voldemort find them?  How did he know where they were?  Was he really after Fiona?  The recent news of Voldemort was scarce.  It was quiet.  Too quiet.

            "I hope that she can control herself today," said Nell worriedly.

            "Don't worry.  Her magic should be easier to control now that she's more aware of it," reassured Sirius.

            "That's not what I'm talking about.  I'm talking about that biology teacher," said Nell.

            Sirius waved his hand and dismissed Nell's concerns.  "It's the last day.  They're bound just to get along and get it over with.  Mr. Grant should be grateful that she's leaving," he said.  He thought back to the last day of school at Hogwarts.  He and James still pranked Snape.  Just one more for the road.  Sirius was hoping Fiona was more mature than that.

            "I'm ready," announced Fiona as she came downstairs wearing her school uniform.  She helped herself to some toast and some orange juice.  Nell wouldn't allow her to drink coffee on the grounds that she was wired enough.  

            She sat across from Sirius.  It was either that or sit next to him.  That would be too close for comfort.  Sirius was watching her as she ate.  Her hair was pinned back with a clip half up and half down.  A lock of her hair slipped out and she pulled it back behind her ear.  Thalia wrote in her diary, "She's like a doll.  A perfect little doll."

            "Let's see.  You get out at three, but I have to talk to the people at the office.  Then we have to make out a schedule with Master Ran to see what lessons you have to work on.  Then we'll go out for dinner," said Nell.

            "Where?" asked Fiona.  She took a gulp of orange juice.

            "Hmm…how about the restaurant in Chinatown that you like so much?" asked Nell.  "I'll invite my parents along.  And you can come, too.  It's all Muggles.  Too crowded for any wizards to come and there are private rooms for parties.  We'll just get one."

            Sirius looked surprised.  Fiona's dimples were showing.  That was the closest to a smile Sirius had seen since Fiona found out about him.  She was cute with her dimples showing.  She had two, instead of just one like Thalia did.  Where did the other dimple come from?  Sirius thought about it and realized that his brother had two dimples.   Alexander.  Alexander the Great.  That was the way Sirius always thought of his older brother.  He was great.  Sirius spent most of his childhood trying to measure up.  Sirius thought that Alexander would have made a better father than he did.  

            _"Sirius, come on.  Don't give up," _said a voice in Sirius' head that sounded just like Alexander.  He looked away from Fiona at that moment.  His brother was the person he wanted to be like.  There was no way he could be like him.  Sirius could only be himself.  Alex always told him to be himself.  It was more than good enough.  

            "I have to go to school now.  I can't be late on my last day.  I have to explain to the music teacher, Mr. Carlton, that I'm leaving the school," explained Fiona.

            "Who's Mr. Carlton?" asked Sirius.

            "He's the music teacher.  He's also the one who lets me play the grand piano at school.  I have the key to the music room because of him.  He's not really my teacher.  I don't take any music classes at the school, but he's cool," replied Fiona.

            "All right.  I'll drop you off earlier, so you can return the key to Mr. Carlton," said Nell as she stood up and added, "Sirius, you have to come, too.  We'll wait at Master Ran's."

            Sirius nodded and went to get the ladies' coats.  He came back with them and placed Fiona's coat on her shoulders.  He handed Nell her coat.  He would have opened the door for them, but he changed into a dog.  

            When they got outside, he stayed next to Fiona as she walked towards the car.  He looked around to make sure that she was safe.  Nell opened the car locks with the remote control in her key chain.  Sirius thought it was like magic at first, but Nell had explained how it worked.  It still sounded like magic anyway.  Fiona opened the back car door to let Sirius in first, then let herself in. 

            Sirius was never comfortable with leaving Fiona at the Muggle school.  He talked about it with Nell, but she said that it was as safe as any place.  Sirius worried not just for her safety, after all she had powers to defend herself with, but for the safety of the Muggles.  They had no way of defending themselves from Voldemort's attacks or any attack from a Death Eater.  After Nell told the office that it was Fiona's last day, she left with Sirius to go to Master Ran's place.  Fiona made her way to the music room.  Unfortunately, Sirius had to wait in the car because dogs weren't allowed into the school, except for seeing eye dogs.

            "I know that you're worried.  I'm worried, too," said Nell quietly.

            Sirius looked at her from behind.  "Look, do you want to make her any more unhappy than she already is?" added Nell.

            Sirius growled.  Of course, he didn't want to do that.  He loved her.  He loved her unconditionally.  Not just because she was all that was left of Thalia, but in her survived a part of him that died in Azkaban.  That's why he was so protective of her.  She was the last thing he had that was tied to his past with his family and wife.  

            "I won't pretend that I completely understand what you're going through," said Nell quietly.  "I've only lost Thalia.  She was my best friend.  She was my sister.

            "You lost your wife, best friends, and most of your family.  I can sympathize, but I won't completely understand.  And I hope I never have to, but Fin understands.  Fin feels people's pain, Snuffles.  She's always been like that.  She used to cry because she could feel that her mother was sad.  'Mommy's sad, but she won't cry.  I'll cry for her,' she used to say that.  She used to know when I was sad and would just come to me and give me a hug.  This happened when I didn't even realized that I was sad.  But when the pain happens to her directly, it's all she feels.  She tries to ignore it, instead of facing it.  It hurts her more.  She buries it and it builds up in her.  It can destroy her."

            Sirius' attention was absolutely focused.  That's why Fiona was being nicer than she should have been to him.  She was burying all the hurt in her and sparing his feelings, so that she wouldn't have to feel it.  It sounded like something Thalia would do.  

            "Don't get me wrong, Snuffles.  When something annoys her enough, she'll explode, but for the more serious feelings…no.  She doesn't cry, but she needs to.  She needs to feel the pain.  It's the only way she's going to heal.  It's the only way, both of you are going to heal."

*

            Fiona walked to the music room and sat down to play the piano.  She didn't bother to go look for Mr. Carlton.  She just wanted a few moments alone with the piano.  She started playing a sad piece that she had heard.  Well, it sounded sad.

            After a few moments, she realized that the bell had rung.  Mr. Carlton came in.  "Why, hello, Fiona," he said to her with a smile.

            "Hello, Mr. Carlton.  I've come to return the key," said Fiona as her voice started shaking.

            "What?  Did you finally get a piano of your own?" asked Mr. Carlton happily.

            "No, I'm moving away soon," said Fiona.

            "What?  But you just started at this school?" asked Mr. Carlton, now seeing Fiona's distress.

            "My f-father came.  H-he wants me go to another school," stammered Fiona.  That was true.  Sirius wanted her to go to Hogwarts.  He didn't need to say it.  She could tell.

            "Are you sure that's all?" asked Mr. Carlton with concern.

            Fiona choked back a sob.  Why was she on the verge of tears now?  She couldn't cry.  Her mother was brave.  She couldn't cry.  "I have to go.  Thank you, Mr. Carlton."  She said as she placed the key on the piano next to the empty note stand and grabbed her book bag.

            She clutched the book bag to her chest and ran out of the room.  She ran as fast as she could.  Not to class, but to the exit.  She kept on running.

            Mr. Carlton shook his head with concern as he tried to follow her.  She was too fast.  Instead, he turned toward the office.

            "Was today, Fiona Black's last day?" he asked.

            "Yes, her godmother said that they would be moving shortly," explained the secretary in surprise.

            "Her godmother?  Fiona said that it was her father who wanted her to move schools," Mr. Carlton attempted to correct the secretary.

            "No, Dr. Lawson didn't mention Fiona's father," said the secretary with a shake of her head.

            "She just ran out of the school," reported Mr. Carlton with a sigh.

            "Oh my, I have to call Dr. Lawson's cell," said the secretary in alarm as she reached for the phone and brought up Fiona's file on the computer to find Dr. Lawson's cell phone number.

            "I hope she's all right.  She was terribly upset," said Mr. Carlton worriedly.

            Fiona had no idea where she was running.  She didn't' care.  She just wanted to get away from everything.  She finally came to the empty park because all the other kids were at school.  She sat on the swing and went back and forth on it for a while before stopping. 

            She wasn't going to cry.  She remembered that she had to be brave.  She had asked her mother a very important question.

            _"Mommy?" asked a five-year-old Fiona._

_            "Yes?" asked Thalia._

_            "Why is my name Fiona Lily Black?" she asked._

_            "Fiona is a pretty name.  It means white or fair.  It's a name that comes from Ireland and Great Britain.  Black is your father's name.  And Lily, comes from the name of a very special friend of mine," said Thalia with a smile._

_            "Who?" asked Fiona._

_            "My friend Lily.  You see, I was supposed to give Nell's name as your middle name, but when I first saw you, I know that I had to give you a special name.  Lily was the bravest person I have ever known.  And you're a brave little girl, too," said Thalia._

_            "Yes, Mommy.  I am," agreed Fiona._

            "My name is Fiona Lily Black," whispered Fiona to remind herself of what she really was.  Halloween was coming soon.  Fiona remembered that every Halloween, Nell would take her out trick- or-treating.  She had no idea that it was a really important holiday for wizards and witches.  Nell always took her out because her mother would ask to be left alone during the evenings.

            Thalia would be normal during the day of Halloween, but at night after she bid her daughter and friend good night to go off trick-or-treating, she would not be seen again until morning.  Fiona realized early on that Thalia took it as a day of utmost importance, but she didn't understand why.

            She didn't bother to read her mother's diary, even though her father gave it to her to read.  If she had, then she would have known that was the anniversary of the deaths of James and Lily Potter.  Her mother lost two of her closest friends that night.  On that same night, Thalia lost Sirius as well.

            Fiona stopped swinging the swing.  There was a hawk sitting on the tree branch watching her.  Fiona felt despair flooding and consuming her.  Her felt oddly dry.  Why couldn't she cry?  There were several close calls, but the tears never came.  Fiona felt empty inside.  The only thing that filled her was her despair.  The hawk could feel it. 

            Her hand wrapped around the crystal.  It was warm against her touch.  She closed her eyes for a moment, waiting for anything.  Or nothing at all.

Nell and Sirius arrived at Ryu Ran's place only to find Draco by himself.  "Sensei went out," said Draco calmly.  He was supposed to finish a very important Defense Against the Dark Arts essay for him, but he was gone.

            "I suppose we'll just wait," said Nell calmly.

            Sirius settled into one of the chairs in the room.  Suddenly, Draco and Sirius were surprised by the sound of Nell's cell phone going off.  She was also startled because she didn't think her phone would work inside Ryu's flat.

            "Hello?" asked Nell.

            "This is Augustine Academy.  I'm the school secretary, Mrs. Marshall.  Your goddaughter left school grounds today without permission and cut class," said Mrs. Marshall.

            "What?" asked Nell, her voice getting higher.

            "What happened?" asked Sirius.  

            "What happened?" asked Nell to Mrs. Marshall.

            Mrs. Marshall explained what had happened and what Mr. Carlton saw.  Nell's brow furrowed at the news.  "Thank you, Mrs. Marshall.  I'll go and get her myself.  I think I know where she went," said Nell.  She closed the cell phone.

            "What happened?" repeated Sirius.

            "Fiona ran off from school.  They don't know where she went.  She's out there somewhere," said Nell, unable to hide the panic in her voice.  She started to dial Fiona's cell phone, hoping that she would answer.  After getting her voicemail, Nell shoved the phone back into her handbag.  "She's not answering."

            "Let's go and look for her," said Sirius who was already standing up.

            "I'll come," volunteered Draco.  He couldn't finish his essay anyway.  

            "I don't know where she could have gone.  I don't leave her alone.  I always make sure I know where she is," said Nell frantically.

            "Calm down," ordered Sirius.  He turned back into a dog.  His heart was racing.  They ran for Nell's car and piled inside to go and look for Fiona.

            "If she just left the school on foot, she couldn't have gotten very far," observed Draco.  

*

            Harry's behavior was getting progressively stranger as the days passed.  Ron and Hermione noticed that he was going to bed at an earlier time each night.  Both assumed at first that he was tired from all the Quidditch practice.  They spent their time urging Harry to go see Madame Pomfrey and get a look over.  Harry refused and wanted no more questions asked. 

            Harry's reason for going to bed early every night was to see the girl.  The dreams showed different things to him.  Last night, he saw her playing the piano and humming softly.  Sometimes, when he closed his eyes he could hear her soft humming.  On top of all the things he saw, Harry still hadn't seen her face.  

            The worst part for Harry was the fearing of knowing that the girl didn't really exist.  That didn't stop Harry from liking her.  She felt like she was part of him.  He wasn't ready to give up anything about her, even if she wasn't real.  She was real enough for him.  

            A new announcement came at Potions that day, Professor Snape was going away indefinitely.  Harry knew immediately that he was called by Voldemort to aid in the search of Fiona Black.  The rest of the Slytherins weren't too happy with the idea of their head of house going way.  Everyone else seemed relieved.

            "I wonder who they got to substitute," said Ron thoughtfully.

            "I hope it's someone good," Hermione whispered worriedly.

            "The substitute will arrived from France tomorrow.  Unfortunately, due to my sudden absence, the Headmaster had no choice, but to bring in an inexperienced teacher whose subject isn't even Potions," Professor Snape informed them.

            There were mumblings through out the room.  Most of the students were hopeful that the substitute would be much easier on them than Professor Snape.  Hermione didn't like the idea at all.  "We can't have an incompetent teacher.  We've got O.W.L.s this year," commented Hermione out loud.

            "Yes, Miss Granger, but that can't be helped.  There are more important things," snapped Professor Snape.  He was in a fouler mood because he was returning to Voldemort.  Luckily, Professor Dumbledore never told him where Fiona was.  Even if he tried, Professor Snape would have stopped him.  

            Hermione turned bright red.  Ron glared at Professor Snape who turned and went to the board to write some notes.  Harry wasn't concentrating again.  He wasn't thinking of Professor Snape leaving or about the new teacher coming in with such short notice.  He was thinking of her again.

            "Mr. Potter!" bellowed Professor Snape as he hovered in front of him.

            "Harry," whispered Hermione urgently as she poked his arm.  

            Harry's eyes focused on Professor Snape whose face was twisted in fury.  "Mr. Potter, how long does it take to brew Polyjuice Potion?" he asked in a cold voice.

            "Um… about a month," answered Harry, searching his brain.  He knew the answer because during his second year, Hermione, Ron and he had brewed the complex potion.

            "Correct," sneered Professor Snape.  "However, Gryffindor will lose five points due to your lack of attention, Mr. Potter."

            Harry clutched his jaw and jotted down the notes on the board.  The class ended with them writing more notes down and brewing a simpler Polyjuice Potion.  Hermione and Ron were shooting worried glances again at Harry.  

            "What's wrong, Harry?" asked Ron.  

            "What do you mean?" responded Harry annoyingly.  

            "You're not concentrating in class.  You're even getting distracted in Professor Lupin's class," pointed out Hermione.  

            "What are you thinking about?" asked Ron.

            "Nothing.  Nothing important.  Leave me alone," responded Harry angrily as he stalked off ahead of them, leaving them stunned.

            An even bigger surprise was waiting for the students at Defense Against the Dark Arts.  As usual, they were expecting Professor Lupin to be out a few days each month during the full moon.  Hermione soon realized something else, "Wait…if Professor Snape is leaving, then who's going to cover Defense Against the Dark Arts, when Professor Lupin goes out?"

            "I don't know," replied Ron as he looked at the back of Harry's head.  He wasn't talking to them.  He didn't bother to turn around or say anything.

            Everyone sat down as Professor Lupin came in.  He was already waiting for the full moon tonight.  However, he made it a point to show up as much as possible.  "Hello everyone," he greeted them.

            "Good Afternoon, Professor Lupin," said the class in unison.

            He surveyed the room and smiled calmly.  "As you all know, Professor Snape will be leaving for an indefinite period of time.  In order to compensate for his absence, two other teachers have been arranged to substitute for this class and Potions."

            "Why two?" asked Dean Thomas out loud.

            "The other substitute for Potions is new and inexperience.  Professor Dumbledore didn't think it would be good to overload her because she must prepare you for the upcoming O.W.Ls," Professor Lupin informed them.

            "Who are these people?" asked Seamus Finnegan.

            "The sub for Potions is a woman?" commented Lavender Brown.

            "Yes, so is the substitute for this class, but she's also here at Professor Dumbledore's request," Professor Lupin.  "Now, why don't we start today's lesson?"

            They weren't too happy that he wasn't going to answer any more questions, but they didn't bother to comment on it.  Harry looked distracted again.  Hermione reached over to poke him, but Ron prevented her with his hand.

            "Well, that's all for today," concluded Professor Lupin as he dismissed everyone.  "Wait, a minute, Harry," he added.

            Harry stopped in his tracks and turned around.  "We'll catch up with you later," whispered Ron as he and Hermione walked passed him.

            "You didn't seem like you were listening today," said Professor Lupin.

            "I'm sorry," admitted Harry sheepishly.

            "Why?" asked Professor Lupin.   

            "Nothing.  I'm sorry," repeated Harry.

            "I was just thinking about the way you looked.  Your father had that look on his face before," said Professor Lupin thoughtfully.

            Harry focused on Professor Lupin, "What do you mean?"  He was feeling like he was exposed, like Professor Lupin could read his thoughts.

            "Your father looked distracted like that, but he was always looking in a certain redhead's direction.  You seem to be staring into space," he replied as he picked up his old, dilapidated suitcase.  "Go on, Harry."

            Harry backed out of the room, swearing to himself to make sure that he only dreamt of her at night.  Professor Lupin shook his head and smiled after Harry left the room.  "Just like his father," he whispered.

 AN:  Is Harry getting a little obsessed?  Perhaps.  There's a cliffhanger here that will be dealt with in the next chapter.  Harry's starting to get more and more distracted.  Harry's falling hard for a girl he's never met.  Is that possible?  It's not like anyone will be able to figure out the girl he likes.  Of course, the readers know…

Anyone care to guess who the substitute teachers are?  They're both mentioned prior in the series because I didn't want to come up with new characters and I thought it would be fun to bring them in.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters from the books belong to J.K. Rowling.  Fiona Black belongs to me.  And any other characters not present in the books.  


	15. Madame Ringsu

Unraveled

Chapter Fifteen: Madame Ringsu

            Sirius was nearly frantic.  He had to find Fiona soon and he was starting to see possibilities of what could happen to her.  Nell was driving as safely as possible, but she was a nervous wreck.  Draco was scanning around him, trying to not pay attention to Nell's nearly reckless driving.  

            Everything came to a screeching halt, when Nell slammed on her brakes.  Draco felt his body lurch forward.  He glared at the back of her head and stifled a round of curses from his lips.  "Fiona went off by herself a couple days ago before you arrived.  She must be at the park.  It's the closest place to the school," said Nell.

            "Let's get out at the park and look for her," said Draco.  Sirius barked to give an answer.  Nell steered the car and parked it.  Draco opened his door as Nell quickly got out of the door, but Sirius used his paws and got out of the car by himself.

            Sirius ran forward using his nose to snuff for Fiona.  He knew her scent.  It was like mints mixed with roses.  He snuffed the air, trying to catch her scent.  _Where could she be?_, he thought anxiously.  He saw the playground and ran into it.  

            He skidded into a halt when he saw her sitting on the swing.  Her bag was sitting on the sand.  Sirius slowly made his way over to her, sensing that she was upset.  He stopped next to her on the swing.  She paid no attention to him, so he pressed his cold, wet nose against her leg.  Slowly, she turned her head to face him.

            "Leave me alone," she whispered, returning to her point of interest, her feet.  Sirius barked at her.  "Just leave me alone," she cried as a sob escaped.  

            "Fiona!  There you are," said Nell.  The three of them had split up, so Draco was at another part of the park.  "Honey, you know you don't leave the school without permission.  What if something happened?"

            "It doesn't matter.  You try to play by the rules and look what happens," whispered Fiona.

            "I know you don't want to move again.  I know.  I don't want to either, but we've got no choice," pleaded Nell.

            "I never asked for any of this.  And I didn't ask to be born," said Fiona.  "Why did they have me, if this world was going to be so awful?"

            "The world is an awful place.  If it's not V-Voldemort, then it's someone or something else," said Nell as she forced herself to say Voldemort's name.  She looked towards Sirius for help.    

            "I don't care anymore!  I don't want to do any of this!  I don't want to be a witch or learn any magic!  He knows magic!  I don't want to be anything like him!" screamed Fiona as she started crying.  Her sobs were breaking her father's heart.  Sirius took the risk and transformed back into his human form.  He wrapped his arms around his crying child.  He let her cry, not paying attention to anyone else in the world.        

            Draco had appeared after Fiona started yelling.  He stopped next to Nell.  "Let's give them some privacy," whispered Nell as she pushed Draco towards some picnic tables that were a little further away from the swings.  

            "I don't want to learn magic.  I don't want to hurt anyone," cried Fiona.  Sirius didn't try to hush her like he would normally do when someone cried.  She needed to cry.  "I want Mommy."  

            "I want your mother, too," agreed Sirius.  "I'm not very good at this."

            "I'm not very good at magic either."

            "Your mother also learned magic.  It's what you make of it.  That's true with any other skill you acquire," said Sirius soothingly.  

            "What if I never learn anything?  I don't even have a wand," sobbed Fiona.

            "We'll get you one soon.  I'm sure your teacher is planning it," assured Sirius.  "Not everything is easy to learn or do when you're first starting.  Remember what it was first like when you were learning how to play the violin?"

            Fiona nodded as she wiped the tears with the back of her hand.  Sirius rubbed her shoulder.  "I wasn't very good.  I wanted to stop playing.  I think Mom had ear plugs to block me out until I got better."

            "Did you give up?"

            "You know I didn't.  I couldn't.  Mom wouldn't let me.  I even tried hiding the violin inside the piano and at Aunt Nell's house."

            Sirius smiled.  "You can't do that with your wand," he warned her.  "How am I doing?" he asked her.  

            Fiona looked into his eyes, her dimples showing.  "Better than I expected," she finally answered after a moment's silence.

            "What did your mother do after the talking?" asked Sirius.

            "Hmm…we had something to eat.  And she kissed me on the cheek," replied Fiona with a shrug.  Sirius pretended to search his pockets. "I don't have any food on me.  Sorry," he said.

            "Are you mad at me for leaving school?" she asked nervously.

            "No, but you did have me worried.  Don't do that again," he answered as he kissed her on the cheek.  "Why don't we get out of here?  There's no point in staying out here."  He straightened out his back and offered his hand, which she took.

            "Don't expect too much," warned Fiona as she dropped his and to go and pick up her bag.  Sirius smiled again.  It didn't matter.  He got to hold her and kiss on the cheek.  

            Nell and Draco were sitting on the picnic benches.  They weren't talking to each other.  Nell grinned when Sirius and Fiona walked back.  "Well, we'll drop you off at school again," she said happily.

            "No, he said I didn't have to," argued Fiona.

            Nell looked at Sirius, who nodded in agreement with Fiona.  "Fine.  What do we do now?  Your teacher's not around, so we can't have lessons until later," she said.

            "Speak for yourselves, I've still got work to do," said Draco. "Now that we've found her, why don't we just go back?"

            "You be quiet you inbred snob," said Fiona.

            "'Inbred?'" asked Draco with a raised eyebrow.  "What's that supposed to mean?"

            "Well, you said that you were a pure blood before.  That's what pure blood translates to," replied Fiona with a cheeky grin.

            "You little brat!" bellowed Draco.  He had his wand in his pocket and drew it.

            "Stop!" ordered Nell.

            "She started it!" fired back Draco.

            Sirius stepped in front of Fiona just as Draco drew his wand, not knowing whether he should laugh at Draco or scold Fiona.  "Now, I'm asking you not to think of her father, but think of the other members of her family.  Other members that you may not want to upset by hurting her," warned Nell.

            "ARGH!" spat Draco as he shoved his wand into his pocket.  He couldn't hex or curse her.  He did the next best thing: he glared past Sirius to her.  Fiona pulled down one of her eye lids and stuck out her tongue.

            "Oh, Fiona, act your age," said Nell with a sigh.

            "But, I am," said Fiona.

            "Let's go and visit my mother," said Nell.

            "You have a mother?" asked Draco.

            "Well, she wasn't spawned out of some unholy cocoon like you.  Or created in some lab by a mad scientist," answered Fiona.

            "Stop that," said Nell.  "I won't have any childish arguing in the car."  They all walked.  The hawk that was in the tree took off for the sky as soon as they reached the car.

            Draco glared at Fiona as he opened the door to let himself in, but she stepped passed him and got through the door before him.  His jaw clutched.  "Stay on your side of the car," he said as he slammed the door closed.

            "I will, if you will," said Fiona.

            "Be quiet both of you," said Nell as she rubbed her temples.  "And you're no help," she added to the black dog that took a seat at the passenger side next to her.  He gave her a strange look that made her think that he was mocking her.  

            Nell drove them to a beautiful two story townhouse with hedges in the front.  The windows were tall and shiny.  Nell smiled as she parked the car in the garage.  There was a woman gardening who reminded Draco of his grandmother.  

            "Nell?  What are you doing here?  I thought you were at the clinic," said the woman as she walked up to them.  She embraced Nell and walked up to Fiona, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

            "Mom, let me introduce you," said Nell.  

            The woman stopped in front of Draco with a smile on her face.  "Yes, it's about time.  Who is this handsome young man?' she asked.

            "Draco Malfoy, this is my mother, Laura Lawson.  Mom, this Draco Malfoy," introduced Nell proudly.

            "Hello, Mrs. Lawson," said Draco with a slight bow.

            "My goodness an English boy," said Laura delightedly.  "Are you dating Fiona?"

            Fiona nearly choked on nothing, while Sirius barked.  Draco turned red at the tips of his ears.  "No," replied Draco roughly.

            "Oh," said Mrs. Lawson, but it sounded like she didn't believe them.  "And who is this?" she asked as she walked up to the dog.  She held her hand out and Sirius shook hands with her.

            "Why don't we go inside and explain everything?" suggested Nell.

            "Fine.  We can have some pumpkin fizz and some homemade cauldron cakes," agreed Mrs. Lawson.

            "Wait, how did you know that he was a well…um…like us, Mrs. Lawson?" asked Fiona.

            "I've heard of his family before," said Mrs. Lawson as she ushered everyone into the house.

            Draco gave Fiona a look that told her he was surprised as well.  They all came into a nicely decorated living room.  She saw the pictures on the mantel and tables.  They were pictures of Nell growing up along with pictures of Thalia and her.  Dr. Lawson had once declared that he was Fiona's grandfather.  He and Mrs. Lawson spent one weekend in Virginia before staying with Fiona for the weekend.  He taught her how to fish, while she taught her how to sew.  A picture sat on the mantel that showed Fiona when she was six-years-old, proudly holding a fish that she had caught with Dr. Lawson.  He was smiling proudly.  There was a picture of Thalia holding Fiona when she was a year old with the Lawsons.  It looked like a family portrait to many.

            "You said you knew my family, Mrs. Lawson?" asked Draco.

            "Not exactly, I know your mother's family.  Narcissa was the daughter of a friend of mine.  I attended Beauxbaton for one year on an exchanged program.  Your grandmother, Adrienne, is a friend of mine.  I haven't heard from her in ages, but the last time I spoke with her was years ago.  It was right before your mother married your father.  She was so worried about your mother," said Mrs. Lawson.  "You do have your mother's hair color.  It's the same as your grandmother's," she added.

            "She was right," whispered Draco.  "I don't know how my mother is doing.  She went to go visit my grandmother on the last week of August just before I had to go back to school.  She left so suddenly that she didn't even say goodbye."

            Mrs. Lawson frowned.  "Why don't you call her here?" she suggested.

            "She doesn't know that I'm not at school.  I'm here under my Headmaster's orders," answered Draco with a shake of his head.  "I was told that I shouldn't make any contact with anyone other than Professor Dumbledore."

            "I could call your grandmother for you.  Just to say hello," said Mrs. Lawson thoughtfully.

            "Mom, it's time for me to explain everything," announced Nell nervously.  Mrs. Lawson looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow.  She recognized that tone in her voice.  Nell gulped and explained everything as simply as possible without any interruptions from anyone.  She did leave out some less important details.  

            "I see," said Mrs. Lawson, taking a glance at the black, shaggy dog.  He transformed back to his human form.  "Hello, Mr. Black.  I've been looking forward to meeting you for quite some time, and so has my husband," said the elder woman calmly.

            "Hello, Mrs. Lawson.  Thank you very much for what you've done for my wife and daughter," said Sirius with a slight nod.

            "What happens now?" she asked.  "Will you be taking her away from the only life she's ever known?"

            Fiona cast a look at her father.  His jaw was clutched as his steel, blue eyes focused on Mrs. Lawson.  She was trying to measure him, not just as a man, but as a father.  Dr. Lawson, who was practically in all the pictures in the room, was the ideal father.  "That life has already been taken from her by Voldemort," replied Sirius softly.  His eyes softened when Fiona looked at him, but the tension in his jaw didn't loosen in the slightest.

            "Why don't you two go outside and have a look at the backyard?" suggested Nell to Draco and Fiona.  

            "Okay," said Fiona, wanting to escape the tension in the room.  Draco allowed her to go through the kitchen first.  Neither looked back at the adults as they retreated from the room.

*

            Hogwarts buzzed with news.  The new substitute teachers were making their debuts that day.  The students were looking forward to meeting them.  Professor Snape had departed already and his office remained locked until the substitute arrived.  Most of the students were elated that Professor Snape was gone, except the Slytherins.  Their house was behind on points because their Quidditch team's replacement for seeker wasn't as good as Draco Malfoy.

            The first class to have the new substitute for Potions was Harry's with the disgruntled Slytherins.  Their head of house was gone, and the replacement was going to be the new substitute for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

            Everyone was seated near their work stations with their cauldrons and embers waiting to blaze at any moment.  All eyes were on the doorway to the classroom.  "I wonder where the teacher is?" asked Ron in a whisper.

            "Great.  I'm never going to do well on the O.W.L.s, if even the teacher doesn't show up on time," complained Hermione also in a whisper.

            "The teacher's not late.  We're all early," said Harry, more loudly than everyone else.  

            "'ello, class.  My apologizes for being late," said a familiar female voice with a French accent.  All eyes in the room widened in surprise.  

            "My name is Fleur Delacour.  Zome of you may remember me from my last visit to 'Ogwarts," said Fleur Delacour pleasantly.  She had a nervous smile on her face.  This was the first class she ever taught in her life.

            Hermione's jaw had dropped and she took one look at Ron.  He looked mesmerized by Fleur already.  Harry looked surprised, but not mesmerized.  

            "Well, your profezzor haz left zome instructionz for me, zo let'z begin," said Fleur as she walked to the blackboard and started to write on it.

            Hermione looked stunned because she didn't expect her to be a serious teacher.  The sound of rustling parchment paper and quills touching paper filled the room as Fleur Delacour explained how to brew the latest potion they would need for the upcoming O.W.Ls.  Even Harry didn't get the distracted because of all the notes that Fleur made them take.

            At the end of class, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were off to the next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.  "Wow!  That was great!" declared Ron.

            "I think I have a writer's cramp," complained Seamus as he twisted his wrist to get the blood flowing again.

            "That was an excellent lesson," agreed Hermione.  She really was impressed.  "And her English actually sounds better."

            "Thank you," said Fleur from behind them.

            "Uh?" said Harry.

            "I must go zee Professor Dumbledore.  It's good to zee you, 'Arry.  'Ow are you doing ziz year?" she asked him as they all walked together.

            "Fine," replied Harry.  He knew that Ron and Hermione didn't think so, but they didn't say anything.

            "Zis iz where I go off," said Fleur as she went towards Professor Dumbledore's office.

            "What next Viktor Krum?" said Ron out loud as soon as she was out of ear shot.

            "No, besides Viktor is still playing Quidditch in Belgium.  He wrote and told me in his last letter.  The other substitute teacher is a woman, too," said Hermione.

            "When did he write you again?" demanded Ron.

            "Um…just a few days ago.  I still have to answer him back," said Hermione hurriedly as her ears went bright red.  She started walking faster than Harry and Ron.

            "Slow down and answer me," demanded Ron as he walked faster to catch up with her.

            Harry shook his head, but walked faster as well.  Ron and Hermione were already starting to argue when they entered the classroom.  The woman standing there was about the same age as Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and Sirius Black.  She turned around and her eyes seemed to brighten as Harry came in.  

            "Come in everyone.  Let's all have a seat," said the woman.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their seats at the front, center of the room.  She smiled at all of them.

            "Hello, my name is Arabella Figg," announced the young woman.

            Harry's mind flood with familiarity.  He looked at Ron and Hermione because he had told them about the people who were part of the "Old Crowd" and this woman was mentioned.  He also recognized the last name, "Figg."  She didn't look like the old lady in the Dursley's neighborhood who had acted as Harry's protection when he was there for the summer.

            "I am here to substitute for both Professor Snape, as the head of his house, and for Professor Lupin when he is indisposed each month," said Professor Figg.  "We are headed for a serious time in the wizarding world.  A time that may spill over once again into to the Muggle world."

            Everyone knew about what had happened to Cedric Diggory.  Most of the time, the students were even afraid to talk about it.  Most wanted to pretend that nothing in the outside world could harm them, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew better.  The year had been very uneventful for Harry so far. 

            The woman was tall.  Her hair was dark blond and her eyes were stormy gray.  She looked at everyone in the room.  "I believe that this is the most important class right now.  Professor Dumbledore has ordered me here under these circumstances.  Some of you know what is to come.  And I am sure that Professor Lupin has taught you some important things in his own subtle way.  I, however, am not that subtle.  I know that last year you had traitor in your midst.  I trained under the real Alastor Moody."

            Arabella Figg appeared to be a very calm woman.  Her voice was soft spoken and her eyes were like steel.  Her eyes were the only things that indicated any strength in her lithe form.  She looked almost like the banshee that the boggart on Harry's third year transformed to, when it came to Seamus.  She also seemed to have Severus Snape's harshness and bluntness.  

            Hermione's hand shot up into the air, nearly clipping Harry's glasses.  "Yes, miss?" asked Professor Figg with a nod.

            "Granger, Professor Figg.  That means that you're an Auror," said Hermione.

            "That's correct, Miss Granger.  I will be showing you the ropes of being an Auror.  How to detect dark magic along with Professor Lupin, of course.  Please put away your books.  They are of no use for this course.  They are terribly out of date.  Please take out some parchment paper," ordered Professor Figg.

            Harry looked up again at her.  She gave him the slightest of smiles.  Again, Harry didn't get distracted.

*

            The afternoon at the Lawson house went by quickly.  Draco and Fiona were getting into small spats here and there, driving Nell crazy in the process.  Mrs. Lawson spent her time talking to Sirius and observing him.  There was no denying that Sirius loved Fiona very much.  His eyes always softened when he looked at her.  It was a look that Mrs. Lawson was too familiar with.  Dr. Lawson always had that look when he saw Nell.  Some time during the afternoon, Mrs. Lawson left to call Draco's grandmother via the fireplace in the den.

            "We'll all go to that Chinese restaurant that Fiona likes before we get moving towards England," said Nell.

            "Yummy," said Fiona with a smile.

            "Is it a Muggle place?" asked Draco.

            "Yes, but there are private dining rooms there.  We can just order that there be no service once the food is served," said Nell.

            "I'll bring some cheesecake for dessert," said Mrs. Lawson.

            "With strawberries?" asked Fiona, hopefully.  Mrs. Lawson always grew strawberries, even when they were out of season with magic.  Fiona had found out when they talked about it.

            "Of course," replied Mrs. Lawson with a nod.

            "Thanks, Nana," said Fiona, dropping some formality and calling Mrs. Lawson what she normally did.  

            "Oh, you don't know the story about Fiona's obsession with my cheesecake, do you, Sirius?" asked Mrs. Lawson.  Sirius shook his head.  Fiona shook her head frantically.

            "You're not going to tell that story again, are you?" pleaded Fiona.

            "I want to hear.  If it embarrasses her, I want to hear it," said Draco.

            "Well, you see Fiona was about three.  My husband and I visited Virginia and I made my cheesecake.  We all went to the backyard of the Nell's house there after dinner with dessert and coffee.  Tea, for Thalia, of course.  Fiona was just walking back and forth between all of us.  We all sort of got distracted when we were talking and the next thing that happened was very funny.  Fiona had managed to take the bite of cheesecake that was on my husband's fork, catching all of us by surprise.  She wouldn't let go.  It was so adorable.  Of course, Thalia had a fit and told her that it was bad manners," said Mrs. Lawson with a laugh.

            "I told my dad that he had caught the very rare and very cute Fiona Fish.  Her dimples were showing.  My dad started calling her "Fiona Fish" after that," concluded Nell as she started laughing.

            "Oh, this is just humiliating!  That was ten years ago," sighed Fiona.

            Sirius started laughing.  It was a genuine laugh, which sounded like a bark.  "Oh, I almost forgot.  Fiona started to do the fish lips whenever Dad called her 'Fiona Fish,'" added Nell as she puckered her lips to demonstrate.

            "Thanks a lot," mumbled Fiona as she covered her face.

            Draco was laughing and pointing at her.  "Now, I know what to call you, Fiona Fish."

            "Call me that again and I'll knock you on your bony behind," warned Fiona.

            "Don't get your fins out of joint," he said with a smirk. 

            Before Fiona could respond, the door bell rang.  "Go to your neutral corners.  This round is over," said Nell as she stood up to answer the door and Sirius transformed.  

            "Hello," said Ryu Ran at the door.  With him was a small woman who was dressed in a Chinese dress.  She was very beautiful.

            "Mom, this is Sensei Ryu Ran.  And someone I don't know," said Nell with a smile.

            "My name is Madame Ringsu Ling," said the woman with a respectful bow.  "May we enter your illustrious home?"

            "Of course," said Mrs. Lawson.

            "Greetings.  You must be Ran-san's students," said the woman as she smiled at Draco and Fiona, both looking stunned at the stranger.

            "And you must be the young mistress' father," she said to Sirius who was still a dog.  Sirius transformed back.  

            "Who are you?" he asked.

            "I am a wand maker from the oldest wand making company on the West Coast of America.  Ran-san said that you require a wand," said Madame Ringsu to Fiona, who nodded feebly.

            "I have crafted the perfect wand for you," she went on to say as she drew out a black lacquer box with cranes painted on it.  She slid the box open and on a velvet cushion was a wand painted with black lacquer.  It had small cravings and painted flowers on it.  It was not like the plain Ollivanders' wands.  It didn't look too ornate or plain.

            "This is made from rosewood with a phoenix feather core and it's eight inches long," said Madame Ringsu.  "Are you left or right handed?"

            "Both," said Fiona.

            "Then, let us see," urged Madame Ringsu.  Her doe brown eyes seemed to dance slightly.  She handed the wand to Fiona.

            "What am I supposed to do with this?" asked Fiona dubiously.  

            "Whatever you want," said Madame Ringsu with a wave of both her hands.  Fiona closed her hands and felt the energy flow from her fingertips to the wand.  The room brightened up with a faint white glow.  Fiona opened her eyes.  

            "How did you know that it would work?" asked Nell.

            "My family has been making wands for as long as Ollivanders.  Our home offices are in Beijing, but we opened the first wand shop in San Francisco's Whispering Footsteps Cove, so I've been making wands for many years.  We have it down to an art," explained Madame Ringsu.

            "Wow!" exclaimed Fiona happily.  "I got a wand!"

            "Great.  Now she can hex me," muttered Draco.

            "I don't know how, but I'll learn," promised Fiona with a grin.

            "And Mr. Black.  I have also taken the liberty, as ordered by Professor Dumbledore, to arm you," said Madame Ringsu, turning her attention to Sirius.

            "What?" asked Sirius, surprised.  She handed him the other wand that was still in the box.  It was plain and painted with reddish brown paint.  "It has a unicorn hair core and is made out of redwood, and it's ten inches long.  There are three hairs," said Madame Ringsu.

            "Thank you," said Sirius with a smile.  "How much for the wands?" he asked.

            "It comes to thirty-five galleons.  It would have been more, but Ran-san was able to provide a Phoenix feather.  As you know, they aren't that easy to come by," said Madame Ringsu. 

            "Thank Professor Dumbledore and his phoenix, Fawkes," said Master Ran.

            "Here you go, thirty-five galleons," said Sirius as he handed Madame Ringsu the money.  Draco watched the gold change hands.  People weren't lying when they said that the Blacks were a wealthy family.  

            "Is that gold?  That's what wizards' use for money?" asked Fiona in amazement.

            "Yes.  You have a vault that your mother left to you.  It doesn't have much, but there's some," replied Nell.

            "It's fairly simple.  There are galleons, that's the gold, they're worth seventeen silver sickles, and twenty-nine bronze knuts to one sickle," added Mrs. Lawson.

            "So that makes 493 knuts to one gold galleon," said Fiona almost automatically.  

            "How did you do that?" asked Draco, amazed at her ability to crunch numbers so fast.

            She shrugged.  "That means that the wands come to 17255.  It's only multiplication.  But what I don't know is how much non-magic money goes to wizards' money.  It's very expensive."

            "That's right," said Sirius.  "And there's quite a bit of money in my vault that I don't really use."

            "Oh," said Fiona in a small voice.  "But, I don't need your money.  How do I get into my vault?"

            "I have the key at home," replied Nell.  

            "Great, may I please have my key?" asked Fiona without taking her eyes off her father.  Sirius had the feeling that she wasn't going to take any of his money, but he knew that Thalia didn't really save a lot.  

            "Yes, I'll get more tea.  Come with me, Draco," said Mrs. Lawson.  Draco stood up to go with her.  He wasn't sure why.

            "I've never really made tea before," he admitted when he got inside the kitchen.

            "It doesn't matter.  I wanted to tell you what your grandmother said in private," said Mrs. Lawson as she kept her voice low.

            "What did Grand-mère had to say?" asked Draco.

            "She was very concerned.  She hasn't heard from your mother in weeks.  Months.  Your mother wasn't there.  She's tried contacting her, but your house elf keeps saying that she's not available," answered Mrs. Lawson.

            "But…that doesn't make any sense.  My mother left just a week before I went off to Hogwarts.  My father told me so," Draco whispered the last part.  His face paled over.

            "Oh, no," he whispered.

AN: It took a while to come up with what kind of wand that Fiona would use.  In this case, the wand is made for her, not the wand selecting it's owner.  Yes, there are now three wands with feathers from Fawkes.  And before any one whines, yes, Fleur and Arabella are important to the plot.  I didn't just throw them in for kicks.  Assume the worst with Mrs. Malfoy.  On another note, pardon me for any errors in Fleur Delacour's speech.  I tried.  I really did.  Fiona's birthday is March 15th.  So, she's a Pisces like Ron, so she's really "Fiona Fish."

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Some other people own it, but not me.  


	16. Dark Memories

Unraveled

Chapter Sixteen: Dark Memories

            Draco stood still in the Lawsons' kitchen.  It felt like something was clutching his stomach and twisting it.  He felt Mrs. Lawson's hand on his shoulder, steadying him.  "Do you want to talk to your grandmother?" she asked him.

            He shook his head.  "My father…he wouldn't hurt my mother," he whispered.

            "Are you sure of that Draco?" she asked.

            Draco looked at Mrs. Lawson.  "No.  I'm not," he finally admitted.  "I didn't even think anything was wrong.  Mrs. Lawson, Voldemort is at my house.  He showed up sometime after the Triwizard Tournament.  I don't know when exactly.  My mother and I were at the summer house near Bath, but when we came back he was already there.  My father sent us away, convincing us that it was best.  He sectioned off most of the house for Voldemort's use.  Death Eaters kept coming in and out of our house day and night since then.  My mother told me to stay out of their way and to stay with her on the other side of the house.  She was thinking of going to my grandmother's, but my father wouldn't let her take me with her."

            Mrs. Lawson looked at Draco gravely.  She guided him to the chair in the breakfast nook.  "I'm making tea for everyone and I'll serve it and come back," she told him as she busied herself, leaving Draco to think about what was going on in his own house.

            He had no idea what had really happened at end of the Triwizard Tournament.  His father, who usually liked to brag about such things, said nothing to him.  He merely said that the Muggles, half-bloods, and Mudbloods were going to get what they deserved soon enough.  Draco remembered making that taunt himself at Harry Potter.  Draco tried to convince himself that his father wouldn't hurt his mother, but there was too much to ignore.  What was he going to do, if his mother was dead?  

            The kitchen door swung open and Fiona walked in.  "Mrs. Lawson forgot the sugar," she explained as she picked up the saucer of sugar.  She stopped when she looked at him.  "Draco, what's wrong?" sensing immediately that something was horribly off track.

            Draco looked at her without any expression on his face.  "There's nothing wrong with me," he said, not believing it himself.  He looked away.

            Fiona walked up to the table and pulled a chair out and sat down.  "Something wrong at home?" she asked.

            "There's nothing wrong!  Leave me the Hell alone!" he shouted angrily at her.  She gazed at him calmly, her ruby eyes seemed to pierce through him.  Draco looked down at his hands and realized that they were shaking and he was breathing deeply.

            Fiona said nothing.  She sat there, not looking at him.  "We're friends aren't we?" she asked quietly.

            Draco's face softened at her question.  "You see I only asked because I'm not sure.  I don't have any friends.  I've never had any friends," she went on.

            "What does this all mean?" he inquired of her.

            "Well…I just thought that whatever is bothering you…I mean I could help," replied Fiona shyly.

            "What makes you think you know anything?" he asked hotly.

            "I'm trying to be nice," she said, annoyed at him.  "Fine.  You don't have to tell me anything," she hissed through her teeth as she grabbed the saucer of sugar and went back to the living room.  He had no idea why she was so offended at him.  Why did she even care about him at all?

*

            Lucius Malfoy waited for Severus Snape to come to him.  He apparated in front of him and without a word the men continued walking.  After several minutes of silence, Lucius said, "He has ordered that we move him out of Malfoy Manor and back to the stronghold in the Moors."

            "The stronghold has been vacant for almost fourteen years.  It would be a good strategy.  Your son is doing well in Hogwarts.  However, he hasn't heard from you and his mother in a while," said Severus, knowing that he should give some details about Draco.

            "His mother has been indisposed.  I have better things to do than to tend to Draco's needs right now," said Lucius calmly without any emotion towards his only child.

            Severus recognized that coldness.  He had seen it too many times to recall.  He remembered Narcissa Beaumont back in school.  She wasn't too keen on marrying Lucius, but she had no choice.  Her mother had tried to prevent the marriage, but she couldn't.  Narcissa Beaumont's mother was half Veela, explaining Draco's hair coloring, despite Lucius' dark hair.  Lucius was happy to marry Narcissa because she already had extra magic that she could pass down to their son.  He was also sure that he would have a son.  He made sure of that because he saw all the damage that was done by having a daughter like Voldemort's.  

            They finally had arrived at the dining room of Malfoy Manor.  The doors swung opened and they stepped inside.  Only Voldemort and Wormtail were there.  Severus felt his insides turn into ice as he calmly looked at the Dark Lord.  He wasn't about to show any weakness against the man who killed the only friend he had ever had.  

            "Any news from Hogwarts?" asked Voldemort.

            "Yes, Milord.  Dumbledore knows about the girl.  He's sent others to search for her," answered Severus.

            "That child.  I cannot find her as easily as her mother.  The blood connection is too thin.  There is something else that is interfering with my ability to find her.  I order you to find the child, Snape.  Bring her to me," ordered Voldemort.

            "The child is somewhere in the Americas.  Thalia Black's diary was sent to one of the professors in the school," he informed him.  It was all part of the plan.  He had to look like he had important information to throw Voldemort off track.  

            "I knew that she would go to Dumbledore for help.  It is no use to me.  I do not think that she would be foolish enough to write anything that would help us find her child," he said.

            "Then I will start my search for the child," said Snape with a nod.

            "Go," he nodded.  

            Snape and Malfoy left at once with their robes bellowing behind them.  Wormtail wished he could leave like that, but Voldemort liked keep him close by.  Wormtail knew exactly why: he didn't trust him.  _Doesn't he realize that I'm too afraid of him to betray him?_ he thought as he looked at him.

            "Get out of my sight, Wormtail," he hissed.  That sudden order surprised him, but Wormtail scurried out of the room quickly.  

            Voldemort was thinking about how things could go so horribly wrong.  At least his daughter had enough sense to have a child with another wizard.  The child was a pure blood and his heir.  Despite the fact that he was confounded by her being female.  He felt a cool touch on his shoulder before he could see who it was a soft whisper murmured to his ear.  

            "You are not going to win, Father.  I have made sure of that," said Thalia.

            Voldemort finally looked around and found that he was very much alone.  _Why does she continue to defy me?  Even in death,_ he thought. 

            Severus walked into one of the many guest rooms of the Malfoy house.  He found himself feeling cold, even though there was a roaring fire in the fireplace.  He pulled down the left sleeve of his robes to look at his Dark Mark.

            It was his mark of shame and betrayal.  He wished more than anything that he had kept his promise to Thalia.  He got the mark even though she pleaded with him not to.  She was the only reason why he hadn't runaway before.  He only came to the stronghold at the Moors before for her.  

            Voldemort was nearby, hovering like Death, waiting for Severus to slip up.  Severus traced his finger along the Dark Mark.  The only person to touch it before was Thalia.  She had traced her finger along it and nearly cried.  Severus remembered the ceremony, so vividly.  The only person in Voldemort's inner circle who didn't attend was Thalia.  Afterwards, she came and helped Severus get through the pain.  Later on, he risked his life to help her.

_            Thalia crept through the castle and looked for a way out of her ivory tower.  She wore a plain cloak because her father wouldn't allow her to have an invisible one.  Not being able to find away out, she went to the highest tower in the castle, trying to decide how to get out from there.  She had just decided to use a levitating spell and drop down to the ground, but someone snuck up on her._

_            "What are you doing?" asked a harsh voice from behind her.  Thalia turned around slowly, her breath stuck on her throat.  She mustered a smile on her face.  "Sev, what are you doing up here?", her voice sounding unnaturally higher._

_            "I asked first," he reminded her.  She drew out her wand and pointed it at him.  Severus didn't back away from her.  He held up his hands to show her that he was unarmed.  "What are you going to do, Thalia?  Avada Kedavra me?" he asked her._

_            "You can't stop me.  Please, Sev," she pleaded as her hand shook.  _

_            "I didn't say I was going to stop you, did I?" he asked._

_            "What are you going to do to me?" she asked._

_            "Come with me," he commanded her.  Thalia lowered her arm and allowed Severus to take her.  He guided her down from the tower.  There was a gathering of Death Eaters, and that's what made Thalia think she had a chance to escape.  With all the people there, her father wouldn't notice until she was long gone.  _

_            Severus held her hand firmly, but stopped when a young Lucius Malfoy met them at the stairway.  "Where are you going Snape?" asked Lucius eyeing them._

_            "We're are preparing for the meeting, Malfoy.  Besides, Thalia is my fiancée, and our fathers don't mind if we have some privacy," said Severus calmly as he gently pulled Thalia closer to him.  She tried her best not to look terrified._

_            Lucius gave Thalia a short appraisal.  He wished that he was the one engaged to the Dark Lord's daughter.  She was a real prize.  Too bad Snape's father made a deal before Lucius'.  During his appraisal, Severus placed a protective arm around her shoulders.  "Our father's decided that the meeting was for the Death Eaters only, not including their sons.  Or daughters," Lucius took another look at Thalia._

_            "Then that gives us plenty of time alone," said Severus.  "I'll see you later, Lucius."_

_            They walked off and continued until they reached the outside of the castle because Severus knew how to get past the wards that surrounded it.  Thalia was too afraid to say anything, feeling like a lamb to the slaughter.  She was concentrating so hard on trying to get free from his grasp that she hadn't noticed that they were outside the castle grounds._

_            "Sev…how did we get out here?" she asked him in disbelief._

_            "They had to lower the wards because of the meeting.  It's the largest gathering of Death Eaters I've ever seen," he answered.  "I knew that everyone would be distracted.  The only person who saw us together was Lucius.  I'll take care of him later."_

_            "But…why?" asked Thalia._

_            "You're in danger as long as you stay here," said Severus.  He didn't look at her as he spoke.  _

_            "So are you," said Thalia.  "Why did you do such a stupid thing like this?"_

_            "That's the thanks I get for saving you?" snapped Severus.  He quickly whipped his head around, realizing how loudly he was talking._

_            "Let's get out of here first," he continued.  "There's a bound to be a fireplace nearby that we can use to get you as far from here as possible."_

_            "I've never been off the grounds before, Sev," whispered Thalia as she looked back at the place that had been her home ever since she was brought into this world.  _

_            "There's no turning back, Thalia.  Not if you want to live," whispered Severus._

            Severus shook his head.  Later on, when he met with her again, his arm was marked.  He was so ashamed of himself.  Thalia knew right away that he had the mark.  She never voiced her disappointment, and told him that it couldn't be helped.  Severus later had to convince Lucius that Thalia knocked him out.

            Of course, for the next fifteen years, Severus had to be very careful around Lucius.  He never quite believed his story.  That was partly the reason why Severus gave Draco more attention than most of the students in his house.  He had to make sure that Draco had nothing, but positive things to report back to his father.  

            Severus was surprised not to find Lucius gloating over the fact that he had managed to engage Draco to Fiona.  He suspected that Lucius was waiting until Fiona was found before he said anything.  Severus smiled ruefully.  He should have used a memory charm on Lucius before.  However, Lucius didn't make it easy on him and never trusted him again.  Severus knew that Lucius was waiting for him to slip up.

            _I should have never turned back.  I've never been alive_, thought Severus.

*

            Fleur Delacour was happily settling into Hogwarts.  At first, she thought that she would have a hard time being taken seriously as a teacher because of her age and genetics.  The staff was friendly towards her and the students, both boys and girls, adored her.  There were a few complaints that she was giving them a lot of notes to memorize, and her English was improving nicely.

            She tried very hard not to use her Veela charm on anyone.  Sometimes when the class wasn't answering her, she felt like she had no choice.  The boys were still stumbling over themselves, but the girls were doing well.  She was careful to follow the lesson plans that Professor Snape had left behind.  She wanted to impress Professor Dumbledore and prove that she was not only a competent teacher, but a good one.

            "Now, clazz.  I will expect this poztion to be done with time to zpare, zo that we can tezt it," she explained.  

            She looked around to see that everyone was paying attention, and almost everyone was, except Harry Potter.  "Meezer Potter," she called.  He snapped to attention and looked at her.  "Are you alright?"

            "I'm fine," he answered automatically.  It was starting to be his answer for any question.  

            "Let'z get to work," said Fleur as everyone set to work.  She walked around the room to help the students and make sure that they were doing things correctly.  Neville's grades had improved because of her care.  However, she was paying more attention to Harry.  

            There was something strange going on with him.  He wasn't exactly the same boy that she remembered.  He seemed so different.  Fleur needed more evidence, but she had a feeling it had something to do with matters of the heart.  

            Being part-Veela, came with some blessings and curses.  Men were instantly attracted to Fleur, but they never really cared for her.  The blessing that came with being part-Veela was Fleur's ability to distinguish different kinds of attraction.  It was fairly obvious that Harry had deep feelings for someone.  She thought that Harry was still infatuated with Cho Chang, as she had seen him looking at her at the Yule Ball last year, but after observing Harry walk past Cho without so much as a glance disproved her theory.  

            It was a mystery worth investigating.  What kind of person would The Boy Who Lived fall in love with?  

            Time flew by quickly, but using fifteen spare minutes, Fleur tested the potion from each group and gave points based on whether or not it worked correctly.  She dismissed the class and waited for them to leave before paying a visit at Professor Lupin's office. 

            Professor Lupin was most friendly towards her.  Fleur knew that he was a werewolf, but she relied on his advice.  She asked him about the students the first week she was there, so that could understand them better.  She knocked softly on his door.

            "Come in," he called and she opened the door.  "Hello, Fleur.  I'm correcting some essays right now."

            "Oh, I am interrupting.  I will come back," said Fleur.

            "No, stay.  What's on your mind?" he asked her.  

            Fleur felt like she was still a student herself around the other teachers, but with Professor Lupin she felt like a colleague.  

            "'Arry Potter," she said promptly.

            "Let me guess: he hasn't been paying attention in class," stated Remus as he looked at her.  She nodded.  "He's doing that in my class, too.  And he was doing that in Potions before Serevus left.  Almost every teacher has noticed it, except for Professor Binns, but he hardly notices anything about his classes."

            "I think I know what's cauzing him to get so deeiztracted," said Fleur, lowering her voice even though the door was closed.

            "What?"

            "E's in love.  I'm zure of it.  I've zeen different kinds of attraction, but when one zeez love it iz not hard to miss," said Fleur with a gleam in her blue eyes.

            "But, we don't know that for sure.  We should stop talking about this.  It's not right," said Remus.

            "Who cares?" asked Fleur out loud.  "I always pay attention to 'Arry because I want to make sure 'e iz safe.  'E did save my sister after all.  And it's part of my job as a teacher at 'Ogwartz to make sure that all the students are safe."

            "I think we should stop talking about it.  Besides, I haven't even seen any girl around here grab his attention," argued Remus.

            "Ah ha!  So you're thinking the same thing as me," said Fleur.  

            "Yes, but we still shouldn't discuss it," insisted Remus.

            "Fine.  I won't talk about it anymore," agreed Fleur.  "But, if 'e keeps getting distracted in my class, I'll have to take it up with 'im."  She stood up and left.  

            Remus shook his head, but he couldn't help but  wonder about the person Harry was thinking about.  He wasn't really trying to find out because Harry had a right to privacy. He didn't want to pry.  Remus decided to discuss it with Sirius later on.  He continued grading the papers.

            Ron and Hermione didn't know what made Harry so distracted.  Ron noticed that he wasn't looking at Cho Chang the way he used to.  He seemed more quiet and tired.  Why else would he go to bed early almost every night?  Harry wasn't talking.  In fact, Harry was getting more and agitated whenever someone asked him what was bothering him.

            It seemed the only thing that could keep Harry focused was Quidditch.  Fred and George liked to joke about Harry being so distracted in class and everywhere else.  Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were giving each other knowing glances and giggling, which none of the boys on the team.

            Hermione thought that it was something medical, and since Harry refused to go to Madame Pomfrey for treatment, she decided to look through the medical books in the library.  However, Hermione couldn't figure out what was wrong with Harry.  Unlike all the other girls, who were interested in Harry, Hermione didn't seem to notice that they were sad and nearly in tears, whenever they looked towards Harry.

            Harry was so distracted about the his dream girl that he didn't notice much else.  Every once in a while, the teachers were able to snap him out of it, but he was reverted to daydreaming again.  He talked to her often In his dreams.  The girl never really faced him, so he never saw her face.  Unfortunately, Harry never remembered what he said to her or what she said to him when he woke up in the morning.  He always remembered her humming or playing an instrument.  Sometimes, Harry felt his ears go red, when he thought of her.  

            The dreams not only made Harry feel like he was complete.  But that there was a part of him that existed that made him whole.  He lost so much in his short life.  Harry had never felt like he was really whole.  His parents were gone, and his "family" wasn't much.  He couldn't even have his godfather with him.  There were times where Harry felt lost and alone.  He always thought about how lucky Ron and Hermione were.  Harry wanted a family to belong to more than anything else.  Ron's family welcomed Harry with open arms, but it wasn't the same thing. 

            The girl was the symbol of everything Harry longed for.  He felt like she was waiting for him to meet her.  Harry had to keep reminding himself that everything was just a dream.  None of it was real, but it was hard not to wish it was.

*

Draco came out of the kitchen just as Dr. Lawson came home to a very full house.  "Hello…everyone.  Your friends, honey?" he asked his wife as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

            "More like your daughter's friends," said Mrs. Lawson with a smile.  Sirius didn't bother to transform because Mrs. Lawson said that there was no point in doing so.

            "First of all, I would like to introduce you to Sirius Black," said Mrs. Lawson as she pulled her husband towards Sirius.

            "Hello, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," said Dr. Lawson as he out his hand.

            "Likewise, Doctor," said Sirius as he shook hands with him.  He had a surprisingly strong grip.  His eyes were studying Sirius.

            Mrs. Lawson proceeded and introduced her husband to the other people in the room.  Sirius observed him.  He was a good man, even if he was a Muggle.  Sirius could tell right away that he was a very tolerant man who accepted his wife and daughter for what they were.  He also saw that the good doctor adored Fiona as if she was his granddaughter.

            "How is my favorite girl doing?" he asked Fiona.

            "Fine.  I feel a little better," answered Fiona as Dr. Lawson gave her a hug.  "I got my wand today."

            "Well, let me see it," urged Dr. Lawson.  She showed him her wand, which he took from her.  He studied the patterns on it and gave a low whistle.  "Well, that's really something," he whispered.

            Draco had never really met a Muggle before.  He had seen them around, and talked to a few, but he had never personally tried to get to know one on a social level.  However, Dr. Lawson was no ordinary Muggle.  He turned his attention to Draco.  "How old are you and what school do you attend, young man?" he asked him.

            "I'm turning fifteen this coming November and I go to Hogwarts in England," he answered promptly.

            "Ah, is that a good school, Laura?" asked Dr. Lawson.

            "It's a fine school, Richard.  Sirius went there and Professor Dumbledore is the headmaster," replied Mrs. Lawson.

            "Who?"

            "Professor Dumbledore, Dad.  You've heard of him.  He's a great wizard.  He's defeated Grindelwald in 1945," said Nell.

            "How old is this guy?" asked Fiona.

            "He's over a hundred," answered Sirius.

            "Wow," said Fiona.

            Draco wasn't listening to anyone.  He was back home in England.  His mother knew that Voldemort and the Death Eaters were coming in and out of the house before he ever showed up.  She wanted to stay away from Malfoy Manor longer when Lucius ordered that she and Draco return home.  She knew that he only wanted Draco to come home, but she wasn't about to leave Draco at his mercy.  Draco remembered hearing his parents fight when he was growing up, but thought nothing of it.  Lucius Malfoy was very careful not to let Draco visit his maternal grandparents, even though Narcissa left to visit often.  

            "Draco?" called Fiona, snapping her fingers in front of his face.  He blinked and looked at her like he was in a daze.  "What's wrong with you?" she asked with a worried look on her face.  Draco's face twisted into a scowl as he stood up suddenly.

            "I told you before to leave me alone," he growled at her.

            Fiona stepped back from him because of the look on his face.  "I was just asking!  No wonder no one likes you!" she spat back as her temper got the better of her.  

            Sirius stood up to stop them, but Mrs. Lawson intervened.  "Fiona, stop," she ordered in a firm voice.  

            "I'm going outside," mumbled Draco without looking at anyone, especially Fiona.  She was getting on his nerves.  Most people knew better than to bother him when he told them to leave him alone.  She had no right to care.  He left quietly.

            "That's what I get for trying to be nice," muttered Fiona as she crossed her arms over her chest.  Nell recognized that look and shook her head.  The first time she saw that Fiona was three-years-old.  Fiona had a slight pout on her face.  

            "Draco has some private issues right now to deal with," said Mrs. Lawson.

            Ryu Ran looked mildly surprised and made a mental note to talk to Draco later.  He was genuinely concerned for him.  He kept his attention on Fiona.  She was gaining knowledge so quickly, but there was danger on the horizon.  Ryu wanted to bring her to a safe place.  A place safer than Hogwarts.  

            "He was still mean," argued Fiona, not moving her arms.  She felt a sudden warmth on her shoulders and looked up to see her father staring down at her.

            "Leave him be, Fiona," said Sirius gently.  

            "Okay," agreed Fiona.  She just wanted to get his hands off her shoulders.

            "Um…why don't we all settle down?  And can anyone explain to me what happened today? Just for this old Muggle's sake?" asked Dr. Lawson.

            After all the long explanations, everyone decided it was time go to dinner at the restaurant.  Draco had never realize on sheltered his existence was.  He had never tried Chinese food before, so this was a whole new experience for him.  Fiona stopped talking to him because of how he had treated her earlier.  She spent more time around Dr. and Mrs. Lawson because they were devoting their attention to her.

            Sirius was happy to know that Fiona had people who acted like her grandparents.  Although, Sirius suspected that his parents were far more orthodox than the Lawsons.  Dr. Lawson was the most amazing Muggle he had ever encountered.  He didn't prevent his wife or daughter from doing magic, and he also accepted that there was a whole world that he didn't belong to that the rest of his family did.  Best of all, Dr. Lawson adored Fiona.

            "I love this restaurant," said Fiona.  Draco watched people eat with chopsticks with a raised eyebrow.  The hostess gave them a strange look when she saw the dog that they brought with them.  Dr. Lawson had found a leash for him, and Sirius was trying to look like a well behaved dog. 

            "I am sorry, but we don't allow dogs into this establishment," said the hostess.

            "We reserved the private dining room for our party," explained Mrs. Lawson.  "And we plan on staying there, so the dog shouldn't be a problem."

            "Let me call the manager," said the hostess as she picked up the phone.  She was talking in very rapid Chinese that only Master Ran could understand.  He smiled as she hung up.  "The manager says it will be fine and everything has been prepared.  This way," she said as she directed them to the private room.  "Will you be needing anything else?" she added.

            "Is all the food served?  We would like it if no one interrupted our meal," said Mrs. Lawson.

            "Everything was set up that way, Ma'am.  Enjoy your meal," said the hostess with a bow, then she left.  

            "Have a seat," said Mrs. Lawson.  Everyone took their seats carefully around the large circular table with a rotating table top at the center of it.  Fiona found herself sandwiched in between Sirius and Nell.  Next to Sirius was Master Ran.  Draco took the seat next to Master Ran.  Dr. Lawson sat next to Mrs. Lawson, who was next to Nell.

            A large feast was prepared on the rotating table top.  Draco found that there were only chopsticks.  Everyone else was already ready to get something to eat, while he was looking at the chopsticks.  "Draco, do you want to learn something new today?" asked Ryu.

            "What, Sensei?" 

            "Learning how to use chopsticks."

            Master Ran demonstrated with his, telling Draco the right way to do it.  After a few failed attempts, Master Ran laughed, "Perhaps you should just try the soup."

            Draco tried the shark fin soup and thought it was pretty good.  The noodles looked plain in them, but the broth was nice and robust.  Fiona used the chopsticks with trained experience, while Sirius struggled slightly, but it showed that he was a fast learner.

            Everyone laughed and told stories.  The Lawsons told more embarrassing stories from Fiona's childhood.  Dr. Lawson spoke of the very stressful weekend he and his wife had when Thalia decided to go away, leaving Fiona for more than one day for the first time.  Fiona gave them such a hard time.  Nell talked about various episodes where Fiona's sweet tooth got the better of her.  Draco was quiet because he was thinking of his mother.

            "It is such a shame that you'll be moving to England soon," said Dr. Lawson.

            "What?" asked Fiona.  "No one said anything about moving to England."  She turned to look at Sirius who gazed at her calmly.  She knew they were going to move, but not to another country.

            "You have to meet with Professor Dumbledore soon.  There are a lot of things in this world that are out of your hands, even if you're an adult, Fiona," Sirius told her quietly.  

            "I'm not going to England.  It's cold.  It's rainy.  And I don't want to be there," said Fiona stubbornly.

            "You don't have a choice.  I am your father and I have decided it's best for you," said Sirius shortly.  

            Fiona gave a small laugh.  She stood up and said, "I told you before.  You haven't got the right to do anything with me or to me.  I'll tell you one thing right now.  Mom was willing to forgive and forget and get on with her life, but I'm not her.  I'm not going to be that stupid."

            "Fiona!" said Nell.  

            Ignoring her, Fiona continued, "I may, in the future, forgive you for everything.  But, I'll say this: I may never love you."  She started walking for the door.  

            "Fiona, where are you going?" asked Dr. Lawson.

            "I need to use the restroom," said Fiona as she let the door closed behind her.  Sirius stared after her with his mouth opened.  Everyone else sat in stunned silence, but Draco stood up slowly. 

            "Where are you going?" asked Master Ran.

            "To the restroom," replied Draco.

AN: Ooh…that was cold.  Did anyone really think that Fiona would resolve her issues with Sirius so soon just because of that tender moment earlier?  Everyone's got problems and we're only half way through, so there's still a long way to go.  

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I own really nothing, but the original characters of this fic are mine!__


	17. Falling

Unraveled

Chapter Seventeen: Falling

            Draco had left the private dining room, not knowing why he even cared about Fiona being upset.  She was acting like an immature brat.  Furthermore, she had ruined dinner for everyone else.  He found her standing at the little bridge over the goldfish pond in the outer dining area of the restaurant.  She seemed to be looking at the fish.  

            "I thought you went to go use the restroom," Draco said, surprising her.

            "You nearly made me fall in!" Fiona flared at him.  He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "You've frightened the fish away.  You're really getting started on this whole terrorize others thing.  Pretty soon you'll be as good as your grandfather."

            "Don't you dare compare me to him!  I am nothing like him!" she shouted, ignoring the looks of other diners.  

            "You said before that we were friends, didn't you?" asked Draco quietly.  He hadn't expected her to get so angry at him.  He was only joking.  She was nothing like Voldemort.

            "You said that we weren't," Fiona reminded him stiffly.

            "I never said that," corrected Draco.  "I wasn't expecting you to ask such a strange question."  

            "What's so strange about it?" she asked.

            "You may find this hard to believe, but I've never had any friends before.  No one's ever counted me as one.  I don't have friends.  I have associates.  People to do my bidding," he replied.

            "Gee, if this is how you treat people, then it's no big surprise," she said sarcastically.  

            "Oh?  And what about you?"

            Fiona bit her lip.  She looked at the pond again.  She really wasn't looking at the fish earlier, but rather, her reflection.  "I don't have any friends.  Do you think if I had any friends, I would have to ask if you were my friend?"

            Draco mused about it as he gazed at her.  He still wouldn't marry her, despite how beautiful she was, but he didn't think it would hurt to have her as a friend.  She was the first person who ever offered to be his friend.  She didn't care about how much money he had or where he came from.  She just wanted to be his friend.  He found himself smiling.  "As you friend, I'm going to have to tell you things you may not want to hear," he said slowly.

            "Like what?" she demanded in a tired voice.

            "Like moving to England.  It's not so bad.  I'm from England," said Draco.

            "If that's your only selling point, it's not convincing," Fiona told him.  "Going there would be just as good as walking straight into his hands."

            "And staying in America didn't do your mother any good," Draco countered her.

            "I don't want to lose what I've got left.  Is that too much to ask for?" asked Fiona.

            "What do you mean?" asked Draco, confused.

            "First my life was ripped apart.  Then I was moved here.  Now, I have to move again.  Not just to another place or country, but a whole new world where everyone will care about where I come from.  I just want what's left of my life," answered Fiona quietly.

            Draco couldn't understand.  He would do anything to get away from his old life because there wasn't much for him.  "Listen.  You have no idea how terrible he is.  You haven't seen anything yet.  There's nothing here for you," he said.

            "That's not true," she said stubbornly.

            "My family has more money than sense, except for my mother.  My father has no spine.  He's already sold me out," said Draco with a bitter laugh.  Their voices were lower, so the diners returned to their meals.

            "What did he do to you that was so awful?" asked Fiona.

            "My father arranged for me to marry someone.  I don't want to marry anyone unless I choose to, but there's no way he'd hear me out," replied Draco.

            "I thought that went out with the dawn of the last century in England.  That's not fair.  You should have said something.  Have you even met this person?" asked Fiona with concern.

            "I couldn't fight it.  My father's not a man one would argue with.  I've seen what he's done to the people who cross him.  Some think he's a harmless fool, like your father, but they're wrong.  As for the person I'm supposed to marry, at the time, I was told I hadn't met the person," replied Draco.

            "I just don't want to go to that school," said Fiona.

            "Hogwarts?  It's not that bad.  Although, I question Dumbledore most of the time, but it's not that bad.  It's safe," said Draco.

            "It can't be that good, if it accepted you," she said cheekily.  

            "Look, I don't want anything to happen to either of us.  Just come to England.  Besides, it's not like you have a choice.  You're a child," he said, ignoring her comment.

            "It's only my father's decision, which he didn't bother to ask me about before he made it.  There's still my godmother and she gets a say in it," she said.

            "Just because she hasn't said anything, doesn't mean she disagrees with your father.  I think she agrees with him," he pointed out.

            "I can't help it.  I'm still mad at him.  Whatever he says makes me mad," she confessed.

            "It could be worse.  A lot worse," said Draco, thinking of his father and Voldemort.

*

            "You know, they've been gone for a while now," said Mrs. Lawson worriedly as she glanced at her watch.

            Sirius was the quietist of all.  He was thinking about what Fiona had said, _I may never love you._  Out of all the things everyone else had said, it stung the most.  He felt it go straight into his heart.  She didn't say she hated him, but the thought of her never loving him was torture.  How could anyone so small in stature have that much power over him?  The way she said was so cold.  Thalia would have never said that.  

            "Children, especially teenagers, say things in the heat of the moment.  Things that they will grow out of or into.  I once told my grandfather that he was a foolish old man, and if I listened to him, I was insane.  Now look at me, hardly a week goes by where I don't contact him for advise in my studies, and now in my teachings," said Ryu.

            Sirius' eyes didn't leave the empty chair that was at his side.  "Yeah, Sirius.  Fiona is just adjusting.  She's said some terrible things to Thalia before.  And she always apologized for it later.  She may mean it now, but later on, she'll be sorry.  Just give her some time," assured Nell.

            "Thalia once told me that she couldn't believe that anyone could be as stubborn as Fiona.  She's one determined girl.  She doesn't give up easily and knows how to hold a grudge.  However, she'll sense how much it's hurting you, and take it back," intoned Mrs. Lawson.

            "Where are those two?" asked Dr. Lawson.

            "Daddy, say something," pleaded Nell.

            "Oh, yes.  I have some experience in these matters.  I've raised a stubborn, intelligent daughter of my own.  I don't really have much to say.  You'll just have to weather this.  It will pass," reassured Dr. Lawson.  

            Sirius heard them, but didn't listen to them.  He felt lost.  He couldn't talk to her.  "Maybe, moving to England so fast isn't a good idea," he said with a sigh.

            "No, it's the right idea.  You have to be her father, not her friend.  I used to get into trouble with Thalia for letting Fiona have her way.  She has to understand that there's a lot more unfairness in the world than what she's seen.  Besides, I've already put the house up for sale.  And there's already a buyer," said Nell.

            "You mean someone's already buying the house, Aunt Nell?" asked Fiona with Draco just behind her.  "Where are we supposed to stay?"

            "At my flat.  We discussed it before," answered Ryu.

            "Wait a minute.  Why is everyone discussing things about me without me there?" asked Fiona. 

            "Because you won't listen that's why," mumbled Draco under his breath.

            "I heard that!" she exclaimed.

            "Indoor voice, you brat," he told her.  She fumed at him with her hands balled into fists. Sensing trouble, Master Ran stepped in, "Let's finish dinner.  Then we can have dessert."

            "Yes, that's right, Fiona Fish," agreed Dr. Lawson.  Draco snickered, but Fiona turned around and took her seat next to her father and Nell.  She didn't even look at him.  She avoided his gaze as if she felt guilty.  Or maybe that was just wishful thinking on Sirius' part.  

            Nell said, "I never promised you that we weren't going to move again, Fiona.  We have to because—"

            "—my grandfather is Lord of the Magical Underworld and wants me either for some evil purpose or dead," finished Fiona.  

            "I don't think you understand how dangerous he really is.  Your mother sheltered you from everything.  And I think you will have to teach her the history of magic," said Nell as addressed Ryu Ran.

            "In time, please let's just enjoy this dinner," said Ryu.  Fiona opened her mouth to say something, but closed it.  There was no arguing with them.  She looked across the table at Draco who looked right back.

*

            "Are you're alright, Harry?" asked George Weasley as they suited up for a Quidditch game against the Hufflepuffs.  

            "Yes, I'm sure," answered Harry as he slipped on his boot.

            "You went to bed early," commented Fred.

            "So?"

            "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?  Are you sick?" asked Ron worriedly.

            "I am not sick!  I feel fine.  Why does everyone keep asking me?  Let's meet the girls and get ready to play.  Don't pay so much attention to me.  Pay attention to the game," said Harry hotly as he stalked off.

            "I see what you mean, Ron," said Fred quietly.  Ron and Hermione were the first to notice how angry Harry got whenever he was questioned.  It was like he was hiding a secret.  It didn't make much sense.  Harry didn't hide secrets from his two closest friends.  At least that's what everyone else thought.

            Alicia, Angelina, and Katie met Harry with the Weasleys just trailing behind him.  He had heard what Fred said and shook it off, telling himself that he wasn't acting strange at all.  And it was his business if he wanted to say anything or not.  

            The game started without anymore questions directed at Harry.  He was working himself harder than everyone else, which worried the team a bit.  Harry hardly concentrated on Lee Jordan's commentary on the game and focused on looking for the snitch.  He wasn't thinking of anything else.  

            That changed in a moment. He could see the girl of his dreams, still not seeing her face.  She was walking outside into the backyard that he had seen more than once wearing just her pajamas.  Suddenly, Harry's scar started to blaze.

            The girl was standing all alone as a beam of light came towards her.  As the beam of light came, Harry started to plummet.  

*

            Everyone returned to their homes for the night.  Fiona didn't say good night to either her father or godmother.  She wanted to be left alone for a while.  Sirius and Nell talked quietly downstairs.

            "We have to move out by the end of the week," said Nell.

            "How did you manage to sell this house so quickly?" asked Sirius.

            "I told the realtor that we probably wouldn't stay here for long.  She said we should have stayed at an apartment, but I didn't want us to.  If we lived in an apartment, there would be more people around, caring about our business.  I sold the house under market value.  In San Francisco, that makes it a bargain," explained Nell.

            "There is a house in England.  Black Manor is still standing.  I believe that Thalia left our house elf in charge of making sure that the house is livable.  I grew up there," said Sirius.

            "Thalia never mentioned the house.  She had a tendency to look forward to the future.  She didn't like to wallow in the past.  She did talk about you from time to time," said Nell with a sigh.

            Sirius gave her a slight smile.  "Fiona is very um…well…" he trailed off.

            "Stubborn?  Uncompromising?  Dogmatic?  Unreasonable?  Which word would you like to describe her?" asked Nell with a rueful smile.  "Don't get me wrong, Sirius.  She's a good kid, but not everyone is perfect," she added.

            "Yes, she is" he agreed with a smile.  "I think it's time we go to sleep.  There's a lot of arrangements we have to make."

            "Good night, Sirius," said Nell as she went off to sleep.  He followed behind her, but she went straight to bed.  He stopped for a moment just outside Fiona's door, wondering if she was asleep or not.  He wanted to open the door to check.  Nell purposely gave her a room without a lock on it.  He placed his hand on the knob, but reluctantly let it go.  She was probably fast asleep anyway, so he sighed and went to the guest room.

            Fiona was lying wide away, unable to sleep.  She sat up in bed and got out.  She didn't bother to get her bathrobe as she slipped on her fuzzy slippers.  She decided to see if she could snack on something for a while.  From the window, just above the kitchen sink, Fiona could see the clear night sky.  She wished that she could get onto the roof to do some star gazing, but the best spot on the roof was over her father's head in the guest room.

            Instead, she did the next best thing, she opened the sliding glass door to go out into the backyard.  The cool air hit her instantly as she closed the door behind her.  Everything was so nice and peaceful.  She remembered the fireflies she used to chase, but never caught back in Virginia.  She bit her lip wistfully, thinking about how different things had turned out.

            She was unaware that there was someone creeping in the shadows.  This person knew about her and had waited for the perfect opportunity for her to be alone, which Fiona unwittingly provided the moment she set foot outside the house.  The man drew out his wand.  It was time to attack.  

            Fiona sighed as she craned her neck up to look at the sky.  She wondered how different things would look in England.  Her mother once told her that wherever one went, the stars would be the same.  The crystal that hung around Fiona's neck began to glow at the sign of the impending attack.  

            A beam of white light shot out of the man's wand as he hissed a spell that would render Fiona unconscious.  However, the spell hit the ward that was up all over the perimeter of the house.  Fiona stumbled back in surprise.  "Who's there?" she demanded in a shaky voice.

            "My name is not important," hissed a malevolent voice from the shadows.  His eyes glimmered in the darkness.  Despite, their color being black, they glinted against the lamp post light.  Fiona backed towards the glass door, fumbling with the latch on the door.

            "There is no where to run, young mistress," he warned her as he hissed another spell.  The spell was stronger.  It made the shielding spell over the house tremble.  Fiona still couldn't get the door open.  She didn't have her wand with her.  She was paying so much attention to the man that she still hadn't noticed the crystal was glowing.

            Meanwhile, Sirius was tossing and turning in bed.  A voice cut through his sleep: it was Thalia's.  "Sirius!  Fiona's outside.  She needs you," she told him.  Sirius sat up and saw the golden glow of the shielding spell outside of the house.  It was shaking and shimmering.  His eyes widened as he heard Fiona's voice.  "I'm not going anywhere with you!  Get the Hell away from me!" 

            Sirius jolted out of bed and picked up his wand off the nightstand.  He didn't waste time to call Nell or go down the stairs.  He apparated downstairs right in front of Fiona.  The attacker started laughing out loud.  "Well, we've got an unexpected visitor.  Sirius Black?  The dementors are waiting for you.  Perhaps, I should bring you to them," he said.

            "You're not taking my daughter anywhere," growled Sirius as he raised his wand.  He focused on where the voice was coming from.  He remembered that Nell had said that the ward allowed for the people inside it to attack, but it prevented attacks from going inside.  "_Finite Incantatem!_," putting a stop the spell that was breaking through the shield.

            There was a momentary pause.  "Get inside," Sirius ordered.

            Fiona didn't need telling twice.  She wretched the door open and got into the kitchen.  She watched from the glass window as her father said the spell to finish off the man, "_Stupefy!_"  Sirius purposely did the spell in a wide range, so that it would hit him.  

            Fiona heard a thud and watched as her father walked off to find the man.  She called from the kitchen.  "Don't go, Dad," she called, but he couldn't hear her.  Sirius walked over to where the man lay.  He pulled down the left sleeve of his cloak and found the Dark Mark.  The man opened his eyes as he regained consciousness.  He reached for his wand, but Sirius stepped on his wrist.  

            "How did you find her?" growled Sirius, trying not to kill him.  "_Imperio._"  He wasn't going to waste any time waking up Nell to help him.  This was the fastest, most painless way.

            "The girl is like a beckon.  All I had to do was watch for unusually events in the Muggle world.  The snakes in the zoo," confessed the man as he withered in pain.  Sirius was twisting his foot on his wrists.   

            "I'd tell you to tell Voldemort that he's not going to win, but you won't be in a position to do that," said Sirius as gave a cold smile.

            His eyes widened with fear as Sirius raised his wand again.  "_Obliviate._"  His eyes glazed over because Sirius had used a powerful memory charm on him.  Sirius made it so that the man wouldn't even remember his own name.  He stunned him again and apparated back to the house.

            Fiona was standing at the glass door waiting for him to return.  Her heart was going a mile a minute.  Nell came back downstairs armed with her wand.  "I saw the shielding spell shake.  I thought it was a dream, but I heard shouting.  Where's your father?" asked Nell.

            "He went outside," said Fiona shakily.  They both jumped when Sirius apparated back into the house after he questioned the man.  "Dad! Are you alright?" asked Fiona as she went up to him.  He was only wearing his pajamas.  

            "I'm fine.  We can't stay here.  That was one of Voldemort's men.  He's got them all over the world.  He came here because he was able to trace the incident at the zoo back to here," said Sirius grimly.  "We have to pack up now and—"

            Fiona and Nell looked at him expectantly.  His eyes seemed to glimmer for a moment as a smile broke on his face.  "What did you just call me?" he asked Fiona.

            She looked back and forth between Nell and her father.  She turned up her nose slightly.  "You heard me.  Please don't make me repeat myself," said Fiona.

            "You were saying?" said Nell as she looked at Sirius.

            Without taking the smile off his face, he said, "The only place we can go to that's safe is Ryu Ran's.  We'll have to get there quickly without the car."

            "We'll use Floo Powder.  I made sure to have the fireplace hooked up.  We can be there quickly," said Nell.

            "What's Floo Powder?" asked Fiona.

            "We have no choice, but to return to England much sooner than I'd planned.  I hope that they're ready for us," said Sirius.

            "What's Floo Powder?" asked Fiona again.  "Why am I being ignored?"

            "You're not being ignored.  Get dressed and get packed.  Bring as much as you want, but just enough to carry.  Don't forget to pack your toothbrush," said Nell.

            "Okay, but what's Floo Powder, Dad?" asked Fiona, figuring that as long as she addressed him as such he would answer her.

            "It's a way of travel for wizards.  Don't worry, it's perfectly safe," assured Sirius.  

            "Okay," said Fiona as she went upstairs.  "I guess I can't fight going to England anymore.  I didn't think anyone would try to hurt me," she added quietly.  

            "I won't let anything happen to you," said Sirius as he looked at her.  She turned around at the stairs and gave him a small smile.  "What you did back there was pretty cool, Dad."

            Sirius was now grinning ear to ear.  He had finally managed to impress her.  "Don't just stand there grinning like an idiot.  Go and get ready yourself," said Nell.  He nodded and followed Fiona upstairs, while Nell went to go double check the wards and call her parents to tell them what had to be done next.

*

            Ron watched in horror as Harry fell.  The Hufflepuffs stopped playing at that moment as well.  Everyone who was close enough raced to get to him before he hit the ground.  Before Professor Dumbledore, could use his wand, Fred and George caught Harry.  They supported him until they touched back down on the ground.  Madame Hooch blew her whistle to call a time out.

            "It seems there's something wrong with Harry Potter," announced Lee.  Professor McGonagall was no long sitting next to him.  She, Professors Dumbledore, Lupin, Delacour, and Hagrid left their seats to go and check on Harry.  Ron left his post at the goal to speak with Hermione.  "I think he's fine, Hermione.  Do you want to come down with me?" he asked her.  Hermione nodded and Ron let her get on his broomstick.  Everyone else was quietly mumbling about what happened, and they recalled what had occured two years ago when the Dementors were at the school.

            "Eez 'e all right?" asked Fleur as she followed closely behind Remus.

            Madame Pomfrey was summoned from her office.  She came to look over Harry who was out cold.  The new seeker from Hufflepuff came down.  "I caught the snitch," he announced.  "But that was just now.  There's no point in playing anymore."

            "We'll just have a rematch later," said Madame Hooch.

            "His skin is cold.  Did anyone else see what had happened just before he fell?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

            "Well, he was looking for the snitch.  And I was watching him and the game.  The next thing I know, he was holding his forehead," said the Hufflepuff seeker.

            Professor Dumbledore decided it was time to announce something.  "Tell Lee to announce that the game won't continue.  And that there will be a rematch later on," he said to Fleur, who nodded and left.

            "What happened to him?" asked Hermione.  She and Ron landed just as the Hufflepuff seeker said he caught the snitch.  It hadn't counted because there was already a time out called.  Ron and Hermione looked shaken as they looked at Harry.

            "No…stay back," muttered Harry.  "Leave her alone."  He fell silent after that.  Remus looked at Professor Dumbledore who was looking rather pensive.

            "I have to take him to the infirmary," said Madame Pomfrey.  Harry was magicked onto a stretcher and everyone else dispersed back to their houses.  Professor Dumbledore was followed by the professors, except for Remus, who left to go and contact Sirius about what had happened.  

            "What do you think happened?" asked Ron out loud.

            "It has something to do with You-Know-Who.  His scar was hurting him, but I don't know who he's talking about," answered Hermione worriedly.  

*

            The high priestess watched what had just happened in both places.  First, she had seen Harry Potter's sudden fall on the Quidditch field and the attack on Fiona black.  She looked the clear pool of water in front of her.  Her expertise was water magic.  

            Water magic gave her the ability to see into the future and to see events in great distances along with the ability to control water as well.  Her order specialized in the four elements: water, air, earth, and fire.  They didn't need to bother with wands, potions, and incantations.  The only priests of the order that had wands were the scouts of the honor guard, like Ryu Ran.  They were the priests sent out into the world to live among the people and to report back to the high priestess what they found.  Just because she could see any event she chose, didn't mean that she had the power to see everything.  That was impossible.

            The events in San Francisco delighted her immensely.  The crystal was a surprise indeed.  She had suspected that Thalia had not left Fiona totally defenseless, and the crystal confirmed it.  The high priestess smiled to herself.  She was also happy that Sirius was able to win Fiona over just a little bit.  

            On a whole, everything was going well.  It could have not gone any better had the high priestess done it herself.  She was Voldemort's worst and most dangerous enemy.  No one else in the world hated him more than she did.  She would cause his demise if it was the last thing she ever did.

AN: Okay, I gave Sirius a break.  Fiona is now calling him Dad.  Good progress here.  Harry saw the attack before it even came.  We'll be moving towards England in the next chapter.  Hey, the story practically writes itself.  Who is the high priestess?  And what's her connection to others, especially Voldemort?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!  I really don't.  I'm a poor.  Don't sue me.  ^^


	18. Forgetting Love

Unraveled

Chapter Eighteen: Forgetting Love

            __

_            She was in great pain as her body bared down.  The midwife was wiping her forehead down.  "Milady, please concentrate on the next push.  It's almost over," said the midwife kindly as she pulled her rich brown hair away from her face._

_            "I don't want to," muttered the young mistress tiredly.  For as long as she kept the baby in her, the baby would be safe.  She had purposely prolonged the labor, despite the pain she was in.  The labor had gone on for almost a day.  _

_            "Please, Milady.  Any longer and you will tear.  The Lord gave me orders to cut you open, if you don't deliver soon.  His patience is wearing thin, Milady," pleaded the midwife.  "You're only preventing the inevitable."_

_            The young mistress' breathing became more ragged.  She couldn't take it any longer and the baby was fighting to come out.  She didn't want the baby to die, but it would be better.  During her labor, the spell that hid the mark on her forehead stopped.  The four dots of blue, green, red, and yellow were in the shape of a diamond.  The green dot was the top one.  "Think, Milady.  You made the bargain.  You must deliver now," said the midwife as she moved towards the end of the bed._

_            "For the Goddess," the young mistress whispered.  "It's for the Goddess and the will of everyone."  She let out a scream as the baby's head slide out and the midwife guided the rest of it out.  She severed the umbilical cord and  took the bawling baby to clean it up.  "What is it?" she asked._

_            "It's a girl," answered the midwife grimly.  This wasn't good news at all._

_            "Let me see her," she pleaded.  The midwife deposited the baby into her arms.  She smiled as she stroked her cheek.  "She looks like him," she whispered sadly.  True, the baby already had a tuff of black hair.  _

_            The doors swung open.  The midwife backed away from the young mistress and the quiet infant. "What is it?" he demanded as he came up closer to inspect the infant who had opened her eyes to peer into his face._

_            "It's a girl," whispered the young mistress, clutching the infant closer to her breast.  She was afraid of what he would do to her and the baby.  To her surprise, he leaned in and stroked the baby's chubby cheek, and she grabbed a hold of his finger.  "Does she have it?" he asked her as his gaze went towards the markings on the middle of her forehead.  _

_            "Of course, but she's not a boy."_

_            "It will do."_

_            "Fine, we shall return together.  I am sorry."_

_            "Did I say you could take her?" he asked her.  Her eyes widened in fear.  _

_            "No, you can't take her," she pleaded as her eyes filled with tears.  He ripped the baby from her arms, causing her cry.  "Please don't do this," she whispered._

_            "Remember your bargain, Earth Witch," he told her as he held the child in such a way that made the child cry even louder.  She allowed him to leave the room with their daughter.  Her cries matched her child's._

*

            Ron and Hermione were waiting anxiously for Harry's eyes to open.  Ginny Weasley came down the infirmary to be with her brothers.  She was worried about Harry, and lately she was even more so.  Most of the girls were gossiping about Harry having a serious crush on someone.  At first, Ginny tried to ignore it, she knew about Cho Chang, but soon she noticed that Harry wasn't really looking at Cho that way anymore.  

            Everyone who rushed to Harry's side after he fainted heard him talking about a girl, but no one knew who.  Professor Lupin had left suddenly after Harry was brought into the infirmary, and Ginny didn't know why because she still didn't know about Sirius Black.  Professor Dumbledore had told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley not to talk about Sirius in front of anyone outside of the Order.  

            Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around him.  "Where am I?" he asked in a hoarse voice.  Hermione poured some water and handed it to him.  He couldn't see anything, so he felt around for his glasses.  Ron placed them into his hand and he put them on.  Harry drank from the cup of water and said, "What am I doing here?"

            "You nearly feel off your broomstick, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore in a gentle voice.  Harry felt his ears going pink as he had finally taken a look around the room.  There were a lot of people there.  He groaned and fell back into his pillows.   "Now that everyone knows, he's fine, please leave.  I would like to have a word with Harry alone," ordered Professor Dumbledore.

            Ron and Hermione were the last to leave the room, but everyone looked at Harry strangely.  He felt his ears were burning red now.  He wanted to flatten his hair over them.  He didn't make eye contact with Professor Dumbledore.

            "Ah.  It's not even spring time, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore as soon they were all gone.

            "What, Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry, still avoiding his gaze.

            "Spring time was when your father fell in love with your mother, and she did the same," said Professor Dumbledore.

            Harry looked up at him.  "What does that have to do with what happened to me?" he asked.

            "I think you know.  Tell me about what you really saw, Harry," replied Professor Dumbledore.

            Harry leaned back.  He looked upwards to the ceiling, trying to gather his thoughts together.  "I don't know where to start," he confessed without looking at Professor Dumbledore.

            "Start with what you saw at the game," he said.

            "That's not a good place to start.  I should start a few weeks ago.  It started after Snuffles went to America.  It's really stupid.  It really is.  I started having these strange dreams.  Not bad ones.  Hardly any bad ones in a long time, except for today.  In my dreams," Harry paused for a moment to swallow, "there's this girl.  Not just any girl.  I feel like I know her.  We talk all the time.  I always forget everything we talk about when I wake up.  She looks like she's my age.  Maybe younger.  Her hair is black, just at her chin.  She's pale.  She always has the same black crystal.  She's either wearing it or swinging it.  Her laugh…it sounds like nothing I've ever heard before.  I can't describe it.  I don't even know her name.  Or how her face looks.  All I know is…she's the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

            Harry's voice never went above a whisper throughout his description of the girl, but Professor Dumbledore could hear him clearly.  He had never heard of Harry being so calm and at peace.  "But…she's not real.  She can't be real.  She's only a girl in my dreams.  I don't know that for sure," he continued.

            "Did you see her today?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

            Harry nodded.  "I've seen her in danger before.  Voldemort.  He's after her, but she can't be real.  No one like that can be real."  He swallowed again.

            "She is real to you, Harry.  That is all that really matters.  I'll let you sleep now.  'To sleep, perchance to dream,'" whispered Professor Dumbledore as he swept out of the room quietly.

            Harry willed himself to stay awake, but failed.  His sleep this time was unhindered by dreams.

*

            "Did you get through, Remus?" asked Arabella Figg as she walked into his office.

            "No, I don't understand.  I know that it's now early morning in America, but there's no one answering," answered Remus calmly.

            "How is Harry doing?" she asked.

            "I don't know.  I went to call Snuffles first.  Professor Dumbledore is coming to tell me his condition.  Where were you, Arabella?" he asked.

            "I was in the Dungeons.  I didn't feel like going to a Quidditch game today.  I'm still thinking of Thalia.  I know that I was away in Central American when Snuffles met and married her.  I got the wedding invitation, but I couldn't get away.  Remus, what was she like?"

            "Thalia?  She's hard to describe.  I don't think anyone in our circle knew her at all.  Sirius in a physical level, but he never got past that.  I think she was going to tell him everything, but never got a chance.  The only person I know who knows her better than anyone else here is Severus.  They were close friends," replied Remus.

            "Severus Snape knew her?" asked Arabella surprised.

            "Yes.  He and Thalia were arranged to marry by their fathers, but neither wanted to get married to the other.  I believe he was the one who smuggled her out of the house," he answered.

            "I need to sit down," she announced as she took a seat in the chair in front of Remus' desk.  "I never thought I'd ever hear of Severus Snape being so valiant.  He really must have cared for her."

            "Neither did I, but I supposed we were all wrong about him.  Just like Snuffles was wrong about Thalia."

            "What about their daughter?" asked Arabella.

            "She still needs to warm up to him.  She does love dogs, so he's got a bit of a chance.  She's being a little difficult, but you can't blame her.  It's a lot to take in," said Remus thoughtfully.

            Arabella was going to say something, but there was a knock at the door.  "Enter," said Remus.

            Professor Dumbledore walked in and smiled at the two teachers.  "You must be wondering how Harry is doing," he said as he closed the door behind him.

            "Is he all right?" asked Arabella, showing more concern than anxiety.  She was not a woman who was easily fazed by situations.

            "Harry is fine.  He's sleeping now.  There's nothing to worry about," said Professor Dumbledore as his eyes twinkled.

            "What did he tell you?" asked Remus.

            "Something that is only between him and me," replied Professor Dumbledore.

            "Remus hasn't had much luck contacting Snuffles, Headmaster," said Arabella.

            "If anything has happened, someone should go and investigate," said Remus.

            The Headmaster looked back and forth between them.  He knew that they wanted to make sure that Sirius and Fiona were fine, but he already knew that Ryu Ran would make sure of that.  Also, Draco Malfoy would have already contacted him, if anything had happened.  "Ryu Ran will investigate and give word back to us," said Professor Dumbledore after a long pause.

            "Can we trust him?  He's not even a member of our group," said Arabella.

            "I've known him all his life.  He's more than worthy of that trust.  His holy order is more than trustworthy.  Now, I must go back to my office," he said as he left.

            Remus and Arabella gazed at each other.  "Do you get the feeling that he knows something about Ryu Ran that we don't?" she asked suspiciously.

            "You haven't changed a bit, Bella.  But, you're right.  He's hiding something.  He has his reasons," said Remus.  "We all have our reasons to hide things."

*

            Draco was fast asleep when he heard muffled voices.  He tried stuffing the pillow around his head, but it was no use.  He got out of bed and wretched the door open.  Wearing a scowl on his face, he trooped over to the living room and found three unexpected guests.  His scowl changed into a look of surprise.  "What's going on?  What's happened?" he asked.

            Fiona Black turned and looked at him.  "Bed head?" she asked.

            "What happened?" he repeated.  

            "There was an attack at the house," explained Sirius grimly.  "It was a Death Eater.  They know that we're here because of what happened at the zoo.  It wasn't that hard to find us after that.  Things have to be moved up."

            Nell looked tired and dropped her overnight bag on the floor.  She flopped down into a chair and blew her hair away from her face.  "I can't believe it.  Thalia did it for years and got away with it.  I do it for a couple of weeks and all Hell breaks loose," she muttered, feeling like an utter failure as a guardian.  She was punishing herself for not being more careful.  

            "It's not your fault.  Voldemort wants Fiona, and he isn't going to give up that easily.  He would have found the house sooner or later," said Ryu Ran.

            "Who came to the house?" asked Draco.

            "I don't know, but it was an Asian man.  Voldemort has Death Eaters from all over the world," answered Sirius.

            Fiona was quiet.  She looked tired.  "I'm sleepy," she announced.  

            "This way.  You can share the other guestroom with Nell.  I'll take the sofa, while you have my room, Sirius," said Ryu Ran.

            "No, I'll take the sofa.  I'd rather be out here in case anything comes in here, I want to be the first one to see it," said Sirius grimly.  

            "No, you take the room with Fiona and I'll sleep out here," said Nell.

            "I don't care what happens.  You people can sort it out.  I'm going back to bed," said Draco gruffly as he turned around and walked back into the hall.

            "Wait, take her with you and show her to the other room," instructed Ryu.  Draco nodded and gestured Fiona to follow him.  She stood up and staggered after him.  He guided her to the room and walked back to his without saying good night.  

            "There's no point in any of us arguing.  It's too late to do that.  Just go to sleep in the other guestroom with Fiona," said Ryu to Nell.  "And you can sleep here, if you want, Sirius."

            Then he went to his room after he conjured some blankets and a pillow.  He flicked his wand and the sofa unfolded to reveal that it was a sofa bed.  "Good night," said Ryu with a nod.

            "I'm going to put the wards up," said Nell with a sleepy sigh.

            Sirius shook his head.  "I'll handle it.  Not to fault you or anything, but you're wards weren't that effective.  Go to bed," he ordered her.

            Nell opened her mouth to argue with him, but she yawned instead.  She went off to bed.  Nell fell into one of the twin beds in the room.  Fiona turned around with her eyes wide open.

            Nell yawned, "I'm sorry.  I thought you were already asleep, Fin."

            "This is all my fault," whispered Fiona.

            "It's not your fault.  It's Voldemort's," said Nell sincerely.

            "I'm sorry you have to move to England.  This is my fault.  You have to leave your job again," said Fiona softly.

            "Fin, don't be sorry," whispered Nell.

            "Are you sorry that you're my godmother?  You had to actually agree to all this."

            "Not for a moment.  Your mother asked me over and over again before you were born, if I really wanted to be your godmother.  Each time I said yes.  You're as much mine as you're your parents.  I feel like I raised you, so I'm not going to abandon you now," said Nell solemnly.

            "I feel bad," said Fiona. "How many people are going to die for my sake before all of this is over?" she asked.

            Nell wanted to give her an answer, but she found that neither of them were going to get much sleep that night.

*

            The next morning, Harry wasn't feeling any better than he did the day before.  He wanted to stay a bit longer at the infirmary, and Madame Pomfrey allowed him to do so.  Harry wanted to tell someone else about what happened.  Though he'd told Professor Dumbledore, it still wasn't enough.

            He knew that almost everyone wanted to know why he was acting so strangely.  Harry didn't realize how strangely he had been acting until he nearly fell off his broomstick.  He was more concerned about the girl in his dreams.  Because he hadn't dreamt of her, he assumed that something horrible happened.

            Oddly enough, Professor Dumbledore didn't tell Harry he was foolish about dreaming of a girl he had never met.  He recalled in his first year that the odd old man had warned him not to live in dreams after he had discovered the Mirror of Erised.  He wanted to keep his promise, but his heart wasn't willing.

            Ron came in without Hermione because he had skipped Divination.  "Harry, are you awake?" he asked from behind the curtain because Harry had it drawn, so that no one could see him.

            "Yeah," said Harry with a sigh as he slid the curtain.

            "How are you feeling?" asked Ron.

            "Tired," responded Harry.  Ron looked away from him.  He always did that just before saying something that was particularly awkward.  "What is it, Ron?"

            "You're not really sick.  I know you're not.  You've been hiding something from me and Hermione.  We're your best friends, but lately, it's like we don't even know you.  What's wrong?" asked Ron without looking at him.

            "N—"

            "Stop saying you're fine and nothing's wrong, Harry," snapped Ron.  He turned and glared.  "You keep on saying that.  You've been lying to us.  All of us.  Now, there are people who think they know what's wrong with you.  Ginny has this foolish idea that you've fallen for someone and she's positive that it's not Cho Chang.  I told her she was wrong, but she says—"

            Ron stopped suddenly because he'd noticed that Harry was turning slightly pink.  "Wait…you have fallen for someone.  Who is it?" he asked as a smile spread on his face.

            "Um…it doesn't matter," muttered Harry as he turned his head to look out the window.

            "What happened?  Did she dump you?  I didn't know you were seeing someone," said Ron; he was slightly hurt.

            "You don't understand.  It's stupid," muttered Harry.

            "Oh, come on, Harry.  Just tell me," said Ron, getting frustrated as he rolled his eyes.

            "What about you and Hermione?  You've been getting pretty close lately," said Harry, shifting the subject over.

            "Well, everyone knows about me and Hermione.  We're just ignoring everyone else," admitted Ron with a dismissive hand wave.  "She knows I like her.  I think.  At least, I hope she likes me.  Hey, we're talking about you and this mystery girl.  I never saw you go out with anyone Harry.  Come to think of it, neither of us have gone on any dates."

            "What about the Yule Ball?" asked Harry.

            "That doesn't count because our dates left us, remember?" said Ron.

            "Hermione had a date.  She did see Viktor Krum for a little bit during the last summer holiday," said Harry.

            "So?  She said nothing happened.  I believe her," said Ron.

            "And how did she convince you to believe her?  You weren't like this before," asked Harry with interest as he looked at Ron who was turning red in the ears.

            "Well…you see.  The last letter that came from Krum was about two weeks ago.  You went to bed early, but you've been doing that a lot lately.  I caught Hermione writing her return letter to Viktor.  We started fighting.  Finally, she threw the letter at me and went off to bed, telling me that if it mattered so much to me, I'd better read it."

            "You didn't read it, did you?"

            "I did.  It turns out that Viktor has to work of the Ministry of Magic in Belgium.  He decided to quit playing Quidditch, so that he could join the effort against Voldemort.  And Hermione told him good luck and that she liked someone else.  Um…well…you see…" Ron's face was now bright red.

            "She wrote that she liked you," concluded Harry.

            Ron nodded.  His face looked like it was on fire.  "The next morning, you were still asleep because it was Sunday.  I went to go talk to Hermione.  I couldn't find her at the library, but I found her at the Astronomy Tower.  She asked me where I put the letter and I gave it back to her.  She told me I was stupid.  Before she could further insult me, I kissed her.  I figured that was the only way I could shut her up.  Is it hot in here or is it me?"  Ron had told the whole story in one very short breath.  

            "I see.  And all this happened without me noticing," said Harry.

            "Yes, well…you kind of pushed us even closer because you've been ignoring us and everyone else.  Now that I told you something, you tell me something.  Who's the girl, Harry?"

            "You really want to know the truth?" asked Harry.  Ron nodded.

            "I don't know.  I don't know her name.  Or if she's even real," he answered.  

            "What do you mean?"

            "I see her all the time, but I don't know her name."

            "I think I can help you.  Which house is she in?"

            "She doesn't go to Hogwarts."

            "Um…where did you see her?"

            "I'd rather not say."

            "Did you see her during the holiday?"

            "Are you kidding?  Like the Dursleys would ever let me go anywhere without their supervision.  I stayed in the house because it was safe," said Harry.

            "Then where did you see her?  Did you see her last year when all those students came from France and Belgium last year?" 

            "No.  Look, I don't want to say.  You can't help me, Ron.  You can't," whispered Harry.

            "Ginny said you fell hard for someone.  She was so close to crying when she told Hermione and me.  Don't worry, we didn't let Fred and George hear it.  You broke my sister's heart along with several other girls'.  And you're doing this for someone you don't even know Harry.  Someone who may not even exist.  Look, I'm telling you as your friend that you've got to snap out of it.  You can't let this control you.  You could have been killed by that fall on the Quidditch team.  I'm telling you this for your own good.  Forget about this girl.  There's no point in pursuing someone who doesn't even know you're alive," said Ron.

            Harry heard every word he said.  "Voldemort is after her," he said after a moment's silent.  "Ron, I know he's after her.  She's real, if Voldemort is going after her.  I don't care what you or anyone else thinks.  She's real because I believe she is."

            "Fine.  Then, I hope you're right," said Ron as he turned to leave.  "Just try to get your head out of the clouds every once in a while."  Ron thought that Harry was wrong, but he wasn't stupid.  Now, he knew why Harry went to bed early and slept for more than twelve hours a day, if he could manage it.  The girl Harry was seeing was in his dreams.  Ron was sure of it.

*

            The next morning, Ryu was in private conference with someone through out breakfast.  The first one up after Ryu was Fiona, who hadn't slept anyway.  She walked into the living room after taking a shower and dressing.  She tiptoed when she saw her father fast asleep.  He was sleeping soundly.  His dreams were free of Azkaban for once.

            Fiona opened the refrigerator and came up with an idea.  She set to work making breakfast for everyone.  The kitchen door was closed, but she was sure that Sirius could hear her, so she kept working as quietly as possible.  She remembered making breakfast only once in a while.  She could really cook, if she wanted to.  The only times she made breakfast was for her mother during birthdays and Mother's days.  

            Sirius woke up to the smell of bacon frying.  He got out of bed, leaving it a mess.  He followed the scent to the kitchen and found his daughter.  "Good morning," said Fiona.

            "What are you doing?" asked Sirius.  He never cooked anything when he was living on his own or even when he was married.  He had either his house elf or Thalia to cook for him.  

            "Chopping wood," said Fiona sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.  

            "I didn't know you knew how to cook," said Sirius.

            "I don't dance either, but that doesn't mean I don't know how," said Fiona as she smiled her dimply smirk at him.  She handed him a cup of coffee.  "Can you set the table, Dad, after your cup of coffee?"

            "Sure," said Sirius as he downed the coffee.  It tasted very good.  Fiona knew how much sugar and cream he took.  Just like her mother, but he forgot that Fiona had seen him drink coffee more than once at Nell's house.  "What are we having?"

            "French toast," replied Fiona as she checked on it.  "They're coming along better than last Mother's Day.  I kind of singed them, but Mom still ate them.  I don't know how she did it without gagging."  

            He smiled at the idea of Thalia choking down burnt food.  He remembered how a lock of her hair used to fall when she was cooking.  Fiona had her hair pinned with two clips making half ponytails on both sides.  He realized how much her profile looked like Thalia's.  "Where are the plates?" he asked.

            "I'm not sure.  It took me a while to find the spatula.  That's why I'm asking you to do it.  I think they might be over there," said Fiona as she pointed towards a cabinet.  Sirius walked over and opened it.  He found no dishes, but found the utensils.  He took those out and opened another cabinet and found the dishes.  He found the placemats in one of the drawers.  

            He set up the table, trying to remember where everything went.  He had never really set a table in his whole life.  He tried to remember what his mother told him about which utensil to use, when, and for what.  Fiona came in with a plate of eggs and set them on the table.  Draco came in with his hair slightly damp from the shower.

            "What's for breakfast?" he asked.

            "French toast, regular toast, bacon, and eggs.  Since you're up, you can help bring in the food," said Fiona.  Draco looked at her like her head was missing.  "You're joking right?"

            "Do as she says, Draco," ordered Sirius as he went off to get cleaned up for breakfast.  Draco sighed and followed her into the kitchen.  Never in his life did he have to do anything like this.  He picked up two of the plates of food.  Fiona picked up the plate of French toast and the dish with butter on it.

            "Now go back and get the pitchers of orange juice and milk.  I'll get the water, the syrup and powdered sugar," said Fiona.  They came back out to find Nell and Ryu Ran walking in.  Ryu looked like he'd already taken a shower, while Nell looked like she just barely got out of bed.

            Fiona was about to put down the water jug, but Sirius appeared at her side.  His hair wasn't long any more.  He used his wand to cut it in the bathroom before he took his very short shower.  He looked much better and younger.  "Nice cut," comment Fiona.  "But, stop appearing out of thin air.  I almost dropped everything."

            "It's apparating.  You'll learn how to do it later on after you finish basic magic training.  You have to be eighteen to apparate, Fiona," said Sirius.  He wanted to kiss her good morning, but decided against it.  

            "Who cooked this?" asked Nell.

            "I did," said Fiona.

            Draco looked at her skeptically as he poked at the eggs.  "Come on, Draco.  Like I would poison the eggs just for you, and put it on a plate for everyone," said Fiona as she rolled her eyes.

            "That's not what I'm worried about," said Draco as he poked at the French toast.  Ryu took a bite.  "Hmm…this is very good.  You used nutmeg and cinnamon, didn't you?" he asked 

            "Yep," said Fiona with a grin.

            Draco decided that she wasn't going to poison their teacher, so he took a bite and found that it was quite delicious.  "This is good," he said.

            "You make it sound like you were expecting it to be bad," she said.

            Sirius ate them and remembered the first time he'd spent the night at Thalia's tiny flat in London.  She woke up and cooked French toast exactly like this.  The only thing Thalia could never master were desserts.  After so many complaints from Sirius, she just started buying pastries and ice cream.  He smiled at the memory of telling her that she was trying to kill him slowly.

            "What did Professor Dumbledore tell you?" asked Sirius to Ryu.

            After a long gulp of orange juice, he answered, "Professor Dumbledore told us to come to Hogsmeade and make arrangements there.  We must travel now.  It's important we move so that the non-magics won't get hurt either.  It won't be long before a whole group of Death Eaters come here."

            "You can bet that Voldemort isn't going to give up.  I doubt the house is still standing this morning," said Draco grimly.

            "You've been to a few Death Eater meetings, haven't you?  What do you think they'll do next?" asked Fiona.

            "I wish I knew.  My father used to tell me his plans, but last year everything changed.  Voldemort rose again last year.  I thought I would be happy, but I'm not.  My father would sell his soul, if he thought it would do him any more good.  I bet he already has," said Draco.

            Sirius could feel Draco's anger.  He realized that Draco wasn't any different from Thalia.  He was fighting to keep his sense of self and individuality.  His freedom mattered to him more than anything.  Unlike Thalia, Draco was cynically honest about everything.  "Would he kill you?" Fiona asked quietly.

            His gray eyes stared into her ruby eyes.  "Yes," he whispered.  "And that would be the easy way out."  He looked down at his food again and busied himself with the eggs.

            "How are we going to get to England?" asked Nell.

            "A portkey has been arranged.  However, we have to keep our presence in Hogsmeade quiet.  Sirius and I will apparate ahead to make sure that everything is prepared.  Then, you three will follow us.  Fiona, there is no need to take any electronics.  None.  There's too much magical interference.  While we're gone, you two better get some lessons done.  You will be quizzed later this week.  Nell, would you mind substituting for me?" asked Ryu.

            "No problem," said Nell.  

            "Where are you going to stay in Hogsmeade?  It's a pretty small town.  It's not that hard to notice newcomers into the village," said Draco.

            "Professor Dumbledore suggested the Shrieking Shack," replied Ryu.

            "The _what_?  You can't be serious!!  Even the ghosts of Hogwarts steer clear of it," exclaimed Draco, slightly surprised.  

            "Not everything is what it seems," said Sirius with a twinkle in his eye.  Or maybe it was Fiona's imgination.  

            "Everything will be done within twelve hours.  Just do what you're supposed to do.  And yes, Draco, I have every intention of testing you, even if you're back in Hogwarts," said Ryu Ran.

            Draco gave him a dirty look, but said nothing.  "Be careful, Sensei," said Fiona as she did a formal bow.

            "May the Goddess guard you all," he told them solemnly.

            Sirius looked at him strangely.  Did he accidentally let it slip or did he purposely give a big clue?  He was caught by surprise because Fiona kissed him on the cheek.  He blinked back at her in surprise.  "Do you mind making sure I get some candy?  I like anything with mints in it.  Draco told me about these things called Chocolate Frogs.  I don't have any money, but I'll pay you back," said Fiona.

            "You're the main target of You-Know-Who and all you care about is candy?" asked Draco incredulously.   

            Fiona nodded with a slight grin.  "I like sweet things," she said with a shrug.  

            "Unbelievable," muttered Draco.  "Now, I'm really wondering why You-Know-Who wants you so badly."

            "I'll make sure that there's enough for you," said Sirius as he gave Fiona a quick kiss.  

            "You may not want to say that.  You have no idea how much candy she likes.  Believe me, we may not be able to handle her on a sugar high," said Nell.

            "It will be fine.  We'll come back as soon as we can," said Sirius and with that they disappeared with a small pop right before their eyes.

            "Wow…I want to learn how to do that," said Fiona in amazement.

            "But first, you have to learn other things.  Come on you two, I'll set you to work and check on you after I'm done cleaning up breakfast," said Nell.  

            Fiona gave a groan, but Draco smirked.  They all set off to work on other things.  They had to wait for what was to come.

AN: This part is longer to compensate for the time I spent working on my final project.  I thought it was time for someone to find out about Harry's problems.  And this is a good set up for when Fiona arrives.  Oh, the fun we'll have.  Yes, we've finally arrived to bring the two major characters together.  ^^  We're about two parts from halfway.  I love this story.  Just as soon as I can't figure out what to write next, something comes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the characters from JK Rowling's original works.  If I did, then I would not be writing fanfiction.  I own Fiona Black and any other original character not from the book.  ^^


	19. Halloween

Unraveled

Chapter Nineteen: Halloween

            Fiona spent most of the time trying to decipher a complex potion.  Draco enjoyed watching her struggle for nearly an hour before he offered her any assistance, which she turned down.  Nell came in with a book, but didn't say anything as she read.  She was only going to help if asked.

            Draco spent his time finishing up his Arithmancy chart.  He was proud of his handiwork.  He was hoping to give Hermione Granger a run for her money.  However, he doubted that he could get away with calling her a Mudblood in front of these people.  Nell was a half-blood, and Fiona was raised as a Muggle.  Then there was Harry Potter.  Draco hated him more than anyone else in the world.  He wondered how Fiona would get along with him.  Draco knew that Potter and Black were fellow Aurors, so Sirius Black was hoping that Fiona would get along with him.

            "I can't take this anymore," muttered Fiona.  She opened the Transfiguration book after setting aside the formula she was working on.  "I've taken advanced chemistry, but none of this makes any sense.  It's like Holistic medicine."

            Nell started laughing.  "Do you would some help?" she asked.

            "No.  I can do this.  I just have to read more.  I've been doing nothing, but reading," said Fiona as she leafed through her Transfiguration book.  

            "You're not going to like the Gryffindor head or the Slytherin head with that kind of attitude.  Although, McGonagall will give you a fair chance and Professor Snape is your godfather," said Draco thoughtfully.

            "Is Hogwarts really that great?" asked Fiona with genuine curiosity.

            "It's okay.  I wanted to go to the other school, Durmstrang, but it's a good thing that my mother convinced my father to allow me to go to Hogwarts," said Draco.

            "Yes, and Harry Potter attends the school.  He's in your year, isn't he, Draco?" asked Nell.

            Draco's jaw visibly tightened.  "Yes, he's in my year," he replied.

            "Do you know him?" asked Fiona, wanting to know more.

            "He's famous because he's 'The Boy Who Lived'.  He's called that because he survived the night that his parents were attacked and killed.  James Potter was your father's best friend and Harry's mother's name was Lily.  That's the Lily that your middle name is from.  He survived the attack with only a scar on his forehead.  He survived the Killing Curse," Nell told the story in a quiet voice.

            "Let me guess: Voldemort killed them.  But, how did Harry Potter survive the attack with just a scar?  Didn't Voldemort kill my mom using that curse?" asked Fiona in an amazed voice.

            "There are a few theories.  The only person who understands it complete is Professor Dumbledore.  Harry's mother stood between Voldemort's wand and Harry.  She was killed, but her death resulted in a spell that protected Harry.  Any attacks were deflected back.  It happened on Hollow's Eve fourteen years ago," answered Nell.

            Fiona bit her lip feeling a wave of guilty and shame.  Harry Potter was the son of her father's best friend.  Fiona felt like it was her fault as she stared down at her hands.  Everyone in the whole wizarding world would know it.  She was part of it.  Her hand clutched around the crystal.  It warmed itself.

            "Potter was sent to be raised by his Muggle relatives.  They hate him.  I don't blame them.  Potter's overconfident.  He thinks he's something special just because he can fly a broomstick and has that stupid scar on his head," said Draco bitterly.

            Fiona looked up at him.  He was jealous of him, but she could tell that it was deeper than that.  There was a cold glare in his eyes, and before she could say anything there was a faint popping sound.  "We're back.  The Shrieking Shack needed to be tidied up a bit, but everything is prepared," announced Ryu.

            "We should get going.  These are the portkeys we need to use," said Sirius as he showed two rusted spoons to them.

            Fiona gave him a look that told him he was off his rocker.  "How are we supposed to get to England?  Eat our way in?" she asked.

            "Just touch them," said Draco with a sigh as he gathered up his bags.  Sirius tossed him the portkey and he disappeared.

            "Ah.  I get it," said Fiona happily as she made sure her bags were ready and gathered them up.  Sirius didn't toss the key to her, but rather he handed it gently.  She touched it and felt like she was being spun many times.  The whole thing made her nauseous until she came into a halt and landed hard on the floor.  

            The Shrieking Shack looked very different from the way it did the last time Sirius had been there two years ago.  It had been cleaned and the fine furniture was restored.  Draco offered his hand to help Fiona up, but she shook her head and got up on her own.  Soon three pops sounded the arrival of Sirius, Ryu, and Nell.

            "As you can see this is the famed Shrieking Shack of Hogsmeade," said Sirius with a bright grin.

            "I didn't think it would look like this inside," said Draco as he looked around.  "It's supposed to be haunted with ghosts."

            "There are no ghosts.  The only thing that haunted this place before was a werewolf over fifteen years ago," said Sirius.

            Draco realized what Sirius meant.  Of course, he remembered when the Shrieking Shack was first built.  It was during his father's time, but that was also the same time as Remus Lupin's attendance of the school as a student.  "And this leads to the school, doesn't it?" he asked.

            "Exactly," said Ryu.

            "Where's my candy?" asked Fiona.  Sirius noticed that she didn't eat much in the way of food.  The only thing she ate in big volumes was sugary things.  He smiled and handed her a bag that was at the table.  Ryu Ran went out to buy things for the house while Sirius cleaned up the house.

            "Wow, so this is wizards' candy?" mumbled Fiona with her hand inside the bag as she inspected her new stash.  Her mother would have never allowed her to have that much candy at once, not even at thirteen.  She pulled out a Chocolate Frog.  

            "I suppose I have to go back to Hogwarts," said Draco with a sigh.

            "Yes, you will have to, tomorrow.  For now, everyone stays here until we have the meeting tomorrow," said Ryu.

            Suddenly a Chocolate Frog leaped into the air, but Sirius caught it deftly with one hand.  "Don't lose these," he told Fiona as he handed it back to her.

            "It's so cute.  I don't think I want to eat it.  On second thought, I will," said Fiona as she bit into it.  She smiled and looked at the packaging.  "What's this?"

            "It's a trading card," said Draco.

            "Oh, like baseball trading cards that come with bubblegum?" 

            "What's baseball?"

            "It's like rounders, but the rules are different.  Well…kind of like rounders, I'm not sure.  I've never played rounders.  Come to think of it, I might be thinking of cricket.  I hardly know anything about the British."

            "What's rounders?  What's cricket?"

            "Um…never mind.  What else is in here?" she said as she went deeper into the bag.  "Wow, it's like Halloween without the trick-or-treating."

            "What's—" started Draco.

            "Stop.  It is Halloween, isn't it?" asked Nell.

            "No, it's tomorrow," corrected Ryu.

            "Hmm…jelly beans, but I've never heard of these before," said Fiona as she pulled out a box off of Botts' Every Flavor Jelly Beans.  "Every flavor?  Is it like Jelly Bellies?  Those are really good.  I like the toasted marshmallow ones."

            "How can anyone stay that small with that much food?" asked Draco out loud, not bothering to ask what Jelly Bellies were.

            "That's because all she really likes to eat is candy and any kind of sweets," explained Nell.  "Fiona, I would be careful with those jelly beans.  It's _every _flavor.  I'm talking things like ear wax."

            Fiona looked at the box dubiously and put it back into the bag.  "I think I'll save the rest of later.  What were we talking about?"  Draco groaned as Nell shook her head.  

            "Tomorrow is Halloween.  We should wait until things settle back down.  You can return tomorrow during the Halloween festivities, Draco, or before then.  It's probably best, so that hardly anyone will notice.  For now, you can have the rest of the day off.  Fiona, you still need to catch up with your school work, so you'll be with me," said Ryu.

            "Okay, Sensei.  I can't crack the potion you gave me.  What's the difference between Aconite and Wolfsbane?" she asked.   

            "Let me explain as we walk towards the other den.  You see…" said Ryu as they walked off.  Sirius looked around.  "I think I'll talk to Remus.  I'll leave you two alone," he said.

            Nell gathered up her things.  "I'm going back to sleep.  It's already been a long day for me."

            Draco sat down by himself.  Now he was alone to think about the problems at home.  He was going to have to show up in the Great Hall in the morning.  

*

            Harry got out of the infirmary later that day.  He was alright enough to move around and felt much better physically, but not mentally.  School was already out for the day.  Ron hadn't promised he wouldn't say anything about what they talked about in the infirmary, but he and Hermione weren't exclusive yet, so he kept Harry's secret.

            When Harry strolled into the Gryffindor common room, he noticed that the girls were looking at him strangely.  Was he that obvious?  Neville waved at him and said, "Harry, you're back.  Are you all right?"

            "I feel much better.  Thanks for asking, Neville," said Harry.  Just then Colin and Dennis Creevy came in.  "Harry, how are you doing?" asked Colin immediately.  _At least, they don't have their cameras_, thought Harry.

            "Fine.  Never better," said Harry as he went upstairs to his room.  Ron wasn't there either.  Harry sighed and went across the way to the girls dorm where Lavender Brown told him firmly that Hermione wasn't there.

            As he was coming down the stairs, he ran into Ginny.  "Have you seen Ron or Hermione?" he asked.

            "Yes, I think they went to Professor Lupin's office," answered Ginny as she bit her lip.  She looked sad.  Harry walked passed her, but he felt guilty so he turned around.  "Ginny.  Look, Ginny, I don't know what to say," he muttered.

            "It's okay.  You never liked me that way anyway," she said sadly.

            Harry stared at her.  "You'll always be my friend, Ginny.  You're not just my friend because you're Ron's little sister," he assured her.

            Ginny attempted to smile, but couldn't.  "I'll see you later, Harry," she told him as she continued up the stairs.  Harry sighed and hoped that he wasn't going to get into any trouble with her brothers.  He continued walking until he got to Professor Lupin's office.

            "Harry, oh good, you're up," said Remus pleasantly.  "I just received a call from Snuffles.  Closed the door and I'll tell you what he said."

            Harry closed the door behind him.  The news that Remus gave the trio was wonderful.  Sirius had returned to Hogsmeade along with his daughter and a few other people.  Remus didn't bother to go into the details of who Sirius brought other than Fiona.  He also didn't say why they came so suddenly.  Sirius said he'd explain himself.  

            "Where are they staying?" asked Hermione.

            "They're staying at the Shrieking Shack.  Actually, Sirius was there earlier today, but he had to clean it up and restore the things.  He wouldn't bring his daughter into such a dilapidated place.  Sirius also wants to talk to you, Harry.  I had to tell him what happened at the Quidditch game.  He seems worried," said Remus.

            Harry tried not to look distressed at the idea of explaining again why he was acting so strangely.  Ron gave him a sidelong glance, making Hermione suspicious.  They were hiding something from her.  Harry was fine doing so, he had been doing that for a while, but Ron was a different story.

            "Um…okay," said Harry finally with a sigh.  Remus looked at him very carefully.  "You'll have to wait until Halloween is over.  For now, here's your assignment for my class," he said as he handed it to Harry.

            "I better catch up on my work.  I'll see you all later," said Harry grimly.  He was wondering if anyone else was trying to catch up on as much work as he was.

            He surprised himself by buckling down and working.  His homework served as the perfect distraction from thinking of other things.  He wasn't looking forward to explaining what had happened to him, even though Sirius would understand.  Come to think of it, Harry didn't think he'd want to explain to his father or mother what was wrong with him.  So, he worked almost feverishly until everything was done at around midnight in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.  He fell asleep at the sofa because he didn't have the energy to get up to go to his bed.

            Harry's dreams went back to normal again.  This time he could see the girl staying on Hogwarts school grounds.  She was watching him for a change of pace.  Harry was looking at the clouds.  She came up to him and tapped his shoulder, but Harry woke up just then because Hermione was gently shaking him.

            "Harry, it's morning.  Did you finish all your assignments?" she asked him.

            "Yes, everything," said Harry as he stretched out a bit.  "Let's go to breakfast."

            "Um…you'd better clean up first and change clothes," she told him.  "Ron's already up.  I let you sleep a bit longer because I know you went to bed late."

            "And he let you come in here and wake me up?  You're not supposed to be in here," Harry said.

            "Ron didn't want to wake you up.  I said he was being stupid for letting you sleep, so he ordered me to wake you up.  But I still came here on my own," she said.  Harry smiled and sat up.

            "Now, you can go before anyone sees you here," he told her as he went to his trunk.

            Harry cleaned up, changed, and went down to breakfast.  "We get half the day off, don't we?" he asked at breakfast.

            "Yes," said Ron.

            "Then, we'll go see Snuffles ahead of time," said Harry.

            "But, Professor Lupin said that we had to wait until after Halloween," said Hermione.

            Suddenly, they were surprised to see a sight that they hadn't see in the past weeks.  Draco Malfoy walked into the Great Hall with Professor Dumbledore, earning a lot of talk and glances.  He didn't look the same.  His hair wasn't slicked back and he looked more mature.  "It's good to see you, Draco," regarded Professor Dumbledore.

            "I'm just glad to be back for the Halloween feast," he said mildly in a rather soft voice.

            "How did it all go?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

            "Fine.  Everything is going fine.  Did you hear from my father and mother, Professor Dumbledore?" he asked.

            "No, I'm afraid not," answered Professor Dumbledore with a shake of his head.  

            His housemates were watching him.  Pansy was practically climbing out of her chair to go and greet Draco.  Everyone else at the Great Hall looked with wonderment at him.  "By the way, Sensei Ran sends his greetings," said Draco. 

            "Good, go and have some breakfast, Draco," said Professor Dumbledore with a smile.

            "I already ate," said Draco.  He walked back out of the Great Hall without looking at anyone else.  "Was that Draco Malfoy?" asked Ron in disbelief.

            "He looks different," said Hermione thoughtfully.

            "Yes, he does.  Where did he go?" asked Harry.

            "Looks like he went and had his personality adjusted," said Ron, which earned him a few snickers from the others.

            "Something strange is going on," concluded Harry.

            "Are we still going to see Snuffles?" asked Hermione quietly.

            "Yes," replied Harry.

            "Who's Snuffles?" asked Fred.

            "No one you should be wondering about," said Ron.

            "Look, you shouldn't be wandering around.  Malfoy's back.  He looks different, but that doesn't mean anything," said George.

            "We'll be fine," said Ron as he stood up.  Harry and Hermione followed suit.  "Everything's so quiet this year, but there's a lot more going on.  I think it's time we investigate," said Fred.  He stood up.  Ginny and George followed him as they walked off into an opposite direction away from the trio.

            "You should just leave them alone," said Ginny.

            "Ginny, are you talking about the girl that Harry has a crush on?" asked George quietly.  

            Ginny turned red in her ears.  "It's not like I had a chance," she muttered.  "Who told you about it?"

            "Angelina told me, and I told George.  It sort of explained what Harry was saying after he passed out," said Fred.

            "Do you think they'll use you-know-what to go and see this Snuffles they keep talking about?" asked George.

            "What are you talking about?  No one tells me anything," said Ginny.

            "Well, okay.  We'll explain.  Besides, when we're gone, we'll need someone to keep an eye on Ronniekins for us," said Fred with a smile as he started to explain what the Marauders' Map was.  While they explained, George noticed a very alone Draco Malfoy who wasn't even wearing his robes.  He was only wearing his shirt slacks.  "He's getting more and more casual these days," observed George.  Fred and Ginny nodded in agreement.

            Draco was at Hagrid's hut.  He was actually talking to Hagrid.  No one could really tell how the conversation was going.  "'O yer back.  How'd it all go?" asked Hagrid.

            "It's a lot more complicated than I expected.  Professor Dumbledore told me to ask you if you could get your hands on some protective creatures," said Draco.

            "That depends on what yer looking fer," said Hagrid.

            "I'm not sure.  That's why I'm here.  Oh, and I have some essays that the other teacher made me do for this class.  I'm not sure if you want them," said Draco.

            "I'll take 'em.  Will yer show up for class?" asked Hagrid.

            "Yes," said Draco as he went off.  Normally, he would have been very annoyed with Hagrid, but everything was so different now.  He was actually feeling civil toward the professors.  Professor Snape was gone, which made Draco feel uncomfortable.  He wasn't sure about staying with the other Slytherins.  He was still a Slytherin, but not as stupid as most of them.  Old Slytherin should be spinning in his grave.  

            He walked back to the castle, but decided he really didn't want to go to any classes.  He still had to turn in the other assignments and from the others he'd learned that he was ahead of schedule in all the classes.  He was hoping the professor would let him off.  In Potions, he was more than shocked to find Fleur Delacour.  

            "Welcome back, Meezer Malfoy," she said.  His name was sounded out perfectly because it was French.  He knew that she was part Veela, and so was he.  He didn't have to be concerned about her magic.  

            "Meezer Goyle, please work with Meezer Malfoy," Fleur ordered.  Draco spotted Harry across the room, but he didn't have the energy to say anything.  Suddenly a stopper popped into the air from Neville's stock of potions.  It almost hit Draco, but to everyone's surprise, including his own, he caught the stopper instantly.  

            "Longbottom, watch it," he warned him, but he didn't say anything more, which surprised everyone else even more.  He tossed the stopper back to Hermione, knowing that Neville couldn't catch it.  He turned to his work station and set to work without another word for the rest of the class.

*

            Fiona was bored out of her skull by the end of the day.  While all the Hogwarts students had a half day, Master Ran had insisted on working Fiona until half past four.  She was exhausted by that time because she was attempting some transfiguration.  She soon found out that her father's transfiguration only looked easy.  

            Sirius sat up and looked at her when she walked into the living room.  He was resting because he was very tired from all the things he had to do.  She flopped down onto the air chair, next to the sofa.  "I didn't get enough sleep last night," said Fiona.

            "I don't think anyone did," agreed Sirius.

            "I remembered how sad Mom used to be every Halloween.  She always wanted to be alone.  I never knew why," said Fiona.  "Until Aunt Nell told me about what happened to the Potters."  She stopped talking.  She really had to learn to think before she spoke.  

            "It's all right.  You can ask your questions," said Sirius gently.  

            "He really is evil.  How could anyone kill anyone else?  I don't understand," said Fiona.

            "I don't want you to.  You shouldn't have to.  If I could, I would make it so that you wouldn't have to see or hear anything like this," he whispered.

            "I'm sorry.  I didn't know about Harry Potter.  I thought…never mind," said Fiona.

            "You thought what?" asked Sirius.

            "Nothing," said Fiona.  He frowned because she was upset and not telling him why.  It was just like her mother.  "I didn't tell you about Harry.  I sort of forgot to.  I was so focused on getting you just to talk to me that I forgot.  I'm sorry," he said softly.

            She looked up at him in surprise.  He was wrong.  She was jealous of Harry Potter when she first heard her father talking to Remus about him.  Now that she knew about his parents, she felt bad for feeling any jealously.  Her father had just proved that she mattered more to him than Harry did.  "It's okay," she said with her dimples showing.  

            He smiled at her.  "I know how much pain your mother was in.  This is hard for me to explain.  I walked out of the house that night.  I left your mother," he admitted painfully without looking at her.  

            She bit her lip.  "And you later found out that your best friends were dead.  You also found out that someone you trusted betrayed you.  And you were blamed for the murders.  Leaving Mom, isn't the worst thing that happened to you that night," she whispered.

            He looked at her.  "I should have listened to her.  I should have never left her.  I should have stayed for her, even if we knew you were on the way.  I was just so angry.  Your mother wasn't very honest, but I was too blind to see anything was wrong until after we got married.  I never understood her," he felt his throat constrict.  "I shouldn't tell you this.  It's too much."

            "Who else are you going to tell, Dad?  I'm the only one who'll understand.  I'm the other person she's lied to.  It's not that she didn't trust us.  It's that she didn't want us to get hurt or think things about her that weren't true," said Fiona.

            "I'll give you some credit, Fin.  You do understand things better than me," said Sirius as he stood up.  He offered her his arm.  "Let's go have some tea, Fiona Fish."

            "Don't call me that," said Fiona with her nose wrinkled up in distaste as she took his arm.  He laughed at the look on her face.

            "You really are cute," said he told her.

*

            Just before the feast, the trio prepared to sneak to the Shrieking Shack and surprise Sirius because there wasn't time to owl him.  Fred, George, and Ginny were paying close attention to every move they made.  Harry picked up his cloak, while Ron handled the map.  Hermione was telling them they'd better leave during the feast, so that it would be less noticeable.

            Everyone gathered in the Great Hall for the usual lavish feast they had annually.  Draco Malfoy was there, but hardly talking to anyone.  He seemed focused on other things.  He was debriefed by Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, but he didn't tell them about his mother's apparent disappearance.  That was all he could think about.  Draco also knew that Ryu Ran had a meeting set up during the feast with Professor Dumbledore.

            Harry purposely packed some food for Sirius and Fiona, while Ron and Hermione did the same thing.  Hardly anyone noticed that Professor Dumbledore took his leave almost as soon as he started the feast.  The trio left halfway into the feast, but not without Fred, George, and Ginny noticing.  However, no one noticed that Draco also disappeared to go to the meeting with Professor Dumbledore and Master Ran.

            The trio made their way down in the hallway with cloak of invisibility. Hermione was looking around, while Harry paid attention to the map.  It said that Professor Dumbledore was in his office.  "Hey, Professor Dumbledore is in his office with Draco Malfoy and Ryu Ran," whispered Harry.

            "What?" asked Ron in surprised, but he said it a little too loudly.

            "Shh.  But, why would they be meeting with Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione.

            "Never mind, we have to go.  It says that Fred, George, and Ginny are coming this way," whispered Harry.  Ron nodded and slipped inside followed by Hermione.  Harry took one last look at the map and hid it.  "_Lumos_," whispered Hermione.  The boys followed suit and lit their wands.

            "There's a lot of weird stuff going on around here," said Ron.

            "And to think, we've spent the whole year so far being on our best behavior and now look at us," said Hermione.

            "Oh, please," muttered Ron with a roll of his eyes.

"Let's go," he said as they marched towards the Whomping Willow outside the school.  "I can't remember where the knot is."

            "I do," said Hermione as she pointed to the knot with her wand.  Without touching the tree with her fingers.  The tree froze in place as they went through it to get to the Shrieking Shack.  

            Harry smiled, knowing their arguing was just to keep the pretense that they weren't dating.  They continued down the dark tunnel.  "I wonder if the meeting has anything to do with Malfoy being gone for so long," said Harry.

            "I just thought of something.  Now that Malfoy's back, the Slytherin will be able to play against us again," said Ron.

            "I can't believe you're talking about Quidditch at a time like this," groaned Hermione.  Ron shrugged, which made Hermione smile a little bit.  To love Ron, was to love Quidditch.

            It was strange walking down the tunnel; they were talking like before.  Everything seemed back to normal.  Harry wasn't acting strangely, while Ron and Hermione were acting like they weren't dating.  At the end of the tunnel, Harry whipped out the map again and looked at it.  Fred, George, and Ginny had returned to the common room.  It appeared that they were sitting down.  Professor Dumbledore was still at his meeting with Draco and Ryu Ran.  Everyone else was the same as before.

            Finally the tunnel twisted upwards, and they were now in the Shrieking Shack.  They could see a light down a hallway.  They could hear the voice of a woman speaking, but she was muffled by the distance.  Harry heard something that made him freeze on the spot; it was the sound of laughter from a girl.  He had heard that laugh before.  "Come on, Harry," urged Ron.  

            Harry snapped out of his trance.  The trio walked down the hall quietly.  Sirius' voice sounded clearer.  "There's still a lot of preparations to do.  We'll have to meet with Professor Dumbledore tomo—" he stopped because he was surprised.  Fiona looked slightly stunned.  Nell held on to her wand, which was on the table, but she relaxed quickly when she looked them over and spotted Harry's scar.

            "Harry!" said Sirius with a laugh.  He stood up and greeted the three of them.  Fiona and Nell felt awkward as they greeted newcomers.  "What are you doing here?  How did you get here?" he asked them.

            Harry held out the map, which was wiped clean, so it looked like a piece of old parchment paper to Nell and Fiona.  "Wait, let me introduce you.  I'll start with something easier.  This is Fiona Lily Black, my daughter.  And this is her godmother, Dr. Nell Lawson."

            Fiona looked more and more uncomfortable.  "Fiona, this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger," said Sirius.  She tried to smile, but couldn't.  Her dimples just showed up.  Harry watched her carefully.  Her hair was pinned back, and her crystal was tucked under her shirt.  

            She bit her lip nervously as she looked at Nell, who stood up.  "Why don't you join us?" she asked pleasantly.

            "We brought some stuff," announced Ron happily as he put down what they'd brought.  

            "It's great to finally meet you.  Are you enjoying England so far?" asked Hermione.  Fiona gave a nod, but didn't say a word.  

            "What's been going on?" asked Sirius as he focused his attention on Harry.  He knew that Remus was concerned about what happened. 

            "It's been a great Quidditch season, Sirius," said Ron after Harry didn't respond.

            "I know.  Harry, are you sure you're all right?  I know that you nearly fell off your broomstick," said Sirius quietly.

            Nell looked concerned, but Fiona didn't understand what they were talking about.  Harry shifted uncomfortably.  "I don't even know what Quidditch is," said Fiona finally.  

            Harry looked at her because he knew her voice.  Her eyes were like her grandfather's.  He would have expected to be frightened by them, but instead they were warm and friendly.  They seemed to sparkle.  

            "What do you want to know?" asked Ron.

            "Don't get him started, please," said Hermione.  "I had to listen to them talk about it all the way over here."

            "But, I'd like to hear more about the school.  We've been listening to Dad's stories.  Some of them are unbelievable," said Fiona with a smile.

            "What's so unbelievable?" asked Sirius.

            "You being such a serious student.  I don't believe it because every time I did something wrong, but funny, Mom would say it was like you.  Of course, she said so I couldn't hear it.  That's what she thought anyway," said Fiona.

            "I'll have you know I was a good student.  My behavior was excellent," said Sirius with mock indignity.  

            "Then you can tell her about this," said Hermione as she pointed her wand at the piece of parchment paper.  "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good._"

            Fiona watched as the map appeared.  She looked at it with wonder.  "Wow.  'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids of Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present: The Marauder's Map.'  What is this?" she asked as she looked at her father.  He sort of turned his head away from her.  "Dad?  Do you know something about this?"

            "He should.  He's Padfoot," said Ron.

            "And you're telling me that you were the model student at Hogwarts," said Fiona with a raised eyebrow.

            "Busted," said Nell as she laughed.

            "Okay, I'm not perfect," admitted Sirius.

            "Why would anyone make a map of the school like this?" asked Fiona as she looked at the map in closer detail.

            "They do if they want to know where the secret passages are, and if they want to stay out of trouble by knowing where the faculty is," said Hermione.

            "You were good at making trouble, Mr. Padfoot," said Fiona with a grin.

            "And who was the person who purposely aggravated her biology teacher every class?" asked Sirius.

            "Okay, fine.  So, I'm really your daughter," said Fiona with a sigh.  She looked at the map again.  "Look, Draco is with Sensei Ran and Professor Dumbledore."

            Ron nearly choked, while Hermione looked at Harry.  He looked stunned.  "You know Draco Malfoy?" asked Harry.

            "Yes, he's my friend.  He's also training with Sensei Ran," said Fiona.

            "Friend?" sputtered Ron, but Hermione cut him off by elbowing him.

            Fiona was confused as she looked up at the three of them.  "Do you know him?" she asked.

            "Yeah, we know him," muttered Ron angrily.  

            "But, how do you know him?" asked Hermione.

            "He was sent ahead as a scout by Professor Dumbledore," said Nell.  Harry took one look at Sirius.

            "So that's why he was gone so suddenly," said Hermione thoughtfully.  "He does look very different from before.  And he was almost nice to Neville in class today."

            "He's not all bad.  He just acts like that.  He's like a porcupine.  They're really sweet, if you know how to handle them," said Fiona.

            Ron looked at her like she was mad.  "Are we talking about the same Draco Malfoy?" he asked.

            Harry didn't say anything as the conversation continued.  He wasn't even sure if she was the girl from his dreams.  He felt like his heart had dropped from his chest the moment she started speaking because he recognized the sound of his voice.  Sirius joined into conversation, but said that Draco was actually on his best behavior.  Hermione was interested in meeting Ryu Ran.

            "What time is it?" asked Harry suddenly.  Ron looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  "It's still early, Harry," he answered.

            "Are you all right?" asked Hermione.

            "No.  I'm tired.  We'll talk more tomorrow, Sirius.  It was nice meeting you," said Harry as he stood up abruptly.  

            "Harry, we'll take you to Madame Pomfrey," said Hermione as she stood up.  She reached out to support him, but he flinched and pulled away from her.

            "I'm a doctor.  Would you like to talk to me privately?  I might be able to help," offered Nell.

            "I'll be fine.  I just feel sleepy," he said as he walked off without looking at anyone.  Hermione followed after him, but said, "Good night everyone.  Keep safe."

            Ron was the last person to get up from the chair, but he purposely waited for them to get into the tunnel first.  He looked at Sirius.  "He hasn't been feeling well.  It started after you left.  He's been sleeping a lot lately.  It was nice talking to you, Fiona.  And it was nice to meet you, Dr. Lawson," he said as he departed.

AN: And so they finally meet.  But, how is it going to go?  Harry's not even sure, but he will be by the end of the next chapter.  Is Harry jealous of Draco?  Or is he just uncertain?  This is the longest chapter yet, I think.  Okay, this author's note sucks.  Read the next chapter and please review.  ^^

Okay, I don't feel too well right now.  For ongoing updates and previews please go to my livejournal at http://remyelf.livejournal.com.  

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the original works, but I own the from this story.  Please use with permission.  I'll most likely let you.  The words from the Marauders' Map belong to JK Rowling, not me.  


	20. The Crystal

Unraveled

Chapter Twenty: The Crystal

            The trio returned to Hogwarts in silence.  Ron and Hermione were wondering what made Harry's good mood suddenly stop.  They didn't know that he was struggling with Fiona Black and Draco Malfoy.  Harry was wondering how close they really were.  _"Yes, he's my friend_._"_  Harry didn't know why that bothered him so much.  He wasn't even sure if Fiona was the girl from his dreams.

            "I can't believe she thinks Malfoy is her friend.  We'd better set her straight," said Ron.

            "Snuffles would have done something by now, if he thought he'd do anything to her," said Hermione.  "What do you think, Harry?"

            Harry gave no response.  He was too angry to give one.  Ron took one look at him, then back at Hermione.  He knew about Harry's problem.  "Look, Harry, just because he's got her, doesn't mean he won't let you live with him as soon as his name is cleared," said Ron bracingly.

            Still no response.  His emerald eyes glinted under the soft moonlight.  He wasn't even thinking about that.  "Malfoy," he muttered.

            "At least, we know where he was the entire time.  He does have a little tan," said Hermione thoughtfully.

            "Funny, I thought sunlight would turn him into dust," joked Ron.  He was about to laugh, but he took one look at Harry's face and stopped.

            "Do you suppose Malfoy is still meeting with Dumbledore?  He probably does know about Snuffles and everything else.  He knows more about what's going on than any of us.  And for once, he hasn't bragged about it, which threw me off completely," said Hermione.

            "Dumbledore probably ordered him not to.  It's like a storm is coming.  A big one," said Ron thoughtfully.

            Harry didn't hear a single word they had said.  He couldn't understand why he was so angry.

*

            "Father, do you still think you can win?" asked Thalia's ghostly figure.  She wouldn't leave him alone.  He wanted nothing more, but for her to leave him alone.  Her spirit had been haunting him since he had killed her.  Voldemort swiped his hand, which went right through her.  She started to laugh at him.  "Did you really think that would work, Father?" she said.  

            "Leave me alone," he ordered her.

            "I never listened to you when I was alive, what makes you think I'll listen to you now?" laughed Thalia.

            "I should have never had you," hissed Voldemort.

            "Likewise to your father," said Thalia.

            "Why won't you leave me alone?  What are you waiting for?  An apology?" he demanded.

            "Father, my dear, I wouldn't hold my breath, even if I could.  No, all I want is to be by your side.  Isn't that what you've always wanted?" she asked with an innocent tone.

            "You left me.  Now do it again and stop tormenting me," he shouted.

            "Oh, no, Father.  I can't do that.  That wouldn't be right.  You were left behind before.  I should stay with you now," she said in a cold, sarcastic tone.

            "Tell me where she is, then you can leave me alone," he said.

            "I am your flesh and blood, Father.  So, to speak.  I won't give you my daughter.  You were thrown away.  Like you threw my mother away.  My love wouldn't give her to you.  He wouldn't do that.  He hates you, but no one can hate you more than my mother.  You do remember my mother, don't you?"

            Voldemort froze for a moment.  His face twisted into a sneer, but he pulled his face back as Thalia's came close to his.  She laughed and disappeared.  "You may not see me, but I am always with you," her voice echoed through the room.

            The sneer disappeared from his face.  He looked into the mirror, which was too afraid to make comments on his appearance.  He remembered when he was younger and had his original body.  The body that was flawed.  The body that made Thalia.

            Over thirty years ago, he struck a bargain.  A young witch, a novice, wanted to gain the highest position of power in her order.  She was told that the only way to do so was to give her body in a pact with him.  He agreed to the pact on the condition that a child be given in the bargain.  Voldemort hoped for a son, but instead a daughter was born.  After the birth of Thalia, he sent her mother back to where she came from and kept their daughter.

            Voldemort had such high expectations of his daughter.  He wanted to recreate the world and leave it to her, but she had too much of her mother in her.  Voldemort realized too late that Thalia also had her mother's powers.  The only way to prevent her from learning how to use them was to keep her at his side at all times.  However, Thalia found a way to access her other powers, despite the lack of training.  

            Voldemort knew she had.  Otherwise, he would have had already found his granddaughter.  He saw the pictures of her in the living room, but he left the house before she arrived.  He should have stayed, but something in the house made him leave.  It was almost the same force that destroyed his original body.  The force of Thalia's love for Fiona, but Voldemort couldn't figure out how she did it.  How did she manage to build almost the same shield as Lily Potter without Fiona there to directly apply the spell?

            He found himself laughing at the irony of the situation.  His cold laughter echoed through the large room.  It was ironic because whatever Thalia planned, it was like something he would have planned.  He had trained her in strategical thinking very well.  It could be his undoing.

*

            The trio returned to the Gryffindor common room to find Fred, George, and Ginny waiting for them.  "Where did you go?" demanded Fred.

            "None of your business," snapped Ron.  It wasn't even past curfew.

            "I'm going to bed," announced Harry as he left them to argue.  As soon as he got into his room, he changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed.  He drew the curtains closed, but found he couldn't sleep.  He took off his glasses and dropped them on the nightstand.  Just then, Ron walked into the room.

            "It's still early, Harry.  No one else is going to sleep.  What happened back there?" asked Ron through the curtains.

            "I'm tired," mumbled Harry without opening the curtains.

            "Good night, Harry.  You should talk to Snuffles later without anyone else there," said Ron.  Harry heard his footsteps leave the room.

            He looked up at the red canopy over his bed.  He'd noticed that Fiona seemed sad, even though she smiled.  She never made any eye contact with him, but did with Ron and Hermione.  He closed his eyes and waited.

            After two hours, he had another dream.  He found himself in the place where the stones were carved into the cliffs.  Harry walked along the forest filled with the mists.  There was someone else waiting for him this time.  She wore a long white dress and a veil on her head.  It wasn't a wedding dress, and for some inexplicable reason, Harry knew it wasn't. 

            The woman in white was taller than the girl Harry usually saw.  She turned and looked at him.  Harry was staring into the face of Thalia Black.

*

            Sirius wanted some quiet moments after the trio left.  He waited until Fiona and Nell went to bed.  He wanted time to think.  It was the night his whole life changed.  He drank a shot of Ogdens Old Firewhiskey as he stared up at the stars.  He put the glass down and didn't bother to pour himself another shot.  He couldn't afford to dull his senses, not with his daughter's safety at stake.  He also didn't want her to find him drunk.

            Nell had admitted after Fiona went to sleep that she had Thalia's wedding band.  As expressed in Thalia's will, the rings were to be returned to Sirius.  She wanted the engagement ring, which was still in Black Manor untouched for fourteen years, to be passed down to Fiona.  Nell felt ashamed of herself for not telling him about them sooner.  She thought that it was a good night to return them to him.

            Sirius pulled Thalia's wedding band out of his pocket.  He slipped it on his left little finger.  It was the only finger that the ring could fit on because Thalia had slender and dainty hands.  His hands were almost twice as large as hers.  He smiled at the memory of their wedding.

            A few months after they were married, Sirius found out from Lily that Thalia married him on a fluke.  She didn't believe that he was serious about making a commitment.  She thought that saying yes would scare him off.  When it didn't, she thought that he would stop once the wedding got close.  When that didn't work, she thought he would stop at the altar.  She was wrong, but pleasantly surprised.  Sirius was extremely offended when he found out, and he was further offended when Lily agreed with Thalia.  The smile on Sirius' face widened.  

            It was time to go to bed.  He checked on Fiona first and found that she was sleeping soundly.  She had cocooned herself in her blankets.  Her stuffed dog, Scruffy, sat on the nightstand.  Sirius smiled.  A thought came to him suddenly, he remembered what happened almost forty-eight hours ago.  He was certain that he had heard his wife's voice telling him about the danger their daughter was in.  He looked around Fiona's room to see where the strange crystal had gone, but it was no where to be seen, then he realized it was probably around her neck.  

            Sirius decided to leave her alone and let her sleep.  He closed the door behind him and walked off to bed.  He climbed into the large four-poster bed, but he felt strange.  He wasn't used to such comforts any longer.  After twelve years in Azkaban, he was used to sleeping on the cold hard floor.  The bed also felt empty.  The last time he had slept in a bed as large, he wasn't alone.  He had had his wife sleeping by his side.  Even now, he only occupied his side of the bed, leaving the left side open.  He couldn't bring himself to move to middle.

            The nights were always the worst times for Sirius.  He missed the way his life was.  He closed his eyes and hoped for no dreams to come.

*

            Harry's breath was caught in his throat has he came face to face with the stunning Thalia Black.  He realized just how much Fiona Black resembled her.  That was not the reason why Harry couldn't breath.  He couldn't because Thalia didn't look like a ghost.  Most of the time, ghost appeared like they normally did in Harry's dreams: almost transparent and floating above the ground.  Here stood Thalia Black firmly on the ground, looking very much alive.

            "I remembered when you were a baby.  You were such a beautiful baby, and you grew up to be such a handsome young man," said Thalia.

            Harry felt his cheeks burning from the compliment, at which Thalia gave a short, friendly laugh.  "What are you doing here?" he asked.

            She gave him a smile that was very maternal.  "My Fiona.  Our Fiona.  Please watch over her.  Do not let him take her.  I know how you feel.  I can see it," she whispered.

            Harry found himself looking into her amber colored eyes.  They were almost hypnotic.  "Have you seen my parents?" he asked.

            "I have not.  Not yet.  I will as soon as this is over.  They love you.  They always will," said Thalia.  

            "What about Sirius?" asked Harry.

            "I will always love him," she replied as she faded away.  Harry stood there looking around him.  Where in the world was he?  The mists crept up around him.  He could see fires burning in the distance, but not much else because of the mists.  What he could not see, he could hear.  The sound of chanting could be heard from a distance, but in a language that was foreign to his ears.

            A single voice rose above the rest.  It was the voice of a woman who chanted louder and louder.  Harry felt like he was being hurled through space and time, but it was only his vision that traveled, not his being.  The woman had her hands clasped together, but pulled them apart.  As soon as it happened, the mists cleared instantly, but before Harry could see more of the woman, he awoke.

            Harry sat up in bed, panting for air.  He climbed out of bed and drew the curtains open.  Finding the sky still dark, he still couldn't return to sleep.  He could hear Neville's snores and knew that everyone was still asleep.  He pulled his invisibility cloak out of this trunk and decided to walk around the castle for a bit clear his head.

            Walking down the corridor, he could hear Filch's footsteps along with Mrs. Norris' meowing.  Harry stopped for a moment to allow them to pass, but then he saw two other people walking down the hall.

            "I don't feel safe here, Sensei," said Draco Malfoy as he walked along with a stranger.  Harry immediately assumed that it was Ryu Ran. 

            "I know, Draco.  I have been meaning to ask you what troubles you," said Ryu Ran.

            "My problems are my own, Sensei.  What happens with Fiona now?  We still have to protect her.  She's not safe here.  He's managed to penetrate the Headmaster's defenses more than once.  He'll do it again.  The Shrieking Shack isn't safe either.  As long as Voldemort is out there, none of us are safe, especially her," said Draco with concern.

            "The time will come soon.  We must have faith.  I am still awaiting my orders from my leader," said Ryu Ran.

            "I can't sleep in the dorms.  I'd rather not," said Draco.  "Everyone is already suspicious of me.  My fellow Slytherins have seen me go and meet with the Headmaster.  It won't be long before someone disobeys his orders to alert my father of my absence."

            Ryu looked at his young pupil with quiet awareness.  He noticed that Draco didn't mention his mother, just his father.  "There is a war brewing.  The Ministry is no use to us.  Fudge is a fool, and he has already fallen to the power of Voldemort.  The high priestess knows this.  She awaits the chance to meet Fiona and Harry Potter."

            Harry nearly gasped in surprise at the mention of his name.  Who was this high priestess that Ryu Ran was discussing?  Did she really have as much power as Voldemort?  Did she have the power of real sight?  

            "What happens for now?" asked Draco.

            "Wear this.  It is a protective amulet; it will keep you safe from most poisons and curses," said Ryu Ran as he took the amulet from his neck and handed it to Draco.

            Draco put the amulet on and looked at the patterns.  It was four gems in a diamond shape.  An emerald at the top, directly below Draco's chin.  A ruby at the side, and a diamond at the other.  A blue sapphire at the bottom.  "Where does this come from?" he asked because he could feel something coming from it.

            "It comes from the isle of my order.  The amulet was forged and given to me when I passed the trials to join.  I carry the symbol on my person at all times, but no one can see it.  The amulet is the physical symbol of the order.  You will learn more soon," said Ryu Ran.  

            "Thank you, Sensei," said Draco as he walked off towards the dungeons to get some sleep.  As soon as Draco's footsteps could no longer be heard, Ryu Ran turned and said, "It is strange how people who are invisible fail to see.  Please reveal yourself."

            Harry was surprised as he took off his hood.  "Young Lord Potter.  I have been looking forward to meeting you," said Ryu Ran as he smiled.

            "What did you just call me?" asked Harry.

            "You have your mother's eyes," commented Ryu.

            "Who are you?  And how do you know I have my mother's eyes?" he demanded.

            "My name is Ryu Ran.  I have heard of your parents."

            "What's going on around here?  What's going on with Malfoy?  How do you know that Fiona is in immediate danger?  Where are you from?" demanded Harry.

            "You have already seen her.  Your heart tells me so.  It's driving you to distraction.  She is the only thing you can see," whispered Ryu.

            "I don't know what you're talking about," snapped Harry defensively.

            "You know exactly what I'm talking about," said Ryu patiently.

            Harry paled as he started at the man.  He could hear Ryu's voice in his mind.  "Do not fear her.  You and she are already bounded.  Do not fear."

            "Stop it.  Get out of my head!" Harry's voice echoed down the hall.  He clutched his skull.  "Stop it!"

            Ryu reached over Harry and waved his hand in front of his face.  "_Be still like the waters, child.  Be at peace_," he whispered as his body transformed into water.  Harry felt overwhelmed by the spell and fell forward.  Ryu changed back into his flesh and caught him.  

*

            The high priestess watched as her scout placed a sleeping spell on the boy.  She pressed her finger tips to the markings on her forehead.  There was another mark on her body.

            The mark that Voldemort branded into her flesh over three decades ago.  It was the skull and the snake, but unlike the Death Eaters, the mark was on the back of her upper left shoulder.  However, it served the same purpose as the other marks.  It controlled her.  Voldemort cast the spell only on her, for he could only do it once.  It bounded her to the isle, so that she could not leave and retrieve what belonged to her.  

            She refused to give up.  For the last sixteen years, she had watched happily as her life, her heart, lived on and prospered.  Having the gift of vision was a blessing and a curse.

            She could see everything, so that she would never have to leave the isle.  However, she could not do anything with what she saw.  She was already taking a large risk by offering negations with the foolish Merlians.

            Her order had made that mistake before.  Merlin was one of their own, but he betrayed the secrets of the order.  The high priestess, at the time, handed down the sentence for his crimes.  Morgaine La Fey was sent out to carry out those orders.  She brought him back to the isle where he stood trial.  The high priestess bound him to the shores of the isle by imprisoning him with his own wand.  

            The order did not require the use of such things.  The wands were made to focus magical energy, which Merlin had perfected.  He thought himself a god to those people.  He ultimately caused their downfall.  The kingdom of Camelot was destroyed because of his meddling.  The secrets of the order, even its existence was dispersed all over the world.  

            The high priestess was not called a priestess.  Rather she was called by her title: "The Lady of the Lake."  The high priestess ruled over her order and over the isle, but her heart was still in the outside world.  Her world was there, sleeping safely in her bed.

*

            Fiona was sleeping soundly, unaware of anyone else watching her as she slept.  The crystal glowed underneath the sheets.  She didn't stir as the glowing brightened.  No dreams came to her, nor did she feel any distress.  Rather, she felt the warmth of the crystal's glow, and it brought her comfort.  

            The crystal was no ordinary crystal.  It looked simple enough.  The chain that it hung from was ordinary silver.  Thalia made the crystal using a high complex spell, days after Fiona's birth.  It was half of the spell she had devised to keep her safe.  No one else had ever performed such a spell.  No wizard or witch would perform this spell unless truly desperate.  Thalia was desperate and loved her daughter beyond what she could imagine.  

            She wished for Fiona to have a normal existence.  She had had hopes after Fiona was born, even though she knew that Voldemort was still out there, she had hoped that Fiona would be able to have her wizarding heritage.  Thalia would have allowed the owls to come, or train her herself.  However, when Fiona was ten, rumors came out of Hogwarts that Harry Potter had met with the Dark Lord again and survived, keeping the Sorcerer's Stone from him.  Thalia feared what would happen if they had exposed themselves, so she had to use the Fidelius Charm with Nell and Laura Lawson's help.  Mrs. Lawson acted as the Secret Keeper, despite urging Thalia not to deny Fiona her heritage.  

            After a year had past, Thalia had taken the spell off and life went on like normal.  News traveled from England.  Voldemort had managed to get into Hogwarts again during Harry's second year.  However, the next year brought Thalia much hope, regardless of the terror that everyone else felt when Sirius Black had escaped.  Now, she knew for certain that he had not lost his mind because that was the only way he could escape Azkaban.  He'd also avoided capture from the dementors, increasing her hope.  

            The darkness crept in again the following year when Harry Potter participated in the Triwizard Tournament.  Thalia remembered being suddenly jolted when Voldemort rose from the ashes again with his power restored.  Fear came to her again, and Nell told her that they should put the Fidelius Charm again to protect her and Fiona.  Much to Nell's surprise and horror, Thalia refused to.  She said that it wouldn't be enough to keep them alive.  To keep her alive.  Thalia handed the jewelry box that held the crystal and instructed Nell to give it to Fiona in case anything happened.  Or rather when the time came.  

            Fiona was not openly aware of all these things, but part of her felt it.  It made her afraid to make friends, so she made do without any.  After her mother died, she felt like she was validated in her decision.  However, things weren't the way she expected, her father had come to her.  She made a friend with the most unlikely person.  She worried about him.

            Draco was troubled by something.  Fiona wished he trusted her enough to tell her what was wrong.  It had started when they were at the Lawsons' in San Francisco.  She remembered that Draco was called into the kitchen to help Mrs. Lawson with the tea.  The first time Fiona met him, she knew how lonely he must have been.  

            Nell said that Draco's life was a lot like Thalia's.  Fiona's life was more like her father's; she was protected in a bubble until much later.  Sirius lost his brother when he was only ten years old, and Alex was much older than he was.  His parents were killed on his sixth year, fighting Voldemort.  It was no wonder he walked out on his wife after finding out her relation to Voldemort.  Thalia accepted it because it was her fault, and no one else's.  She spent her time protecting her daughter and attempting to give things to her, even if she could not afford it.  

            Sirius was attempting to provide for Fiona just the same.  Nell had given Fiona the key to her vault, but there was only 5000 galleons.  It was all Thalia could save up over the past fourteen years.  She was careful never to take money out of Fiona's vault, and Nell was the one who deposited money into it because Thalia never ventured into the wizarding world ever again after she left England.  What Thalia didn't know was that Nell added some extra galleons whenever she deposited money.  Thalia felt guilt because she had thought that there was only 2500 galleons.  The money in Fiona's vault was no where near the amount in Harry's vault.  Sirius made sure he knew where her key was, so that he could arrange to have more money transferred to her.  He wanted her to have nice things because she had to make do on what her mother could give.

            For the most part, Nell was the one who gave extras to Fiona.  She was the one who bought toys on a whim and attempted to spoil her goddaughter.  Eventually, Thalia was thoroughly annoyed with her.  It came down to Nell giving Fiona things with the promise that not a word would be mentioned to Thalia.  Nell felt like she had a say in anything that involved her goddaughter.  All in all, Thalia chose her life well.  She had married a wonderful, loving man and her two best friends were people she could trust.  

            Fiona had yet to meet her godfathers.  Although, she was due to meet Remus Lupin in the morning, but Severus Snape was not there.  Before going to bed, Fiona read out of the book of fairy tales that was given to her before she could read the words.  Sirius saw her reading it and kept his opinions of Snape to himself.

            The sun dawning heralded the next morning soon enough.  Fiona pulled of her sheets and went to go get something from her stash of sweets.  "No candy before breakfast," said a voice from the doorway.  She turned to see her father smiling at her.

            "I was just going to count my candy," said Fiona defensively.

            "Yeah, right.  Get ready.  We've got to go to the castle today," Sirius told her as he walked away.  "Okay," said Fiona as she peered into her stash to look for a chocolate frog and found one.  She set it on the nightstand and went to go get ready.

            "Maybe we should have taken that candy from her," said Nell thoughtfully as Sirius walked in.

            "Maybe, but do you want to fight her for that bag?" asked Sirius.

            "Are you kidding?  And get my arm ripped off?  No," replied Nell.  After twenty minutes, Fiona arrived with her hair loose and in a blouse like a Japanese kimono.  She wore a pair of jeans and sporty, red shoes.  The crystal hung proudly from her neck.  She set the chocolate frog on the table and helped herself to some oatmeal.  

            "Are we going to meet Professor Dumbledore today?" she asked.

            "Yes," said Nell as she cut a banana and added it to Fiona's oatmeal.  She wrinkled her nose at it and gave Nell a look of disgust.  

            "You need the potassium," said Nell.  "You eat bananas coated in sugar and fried.  You also eat them coated in chocolate and nuts.  Just eat it."

            "I'll trade your banana-less oatmeal for mine," said Fiona to Sirius who had already began to eat his.

            "I'll trade for your chocolate frog," he said.

            "That's okay.  I'll just eat the oatmeal and keep my frog," said Fiona as she started to eat the oatmeal.  Sirius smiled at Nell who was watching them with her mouth opened.  He'd managed to negotiate with Fiona much more quickly than anyone Nell had ever seen.  "Where's Sensei?" she asked after moment.

            "He didn't come back last night," said Sirius as he looked at Nell who shook her head.

            "He probably stayed at Hogwarts after the meeting with Professor Dumbledore," said Nell thoughtfully.

            "I have a transfiguration test today.  I'm supposed to turn a teapot into a turtle.  Or was it the other way around?  It doesn't matter.  I still get can't it right.  Could you help me, Aunt Nell?" asked Fiona.

            Nell looked at her thoughtfully.  "I'm sorry, but transfiguration isn't my forte.  I'm better at Potions and Arithmacy.  Sorry, for help in transfiguration, you'd better ask someone who's an expert.  Someone who's an Animagus," she said as she jerked her thumb at Sirius.  Fiona turned to look at him to find that he had a smile on his face.

            "I don't want to," said Fiona out loud.  

            "Would you rather fail your test?" asked Sirius.  "I promise I'll be patient."

            Fiona gave him a look like she was judging him.  "Okay.  I don't want to fail," said Fiona.  

            "Let's get going," said Nell as she flicked her wand.  The entire table was cleaned up.  Sirius stood up and transformed.  He walked up to Fiona and licked her finger tips, making her smile.  She still liked dogs.  Nell handed her a new cloak and put one on herself.  It had occurred to Fiona that Nell was dressed in wizarding robes.  It was the first time she had ever seen her like that.  Fiona felt she was dressed wrong.  However, Sirius pulled at her cloak to get her to follow him.

            Fiona had no idea how they were going to get there.  Sirius guided them to the hall.  The passage opened that lead to Hogwarts.  Nell and Fiona followed Sirius through the twisting passageway.  They came to a solid wall that Sirius pressed his paw on.  The passageway opened to sunlight, and Sirius easily climbed out without any trouble because of his four paws.  Fiona was boosted out by Nell; afterwards she helped her out.

            Sirius wagged his tail as he looked around the grounds.  Fiona thought everything looked old.  "So, this is Hogwarts?" asked Nell out loud.

            "Yes, it is," said Ryu as he appeared almost of thin air.

            "Did you go to school here as well, Sensei?" asked Fiona.  Nell and Sirius looked at Ryu Ran and hoped that he would answer.

            "No, I did not.  I am the only child in my family who chose not to attend this school.  Come," said Ryu Ran as he gestured for them to follow him.  Fiona slowed them down by looking around.  Sirius had to grab her by her cloak again with his teeth to get her to move.  

            "Where's Draco?" asked Fiona.

            "He's gone off to class," replied Ryu.

            Harry and Ron were in their Divination class that overlooked where they were coming in.  "Harry, look," said Ron as he looked out the window.  They were supposed to be reading tarot cards, but gave up as soon as all the decks were dealt out.  Harry peered out the window to see the top of Fiona's head.  She kept stopping to look around.  Nell told her something, which neither Ron nor Harry could understand.  When she wouldn't move, her father pulled her forward by her cloak.  

            "Stop biting my cloak," said Fiona to her father.  He barked at her.  "Okay, okay, I'm moving."

            "You can look around after the meeting with the Headmaster," said Ryu.

            The halls were empty because almost everyone was in class.  Professor McGonagall had a free period and spotted the small group.  "Ryu Ran?  What brings you to England?" she asked as she walked up to him.

            "Hello Professor McGongall.  May I introduce to you my student, Fiona Black," he said as he placed his hand on Fiona's shoulder.

            "Ah, you must be Sirius Black's daughter as I can see," she said as she looked at the black dog who was proudly wagging his tail.  

            "We have business with the Headmaster," said Ryu with a smile.

            "I'll show you the way.  I must say, Ryu, you're being rather formal these days," said Professor McGonagall.

            Ryu gave her a good natured smile, but there was a twinkle in his eye.  Fiona followed along, but she kept stopping to look at the moving paintings, and she was surprised when the armor started rattling on their own.  Peeves the Poltergeist came swooping over.  

            "Ah!  Lookie, playing hookie!" he declared.

            "Go away, Peeves," ordered Professor McGonagall.

            "Ah, and who is this lovely?" Peeves asked as he ignored her.  He swooped in closer to look at Fiona.  She looked at him impassively.  "My, she looks like a little doll."

            "I suggest you stop," warned Ryu Ran.  Peeves looked at him and for a moment it seemed like there was fire swirling in his eyes.  "I have to go," said Peeves as he looked away from him.

            "Move along," said Professor McGonagall as she lead them to the office of Professor Dumbledore.  "Chocolate Frogs."  The gargoyle jumped out of the way to let them through.

            Professor Dumbledore looked up from his desk.  He smiled at Fiona.  It brought her some comfort.  She was startled at how old he was.  He had a long white beard that went down to his waist along with his hair.  His eyes were clear blue.  "Welcome to Hogwarts, Fiona Black," he said to her gently.

            "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," said Fiona as the door closed behind them.

            "You have better manners than you father," said the Headmaster with a laugh as Sirius turned back into his human form.

            "Um…thanks, Professor Dumbledore," she responded slowly.  Sirius smiled at his comment as he placed his hands on Fiona's shoulders.  She was now looking around the office.  She saw the large phoenix sitting on a perch watching her.  "What a beautiful bird," she said with a smile.  

            "Ah, yes.  Fawkes.  He's a phoenix.  He provided the feather for your wand, Fiona," he said.  She walked to the perch and reluctantly reached out to touch the bird.  He puffed out his down feathers proudly to allow her to touch him.  "Thank you, Fawkes," she said.  The phoenix gave a short musical chirp.  

            "You know why you are here, don't you, Fiona?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

            "I'm not sure.  I know that I'm here for my protection, but I don't know why Voldemort is really after me," admitted Fiona after some thought.  Professor McGonagall flinched slightly at the mentioned of Voldemort's name, which she immediately noticed.  "I don't understand why people are so afraid at the mention of his name.  Why are people calling him "Lord Voldemort?"  He's an evil, twisted bastard."  

            Nell looked at her with surprise.  Sirius nodded in agreement, while Ryu Ran and Dumbledore looked at each other.  Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't.  "Everyone's so scared of him.  The moment people give in to that fear, he wins a little bit.  Every time someone is afraid to utter his name, he wins.  I won't let him win.  Not ever," continued Fiona as her eyes flashed slightly.  Her voice was cold with rage.  

            "You are right, Fiona.  Very few people understand their enemies so well," said Professor Dumbledore.  She had taken a look at the four portraits on the wall.  The founders of Hogwarts were looking at her, and something that no one had ever seen before: the portrait of Salazar Slytherin was actually smiling kindly, instead of its usually sneer.  "Those are the founders of Hogwarts.  That's the portrait of your ancestor Salazar Slytherin," Professor Dumbledore said to Fiona.

            "What?" she asked as the portrait continued to smile at her.  "You mean this is my ancestor?  Which side?"

            "Your mother's.  My family all belonged to the Gryffindor House," said Sirius.  

            "Oh, you mean Voldemort's side," she said.  

            "We have some things to discuss.  You may leave and have a look around now," said Professor Dumbledore.

            "Can I go by myself?" she asked with a hopefully look as she pouted slightly at the only person who would weaken at it.  "I promise not to do anything bad.  Please, Dad?"

            Sirius looked at her and made an appeal to everyone else.  He wanted to tell her no.  "Ah…you see…well…you're safe enough here.  You can go out, if you want.  Just come back soon," he said slowly, unable to fight the look her face.  She lit up with her dimples showing.

            "Bye," she said quickly as she left the room.  She was afraid of any further instructions, but as soon as she was gone Professor Dumbledore looked serious.  "Ryu, please explain what happens next,"

            "The time has come for us to meet with the high priestess.  Voldemort is moving quickly and his army is growing.  We must go in the next fortnight," announced Ryu.

            "Who is this high priestess?" asked Sirius.

            "A powerful witch who rules my order.  Her powers are unimaginable," replied Ryu Ran.

            "If she's so powerful, why doesn't she fight Voldemort?" asked Professor McGonagall.

            "She cannot leave the isle.  She is bounded there," explained Ryu.

            "How will we get there?" asked Nell.

            "By raft, you can get to the isle by any body of water as long as you have a guide," he said simply.  No one else, save Professor Dumbledore, understood him completely.  Everyone was going to have to wait.

*

            Fiona walked outside to look around and get some fresh air.  She walked outside just as classes let up, while everyone else was running off to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry stopped when he saw her standing there.  

            "Harry, we've got to go.  We can't be late for Professor Lupin's class," said Ron, but he spotted Fiona standing there.  "I thought that she was with the others."

            "Go ahead, Ron.  I'll come soon.  Just tell Professor Lupin something," said Harry as he walked off.  Ron didn't say anything; he merely shook his head and went off to class.

            "Hello again," said Harry softly, carefully so he didn't surprise her.  Her hair hung just at her chin, which put him a bit off the moment she turned to face him.

            "Hello," whispered Fiona.  The sunlight gleamed off the crystal.  Harry stared at it and found he couldn't look away.

            "Where did you get that?" he whispered.

            Fiona wrapped her hand around it.  "It's mine.  My mother left it to me.  Excuse me, I have to go back," she said hurriedly as she tried to get passed him.  

            Not knowing what came over him, Harry grabbed her wrist as she tried to leave.  "Why won't you look me in the eye?" he demanded, feeling the warmth from her wrist.

            "Let me go," she whispered as she tried to free herself from his grip.  "It's going to bruise.  Please let me go," she pleaded.  

            "Harry, why aren't you in class?" interrupted Professor Lupin's voice, jolting Harry back to his senses.  He dropped Fiona's wrist.  "What's going on here?" 

            "Nothing.  Nothing's happening," said Fiona quickly.  She didn't want Harry to get into trouble because of her.  She was the last one who should cause more trouble for him.  "Excuse me," she whispered as she walked passed Professor Lupin.

            "Wait," said Professor Lupin.  Fiona turned around.  "You look like your mother.  You must be Fiona.  My name is Remus Lupin.  I'm one of your two godfathers.  The one who was left out of the loop," he said.

            "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said with a weakly mustered smile.  

            "Likewise, now Harry, we've got to go to class.  I'll talk to you later," he said with a twinkle in his eye.  He had heard everything before he had said anything.  He wanted to talk to Harry.  Fiona walked back to Professor Dumbledore's office.

            "I was just talking to her," said Harry quietly.

            "I know you were.  Why don't you explain to me what happened?  I promise I won't tell her father unless you want me to," said Professor Lupin.  "And don't tell me that nothing happened.  I heard what you were talking about.  What's been bothering you, Harry?"

            "I don't want to talk about it.  Let's just say I had a strange night," he said with a tone of finality.  After his encounter with Ryu Ran, he woke up safe in his own bed.  He found his cloak folded in his trunk.  

            "Harry, I'm not going to force you to say anything.  I want you to trust me," said Professor Lupin without another word.

AN: Harry's had a bad time in this chapter.  He's not quite sure how he feels about Fiona, even though everyone else is swearing he's in love.  This is just a weird chapter.  There are lots of clues as to who the high priestess and the order that Ryu Ran comes from.   Yes, he literally changed into water.  I liked the last part because of the conflict between Fiona and Harry.  Is it obvious that he feels something for her?  Don't be mean to Fiona here.  This is all new to her and she feels guilty about his parents.  Hmm…

Sorry for the errors here, but my beta reader's busy.  Forgive my mistakes.  ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  That's all.  ^_^


	21. Dragons

Unraveled

Chapter Twenty One: Dragons 

            Harry barely paid any attention to Professor Lupin's class.  He was still thinking of his encounter with Fiona Black.  He was now positive that she was the girl he was seeing in his visions.  How could he be so blind?  Other than him, Voldemort wanted her.  Harry gazed at his right hand for a moment.  He had grabbed her wrist and felt her pulse quicken.  He slumped into the chair because he had made a horrible impression on her.  He could also feel his face getting red that all he could do was look down at his notes.

            Ron and Hermione were looking at each other, wondering what was wrong with him.  "Harry, are you all right?" asked Professor Lupin with concern.

            "Fine," muttered Harry, feeling very stupid.  He had ruined his chances with Fiona.  _Why did I do that?  What's wrong with me?  _

            Harry wasn't the only one having a bad day, so were Fiona and Draco.  He had cut class, instead of going to Tranfiguration.  Draco simply didn't care anymore.  He couldn't stand being surrounded by everyone else.  He hated going back to the dungeons at night, knowing he wasn't completely safe.  

            Fiona came down the hall rather quickly to get back to the Headmaster's offices, colliding with Draco.  "Look where you're going!" he exclaimed.  "Fiona?  What are you doing outside of Professor Dumbledore's office?"

            "Draco!  It's so good to see a familiar face around here.  I went out for a little walk while everyone continued the meeting.  Aren't you supposed to be in class?" she asked.

            "I didn't feel like it," he replied with a shrug.

            "Oh, would you mind showing me around?" she asked.  

            "Aren't you supposed to go back to the meeting?" he asked with a raised eye.

            "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

            "Good point.  Let me show you the Quidditch field."

            He went along explaining what Quidditch was to her.  He pointed out things about the school, while she asked questions.  They were having a nice walk as they finally reached the Quidditch field.  It's size made Fiona's jaw drop.

            "That's huge.  And you play here.  Are you going to play any time soon?" asked Fiona.

            "There's a game set for next week.  I've got to get some practice done.  We're playing against Gryffindor," said Draco.

            "I'd like to see it.  I don't know if I can.  I have to ask my father first," said Fiona.  Nell told Fiona that she was no longer in charge of giving her permission to do things.  She now had to go through her father.  He was proving to be rather overprotective of her.  Sirius hardly let her go outside into the inner garden where the fountain was in the Shrieking Shack.  The house was a large house, but there was a garden in the middle, which was surrounded by the rest of the house.  Sirius had his misgivings about her being there, even for lessons.

            "Maybe, you'll get to see me beat Potter," said Draco.

            "Harry Potter?" asked Fiona.

            "There's only one in the school.  Thank goodness for that," he replied.

            "Why don't you like him?" she asked.

            "Why?  There are many reasons.  The main reason goes back generations.  It's natural.  The Malfoys have never gotten along with the Potters.  They're Aurors.  My family's into the dark arts," he answered.

            "The Blacks are Aurors.  My mother's side is a different story.  It's incomplete," said Fiona.  "Do you really play Quidditch on broomsticks?"

            "Yes, and you've never been on a broomstick, have you?" said Draco.  She shook her head.  "Come with me.  I think there's some thing we can do to pass the time."

*

            Arabella Figg was not in Hogwarts.  Instead, she was walking along Knockturn Alley waiting to meet with Severus Snape.  She waited in an inn called the Rusted Hook.  It was one of the few safe havens of Knockturn Alley where the most disreputable of persons met.  She had chosen to wait in the room for Severus rather than out in the pub.  Most of the people who came to Diagon Alley chose to stay and meet at Tom's Pub, The Leaky Cauldron.  

            A knock on the door alerted Arabella as she picked up her wand.  She called, "What brings you to my chambers?"

            "I come bearing gifts," replied a voice.  She smiled and pulled the locks open.  Severus swept in and closed the door behind him.  He re-secured the locks.  "Were you followed?" he asked.  

            "No, I made sure of that.  Severus, it's been so long since I've seen you," whispered Arabella with a smile.  

            "How are things?" demanded Severus, ignoring the look on his face.  Arabella was starting to really feel like a teenage girl again.  She always liked the dark, silent types.

            "Your goddaughter is in Hogwarts with her father and godmother.  The house in San Francisco was attacked, but the attacker may never remember his own name.  What's happened in Malfoy Manor?" she asked.

            "Things are grim.  Voldemort is moving more quickly these days.  His groups are getting ready all over the world.  Timing themselves and gearing up for an attack.  They're coordinated.  Much more coordinated than the Headmaster has predicted.  The first place Voldemort has targeted are the wizarding governments around the world.  I think he would have planned Hogwarts first, but it would be easy to detect.  He's doing it all under the notice of most of the governments.  Do you realize how easy Fudge has made it?"

            Arabella frowned.  "The Aurors have to be informed, but Dumbledore said that the alliance he is arranging with the other order must be kept a secret otherwise they won't agree to help us.  They are powerful, but I've been wondering about that.  If they're so powerful, then why didn't present themselves earlier?"

            "Have you ever seen Ryu Ran in action?  I mean in real action?" asked Severus.  She shook her head.  "I did.  Once.  The power he holds is incredible.  It's not of this world.  It's not the magic we practice.  It's a different brand all together," he continued.

            "I thought he studied in Shangri-La," she mused.

            "He did.  His father attended that school before, but his mother is Dumbledore's daughter.  His youngest daughter, and Ryu Ran is his youngest grandson.  Wei Ran was the representative of China to the Agency of Magic in the United States.  Anna Dumbledore worked for the Ministry of Magic and they met on conference in England.  They married and moved to Hawaii and had their children.  All seven of their oldest attended Hogwarts, but only Ryu attended Shangri-La.  I believe that the Headmaster has mentioned them rarely.  I believe Ryu is the only one out of the Headmasters' grandchildren, and there are quite a few of them, that became a teacher like him."

            "I see.  He does seem very fond of him.  And very proud of him.  It's strange because they keep a certain amount of formality between them.  You wouldn't think that they were related.  He takes after his father's side," said Arabella, recalling in her mind what Anna Dumbledore looked like.  She was an elegant, handsome woman with auburn hair and blue eyes like her father.  
  


            Most people didn't know about Albus Dumbledore's family and what he really did during his summer vacations away from Hogwarts.  He went to go visit his family.  He had a large family with four children, two in-laws, twenty grandchildren, and three great-grandchildren.  He was careful never to mention them openly because of the danger they would be in, especially after the loss of his wife decades ago when Grindelwald murdered his wife, Catherine.  

            Albus always looked forward to visiting Anna and Wei in Hawaii.  They had produced the most grandchildren for him.  His favorite grandson was the extremely precocious, Ryu.  He delighted in spending time with the unwilling child who called him crazy.  He saw that the child had more potential than any of his other grandchildren.  He forced him to learn how to play the piano and violin.  Albus even had Ryu over to his house during some summer, which Ryu disliked because it rained the whole time he visited.  Ryu was adamant about not going to Hogwarts.  He faced rigorous physical training that accompanied magical training in the famed school, Shangri-La.

            Shangri-La was well known, even in the Muggle world when a Muggle author stumbled upon its location and used its name in a novel.  However, most people thought it was hidden in the mountains near Tibet, but there were only Muggle monasteries there for Buddhist priests.  It's location was a secret from rival schools.  

            There was a big gap in the education of Ryu Ran.  He had disappeared to go off traveling for a few years by himself and only returned to the outside world recently.  Professor Dumbledore was the only relative who knew where he had gone and for what reason.  

            "Severus," said Arabella softly as she reached out for his left arm.  He flinched away from her, but she took it anyway.  She saw that he had wrapped his wrist in a black silk bandage.  She unwound the bandage and saw the Dark Mark.  "Oh, Severus."

            He pulled his wrist away from her, showing some distaste at her momentary weakness.  This woman was supposed to be one of the top Aurors in the world.  How dare she do something so foolish as displaying her emotions?  "I have made my decisions, Figg.  I have learned to live with them.  There is no repentance that will ever be enough for my sins," he whispered harshly.

            "I loved you once, Severus.  Although, you never let me get close.  Don't you think I know who you were really looking at when we were in school?  You didn't think I noticed?" she whispered.

            "That was more than ten years ago.  It was never meant to be," said Severus.

            "I never believed it.  If you really did, you would have killed me that night, but you didn't.  I could have turned you over to the Ministry of Magic, but I didn't.  I almost lost my job because of you.  And if anyone found out what I did, I might be sent to Azkaban."

            "Then you have a vested interest to say nothing.  Tell the Headmaster what I have said," said Severus.  

            Remus Lupin was the only one in Hogwarts, when they were students, who could ever come close to figuring out that the object of Severus' affections was Arabella Figg.  Remus knew that Severus was looking towards Lily Evan's way, but she was always with Arabella.  She was in Gryffindor, but had a spirit so much like Thalia.  However, she had more fire in her.  Her spirit was almost untamable.  Arabella was attracted to Severus because of his dark, aloof nature.  He was just as mysterious as Remus Lupin because of the secrets he hid about his involvement with Voldemort and Thalia.

            All the pranks from the Marauders never made Severus loosen his tongue.  They were an annoyance that he wanted to get rid of to make his life easier.  Finally, there was that prank that Sirius had plotted during their sixth that almost got Severus killed and indebted to James Potter from saving him.  

            Severus had his reasons to hate Sirius Black even more.  He thought that he was never good enough for Thalia.  Sirius proved it the night he had abandoned her and forced her to raise their child on her own; their family defenseless.  Sirius was not only a bad husband, but an irresponsible father.

            Arabella's friendship with the Marauders made Severus not only jealous, but he didn't think highly of her because of it.  As for Thalia's marriage to Sirius, Severus had always thought that Sirius had seduced the innocence out of her.  

            He quickly walked away from the inn, trying to ignore any feelings he had brewing inside him.  He had made his decisions long ago, and there was no turning back.  And some things were unforgivable.

*

            Fiona couldn't believe Draco had managed to talk her into this.  She was soaring above the stands on the Quidditch field.  He had talked her into trying to fly a broomstick.  Having never been afraid of heights, she agreed to do it, but had no idea what she had gotten herself into.

            "Draco!" she called out.

            "You can't stay in one spot, Fin.  You have to move," shouted Draco with a laugh as he zoomed past her.  "Come on!  Follow the leader!" as he goaded her to follow him.  

            "Come back here!  What if I fall?!" she shouted as she followed him.  

            "Are you always this slow?" he shouted as he accelerated.  "Catch me if you can!"

            Fiona sped up the broomstick, which Draco took out of the Slytherin dormitories from one of the other Quidditch players.  She was almost a natural on the broomstick, but he knew that she needed more practice with it.  It was jerking from time to time and she couldn't stop it as quickly as he could.

            "Don't be scared.  I won't let you fall," called Draco.  Fiona looked up at him with a smile.  He looked away from her because he didn't know what he'd said that made her smile.

            "It's beautiful up here.  I can see everything," she said finally.

            "I think Slytherin will be playing against Gryffindor this weekend.  I have to play against Potter and the rest of them.  I needed the practice anyway," he said with a shrug.  Actually, the rest of the Slytherin were suspicious of his behavior, and he wouldn't put it past his own team to attempt to knock him off his broomstick.

            "Let's go back down," said Fiona as she started to go back to the ground.  

            "You have to go back right now, do you? " he asked as they landed.

            "No, but I think I have to ask you something.  You said you wouldn't let me fall.  Can I ask you something?" she said.

            "What?"

            "About what's wrong.  You've been acting like your whole world is falling apart.  I know what that looks like," said Fiona quietly.

            "You wouldn't understand.  No one would.  Everyone thinks my life's perfect, but no one really sees what's wrong," said Draco.

            "I don't believe anyone's life is perfect.  And if it were, then it would be all very boring.  I never really understood my mother, but I think I do through you.  Mrs. Lawson didn't have a lot of kind things to say about your father.  He sounds like…never mind," said Fiona.

            "No, I know what you're thinking.  I know it for a fact.  My father is like Voldemort.  He wanted to be the next Dark Lord.  You see, I can see things in a different way compared to other people.  The Death Eaters have their children with breeding in mind.  You don't just marry anyone.  That's why the marriages are arranged.  Your mother would have been considered to be the best.  My mother isn't anything to scoff at either.  She's one-fourth Veela.  They have powers that include the ability to mesmerize people.  I can do it, if I concentrate hard enough," said Draco.

            "What does it have to do with what we're talking about?" asked Fiona, but sudden realization came to her.  "You think my grandfather did something to your mother?"  Her heart was sinking.

            "No, I think my father did something without your grandfather having to tell him to do anything," corrected Draco.  "I told you before that I wouldn't put it past him to kill me.  How much more for my mother?"

            "Can't you write her?" asked Fiona.

            "No.  I don't want to," replied Draco an owl swooped in at that moment.  It was his family's very expensive barn owl.

            "What?" she asked.

            Draco very carefully opened the package.  It was a letter from his father.  It was laughable.  He crumpled it and tossed it.  The package was still mostly wrapped up.  "I forgot.  Today's my birthday."

            Fiona nearly fell back in surprise.  "I didn't know.  I should have gotten you something.  I'm sorry," she said.

            "No, it's not necessary.  I really don't care," muttered Draco.  

            "What did you get?" she asked.  He decided to shut her up by opening his birthday present.  It ended up being some kind of strange cloth.  "What's that?"

            "Nothing says happy birthday better than armor.  It's wizards' armor.  We're getting ready for a war, Fin.  This whole thing is stupid," said Draco.

            "Are you afraid?" she asked.

            "Hell, yes, I'm afraid.  Either way I lose.  Voldemort wins, I lose.  He loses, I lose.  It doesn't matter.  It doesn't matter," he said in despair.

            "I won't let you fall," whispered Fiona as she placed her hand on his arm.  "Do you want to know what Sensei's name means?"

            "It means something?"

            "Ryu means "dragon", but it's the Japanese word.  I know that your name means the same.  In the West, dragons are considered to be the creations of the devil and are evil.  That's what the myths say.  But, it's different in the East.  In the East, the dragon symbolizes strength and power.  Those born on the year of the Dragon are considered to be very lucky.  Dragons above all are lucky.  That might be reason why Sensei is so interested in you," Fiona told him.

            "I don't know about that.  All I know is, there's something horrible going on in my house.  And I won't accept gifts from him," he said as he kept the package underneath his arm.  He was going to get rid of it later.

            "Don't do that.  Use it against him.  Protect yourself," whispered Fiona as she realized how fortunate she was that she had a father who loved her enough to put his life on the line for her.  

            Draco gave her no response as they walked back to the castle.  

*

            The few days around Hogwarts were uncomfortable for Draco.  The rest of his house was eyeing him suspiciously.  The only person who helped him stand it was Fiona.  They talked regularly because Professor Dumbledore allowed Draco to continue training with Ryu Ran.  

            Draco noticed that Fiona went out of her way to avoid Harry Potter.  Even in conversation, she avoided him completely.  She talked with her godfather, Remus, and her father often, and the conversation always seemed to include Harry one way or the other.  She stiffened her shoulders whenever they spoke of him.

            He wasn't the only one who noticed Fiona's behavior.  Remus had spoken with Sirius shortly after the meeting, later on during the day.

            "Harry's been acting strange lately, Padfoot," said Remus bracingly.  

            "Yes, I've noticed.  He seems preoccupied with something," agreed Sirius.

            "I didn't want to be the one to mention this.  I heard him talking to Fiona before my class," said Remus.

            "What happened?"

            "Harry asked about the crystal.  He acted like he'd seen her it before.  Fiona tried to leave, but Harry stopped her," replied Remus, carefully not mentioning how Harry grabbed Fiona's wrists so suddenly and tightly.

            Sirius looked surprised at this information.  "I thought they'd get along," he said.

            "Why?  Because he's James' son, and she's your daughter?  It would be reasonable, if they grew up together.  They grew up in two different countries underneath different circumstances.  You can't expect them to automatically get along."

            "I know, Moony.  Sometimes, I forget.  If Prongs were here, he'd want them to get along, too," said Sirius.

            "Fiona has a hard time making friends, Sirius," said Nell as she came in.  Remus looked up at the beautiful doctor.  Despite the first meeting, he looked forward to meeting her face to face.

            Sirius sighed.  "And there's Malfoy.  Of all the people in the world, why does he have to be her friend?" he asked out loud.

            "He's still better than nothing," said Nell.

            "I suppose we could have a small get together," mused Sirius.  "I don't think Harry and Fiona got to know each other that well.

            "That's a matter of opinion," muttered Remus.

            "What was that?" asked Nell.

            "Nothing.  I was just agreeing with Padfoot," said Remus with a smile.

*

            Harry and Ron walked from the library, while Hermione decided to stay there and get a jump on the next round of assignments.  "I can't believe it.  How much work is she thinking of doing before the end of the year?  Is she trying to work herself into exhaustion?" asked Ron exasperatedly.  

            "Hermione just wants to get the top grades, Ron.  It's important to her.  She's your girlfriend, you should understand that," said Harry evenly.

            "Are you going to see Snuffles again?" asked Ron.

            "I don't know.  He's busy with other things," replied Harry.

            "He wants to talk to you, and you've been avoiding him since he returned.  You're not worried about his pup, are you?  You said you weren't before," he said carefully.

            "I'm not.  Really.  I just don't know how I fit in anymore," he said.  _And I can't stop thinking of her.  I can't figure out how I feel.  I can't even face Sirius_, he thought.  

            Ron fell silent.  He wasn't stupid.  He knew that Harry was thinking of Fiona.  He was sure of it.  Harry's abrupt behavior on Halloween was enough to make Ron think that she was the girl in Harry's dreams.  Ron also observed how odd Harry acted when he came in class with Professor Lupin.  He seemed to pay attention more when she was mentioned.

            Ron had to admit that Fiona was beautiful.  She was too quiet for his tastes, and she seemed scared of her surroundings.  He couldn't blame her, but Harry wasn't giving her a very good welcome either.  He sighed.  He and Hermione both agreed that it was getting too intense around Harry.  

            Hermione told Ron that Harry's problem this year seemed more normal than the usual "staying in one piece" problem.  They felt that it was a good thing that he had normal problems for a change of pace.  Ron said they were starting to sound like Harry's parents.  It was nothing to be ashamed of because they both cared for him and wanted him to be happy.

            "Harry," said Professor Lupin from behind them.

            "Yes, Professor Lupin?" asked Harry.

            "I've come to tell you that you, Ron, and Hermione are invited to dinner this weekend after the visit to Hogsmeade.  Snuffles wants us all to get together and just enjoy each others company.  It's nothing formal," answered Professor Lupin.

            "Who else is coming?" asked Harry.

            "Well, Snuffles, Fiona, Dr. Lawson, Sensei Ran, and Draco, if he's willing."

            "Draco Malfoy?  You're inviting him?" asked Ron incredulously.  

            "Fiona wants him there.  Snuffles didn't bother to talk her out of inviting him.  He still hasn't agreed to come.  He'll probably be there because she'll make him," said Professor Lupin.

            Harry's hands rolled into fists underneath his cloak sleeves.  Remus immediately noticed.  _He is like his father_, he thought.  "So, are you going to be there?" he was predicting that Harry would answer affirmatively.

            "Yes, we'll be there," said Harry quickly.

            "We will?" asked Ron.  He stopped because of the dark look that Harry threw him.  The last time he had seen a look like that was the night that Harry thought Sirius had turned his parents over to Voldemort.  Ron had hoped never to see that look ever again.

            "Then I'll relay the message," said Professor Lupin as he gave them a smile and left.

            "Harry, just because she's friends with Malfoy doesn't mean she can't be friends with us," said Ron cautiously.

            "I don't care," muttered Harry.  "Let's go back to the tower."  

*

            "You must be careful when attempting to work with this potion, Fiona.  It's very complex.  Do you know what this potion is used for?" asked Ryu Ran.

            Fiona, who was sitting in front of a cauldron, replied.  "Wolfsbane Potion is used for lycanthrope.  It's for werewolves.  Are there real werewolves out there, Sensei?"

            "Yes, there are, but they are nothing to be afraid of in their human form.  This lesson is a combination of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions.  Do know the symptoms of lycanthrope?"

            "Yes, the victims feel extremely tired.  They tend to transform once a month during the full moon and are dangerous to humans.  Other animals that are in danger are prey, but other animals don't have to worry about them.  They really don't attack other animals, only humans.  They don't get any sleep during the days prior and after the full moon."

            "What are the ways to defend one's self from a werewolf?"

            "Um…I'm not sure," said Fiona.  "I mean, they're still humans.  It's not like they're vampires."

            "Excellent answer.  That's where this potion comes in."

            "Besides, there are worst things to be than a werewolf.  You could try being related to Voldemort.  Who am I to judge or condemn other people for being something they can't help being?"

            Sensei Ran dropped his formal tone.  "You have no reason to be afraid of yourself, Fiona.  You are not Voldemort," he said.

            "I can't help it.  You should see Harry Potter.  I can't even look him in the face.  I feel bad whenever I see him.  I feel like…I feel like…"

            "It's your fault his parents were killed?  It's not your fault, Fiona.  It happened before you were born."

            "I know.  I do.  I just can't help it.  He looks at me so strangely.  I feel like it is my fault.  I feel like this whole thing is my fault.  If Voldemort was just destroyed before he could have done anything, then none of this would have ever happened.  I wouldn't be here nor would my mother, but at least everyone would have a future."

            "What about your father?"

            "He wouldn't have been sent to Azkaban.  He wouldn't have to stay in that Hell for twelve years.  He wouldn't have to be in hiding," whispered Fiona.  

            "He loves you.  He wouldn't feel complete without your mother or you.  His life would have been empty without ever meeting your mother.  Without meaning.  You are living proof that his life has meaning."

            Fiona's eyes started to fill with tears.  "Sensei.  I don't think I can fight Voldemort.  He's my grandfather.  I can't fight him.  My mother couldn't fight him.  I don't think I can."

            "No one is expecting that from you, Fin.  I have faith in you.  I believe in you," said Ryu with a smile.  "Do not let your fear get the better of you.  Remember, you said it: he wins when you give in."

            She looked down at her potions book and wiped the tears from her eyes.  "Let's see.  I want to use Wolfsbane as the main ingredient and I'll need some time to brew this."

            Sirius spent his time trying to figure out what Ryu Ran had up his cloak.  There was something planned that Dumbledore didn't quite explain.  He knew that Fiona was brewing a potion.  Remus appeared at the hallway, taking the secret passage through to the Shrieking Shack.

            "Harry agreed to go to the dinner for himself, Ron, and Hermione.  What's going on?" asked Remus.

            "Nell went to the village to pick up some stuff for the dinner.  Fiona and her teacher are trying to brew a potion.  Nothing's exploded yet, so everything should be going fine," replied Sirius.

            "Ah, there's hope for this generation.  Speaking of potions, Arabella still hasn't returned from meeting with Snape.  So, do you know what Fiona is brewing?"

            "Nope.  Ryu Ran said it would be something useful.  Whatever that means.  I'm still trying to figure him out."

            "Sirius, I didn't want to mention this in front of Nell, but I've been thinking about Harry's behavior lately."

            "Yes, you said that Harry mentioned a "her" after his accident on the broomstick.  How many people heard it?"

            "A lot of people.  Professor Dumbledore had a talk with Harry before I came to go and see him at the infirmary.  Harry's been staring off into space in my class.  He's your godson, so I thought you might be able to figure out what's wrong with him or at least talk to him."

            "You mean he's been staring off into space?  Is it my imagination or is he getting mad easily these days?" asked Sirius.

            Remus nodded.  "I see.  He is old enough to date.  Is he seeing someone?"

            "Not that I've noticed.  Ron and Hermione are dating, even though they're keeping it quiet.  Hermione reminds me of Lily, while Ron reminds me of you," smiled Remus.  "Harry's like his father."

            "I'll take care of it.  I just don't know if I can go through another round of this.  Another round of a Potter in love.  How is it possible for him to act just like Prongs, but without being raised the same way?" said Sirius as he rubbed his temples.  He sighed and smiled.  "It's great though.  I'm glad.  I just hope it won't be as hard for Harry as it was for James.  Lily had James practically crawl through Hell for her.  Or it could be just as hard.  Either way, it's sort of like old times, except—"

            The door at the study burst open.  "I can't believe I burned my own Wolfsbane.  Aw…it's going to take even longer," said Fiona in a frustrated voice.  Her dried Wolfsbane had caught fire at the cauldron before she could even add it in.  "Hello, Dad.  Uncle Remus.  I have to go and get more Wolfsbane," she explained as she walked off to the inner garden with a basket.  

            "Be sure to pick the fresh ones," called Ryu as he came out of the study.  "Hello, Professor Lupin."

            "You were saying?" asked Remus.

            "I'm older and more mature.  The proof just went to go and get some more Wolfsbane.  What are you making her brew?" asked Sirius.  

            "Wolfsbane Potion," replied Ryu with a shrug.  Remus' eyes widened slightly.  He asked Sirius not to tell Fiona just yet that he was a werewolf.  Almost everyone knew, but Draco didn't really say anything.  Fiona hadn't spent enough time with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to know about Remus' condition.  "You don't have anything to worry about, Professor Lupin.  Your goddaughter has a lot of compassion for those who cannot help being what they are.  You needn't hide what you are."

            Fiona came back with a basket full of Wolfsbane.  A lock of her hair feel right in front of her face.  She blew at it.  "Are the students done for today at Hogwarts, Uncle Remus?" she asked.

            "Yes," he replied with a nod.

            "Great.  I'm the only person who's still at school.  Oh, I deserve it.  I'm behind schedule anyway," she said.  

            "Sensei Ran," said Draco Malfoy as he walked in.

            "Now, I feel better," said Fiona.

            "You are ready for your martial arts training?" asked Ryu.  

            "Yes," replied Draco.  He was getting better with each passing lesson.  However, he's reflexes were still slower than Fiona's and Harry's.

            "What am I supposed to do while you work with him, Sensei?" asked Fiona.

            "Keep brewing the potion," replied Ryu.  "And be careful.  You may be tested on it."

            "What's the point?  There's no one to test it on," mumbled Fiona.  Remus looked at her and turned to look at Sirius.

            "It's up to you," said Sirius with a shrug.

            "Fiona," said Remus quietly.

            "Yes?"

            "I'm a werewolf," he admitted with a sigh as he waited for a response.

            "Oh."

            "Is that all you have to say?" he asked.  It wasn't the normal reaction he got from people.  He was still getting letters from parents who didn't want him teaching in Hogwarts.  

            "It's not a bad thing.  There are a lot of worse things you can be, Uncle Remus," said Fiona with a slight smile.  "As long as you can accept me, then I don't have a problem with you, Mr. Moony.  You guys were out of control in school.  I'm surprised you both graduated."

            Sirius started laughing.  Remus gave her a smile.  "Thank you.  I didn't have a problem graduating.  I was the one babysitting your father," he told her.

            "I didn't need a babysitter," scoffed Sirius.

            "I have to go back and finish the potion.  Later," said Fiona as she graced them with a bright smile.

            "You see, Moony?  Not a problem.  She's cute and smart.  Just like me," said Sirius proudly.

            "I was thinking she took more after her mother," corrected Remus.

            "What you don't think I'm that smart?" 

            "No, I don't think you're that cute.  You're sort of annoying."

            Sirius laughed.  "But, she's smart like me, right?"

            "Yes.  What she doesn't have in looks from you, she makes up in personality," agreed Remus.

            "Just checking."

            Two more hours passed before Draco and Ryu returned.  Draco was soaked in sweat and bruised all over.  His cheek had a massive bruise, due to his inability to block properly.  He was tired, but oddly satisfied by the physical activity. 

            "Are you all right?" asked Remus with some concern.

            "Fine.  Just tired," replied Draco.

            "I'll get you some butterbeer," said Ryu Ran.  "Sit down before you collapse."

            "How come I haven't seen Fiona do any of this stuff?" asked Draco out loud.

            "She's a brown belt.  They practice in the mornings before you get here.  You wouldn't stand a chance against her," said Sirius.  

            Fiona opened the double doors at the den and came out.  She blew once again at the loose locks of hair around her face.  "Done," she announced proudly.

            Ryu Ran came back in with two bottles of butterbeer and handed it to his students.  "I'll go and check.  You have a seat next to Draco," he ordered as he went into the den.

            She took a seat a little further away from him because of the sweaty smell.  She bit her lip nervously, hoping that she had made the potion correctly.  She wasn't strong in potion brewing or transfiguration.  A few minutes later, Ryu Ran emerged from the den with a smile on his face.

            "Excellent.  It appears to be perfect," he commented as he marked the grade down on the roll of parchment he had.

            "But, it was smoking.  Was it supposed to be smoking?" she asked.

            "Yes," replied Remus with a sigh.  He stood up.  "Do you want to test it?"

            "No," said Fiona as she stood up.  "I don't think that's a good idea.  It's the first time I ever brewed it.  Why don't you just wait for the Potions teacher to brew it?  Or Aunt Nell, she's really good."

            "It's all right," insisted Remus.

            "Dad, stop him," Fiona pleaded with Sirius.  He shook his head.  "It will be fine.  How are we supposed to know if it worked or not?" he said.

            "But, he could get sick or something.  I know I have a surplus of godparents, but I really don't want to kill any of them off."

            It was too late because Remus had sampled the potion.  "Oh, great," muttered Fiona as she sank back into her seat.  Draco had a smirk on his face.  

            "It tastes right.  Just as awful as it should be," remarked Remus.

            "It's still a long way off from the full moon.  You didn't have to drink it," said Draco finally with a laugh.

            Fiona's jaw dropped, but she quickly closed her mouth.  "Why did you drink it then?" she asked Remus.

            "Thank you for not acting like people normally do when they find out the truth about me," he said to her simply as he kissed her on the forehead.  All she could do was smile.

AN: Fiona gets to know Remus better here.  Isn't that nice?  Some other fun, teenage things are coming up.  Or rather high school style stuff.  It'll be fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  No money.  You can't squeeze blood out of a turnip. 


	22. GreenEyed Monster

Unraveled

Chapter Twenty-Two: Green-Eyed Monster

            The night of the dinner approached long before anyone else knew it.  Nell and Ryu Ran spent their time preparing the meals.  The dinner was going to be a small gathering of nine people: Sirius, Remus, Nell, Ryu, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fiona, and Draco.  He'd agreed most reluctantly until Fiona pinned his arm during a practice session and forced him to come.  

            Nell was sure it was going to be as tense as the first dinner with Sirius and Draco.  Fiona and Draco had to continue lessons.  Draco wasn't showing up for lessons at Hogwarts anymore, and for some unknown reason, the Headmaster allowed him to continue lessons with Ryu Ran.  The lessons were now combined with magic.  

            Both students were learning how to do illusions that were so life like that they fooled Sirius and Nell.  Fiona and Draco even tricked Remus into thinking he had hit a dead end during a visit.  Both were reprimanded by their sensei, while Fiona received further punishment from her father.  Sirius caved only after a few hours because of her pouting.

            Sirius watched them carefully to make sure they didn't arrange any strange illusions for the dinner.  Remus was to arrive later with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  Fiona was folding origami paper into cranes.  

            "What are you doing?" asked Draco.

            "Folding paper," she replied.

            "What are you going to do with those?" he asked.

            "Watch," she said as she waved her wand at the flock of paper cranes.  They turned into sparrows and flew out a nearby window into the garden.  "Pretty cool, huh?"

            Sirius smiled.  He was amazed at her progress.  "Not bad," said Draco.

            "Dad, what did you think?" she asked with a smile.

            "Very impressive. What else can you make?" asked Sirius.

            "Hmm…I think I can make a dog."  Fiona started folding another piece of black paper.  After a couple of minutes, she folded it into a dog.  "Look, it's you," she said as she handed it to him.

            "Don't you mean, Scruffy?" he asked with a smile.

            "It could be Scruffy," she agreed.

            "I can't believe you still play with toys," said Draco with a smirk.

            "Let me enjoy my childhood," said Fiona as she charmed the paper into coming to life.  The paper dog started parading around the table.  "Sit," she commanded, which it did.  

            "We're here," announced Remus as he stepped in with the trio.  Draco's face had a dark look on it as he glared at them and put his wand away.  Fiona smiled at Remus and avoided Harry's gaze.  

            "You haven't been to class, Malfoy.  Are you planning to flunk out of Hogwarts?" asked Ron.

            "What?  Miss me, Weasley?" drawled Draco.

            Fiona stood up.  "Draco, stop."  She looked at Ron and Hermione, but avoided Harry again.  "Why don't you tell me what's going on in the real world?  Draco's not very good at telling stories," she said politely.

            Harry seemed to clutch his jaw each time Fiona spoke Draco's name.  It show that they knew each other intimately.  It was close to driving him insane.  Hermione obliged her by telling her about the classes and the upcoming tests they had to take.  Ron rolled his eyes at her, and said, "She doesn't want to hear about that, Hermione.  We'll tell you about the Quidditch game that's coming up."

            "Like she wants to hear about that," muttered Hermione.

            "It's against the Slytherins," said Ron.  "Harry and Malfoy will be going toe-to-toe for the match because they're the seekers."

            "You didn't tell me," said Fiona as she looked at Draco.

            "It's not important," he drawled.

            "That's because you lose each time you've come up against Harry, Malfoy," said Ron.

            Draco's eyes narrowed at Ron.  Sirius and Remus didn't say much because they were watching Harry most of the time.  They noticed how tense he seemed and how he gave the impression that he was looking back and forth between Fiona and Draco.  

            "You must be a really good Quidditch player, Harry," commented Fiona as she took one short, direct glance at him.  

            "Are you kidding?  He's the youngest player to play in the whole school for over a century," said Ron.

            "And his father didn't have to buy broomsticks for the other team like someone we know.  He got his talent from his father," said Hermione.

            Fiona stole a sidelong glance at Draco, who noticeably stiffened at the mention of his father.  "Let's talk about something else," she decided tactfully.

            "How far along are you?" asked Harry quietly.  "With your magic."

            She looked startled by him talking to her directly.  His emerald eyes caught her ruby ones for a moment.  "Fine.  We're doing practical illusions along with almost all the regular lessons Hogwarts offers."

            "Illusions?" asked Hermione.

            "Yes, Granger.  We're not talking simple transfiguration, but grand scale.  We fooled Professor Lupin into thinking he had hit a dead end a few days ago when he came here," said Draco.

            "I got grounded for a few hours," said Fiona with a smile at her father.

            Harry watched her as she pulled one lock of her hair behind her ear as she talked.  It was getting longer these days.  She hadn't bothered keeping it short.  It usually grew fast, so she had to get it cut at least every two weeks.  She hadn't cut her hair since her mother died.  Her voice was soothing.  He could sit there just watching her for hours on end, if he allowed himself to do so.  

            "I'm going to go set up the table.  Draco, come with me," she said as she stood up and hit him on the shoulder.

            "What?  Do I look like a servant?" he asked.

            "Yes.  Now, come and help me," she replied as she pulled on his ear.  "Ow!"

            "Do it," ordered Sirius.

            Draco stood up slowly, and Fiona grabbed his arm hurling him forward.  She let go quickly, which almost caused him to fall on the floor.  Luckily, he saved himself in time.  His hair shaded over his face, and he had to run his fingers through it, so he could see.  Fiona laughed at him as she walked ahead of him.  "You did that on purpose!  You brat!  Come back here and apologize," he commanded.

            "Over your dead body.  And I wouldn't tempt me, if I were you," she called back.  He grumbled some more as he followed her.

            "I'm starting to have a hard time figuring out who's a bad influence on who," said Remus thoughtfully.

            "Harry, how are you?" asked Sirius, snapping him to attention.  He was busy watching Fiona leave to notice much else.

            "Fine.  Never better," replied Harry.  

            Ron and Hermione looked away.  Ron knew for sure he was lying.  He looked at Remus who seemed to be gesturing for Hermione and him to follow.  They both looked at each other and stood up.  "Let me show you the training area, Hermione.  Ron, there's an indoor place where they practice the martial arts that you might be interested in seeing," said Remus as he lead them out of the living room.

            Harry had stood up to follow them, but Sirius' hand prevented him from leaving.  "Harry, we need to talk," said Sirius in a frank voice.

            "What about?" asked Harry without looking at him.

            "We've been wondering what's wrong with you.  You've been sleeping a lot lately and that accident with your broomstick.  Your scar was hurting you, wasn't it?" 

            "I don't want to talk about it!" flared Harry.

            Sirius sighed.  At least he knew what to do with that temper, he wasn't James' best friend since childhood for nothing.  "Everyone's worried about you.  Me, most of all, Harry.  Just tell me what's bothering you.  Let me help you.  Just because Fiona is here, doesn't mean you ceased to exist to me.  I was hoping you'd get along with her."

            "Then tell me why you're letting Draco Malfoy be friends with her?" demanded Harry as he glared at Sirius, who was surprised by the flames in his eyes.

            He paused for a moment, carefully contemplating his answer.  "Harry, she's a lot like her mother.  I can't crush her spirit, not after all that's happened to her.  Thalia was like that.  I couldn't keep her from doing things that made her happy.  Severus Snape was Thalia's best friend and he's also Fiona's godfather.  He stayed away because he hated me.  It tore Thalia apart having to choose like that.  I just don't think it's fair to keep Fiona from the only friend she's got, even if it's Malfoy.  I lost my wife because I couldn't accept some very important things about her.  I can't lose my daughter, too.  She's the most important person in my life.  I've paid attention to her and Draco.  Yes, they're engaged by Voldemort, but neither wants to marry the other.  He's her friend.  The only friend she's got," he said softly.

            Harry's hands were still balled into fists.  "You don't understand.  I don't want Malfoy near her," he said angrily.

            Sirius regarded him carefully.  A thought dawned on him; Harry acted like James had, especially when other boys paid attention to Lily before.  "You hardly know her, Harry," said Sirius slowly, attempting to process the information that had presented itself.

            "She won't look me in the eye, Sirius.  Malfoy said something about me.  I'm sure of it," said Harry.  

            "I don't know if he did or not, Harry.  I'll ask Fiona," Sirius assured him.  "Please don't be mad."

            "I'm not mad!  Who says I'm mad?!" roared Harry.  

            "I know a mad Potter and an Evans when I see one, Harry.  I can see both right now," said Sirius as he tried to calm him down.

            "I am not mad," repeated Harry in a lower voice.  "I just can't believe that you trust Malfoy.  He's no different than he was before.  You can't trust him with your daughter.  Or, don't you care about her safety?"

            Sirius pursed his lips.  He would have said something to discipline him.  He should have.  However, he could see why Harry was so worked up.  His daughter wasn't even fourteen yet.  _She's too young to go out with anyone.  Even Harry.  Maybe next year_, he thought.  Still Harry's intentions were a lot cleaner than Sirius' when he was his age.  Harry was truly his father's son.  "Why do you care so much about her safety, Harry?" he asked.

            Harry looked stunned for a moment.  Then he looked suddenly flustered as he broke a stare from Sirius.  "It's…it's just that…well…she's your daughter, right?  You and my dad were best friends.  Practically brothers.  Shouldn't I worry like that, too?  Besides, this is Malfoy we're talking about."

            Draco was setting the table just in the next room because Fiona had bullied him into it.  She knew how to twist his thumb painfully.  He could hear everything that Potter and Black were saying.  Fiona was in the kitchen because Nell had asked her help.  Draco couldn't see anything, but he had a smirk on his face.  _So, Potter likes Fiona?  We'll see about that,_ he thought as he set the table.

            Nell emerged from the kitchen.  "Are you sure you know where you're putting the utensils, Draco?" she asked him.

            "Yes, is dinner ready yet?" he asked in a louder voice.  He didn't want her to hear about Potter. Not yet.  He wanted to talk to him first.

            "Sure, let me go and tell them," said Nell as she went towards the living room.

            "No, wait.  Um…why don't you check what I did?" he asked as he took a long stride over to her.  

            "O-okay.  I'll check.  Could you go and gather everyone?" she asked.

            "It would be my pleasure, Dr. Lawson," he said to her kindly.  She turned her back.  The trademark Malfoy smirk appeared on his lips.  He walked over to the living room and found Sirius and Harry standing a good distance appear from each other.

            "Dinner's ready," Draco drawled.  

            "Fine," said Harry, growing tired of the conversation he was having with Sirius.  He walked off and nudged shoulders with Draco.  Both boys were the same height.  Harry and Draco were almost six feet tall.

            "Watch it, Potter," warned Draco.

            "Then stay out of my way, Malfoy," said Harry as he continued without turning around.

            Sirius gazed at Draco calmly.  "Are you going out of your way to provoke him?" he asked.

            "Of course not.  Why would I?"

            Sirius looked at him again as he walked passed him to go to the dining room.  Draco obligingly stepped out of his way.  He went off to go look for Professor Lupin and the others.  He found them in the den, which Fiona was using as a potions lab.

            "Dinner's ready," announced Draco.

            Remus nodded.  "Oh, by the way, Professor Lupin.  Mr. Black has talked to Potter.  Just thought you ought to know," said Draco as he walked ahead of them.  

            "What did that ferret mean?" asked Hermione.

            "I have no idea.  Do you think Harry told Sirius what was wrong?" asked Ron.

            "I'm not sure.  But, it seems that Draco is up to something," replied Remus.

            The guests gathered at the table with Sirius as Ryu and Nell brought out the beginning courses.  Fiona came in with the bread.  She took a seat next to her father and Nell.  Harry sat directly across from her with Ron and Hermione on either side of him.  Draco sat between Remus and Ryu.  Remus was next to Sirius.  

            "Are we going to see the Quidditch game on Saturday, Dad?" asked Fiona.

            "You can go as along as you stay with Remus, Hermione, Nell, and Master Ran," replied Sirius.

            "You aren't coming?" she asked, unable to hide her disappointment.

            "I can't, Fiona.  You know that," he told her affectionately.

            She bit her lip.  She wished she could go out in public with her father like other children.  It was so strange to be living in near hiding.  She was barely allowed to leave the house.  She looked straight across the room and caught Harry's eyes for a moment again.  She quickly redirected her attention to her food as she bit her lip nervously.  _Why does he keep looking at me like that?  I don't understand.  But…he does have beautiful eyes.  So intense.  They're almost hypnotic, _she thought.

            Draco observed carefully.  It was fine if Fiona liked Harry.  He didn't want to marry her, but of all the people in the world, why did it have to be his worst enemy?  Draco wasn't the only one to notice the look.  Ron noticed it as well and caught Hermione's knowing gaze.  

            Remus also watched carefully.  He caught Sirius' eye.  Fiona avoided Harry again.  There was something too strange about him.  She didn't know, but he looked at her like he knew her.  

            "Are you all right, Fiona?" asked Nell with a sigh.

            "What?  Yeah, I'm fine.  I'm just tired.  My school days are longer than most people's, Aunt Nell.  Excuse me.  I need some air," she said as stood up.

            Everyone else looked stunned, but Draco broke the silence.  "You've watched her grow up," he said to Nell.  "Does she always leave the table like that?"  This time, he didn't bother to follow her.  Harry spent the rest of the dinner in virtual silence.

*

            Dinner concluded soon after that, Remus had to escort the trio back with Draco to Hogwarts.  Fiona didn't even show up for dessert.  Harry and Draco didn't even throw insults at each other.  They glared at each other, making Ron and Hermione very uncomfortable.  At least they knew how to handle insults, but this was just frightening.

            Sirius sighed as he looked at Remus.  "I'm going to go look for Fiona," said Nell as soon the guests left.

            "No, I'll go talk to her," said Sirius as he went to go look for her.  He had a vague idea where she had gone.  He walked outside and found her perched on top of the roof.  He apparated next to her.  "Fiona, are you all right?"

            "I don't know.  I feel strange.  Why are you making me get along with Harry Potter?" she asked him point blank.

            "I grew up with his father.  We never thought of having children.  In fact, if it wasn't for Harry, you probably wouldn't be here.  Your mother absolutely fell in love with him when he was born.  She wanted a baby of our own," said Sirius as he gave her a lopsided grin.

            "He's strange, Dad.  He really is.  He doesn't like me.  I don't see why you're forcing us to like each other just because his dad and you were friends."

            "Harry's been through a lot more than you know, Fiona.  I want to give him a sense of family.  A sense of belonging.  He's a part of our family.  I promised James and Lily that I would take care of him in case anything happened to them.  Nell made the same promise to your mother, do you want me to break the promise I made?" he asked her.

            "No.  I just wished he'd stop looking at me like he hated me," she said feebly.  

            Sirius shook his head.  "Are you sure of that?" he asked.

            She nodded earnestly.  "What else would he feel?  My grandfather murdered his parents, Dad.  I don't blame him," she said.  "He should hate me.  It's only natural."

            Sirius sighed for a moment.  "The stars.  They're beautiful, aren't they?"

            "Yes," she agreed.  "They are.  They're almost the most beautiful things I've ever seen."  The most beautiful things Fiona had ever seen were Harry Potter's mesmerizing emerald eyes.

*

            Harry tried his best to get some sleep.  Tomorrow was Friday, and he had to get through to Saturday where he could fight Malfoy legitimately without drawing any added attention.  The Slytherin Quidditch team was stronger than ever.  He just wanted to beat Draco in front of Fiona.  He didn't even care whether or not it impressed her.  He just had to wipe that smirk off the ferret's face.

            He tossed and turned before falling asleep.  He had another strange dream.  He saw himself in dress robes headed for the Great Hall.  Fiona was outside, looking in.  He started walking towards her as he heard the music play…

            Harry woke up with a jolt.  She looked so left out.  Even Draco Malfoy wasn't there, but he was coming towards her.  A realization came to him, Draco was no where to be seen in all the dreams he had had of Fiona.  It was just him and her.  He found himself smiling at that thought. 

            He would have stayed like that all day, had Ron not pulled the curtains open.  "Harry!" he said loudly.  Harry had to shield his eyes from the sudden glare of sunlight.  Ron handed him his glasses.  "Why are you smiling like that?"

            "I'm just happy.  That's all," said Harry as he got out of bed and stretched his arms.  He smiled again as he gathered his things to get ready for class.  Another half hour passed, before they were ready to face the day.

            "You're looking happy this morning," observed Hermione.  She threw Ron a questioning glance, but he merely shrugged.  He didn't know what made him so happy either.

            They went to class, and for most of the day, Harry's good mood lingered.  Until after school, when Draco decided it was time to talk to him.  "Potter," he called out.

            Harry paused and turned.  "What do you want Malfoy?" he demanded.

            "Unless you want me broadcasting it, I suggest you just come with me.  I've already left my cronies behind.  I suggest you ditch Granger and Weasley," said Draco.

            "You little…" started Ron, but he stopped when Harry held up his hand.  He started walking towards Malfoy.  "Harry!  Don't go!" shouted Hermione.

            "I'll be fine.  I'll see you both at the tower," said Harry calmly.

            Harry walked towards Draco.  "Do you mind if we talk some place more private?" suggested Draco.  There was no way he was going to embarrass Fiona on such a public scale.  Harry nodded and followed him.  Neither of them had any idea that Ryu Ran had brought her on Hogwarts grounds with Dumbledore's permission to go look at the Herbology greenhouses.  

            "What is it you want, Malfoy?" asked Harry when they were finally far enough from the castle.

            "I just wanted to warn you, Potter, before you got any other ideas," started Draco with a smirk.

            "What the Hell are you talking about, Malfoy?" demanded Harry impatiently.  

            "About Fiona Black.  I don't need glasses, Potter.  Not like you.  I'm not blind.  I can see what's going on.  My warning is simple: don't even bother trying."

            "What?  Who are you to tell me what to do, Malfoy?!" shouted Harry as he advanced forward.  Draco stepped back calmly.

            "Potter, wake up.  You aren't good enough for her.  You should see that.  She's bloody brilliant.  She can blow Granger off the map with her brains.  And she's a musical prodigy, too.  Didn't know that did you, Potter?  She's way beyond you.  I thought it was best not to make you work hard to get her attention.  You haven't got a chance," Draco drawled on.

            Harry was unable to keep his temper in check any longer.  "WHAT ABOUT YOU MALFOY?!  AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO MARRY HER?!" he roared.

            Draco looked unsurprised at Harry's sudden outburst.  He was expecting it.  "I am.  That much you know.  I have no intention of marrying her.  Otherwise I would have already told her about it.  No.  I don't want to marry her.  There is no point in concerning her with it," said Draco with a dismissive hand.

            "I'm not good enough for her either, Potter.  I know that, too.  She's in her own class.  Neither of us can hope to get that close," he continued.  

            "You can't be the judge of who she will like or not," said Harry icily.  He suddenly realized that he had exposed himself completely because of the look on Malfoy's face.  

            "I would take my advice, if I were you, Potter.  Give up.  You haven't got a chance," said Draco.  "This is the first and last time I'll ever do you a favor.  I suggest you take it."

            He started to walk off.  Harry had no idea what came over him.  All logical reasoning had escaped him.  All he could feel was sheer rage.  Without thinking, he walked over to Draco and pulled him, surprising him.  Harry's fist landed on his stomach.  He doubled over in pain for a moment.  Harry didn't stop there.  

            Draco blocked him quickly, but found that Harry was too fast for him.  A blow hard landed on his face, cutting his lip.  Draco fought back and hit him in the face, only bruising his cheek.  "DAMN POTTER!  WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" shouted Draco.

            Harry pushed Draco all the way up against a tree as he continued to punch his stomach.  Draco pushed him away with all his strength, but found that Harry easily blocked.  "YOU CAN GO TO FUCKING HELL, MALFOY!" roared Harry as his arm pulled back for a punch that would have most likely knocked him out for sure.  Another hand came in and stopped Harry's arm.

            Harry felt his arm twisted awkwardly.  "Move and your arm will break," whispered a soft, calm voice from behind him.  Harry's eyes widened as Fiona's voice registered.  He relaxed his body and closed his eyes.  Draco, who was badly beaten, said nothing.  

            Fiona released Harry.  She did something that tore him apart.  She didn't even so much as look at him as she went to go check on Draco.  "Are you all right?" she asked him.  Harry backed up.  His lip had a nasty bruise on it.  Other than that, he was relatively unharmed.  He couldn't believe what came over him.  He couldn't believe he had done that.  

            He started to back away even further.  Finally, he turned around and walked away as fast as he could before he broke off running for the castle.  He ran until he got back into the tower.  Peeves the Poltergeist was so surprised that he couldn't even comment as he spun in midair because of the breeze Harry had caused.

            Harry would have continued running, but someone stopped him.  Professor Lupin had emerged from his office.  "Harry!" he called.  Harry stopped and looked at Professor Lupin.  "What happened?" he asked quietly as his eyes fell on Harry's lip.

            "Nothing," muttered Harry weakly.

            "Come with me before I'm forced to give you detention," warned Professor Lupin in a way that Harry had never heard before.  He walked with him into the office.  "Have a seat."

            Harry took a seat as Professor Lupin shut the door.  He avoided his gaze.  "I'm asking you again.  What happened?" repeated Professor Lupin.  

            Harry stiffened up.  He was in a bit of pain because of what had happened.  He looked straight into his eyes.  "Harry.  You have to give me an answer.  If you do not, you will have detention," said Professor Lupin with a sigh.  "Please."

            "When is my detention?" asked Harry with a resigned sigh.  There was no way he was going to tell Professor Lupin and allow all this to get back to Sirius.  

            Remus didn't look unruffled by Harry's response.  He had expected it.  "Fine, you have detention with me.  I'll tell you later.  Go and get yourself cleaned up."

            Harry stood up and left the office.  Remus sighed.  "Why must I go through this again, Prongs?  Wasn't once enough?" he said as he sank into his chair.

            Ron and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room anxiously waiting for Harry to come in.  When he did, they stood up in surprise.  "What happened?" asked Hermione as she walked up to him.  

            "Leave me alone," said Harry as he stalked off to his room to get cleaned up.  

            "What do you think happened?" asked Hermione as she watched his back.

            "I don't now, but I think we'd better see what happened to Malfoy first," said Ron.

            Meanwhile, Fiona had helped Draco to his feet.  She supported him by placing his arm over her shoulder.  He couldn't walk straight because of the blows to his stomach.  "I don't know where we can go.  Do you want to go to the infirmary?" she asked.  

            "No," mumbled Draco.  "No one should see you come into the castle."  

            "Where then?" she asked.  

            "Where did you come from?" he asked.

            "The greenhouses," she replied.  

            "It's Professor Sprout's done for the day.  It's empty.  Let's go to the greenhouse that you were in," he said as his head started to loll.  

            Fiona helped him into the greenhouse.  She used her wand to conjure up some cold compresses and pressed it against his pale skin.  "What happened?" she asked quietly.  

            "Potter.  You saw," he told her.

            "That's not a good enough answer," she said.  "What did you do?"

            "I didn't do anything, Fin.  Look at me, do you really think I could have done anything?" asked Draco.  His lip was cut and a black eye was starting to show.

            "I know you, Draco Malfoy.  I know that you said something.  It was something you said that set him off like that," said Fiona as she narrowed her eyes.

            "Don't you believe me?" he sputtered.

            "Of course, I believe that he threw the first punch, but you said the first thing to set him off," she said.  "What did you say?"

            He looked at her.  He couldn't tell her.  Why?  He wasn't sure.  "Nothing.  Nothing worth mentioning, Fin.  Look, Potter and I don't get along.  It's part of the natural order of things.  Malfoys have always fought Potters.  Potters have always fought Malfoys.  It's part of the circle of life," he said nonchalantly.

            She eyed him suspiciously as she tended to his wounds.  "I'll tell you one thing.  He's not going to get away with this.  McGonagall's going to hear about this, and the Gryffindor Golden Boy will go down before the Quidditch game," added Draco.

            She suddenly stopped what she was doing and glared at him.  "Don't you dare!" she shouted.  The plants were disturbed.  She lowered her voice.  "Don't you dare," she repeated.

            "Why shouldn't I?  He threw the first punch.  We've been exchanging words for years, and it's never come down to this.  Potty's gone too far this time, Fin.  Whose side are you on?"

            "Don't.  Please?  It'll make you look bad, too.  I'm not on anyone's side, Draco," said Fiona.

            "I don't care.  As long as Potter gets what he deserves," insisted Draco with a shake of his head as he struggled to get back on his feet.  

            "Please.  Do it for me.  I'm not asking for much, Draco.  Just don't get him into any trouble.  Please," pleaded Fiona.  She was still on her knees.  He took one look at her and sighed.

            "Fine, but we're not telling anyone about this.  Got it?"

            "Tell anyone about what?"

            "Exactly."

*

            Harry cleaned himself up, but the bruise wouldn't go away.  He thought of going over to Madame Pomfrey, but decided not to.  All the Gryffindors wanted to know what happened.  Fred and George managed to get the crowd away from Harry, who was now distraught.

            He couldn't shake the feeling he had.  He had never felt this way before about anything or anyone.  He felt horribly crushed.  She had made her choice and sided with the ferret.  Part of him wished he had pounded him harder, but another part of him was conscious of the fact that it was his actions that lend to all this.  He sighed as he tipped his head back.  He was sitting on one of the stuffed chairs in the common room.  He was also in a dark corner.

            He could hear whispering.  "Did you hear?  Harry Potter got into a fight," said a first year.

            "Who do you think he fought with?"

            "No one knows."

            "He's not talking."

            Harry sighed.  He was waiting for Professor Lupin to report this to McGonagall and his detention.  If Professor Lupin didn't do it, then Malfoy would.  Harry was sure of it.  Then the news would spread all the way to Dumbledore, and Sirius would be informed for sure.  _Great.  Maybe I should have just said something before_, he thought.

            "Harry," said Ginny softly as she approached him carefully.  "You didn't come down for dinner.  Um…Draco Malfoy.  He was there.  He looked pretty beaten up.  Professor Figg's back.  She asked what happened in front of everyone, but he didn't say anything.  Did you fight him, Harry?"

            He turned his head away.  He'd liked Cho for over a year and nothing liked this had happened.  She even went with Cedric Diggory for the Yule Ball, and Harry was able to attend it without losing his temper.  He was jealous, but this was different.  He had never felt so strongly before.  But, why Fiona Black of all the people in the world?  She was not better than him.

            Fiona was the granddaughter of the Voldemort, a mass murderer.  He had murdered Harry's parents.  He shouldn't have any feelings like the ones he was experiencing.  Maybe that was it.  That was Voldemort's plan: to distract him, to make him feel things he wasn't supposed to, and to make him do things he normally didn't do.  He swallowed.  _Stop thinking about her.  She's not worth it._

            "Ginny, leave him alone," said Ron quietly.  Ginny sighed and stood up.  She looked at Harry one more time before rejoining her brothers.

            After dinner, the rumors spread that the two Quidditch seekers had the biggest fight ever.  Most assumed it was done with wands, not with fists.  Most were able to guess that Harry won the fight because of the lack of injuries on his body.  He refused to even talk to Ron and Hermione.

            The next morning, Saturday, Harry woke up later than the rest of the Quidditch team.  He came to find Hedwig waiting for him.  "Good luck," said a note from Sirius.  Harry suddenly remembered that Fiona would be attending the game.  Remus saw him walk in.  They both made eye contact as Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall.

            The boys glared at each other.  Draco's lip was healing after Fiona got some salve for it, but he still had a black eye.  He still had bruises on his torso and arms from where Harry had hit him.  Harry had developed a bruise on his leg.  Neither boy went to go see Madame Pomfrey for their injuries.  Professor Dumbledore watched them.  Professor McGonagall knew what had transgressed, but she couldn't do anything about it unless Draco Malfoy complained, and so far he wasn't budging.  She had little choice, but to watch the boys as she looked at Dumbledore, who shook his head.

            "I haven't seen this in a while," he told Remus.

            "I never thought I'd see it again," said Remus.

            "We'll get them today, Harry," assured Ron.  Harry nodded.  He was going to knock Malfoy off his broomstick, if necessary.  Ron scooted away from Harry at that moment.  There might as well be smoke coming out of his ears.  The rest of the team looked at Harry apprehensively.  

            "Harry, we've got to fight them smart.  Not mad," warned Fred as gently as possible.

            Draco was happy to see that Potter was allowing his anger to cloud his judgment.  He smirked to himself as he took a sip of pumpkin juice.  He was sore, but still very pleased with himself.  All the Slytherins harassed him, Pansy Parkinson tried to treat his injuries until he told her to shove off.  He wanted to people to at least see what the Gryffindor Golden Boy was capable of. 

            Harry glared at him again.  Draco smirked and held his goblet up high as if to make a toast.  This went beyond their past childish competitions.  There was no way Draco was going to let Harry take his best friend from him.  No way in Hell would he let that happen.  He'd knock him off his broomstick first.

            Less than half an hour later, the teams were suiting up for the game.  Harry wasn't being a very effective team captain by not speaking to the rest of the team.  He left Fred unofficially in charge of giving the plays to the team.  "We could just say you don't feel well enough to play," offered Katie.

            "No," said Harry.  It was the first thing he had said all morning.  They all marched out to the field where Madame Hooch waited for them.  The Slytherins showed up on the other side.  Draco was supposed to be team captain, but with his absence, he wasn't really fit to be captain.  It really didn't matter to him anyway.

            "Team Captains, shake hands," ordered Madame Hooch.  The Slytherin captain shook hands tightly with Harry.  

            Fiona was sitting next to Remus, Nell, and Hermione.  Ryu Ran was sitting next to Professor Dumbledore.  Professor McGonagall assumed her usual seat next to Lee Jordan.  

            A lot of people seemed to notice Fiona, despite the large crowd.  There were whispers.  Most of the boys noticed how beautiful she was.  She was amazed when the fourteen players took off on their broomsticks and positioned themselves accordingly.  

            "Okay, Ron Weasley's the keeper for the Gryffindor team, right?" asked Fiona.  "Who are the other two red heads?"

            "Those are his brothers, Fred and George.  They're the Beaters," answered Remus.

            "And the three girls are the chasers," said Fiona as she looked upwards.  She spotted Draco and Harry hovering near each other, unable to hear anything they were saying.

            "Potter.  I suggest you focus on the game.  Just because she's here, doesn't mean I don't want you to get distracted.  I don't want to win because of her.  I want to win because I'm better than you," said Draco.

            Harry looked below at the stands.  She was there.  He had completely forgotten that she was going to be there.  This was it.  He had to impress her, ignoring Malfoy's taunts, he started to look for the snitch.  He was going to catch it, not for himself or Gryffindor, but for her.

            She watched as Harry zoomed by in his broomstick.  She could barely hear the calls that Lee Jordan was making.  Draco followed closely behind Harry.  

            "Gryffindor is in possession of the Quaffle!  Katie Bell scores.  Ten points to Gryffindor.  Now it's passed to the very fine and dandy Angelina Johnson," said Lee.

            "Fine and dandy?!" shouted McGonagall.  

            "Sorry.  Now the quaffle's passed to very alluring Alicia Spinnet."

            "Jordan!  Stop that!  Call the game!" 

            "Sorry, Professor McGonagall.  Now, the Slytherins have it.  And it's blocked by Ron Weasley.  The bludgers have been hit by the Slytherin towards Gryffindor seeker, Harry Potter.  The Weasleys have blocked them."

            Fiona breathed a sigh of relief.  Another thought came to her: why was she paying more attention to Harry than Draco?  Now, Draco had caught up with Harry.  They were nudging each other's broomsticks, trying to knock each other off.  

            "Get the bloody hell away from me, Malfoy!" shouted Harry as he attempted to speed up.  Draco wouldn't let him get away that easily.  They checked each other again.  "I'll knock you off," he said finally.

            "Not if I do it first," fired back Draco.

            The dispute had caused some of the spectators to look at them.  "Potter and Malfoy seem to be having a different kind of Qudditch match," commented Jordan slowly.

            "Go back to Hell where you belong!"

            "You first, Potter!" 

            Fiona covered her eyes.  She didn't like where this was going, and she still had no idea why they were fighting like this.  Madame Hooch blew her whistle.

            Both ignored her and continued hurling through the air at top velocities.  Madame Hooch blew her whistle again.  

            "Unbelievable!  Potter and Malfoy are completely ignoring Madame Hooch!" said Lee, absolutely flabbergasted.  

            Ron watched and shook his head.  Harry and Draco seemed determined to knock each other off their broomsticks.  They collided with each other.

            "It's like they're rams," commented Nell as she looked at Remus.  "I've never seen anything like it."

            "I have," said Remus.  "We have to stop this."

            Fiona looked around.  There had to be something to stop it.  Anything.  The answer came in a flash.  Or rather, in a zipping sort of way.  It was the Golden Snitch.  Taking a deep breath, she shouted at the top of her lungs, "THERE'S THE SNITCH!"  The rest of the crowd only murmured to themselves, or were simply too stunned to say anything.  This allowed Fiona's voice to be heard.  

            Harry's attention was immediately snapped by her.  He quickly overtook Draco again, but not without being followed closely behind.  Harry willed himself to go faster just to grab the Snitch.  In less than a moment, it was in his hand.  

            "Gryffindor wins!  180 to 50!" shouted Lee.  The shouts from the crowd were tumultuous.  Fiona noticed that the Slytherin didn't cheer, but everyone else did.  She only smiled to herself.  Harry looked like he had won the lottery.  Draco hovered nearby with a scowl on his face.  He made eye contact with Fiona.

            She shook her head and broke his gaze.  It didn't matter to her who caught the snitch.  It only mattered that they had stopped their midair battle.  That was enough for her.

*

            The Gryffindors celebrated that night.  Harry was more than happy.  He had beaten Malfoy again.  "We're going to win this year!  Ha!" shouted Fred excitedly.

            "You need something to tone you down," said Angelina.

            "We should celebrate.  We could win this year with the best record," said George happily.

            "Harry wouldn't have caught the snitch without someone shouting where it was," said Hermione, knowing exactly what had occurred.  She wasn't sitting with Fiona, but she had heard her shout.  She was one of the few people who knew who she was in the entire school.  Ron had heard her as well and nodded.  

            Harry's euphoria broke at that moment, crashing him back to Earth in a big hurry.  He stood up.  _She could have been trying to tell Malfoy where the Snitch was,_ he thought as a pit grew in his stomach.  

            "I'm going for a walk.  I need some air," he announced.

            "People need a lot of air these days, don't they, Hermione?" said Ron casually as he slipped his arm around her shoulders and sat next to her.  

            The twins and Ginny gaped at him.  Ron decided to help Harry out by revealing his relationship with Hermione.  "What are you looking at?" he asked innocently.  

            Everyone else in the common room turned and paid attention to what was going on.  Neville smiled and started to applaud.  The rest of the Gryffindors followed suit.  "What?" asked Hermione exasperatedly.  

            "IT'S ABOUT BLOODY TIME!" declared Fred and George in unison, causing both Ron and Hermione to blush and place space between themselves.

AN: So tempted to include another part!  Must stop here.  The next part should also be fun.  Confusing, isn't it?  Harry's lost his temper more than once.  Don't tell me he wouldn't because he does do that.  He usually can hold it, but not here.  Draco's being very evil, but with noble intentions.  However, I doubt that Fiona will appreciate it, even if it's for her.  Does she care for Harry?  The answer to that and much more will be in the next chapter.  What happened to the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor rematch?  It was rescheduled, but I decided to go with Slytherin and Gryffindor.  It's been a while since they've played, allowing Slytherin to still compete.

This fun chapter is dedicated to my reviewers, especially Chloe Riddle and rinoa.  You guys are great and your support allows me to post.  And I'd like to thank IvyDragon for being a super beta reader.  ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  :-p to all the lawyers out there.  


	23. A Nighttime Stroll

Unraveled

Chapter Twenty-Three: A Nighttime Stroll

            Harry walked off by himself.  He wandered down the hall not thinking to avoid anyone.  Once again he had that feeling in his chest.  It hurt.  He was so distracted that he didn't hear Remus coming.

            "I'm not going to bother to ask you any questions," he told him quietly.

            "Thank you, Professor Lupin."

            "I've planned your detention.  In case, you've forgotten.  It's on Monday.  Come to my office after class," Remus informed him.  "You should be happy, Harry.  You caught the snitch, even though you and Malfoy were fighting up there."

            "Professor Lupin…" started Harry reluctantly.  He touched his fingertips on his lip for a moment.  It was still sore, but he could ignore it.  "Have you ever had a feeling that something was just right?"

            "That depends, Harry.  There are lots of things that feel right," said Remus.

            "I mean have you ever felt something was right, even though it's just wrong to everyone else," he whispered.

            "What would be wrong to everyone else, but right to you, Harry?"

            Harry sighed.  "It will work itself out, Harry.  Whatever the problem is, it will resolve one way or the other.  But, I think you should consider your actions very carefully.  Try not to do anymore things like that," continued Professor Lupin as his eyes flickered at Harry's lip.

            "What was my father like when he was my age?" asked Harry with a sigh.  Perhaps, he could use some better insight.  Remus smiled.

            "He was hot-tempered.  I spent most of my time trying to control him and Snuffles," said Remus with a smile.  "And they helped me with my transformations.  Your father was loyal to his friends and heinous to his enemies.  The things he loved, he worshipped.  Sometimes, your mother couldn't stand all the affection he showered on her.  She was a free spirit and passionate about life.  Both of them were.  I can see it in you, Harry."  

            "What were they like together?" asked Harry; it almost sounded like a plea.  

            "They were fighting from time to time, not unlike Ron and Hermione.  They were both stubborn people, but they had to learn how to compromise.  Your father would lose his temper very easily whenever another boy other than me and Sirius talked to her," Remus paused for a moment.  Peter was also safe from James' temper, but he wasn't worth mentioning in front of Harry.  "He was extremely possessive early on.  That's the problem with him and Sirius.  Both of them were attracted to women who were independent.  James' first impulse was to control, while Sirius wasn't like that.  I think he learned something from your father and mother's relationship."

            "Everyone says I look like my father.  Snape's even accused me of acting like I own the school, just like my father.  Sirius says I look and act a lot like him, too.  So do you.  Am I really that much like him?"

            "Yes, but you have your mother in you, too.  You don't lose your temper as easily.  Although, the past couple of weeks haven't been any indication of that.  You listen to other people more readily just like her."

            Harry smiled.  "Is Fiona Black like her parents?  You knew her mother, didn't you?" he asked cautiously.

            Remus laughed.  "Snuffles and I were just discussing that few days ago.  I told him that Fiona took after her mother in looks, but after her father in personality.  She's equal parts, Harry.  Just like you.  Thalia was a good friend to your mother and father.  More so to your mother.  I remembered how she cried after they died.  It broke her heart more than anything else, even with Snuffles being away.  They weren't coming back.  She knew Snuffles better than anyone.  She believed he was innocent, even when I didn't."

            "Do you think she's as compassionate as that?" asked Harry.

            Remus nodded.  "I believe she is.  I know she is," he replied as he recalled how Fiona reacted to him being a werewolf.  "Why don't you go back and get some rest, Harry?  There's going to be lots to do come Monday."

            "Okay," agreed Harry with a sigh as he walked off.  Remus stared at the sky.  He hoped he was of some help to Harry.  

            Harry came back to the common room to find Ron and Hermione being barraged with questions.  "What happened?" he asked.

            "Harry!  Did you know that Ron and Hermione have been going out secretly for weeks?" asked Ginny ecstatically.  

            "Yes," confirmed Harry with a nod.  He smiled at them.  "Let me guess, you decided to tell everyone else?"

            Ron started laughing.  "One step at a time.  Actually, rumor has it that Dumbledore and the rest of the staff are planning some kind of big party.  I just thought I should say something, so no one else will think it's weird when I show up with Hermione."

            "Who said it would be weird?" said Hermione as she glared at him.

            "Well…would anyone expect it?" asked Ron, irritated at her.  

            "Yes!" chorused the rest of the room.

            "I wasn't asking you, people," shouted Ron.  The rest of the room either laughed or shrugged at him.  

            "Harry, you knew that our Ronniekins was dating without telling us?" asked Fred.

            "Speaking of which, didn't you hear, Harry?" asked George.  Harry shook his head.  "There's a big formal event that Professor Dumbledore is planning.  It's kind of strange because it's before Christmas.  Guess we'll have to find dates.  Thinking of taking anyone, Harry?"

            Harry shook his head.  "I'm going to bed," he said.  

            "How did I know he was going to say that?" asked Fred.

            Ron stood up and decided to check up on him.  "Good night," he told Hermione.

            "Good night," she smiled.

            Ron found Harry already changed and about ready to climb into bed.  "Today was weird wasn't it?  You and Malfoy were going to kill each other one way or another, if she hadn't shouted about the snitch.  Why don't you just ask her to come with you to the party?  I'm sure that Snuffles will let you take her because it's you," said Ron bracingly.  

            Harry gave him a weak smile.  "What makes you think I'll ask her to anything?" he muttered.

            "Harry, you don't have to pretend she's not the girl you've been dreaming of.  Just take a chance.  I know this is serious.  You didn't get into any fights for Cho.  And if you want, I can help you with Malfoy.  Please let me help you with Malfoy."  He said the last part very eagerly.

            "No.  There's no need to worry.  I don't think I'll go anyway.  I think Malfoy would get to her first away.  He's out to get me, Ron.  It doesn't matter.  Why are we even talking about this?  I don't care.  Do you hear me?  I don't care."

            Ron nodded.  "Of course," he said it as sincerely as possible.  He knew better.  The more Harry said he didn't care, the more he cared.  "Good night, Harry.  Get some rest.  You look tired."

            "Good night Ron.  Sorry.  I'm sorry."

            "You didn't have to say it, but thanks."

            Harry climbed into bed.  What must Fiona think of him now?  Why did he care so much?  He didn't really care before what anyone thought.  He was more than just physically tired.  He was emotionally and mentally drained.  There was no point in wrestling with his feelings any longer.  He knew what they were, but would he act upon them?

*

            "I still can't believe that they were dueling in midair like that," said Nell as she recounted the game for Sirius.  He laughed when he heard about how Harry and Draco attempted to knock each other off their broomsticks.  He wished he could have seen that.

            "I don't think it was that funny, Dad.  They could have killed each other.  Why are boys like that?" asked Fiona as she looked up from her homework.

            All Sirius could do was laugh at the expression on her face.  "Boys act so stupid.  Even if they become someone's daddy," she said as she stood and gave him a kiss on his cheek as she left the room.

            "Any theories as to why the boys went against each other like?  I don't know Harry Potter that well, but you might?" asked Nell.

            "I have no idea what you are referring to, Nell," he said as he stood up.  "Besides, you have to go out and get a life of your own.  Has anyone ever told you that?"

            She sat up straight.  "Yes.  Thalia used to say that all the time.  I don't know.  Two men asked me to marry them.  Not at the same time, of course.  My first priorities have always been Thalia and Fiona.  I was the second person to hold her after she was born.  I felt that if I got married, I would have to leave them.  I couldn't do that.  I don't know about dating.  Every single relationship I've had, I've squashed when I thought things got to clingy," she explained.

            "I'm not saying you still can't be involved with Fiona, but I thought it would be best if you got out more.  I feel like I'm being supervised.  I'm not going to hurt my own baby.  Not like some fathers," said Sirius.

            "It's not that I don't trust you.  You're doing fine," Nell assured him.

            "Then go and have some fun.  Live a little," said Sirius as he stood up.  "I would say the same thing to you," said Nell softly.

            "I am living as I choose now.  I've got to get into it slowly," he said as he went off to sleep.

            Fiona was in her room wondering why boys were so stupid.  Harry was just the big show off that Draco said he was.  She shook her head quickly.  No.  That wasn't true.  If he were, he would have bragged about it during dinner.  No.  She shook her head again.  She had left the dinner before she could hear anything. 

            Her door was open a crack.  Sirius watched her strange movements.  _Females.  I can't believe I made one of those.  Now those are difficult creatures to comprehend.  What is she doing?  Why is she doing that?_, he thought as he folded his arms over his chest.

            Finally, Fiona fell back and blew the hair that covered her face up.  Sirius started chuckling again.  She was just adorable.  She threw a pillow at him.  "Stop laughing," she said with a pout.

            He caught the pillow deftly and walked into the room.  "I still don't get it.  My best friend is a guy.  If you can call Draco that," she added with a smirk.

            "Let me tell you one thing about boys: don't.  Don't let them have an inch.  Also, don't let them touch you.  Don't ever leave me," said Sirius with a laugh.

            She looked at him like he was crazy.  "I don't think you were so innocent in school, Dad.  Are you paranoid because of that saying?" she asked him.

            "What saying?"

            "Girls tend to marry men like their fathers."

            "That's not what I'm paranoid about.  I haven't had you for very long.  So I'd like to keep you a while longer."

            "Dad, I'm not moving out and getting married tomorrow.  Boys are too stupid.  They fight each other for no real reason other than they have to prove who's the strongest because of some primal urge that has no place in today's modern societies."

            Sirius smiled.  "All I ask is that you stay just like that.  Yes, boys are stupid.  Very," he told her as he closed her door.  "Good night."

            "Good night, Dad."

*

            Monday rolled around in no time.  Harry's bruises were now an odd greenish yellow rather than the purple they were on Friday.  Draco's cuts were also healing quickly.  He had spent Sunday with Fiona, who treated his cuts and bruises because she couldn't stand the sight of them.  

            Breakfast at the Great Hall was filled with much talk about Saturday's game.  The Slytherins didn't sound too happy about the outcome.  Some were wondering who shouted the location of the snitch, allowing Harry to put an end to the game.  

            Something else happened that made Harry's stomach turn.  Severus Snape entered the Great Hall with Arabella Figg.  Harry looked at Ron who wore a worried expression.

            "Great!  Just when things were starting to pick up," muttered Ron.

            "He doesn't look too well at all," observed Hermione.

            True, Severus Snape was looking even paler than usually.  He looked a little shaken.  Draco stopped eating when he came in.  He could sense that something was horribly amiss.  He looked around and found that Harry seemed to sense the same thing.  _Something's happened at Malfoy Manor,_ thought Draco.

            "Attention everyone.  Please may I have everyone's attention.  The Headmaster has an announcement to make," said Professor McGonagall.  

            Every pair of eyes were directed to the front.  "I am pleased to welcome back Professor Severus Snape.  I would also like to welcome a special teacher, my grandson, Ryu Ran, who has arrived for a special event.  The school will be holding a party in a fortnight to welcome these teachers back in our midst," announced Professor Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling.  

            "His grandson?" asked Ron out loud with his mouth hanging open.  "But, he never said anything."

            "You know him?" asked George.

            Harry looked at Hermione and Ron.  "Um…I was talking about Dumbledore," said Ron feebly.

            His siblings didn't look the least bit convinced by his weak save.  Harry saw how Draco Malfoy let out a breath.  It seemed that he was breathing a sigh at relief.  Indeed he was, with Professor Snape and Sensei Ran's presence,  Draco had never felt safer.

            The rest of the hall seemed to be talking all at once.  Everyone was excited at the idea of having a party without a real special occasion.  Snape and Lupin stood up together and left the hall.  Draco knew that they were going to see Fiona.  He stood up, but Potter stood up at the same time.

            They glared at each other.  Hermione and Ron tugged on sleeves of Harry's robes.  There was a hush in the hall.  The Hufflepuffs watched with opened mouths.  The Ravenclaws looked back and forth between the boys.  The Slytherins kept their eyes on Harry, and the Gryffindors kept their eyes trained on Draco.  

            Draco broke the stare first.  He wasn't about to do childish staring contests with Potter.  He swept off and left the Great Hall.  Everyone else turned their attention at Harry, who begrudgingly took a seat.  

            "Harry…" started Ron as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

            "Get away from me," Harry hissed through his teeth.  He knew where Draco was headed.  He stood up.  "Where are you going, Harry?" asked Hermione timidly.

            "To send a note," he replied.  He walked out of the hall as fast as he could to the owlery.  The teachers looked shocked, except for Dumbledore and Ryu Ran.

            Harry got to the owlery looking for Hedwig.  He wrote a letter to Sirius.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Did you know that Ryu Ran is the Headmaster's grandson?  They've planned some kind of party, but you've probably heard from Remus.  Snape's back.  Of course, by the time you get this letter, you'll already know about it.  I was wondering what you'll be doing during the party, which is two weeks from now.  I really don't feel like attending._

_Harry_

            He looked at it to make sure it was fine before summoning Hedwig, who watched him write the letter.  "Take this and come back quick, okay?" he asked her.  She nipped his fingers to reassure him before taking off.

            He walked out on his own.  He hoped that Sirius and Fiona weren't doing anything that night.  He just wanted to disappear from the school.  He just had to see her.  His heart was aching for that much.  He remembered how soft her hand was when she grabbed him earlier.  He replayed all the horrible things he had done in front of her.  

            He didn't bother to go to class, instead he went off to his room.  Ron and Hermione were not happy at all.  Ron had to talk Hermione out of balling him out later for not coming to class.  For Potions, they were pleasantly surprised to see Fleur Delacour still there.

            She immediately noticed the absence of two of her students.  She pursed her lips together to keep from smiling.  It was fairly obvious that the boys had some kind of duel that wasn't easily resolved by just a single deciding battle.  

            However, Fleur wasn't completely happy.  With Professor Snape back, she was sure that she would have to leave soon, but where was he?

*

            "Who would have thought we'd be doing this, Severus?" asked Remus as they got to the Shrieking Shack.

            "I would go through fire for my goddaughter, Lupin.  Just because she's yours, too, is no concern of mine," said Severus sardonically.

            "It took you long enough to get here," said another voice that met them at the hall.

            "Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here?" demanded Severus.

            "I knew where you were going.  I decided to come along," he replied with a shrug.

            "I suppose it's no use to tell you that you should be in class?" asked Remus.

            "No need.  I'm practically studying underneath Sensei Ran these days.  He's not here right now, but he's left me an obstacle course to do," he answered.  "I have to go now.  I think he's testing me, when he gets back."

            The two men followed him until they separated at one point.  Sirius was watching Fiona do some charm work, using the summoning charm.  She stopped when she saw the purely hostile look on her father's face when the two men appeared.

            Severus allowed Sirius one good glare, before turning his attention to Fiona.  He was thunderstruck at how much she resembled her mother.    His face softened.  "Black."

            "Snape."

            "Hello?  You must be the one who gave me the book," said Fiona shyly.

            He had forgotten about the book he had purchased before she was born.  He nodded curtly.  "Your mother was my friend," said Severus simply.

            "It's a pleasure to meet you," said Fiona politely as she looked at her father who was incredibly tense.  

            He gave her a rare smile.  "Come and tell me about yourself," he told her.

            "Okay, but there's not much," she said with a sigh.  He walked with her with the two Marauders following closely behind.  Sirius was worried about what Snape would do to her, and Remus had to stop Sirius from doing anything.

            Before they could sit down Hedwig appeared with Harry's note.  Sirius pulled it from her talons and gently stroked her feathers.  "A snowy owl.  It's beautiful," said Fiona.  "Who's is it?"

            "Harry Potter's," replied Remus.

            "It's about the party that's coming up.  Harry's wondering if I'll be attending it," said Sirius.

            "That's when the meeting takes place.  The party's supposed to serve as a distraction because the Order of the Phoenix is arriving for the meeting," said Remus.

            Hedwig flew over to Fiona and clicked her beak.  "Want some food, pretty owl?" offered Fiona.  Hedwig took some food from the palm of her hand.  Severus watched her actions.  She had her mother's gentleness.  "Dad, what's the owl's name?"

            "Hedwig," said Sirius.  "Fiona, I forgot to tell you about that big party that was coming up.  It's a cover up for a very important meeting.  You can't attend the meeting.  I don't—"

            "It's okay.  I didn't want to go to a party anyway.  I don't know anyone there other than Draco," said Fiona.  "And I'm not supposed to be here anyway."

            "You could come to the castle that night.  I don't want you alone here," said Sirius.

            "How responsible of you, Black," commented Severus.

            "I'm sure I can find something to do.  I don't have to come to the castle.  Can't you put up some wards or something?" asked Fiona.

            "No.  You have to come to castle," insisted Sirus.

            "Draco could take her," offered Remus thoughtfully.

            "No, I can't," said Draco quietly.  "Pansy Parkinson has already offered to be my escort, even though I'd much rather take Fiona.  I just don't want to hear her high pitched whining."

            "Is anyone listening to me?  I don't want to go to the castle.  I want to stay home," said Fiona.

            "No.  You're not staying home," repeated Sirius in a strict tone that Remus never imagined him ever using.  He threw him a surprised look.

            "There are other places on the grounds," said Snape thoughtfully.  "There's the library.  She'd be safe and sound on palace grounds that way."  

            "I can do my homework," said Fiona happily.

            Sirius sighed.  He wished he could allow her to attend the party, but she wasn't even supposed to be in England.  He wanted to give her the chance to make more friends and to be a normal person.  Furthermore, he didn't like her sounding happy about doing homework, while everyone else got to go to a party.  

            "As long as I can have a stash of candy in the library, it's fine," she added.

            "You can't eat there.  Madame Pince hardly lets anyone breathe in there," said Draco.

            "If she's not there, then it makes no difference," she said with a shrug.

            "Oh, for the love of Merlin—" started Draco before Snape held up a hand to stop them.  He had taken part in a similar argument before.  He knew what the outcome was going to be: Fiona was going to have her way; Draco would most likely end up with an injury somewhere on his body for crossing her.

            "You can't eat in the library, but I'm sure that you can join the party once it's started without anyone noticing," said Snape.

            "I don't want to go to the party.  I hardly know anyone there.  And I don't want to dress up for it," said Fiona.  

            "It's informal," said Remus.

            "I still don't want to go.  You can't make me.  I want to stay home," said Fiona as she stood up.

            "Don't leave again, you brat.  That doesn't win an argument," said Draco as he reached out to stop her.  She grabbed his hand and twisted his thumb.  "OW!"

            She released it and walked off.  "Now that she got from me," said Sirius quietly.  "She'll come to the castle.  I'm not going to force her to go to the party."

            "I never thought that you'd come up with a plan like that, Severus," said Remus.

            "I could not care less for either of you," said Severus as he took a quick glance back and forth between Remus and Sirius.  "I made a promise to Thalia.  No harm shall come to my goddaughter as long as I am breathing."

            Fiona stopped at the hall as she heard her father and godfathers talk.  She slid down the wall and tucked her knees to her chest and hugged herself tightly.  She didn't want to go to a party where everyone would just stare at her like she was a freak of nature.  She didn't want anyone else to look at her.  She felt plain.  Very plain.  She walked back to her room after a few minutes.

            Her eyes fell on her mother's diary, which she flipped through until she spotted something that leaped at her.  _People tell me I am beautiful,_ wrote her mother,_ but I never believed it until I saw the way he looked at me.  Only then did I feel beautiful.  Only then did I feel perfect.  I don't know, if I can go through the rest of my life without Sirius just looking at me when I feel my ugliest.  I don't feel like I'm wrong or unworthy when he looks at me._

            Fiona touched the words with her fingertips.  Her father really was a wonderful man.  She could only dream of finding someone who made her feel beautiful and perfect just by looking at her. 

*

            Harry managed to drag himself out of his room for dinner.  The rest of the Gryffindor table looked up at him.  Professor McGonagall looked at him with pursed lips.  She was never so angry with him before.  "Mr. Potter.  Fifty points have been deducted from Gryffindor.  You also have detention with Professor Lupin tonight, which has been doubled by me," she informed him.

            Harry looked at her inexpressively.  "What time?" he asked.  "At seven, tonight, Mr. Potter," answered Professor McGonagall, thinking whether or not to take more points because of his tone.  Everyone seemed to gasp at his tone of outright defiance.  He took a seat at the end of the table away from Ron and Hermione.  The Gryffindors should have been angry with him for getting so many points knocked off, but they were too afraid of his temper to say anything.  Everyone else seemed to move away from him.  He didn't care.

            Hedwig had returned with a note from Sirius.  Apparently, he was going to be at the castle during the party to meet with Professor Dumbledore.  Fiona wasn't going to attend the party, but he didn't mention the reason.

            At the end of dinner, Harry had to go see Professor Lupin for his detention, but Cho Chang had met him in the hall.  "Harry, are you okay?" she asked.

            "Fine," he replied.  It was starting to become a habit for him to speak in monosyllabic terms.

            "About the party.  Everyone's going.  I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind saving a dance for me?" she asked him brightly.

            "Okay," he said as he went off for his detention.

            Professor Lupin watched him enter the room.  "You'll be here for the next three hours, Harry.  I really didn't want it to come down to this.  You didn't come to class today.  Whatever your problem is, it's starting to effect everything in your life.  Harry, you have to stop," said Remus.

            Harry wanted to say what was wrong.  He remembered that Remus was Fiona's godfather.  He didn't want to explain to anyone how he felt.  "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

            "See, these tanks?" said Remus as he gestured at row of them.  "Clean these and then tell me when you're done.  I have papers to grade."

            Remus was hoping that during the three hours, Harry would breakdown and fully explain himself.  He worked hard during those hours, but he had said nothing.  He needed to work off his energy as much as possible.  

            Remus thought about how much Harry really was like his father.  James wouldn't have allowed for things to go as far as they did.  He looked at the clock.  "You can leave fifteen minutes early, Harry," he told him.  Would James allow his son to get away with the way he was acting?  Normally notes would have been sent home, but Harry's Muggle guardians hated him, so it made no difference.  Sirius was informed, but Harry was still tight lipped.

            "Thank you, Professor Lupin," he said.

            "Wait, here's the homework assignments you missed.  Please turn them in on time, Harry," said Professor Lupin.

            Harry took them and nodded as he went off.  He hated this whole thing.  It didn't matter anymore to him.  He went back to the tower to find people quietly chatting or studying.  Ron and Hermione looked up at him.

            "Harry, here's some of the other assignments we have to do," said Ron quietly.  

            "Have a seat," said Hermione.

            Harry took a seat and started to work on the assignments.  He was only pretending to work, and Hermione noticed immediately.  "Harry, your homework isn't going to do itself," she pointed out.

            "I don't care.  I don't care about anything," muttered Harry.  "What's the point of all this?"

            "Hey, Harry, I thought you'd be happy," said Ron, more quietly.  "Cho Chang did offer to dance with you during the party.  It saved you the trouble of asking."

            "Like I said before, what's the point?" he asked again as he stood up.  He didn't give a damn anymore.  Not about anything.

            He decided not to go to sleep.  He had to escape.  Sleeping led to dreaming, which didn't provide any escape for him.  

*

            Fiona couldn't stand it.  She couldn't go to sleep.  She tossed and turned until she finally got out of bed.  Why was she so restless?  She decided to go and look at the stars again, but she decided not to do it there.  She changed clothes and glanced at the wizards clock that said "In Bed."  She tapped it to show the Muggle time.  It was 11:40.  

            She tiptoed out of her room to find that the doors were closed and the fire in the fireplace was now reduced into low embers.  She was sure that her father was asleep.  She had her wand in her hand and went towards the secret passage that led to Hogwarts.  She had never gone through it on her own, but she knew her way inside.

            _Look at me.  I'm truly pathetic.  I'm probably the only person in the world who's trying to sneak into a school.  But those towers.  They're perfect for star gazing.  I just have to go up there just once.  If I don't, I might regret it,_ thought Fiona as she went through the tunnel.  "_Lumos_," she had whispered just before entering.

            Magic wasn't really that hard to learn for her.  It was a natural aptitude.  She came to the castle, but didn't know of a secret way in.  All the other times, she had either not entered the castle or went through the regular entrance because all the students were in class, so they wouldn't see her at those times.

            "Great," she muttered.  Her father knew the castle inside and out.  What she wouldn't give for the Marauders' Map right then.  Worst yet, her ancestor was one of the original creators of Hogwarts, why couldn't she find an entrance.  She could see a lantern light approaching her.  It was Filch doing his nightly rounds.  "_Nox_," she whispered.

            She pressed up against the wall.  Little did she know, she hit a secret passage that gave under her touch.  Indeed, she was an heir of Slytherin.  The heir wouldn't have a problem getting in and out of Salazar Slytherin's creation.  She ducked inside and the entrance closed behind her.  She was tempted just to turn around and go back the way she came.

            Instead, she stepped forward and looked around.  The paintings were sleeping in their frames.  The staircases were settled for the evening.  There was a low light in the candle holders and lanterns.  She marveled at the beauty of all it.  She saw the stars shining down at one staircase, and she suddenly remembered what drew her to the castle.

            Taking a deep breath, she started to walk the staircase.  She climbed and climbed.  It was the highest she had ever had to climb just to see the stars.  The closer she climbed the happier she became.  The more light she felt.  

            She gasped when she saw the stars.  It was impossibly beautiful.  The sky was clear.  She was so high up that for a moment she could fool herself into being able to touch the stars.  She reached out for a moment and smiled.  

            _Remember, Fiona.  The stars in the sky follow you wherever you go.  They will be there just when you need them the most.  Always remember that._  Fiona smiled and remembered her mother's words.

            Harry wore his invisibility cloak as he wandered the halls.  He stopped for a moment when he saw someone walking as well.  It was Fiona Black.  He didn't know what mischief she was planning, but followed her up a staircase.  She was unaware of him.  He was thinking that she was foolish for coming to the school without a cloak like his or the map.

            He stopped at the doorway of the tower she had climbed.  It wasn't the astronomy tower, but another one.  She had climbed it to the top.  She smiled as she gazed at the stars.  _How could someone risk that much to come here just to look at the stars?_, marveled Harry.  He smiled as she smiled.  

            He made a decision.  He couldn't stand just watch her and being ignored.  He stepped back into the shadows for a moment and took of his cloak.  He walked back towards the doorway, but she had collided with his chest.  

            Fiona gasped as she pulled back from him.  Thank goodness it was dark enough.  Otherwise both would have been able to see the other blush.  She knew it was him the moment she looked up at him.  She stumbled back again, but he caught her hand.

            "I'm sorry," she muttered as he released her hand.

            "What are you doing here?" he asked, even though knew the answer.

            "The stars.  I couldn't sleep, so I came to see the stars," she whispered.

            He gazed into her eyes for a moment.  She bit her lip.  "I just had to come here.  This is the highest place I've ever been to see them.  It's like being close enough to touch them."

            Harry was too nervous to say anything.  They were completely alone on the tower.  He felt scared, but elated at the same time.  His heart was beating so quickly he felt like the Hogwarts Express on the first of September.

            "I'll get out of your way now," said Fiona quietly.  He wasn't talking to her.  She felt like she had stolen into his domain.  She walked passed him, leaving him slightly stunned.

            Pausing at the doorway, she asked him the question she had been dreading to ask, "Do you hate me?"  Her voice was small.

            Harry's back was to her, but she noticed how he straightened up.  "Why would you ask that?" he asked in amazed voice.  

            "Because you should.  Don't worry about Draco.  I told him not to say anything about the fight.  You won't get into any trouble for it.  Did you get into trouble for it?  I'm sorry.  I just babble when I get nervous," she said quickly.

            "Why would you care, if I got into trouble or not?"

            She bit her lip as he turned around and strode up to her.  She stepped back from him.  Harry realized that she was more afraid of him than he was of her.  He couldn't blame her because of the way he had grabbed her earlier.

            "I should be the last person to cause you any trouble.  Especially because…" she trailed off.  She lifted her hand up and pulled back for moment.  Finally, she moved the hair that covered his forehead.  Her fingers felt cool as she touched the fourteen-year-old scar on his head.  "I am sorry.  I know that's weak.  I don't blame you, if you hated me.  I'm not asking for your forgiveness because what happened to you is unforgivable."  Her hand dropped to her side.

            Her eyes held his steadily.  All he could do was look at her.  She bit her lip.  Her eyes were sad.  She didn't want him to hate her.  She couldn't bear it if he did.  "I know that we can't really be friends.  At least, we can be civil to each other for my father's sake.  I'll stay out of your way," she whispered.  She turned to leave.

            "Please stay," said Harry, "I don't want to be alone."  She stopped right then and walked up to him.  She gave him a smile.

            For the first time in weeks, Harry had a real smile on his face.

AN:  Aw.  So sweet and sad at the same time.  The next chapter will be more fluffy.  "I like FLUFFY!" – Stitch, _Lilo and Stitch_.  Harry's temper will taper now.  The Order of the Phoenix is having a huge meeting during the party.  There'll still be fluffy.  See ya, then.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Nope.  Nope.  Nope.  ^^


	24. Ron’s New Robes

Unraveled

Chapter Twenty-Four: Ron's New Robes

            Harry and Fiona stayed on the tower until the early morning hours.  They sat there in silence for the most part.  She was too busy star gazing, and he was too busy watching her.  She was the one who suggested that she return home before her father realized her absence.  

            He offered to take her back, but she refused.  He handed her his cloak at the bottom of the stairs.  He would have given her the Marauders' Map, since it was part of her inheritance as a child of one of the Marauders.  Unfortunately, he didn't have it with him.  

            "You need this to get back," she said.  "I got here fine without getting caught.  What about you?"

            "It's okay.  I don't need it.  I know the passageways back better than you do.  Take it.  You can return it to me later.  Or I'll pick it up later," he whispered to her.  "If you get caught here, it will be harder to explain."

            She nodded as she went back the way she came.  He waited and saw how the wall parted for her.  He wasn't surprised.  He walked back to Gryffindor Tower in a state of utter euphoria.  He had spent more than an hour with her.  It was so impossibly wonderful to be true that he pinched the top of his hand.  It was real.  He smiled as he hurried back to the tower.

            Fiona got through to the Shrieking Shack in one piece.  As soon as she returned, she changed clothes and hid the cloak.  She got into bed and saw that it was two in the morning.  She smiled as she watched the hands move.

            The next morning, Sirius knocked on her door, but when she didn't answer he so entered.  "Fiona, it's time to wake up and get out of bed," he told her.

            "No, five more minutes, Dad," she pleaded.

            "No, get up," he said as he pulled her up.  He noticed that she looked sleepy.  "Did you sleep last night?"

            "Yes," she said.  "Very well.  Can't I just stay in bed?  Tell Sensei, I'm sick."

            "No, get out of bed," said Sirius as he looked around the room.  His eyes fell on her shoes.  The soles were covered in mud.  Fresh mud.  He turned to look at Fiona, who had fallen asleep again.  "Get up!" he shouted as he pulled her up again.

            "No, no.  Daddy, I'm sleepy.  Me sleep," she pleaded.  She looked rather adorable like that, but Sirius was getting angry.

            "Did you go out last night?" he questioned her, jolting her awake.

            "What?" she asked as her eyes widened.

            "Your shoes have fresh mud on them.  They weren't like that yesterday.  And you haven't been outside for the past few days," he said.

            _What?  How?  Oh, no.  Crap.  What do I say?  Come on brain, what do I say?_, she thought frantically.  Sirius could see the wheels in her head turning.  He had seen the look on her face before.  "Star gazing," she said finally.

            He sighed.  "How long did you go up to the roof to star gaze?"

            "The roof?  Um…for a while.  It's okay," she said.

            "No, it's not.  You are not to leave without my permission," said Sirius sternly.  _Then, I'd better not tell him that it was the roof top of a tower at the school,_ she thought.

            "You and Mom are the same.  You won't let me do anything," said Fiona as she yawned again.

            He would have had more sympathy for her, if he didn't have the feeling that she wasn't telling the whole story.  "Get up and go get ready," he ordered further.  

            She grumbled as she got out of bed.  It was a good thing that she'd decided to hide the cloak the moment she had returned from the school.  She stopped for a moment.  _He does have beautiful eyes,_ she thought as she bit her lip.

            "Fiona," called her father.

            "I'm up!" shouted Fiona.

*

            _He's manic-depressive.  Honestly, that's what he is,_ thought Hermione as she watched Harry come down for breakfast with a smile on his face.  He sat down and had some oatmeal.  "How's everybody today?" he asked.  Despite, the few hours of sleep, Harry felt so energetic.  

            "Okay, who are you and what have you done to our Harry?" asked Ron.

            "I don't know what you mean," said Harry.

            "You look too happy for someone who had three hours of detention last night," said Fred.

            "And for someone who got fifty points knocked off from Gryffindor," added George.

            "I'm sorry about that.  I really am," said Harry sincerely.  He was so hard on everyone just because he wasn't happy.  Feeling rather guilty of himself, he said, "I promise to make up the fifty points."

            "How are you going to do that?" asked Hermione.

            "I don't know, but I will make it up somehow," replied Harry.

            "You look different today.  It's not the smile.  It's something else," said Ron as he scrutinized Harry.

            "What?  I feel great after a goodnight's sleep I'm ready to take on the world," he said.

            "You didn't go to bed when everyone else did," said Ron quietly.  He knew.  He had opened the curtains to Harry's bed and found that it was empty.  

            "Does it matter, Ron?  Really, you worry too much.  I feel fantastic," exclaimed Harry as he went off to do his homework.

            "I wouldn't have to, if you'd just stay in one mood long enough," grumbled Ron.

            "It doesn't matter as long as he's happy right now," said Ginny.

            "I'd like to know what made him so happy," said Hermione.  "That way, we can use it again."

            "It'z not 'what', Mezz Granger.  It'z 'who'," said Fleur Delacour with a knowing smile as she went off to join the other professors at the head table.

            "'Who'?" asked Fred as he stroked his chin.  "Methinks it's another mystery to solve."

            "Yeah, Ron, you and Hermione were pretty easy to figure out," said George.

            Ron and Hermione had a vague idea of who made Harry so happy in the morning.  They looked at each other for a moment.  On their way down to breakfast, Ron had mentioned that Harry wasn't in bed when he went to bed.  

            "You guys know, don't you?" asked Lavender Brown as she looked at the pair.

            "Know what?" asked Ron.

            "About Harry's crush, who is she?" asked Parvati.

            "We don't know," said Hermione.

            Harry was so happy that nothing could bring him down.  He spotted Malfoy.  He didn't care.  What Sirius had said about Thalia and Fiona earlier had registered.  He didn't even think of Voldemort in this whole mess.  For the first time in a weeks, he was having a really good day.  

            "Harry!" called a voice that was familiar to him.  He stopped.  He saw a tall, red-headed figure come towards him.  "Bill Weasley?" asked Harry.

            "Harry, it's good to see you," said Bill.

            Harry was surprised to see him there.  He asked, "What are you doing here?"

            "I was called under Professor Dumbledore's orders to come.  My parents, Charlie, and Percy should be arriving by the week after next.  I came two weeks early for the meeting.  Something about examining a necklace.  Where are you off to?  Where are my brothers and sister?"

            "They're at breakfast and I've got homework to do.  Why is the rest of your family coming?" asked Harry.

            "For some business for Professor Dumbledore.  I won't keep you much longer," said Bill.

            "See you later," said Harry.  His good mood didn't diminish.  He was still incredibly happy.  He stopped again when he saw Nell Lawson walking with a black dog towards the castle.

            "Hello Dr. Lawson.  Hello Snuffles," greeted Harry.

            "You're looking chipper this morning, Harry," observed the doctor.

            Harry wasn't sure if he should stop to chat.  Sirius was looking at him as if he knew something about last night.  "I have homework to finish," he said hurriedly.

            "What do you suppose that meant?" she asked the dog.  The dog shook his head.  Remus greeted them at the door and lead them inside through another entrance.

            "I suppose you're wondering about Harry," said Remus quietly.  "He's been having some strange mood swings lately.  One minute he's acting like the world is falling apart, the next he's on top of the world.  He got into a fight with Draco Malfoy before the Quidditch match."

            Sirius's ears perked up and he barked.

            "Yes, Snuffles.  That's why Draco had a black eye and Harry had a bruise on his lips.  Neither of the boys would admit to anything.  When I questioned Harry, he refused to give me an answer.  I had to give him detention.  Professor McGonagall found out and doubled it.  She took fifty points from Gryffindor.

            Harry gave her an attitude; the likes of which I haven't seen since James came here.  McGonagall looked liked she was going to blow her top.  I believe the students are more afraid of Harry because they moved out of his way pretty fast."

            Sirius' tail was wagging very fast.  If he were in his human form, he would have been laughing.  He remembered how often James got detention because he had refused to answer any questions.  He recalled the big fight that James and Lily had where neither would say the cause of the fight.  McGonagall had no choice, but to give them detention.

            They finally reached Professor Dumbledore's office where Snape, Figg, McGonagall, and Bill Weasley were waiting.  "Welcome," said Professor Dumbledore.  "I know that Ryu cannot make this meeting because he has tests to administer to Fiona."

            Bill waited, practically holding his breath, as Sirius resumed his human form.  He stepped back involuntarily.  He knew about Sirius' innocence, but it was still difficult for him.  "This is William Weasley.  The oldest of Arthur and Molly Weasley's children.  Bill, may I present to you, Sirius Black.  He's the father of Fiona Black, and his wife, formally, Thalia Riddle."

            Bill bowed slightly.  "I came early because of something you'd like me to look at, Professor Dumbledore," he said.

            "The object in question is a crystal that belongs to Fiona Black.  It is currently with her.  I believe that it may hold the key to Voldemort's destruction," said Professor Dumbledore, his light blue eyes were twinkling.

            "What?" came a collective gasp.

            Sirius frowned.  "You can't expect my daughter to fight Voldemort.  He's her grandfather.  I don't think she can.  She's just starting to learn magic," he said.

            "Who said she had to fight Voldemort?"

            "What the Hell is going on?!" fired Sirius, losing his temper.  It could only hold for so long with Fiona's behavior before and now this.  "No!  There is no way I will let him get close enough to hurt her.  I'll die first."

            Bill's fears left him the moment Sirius started yelling.  He saw only a parent desperate to keep his child safe.  He also admired him for arguing with Professor Dumbledore in front of everyone.  "Ahem," he cleared his throat, which drew every pair of eyes to him.  "I was thinking about the crystal you want me to appraise."

            "What about?" asked Sirius with great agitation.  

            "Well, where did it come from?  Who made it?" asked Bill calmly.

            "I don't know the answers to either of those questions.  All I know is my wife left it to our daughter, but what does that have to do with anything?" demanded Sirius.  "How can it be the key to Voldemort's destruction?"

            "That's why I want it appraised, Sirius.  It is really up to Fiona if she wants it to be appraised or not," said Professor Dumbledore.

            Sirius looked around him.  "And I'm assuming I have to be the one to get her to give me the necklace?"

            "You are her father, Black.  Make her," said Severus quietly.

            "It's not that easy," Nell put in.  "Fiona can be very stubborn when she wants to be.  The necklace is really important to her.  I don't know if she'd like to be separated from it."

            "I can't make her do anything.  Snape, she's like her mother.  She never really does anything anyone else tells her to do, unless she feels like doing it.  You didn't read Thalia's diary.  When Fiona doesn't want to do something, she really makes it known pretty fast," said Sirius as he recalled reading about the ballet slippers incident.  

            "Then someone will have to talk to her about the necklace," said Professor Dumbledore.  All eyes were now on him.  If anyone could make Fiona give up the crystal, it would be him.

            "What about Draco Malfoy?" asked Nell with a snap of her fingers.  "They're friends.  He might be able to get Fiona to give the necklace to us.  Or Sensei Ran might be able to.  He's her teacher."

            The Headmaster hadn't made a offer to try because he knew of only one person who might be able to get Fiona to surrender the crystal for appraisal.  All he had to do was arrange for it.

*

            Harry's good mood lasted even longer than the last time.  Draco Malfoy couldn't spoil it because he had bigger problems to deal with.  Neither boy cared that they were losing points from the respective houses left and right.  People were starting to place bets on who would get the most points knocked off Slytherin and Gryffindor.  The Weasley Twins were handling the bets.  It was nearly fifty-fifty.  Some thought Harry would do it because of the public displays of his outright defiance.  Other swore that Draco would make up for lost time, and he often cut class.  

            Draco got detention for not giving McGonagall any information about the fight, but he had to wait for Snape's return before any action took place.  Most people were wondering why he hadn't gotten into as much trouble as Harry, especially since he was cutting class more often than Harry.  Little did anyone know that he made up the assignments under Sensei Ran's supervision.  He had only received the detention because it was obvious that he had gotten into a fight with Harry.

            He kept the necklace that Sensei Ran had given on him at all times underneath his clothes.  He felt safer, but never allowed his guard to slip.  He couldn't trust his own housemates, so he spent most of his time at the Shrieking Shack with Fiona and Sensei Ran.  He spent more time with Sensei Ran trying to learn how to deflect more curses and hexes.  He worked hard to ignore his problems.  

            Fiona spent her time building up her skills in magic.  Ryu Ran was also trying to unlock the hidden magic she had.  It required her to mediate, but she thought it was solely for the martial arts.  However, today was not a good day for anything.

            "You seem to be very tired, Fiona," mentioned Ryu Ran.

            "Yes, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," she admitted.  

            "Something you'd like to discuss?"

            "Not really.  About that big party, they're having, are you going?" she asked.

            "Yes.  I have been ordered to.  My grandfather has asked me to attend.  He's the headmaster," he replied.

            "You mean that kooky, old man is your grandfather?  How old are you?  How old are your parents?  He's over a hundred," exclaimed Fiona.  "I'm sorry.  That was rude."

            Ryu Ran started to laugh instead.  "It's okay.  I'm only two years older than your father, Fiona.  My parents aren't that old, but I shouldn't advertise it.  My mother doesn't like people knowing her age.  I am the youngest grandchild.  My grandfather always loved to bother me when I was small.  He kept trying to get me to do things with him.  Worst, he dragged me to England for visits over the summers."

            "You don't look much like him.  But, you do have that twinkle in your eyes," she observed.

            "Thank you.  There was a time where I didn't like being compared to him.  I thought he was a just a crazy old man who loved to torment me because I was the baby of the family.  Now, I consider it a compliment if I even come close to being as great as he is."

            "At least, you can think of your grandfather that way."

            Ryu Ran smiled.  He was proud to be Albus Dumbledore's favorite grandson.  The rest of his siblings and cousins knew that he held a special place with their grandfather.  Hardly anyone else minded because of the unwanted attention he had received.  His cousins used to make fun of him because he was always running way from their grandfather.  His older siblings felt sorry for him.  At first, he attempted to cry whenever he was picked up.  Soon, he tried hiding from him.  After a while, all he could do was scowl as he was dragged along.

            "What about the party?" he asked.

            "I don't want to leave the house just to go to watch everyone at a party.  I was never invited to any parties when I was little because my mother always rejected the invitations.  I wouldn't know what to do, even if I was invited," she answered as she bit her lip.  "I don't like big crowds.  And I don't like people staring at me.  It makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong."

            "I see.  But, Fiona if you spend your whole life hiding, then you'll never really experience anything.  You have to explore your surroundings to know more about yourself."

            They continued talking instead of doing lessons.  It was a different set of lessons he was teaching her.  Fiona could trust Sensei Ran with her fears about the future and her uncertainties about the wizarding world.  She reminded him so much of himself when he was her age.

*

            Harry finished his homework assignments and had to turn them in to each professor accordingly.  He felt guilty for taking out his feelings on everyone around him and for getting points knocked off Gryffindor.  He had Quidditch practice in the afternoon.  

            "Did you see Bill?" he asked Ron as he caught up with him for Transfiguration.

            "Bill?" asked Ron.  Bill got intercepted on his way to see them, so he didn't even get a chance to say hello to his younger siblings.

            "He's here?" asked Hermione excitedly.

            "I just saw him on the way to class.  Where's Professor McGonagall?" asked Harry, noticing that she wasn't there.

            "That's what we've been waiting for.  She probably went to the meeting at Dumbledore's office," said Ron.

            The door opened just as he finished talking.  Professor McGonagall looked around the room to take a mental note of who was present or not.  Her eyes fell for a moment on Harry.  He looked back at her. 

            "Let's begin our work for today class," said Professor McGonagall as she set the stack of books in her arms on her desk.

            The lesson went off without much trouble.  Ron and Hermione asked Harry about Bill.  Ron was surprised to hear that the rest of his family was joining Bill at Hogwarts.  "Blimey!  Something big is coming," he muttered softly.

            "Mr. Weasley, please focus on your task," ordered Professor McGonagall.

            Ron nodded and they continued silently.  The class concluded soon after.  Harry had no problem focusing during class.  He was just so happy.  He still didn't know if Fiona Black would be attending the party or not.  He hoped so.  Not that he had enough courage to ask her to dance.  Harry felt clumsy with his feet when he danced, and he still hadn't really learned how.  

            "Harry?  What are you thinking about?" asked Hermione quietly as they prepared to leave for the next class.

            "The party.  Do you think that's when all the people who are supposed to meet with the Headmaster are coming?" asked Harry.

            "So, it's a cover, isn't it?" asked Ron out loud.

            "Ron!" called out a voice, surprising him.

            "Bill!" exclaimed Ron happily.  "What are you doing here?"

            "I'm here on business for Professor Dumbledore," said Bill.  "It's good to see you again, Hermione."  He flashed her a smile, which she returned.

            "I hear that you two are going out," said Bill with a roughish grin as he looked back and forth between Ron and Hermione.  "Mum and Dad will be happy to hear that."  His comment made them turn red.  Harry started laughing.

            They walked along talking about the upcoming gathering.  Fred, George, and Ginny met up with them.  It was one of the best days that Harry had had in a long time.

*

            Fiona and Sensei Ran concluded lessons early that day.  She came to the living room to find her father, Remus and Nell.  Her father looked rather agitated.  "Dad, what's wrong?" 

            Sirius' features softened the moment she spoke.  "It's all right.  Everything's fine," he said.

            "Don't tell me that, when I know there's something wrong."

            "Then tell me why you stayed on the roof for so long star gazing last night."

            Fiona backed up a bit.  "Um…so, what's up?" she said, changing the subject.

            Remus and Nell looked at each other briefly with amused looks on their faces.  "There are a couple of guests who are coming to the party.  You have to come," insisted Sirius.

            "No," said Fiona simply.

            "Professor Dumbledore has requested that you be there."

            "I don't care."

            "Fiona."

            "No."

            Sirius rubbed his temples.  This child was getting a rise out of him.  "Hey, brat, why not just go already?" asked a voice from the hallway.  Draco dusted off his robes as he entered the room.  He had just practiced with Sensei Ran.

            "Stop calling me that," snapped Fiona.

            "That's what you are.  I know I'm spoiled, but what about you?  For Merlin's sake, stop acting like the whole world's out to get you.  What are you afraid of?" drawled Draco with his trademark smirk.

            "Shut up!" shouted Fiona.

            Sirius raised his hand to stop Nell and Remus from intervening.  He wanted to see how this played out.  "You say you're not afraid of hardly anything, right?  I dare you to go to the castle.  You don't have to go to the party, but come to the castle.  The decorations alone are worth seeing," continued Draco.

            "Fine," said Fiona through her teeth.  "It might be worth seeing you make a fool of yourself publicly other than at the Quidditch games."

            "You wish, Fin.  I'll have you know that I know how to dance.  No, you'll get to see Granger and Weasley make fools of themselves as a pair.  Or maybe Potter.  He can't dance," laughed Draco, remembering the dance the champions were forced to perform at the Yule Ball.  

            "I think it's time to stop," said Sensei Ran.  "So, you'll be coming to the castle then, Fiona."

            "Yes," she admitted grudgingly.  "I'm going to see if I have anything to wear."

            "It's not for another two weeks," said Sirius, but Nell put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

            "It takes girls a lot longer to get ready, than boys, Sirius," she told him as she followed Fiona.

            "At least, I got her to go," said Draco with a smile.

            "Draco," gestured Sensei Ran.  They walked off to practice.  Remus and Sirius looked at each other.

            "So…" started Remus.

            "Hmm…" said Sirius.  "What do you think will happen next?"

            "I think that it will be very interesting.  I haven't seen anything this interesting in a while, Padfoot."

            "You're right.  We'll just have to wait and see how everything turns out, Moony.  Do you think that Harry will risk asking Fiona for a dance?"

            "How do you feel about that?  You're her father."

            "I don't know how I feel.  I don't know what happened.  Harry's been acting strangely.  A lot like Prongs did before."

            "I can't wait to see what happens next."

            "It's funny how life's just a cycle and a reflection of life before.  It's even funnier that we still can't predict what will happen next."

            Both men smiled at each other.  Neither realized how wise the other had become.  Sirius thought about how he felt about his daughter even seeing any boy, but he realized with Harry, he didn't have to look much further for someone to love her as much as he did.

            Fiona wasn't concentrating.  She left the room in a hurry because she felt her cheeks warm up.  She was sure that her face was bright red.  She went to the trunk where she had concealed the invisibility cloak.  She smiled as her fingers felt the cool folds of the cloak.  It was very nice of him to lend it to her.  But, how was she supposed to return it to him?  

            An idea came to her at that moment, she could return it to him at the party because he was going to be there for sure.  She closed the trunk.  Now, what was she going to wear?

*

            One week quickly passed by as the decorations went up for the party.  The inns of Hogsmeade were being booked by guests and other preparations were being made as well.  Every student in Hogwarts was excited about the upcoming festivities, except for Draco.  He didn't really want to go to the party and be seen publicly again with Pansy on his arm.  He spent his time avoiding her by going to the Shrieking Shack.  

            Fred and George called Ron to them.  "Ron, we've decided to help you out for this special occasion," said Fred.

            "What?" he asked.

            "The dance has slowly become semi-formal, even though it's supposed to be informal.  So, we've taken it upon ourselves to make sure you don't look as bad as you did last time," replied George.

            "What have you done?" demanded Ron.

            They handed him a box that was from Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  He eyed them suspiciously as they urged him to open the box.  He did so slowly.  He carefully opened the sides, half expecting them to prank him.  There was a very handsome set of neatly folded robes inside that were navy blue without any frills on them.  He looked at them still suspicious.  "What are you playing at?" he demanded.

            "Come on, Ronniekins.  We didn't do anything to them.  Harry!  Ron won't take the robes we gave him," said Fred as he spotted Harry walking in.

            Harry paused for a moment as he looked around.  He spotted the box from Madame Malkin's and the look on Ron's face.  He did remember telling the twins to buy Ron a decent set of dress robes.

            "Ron, I don't think the twins would do anything to them.  Just take the robes," said Harry calmly.

            Ron looked back and forth between them.  "Okay…I guess.  Fine.  I'll take them," he said as he tucked the box under his arm and walked off to put them in his trunk.

            "That's just sad.  To think, our own little brother won't trust us," said George.

            "What did we ever do to him to make him mistrust us so?" asked Fred.

            "Do you want the short list or the long list with complete explanations?" asked Harry with a smile.  Another idea came to Harry.  

            "Say, I just remembered.  I'm an investor in Wheezy Weasleys, aren't I?" 

            "You're our only investor.  Buying Ron some dress robes was really nothing," said Fred with a shrug.

            "Did you come up with anything new lately?"

            "Yes, tons of stuff.  We've also managed not to get our stuff confiscated by our mum.  Why?" asked George.

            "Nothing.  Just thinking.  That's all," said Harry with a smile as he walked off.  He went to the dorm room to find Ron looking at the box, still suspiciously.  Harry shook his head.  "Honestly, Ron, can't you just believe them?"

            "I would, but I don't know where they got the money to buy these," said Ron.

            "Maybe they got the money from Charlie or Bill, maybe even Percy," said Harry.

            "I don't think so."

            "You want me to test them for you?" asked Harry.  Ron stood up and handed him the box.  "I suppose that means yes."

            Harry put on the robes.  They were too long for him, but nothing happened.  Ron was grinning at Harry handed the robes back.  "They really amaze me sometimes, Harry."

            Harry laughed as he went to his bed and sat down for a moment.  "Do you want to go out tonight?" asked Ron.

            "No, I don't have the cloak," he replied.

            "What?  Where did you put it?"

            Harry realized that he shouldn't have said anything.  He turned slightly pink and looked away.  Of course, he knew where his cloak was.  Ron watched his odd behavior.  "Oh!  I think I know where it is!" he exclaimed.

            "I don't know what you're talking about," mumbled Harry.

            "Is she coming?" asked Ron.

            "I don't know.  I think so," admitted Harry.

            Ron smiled again.  He was going to the party with Hermione and he had a new set of robes to wear.  Hermione said he was pretty stupid for still asking her if she was coming with him, but it was a nice thought.  He was also happy because it looked like Harry was being normal again.

AN: Pretty weak chapter, but I'm setting up for what Harry and the Weasley twins are going to do next.  The next part will have a really fluffy part in it.  I promise.  I know I said that in the last chapter, but I've been sick when I wrote this chapter, but had to be finished, so that I can move on to the next part.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  ^^  


	25. Can't Dance?

Unraveled

Chapter Twenty-Five: Can't Dance?

            The last two weeks before the party were a blur.  Harry decided not to wear wizarding robes to the party, instead he opted to wear Muggle clothes.  Ron thought there was something loose in his head.  Hermione observed that Harry probably wanted to wear the Muggle clothes because of a certain girl who wasn't used to wizarding things yet.  

            Somehow, Harry managed to get a nice simple suit for the party.  Hermione decided to wear a semi-formal dress that her mother sent her, saying it brought out her eyes.  It was going to be an even bigger gathering than the Yule Ball because all the grades were invited to the party.  

            Draco managed to get himself to willingly go to the party.  He thought of feigning illness to get out of going the party, but Fiona talked him out of it.  He still didn't want to go, but she twisted his arm until he agreed to go.

            Fiona didn't know what to wear to the party.  She had to go, and her father assured her that it didn't matter what she wore.  Sirius told her that she could wear a burlap bag and she'd still look good like her mother. 

            Nell came up with a remedy to the problem: Fiona didn't have to wear wizarding robes if she didn't want to.  That allowed Fiona to pick out whatever she wanted.

            Bill was staying at the inn in Hogsmeade.  He woke up early morning on the day of the party when rest of the members of the Weasley family arrived.  Percy looked rather grave compared to everyone else.

            "Are you all right?" asked Bill.

            "If you mean being questioned about my activities almost everyday, then I'm fine," replied Percy grimly.  He was now working for the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, but he wasn't stupid.  He knew that he was only working there so that Fudge could keep an eye on Professor Dumbledore's activities since their falling out of terms almost a year ago.

            "I hope that Dumbledore has good news," said Charlie.  He had to take time off from his work, but he was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix.  All the adult members of the Weasley family were members, and Percy was Dumbledore's eyes and ears at the Minister's office.  He was more than willing to be.  His girlfriend, Penelope, was a half-blood.  

            "Did you get to talk to the twins, Ron, and Ginny?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

            Bill nodded and smiled.  "Yes, Ron and Hermione are going together.  The twins have stayed out of trouble, and Ginny's fine.  Harry's been acting weird, according to Ron, but I haven't seen much of a difference."  

            Mrs. Weasley frowned slightly.  "What did Ron say?" she asked further.

            "Molly, we should leave it be.  We have bigger things to deal with later.  And I daresay that someone else will be taking care of Harry," interjected Mr. Weasley.  

            "Just because he has his godfather, doesn't mean he doesn't need us," said Mrs. Weasley.

            "What else happened with Dumbledore?" asked Charlie.

            "I'm supposed to appraise something, but it hasn't been given to me yet," said Bill with a shake of his head.

*

            Fiona got ready for the party slowly.  She wore a plain velvet skirt with some silk embroidering on it.  Her hair was pinned up into an elegant bun.  She wore no jewelry, except for the crystal that hung from her neck.  Her blouse was an elegant white silk wrap around.  She felt ungainly on the heels that Nell insisted on buying her, calling them "adult shoes."  Fiona looked at the makeup kit that Nell had bought for her.  She moved to put it on, but stopped herself.  She didn't need it.

            There came a soft knock from the door.  She sighed.  "Come in."  The door creaked open.  Sirius stood in nice wizards' dress robes, looking extremely handsome.  She smiled at the mirror.  "You look beautiful," he whispered, returning her smile.

            "Thanks.  I remember sitting on the bed watching Mom get ready for a big party or a dance recital," she said.

            "I remember just watching her get ready for the day," he told her.  "Are you ready?"

            "As ready as I'll ever be," she said with a sigh.

            "Don't act like you're going to your own execution, Fin.  People can sense fear," said Sirius with a laugh.

            He offered her his arm, which she took.  He smiled at her.  It had been years since he had a female on his arm.  The last female was her mother.  Both were equally the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on.  

            "Do you have to go to the party as a dog, Dad?" she asked.

            "Yes, but for now I don't have to be," he replied. 

            "I guess I can hang outside until everything is done.  I heard from Draco that the decorations are wonderful," she commented.

            "Let's go already," said Nell.

            "Okay," said Sirius as he allowed them to go through the entrance first.  As soon as they came through, they were met by Remus and Severus who were dressed in formal robes.  It was hard to tell with Severus because they were plain black ones.  Remus gave them a smile.

            "Come, along.  Not everyone's here yet.  The Headmaster is going to make an announcement to get everything started.  Then all of us will be going away for the meeting.  Fiona, you can wait until the announcement.  Then you can join everyone at the party, if you wish," said Remus.

            She nodded as they all gathered at the back.  Sirius changed into his dog form and walked beside Fiona.  Everyone clapped as Professor Dumbledore stood up and the room fell silent.  Beside him, stood Ryu Ran and Severus Snape took his place on Dumbledore's left side.

            Fiona scanned the room until she spotted a very uncomfortable Draco, who was trying to wretch his arm away from Pansy.  She smiled.  Further scanning the room, she spotted Harry Potter wearing Muggle clothes.  Her eyes traveled again and rested on Ron and Hermione who held each other's hands.  The rest of the room was filled with strangers, making Fiona very uncomfortable again.  

            "Welcome everyone.  I hope everyone will have a wonderful time.  This maybe one of the last carefree days we will all look back on in many days to come.  Let us just enjoy these moments.  Let the party begin," said Professor Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.  Fiona frowned slightly.  She knew what he meant about the things to come.  

            The music started playing.  The house elves had made wonderful treats for everyone to eat.  Sirius barked at her.  "Okay," she whispered.  Nell and Sirius walked off.  She watched them leave.  As soon as they were out of sight, she walked towards the door and opened it.

            The cool night air hit her face, waking her up.  She craned her neck upwards.  She couldn't understand why she felt the need to star gaze so often these days.  Her life really wasn't all that sad compared to others.  Why did she feel so sad most of the time?  She felt alone.  

            Turning around, she watched the other people dance from the window.  It seemed more natural than being inside looking at them.  She watched as they smiled and laughed together.  A feeling of longing washed over her, but not the slightest touch of envy.

            Harry looked around himself.  Cho Chang walked up to him.  She was wearing a set of wizarding dress robes that were dark violet.  She looked lovely.  "Harry, I promised you one dance," she said to him with a friendly smile.

            He tried to smile back at her, but he couldn't quite muster it.  He could have sworn that he had seen Fiona Black there a moment ago.  Where did she go?  He felt uncomfortable as everyone started dancing around him.  He had two left feet.  Or so he thought.  "Um…I'm sorry, Cho.  I really don't know how to dance,' he admitted.

            "That's all right.  I've seen you dance before.  You did fine at the Yule Ball," she told him.  Harry shook his head because he remembered how Parvati had dragged him to the dance floor before and practically led the entire time.  "Excuse me.  I'm sorry, Cho," he whispered, wanting so much to flee before his embarrassment caught up with him.

            Harry's eyes went around the room, even Draco Malfoy proved to be light on his feet.  He had to get out of there before anyone else offered to dance with him.  Then he saw her.  A lump formed in his throat as he watched her looking through the window from the outside.  He wasn't the only one who didn't want to be there.  

            He made his way outside.  Ron made a move to stop him, but Hermione prevent him.  She smiled.  "Let him.  You're with me," she smiled.  He smiled at her.  

            Harry went outside slowly.  Fiona was so focused on the activity inside that she couldn't hear him coming.  He just stood still watching her.  "Are you lonely?" he finally asked.

            Fiona nearly fell back in surprise, causing him to smile.  "You're not as graceful as you look," he commented.  She regained her footing, but her cheeks were flushed.

            "You should stop sneaking up on people like that, Harry."

            "I'm sorry.  I was wondering why you were standing out here by yourself," he said.

            She looked away from him again to look at the people inside.  "I don't know anyone there.  It's always been like this for me.  Always on the outside looking in," she paused when she saw the look on Harry's face.  "It's not so bad.  It's okay.  You get used to it."

            "You shouldn't have to get used to it," he said angrily.  She was startled by his temper.

            "Then why are you out here?" she snapped.

            "I saw that you were alone.  I thought that you could use the company," he replied with a shrug.

            "I don't like people feeling sorry for me just because I'm alone."

            "But, you don't like being alone either, do you?"

            Fiona shook her head.  "You must be very popular," she whispered.

            "What?"  That caught him by surprise.  Harry hardly considered himself popular.  Well known, yes, but hardly popular.  He was famous for his scar and the night his parents died.  Harry knew how popular their father's were.  Harry wished that he had inherited part of his father's charisma. 

            "You seem to draw a lot of attention to yourself without trying.  People look for you," Fiona continued.  "But, why are you out here?  Something tells me you'd be out here whether or not I am."

            _You're wrong.  I'm out here because I want to be with you_, he thought.  Instead he said, "I can't dance."

            Fiona started to laugh softly.  "You're kidding right?" she took one look at him and stopped laughing.  A smile remained on her face, "You're not kidding."

            Harry felt his cheeks turn bright red.  "No.  I can't dance.  That's why I came out here."  Suddenly something happened that made him go from red to white, he felt her take a hold of her hand.  His ears felt like they were burning.  "If that's the only thing that's keeping you out here, then I think I can help you," she said.

            "Um…what?" he stammered.  

            "I'll teach you how to dance.  My mother was a very good teacher.  I know how to dance," said Fiona simply.  

            "Y-you don't have to do anything," he stammered.  

            "Come on.  I won't hurt you.  Don't you trust me?" she whispered with a smile that made his insides melt in the most wonderful way.  She moved his hand to settle on her hip and took his other hand.  "You have to hold my hand.  I'm not supposed to hold your hand."

            Harry held her hand and his breath as she placed her other hand on his shoulder.  She looked up at him through her eyelashes.  "Okay, now listen to me carefully.  Don't hear my voice.  Listen.  I know that sounds silly," she said softly.

            "Yes," whispered Harry.  He could smell her.  It was the scent of peppermints and roses.  It was nearly intoxicating.  "Are you okay, Harry?"

            "I'm fine," he whispered.  _I'm with you._

            "Listen, don't hear.  One.  Two.  One.  Two.  Just listen to that.  You'll have to follow the lead of my voice, so that my feet can follow your lead."

            "One.  Two.  One.  Two."  Harry closed his eyes as he followed the sound of her voice.  After a moment he looked down at his feet.  They danced to the music for another minute before she dropped her hand from his shoulder.  She tilted his chin to look at her face.  

            "Now that you can move your feet.  Let's see if you can do it without looking at them.  Look at me."  For a brief moment, her thumb grazed the bottom of his lip.  He looked straight into her eyes.  She put her hand back on his shoulder.

            "How am I doing?" he breathed after the song ended.

            "Very well.  You dance better than you think," she told him.  Another song started, but Harry refused to let Fiona go.  "One more," he said.

            She smiled and nodded.  Halfway through the second dance, Harry spun her and caught her in his arms.  "You are a liar, Harry Potter," laughed Fiona.  

            Harry starting laughing out loud.  He held her close for a moment before reluctantly letting her go.  He felt like part of him left as she walked off.  "Why do you always look at me like that?" she asked.

            "Like what?"

            "Like you know me.  Like you've always known me."

            Harry stared into her eyes.  "You are beautiful," he whispered.

            His comment made her cheeks flush again.  It wasn't the first time anyone had ever told her that, but this was the first time someone had managed to make her blush.  He noticed it and looked away to save her embarrassment.  "Do you want to go inside?" he asked her.

            She shook her head.  "No, I'd rather stay outside.  You can go back if you want."

            "I'd rather stay here with you," he whispered.  He looked at her again.  She was smiling.  

            "Um…thank you for saying that I'm beautiful.  You look very handsome," she said softly.

            Harry felt his cheeks flush now.  "Um…thanks.  But, you don't have to say it just because I said it."

            "But, it's true," Fiona insisted.  They made eye contact briefly again, but they quickly looked the other way.  They were both extremely nervous and giddy at the same time.  

            Draco was too busy trying to get away from Pansy to notice anything.  Ron and Hermione were too focused on each other to notice much else.  Fred and George were having fun dancing in one large group.

            The meeting went on for another hour or so.  Fiona and Harry danced together a few more times and engaged in quiet conversation.  He asked about America, while she asked questions about his life at Hogwarts.  They even exchanged some stories they had heard about their fathers.  He loved her laugh.  He remembered the dreams he had of her.  This whole night was like one of those dreams.  However, he knew it was real because he could smell her and see her face.  

            Sirius came out of the meeting in his dog form with Remus at his side.  He searched the room with his sharp dog eyes for Fiona.  When couldn't see her, he tried to look for Harry.  Remus did the same.

            "Where is she?" asked Remus out loud.

            A voice of distaste came from Snape, "Apparently, her judgment of the company she keeps is as bad as her mother's."  He gestured at the pair that was standing outside facing away from the window.

            "Is that your goddaughter?" asked Mrs. Weasley to Remus, who nodded.  "And she's with Harry."

            "Yeah, he went out there some time ago, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione.  "Hi everyone."

            "Hello, Hermione," said Mr. Weasley with a smile.

            "Actually, I've been watching zem ze entire time.  Zey've been dancing," said Fleur Delacour.  They all whirled around.  She was wearing a set of light blue dress robes.  She was chaperoning the dance.  "I've been having a wonderful time juzt watching them."

            Sirius' tail wagged at the information.  Professor Dumbledore smiled.  The meeting went off very well.  Ryu had to contact his leader again, but everything was going as planned.  "Please call them in, Fleur," he ordered.

            She walked outside slowly to give them more time.  Harry and Fiona were talking in low voices.

            "Then, Mr. Grant tried to send me to the principal's office.  I had to come up with something, but luckily the bell rang," said Fiona.

            Harry was laughing.  "You were saved by the bell.  Um…Professor Delacour?"

            They turned around.  "'ello.  I'm zorry, but it iz time for you to come back inside," she told them.

            They nodded and came inside.  "I would like to introduce a student who will be joining our ranks here at Hogwarts," said Professor Dumbledore.  

            Fiona looked at all the eyes on her.  Harry noticed that her lip trembled slightly, so he took her hand.  He ignored the looks and the gasps that some people allowed to escape.  He could feel her fear.  "Come forward, Miss Black," said Professor Dumbledore.

            She looked to see where her father was.  Sirius looked at her and nodded.  Fiona reluctantly let go of Harry's hand.   She noticed there was an old hat on top of a stool.  She eyed it suspiciously, knowing it wasn't an ordinary hat.  She took a deep breath.

            "It's all right, Miss Black.  This is the Sorting Hat.  It decides which house you will fit into best," said Professor Dumbledore reassuringly.  He picked up the hat and gestured for her to take a seat on the stool.  She took a seat and faced everyone.  The hat was placed on her head.  It was obviously too big for her head.

            "Ah…what do we have here?" asked the hat.

            _You can talk?_, thought Fiona.

            "Of course I can.  I can read your thoughts.  Don't worry other people can't hear what's going on.  Hmm…I know what makes you special.  You're a descendent of Salazar Slytherin, but wait…your father's a Gryffindor, isn't he?"

            _Yes._

            "I haven't had such a difficult sorting since Harry Potter.  You belong in Slytherin because you are a Slytherin to the bone, yet you are a Gryffindor as well.  You have a great intellect, but that is merely proof of your line.  You are intelligent enough to be in Ravenclaw, but not nice enough to be in Hufflepuff."

            _I'm nice.  _

            "No need to get angry with me.  No, that's a characteristic of a Gryffindor.  You are a Parseltongue.  That's a sign of Slytherin.  But you believe in fairness.  That's a sign of Gryffindor.  Where do you want to go?"

            _I don't know._

            "I can see lots of potential for greatness in you.  Believe me, I don't say it often.  Old Salazar would roll in his grave if his own heir wasn't in his house.  However, I was Godric Gryffindor's hat, so I say…_GRYFFINDOR!"_

            The last word was shouted and echoed through the silent hall.  Draco's face twisted in a smirk.  He thought it was a delightful piece of irony that the heir of Slytherin was in Gryffindor.  Professor Dumbledore took the hat off her head.  "I believe that has got to be one of the longest sortings I've ever seen," he commented as the Gryffindors started clapping.

            Sirius ran on stage with his tail wagging.  He knew she was a Gryffindor.  She smiled at him.  "Do I have to go to school here now?" she asked Sensei Ran.

            "For the time being, you will be placed into the fourth years' classes.  You are already caught up with all the work that they've done.  I have to go back to my order and make other preparations," said Ryu with a smile.

            "Were you ever sorted?" she asked.

            He shook his head.  "But, I probably would have ended up in Gryffindor.  Nell will take over your extra lessons.  I expect you to work with Draco while I am away."

            "What about you?" she asked the dog.

            "He'll stay with me," said Remus.

            "Hello, my name is Ginny Weasley," said Ginny as she introduced herself.  "I've just been asked to show you around."

            "And I'll help you, I'm a prefect," said Hermione.  Ron was grinning ear to ear.

            "Thanks," said Fiona as she looked at Harry briefly.  "Excuse me for a moment."

            Draco smiled at her as she came to him.  "You seem to be getting along with the Gryffindors," he told her.

            "Get away from here," spat Pansy.

            "Excuse me?" asked Fiona.  Her ruby eyes flared, causing Pansy to stumble back.  "You don't know who you are dealing with."

            "Draco!" she whined.

            "Go away Pansy," he ordered.  She pouted as she stalked off.  He shook his head.  "She's been getting on my nerves."

            "Are you okay?" Fiona asked.

            "Why wouldn't I be?"

            "Um…I'm in Gryffindor."

            Draco took her arm and lead her away from the group of Slytherin.  "Believe me, you're safer there than in Slytherin.  Trust me."

            She smiled at him.  "Of course, I trust you," she whispered.

            He smiled at her.  "Part of me wishes you were in Slytherin, but I would sleep better at night, if I knew you were anywhere else."

            Severus Snape watched them chatting quietly.  He knew part of what Draco was saying.  He smiled slightly as he remembered Thalia.  He was happy that Thalia never came to Hogwarts.  Severus wasn't sure he could protect Fiona in his own house. 

            Harry wasn't too happy at the moment.  His hands were rolled into fists as he watched Fiona and Draco talk quietly.  "Isn't this great?!  Now she's in our house," exclaimed Ron.

            "Harry?  Are you okay?" asked Hermione.

            "Fine," said Harry.  He had to come up with something.  He saw Fred and George getting balled out by their mum.  He smiled a little bit as an idea came to him.

            The party dispersed after that.  Fiona returned with her father, Nell, and Sensei Ran to the Shrieking Shack.  Harry decided to stay back a bit and talk to Fred and George.

            "What did your mum talk to you about?" he asked.

            "Nothing.  Just the usually, 'Your N.E.W.Ts are coming up,' speech.   Nothing major," said Fred.

            "I saw you dancing with that new student," said George with a smile.

            "Yes.  I wanted to ask you something," said Harry.

            "What?" asked Fred.

            "Well, first off, I'd like to say that Ron's robes looked really good.  My question is: have you come up with any new jokes?" 

            "Yes, we did.  And we managed to keep our newest jokes without getting caught," said Fred.

            "Unfortunately, we couldn't test them," said George.

            "Why not?" asked Harry.

            "Because our mum will catch us the moment we attempt to do a test," said George with a sigh.

            "I'm your investor.  I want to see some results," said Harry evenly.

            "I suppose you deserve to see some return on your investment, Harry.  I didn't think you'd be so serious about it," said Fred curiously.

            "I am.  I know the perfect test subject," said Harry.

            "Who?" asked George.

            "I'll tell you later.  Just be ready," replied Harry as he walked off.  A smile started to appear on his face.  _If Draco wants to spend time with Fiona, he can.  But, not if I have anything to say about it,_ he thought as a feeling of extreme possessiveness came over him.

AN:  Short chapter.  Very short.  Sorry, but it's still got lots of stuff in it.  ^^  So, it's all good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  ^^ 


	26. A Trip to Hogsmeade

Unraveled

Chapter Twenty-Six: A Trip to Hogsmeade

            Draco woke up early in the morning before anyone else.  It was Sunday.  He quietly crept out of the dorm.  Last night didn't settle well with him as well.  He remembered how Harry Potter held Fiona's hand.  He didn't feel jealous, but he felt like Harry was taking his best friend away from him.

            He had good reason not to be happy.  He noticed that there was no one sitting at the Slytherin table.  He looked and saw the Weasley twins sitting by themselves.  They looked at him briefly before they stood up and left.  He could hear them say something, but he couldn't hear anything.

            Draco sat down and ate a stack of pastries that were on the table, thinking that the house elves left them.  The moment he swallowed, he noticed immediately something is wrong.  He attempted to cough, but his skin had turned into a greenish-gray color.  It was scaly.  "WHAT THE HELL?!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

            He looked around and saw everyone at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables roaring with laughter.  "POTTER!" he shouted as he slammed his hands on the table.

            Meanwhile, Harry was enjoying some toast at Gryffindor Tower.  Fred and George came in with broad, identical grins on their faces.  "How did it go?" asked Harry as he took one last bite of his toast.

            "Excellent.  We saw the breakfast pastries worked," said Fred with a laugh.

            "His skin turned green and then the scales came.  He was pissed.  He's a Slytherin.  You'd think that he'd like what we did to him," said George with a shrug.

            "Good.  Go on to Phase Two," said Harry as he dusted off his hands and threw the napkin away.

            "Um…Harry…not that we really care about Malfoy or anything, but why are you asking us to do this?" asked George.

            "Malfoy's done a lot of things before, but you've never attacked him directly before," commented Fred thoughtfully.

            Harry smiled enigmatically at them.  "I have my reasons.  Just move on to the next phase," he said as he walked off.  He was feeling wonderful after last night.  Fiona was part of Gryffindor, but she wasn't due to move in for another week.  All he had to do was make sure that Draco Malfoy stayed away from her.  

            He walked off grinning to himself, making Fred and George very suspicious of his behavior.  "He's getting weirder and weirder these days," observed Fred.

            "He was holding that girl's hand last night.  She was awfully pretty.  I wonder how old she is," said George.

            "She's younger than Ginny," said Ron from behind them.  "I'd stop talking about her like that if I were you.  Unless you want Harry or Malfoy to do anything to you."

            "What are you two doing up so early?" asked Hermione.

            "The early bird gets the worm," said George.  "Let's go."

            The twins left to get ready for the next phase of pranks they were going to pull on Malfoy.  They had to test all their jokes because Harry had asked for it.  He was their only investor, and they were more than happy to comply with his request.  

            "What's going on now?" asked Ron.

            "I don't know.  Where's Harry?" asked Hermione.

            "I don't know," replied Ron.  "Let's go look for him."

            Harry was walking outside, deciding whether or not to go to the Shrieking Shack or to the owlery to send a note through Hedwig.  Fiona still had his cloak because she had forgotten to return it to him, but he didn't mind at all.  

            "POTTER!" shouted Draco as he caught up with him.

            Harry turned around and burst out laughing.  "What happened to you, Malfoy?  Don't tell me you've finally decided to show your true colors."

            "I know you're behind this Potter!"

            "I have no idea what you are implying.  Who's going to believe you, Ferret?  Or should I say, Lizard Boy?"  

            "You are asking for trouble, Potter.  I swear.  I'll get you," said Draco.  He stopped.  An idea came to him.  "I'm going to see Fiona as soon as I get rid of this skin.  I'm supposed to work with her _closely_."

            Harry's hands rolled into fists as his temper rose.  "Malfoy, you have no idea what you're dealing with."

            "Somehow, I don't think you want to make this impression on her.  Listen to me, Potter.  It is only by her protection over you that forces me to not act.  However, it will only extend my patience so far.  You better watch yourself," whispered Draco as he stalked off.

            Harry smiled.  Fiona's protection was extended on him.  He wanted to laugh out loud at Draco.  He felt on top of the world.  He decided to beat Draco to Shrieking Shack.  "Harry!" called Ron as he ran up to him.

            "Where were you?" asked Hermione, following closely behind Ron.

            "I had breakfast at the common room and I'm going to visit Snuffles," he replied.  "Want come with me?"

            "Sure," said Ron and Hermione in unison.

            "Where's your cloak?" asked Hermione.

            "I don't have it, but it's not a problem," said Harry with a shrug.  "Let's go before Malfoy gets back from Madame Pomfrey's."

            "Why would Malfoy need to go to Madame Pomfrey?" asked Ron as he looked closely at Harry.

            "No reason," answered Harry with a smile.  

            "What did you do?" demanded Hermione.

            "Me?  I didn't do anything.  What makes you think I would do anything to Malfoy?" he asked.

            "Because he spends all his free time and some of his school time with Fiona," said Ron.

            "That doesn't bother me.  Not one bit," lied Harry.  It bothered him a lot.  However, pranking Draco made him feel better.  He felt rather possessive when it came to Fiona.  "Let's go," he added.

            Without another word, the trio left.  

*

            Fiona was feeling happy in the morning.  She wasn't sure about moving to Gryffindor Tower because of her uncertain feelings towards Harry.  It would have been easier to avoid him.  When she was with him she had a mixture of feelings.  It was of euphoria and clumsiness.  She didn't want to spend her whole morning thinking about it, so she got ready for the day instead.

            She came to breakfast table to find Sirius by himself.  "Where's Aunt Nell?" she asked.

            "She had to go to the village," replied Sirius.  "She left breakfast because she said she didn't trust me to cook anything."

            "Can you cook?" asked Fiona.

            "Not really," replied Sirius.  "I had either our house elf do it or your mother cooked for me."

            "That's really pathetic, Dad."

            "Lay off.  It's too early in the morning for us to do this."

            "Dad, it's nine."

            "Still too early."

            "You were spoiled as a child, weren't you?"

            "No, I mean.  I don't know.  Eat your breakfast."

            "Yes, you were.  I can tell.  You're used to getting your own way."

            "Eat."

            "Okay, okay.  Don't get your tail in a knot."

            Sirius went back to reading the Daily Prophet.  He read the news carefully on Voldemort's activities.  After the meeting last night with Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix, it was clear that something was coming soon.  Percy Weasley was keeping an eye out at the Minister's offices.  Sirius could tell that the young man wanted to quit working there, but he had no choice.  The Minister of Magic wanted to keep Percy nearby to have something to hold over Arthur Weasley's head.  Percy could more than handle himself, if necessary.

            The most unsettling thing of all was the mysterious order of Ryu Ran.  What was this powerful order that offered to help against Voldemort?  What did its leader have to gain by opposing him?  Why was the crystal that Fiona wore so important to everyone?  

            "Dad, a penny for your thoughts?" asked Fiona.

            "Nothing.  Everything's fine, baby," he whispered as he smiled at her.

            "No, not everything is fine.  Everyone's planning things without saying anything.  It feels cold like something awful is coming.  Something out of a horror movie," whispered Fiona.

            Silence fell over the room as the trio made their entrance, jolting Fiona.  "Ah!" she exclaimed in surprise as Harry looked at her.

            "Sorry," he mumbled, feeling shy again.  He looked at Sirius who seemed rather calm.

            "What's going on?" asked Hermione.

            "Fiona's scaring herself for fun," replied Sirius with a laugh.  He put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.  "Calm down, Fin."

            "Where are you going?" she asked.

            "To check the wards," said Sirius with a grin.

            "Don't leave," said Fiona.

            He had apparated before she could stop him.  "I've really got to learn how to do that," she muttered.  "What brings you here today?"

            "Nothing.  It's Sunday, but you have a day off today, too," observed Hermione.

            "Yeah, usually I have half a day of school with Sensei Ran, but he's gone so I've got part of the week off," said Fiona. 

            "Have you been the village?" asked Ron.

            "No, I haven't been allowed outside this place without my father or anyone else.  I'm starting to get cabin fever," answered Fiona gloomily.

            "Say something," whispered Hermione to Harry.  He didn't know what to say.  He couldn't stop watching her.  Hermione looked at him expectantly.  

            "Um…we could go to village.  It is a Hogsmeade weekend," said Harry shakily.

            "Let me go ask my dad first," said Fiona as she stood up.  "I don't know where he went though."

            "Then, you don't have to ask.  Let's go," urged Ron.

            "Ron, she can't leave without telling Sirius.  He'll get mad at her, if she leaves without permission," said Hermione.

            "Come on, she's with us.  It's not like anything bad will happen.  And there's all the stuff he did when he went to Hogwarts with Harry's dad.  It would be hypocritical of him to get mad," said Ron.

            "That's not the point.  My dad's got a temper.  He'll get really mad.  I don't want to test it," said Fiona.

            "He said he'd go check the wards.  We may not be able to get outside with them up," said Harry quietly.

            Fiona walked out of the room to go look for Sirius.  Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "Why don't you with her, Hermione?" he asked.

            "Why don't you, Harry?" suggested Ron.  "We'll wait here."  

            Harry went to go follow her.  It was the first time Harry had ever explored the Shrieking Shack.  He walked quietly behind her, but he cleared his throat to avoid surprising her.  "He's around here somewhere," she said as she turned around.

            "I know," said Harry.

            "I forgot about your cloak.  Come, I'll return it to you," said Fiona as she guided him to her room.  He followed her up to the doorway, but stopped.  He was feeling very shy.

            "Don't just stand there," she told him.  Harry came inside and looked around.  It was plainly decorated.  Fiona went to her trunk and pulled out his cloak.  "Thanks for letting me use it."  She smiled at him.

            "Um…I told you before, no problem," said Harry.  

            "Why don't we go look for my father now?" she asked as she cleared her throat.  She'd realized that he was actually standing in her room.  Her cheeks were light pink.  

            "Yeah," he said as he went through the doorway again.  He suddenly stopped, causing Fiona to collide with his back.  "H-hello Sirius," he stammered.  

            "What are you doing?" asked Sirius.

            "Um…n-nothing," replied Harry.  "She was just showing me around."

            "I see," said Sirius in a neutral voice as he folded his arms over his chest.  He was over six feet tall and at the moment very imposing.  Harry wanted to back away from him, but he didn't want to run into Fiona.  

            "Dad, we were looking for you," said Fiona in a small voice.  

            "Well, you found me," said Sirius as he looked past Harry to Fiona.  "What do you want?"

            Fiona decided to get passed Harry.  "Excuse me," she said as he let her through.  "May I please go to the village, Dad?  Please?"

            Sirius stroked his chin for a moment, thinking about it.  "I don't know.  Who's going?"

            "I'll be going with her.  Ron and Hermione are waiting for us," said Harry.  He really wanted her to come with them.

            Sirius' eyes fell on Harry's cloak.  "Were you going to use that if I didn't let you leave, Fiona?" he asked with his eyes twinkling.

            "No," said Fiona hotly.  

            "I see," said Sirius thoughtfully as he looked at the pair.  He thought that they looked cute together.  He was laughing inside with deep amusement.  They looked so guilty.  He started laughing out loud.  Fiona wore a look of annoyance.

            "Dad.  Stop.  Dad."

            Sirius stopped, but a wide grin remained on his face.  Fiona gave him a strange look and shook her head.  She couldn't believe that she came from him.  Harry shifted uncomfortable.  "So, can she come?" he asked.

            "I have to think about it," said Sirius.  

            "Please?" she pleaded.

            Sirius' features softened as he sighed.  "Fine.  You can go, but Harry I'm putting you in charge of her safety."  He sounded extremely reluctantly.

            "Thanks, Dad," said Fiona happily as she kissed him on the cheek.

            "Don't worry, Sirius," assured Harry.  He wouldn't let anything happen to her.   Sirius walked with them as they went back to meet with Ron and Hermione.  They were playing with the chess set.  "Sorry, we didn't mean to play with it.  It's just you were talking a while," said Ron.

            "So, who plays chess?" asked Hermione.

            "I do," replied Fiona.  "I'm not that good.  Draco keeps beating me."  Harry clutched his jaw slightly, which no else seemed to notice.  

            "You can go, but come back in two hours," instructed Sirius.

            "I'll be fine.  Don't worry," said Fiona.  "Um…I'm going to need some money."  Sirius handed her some money.  "Thanks!" she said as they left for the villiage by taking another exit, so that they wouldn't be seen.

            They went all over Hogsmeade, starting with Honeydukes.  Fiona spent some money restocking her candy supplies.  Harry showed her around and helped her pick out some other candies that she hadn't tried yet.  Ron and Hermione tactically stayed out of the way, knowing that Harry wanted to spend time with her.  Harry kept asking them why they were moving too slowly.

            Fiona loved visiting Zonko's Joke Shop, but couldn't decide what she wanted.  She hadn't played a single, real prank in her life.  They walked into the Three Broomsticks during the last hour to have a butterbeer.  

            "I still have some money left," said Fiona as she counted her change from the stores.  "I have all my books and my wand.  The only thing I don't have is a uniform for Hogwarts."

            "What kind of wand do you have?" asked Hermione.

            "Take a look," she replied as she pulled out her beautiful custom made wand.  Hermione took a look at it.  "Oh, it's so beautiful.  I've never seen anything like.  It's an Asian design," she said in awe.

            "Wow, it's not as plain as Ollivanders' wands," commented Ron.  "Does Sensei Ran have something like this?"

            Fiona didn't know how to answer that question.  The entire time he had instructed her, he had done so without his wand.  He just instructed her on what kind of actions to do.  The illusionary magic he taught without a wand.  Remembering him telling her about how a wand was just a focusing tool, she finally replied, "No.  He's so mentally disciplined that he doesn't need to.  I've never seen him do a very complex spell before."

            The trio wore looks of mild shock.  They had never heard of a wizard doing magic that way before.  "Anyway, it's made of rosewood with a tail feather of a phoenix," she continued.

            "My wand also has a phoenix feather in it," said Harry, not wanting to discuss how his wand was related to Voldemort's.

            "What about you, two?" asked Fiona.

            "We have unicorn hairs in our wands," said Hermione.  "But, Ron's got two more than I do."

            "My parents also had unicorn hairs in their wands.  Well, at least my mom's wand used to," said Fiona wistfully.

            "My dad's wand had a dragon's heartstring and my mum's had unicorn hair," said Harry.

            "How do you know?" asked Ron.

            "Ollivander, Ron," replied Hermione for him.  

            "Oh yeah, he remembers every single wand he's sold," explained Harry to Fiona.

            "Ah, Madame Ringsu comes from a long line of wand makers who originated from China to San Francisco.  They've been making wands for a long time.  She made my dad's new wand," said Fiona.

            "He will need it.  We don't know what's coming up," said Ron grimly.  "I've never seen my parents so serious about anything before.  Bill and Charlie, even Percy's been so busy lately."

            "They're your older brothers, aren't they?  What's it like to be part of a big family?  I've always wondered what it would be like," said Fiona.

            "It's not that bad.  It feels really crowded sometimes, but at least you know there's someone to rely on.  It's sort of hard to live up to everyone's expectations.  Especially after my older brothers have done so well.  I still haven't done much," admitted Ron.  "I'm never lonely.  Although, sometimes I would like a lot more privacy and some alone time, but it's okay."

            "What about you, Hermione?  What's it like to grow up with two parents?" asked Fiona.

            "You have a lot of expectations heaped upon you.  A lot more than people who have siblings.  I'm their only child, so all their hopes are in me.  I supposed I disappointed them a bit when I decided to go to Hogwarts.  I think they wanted me to be a dentist like them," replied Hermione.

            Harry shifted uncomfortably.  He didn't want to talk about his home life.  It was terrible living with the Dursleys all those years.  He was still living with them.  The last summer wasn't as bad as most.  The Dursleys had decided to go on a long vacation because Uncle Vernon had gotten a big contract, so they went on a two month vacation in the country.  They had left him with Mrs. Figg, but that was fine because she was a witch.  She had allowed him to do his summer assignments and go outside in the backyard.  The Dursleys had thought leaving him with Mrs. Figg was a punishment, which he told them it was for appearances sake.

            Sirius' letters arrived during the summer along with letters from Hermione and Ron.  It was the best summer Harry had ever had.  Little did anyone know that Professor Dumbledore had arranged the whole thing because he thought that Harry and the Dursleys would have been safer if he had stayed with Mrs. Figg.  Later on, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had insisted on having him over, which the Dursleys allowed.  Harry had only spent two hellish weeks with the Dursleys.  

            "Not everyone's life is perfect.  Money doesn't get you much," said Fiona.  "Not if you have to pay the price for it."

            "Do you know what's up with Draco Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

            Fiona looked up at her from her butterbeer.  She nodded slowly.  "But, I can't say anything.  It's not that I promised I wouldn't.  It's just I believe it's his own business if he wants people to know.  However, I'll tell you something: there's something rotten in his house.  I'm not just talking about um…my relative who's taken over, but his father."

            "What about his mother?  She didn't seem that nice when we saw her," remarked Ron.

            "I don't know if I should say anything about that.  But, let me put it to you this way: what if you were forced to marry someone you didn't want to marry.  And you had to be seen in public with him, pretending that everything is all right.  It's all a lie.  Of course, I wouldn't know much better because I wasn't there," said Fiona.  Draco had told her that his mother despised his father.  They didn't love each other.  In fact, they had separate wings in the manor.  When he was younger, Draco was allowed to stay with his mother, but as he got older he was forced to spend more time with his father.  He laughed harshly at the whole thing, but Fiona could tell that he was in great pain.

            Harry suddenly thought about Draco's and Fiona's engagement.  It was no wonder that he didn't want to marry her, especially if they were forced into.  The truth was Draco never wanted to make Fiona hate him.  Harry had never imagined Draco being so human.  

            "Why don't we head back?  Your dad's waiting for you," said Harry as he stood up.  He had a lot to think about.

            The four of them walked back together talking about what would happen next week.  Fiona wondered where Draco was.  He hadn't arrived when they had returned.

            They said their goodbyes, but Fiona was concerned about Draco.  "Dad, did Draco send an owl?"

            "No," replied Sirius.

            "I have a bad feeling," whispered Fiona.  "It feels cold like something terrible is coming."

            Sirius took what she said quite seriously.  "Do you think there's danger coming?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  

            "I'm not sure," whispered Fiona.

*

            Voldemort paced again.  Thalia wouldn't leave him alone.  He thought he had gotten rid of her, but he was wrong.  He wanted his granddaughter.  There came a knock at the door.

            "Enter!" he ordered.

            Wormtail entered.  "There was word sent from Hogwarts.  One of the children of the other Death Eaters has reported the addition of a new student, Fiona Black.  Draco Malfoy has known it the entire time.  According to our source, they seem to know each other very well," said Wormtail slowly.

            Voldemort looked at Lucius Malfoy who stood nearby.  His head hung down.  He couldn't believe that his own son knew all this time.  "My _son_ has switched to Dumbledore's side.  Other sources have confirmed that he has been seen meeting with Dumbledore," he said in a hoarse voice, knowing what was to come.

            Voldemort surveyed him.  "This betrayal will not go unpunished."

            "It is not my fault, Milord.  It was his mother.  She influenced him.  I killed her, but it was too late.  She had already turned him against us," muttered Lucius feeling the fear grip him.

            "Enough.  The boy was weak to begin with.  Just as you are.  However, you can still redeem yourself.  Wormtail, you will assist him," whispered Voldemort.

            Wormtail stumbled back in fear.  Lucius bowed.  "What ever I have to do to prove my loyalty I say do it, Milord."

            "You will go to the school and retrieve my granddaughter.  As for your son, punish him as you did his mother."

            Without hesitation, Lucius Malfoy replied: "Yes, Milord."

            "What about me?" asked Wormtail.

            "You will go and assist.  I want my granddaughter brought back unharmed," replied Voldemort.  "Go now.  Get out of my sight."

            Both men nodded and left.  They had to get out of Malfoy Manor's ground before they could apparate away.  As soon as they were gone, Voldemort said: "You see, Thalia.  I will win after all."

            "It's not over until it's over, Father," she whispered.

AN: I decided to turn up the threat they are facing.  Draco's about to have a reckoning of his own with dire consequences.  His whole world will be ripped apart and rebuilt before this story is over.  The test of Fiona's and Draco's friendship is coming.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story and the original characters for it.  The original story belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.


	27. Something Lingers in the Shadows

Unraveled

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Something Lingers in the Shadows

            Draco was in a foul mood by the end of the day.  He encountered prank after prank.  The Weasley twins were having the time of their lives observing the results, but Harry wasn't even there.  He didn't care.  He just wanted to get away from every living thing.  

            An owl came into the library, where Draco had chosen to take shelter in closer to the end of the day.  He looked around to see if Madame Pince noticed before he took a note from its talons.  He read the messy script on it, wondering who it was from.  "Master Draco" was written on the envelope.

            He looked around again and carefully opened it.  He had a bad feeling about this letter.  He opened it carefully.  His eyes quickly skimmed through the note.  It was from one of the house elves at Malfoy Manor.  It was a warning.  A cold feeling started at the base of Draco's spine all the way up to his brain.  

            The Dark Lord knew about Dumbledore's plans.  Draco stood up.  He had to tell the Headmaster or one of the teachers before anything happened to Fiona.  He stormed out of the library with the note clutched to his hand.  His father knew everything.  Draco was a walking corpus.  Fear gripped him as he walked.

            He paid for his distraction when he found himself suddenly covered in a sticky web that smelled like bubblegum.  "What the Hell is this?" he shouted.

            "We call it 'The Web of Pink Evil,'" said George Weasley proudly with Fred laughing uncontrollably.  Draco gave them a power death glare, which only served to further their amusement.

            "I don't have time for this, you immature paupers!  Get rid of this!  I have to go to Professor Dumbledore!" he shouted.

            "It should dissolve soon.  Later," chuckled Fred as he and his twin walked off.  Draco struggled a bit more.  This was getting beyond ridiculous.  There were only two people in all of humanity that he cared enough to save: Ryu Ran and Fiona Black.  If it wasn't for the two of them, he'd let everything else get destroyed.

            Fred and George were still laughing as they entered Gryffindor Tower.  Harry looked at them impassively at first, before he remembered what they were supposed to be doing for him.  "How's it going?" he asked.

            "Everything we've invented has worked perfectly.  But, Malfoy hid in the library for a while.  We had to wait for him to leave before he got trapped in the net," reported George.  

            "Because of his hiding, he pushed us behind schedule.  What an uncooperative test subject," commented Fred.

            "What are you two talking about?" asked Ron with a raised eyebrow.

            "Nothing," chorused the twins as they quickly left for the next round of pranks.  Harry smiled to himself.  He would have called off the whole thing, but the twins were having so much fun.  If Fiona found out and asked, then he would stop as well.  At that point, she was the only one who could stop him.

            "What's going on, Harry?" asked Ron.

            "Nothing to worry about, Ron," replied Harry with a shrug, deciding not to stop the twins from wrecking anymore havoc on Draco.  He stood up and went to the room.  "I've got homework to catch up on," he added.

            "Hermione, I have a bad feeling about this," muttered Ron as she looked up from her homework.

            "Yes, it's suspicious all right," agreed Hermione.  "Your brothers.  Harry.  Draco.  It's not a good combination at all."

            "No good can come of this," nodded Ron.

            Draco had to wait for the net to dissolve.  Before it was gone, he had decided to go talk to Fiona first and warn her father of the impending danger.  Furthermore, he was going to demand that she stop Harry Potter.  They had more important things to deal with other than his childish pranks that were obviously out of jealously.  

            Fiona, Nell, and Sirius gave him a look of utter surprised at his entrance.  "What are you doing here, Draco?" asked Fiona.

            "We have to talk," Draco hissed through his teeth.

            "You are aware that your skin has a slight greenish tint on it and that there are pink fibers in your hair, right?" asked Nell.

            "Yes and no.  I was aware about the condition of my skin.  Madame Pomfrey said that I had to wait for a few more hours for it to wear off.  If it doesn't, I'll have the Weasley's hides.  As for the pink fibers, no, I was not aware of those.  They were supposed to dissolve with the rest of their evil pink web of gum," he replied with increasing agitation.

            "This I have to hear," said Sirius.  

            "I would rather discuss it with Fiona in private because it involves her."

            "How is this my fault, Draco?" she asked.  "And another thing, you're several hours late.  You didn't show up.  But, it's okay.  I forgive you.  I went with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the village instead."

            "I'll give you one guess as to who's behind all this, Black," he seethed.  

            Fiona looked at him carefully.  "Oh, come on.  You can't be that paranoid.  Why would he do this to you?  You must have done something before to cause all this!"

            "How can someone appear so smart and be so blind and stupid at the same time?!"

            "Sirius, I'm lost.  Who are they talking about?" asked Nell as she took a sidelong glance at him.

            "I think they're talking about Harry, but I'm not that sure…"

            "Damn right, we're talking about Harry Potter!" snapped Draco.  "I have been bombard by the most heinous things today.  Never in my life have I seen anything like it.  They don't even sell the pranks those Weasleys used at Zonko's.  They should be outlawed!"

            "Um…actually, I know for a fact that they're not sold at the joke shop in the village," said Fiona.  "It's because Ron's brothers are developing it for the business that they want to open when they graduate from Hogwarts this year."

            "I know that Potter is behind this!  Tell him to stop!  We have better things to do with our time!  I have bigger problems without Potter being a prat for no good reason other than the fact that I said…" Draco snapped his mouth shut, remembering that Fiona still had no idea what kind of conversation he had had with Harry the day of the big fight.

            "Tell him, what?"

            "Nothing.  Just tell him to stop."

            "I have no control over him.  Ask him," said Fiona as she jerked her thumb towards her father.  "He's his godfather.  Like I have any control over him.  You paranoid, delusional freak!"  She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

            "No!  It won't make a bloody difference!  Potter won't listen!  He hasn't listened to McGonagall or Lupin!"

            "I'm not going to continue this pointless conversation any longer.  Go home," she said as she stood up.  "Like I can make him do anything.  I have no power over anyone," she continued to mutter as she stalked off for her room.

            "Do you know something that I would like to know?" asked Sirius.

            "Why don't you sit down?" offered Nell.

            "Stupid.  They're both stupid.  I can't believe I've put my neck on the line for her more than once," said Draco, pausing as he remembered what brought him to the Shrieking Shack other than telling Fiona to stop Harry.  He pulled out the note and handed it to Sirius.

            He read it and passed it to Nell, looking rather serious.  "We have to get word to Dumbledore.  But, I think neither you or Fiona should ever leave the castle alone."

            "Do you really think they could get in here?" asked Nell.

            "Yes.  Voldemort's not a fool.  He's done it," replied Draco as he nodded at Sirius' direction.  "And Wormtail's managed to stay for three years before.  They probably want her alive, but as for me…I'm dispensable."

            "We won't let anything happen to you," assured Nell. "Will we, Sirius?"

            Sirius sighed inwardly.  "No, of course not.  I never liked your father, Draco.  I certainly wouldn't let him win.  Even if it means keeping you in one piece."

            Draco gave him a sardonic smile.  "I didn't know you cared so much," he drawled sarcastically.

*

            Ryu Ran walked along the white marble walkways of the great temple to go and meet with the high priestess.  It felt good to be back to the place he had always considered his real home.  He felt his powers were stronger there than anywhere else.  

            "Sir Ran," said the familiar, melodic voice of the high priestess.

            Ryu turned and kneeled before her with his head bowed.  "Milady."

            "Please rise and report," she ordered.

            "The mission goes well, but you have already seen that," he started.

            "Nay, I do not wish to hear about her progress or the other children.  I watch her all the time, Sir Ran.  Please tell me of the meetings with your grandfather.  I hope he is well."

            "Very well.  As strong as ever.  We have had the meeting with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix.  They are ready to meet with you and the rest of our kind soon."

            "I cannot tell from watching her alone.  Is she prepared to meet with me?"

            "I cannot tell myself.  She has gotten used to being surprised often, Milady.  However, she does not know anything about the power that she possesses beyond what is given to her by her father's line along with Voldemort's line."   

            "She will have to be prepared.  I will not see what power she possesses wither to nothing like her mother's.  Bring her to me within a fortnight along with the representatives of your grandfather's.  He will order that their child come with the representatives.  I daresay the other child would be more than willing to join her."

            "What about Draco Malfoy?"

            "Aye, you may bring him as well.  The boy holds some promise.  Has he mastered any of the magic from this isle?"

            "Yes, Milady.  He has learned how to do some illusionary magic from the isle.  He is a fast learner."

            "You have my permission."

            "Very well, Milady," said Ryu as he swept into an elegant bow.

            "Sir Ran, remember to rejuvenate your powers at the temple before returning to the Merlians. You have much to meditate upon."

            "As you will it, Milady."

            "May the Goddess be with you," she whispered as she walked away to her private chambers.  She had to prepare herself for the meeting with Fiona.  Her heart felt lighter than it had been for three decades.  Finally, a part of herself was coming home.  

            She gazed at herself in the mirror in her private chambers.  She looked young for her age.  She was only fifty years old.  Almost no one knew of the shame she felt.  She was only sixteen years of age when her whole life was taken from her.  Looking at her, no one would know that she had more sorrows than people twice her age.  She felt the upper part of her left shoulder blade with her right hand as she remembered how the metal had seared her flesh with the Dark Mark.  

            The marks on her forehead had been there since she was Fiona's age.  She had shown much promise and delivered as expected.  She was the high priestess, but had she known what the price was, she would have never followed her destiny so rigidly.

            Now, the lives of two children hung in the balance.  She didn't know if she could live with the consequences of her actions if anything were to happen to them.

*

            Over the next few days, Fiona was moved over to Hogwarts, but was hardly seen by the other students.  Madame Pomfrey met with Dr. Lawson and was rather impressed with the body of knowledge she possessed.  Professor Dumbledore decided to open a club for those who wanted to learn some healing arts with Nell as the head.

            They went to Madame Malkin's to get Fiona's robes and school uniform.  She was outfitted in Gryffindor's colors.  "Not bad," she commented.

            Sirius was with them in the store after much charming and pleading from Fiona to the store clerk to let him in.  He wagged his tail and barked in approval.  "The Slytherin colors made me look so Christmassy," she added as she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

            Nell paid with galleons from Sirius' accounts.  Fiona would be allowed to spend the 5000 galleons on whatever she wanted.  The only other thing they needed for her was a familiar.  They purchased other school supplies like quills and parchment.  Fiona already had books, so they didn't have to bother. 

            "Do I have to have one?  I can't decide," said Fiona as she looked at the different animals.  "Besides, I have you," she said to Sirius.

            He pawed at a cage.  It was a creamy colored owl.  Very rare indeed.  "He's 20 galleons," read Fiona out loud.  The owl was sleeping until she said it.  He peered at her and hooted happily.

            "Aw…he's so cute," she cooed.  "But…20 galleons?"  She bit her lip.  Most of her life, she was taught how to save her money and not to spend it.  Did she really need an owl?  There were owls at school that anyone could use.  She didn't even think she needed a familiar.  

            "Miss, he seems to have cottoned to you.  Most of the time, he glares at anyone who tries to pick up his cage to take him to the counter.  Or he starts flapping around.  He's been here for a week and a dozen people have tried to buy him," the store clerk told her.

            "What do you think, Aunt Nell?" 

            "You could name him, Piper or Pepper," suggested Nell as an answer.

            "Okay, I'll take him.  But, I'll figure out a name later," said Fiona as she looked pointedly at Nell.

            "Oh!  That's right.  I'm the one who's carrying the money," remembered Nell with a laugh as she paid the clerk for the owl.

            "He's so cute," said Fiona as she propped up her arms with her chin in her hands to look into the cage.  He was between Hedwig's and Pig's sizes.  Fiona reached a finger into the cage to touch the owl who hopped up to it.  "Open the cage," said Nell.

            "I should.  He probably hasn't had a chance to stretch out his wings."  She opened the cage and the owl hopped out.  He walked up to Fiona and nuzzled his head under her chin.  "I seem to have this effect on people.  Hello," she said to the owl.  

            "I believe that owl's fallen in love with you, Fin," observed Nell.

            "What should I name him, Aunt Nell?" she asked.  

            "I'm not sure."

            "Maybe, Puck Piper.  It's a full name.  I bet not all the owls have full names."

            "Actually, I believe that the owls take the owners' last names," joked Nell.

            "Let's go home, Puck," said Fiona as the owl hooted happily.  "You have to get back into the cage.  I'll let you out as soon as we get home."  He flew back into the cage on his own.  Fiona closed the latch on the cage.

            They trooped back to the Shrieking Shack.  The strange feelings Fiona had wouldn't lift.  She felt like something terrible was coming, but she couldn't be sure as to what.  When they entered the house, Sirius changed back and Fiona released Puck.

            "Isn't he sweet, Dad?"

            "Yes, he's very sweet," he agreed as the owl landed on his shoulder.

            "I think I'll send a letter to Draco to test him out."

            "That's fine, but put the packages in your room first."

            "Okay.  Come on, Puck."  He flew along side her.  Sirius smiled.  "I can talk to animals when I'm a dog.  That owl likes her already, so it should work out.  He also wanted to leave the shop."

            "I see.  Do you think she's ready for Hogwarts?"

            "The real question is: is Hogwarts ready for her?  Between her and Harry that makes half of the Marauders.  Of course, Remus will be keeping a good eye on them.  He knows all the tricks before they're played," laughed Sirius.

            Nell smiled, but said, "Believe me, Fiona will come up with something that will get past most of Remus' defenses.  She'll come up with new tricks."

*  
  


            Fiona went to sleep that night, while Puck went out to find food and fly.  She started tossing and turning.  She was having another nightmare, but it was a different kind this time.  It was too real.  She dreamt that she was running along the Forbidden Forest.  She was looking for something.  No.  Someone.  Draco.

            She called out to him, but he didn't answer.  The sky was gray as the trees loomed above her head, causing her to feel trapped.  She suddenly had feeling that all the strength in her body was leaving her.  Her will to live diminished.  Memories attacked her at that moment.  Memories of coming home and finding her mother dead.  She felt her vision blur.  The sky filled with figures dressed in black cloaks like a swarm of Death without the blades to hack and destroy.  They were everywhere.  She opened her mouth.

            Sirius was jolted out of bed by a high pitched scream coming from Fiona's room.  He bolted out of bed and grabbed his wand.  He apparated into her room to find her tossing and turning.  "Fiona, wake up.  You're having a nightmare.  Fiona, please wake up," he tried to say as gently as possible.

            She finally opened her eyes again.  She let out a whimper as he supported her shoulders.  "It's okay.  You're fine," he whispered softly.  

            "Saw it happen all over again.  Coming home that day…" she trailed off.  Her face was damp from tears and sweat.  Sirius calmly rubbed her shoulder.  "Something's coming.  Something terrible and it wants Draco."

            Sirius felt a chill go down his spine at her words as he remembered the note he had read.  Draco's father knew about it and an owl was sent to Dumbledore about it.  Neither child was to leave the castle alone.  Sirius knew that Draco's life was in danger because he remembered Lucius' temper.  

            Draco didn't stay long afterwards.  Nell walked back with him to the castle claiming that she had to get ready for teaching the first aid class, but she wanted to make sure that he was alright and safe.  The house elf wrote a terrifying letter.  Mrs. Malfoy was gone, it said.  None of the house elves had heard anything from her and there were letters from France left unanswered.

            Typically, every birthday, Draco's mother would send a trunk's load of presents, but this year only the wizards' armor came from his father.  It was the worst birthday he had had in his entire life, but he didn't even remember it was his birthday until the present came.  He was isolating himself from his fellow classmates more and more.  He felt very much alone, except for Fiona.  He hadn't come back for another visit since his argument with her.  

            Fiona sent Puck to check up on him to see if he was mad at her.  She was worried about him.  The nightmare only served to reinforce her worries into fears.  Puck flew in and landed on the nightstand.  Seeing his owner's distress, he hopped towards her slowly before holding out his leg to present her with a message.  Sirius took it from Puck and unfolded the note.

            "'I'm not mad.  Don't worry about it.  Draco.'  See, Fiona?  He's fine," said Sirius, knowing full well that it wasn't reassuring her.

            "Dad…I was thinking about what I said before at the restaurant in San Francisco.  I know that I said some horrible things.  I'm sorry," she mumbled.

            Sirius gave her a smile.  "It's all right.  You don't have to apologize for anything.  But, it's nice to hear.  Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?"

            Fiona nodded.  Sirius tucked her back into bed.  She suddenly felt like a small child again, but this time she had her father, instead of her mother to reassure her.  She had no trouble getting to sleep.

*

            Lucius Malfoy arrived with Wormtail, who was in his Anigmus form to avoid suspicion.  Everything had to be planned very carefully.  They had to get close enough to the school.  Draco was Lucius' target.  Wormtail was ordered to come because Voldemort knew that Lucius would be distracted with "disciplining" Draco.

            Lucius always had the feeling that Draco would be his undoing.  The boy was too much like his mother.  Weak.  He remembered how Narcissa pleaded with him before she died.  She wasn't pleading for her life, but for Draco's.  She wanted him to promise that no harm would come to their son, but Lucius made no such promise to her.  She tried to use her Veela charm to stop him, but he was stronger than her.  Draco wasn't going to be a problem.  

            The boy had single-handedly under minded all of the efforts Lucius had made to gain the good graces of the Dark Lord.  Instead, he chose not only to work for Dumbledore, but to protect the girl.  He had befriended her.  He was supposed to control her, not befriend her.  The boy couldn't do anything right.

            "We have to find the young mistress," squeaked Wormtail.  "And avoid her father."  He was scared to death of Sirius.  That came with good reason.  He was terrified of what he was capable of doing.  There was also Remus.

            The full moon was approaching, so it would work to Wormtail's advantage.  Remus would undergo his transformation, but that still left Sirius.  Wormtail had a feeling that this time, even Harry Potter wouldn't stop him from killing him.  

            "We'll do that after we find my son," said Lucius coldly.  

            "Do we have to have them with us?" asked Wormtail, referring to the reinforcements that Voldemort allowed them to use.

            "Yes.  We need to weaken the whole castle," replied Lucius with a shrug.  

            Wormtail gulped.  He looked out the window as he hoped for the full moon to come sooner.  He hoped that the young mistress would just comply without trouble.  Somehow, he knew that she wouldn't come along quietly.  

*

            Draco woke up the next morning, feeling very tired despite sleeping for more than eight hours.  Perhaps, it was the nightmares.  He opened the drapes to find that everyone else was asleep.  He sighed with relief.  It was getting more and more dangerous these days for him.  He could simply request to be moved, but that would be bad.  Everyone would notice that way.  

            He was debating whether or not he would spend time with Fiona openly at school.  He didn't want to draw even more suspicion from his house mates by hanging out with a Gryffindor, but Fiona needed him to help her adjust.  He also didn't want her to spend too much time with a certain Gryffindor.  Hanging around Harry Potter would just increase the already high level of danger that she was in.  

            Besides, getting Harry and Fiona at the same time would give Voldemort exactly what he wanted.  Draco couldn't care any less for Harry, but he didn't want to give Voldemort what he wanted.  HE remembered that there were the pranks that those wretched twins were playing on him, so he was going to have to avoid that as well.  

            He had to get moving and out of the dungeons before anyone else talked to him.  So, he got ready quickly and left.  He carefully looked around, trying to see if the Weasleys were up to anything.  He wrote a note last night when Fiona's owl came.  He returned it and told her that he wasn't mad.  

            The Great Hall was nearly empty because it was so early.  Draco seat down after looking around.  "Hey, Draco," said Fiona as she smiled.

            "What?" he said, looking extremely surprised.

            "I start today," said Fiona.

            "I forgot.  Have a seat," he told her as he gave her a smile.

            "I already ate breakfast," she said.

            They talked quietly while he ate his breakfast.  Hermione came in with Ginny and approached the Slytherin table.  "Good morning.  I'm supposed to show you around.  What are you seating here for?" asked Ginny.

            "Um…what do you mean?" asked Fiona.  "And good morning."

            "Good morning, too.  You're in Gryffindor and most people don't sit anywhere else, but their house tables in the Great Hall," explained Hermione.

            "It's all right.  I was done anyway," said Draco as he stood up.  Ginny watched him closely.  "I have to go to the library for a bit.  I'll see you later."

            Fiona looked disappointed that he wasn't coming with her.  He gave her a soft smile.  "I'll meet you at the Quidditch field after class.  I'll bring the broomsticks," he added.  

            "Okay," she said with a smile.

            Ginny watched them curiously.  She glanced at Hermione for an answer.  "They're friends, Ginny," she explained.  She didn't really want to say that Fiona's grandfather was Voldemort.

            "So, you're going to come with me today?" she asked.  

            "Yes, we have classes together.  What did you pick for elective classes?" asked Ginny.

            "Um…I don't know," said Fiona as she looked at her schedule that Sensei Ran had set up.  "Runes, Care For Magical Creatures, and Arithmacy."

            "Those are hard classes.  Especially Arithmacy," said Ginny.

            "My other teacher set it up this way," she said with a shrug.  She was labeled as a transfer student.

            "So, you're from America?"

            "Yes, I was born in the capital, Washington, D.C.  I spent most of my life on the East Coast, but recently I lived in San Francisco.  My mother and father are English and a witch and a wizard."

            "So, are my parents.  Your father works with my parents," said Ginny quietly.

            She nodded.  "He's busy these days and my teacher went on business.  They thought it would be best for me to attend classes here."

            "What does your mother do?"

            Hermione placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder.  "Why don't we just sit down and have breakfast?" she suggested.

            "It's okay.  Voldemort murdered her," said Fiona softly.

            "Oh," said Ginny, feeling terribly for asking.  

            "Don't feel bad," said Fiona gently.  "You didn't know any better."  Professor Lupin walked in just as the conversation started.  Sirius asked him to make sure that Fiona settled in comfortably.  He watched her carefully.  It was going to be a very long day.

            Harry came in with Ron fifteen minutes later.  He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath.  Unlike Draco, he remembered she was starting today.  He had counted the days until she did the same way he counted the days during the summer.  "Harry, please move.  I'm hungry," said Ron because Harry was standing right in front of him.

            He walked forward with Ron, who was grinning.  "Good morning all," he said brightly.  "Harry, say good morning."

            "Good morning," he said softly.  

            "Good morning, Harry," said Fiona brightly.  "Aren't you going to sit down?"  Harry sat down.  He ate breakfast slowly as he listened to them talk.  Why was he only able to talk to her when no one else was around?  He felt so embarrassed when other people were around.  He wasn't a smooth talker nor did he have any real charisma.  At least that's what he thought.  

            "Harry?" she called, noticing that he wasn't contributing much to the conversation.  "What are you doing today?"

            "Going to class.  Are you moving in today?"

            "My things have been moved in already.  I have to do more settling after I go flying with Draco this afternoon."

            Harry felt his insides tightened again.  _No.  You can't.  Why?  Why are you going with him?_, he thought possessively.  That feeling that she belonged to him came bubbling up again.  "I don't think it's a good idea," he said finally.

            Fiona gave him a strange look.  "I need the practice.  It's not like I'm going to play Quidditch or anything.  I just want to fly.  Besides, I already promised I'd go."  She stopped herself from saying the last question: why did he care so much?  Also, why did she have to explain herself to him?  Remus was sitting right there.  If anything he required more of any explanation than Harry.  

            Harry glared at her for a moment.  "You shouldn't be out in the open."  It bothered him that she was putting her safety on the line.  It bothered him more that she insisted on spending time with Draco.

            "The castle grounds are safe.  And Draco wouldn't let anything happen to me."

            "You can't trust him!" flared Harry.

            Fiona looked startled.  Remus sat up straighter.  He could see that Harry was fighting the urge to grab and shake her.  His hands rolled into fists.  He dug his nails into his palms, fighting that urge.  "I don't need you to tell me who my friends are.  I think I can do that myself.  Thanks for looking out for me," she said in a soft voice, sounding frightened.  She stood up.  "I have to go find my way to class."

            "I'll go with you," said Ginny hurriedly.  "We don't want you to get lost on your first day.  See you later."

            Harry loosened his hands to find that he had cut into his palms.  He remembered telling Draco before that he could pick out his own friends.  "Harry, let's get something for your hands," said Ron quietly.

            "We can go see Madame Pomfrey before class," added Hermione nervously. 

            "Harry, come with me to my office instead," said Remus finally.  He had managed to sneak up to the table because of the silence.  Harry nodded.  "I'll see you later, Ron.  Hermione."

            Harry walked with Remus towards his office.  He closed the door behind him and then went to go get something for Harry's hands.  "How can she trust that ferret over me?" asked Harry quietly.

            "Fiona's known Draco longer.  Neither of them have any other friends other than each other.  She doesn't know you that well.  Just try to be her friend, Harry.  You know part of where she's coming from.  You have an advantage.  She's in Gryffindor.  Work with that," said Remus as he treated the cuts.  "Another thing.  I don't think she'll appreciate you talking to her like that.  No girl would.  Her father made all sorts of foolish mistakes with her mother.  Including public humiliation and getting her fired from her job.  Both were accidentally.  You should talk to Sirius about this."

            "I don't want, too," admitted Harry, but he was glad to hear that Sirius had trouble with girls before.  Somehow, Harry would have never imagined it.  "I'm not good at this.  I don't know what to say half the time.  I just watch her.  She probably things I've got nothing in my head.  Remus, she's really smart.  Malfoy said that she could beat Hermione.  He wasn't joking."

            "When did he say that?" 

            Harry stopped.  Draco told him that right before the fight.  "Before.  I don't remember," he lied.

            "You're smart.  Smarter than you give yourself credit for.  You have other things to think about."  Remus was trying his best to give Harry some self confidence.  He didn't think he would need it.  This was the same boy who faced off with Voldemort in his first and second years of school and survived the Triwizards Tournament as the champion.  He also survived his latest encounter with Voldemort.  His undoing was a girl.  A sweet girl who had no idea the affects she had on him.  

            Sirius told Remus about Draco telling Fiona to stop Harry.  She claimed she had no control over him.  All the evidence that was being presented to her wasn't making a dent.  She was either in denial or just oblivious.  

            "The best advice I can give you is to be yourself.  And you may not have to work as hard as you are right now.  The hardest thing is getting the first word out, and you've already done that."

            "She must think I'm crazy." 

            "Ah, but that's part of the process of charming her.  Her mother told us that she knew Sirius was crazy.  Take your time if you're not comfortable yet."

            Harry looked up at him.  "Remus, please don't tell Sirius about my hands or what happened earlier.  Please?"

            "I won't tell him, if you don't want me to.  Eventually, you'll have to talk to him about what's going on," said Remus.  _Especially if it involves taking his daughter away from him in the future._

            "Thanks, Professor Lupin," nodded Harry as he went to class.  Remus grinned ear to ear as he shook his head.  

*

            Harry had to finish his homework as soon as classes were over, so Hermione dragged him and Ron to the library to study for the O.W.L.s again.  They were months away, but Hermione's regiment to get as many possible required that they study a lot.  Harry wanted to get it over with as soon as possible, but there was also the Potions homework that Professor Delacour gave. 

            Professor Snape was at the school, but they were preparing to go to meet with Ryu Ran's order, so the Headmaster thought it was best to keep Fleur there to fill in.  Earlier that day, Severus had brought in some Wolfsbane Potion for Remus to drink.  The full moon was tonight, so he had to drink the latest batch to make him harmless.

            Fiona ran to go meet with Draco.  It had been a calmer day for her.  Draco stood there waiting for her in his black jeans and white turtleneck shirt.  She met up with him wearing jeans and a red t-shirt.  "Sorry, I'm late.  I had to put my books back at the tower and change."

            "It's all right.  I was thinking that the sky was getting so gray," said Draco as craned his neck upwards.  "It's too early for it to be this dark."

            "Can we still go flying like this?" 

            "Yes, but I think we'd better go in if it rains," replied Draco.

            They mounted their broomsticks.  Neither of them saw a rat with a strange paw watching them.  He scurried off to set the next phase in motion.

            Deep into the Forbidden Forest, figures in long draping cloaks hovered and waited, poised to attack.  Lucius Malfoy had a telescope which he focused on the pair as they flew in the sky.  He motioned the figures to attack.

            "You will surround them.  You can't have either of them though.  I'll take the girl alive.  I'll kill the boy myself."

AN: Longer chapter to build up to the next part.  The next part will be a real mess.  Draco's in the for a real fight, even after the battle's over.  Fiona's other powers will unfurl themselves.  ^^  

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I own this plotline and the original characters of this story.  Please ask my permission before use.  


	28. The Forbidden Forest

Unraveled

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Forbidden Forest

            Fiona froze for a moment.  A chill crept down her spine as she looked straight at Draco.  "Let's get back on the ground, Draco," she suggested.

            "Why?"

            "I want to stop."  There was something wrong.  Draco eyed her carefully, but something made him believe her.  A black cloud of cloaks came flying towards them.  He felt his insides freeze up.  Fiona paled over instantly and lost her grip on the broomstick.  She didn't have time to think as memories came flashing back to her.  She silently slipped.  Draco's hand darted out to stop her because he was close enough.  "What the bloody Hell is this?" he gasped as they surrounded them.

            "Draco…" gasped Fiona.  She looked around her.  "What are these things?"

            "Dementors," he said without letting her go, he went for his wand.  He quickly made silver sparks fly out of the tip of his wand, while the Dementors scattered, he pulled Fiona onto his broomstick.  The Dementors quickly regrouped.  "Get us out of here.  Please," she whispered in great pain as she pressed her face against his back.

            He didn't need to tell her that they had to move.  Draco made his broomstick go faster and took off as quickly as he could.  The Dementors followed them.  He looked around.  The castle's route was blocked, so he had no choice but to go over the Forbidden Forest.  

            Fiona fumbled with her wand.  She had to remember the spell that Sensei Ran made her practice with him.  It was a spell to ward off the Dementors, but was it enough to get rid of all of them?  

            Draco sped them faster.  He had wondered if he could find a way to put her in safe place.  She wasn't experienced enough on the broomstick to split up and confuse them.  The Dementors had weakened her more than him.  He strengthened his resolved and gritted his teeth as he willed his broomstick to take a dive for the ground, confusing the cloaked devils. 

            "Oh, no.  Draco, do you know your way around here?" she asked.

            "Uh…no.  I've only been in here once, but we're safer here than up there," he said calmly as he looked around.

            "Those are the guards of the prison, aren't they?"

            "Yes."

            "_Expelliarmus_," said a soft voice that sounded almost familiar to Fiona.  It was Lucius Malfoy.  It was remarkable how much Draco sounded like him.  Their wands flew to him.  Draco paled over as he grabbed Fiona's arm and pulled her behind him.  "I should have known," he whispered as he looked up at his father.

            "What son?  No hello?  Why don't you introduce me to the girl?  I know I've taught you better manners than that," said Lucius.

            "You're not taking her anywhere, you fucking bastard!" shouted Draco as his hate boiled over.  

            "Tsk.  Tsk.  Tsk.  What a fool I've raised.  You could have been great.  Instead, you'll be dead," whispered Lucius as he shook his head.

            A rat came from behind the pair.  He transformed back into his human form and grabbed Fiona from behind.  "I'm sorry, young mistress," said Wormtail as he grabbed her.

            "Let me go or you'll be sorry!" spat Fiona as her temper flared.  The Dementors had weakened her, but her strength was coming back.  The silver hand cupped her chin.  He was taller than her.  "You do look like your mother, but you also have your father's spirit.  I'm so sorry for all this."

            "If you're sorry now, I'll make you sorrier!" she shouted.  She did half turned as she stepped on his foot.  Lunging with a high kick with her other leg.  He stumbled back in pain and surprise.  She stood in a battle stance.

            "As much as this amuses me, and it really does, we don't have time for this," said Lucius casually as he raised his wand.  "_Crucio._" 

            Draco felt pain rip through his entire body.  He collapsed onto the ground.  "DRACO!" shouted Fiona.  "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed.

            "You could have been great.  The power you could have had would have been unimaginable.  All you had to do was follow the Dark Lord," continued Lucius.  "You were weak.  You allowed your weakness to get the better of you.  Just like your mother."  

            Draco felt like his body was being ripped apart.  He could feel everything being torn little by little.  He reached out his hand for something.  Anything to make it stop.  "STOP IT!  STOP IT NOW!" shouted Fiona as her eyes filled with tears.  

            Wormtail recovered and approached her again.  "_Imperio_.  I'm sorry, young mistress.  I didn't mean for it to come to this," he whispered.  Fiona felt her body go ridged.  She tried to shout again, but every time she tried she felt pain.

            "Turn her around, Wormtail," said Lucius.  He thought that this would have been too much for her to see.  And as long as Draco could see her, he resisted more.  

            "You won't win!" Draco managed to gasped.  He felt a sharper pain go through him as Lucius increased it.  "Your mother begged me to spare her.  That was weak.  However, I want to hear you beg for mercy, boy."

            "No!" roared Draco.  Suddenly the pain stopped.  "You killed her.  You fucking son of a bitch.  You'll pay for it!"  His face was drenched with sweat and now tears.  

            Fiona struggled, staring at Wormtail.  He felt so bad for doing this to her.  She never did anything to him.  The only thing she did wrong was being born.  He could see Sirius in her.  She fought the curse.  The crystal that hung around her neck began to glow.

            Lucius used a spell that picked up Draco's limp body.  He slammed him against the tree trunks making him bleed on the inside.  It was as a good as using a punching bag.  For the trouble the boy caused he didn't deserve a painless death.  He hurled him upwards and slammed him to the ground.

            _She died due to contusions on her body, but the cause was unknown_, thought Fiona as she heard the groans of pain from behind her.  _Mom…she died like this.  Please make this stop.  Make this stop!_  "MAKE THIS STOP!" she shouted as she broke the Imperius Curse.  After that something truly remarkable happened.

*

            Everyone at the castle froze when a white beam of light flashed from the Forbidden Forest.  Sirius was in Remus office waiting for sunset, for the moon to come out.  The sounds of people coming out into the hall alarmed them.  

            "There's Dementors!  They're outside!" shouted a student.  Sirius paled over and transformed.  Remus opened the door, knowing about his transformation, students quickly moved out of their way, half afraid of him.  He and Sirius ran through the halls.  All the teachers met at the closest entrance.  Professor Dumbledore looked furious.  

            Harry, Hermione, and Ron came out.  "It looked like a nuclear blast," said Hermione breathlessly from all the running.

            Ron didn't bother to ask what that meant.  "What happened?"

            Harry had another unsettling thought.  Fiona.  She was outside with Draco.  Without a word, he bolted for the Quidditch field.  "Come back here, Mr. Potter!" roared Professor MacGonagall.  

            He ignored her and ran faster.  He tore off his robes to make him run faster.  Ron took off after him.  "Malfoy and Fiona went out to fly after class!" he shouted.

            Sirius ran quickly.  Professor MacGonagall looked at Professor Dumbledore for orders.  "Professors Snape, MacGonagall, Figg, and Lupin.  You're with me.  Everyone go back to your houses!" ordered the Headmaster.

            They went off in the same direction that Harry had gone.  He had gotten there long before everyone else.  The Dementors came hurtling towards him.  "_Expecto Patronum_!" he roared with his wand pointed directly at them.  The white, silvery stag flew out and charged the Dementors.  

            He saw the broomstick lying on the ground.  He went up to it.  By that time, Sirius had arrived.  "Harry, are you all right?!" he demanded.  He paused as he saw the broomstick.

            "It's the broomsticks that the Slytherin team uses," said Harry as he gripped it tightly.  "It was a trap.  A big trap.  Malfoy.  He wasn't trying to protect her at all."

            The rest of the party caught up with them.  "No.  They're both gone, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore.  

            "Then where are they?" asked Ron.

            "That light came from the Forbidden Forest.  They must be in there.  We don't know how much time they have left.  It's almost dark," said Remus as he felt his body begin to ache.  

            "Then, let's go," said Sirius as he transformed.  Harry didn't wait for anyone to tell him he couldn't go.  He went ahead of them.  He stopped for a moment.  He heard an ear piercing scream.  It was Draco Malfoy.

*

            "Foolish girl!  Don't throw your life needlessly away," said Lucius.  "You are a descendant of Slytherin and the blood of the most powerful wizard in the world flows through your veins."

            Fiona had rushed in between Lucius and Draco to stop him from using more curses.  "You won't hurt me.  You need me in one piece."  She held out her arms firmly.

            "No…no…I'm not worth it.  Just get out of here," whispered Draco.  "Don't die for me.  Move.  Run."

            "No.  She stays here.  His life was over the moment he betrayed the Dark Lord.  You should not do the same.  Your mother did and she paid for it," said Lucius.

            "You and all of your kind can go to Hell where you belong," said Fiona as her eyes seemed to glow again.

            "I don't know what kind of magic you just did, girl.  But, I'm sure your grandfather will put you in your place.  You have a destiny to fulfill.  This world is for you.  All the Muggles, Mudbloods, and Half-Bloods, along with all their lovers, will be destroyed.  You shouldn't be mixing with these people.  You are to rule them, my young mistress," he told her.

            "I would rather die first," she said.  "Before I let you harm anyone else again, you cold hearted bastard."

            Wormtail looked around.  He had to come up with something.  He looked at Lucius who was staring straight into Fiona's eyes.  He took a dagger from his boot.  He lunged for Draco, who could not fight him.  "This is over!  I've had enough of this!  Let's just get out of here!" he shouted.  Draco winced in pain as the dagger went into his stomach.

            "No!" she gripped Wormtail who was able to push her off this time.  She stumbled back again, but closer to Lucius.

            "The boy was mine!  I will kill him!  Not you!" shouted Lucius as he raised his wand.  "Av-"

            Fiona whispered.  "No…NO!" she shouted as her hands raised up.  Her eyes glowed white as a beam flashed from her palms.  Lucius could feel something strange happen to him.  His wand would not work.  His body had stiffened.  

            Wormtail had stopped and watched in horror as Lucius' wand turned against him.  The wand began to grow like a plant.  Vines wrapped around his arm.  "What kind of magic is this?" whispered Wormtail.  The wand kept Lucius rooted to one spot.  Roots began to form from underneath, locking him in place.

            He turned to look at Fiona who couldn't believe what she was watching.  "What have you done, girl?" he shouted.

            His body began to change.  He was becoming a tree.  A birch tree.  When it was done, he stood there frozen.  Not really a man anymore.  It looked as if a birch tree had engulfed him.  His face was twisted in uttered terror.  

            Wormtail gazed at it as he looked at Fiona.  He stepped back afraid of the magic she possessed.  Suddenly Sirius mauled him from behind.  He growled.  Fiona stood up and stumbled over to Draco who was breathing shallowly.   He was gasping as he gripped her hand.  

            "Draco.  Shh.  Don't try to talk.  You're going to be fine.  Listen to me.  Look at me," she whispered as he kept his eyes opened for her.  She pulled the handkerchief that he had in his pocket and pressed it against the wound.  She kept his head in lap.  "Don't leave me.  Please."

            Sirius transformed into his human form.  "You fucking bastard!  What have you done?!"  He lifted Wormtail off the ground.  "Dad.  Draco needs help," pleaded Fiona.  "Please help me."

            Sirius tried to ignore her pleas.  "Yes, Sirius.  Old friend.  Listen to her.  She's so kind.  Just like her mother.  Please," pleaded Wormtail.

            "Peter Pettigrew!" shouted Professor MacGonagall.  Everyone took out their wands, except for Remus who was undergoing his transformation.

            Draco sputtered and coughed up blood.  "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" shouted Fiona more desperately.  Harry came to her side.  There was blood everywhere.  Draco's eyes were rolling back.  Professor Dumbledore went to them.  He chanted a spell with his wand and some dressing appeared tied to the wound in his stomach.  "We must return to the castle.  Madame Pomfrey and Dr. Lawson will assist Draco."

            Arabella examined the tree.  She saw Lucius' face in it.  She reached out her hand and touched it.  In her head, she could hear him screaming.  She pulled back.  "What in the name of Merlin happened to him?"  Severus looked around.  "I've never heard or seen anything like this," he whispered.

            "Nevermind," said Sirius as he lifted Wormtail up.  "Let's go back to the castle."  Remus in his werewolf form growled at him.  However, he was trying to get Sirius' attention to Fiona.  She looked like she was going to collapse on her feet.  She was shaking.  Harry gripped her gently as her legs gave out.  She was sobbing as she looked at her hands.  He comforted her as he lifted her up in his arms.  

            Sirius didn't let go of Wormtail.  "The Dementors.  How did you get them?" he demanded.  

            "The Dark Lord…" started Wormtail.  "Listen Sirius.  Padfoot.  I'll cooperate now.  I can't go back to the Dark Lord.  He wants your daughter.  You have to believe me.  He'll kill me.  He'll us all."

            "Black, carry her," ordered Severus.  "I think I can handle, this pathetic excuse for a human being."  Sirius glared at Severus for a moment before going to Fiona and getting her from Harry's arms.  Harry felt numb as he looked at Ron.  

            Everyone kept their wands trained on Wormtail on the way back to the castle, except for Professor Dumbledore and Sirius.  He kept whispering some words of comfort to his daughter.  She was scared out of her wits and shaking.  Remus walked beside him to add space between them and Wormtail.  He growled at him from time to time.

            They all went back.  All of them went to the Infirmary first, while Wormtail was taken into custody by Arabella Figg.  She and Severus set to work getting information out of him.  Professor Dumbledore had to go send an owl to Minister Fudge about Wormtail's capture, while Professor MacGonagall went to go make an announcement to the students.

            Harry stayed with Ron at the infirmary until they were told to wait outside.  Neither of them said a word as they sat on the floor next to the door.  Sirius washed Draco's blood off Fiona's arms.  Madame Pomfrey changed her clothes.  Remus paced in front of the door to keep anyone from coming in.  

            Nell got to work on Draco as soon as they came in.  She operated in another section of the room with Madame Pomfrey's assistance.  She came after she helped Fiona change clothes and looked her over.  Fiona was physically fine except for a few bumps and bruises.  She was rather quiet.  Her father sat next her, stroking her hair and murmuring to her softly to calm her down.  Her eyes were glazed over the same way they were the day her mother died.  

            Draco's heart stopped once during the surgery, but Nell was able to get it beating again.  He was slipping in and out of consciousness.  He was struggling to live, but it was difficult.  The only thing that made him fight was hearing Fiona's pleas over and over again.  He had to protect her, but in the end she had protected him.

            His mother was dead.  His father had justtried to kill him, and he had no idea what happened to him.  Nell tried her best to help him.  She stitched the wound in his stomach and put a stop to the internal bleeding.  The blows to his skull were being mended by Madame Pomfrey.  Both women worked tirelessly to save his life.  Both did as much as they could.  After four hours of hard work, Nell emerged.  "I've done all I can.  All we can do now is wait for him to wake up."

            Sirius looked up and nodded.  Fiona had fallen fast asleep after he made her drink a sleeping potion.  "It's been a hard first day for her," he whispered.  He pulled the sheets up to tuck her in more.  He kissed her on the cheek.  He didn't bother to take off the crystal and when Madame Pomfrey said she was going to, he stopped her.

            "You do realize with Wormtail in custody, you'll be free," said Nell softly with a smile.  Sirius looked up at her and grinned.  "I hadn't thought of that yet.  My daughter was in crisis at the time.  I would have killed him if she wasn't there.  I wouldn't want her to see me do that."  He gently stroked her cheek.  "I can't believe how close I came to losing her."  His throat constricted.  

            "I think your godson is also very worried.  Why not let him in?" suggested Nell.  Sirius nodded.  Remus opened the door by going on his hind legs and opening the knob with his paw.  He pressed the door opened slowly.  Harry looked at Remus.  He got up slowly without bothering to shake off his numb legs, he went inside.  Ron followed slowly behind him.  He and Remus wanted to give them some time.  Nell looked at the pair.  "Why don't we get something for all of us to eat?" she suggested. 

            "I know the way to the kitchens.  I'm sure that the house elves will give us something," said Ron quietly.  The three left, shutting the door quietly behind them.

            "Is she all right?" asked Harry worriedly.

            "Not completely.  Physically, she's fine.  Emotionally, I'm not sure.  Harry, thank you.  If you hadn't thought of where they were, then we may have gotten there too late," said Sirius as he stood up.  He embraced Harry for a moment.

            "What about Mal—I mean Draco?" said Harry.

            "We don't know.  We have to wait.  He lost a lot of blood and broke some bones.  I haven't seen anything like that since the attacks before you and Fiona were born.  Before Voldemort disappeared the first time.  Draco knew he wasn't safe from his father.  I think we have to think about what to do next, but for now I think we should rest and recuperate."

            "Sirius…about Fiona—"started Harry.

            Sirius nodded, "I'm not blind, Harry.  You are a lot like your father.  However, you're as gentle as your mother.  By the way, I've been meaning to ask you: what happened to your hands?"

            Harry looked down.  "I got mad this morning when she said she was going to go fly with Draco.  I guess I wasn't wrong.  But I wasn't right either."

            "You can't push her.  Fiona's been through a lot recently.  You've had most of your life to get used to a lot of things, Harry.  She's not ready yet.  I know how you feel.  I can see it.  I saw it the first night you met her."

            "Sirius, you're not going to believe this.  I saw her before she even got here.  I saw her in my dreams.  I really did."

            Sirius' eyes locked for a moment with Harry's.  He thought about it carefully.  "I see.  Harry, there's something I have to warn you about.  Fiona's not something you can control.  Trust me.  She'll only let you go so far.  We've reached an understanding.  You have to give her time.  You have to trust her, especially in regards to Draco Malfoy.  If you don't, then you don't stand a chance."

            Harry swallowed and nodded.  "I'll try anything."

            "Um…here's a tip for you: don't sound too desperate," said Sirius with a slight smile.

            Harry gave him a raised eyebrow.  "But, Remus said that you had to beg her mother to go out with you."

            "Well—"  
            "Then, she wouldn't marry you when you asked."

            "But you see—"

            "She also tried to get away from you because you were being too persistent."

            "Stop that.  You're like your mother when you do that.  Your father said I'd get arrested for stalking Thalia, but I didn't give up.  I didn't say give up.  I said don't sound too desperate," said Sirius with some annoyance.

            "Remus also said that she—"

            "I said stop."

            "Fine.  Any other advice?"

            "Don't act like she belongs to you when she doesn't.  She's my baby.  Second, try not to get mad at her when she wants to do her own thing.  It will annoy her.  You have to let her have some independence.  Or you'll risk losing her.  That's something she gets from me and her mother."  

            "Okay," said Harry with a nod.  It didn't sound too bad.  Maybe he should have spoken with Sirius in the first place. 

            The door opened again and Professor Dumbledore walking in with Minister Fudge who had arrived quickly from London.  Sirius stood, but it was unnecessary.  "Mr. Black.  I have heard everything that Peter Pettigrew has said," said the Minister, looking extremely pale and worn.

            "I must say that this mistake can never been repaired.  However, I have drafted the papers that announce your innocence official.  You are free now.  The news will get press for this, and by the morning, all of the wizarding world will know that you are innocent of these crimes.  Pettigrew will be taken into custody to Azkaban.  He's more than willing to go," said the Minister.  His eyes stared straight into Sirius'.  He had out his hand to Sirius, who looked at it for a moment before sharing the briefest of handshakes.

            "With all do respect Minister, I would like to keep the news quiet for now.  We could use it against Voldemort.  We could stall for time this way," said Sirius.

            "We could.  However, Voldemort's already had the head of the French Ministry assassinated.  It's too late.  There have been attacks all over the world.  If it wasn't for the spy that Professor Dumbledore had placed in my offices, I would have been dead by now.  We must gather the Aurors."

            "What about the meeting with Ryu Ran's order?" asked Harry suddenly.

            "We cannot rely on them to assist us.  Head of his order is still requiring a meeting with the Order of the Phoenix," said Minister Fudge.  

            "Then we will send an a convoy immediately.  As soon as my grandson returns," said Professor Dumbledore.  The minister paused for a moment.  His eyes fell on Fiona.  "Tell me, is she really You-Know-Who's blood relative."

            Sirius' jaw stiffened.  "Yes, but she's mine more than she's his.  I won't let anyone harm her.  Anyone," he said defensively.

            "Of course, not.  However, I am concerned of everyone else's safety in the school," said the minister.

            "Minister Fudge, part of what you can do for Mr. Black is allow him to keep his daughter.  Leave the child be.  She almost died tonight.  She is in more danger than anyone here.  She must stay here where it is safe," said Dumbledore.

            The minister nodded.  Percy had managed to intercept an attack and alert other members of the order before it happened.  If it wasn't for the Order of the Phoenix's actions, many world governments would have fallen by now.  However, the Aurors were mobilized to stop the attacks.  "Mr. Black, you are required as an Auror to serve."

            "I believe I was stripped of my title.  I would rather serve Professor Dumbledore than you.  Good night, Minister," said Sirius as he turned back to go check on Fiona.  

            The minister nodded again.  He could hardly blame the man.  He still had no idea what kept his mind from going mad at Azkaban.  Peter Pettigrew wouldn't be strong enough, and even if he was it would not be enough.  The Dementors were going to administer the kiss on him as soon as possible.  They left after Professor Dumbledore closed the door behind him.

            Harry was stunned.  It was over just like that.  "You're free Sirius!" he said in a loud whisper. 

            Sirius smiled at him.  "Yes.  And you also know what that means?"

            "I'm free from the Dursleys."

            "Yes, we'll all get to go home.  But not for a while still.  There's still a fight ahead.  Now that Professor Dumbledore's managed to convince Minister Fudge of the dangers we are in, we'll have an easier time trying to fight Voldemort, but no by much."  

            Harry felt happy despite all the trouble that was coming.  Fiona was fine and Sirius was free.  He was never so hopeful.  Later on, Sirius and Harry were thrown out of the infirmary for staying.  So, they left as soon as Nell, Remus, and Ron showed up.

*

            The next morning, Fiona woke up to find her father sleeping in a chair next to her bed.  She felt like she had been through a rough night.  She felt sore from the day before.  The crystal was hanging from her neck, catching her eye.  She took a look at it again.  For the first time, she had begun to wonder whether or not it was really all that it seemed to be.

            She remembered the bright light that had emitted from it.  She remembered it.  She looked at her hands and remembered that the same kind of light came from her hands.  What did she do to Lucius Malfoy?  She had no idea.

            Sirius blinked his eyes open.  "Good morning, Fin," he said as he yawned.  "I snuck back in after Madame Pomfrey kicked me out."

            She gave him a weak smile.  "How's Draco?"

            "They're not sure yet.  He hasn't woken up.  Nell says that his heart stopped once completely during the surgery.  But, he's still very lucky," answered Sirius.

            "Dad…the Dementors.  I don't know what happened.  I saw myself coming home the day that Mom died," she whispered.  He rubbed her back.  "I felt my insides freeze up.  Dad, Draco's father tried to kill him.  He threw his body around like a ragdoll.  Just like what happened to Mom.  That other man, Wormtail, he had me turned around, but I could still hear everything.  Draco almost died like Mom did…I don't know what happened.  I did something.  I meant to do something, but nothing like that."  She folded her knees to her chest.  She started to rock back and forth.

            Sirius could hear the pain in her voice.  It was ripping his heart apart to hear the pain she was in.  "I slipped off my broomstick, but he caught me before I could fall.  He went faster to get away from the Dementors when I asked.  His father.  I never saw anything like it.  Was that what it was like for Mom?"

            Sirius didn't want to answer that.  He couldn't stand the thought of Thalia.  He whispered, "Yes.  Your mother would have nightmares at night.  She would cry.   I didn't know what was going on.  All I could do was hold her.  I couldn't understand."

            "You shouldn't feel guilty.  It's not your fault.  It's his fault.  He did all this.  He's the reason why Harry doesn't have parents or a decent family.  He's the reason why Draco's mother is dead.  I wish I didn't have any part of him in me.  I don't feel like it.  But I am."

            "No, you're you," said Sirius as he held her tightly.  "I won't lose you.  You're the only baby that your mother left me."

            "Daddy, about the crystal…"

            "Yes?"

            "What's up with it?  It started glowing suddenly during the fight."

            "There's someone who can take a look at it if you want."

            "Okay.  Let's go.  I want to take a bath," said Fiona as she pulled off the sheets.  "And I'm hungry.  I want to come back here and stay with Draco until he wakes up.  He shouldn't be alone.  Not now."

            "Fine.  I'll wait here, so he won't be."  Sirius understood how much Draco meant to her.  The boy was like a living reflection of Thalia.  His life was so much like hers.

            "Daddy, I love you," said Fiona as she stopped at door for a moment.  After seeing how bad Draco had it, it made her appreciate her father even more.

            "I love you, too, Fin," said Sirius with a smile.  It had been a long time since someone told him that.  She gave him a smile.  He grinned back.  "Go and get some food."

            She left quietly and noticed that everyone was in class.  How was she supposed to get food?  She looked at her watch.  When she entered her room she found a house elf.  "Hello?"

            "Ah!" it squealed.

            "Um…I'm sorry.  I'm here to get something from my trunk.  Who are you?" asked Fiona.

            "I be Winky," said the elf.

            "Hello Winky," said Fiona as she gave a little curtsey to the little house elf.  "I was wondering if you know where I can get some food.  I'm hungry."

            "Yes, I know the kitchens.  Come with Winky," said the elf.

            Fiona followed her down to the kitchens after getting the book that her mother had given her as a child.  It was the book that Severus Snape had selected for her prior to her birth.  She was going to read it to Draco, even though he probably couldn't understand her.  

            The house elves served her, but she ate everything quietly.  The house elves were eager creatures, and Fiona thanked them very much.  Most sounded rather surprised, making her wonder why anyone would not thank people who do things for them?  It was wrong.  That would be bad manners according to her mother.

            Fiona returned to the infirmary, wearing a pair of black pants and a white t-shirt.  She put her hair up in a half ponytail.  She walked up to a seat and sat down.  "There's a meeting I have to go to.  The Order of Phoenix is getting together to see the latest damage reports.  This is the first time in a long time that I get to go there as a human to begin with," said Sirius.

            "Okay," said Fiona softly.

            He nodded and kissed her forehead.  He left for the meeting.  She opened the book and started to read.  It was tales from Arthurian Era.  She read quietly for a few hours.

            Draco slowly opened his eyes.  His eyes were glazed over.  "Where am I?" 

            "You're in the school infirmary.  You had a lot of serious injuries, but Nell and Madame Pomfrey took care of it," said Fiona softly as she moved his hair to see his eyes more closely.

            "Where is he?"

            "In the forest.  Draco, he's gone.  I'm sorry.  I think I did something," whispered Fiona.

            "Good.  He can't hurt me anymore.  He's done all he could," whispered Draco.  "I've got nothing left to lose."

            "Draco…you've still got me."

            "You could have gotten killed because of me.  I don't want to fight anymore," he whispered.  "I'm tired."

AN: Okay, this is the set up for the next part.  Sensei Ran will return by the next part as we check in with Voldemort and the high priestess.  It's not over for Draco yet.  ;_;  Just wait and see what happens next.  It only took a couple of hours to do this.  Now time to cram for my quiz.  ^^

Kind of short and cut off, but it's supposed to be.  The fact that Draco doesn't feel like fighting anymore could mean one thing…

Disclaimed: I don't own Harry Potter.  I really don't. 


	29. Complications of the Heart and Soul

Unraveled

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Complications of the Heart and Soul

            News traveled throughout the wizarding world that Sirius Black was innocent of all the crimes that were charged against him.  He was not the murderer who turned not only the Potters over to Voldemort and killed a dozen Muggles, but he was also a not traitor.  The sentence was handed down from Minister Fudge quickly.  The Dementor's Kiss was adminstered and Peter Pettigrew would spend the rest of his natural life in Azkaban as an empty shell.

            Some students at the school couldn't believe that they had actually seen Fiona Black before and hadn't realized that she was Sirius' daughter.  Most of the world didn't know she existed, but Sirius was able to keep everything quiet.  All the property of the Blacks were once again allowed to be used.  Thalia had frozen almost all the accounts before leaving England before, except for Sirius' bank vault.

            However, Fiona was more worried about Draco to notice any changes in her environment.  She went back to class the day after he had awoken.  He wasn't attending any classes.  The Malfoys were stripped of all property.  Arthur Weasley had discovered a lot of illegal dark arts goods because Draco had given an inventory of what he knew, but Mr. Wealsey found more, surprising Draco.  

            The house was investigated by the Aurors.  Voldemort was gone and no one knew where he was going.  Wormtail told them that he wasn't sure.  He was never told.  It was the truth.  Voldemort planned to move during the operation at the Hogwarts to retrieve his granddaughter.  Sirius made it a point to keep that part of Fiona's background quiet.

            Draco wasn't talking much.  He told Fiona about where the things where in the house.  He wasn't talking to anyone, but her.  Madame Pomfrey could hardly get him to eat.  He was sleeping most of the time, waking up from horrible nightmares.  Nell started to give him sleeping potions to help him sleep.

            Harry was happy just as everyone else.  The only thing that made him unhappy was Fiona.  She was miserable.  She was also waiting for Sensei Ran to return.  She wasn't paying attention in class according to the teachers.  Remus tried his best not to say anything, but he admitted it when Sirius asked it.

            Harry took to watching again.  She came to the common room late because she spent most of her time at the infirmary.  She did her homework there.  She and Draco talked quietly as he told her about what it was really like to grow up a Malfoy.  He had nothing good to say about his father.  He blamed himself for not realizing that his mother had been killed sooner.  How could he have not noticed?  

            Late one night, Harry sat to wait up for her again, pretending to do his homework and studying.  Hermione had to admit it: Fiona was a good influence on him.  He waited until eleven o' clock.  He tried to look busy when she came in.

            "Harry?  What are you doing so late?" she asked.  The common room was empty.  

            "Um…homework.  I had a lot to catch up on," he lied.

            "Do the fifth years really get that much work because of the O.W.L.s?" she asked.

            "Yes."  He wasn't exactly lying to her about that.  He had managed to finish all of Hermione's extra exercises ahead of time.  

            "I won't keep you then."

            "Wait."

            She paused at the staircase towards the girls dorms.  She had no idea that it was driving him insane that she was so close by, yet so far.  It was the same right now, being in the same room together.  "What's wrong?"

            "Nothing.  I just wanted to ask if Draco was feeling any better," he said quickly.  He'd do anything just to keep her a while longer.

            "He's fine.  He's starting to walk around more.  I've been giving him his assignments from the teachers.  Aunt Nell's not sure if he should be moving around as much.  I do my homework, while he does his.  Harry?" She stopped because he was just staring at her again.  "Did I do something wrong?"

            He broke off and looked at the fire.  He really had to stop staring at her like that.  He just couldn't help himself.  She smiled for a moment as she started laughing softly.  "What?"

            "It's just I remembered something.  Just before Draco got hurt.  He came to the Shrieking Shack.  His skin was kind of greenish, which went well with his eyes, and there were pieces of pink thread in his hair.  It was so funny.  But we got into a fight.  He said that it was you who did it," she stopped when she saw the look on his face.  "You didn't, did you?"

            "You want to know for sure?"

            She nodded.  He replied, "Yes.  I was the one who told the Fred and George to do it.  All of it.  It was all my idea.  He had it a long time coming."

            "What?" she asked.  Fiona realized that Draco had been right all along.  "But, why?  Why would you do something like that?  Was it because of that fight earlier?"

            "It was everything, Fiona," said Harry as he closed the distance between the two of them.  He looked at her with his emerald eyes glowing.  "Did he tell you why?"

            She shook her head as she took a step back from him.  Harry closed that space as well.  "Harry, why did you do it?" she asked.

            "Because of you," he replied.

            "What?  What do you mean by that?" she demanded.

            Harry backed off and went back to gather his things from the table.  "Never mind.  I'm going to bed," he muttered.  Why didn't he just stop himself earlier from talking to her?  He should have been in bed an hour ago.  He was losing sleep again because of her.

            "'Night," he said as he got to the staircase on the other side of the room.  Fiona was fuming.  She ran to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.  "Answer me!" she demanded.

            "I don't have to answer anything," he said coldly.  

            She pursed her lips as she glared at him.  "I want an explanation!  How is it my fault that Draco got into all that?  I want you to answer me!"  He shrugged her off, causing her to tumble back.  He stood stunned for a moment as she adjusted her body for the fall.  "What was that for?!" she shouted.  Any louder, she would have woken everyone up.  

            Instead, she woke Hermione who came down.  "What's going on in here?" she asked.

            "Nothing.  I'm going to bed," said Harry defensively as he felt his cheeks go flush.

            "No," exclaimed Fiona more forcefully as she got back on her feet.  "Answer me."

            Harry paused again without turning, he said, "You should know."  With that he left for his room, feeling terrible for causing her to fall.  

            "Are you okay?" asked Hermione.

            "Yeah, I'm fine.  Hermione, you've known him for a while, haven't you?"  Hermione nodded.  She knew where this conversation was going.  Fiona continued, "Sometimes, it's like he has a split personality.  Or multiple personalities.  I thought he was just shy at the beginning when we first met at the Shrieking Shack.  Then, at the dance he was so nice.  Now, he's acting like I've done something wrong.  I have no idea what I did."

            "Fiona, Harry's confused right now.  Everything's happening so fast.  There are a lot of things expected from him.  He's really sweet when he wants to be.  He's considerate and kind.  He's just worried for you.  We've known him for years, much longer than you.  He just doesn't think you're safe with Draco.  So, he's worried.  After what happened, you can't blame him."

            "I think I know who I feel safe with and who I don't.  Right now, I feel safer with Draco than him.  Draco never pushed me," said Fiona coldly as she went off to bed.  Hermione stood there shaking her head.  Little did she know that she was joining the group of perplexed people who have gone through all this long before with another Potter.

*

            Harry tossed and turned all night.  He felt terrible for letting her fall like that.  He should have caught her.  He could feel his heart ache a little at a time.  Why was this so hard for him?  He spent most of his time just watching her during meals.  Ron, at first, tried to stop him, but in the end gave up.  

            Fiona sat with Ginny and Neville for the most part.  Neville was helping her with Herbology, which confused her horribly.  Hermione offered to help, but she turned her down.  At least if Hermione were helping Fiona, then Harry would have an excuse to be around her.  She always said hello to him and asked him how he was doing.  Harry wasn't letting her get close enough.  He didn't want to sound stupid in front of her.

            "Fiona, are the wizarding schools like this in America?" asked Seamus.

            "I heard that they let the children come home everyday," added Dean.

            "What kind of fashions do they wear?" asked Lavender.

            "I hear that some schools don't require uniforms," said Parvati.

            "Um…I never went to a wizarding school in America.  So, I don't know the answers to any of those questions.  I had a private tutor for magic, while I went to the non-magicks schools," said Fiona.

            "You went to the Muggles' schools?" asked Lavender.

            "Was your mother a witch?" asked Paravti.

            "Yes.  We moved to America after my father was taken away.  It was before I was born.  I was raised non-Magically," replied Fiona uncomfortably.

            "Was she Muggle born?"

            "No.  I'm not sure.  Her father's a wizard."

            "Stop," said Harry quietly, yet firmly.  Everyone fell silent.  The boys were half afraid to look at him, knowing that he was angry.

            "At least, I'm answering questions, _Potter_," snapped Fiona angrily as she stood up.  "I've had enough."  They were getting annoying, but she kept her cool and her manners.  Remus and Sirius were seated at the head table and saw the whole thing as she left.  Both men glanced at each other.  Professor Dumbledore had watched the whole thing with quiet amusement.  It had been many years since he saw something like that.  The way Fiona had said Harry's last name was almost identical to the way another young woman had said it before.

            "Someone should follow her," said Ron quietly.

            "Yes," agreed Hermione as she looked at Harry pointedly.  

            "What?  Why should I?" snapped Harry, angrily.

            "Because you made her mad.  Now, go and fix it," said Hermione bossily.

            "Shut up," said Harry.  "Stop being a know-it-all."

            Hermione seethed as she glared at Ron to do something.  "Harry, just go.  Please before Hermione starts yelling and really embarrasses the rest of us," urged Ron.

            "No."  

            "Harry."

            "I said no."

            Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder, who turned and glared at him.  "Okay.  I get it.  For the love of Merlin, seek help."

            Sirius shook his head.  Ron really did reminded him of himself when he was younger.  He told James the same thing before.  "Do you think he'll go and follow her?" asked Nell, sitting next to him.

            "Is he a Potter?" asked Sirius with a laugh.  Remus nodded in agreement.

            Sure enough, Harry finally stood up and left the Great Hall.  He wasn't sure where he was going, but subconsciously, he was looking for Fiona.  He knew where she would be, visiting with the ferret.

            "Okay, I thought that you were exaggerating before about him, but I'm starting to believe you," said Fiona quietly as he stopped at the open door.  "It's like every move I make is going to get my head bitten off.  I don't even know what I did wrong."

            Harry heard Draco reply.  His voice sounded strange.  It was soft, barely above a whisper, "What did he do again?"

            "I told you about last night.  Just right now, he got all snappy at the table.  In front of everyone."

            "Are you all right?"

            "I have a bruise on my side because of my fall."

            "I would have told someone."

            "Hermione saw it.  She took off five points from Gryffindor.  I don't want to take points off my house."

            "Don't worry about it.  Potter's taken off more than fifty this year," snorted Draco.  

            "How are you feeling?  Any better?"

            "I don't think I'll ever be better Fiona," he admitted quietly.  

            "You just have to hang in there, Draco.  I'm here, if you need me," she said softly.

            Harry leaned back against the wall.  Yes, he didn't like it when she spent time with Draco.  However, he realized that she was loyal.  She was a true friend to those she choose to be friends with.  Draco was lucky to have her as a friend.  Harry would think less of her if she abandoned him.  Harry could feel his heart give in even more.  He had to be with her no matter what.

            He could hear her talking to Draco in softer tones than normal to help him.  She really was a gentle and compassionate person.  She was beautiful inside and out.  Harry strengthened his resolve.  He had to follow Sirius' advice.  He went back to the common room to do his homework.  

            Fiona came in earlier than usual.  She spotted Harry and quickly went for the stairs to the girls' dorms.  Everyone froze in places, waiting for the next round of words, but she turned and left without saying anything.  They all turned back and looked at Harry.  "What are you looking at?" he demanded.

            Everyone quickly looked away and went back to work.  Hermione marveled at the fact that Harry was done with all the extra assignments she had put together as part of their practice for the O.W.L.s.  

            "Ginny," said Harry suddenly, remembering something.  "Fiona's with you, right?"

            Ginny looked at Ron who was behind Harry, he sort of nodded.  "Um…yeah," she said slowly.  She was reluctant to give him an answer.  Harry nodded and went back to reading his transfiguration book.  "Why?"

            Harry gave no answer.  Hermione gave him a crossed look.  "Harry, if you're planning anything I'll have to take points off Gryffindor," she said.

            "I'm not planning anything, Hermione," said Harry finally.  "Let me read my book."

            "I just realized something.  With Sirius free, you can go live with him instead of the Dursleys," said Ron.  

            "That would give you the perfect position," said Fred thoughtfully.

            "Can we all please talk about something else?" pleaded Harry with a roll of his emerald eyes.

            "But, your love life is so interesting," said George.

            "Or rather your lack of one," joked Ron.  

            "That's it!  I'm going to bed," exclaimed Harry angrily as he got up and left the common room.

            "He scares me," commented Neville.

            "You're not the only one," agreed Ginny.  

            "Well, remember Ron, Dean, Seamus, and I have to sleep in the same room as him.  What do you reckon is going on?  I don't know Fiona Black that well, but she's nice.  Very smart.  Pretty soon she should be caught up with Herbology," said Neville.

            "She's also very pretty," observed Seamus in a lower tone, afraid of what would happen if Harry heard him.

            "Why are we talking so low?  He's not here," reminded George.  

            "Oh, yeah.  It's like everything she's doing is making him mad," observed Ginny in a louder voice.  

            "He just can't express himself properly that's all," said Hermione.

            Ron didn't say anything about knowing that Fiona was Harry's dream girl, both literally and figuratively.  This whole thing was driving Ron mad.  "Stupid Harry," he muttered under his breath.  

            Fiona paced up and down her room in her pajamas.  She knew it was too early to dress for bed, but she didn't care.  All she knew what that she was mad.  Never in her whole life did she have to tolerate someone like Harry Potter for so long without screaming.  She folded her arms across her chest and flopped onto her bed.  Stupid Harry Potter.  Why was he being this way?  Why was it bothering her so much?

            She grabbed Scruffy who was sitting on her bed.  "Boys are really stupid, Scruffy," she told him.  She looked at his button eyes and said, "You're no help.  But that's okay."  She decided to wait before going back down.

            She drew the curtains around her bed and opened the book that her godfather, Severus, had given her.  She started to read the story of how the wizard Merlin was trapped in a willow tree by the enchantress Morgaine Le Faye.  She had read the story dozens of times.  She could read it even more than that.  

            She told Severus it was her favorite book because it was the first book her mother ever read to her.  He was pleased with that.  They talked from time to time, but not as often as she did with her other godparents.  He kept his distance, but maintained a watchful eye for her.  Fiona knew that there was some bad blood between her father and him.  Leave it to her mother to select him regardless.  

            Remus told her about a prank that her father pulled on Severus that nearly got him killed.  Fiona learned more and more about James Potter.  She tried her best not to get in Harry's way.  She kept reminding herself that Harry had been through a lot more than her.

            Meanwhile, in the other side, Harry sat next to window, thinking about her and everything that had gone horribly wrong that day.  Why didn't he have to make so many stupid mistakes?  He shook his head.  She got him so mixed up.  He wasn't thinking straight.  He was getting obsessive again.

            By eleven everyone else had gone up to bed.  Harry had changed and gotten into bed before any of his roommates returned.  He waited until Ron stopped pacing in front of his bed, deciding whether or not to talk to him before getting up again.  He crept back downstairs and saw Fiona sitting in front of the fire.  She looked up at him and quickly turned back to the fire.  He paused for a moment before approaching her.

            "What do you want from me, Harry?  I'm getting tired of all this," said Fiona finally.  She turned and looked at him.  In his emerald eyes, she saw herself looking at him.  

            "You don't understand," said Harry softly.  "You just don't get it."

            "What do I have to get?  You are a jerk.  You're just kicking Draco when he's already down.  It's not fair, Harry.  Look, if I'm your problem, then don't take it out on him.  Take it out on me.  I want to know why you did what you did!  I want some answers," she said as she stood up to leave.  He grabbed her arm before she could leave.  She tried to struggle, but he held her in such a way that she couldn't do anything to him.  "Let me go," she hissed at him.  She was surprised at how strong he was.  He was stronger than Draco; it was no wonder he had won the fist fight earlier.  He hid his strength in his lanky frame.

            "No," he said firmly.  "Not until you understand."  He sounded angry.  

            "How am I supposed to understand?  Let me go.  Please," said Fiona as she struggled.  "You're not making any sense."

            He pulled her closer to him.  He kissed her softly, taking her by surprise.  He lifted his head.  His eyes were softer.  He let her go.  He stepped back from her.  She looked at him with an unreadable look on her face as she touched her lips.  "Harry…"

            "I love you," he declared loudly.  The silence was deafening after that.  Fiona had a flabbergasted look on her face.  She shook her head furiously.  "No," she insisted forcefully.

            Harry felt his heart ripping clear from his chest.  He couldn't believe what he had just said.  "Look, Harry.  We don't know each other that well.  I—"  She couldn't say it.  It would be cruel.  "—I don't know what to say.  I'm flattered.  Very.  I just don't know what else to say."

            "Fiona," pleaded Harry.  He'd give almost anything to stop her from looking at him the way she was.  She pulled away from him.  "Please, don't go," he pleaded.

            "I—I'm tired," she stammered.  She had to get away from him.  

            "Just look at me," he pleaded again.  She was avoiding looking at him.  He made a grab for her again, but she pulled away quickly this time.  Her eyes were filled with tears.  "Just leave me alone.  I'm going to bed," she cried as she made her escape.

            Harry watched as she ran upstairs.  He wanted to follow her.  He would have, but his legs couldn't move.  He sank onto the sofa.  What had he done?  What did he do that was so wrong?  He couldn't believe he'd actually said it.  He told her how he felt, and she just left like that.  

            This was a nightmare.  She looked like she was scared out of her wits.  He had no idea what he had done to her.  She was truly scared out of her wits.  She burrowed into her sheets the moment she got into bed.  She wiped the tears that were gliding down her cheeks.  

            She touched her lips again.  It was a first kiss.  He took her first kiss.  She hugged Scruffy tightly.  He still made no sense to her.  How could he say something like that?  He was in love with her, but she didn't know him very well.  He made her so confused half the time and he just turned her completely upside down.  Worst yet, he probably didn't mean it.  Why would he play such cruel games with her?

            He stayed where he was until the fire burned out before getting up and staggering off to bed.  Ron took one look at him and shook his head.  Harry gave him a look that told him not to ask any questions.  He got into bed and quickly drew the curtains.  

            The only consolation he had was the kiss.  At least he got to do that.  Then, he had a realization.  It was his first kiss.  He was also pretty sure that it was hers as well.  Despite how bad he was feeling, he couldn't help, but smile.

*

            Fiona didn't get much sleep, and by the time she did, it was close to morning.  Ginny had to wake her up.  "Fiona," called Ginny.

            "I'm awake," she mumbled.  Ginny noticed that she had her arms wrapped around Scruffy.

            "Cute dog.  You're going to be late, if you don't get out of bed," said Ginny as she left the room to go for breakfast.

            Fiona got up slowly and got ready for class.  When she came down, much to her dismay, only Harry was waiting for her.  His cheeks were tinted pink.  "We have to talk," he said softly.  She avoided his gaze.  

            "Yes," she replied in an empty sort of voice.  She avoided his gaze.  

            "What's wrong?" he asked carefully as they walked along the nearly empty hallway.  Harry looked ahead and glared at anyone watching them.  As a result, people were moving along quickly to get away from them.  

            "Why did you say that?"

            "Why wouldn't I?"

            "I don't understand," said Fiona, finally stopping in the hall.  She looked at him.  The sky outside was gray.  The threat of rain was becoming was obvious.  She looked outside, then back at him.  "You barely know me.  How can you say that?"

            "Tell me when was the last time you played the piano at that classroom in San Francisco?  You have nightmares because Voldemort is coming after you in your dreams," he said softly.

            "My dad could have told you that," she said skeptically.

            "He didn't.  You always play your violin.  Your father never mentioned that.  You can also play the tin whistle," he said.

            Fiona froze.  The only person who knew that she was doing that was her mother.  "How do you know?"

            "I saw it.  In my dreams," he whispered.

            If Fiona was disturbed before, she was completely flustered now.  She stepped back away from him until she bumped into the wall.  He closed the distance between them again.  "Look, I know that it sounds insane—"

            "You're damn right that it sounds insane!" she interrupted.  "Just stop!  Take it back!"

            "Take what back?"

            "Take back what you said last night!"

            "What?"

            "What you said!"

            "You have to be specific."

            "That you love me!"

            "You should keep your voice down.  And no."

            "What do you mean 'no'?" she demanded in a lower voice.  It was infuriating her that he was being so damn calm.

            "Why would I take it back?   I meant what I said," he whispered softly.  

            "Dreams.  You're doing all this because of some stupid _dreams_.  They don't mean anything.  Nothing," whispered Fiona.  

            "How can you be so cynical?" asked Harry.

            "Because."

            "That's not a good enough answer.  Listen to me.  Please.  Why is it bothering you so much?  It's not like I'm asking you to love me back."

            "You're being stupid.  How could you?"

            "How could I what?"  

            "I don't want to talk anymore."

            "Fiona," he whispered.  He had no idea why she was so upset over this.  He reached out to hold her, but she pulled back and pressed up against the wall.  He let his arms drop to his sides.  "I won't hurt you.  I wouldn't do that.  Just give me a chance.  That's all I want."

            "No," she whimpered as she slipped past him and took off running full tilt.  He stood there absolutely stunned.  She ran for shelter.  She made her way to the infirmary to find Draco writing something on parchment.  He looked surprised at her and tucked the parchment into the book that he was writing on top of.  He could see the distress that she was in.

            "What's wrong?" he whispered.

            "Nothing.  No.  Yes.  I don't know.  I'm so confused," she whispered.

            "Come here," he said gently.  He gestured for her to sit on the edge of the bed with him.  She took a seat.  He put his arm around her and said.  "Now, tell me what's wrong?"

            "Is it possible to fall in love with someone just because you see them your dreams?"

            "I don't know.  Then again, I supposed almost anything is possible.  Fiona, people have dreams to refresh their spirits.  If the dreams are good, then it's good for the soul."

            "Have you ever kissed anyone before Draco?"

            "Do you mean a real kiss?" he asked unabashed.

            "What do you mean?  What difference does it make?"

            "Well, I've been kissed by Pansy.  Somehow I don't think that counts.  I don't even like her.  So, if you mean, have I ever kissed anyone no.  But, I've been kissed.  Why are we talking about this?"

            "Have you ever been in love?" she asked, ignoring his question.

            "No.  Not really," he admitted.  "However, you're the closest person I've ever felt like being in love with."

            Fiona gave him a weak smile.  "I don't know about that.  I don't think anyone in their right mind should fall in love with me.  They could stand to get hurt."

            "You mean by Voldemort?  I understand.  Completely."  

            "Thank you Draco.  For being there for me."

            "Not a problem, Fin.  You're my best friend.  The only friend I've ever had," he whispered.

            "Ditto."

            "You should go to class."

            Fiona stood up.  Draco had given her the strength to get through the day.  He gave her a smile, which she returned.  "I'll see you later."

            "Yes.  Later.  Good-bye, Fin."

            "Later."

            He waited until she was gone before saying, "I'll miss you."  He pulled the piece of parchment out of the book.  He had to add more lines to it.  It was a letter he was writing to Fiona.  He had finished the letter to Sensei Ran, thanking him for being a wonderful teacher and a good friend.  The necklace that Sensei Ran had given him earlier was in the envelope.  He wrote Fiona a longer letter.  When he was done, he folded it up slowly and sealed it in an envelope.

            He looked out the window.  He hadn't spoken to anyone, but Fiona ever since they came back from the Forbidden Forest.  He had received news from the Ministry of Magic.  Somehow, Dumbledore convinced Fudge that Draco had done nothing wrong.  

            That was not how he felt.  He felt like he had done many things wrong.  It was his fault that Fiona almost died.  He hadn't done much to protect his best friend.  He felt guilty about his mother.  He had done many terrible things because of his father's influence.  He got out of bed and dressed.  It was going to rain soon, but it didn't make much of a difference to him. 

            He pulled out his wand, but left it on the nightstand.  Instead, he found the dagger that he carried in his trunk.  Technically, none of the students were allowed to bring things like those to school, but he always kept it just in case.  It had a silver dragon carved into the handle.  He had do it.  He took out a scarf that he had asked Fiona to ask Mr. Weasley to bring from the household.  She thought it was an odd request, but did so anyway.  It was made of light blue silk and smelled like his mother's purfume.  There was no other way.  He couldn't spare a moment's weakness.  It almost happened when Fiona entered the room.  He went to the door and quietly left the infirmary.

            Draco swore that he would make the world a better place.  The world would be better off if he had never existed, and now he was going to fix it.

*

            Sensei Ran arrived on a raft that docked at the edge of the lake.  The ominous gray sky troubled him greatly.  Then, a light drizzle started, and he pulled his hood up.  He made his way up to the Headmaster's office.

            He came in, but knew what had happened.  The high priestess had told him what had happened.  He was greatly troubled because the necklace that he had given to Draco gave him signals that something was wrong.

            "I will have to go see him immediately, Grandfather," said Ryu.

            "Draco has a fight ahead of him, Ryu," said Professor Dumbledore.

            "Does he have anyone?"

            "He has his maternal grandparents in France, but he has not contacted them.  He has requested that they not be contacted," said Remus.

            "His grandfather was the one who arranged for the marriage of his parents, so he doesn't trust them much," added Sirius.  

            Ryu frowned.  He knew that the boy was obviously abused.  "I'll take him," he said quietly.  The decision was easy.

            "What?" asked Nell.

            "I'll be his guardian.  He needs someone.  I'll do it," he said with a tone of finality in his voice.  

            Dumbledore nodded.  "Are you sure you can?"

            "I'm a teacher, Grandfather.  I've been dealing with children for a long time."

            "I mean will your high priestess allow you to," clarified Professor Dumbledore.

            "We'll find out when we get there, won't we?  But I'm a maverick.  She knows that," said Ryu with a shrug.

            The meeting continued for the next hour and a half as preparations were made.  Ryu had to get a progress report on Fiona.  He felt something wrong in the air.  The drizzle had become stronger.  It wasn't a good omen at all.

*

            Draco got to the top of the Slytherin side of the Quidditch field.  He took a look around.  It was a good place for this.  He had wished he could have had a less painful way of doing this, but he didn't want to waste time brewing a potion for this.  He pulled off his cloak and rolled up his right sleeve.  He tied the blue scarf around his upper arm tightly.  He made sure it was tight enough.

            He pulled the dagger out of its sheath with his left hand.  He cut into his flesh, trying best not to wince, even though no one was around to see it.  He hissed through the pain.  He wasn't doing this because his family name was in disgraced or all the money and property had been seized.  

            No, he was doing this because he had barely anything to begin with.  He didn't want anyone else to feel any pain because of him.  It was best that the Malfoys were wiped out of existence all together.  He had cut into a vein and sank onto floor.  He choose the top because there was a small wall to support his back.  At least he could sit up for this.

            The rain was now dropping from the sky, cooling the cut he had made, but not stopping the blood.  He sat and waited for the end.  

            Meanwhile, Fiona sat in class.  Listening to Professor Sprout telling them what they had to do at the greenhouse.  However, she was jolted wide awake, when a vision flashed through her head.  She could see Draco and where he was.  She could see the condition he was in.

            "Miss Black, please sit down," instructed Professor Sprout because Fiona had stood up automatically.

            "I'm sorry, Professor.  I have to go," said Fiona hurriedly as she took off running.  The class sat there stunned at her departure.  Fiona ran from the greenhouses into the hall.  She ignored Filch who told her to stop.  She tore through the empty hall.

            "Madame Pomfrey!" she shouted as soon as she got into the infirmary.

            "What's wrong?  Oh my, you're wet.  You'll get sick," said the nurse.

            "Where's Draco?" she demanded.  The bed was left unmade and empty.  

            "I don't know.  I've asked Filch to go and look for him."

            Fiona walked over to the nightstand.  "Why is his wand here?  He wouldn't go anywhere without it," she said.  She started moving the sheets around.  Looking for anything.  She found the envelopes under the pillow.  She tore open the one addressed to her and quickly skimmed it.  "Oh my God," she murmured.  

            "What is it?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

            "I have to find him," said Fiona as she took off running again.  She kept running in the hall.  She didn't put the letter in her pocket, so it slipped out.  She went outside into the rain.  Where would he go?  She felt frantic.  There was no way this was going to happen.  Fiona looked around outside.  The rain was coming down hard, making the visibility harder.  

            "Draco!" she started shouting.  "Where are you?!  Answer me!  Please!"  She could feel the tears coming.  She staggered as she looked around.  This was impossible.  Where would he go?  "Draco!" she called again.  This was worse than any nightmare she had had.  She felt helpless again like when her mother died.  No.  She wasn't going to lose her best friend.  She had to find him.  

            Madame Pomfrey was angry.  Not only did Draco disappear from the infirmary, but Fiona had dripped water all over her floor.  She mopped it up just as Ryu Ran came in with Sirius and Remus.  "Your daughter dripped water all over my floor," she told Sirius, annoyed.

            "Where's Draco Malfoy?" asked Ryu.

            "I don't know.  He's gone.  Mr. Filch is looking for him right now.  Fiona Black came in and left in a hurry to go look for him," said Madame Pomfrey. 

            "What?" asked Sirius.  "She's supposed to be in Herbology."

            "Like you've never ditched a class in your life," pointed out Remus.

            Ryu Ran spotted the note that was on the bed.  He picked it up and noticed that there was some weight on it.  It felt like there was something more than paper in it.  He opened it and the necklace fell on the bed.  He read the note.

            "What does it say?" asked Sirius as he watched the expression Ryu's face change.

            "He's going to kill himself," whispered Ryu as he handed the letter to Sirius and left the room.  Sirius read the note and passed it to Remus.

*

            Draco could fell the life draining out of him slowly.  All he could do was wait.  The pain wasn't that much.  He looked up at the sky.  It was a good day.  He felt strange.  He deserved the pain.  After all the things he had done to others, he deserved it.  It was the only way.  

            Fiona was looking around the grounds, drenched in the rain.  It was so hard to see in front of her.  She had to find him.  How could she have not noticed the pain he really was in?  She should have known better.  Why didn't she notice the signs he had given her?  Why would he say good bye if she was going to see him later anyway?  She stomped her foot in frustration.  

            If she really was his best friend, then she should be able to find him.  She looked around, trying to focus.  She turned and saw the high towers of the Quidditch field.  She had to take the chance, even if it wasted time.  Draco loved Quidditch.  Even without the rain, the field still would have been empty.  She took off despite the slipperiness of the grass as fast as she could.

            She kept going until she reached the field.  The walls of the field seemed to loom over her head as she looked around.  Where would he be, if he were there?  She looked and decided to try going up a random side, perhaps, she could see better going higher.  Perhaps it was fate or sheer luck, but she had chose the Slytherin side to climb up.  She almost slipped down, but spotted Draco leaning against the support wall at the very top of the stands.  _Leave to it him to make it so much harder on me_, she thought.

            "Draco, what are you doing?" she asked him.  Her voice sounded like it was coming from a funnel.  He turned his head.

            "Draco, what have you done to yourself?"  She moved closer to him, but he was not able to get up.  He picked up the dagger and pointed it at her.  "Don't come any closer, Fin," he gasped.  The skin in his arm was turning blue.  She looked down and saw the cut at his wrist.  The blue scarf was tied tightly, making the blood flow easier.  

            "Stop, don't come any closer."  He pointed it at her for a moment.  She didn't step back, instead she went forward.  He realized that threatening with the dagger wouldn't force her back, so he slashed his wrist again.  It hurt, but it also caused the desired effect: she stepped back.  "Don't do that!"

            "Why did you come?"

            "I had to.  Don't do this.  Please.  Just give me the dagger, Draco."

            "No.  Go back.  Leave me.  Why the Hell do you care?!"  His voice sounded strangled.  He slashed his wrist with the dagger again.

            "Don't do this, please," pleaded Fiona.

            "It's over, Fin.  I'm tired.  I've had enough.  I can't fight anymore."

            "We'll do it.  I won't let you fall.  You promised me.  I promised you.  Please, don't do this to me.  To yourself.  Draco, I know you're strong enough.  Just stop."

            "I'm not as strong as you, Fin."

            "No.  Please, don't do this!  Don't do this to me!  I need you!"  Tears were coming down as hard as the rain.  

            "I can't fight anymore, Fin.  Please.  Just understand."

            "You promised me!  Draco, please don't do this!"

            "Get away from me.  Please."

            "Just give me the dagger.  Let me help you," she sobbed.

            "Things would be easier without me.  I'm only slowing you down.  Fin, I'm not worth fighting for."

            "Draco, you're the only friend I've got.  Don't leave me, too."  Her voice was softer.  Her eyes locked with his.  He hadn't really cried since the attack.  The loss he felt was burying him slowly.  His soul felt like it was gone.  He didn't have much to lose.  She reached out her hand.  Her eyes remained locked with his.  She trusted him.  The only one who trusted him.  He couldn't lose that trust.

            He handed the dagger to her.  She took it from him as he fell forward.  She caught him in her arms as the rain continued to pounded on them.  She held him tightly.  She threw the dagger down, making a clunking sound on the wood.  "It's going to be all right.  I won't let anything or anyone else hurt you," she whispered as she pulled the scarf loose.  There was blood that washed off by the rain.  

            Neither of them saw Sensei Ran standing behind them.  He picked up the dagger.  He had phased through the barriers of the castle and teleported to the top of the stands.  His powers were different from the magic that everyone else used, so he was able to get through the barriers easily.  

            Draco sobbed painfully.  For so many days, weeks, months, and years, he had to hold it all in.  He felt some release finally.  He could feel his loss and admit it.  Now was his time to cry and be helped.  When Fiona said she would protect him, he believed her.

            Sensei Ran walked up to them.  He found the sheath and put the dagger in it.  He walked up to the pair.  "Draco, I'm here.  We'll help you," he whispered as he pulled Draco from Fiona.  "But, you have to trust me."

            Draco nodded numbly.  "Then sleep.  In the name of the Goddess, sleep," he commanded as he put his hand over his eyes.  Draco's body went limp.  Sensei Ran supported his body as he held his hand over the slashes on his wrist and healed them.

            Fiona watched this in amazement.  "How did you do that?" she whispered.  

            "You will learn how soon enough," he replied.

            Sirius and Remus made it up the stands.  "How did you get here before us?" asked Sirius.

            "What happened?" asked Remus.

            There was blood on Fiona's clothes.  "Draco's just sleeping.  Let's go back before we all catch pneumonia," she suggested.  

            "It's been a long day," she added as she walked ahead of them.  Ryu supported Draco with Remus' help.  Sirius insisted on checking if Fiona was all right.  When they came in, Harry stood there waiting for them.  Ginny was holding the letter that Fiona had lost.  

            "Is he all right?" asked Ginny as she looked at Draco.

            "I don't know," replied Fiona.  She made eye contact with Harry briefly.  "We have to go."  She walked with Sensei Ran, Remus, and Draco.  Her father looked at all the students standing there.  The Slytherin wore looks on their faces that were far from sympathetic.  They were cruel and heartless.  Sirius took a deep breath.  

            "Everyone clear the hallway," he said loudly.  He wasn't a teacher, but everyone quickly cleared out of his way.  The Slytherin threw him dirty looks.  He didn't even bother to look at them.  They weren't worth it.  He looked at Severus who was standing nearby.  As the head of Slytherin, he was immediately alerted about the situation.  He was also disgusted by his own students.

            "Is it any wonder why Voldemort was created in my house?" he asked out loud.

            "I can see why," admitted Sirius.  "Snape, you saved my wife years ago.  You kept my daughter alive, even before she was born.  I never would admit it before, but I would like to—"

            "I would rather have you not say it, Black.  I don't require it.  I don't deserve it.  I would not hear it from Thalia before.  I won't hear from you, no matter how much of your bloated pride you set aside.  I will do what I have to do for Fiona, but do not think for a single moment Black that we are even allies.  We just have common interests," said Severus before he turned around with his robes billowing behind him.  He went towards the direction of the infirmary.

            Sirius turned to Harry.  "Did you get something to eat yet, Harry?" he asked.

            He shook his head.  "Then, let's go to the village.  We don't need to sneak out of here.  I don't think Professor Dumbledore will mind if we asked for permission," said Sirius.  Harry nodded and they walked off.

            The rain had stopped, but the sky remained gray.  A new battle was creeping along waiting to be fought.  It was time for everyone to prepare.  All everyone could do was hold their breathes and wait for what was to come.

AN: Surely, I couldn't write a chapter about complications without making it really long.  Harry's had some complications of the heart, while Draco's are of the soul.  We've got conflicts up the yin-yang.  Speaking of which is my own original work.  ^^  It's my own original story please check out the website for it at http://yinyang.dreamelf.net.  There's hardly anything there yet!  I'm such a tease.  But, I've been writing this fic, and I'd like "to strike while the iron is hot" so to speak.  I feel if I take a break, then the writer's block may come.  Adios.  

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Come on try me…go ahead.  You won't get jack.  @_@


	30. A Long Night

Unraveled

Chapter Thirty: A Long Night

            The next few days were too quiet.  Ryu Ran kept a close watch over his students.  Fiona continued going to class, but wouldn't discuss anything that had happened.  She was disgusted by the majority of the student body because of their lack of compassion.  Her faith in them was extremely low.  If they were to find out about her grandfather, then they would think of her as a monster.

            At least the rest of the students reactions would have been normal.  Draco's troubles helped distract Fiona from her own.  He wouldn't speak with anyone other than Fiona and Sensei Ran.  His eyes were glazed over even more so.  He wouldn't make eye contact with anyone.  He barely slept at night, and he started to reread _Lord of the Rings_ in an attempt to escape reality.  Fiona had noticed something when they had gotten into the infirmary, something that Nell hadn't mentioned, there were scars on Draco's body.  The scars were old, healed wounds.  It was fairly obvious that Draco hadn't told Fiona everything.

            Fiona checked in on him in between classes.  Ginny usually waited for her outside the infirmary.  Fiona still avoided Harry.  It was slowly driving him mad.  The reasonable part of his brain told him that she was worried and cared about Draco.  The less reasonable part of Harry was jealous of all the attention Fiona gave Draco.  She had not spoken a word to him since the day that Draco had nearly killed himself.  Because of what had happened, Harry found himself feeling guilty about what happened earlier.  He even felt some sympathy.  The Slytherins disgusted him.

            They were laughing at Draco behind his back.  He had gone from being a popular leader to a social outcast among them.  None of that mattered to him.  His apathy had reached a new high.  The only two people he cared about were the ones he talked to.

            Some of the Slytherins were walking around like the owned Hogwarts.  Fiona found them deluded and annoying.  Half of her wanted resisted the urge to tell them who she was related to, and the other part wanted to hex and curse them.  She knew that Draco wasn't very popular with anyone in any of the house.  Most of the students, stopped talking whenever she showed up.  It was fine with her.  She was used to being a social outcast.  At least that was also normal.  

            Fiona kept her head held up high and her shoulders squared.  She despised almost all the Slytherin because they were opportunists.  Harry couldn't believe the grace she had under that much pressure.  He didn't like being ignored by her.  It was not only driving him mad, but depressing him as well.

            He wanted to talk to her.  Ironically, he understood Draco's situation better than she did.  He was at the mercy of the Dursleys for years.  He was stronger than Draco.  He knew how to survive because he had to.  He knew where she was every night, so he had stopped waiting in the common room for her, because he knew that she would just avoid him again.

            Fiona walked out of the infirmary, but didn't notice him at first.  She gasped the moment she saw him waiting for her.  "What are you doing?  Stalking me?"

            "I was going to walk you back to the common room," he explained.

            "I think I know my way back."

            "Let's not argue."

            "Then go away."

            "So, how is he doing?"

            "Why do you care?"

            "Why are you fighting me?"

            Fiona didn't want to walk back with him, but he insisted on walking with her.  She finally stopped.  She didn't really give a damn if Filch was lurking through the halls.  "Take it back."

            "Take what back?" Harry asked.  This conversation was getting rather repetitive.  "Why should I take back how I feel?"

            "You're out of your mind!"

            "No, you are!"

            Harry grabbed her by the shoulders.  "What do I have to do to get you to understand?" he whispered.  "What do I have to do to stop looking at me like you're afraid of me?"

            "Just say you don't love me."

            "I can't do that.  It would be a lie.  Saying I don't, doesn't change how I feel.  I said so before.  I'm not asking you to love me back.  I'm only asking for a chance."

            Fiona whimpered again and wouldn't look at him in the eye.  Harry moved his hand to her chin and forced her to look at him.  Her lip trembled.  He kissed her softly.  She pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him away.  She started to get away from him, but he grabbed her wrist.  "Let me go, Harry.  Please."

            "No," he said as he pulled her close in an embrace.  He held her tightly because he was afraid of letting her go.  She started crying.  She couldn't fight him.  Not because she felt the same way, but rather she didn't want to hurt him.  He could feel her sobbing into his chest.  He couldn't stand it, so he let her go.  "Let's go back."  She nodded as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

            They walked back in silence.  He wanted to hold her hand, but she crossed her hands over her chest.  He had to be patient.  The Fat Lady looked at them both when they came.  "What's happened, dearies?" she asked as she looked back and forth between the pair.  

            "What's the password, Harry?"

            "I don't remember right now," he said.

            "Harry, just give her the password."

            "Don't you know?"

            Fiona glared at him.  "Harry, please don't play these childish games right now.  I need some sleep."  Harry looked at her impassively.

            "I don't need any sleep.  I have to dream about you, so I'd rather stay wake with the real thing," he said.

            The Fat Lady looked torn between just opening up for Fiona and following the rules.  "Harry Potter, tell her the password now!"

            "You should know," he said.

            "I forgot!" she cried as she stomped her foot in frustration.  "Just tell her the password."

            "What?  And let you get away from me again like you've been doing the entire time.  No.  If this is the only way, we can spend some time together, then I'm not saying the password," he said firmly as he took a seat on the floor, leaning against the wall.

            Fiona's hands were clutched as she glared at him.  "Have a seat, Fiona," he said.

            "You're not winning any points, Harry, by doing this to me," she said.

            "At least, I'm getting some kind of reaction from you," he said with a shrug.

            Fiona sighed and took a seat, but on the other side of the Fat Lady who looked back and forth between them again.  Fiona looked the other way, while Harry looked at her.  He looked away and leaned his head against the wall.

            "I just want to settle all this, Harry.  You'll be moving in with my dad and I later on.  He already said so.  There's nothing I can do."

            "Do you love Draco?" he whispered.  He felt his heart aching just asking her that question.

            "Why are you asking me that?  You want to torture yourself even more?  What if I do?  Is that what it's going to take to make you back off?" she snapped.

            "Like Hell that would make me take anything back.  Deal with it.  I.  Lo—" he started to say, when the portrait swung opened.  Ron stood there looking at them.  "Harry, I was wondering wh—"

            Fiona shoved pass Ron without saying a word.  She bolted for her room.  "What did you now?" asked Ron.

            "I walked her back from the infirmary," he replied.

            "But, why were you guys sitting out here?"

            "Because she forgot the password.  So did I."

            "Harry the password's 'Lionheart,'" said Ron.  "And I know that you didn't forget the password."

            Harry stood up finally and walked pass Ron.  He was smiling.  That was odd, considering what  had happened.  He'd gotten to kiss her again and for a moment she didn't fight him.  Most of the Gryffindor already understood that Fiona was his.  The only Gryffindor who didn't get it was her.

            Fiona stormed into the dorm room.  Ginny looked stunned.  "What's wrong?" she asked.

            "Nothing.  I'm going to sleep," she snapped.  All the other girls backed away from her.  She changed quickly and sat on the bed.

            "You know, Harry Potter's pretty cute," said one of the girls, Shelly.

            "He's got those wonderful green eyes.  His hair really brings them out," said Delia.  

            Fiona wanted to scream, but she clutched her jaw again.  He had kissed her, not once, but twice.  That's two times now.  Ginny watched her carefully.  "Harry's really something, Fin.  The whole school knows that he's supposed to do something even greater than what he did when he was a year old," she told her quietly.  The other girls were mindlessly chatting among themselves.  The truth was they were all a little envious of Fiona.  She was beautiful, intelligent, and it was fairly obvious to everyone that Harry Potter was more than smitten with her.

            "What does that have to do with me?"

            "I admit it.  I'm one of his fans.  There are a whole lot of girls in Hogwarts, and beyond, who would love to get a chance with him."

            "Fine.  They can have him," she said, but she didn't really mean it.  She had other problems to deal with it.  "You want to know a secret, Ginny?  About my family."

            "What?"

            "My mother was murdered by her own father," she said simply.

            Ginny's brow furrowed.  "But…you said that You-Know-Who killed her—" she stopped speaking.  Her eyes widened in horror as she looked at Fiona.  Her skin was pale like his.  Her eyes were the same remarkable color.  No wonder, Ginny couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity that she felt towards her.  She was breathing deeply.

            "That's why no one should love me," continued Fiona.  "Draco's not the only who shouldn't exist.  Good night, Ginny."  She drew her curtains closed.

            Ginny felt a horrible chill go through her body.  She was still had nightmares at night about it.  There were still nights where she had nightmares, but struggled alone.  Now, the granddaughter of the most heinous being in existence was living in the same room as her.  

            Her temper rose.  How could they bring her into the school?  What possessed Dumbledore to do it?  She ran out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her, making her other roommates tremble slightly.  

            "Harry!" she shouted as she got down.  Harry was now playing chess with Ron.  "Did you know who Fiona's grandfather is?" she demanded.

            "What do you mean, Ginny?" asked Ron cautiously.

            "You-Know-Who is her grandfather," said Ginny loudly, causing many people to look up.  "That's right.  Did you know, Harry?  Ron?"

            "Wait…you mean that Fiona Black is related to You-Know-Who?" said Seamus, paling over.

            "Ginny, calm down," said Ron as he stood up slowly to comfort her.

            "NO!  I won't calm down!  I'm not sleeping in the same room with a snake!" she shouted her voice as getting higher.  

            Fred and George came back down the moment they heard their younger sister screaming.  They came and saw the pain that was on her face.  "I don't want her near me.  I don't," she whispered as Ron grabbed her and held her tightly.  

            Harry stood up.  "Ginny, she wouldn't hurt anyone.  She's been hurt by him.  Worst of all.  Please calm down," he said.

            "How can you say that?!  After what he did to you?  How can you trust her?  She's capable of doing the same thing!" cried Ginny.

            Harry shook his head.  "No.  She wouldn't.  You're wrong.  You don't know her," he said patiently.

            "Am I wrong?  I know one thing about them.  They are capable of doing anything, if it will help them.  That's all I need to know.  You can't trust them," said Ginny.

            Harry looked around him.  He wasn't prepared for the looks of fear and shock.  "She hasn't done anything wrong.  She's in Gryffindor.  The Sorting Hat would have put her in Slytherin, if it thought she belonged there," he said.  

            "Harry…" said Neville.  "I agree with Ginny."  He said it bravely.

            "What?  You spent your time helping her with her Herbology.  How could you even think that she'd hurt you?" asked Hermione.

            "We're sorry, but we can't have her here," said Dean as he stood up.

            "No wonder she was talking to Malfoy so much.  He's probably predestined to serve her or something," said Seamus as he went off to bed.

            "If that's the way everyone else feels about it, then fine," said a voice at the top of the staircase at the girls' side.  Fiona had changed into a pair of jeans and her red shirt.  She walked down the stairs, causing many to move away from her.  It was like having Voldemort himself in the common room.  

            She didn't say anything as she opened the portrait and walked out of the room.  Harry watched as everyone else breathed easier and started going off to bed.  He decided to follow her.  He went to go and get his cloak first.  He had to find her.

            Fiona walked numbly down the hallway.  She knew exactly what she was doing.  She was pushing everyone away.  It was safer for them.  Now that they knew, they'd stay away from her.  No one else would get hurt.  Not like Draco.  

            Her mother.  She died because of her.  Everyone else was bending over backwards trying to keep her alive.  Why?  She clutched the crystal.  Part of her was conscious of what it really was, but the rest of her wasn't.  It held a great secret and many answers to her questions.

            "Fiona," said Harry softly.  He wrapped his extra cloak around her shoulders.  

            "Stay away from me," she pleaded.

            "I can't."  He caught a tear that slide down her cheek with his thumb.  

            "I remember being five and going to the park.  There was this girl who was dropped off to play by this man.  I asked her who he was.  That was the day that I found out that I wasn't like everyone else.  I didn't have a father.  I went home to find this doll house that Aunt Nell bought for me.  It had these three little figures in it.  A mother, a father, and a little girl.  I left the father in the box.  My mother asked me why I did that?  I told her that I didn't have a daddy.  She said that I did have one.  I asked where he was.  She said he was in England and couldn't be with me.  I didn't understand.  The only thing I understood was that my daddy didn't love me.  Otherwise he'd be there.  I started crying and ran from my mother.  I remember hearing her cry later on.  She said it wasn't like the toys she couldn't afford.  It was different.  Things are always different," she said.  

            "I never told you what it was like growing up with the Dursleys, did I?" he asked.  She shook her head.  "The first rule of living with them is not to ask questions.  I was lied to.  They told me that my parents died in a car accident.  I later found out it was a lie.  Dudley, my cousin, is nothing but a thug really.  Aunt Petunia, who was my mother's sister, hated her.  My uncle,eHerm Vernon, still uses bodily injury threats on me.  They tried their best to stop me from being a wizard.  I spent my most of my life just accepting things for what they were.  Until I came here.  I learned that I could control things.  That I shouldn't just accept them."

            "I'm not looking forward to what will happen tomorrow.  I know what's going to happen.  I don't think I'm going to like what my father is going to say," she mumbled.

            "There isn't much of a place to hide," said Harry.

            "I don't plan on hiding," said Fiona.  "Go back, Harry.  There's no point in you becoming a social outcast.  I have Draco and Sensei Ran's back anyway."

            Harry paused again, "Do you love him?"

            "He's my best friend.  I do love him, but on a strictly platonic level.  He understands me better than most people, and vice versa.  He's my protector.  With him I feel safe."

            Harry wasn't completely relieved, but part of him was happy.  He had to move Draco out of that niche in her life.  "I really don't care about being a social outcast.  I was one for the first ten years of my life.  I really don't like the attention I get for the most part.  I like to know that there are people who know I exist, but I don't really like having people staring at my forehead," he said.  

            "I just need to find someplace warm for the night," said Fiona.  "I would rather not go back to the common room right now."  

            "Do you want to go back to the infirmary?"

            She shook her head.  "I'll be fine, Harry.  I've been through this my whole life.  It's better this way.  At least, I know who my friends are."

            "I'll stay with you," he said.

            "Thank you."

            She held the cloak tighter around her.  They both fell silent for a while.  He spent his time watching her.  Remus was working late that night with Sirius.  They were discussing the upcoming travel arrangements in his office.

            "I still don't know what order Ryu Ran has been talking about," said Sirius.  "He's certainly a sly one.  Just like his grandfather."

            "You're worried about Fiona's safety," said Remus.

            "Of course I am.  The only other thing I don't understand is why Harry has to come along.  Not that I think he'd object to coming along as long as Fiona is."

            "So, you have no problem with this?"

            "Fiona won't give him an inch, so I'm not worried.  I just hope Harry actually follows my advice, unlike Prongs," said Sirius fondly.

            "He's a lot more patient than Prongs.  You weren't here when it all started.  I'm not sure what happened.  I knew that something was up when he started acting so strangely," said Remus.

            Ryu Ran knocked on the door.  "What's going on?" asked Sirius.

            "I felt like my ears were burning.  Anyway, I have a bad feeling about something," said Ryu frankly, knowing that they had been talking about him earlier.

            "What do you mean?"

            "I mean that there are two students wandering the halls late at night without a cloak of invisibility," he replied.

            "Wait, you mean Harry?" asked Sirius.  "But, he's not alone?  Who's with him?"

            "The Marauders come out at night to prowl, don't they?  It seems that things haven't changed that much," said Ryu with a shrug.

            Sirius stood up.  "I have to go and find them," he announced.  

            "Are you that worried?" asked Remus.

            "Harry's a boy, Moony," he reminded him as he left the room quickly.  Of course, he knew that Harry wouldn't do anything, but he couldn't be sure.  Sirius remembered what he was like when he was Harry's age.  He also remembered what had happened with Thalia before.  She was nice and innocent before their first date, then afterwards she wasn't so innocent anymore.  

            Much to his relief he found them sitting quietly.  Fiona looked exhausted, while Harry was watching her carefully.  "What are you two doing here?" demanded Sirius.

            "Dad?" asked Fiona as she stood up.  

            "Nice night, isn't it?" asked Harry who grinned.  He immediately whipped it off his face because of the glare Sirius had given him.

            "I want to know what you're doing out here," repeated Sirius.

            "I sort of let it slip that Voldemort is my grandfather.  So, now everyone is afraid of me," said Fiona with a sigh.

            Sirius had an unreadable look on his face.  "Why would you do that, Fiona?  Are you trying to make things harder on yourself?!" he demanded.

            She didn't back down from him.  She stood up straighter.  "I just proved a point, Dad!  You're deluded if you think that no one will be bothered by what I am!  I'm Voldemort's granddaughter!"

            Harry felt very uncomfortable, but he didn't want to leave.  "You didn't like it when Mom kept it a secret, so I thought it would be best to put it out in the open!"

            "Your mother had her reasons!  If she hadn't, she would have been killed sooner!" fired back Sirius.

            Fiona froze.  Harry looked back and forth between them.  It was remarkable how much Fiona resembled her father at that moment.  "I won't spend my whole life in hiding.  I won't, even if it means getting myself killed tomorrow.  At least I can say I was alive for a while," she said.

            "Didn't it occur to you to say what you were going to say during the day, so you wouldn't worry about where to sleep?" asked Sirius with a sigh.  

            "Not at the time.  I was distracted," she replied.  Harry knew what she meant, so he averted his gaze.  

            "With what?"

            Harry yawned, finally calling some attention to himself.  "I'm sleepy," he said.

            "Why don't you go back to Gryffindor Tower?" suggested Sirius.  "Fiona, come with me."

            "Okay," she said.  "Good night, Harry."

            "Good night," he said with a slight smile.  "Good night, Sirius."

            "I'm not even going to ask what's going on between you and him," said Sirius as soon as he was out of earshot.

            "Thanks," mumbled Fiona.

            Fiona went with her father who was staying in one of the teachers' quarters in another part of the castle.  He gave her the bed, while he slept on the sofa.  It was pretty amusing for her to see her father attempt to squeeze into the sofa because he was too tall for it.

            "Daddy," she said as she smiled at him.  "You can have your own bed."

            "Fine," he said as he got up.  "Just get some sleep.  Tomorrow's not going to be easy."

            "Good night, Daddy."

            "Good night, Fin.""

*

            The next morning, the news about Fiona's roots spread through the school.  Most of the Slytherins took it as a good sign, while Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs took it about as well as the Gryffindors.  Fiona spent her morning with Sensei Ran and Draco.  They went out to the Quidditch field where she practiced her archery.

            Draco spent his time writing things in a journal that Sensei Ran insisted he keep.  Actually, it was filled with drawings.  Realistic drawings of birds, buildings, and trees.  He was sketching the Quidditch field.  He turned his attention into trying to draw Fiona, but she didn't stand still long enough for him to do that.  

            Little did they know that they were going to be traveling later that night.  Professor Dumbledore was making last minute arrangements.  It turned out that it was planned to move Fiona out of the school long before she had decided to say anything about her heritage.  She was about to embark on another journey through her past.  

            Ryu Ran had time to investigate the remains of Lucius Malfoy, who was now a tree in the Forbidden Forest.  It was earth magic at work.  Fiona had pulled one of the most complex spells a wizard of Ryu Ran's kind would have trouble doing.  He hadn't told anyone else about the spell, but he was sure that the high priestess had seen it all.

            The crystal was another issue all together.  Things were never what they really seemed around Thalia Black.  She was just as mysterious dead as she was alive.  However, Ryu Ran made it his mission to keep his students protected no matter what.

            "Fiona, I need to see the crystal that you're wearing," he asked.  "I will return it to you as soon as possible."

            She nodded.  "Yes, Sensei."  She took it off and handed it to him.  He smiled to her.  "I'll be right back.  Fiona, keep practicing."  In lower tones, he said to Draco, "Make sure she stays safe."  He nodded in reply.

            Ryu went into the castle to find that the Weasleys had once again gathered.  Mrs. Weasley knew about Ginny's sudden fear of Fiona.  However, the Weasleys were gathered to come to the meeting.  "I have something for you to look at, Bill," said Ryu to him.

            Bill took the crystal in his hand.  He examined it closely.  Everyone in the room held their breath while they waited for his appraisal.  "I'm not exactly certain what it is.  I can tell you what it's not," he concluded.

            "Go on," instructed Ryu.

            "Well, it's not a real crystal.  It looks like it, but it's not.  The chain is just plain silver.  Let me try something," continued Bill.  He took out his wand and placed the crystal on the table.  He murmured a spell and sudden sparks shot off.  The crystal lifted off the table and hovered in midair.  It glowed with white light.  "I've never seen anything like this before."

            "That is because that spell has only been conducted once by Salazar Slytherin," said Professor Dumbledore.  He opened the books that belonged to Slytherin.  "Thalia knew her dark arts very well.  Her father made sure of that.  The crystal is only part of the spell.  The other part of the spell is the Avada Kedavra."

            "What?" asked Sirius.

            "Not many people completely understand how the killing curse works.  Thalia was probably one of the few people who understood it enough to manipulate it the way she did.  The killing curse takes the life force of an individual, along with their powers.  Of course, everything has some energy to it, even Muggles.  With wizards, the killing curse increases the caster's powers.  That was why Voldemort went after the most powerful Auror families.  He would have taught Thalia from an early age how it worked," explained Professor Dumbledore.

            "Yes, he did.  He brought in some of the finest teachers who taught at various schools in the world to teach, Thalia her magic.  He only had them teach her the basics, but for the Dark Arts, he taught her himself," added Severus.

            "But what does this have to do with the crystal?" asked Nell.

            "When did you get it, Dr. Lawson?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

            Nell answered, "A few days after Fiona was born.  I remember because I was taking midterms, but I still offered to help Thalia because Fiona was only two days old.  She said that she wanted to spend some time alone with her to get used to everything.  She wouldn't let me visit for five days.  I came back from my tests and found how tired she was.  She said that everything was fine and handed me the box that held the crystal.  She told me to keep it with me and to give it to Fiona in case anything ever happened to her."

            "What spell did Thalia cast?" demanded Sirius.  He had a right to know.  She was his wife and it involved their daughter.

            "This crystal is blood, Sirius.  Thalia's blood," answered the Headmaster as he opened the book to the page that he had marked.  It was in Slytherin's handwriting.  He wrote down how to cast the spell.  "She cut herself and poured her blood into a goblet.  Using a slower life draining curse than the Avada Kedavra, she poured her magic into the blood.  The crystal formed from her blood and magic.  It materialized.  By the end, Thalia had drained most of her magic from her own body.  The crystal is a physical manifestation of that energy."

            Sirius looked at the crystal.  He couldn't stop staring at it, until Remus broke in, "I don't need to read that book to figure out how the Avada Kedavra fits into it.  It was needed to trigger the crystal because as long as Thalia was alive, it wouldn't work, even with her magic poured into it.  The last of her life energy had to be released to jump start it."

            "Ingenious," murmured Arthur Weasley.

            "That it explains it.  Thalia couldn't fight her father when he got to the house.  She had already given up her magic for Fiona.  She didn't put up much of a fight with her father.  He killed her, not knowing that he was actually helping her finish the spell," whispered Nell as her eyes filled with tears.

            "It seems that Thalia has inherited her father's intelligence and his penchant for planning ahead of time," said Professor McGonagall.  "But what happens now?"

            Sirius picked up the crystal.  "We give this back to Fiona.  I'll tell her what this is," he said.

            "Are you sure that's wise?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

            "She has a right to know," replied Sirius.  He held the crystal tightly in his hand.  It was another piece of his wife.  Then he realized something, "Voldemort wasn't able to take her life energy, was he?  That means, she didn't get her last impression stored in his wand like James and Lily."

            The Headmaster nodded slowly.  "Truly, Thalia was a genius," he commented.

            "I wouldn't marry a fool, Professor Dumbledore."

            Sirius smiled as he looked at the crystal.  Leave it to Thalia to come up with a way of protecting their daughter, even after death.

            "Moving on, tomorrow we go to meet my high priestess," said Ryu.

            "How do we get there?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

            "By raft at the lake.  We can reach it by any body of water," he replied.

            "Who will we be taking?" asked Remus.

            Ryu read off the list that he had.  Arthur, Molly, Bill, Percy, and Charlie Weasley were coming.  Sirius and Fiona were coming.  Remus was also invited along with Severus.  Nell was going to stay in Hogwarts with Professor McGonagall.  It was clear that Draco was also to come to the meeting.  "And Harry," finished Ryu.

            "Why Harry?" asked Nell.

            "Everyone will know why soon enough," said Ryu with an enigmatic smile.

            Sirius nodded.  "What about Ron and Hermione?" he asked.

            Ryu shook his head.  "They are to remain here.  The high priestess is interested in meeting Harry."

            The meeting broke up after that.  Sirius went to go look for Fiona with Ryu.  They returned to the Quidditch field to find Fiona playing William Tell with Draco.  "Fiona!  Don't do that!" exclaimed Sirius.

            "But I already got two apples, Dad," said Fiona.

            "Stop that," ordered Sirius as he took her bow and arrow away from her.  "Why did you just stand there and let her shoot arrows at you?" he asked Draco.

            "I trust her," he replied with a shrug.  Sirius rubbed his temple again as he looked at Fiona and gave her an exasperated sigh.  This child was really trying his patience.  Did he really deserve that?  Yes, after all the times he'd made his parents worry about him.  

            "Draco, let's go," said Ryu as he shook his head.  He nodded and followed him.

            "Fiona, here's your necklace," said Sirius as he handed it back to her.

            "Thanks, I was starting to feel naked without it," she said as she put it back on.  "What's did I do wrong now?" she asked with a sigh.

            "I need to tell you something about your crystal," answered Sirius as he cleared his throat.  He explained what it was to her, watching her pale over and clutch it tightly.

            "I see," she said at the end.  

            "Fiona, are you okay?" he asked her.  He reached out for her.

            "No!  I'm not okay!" she shouted as she pulled away from him.  He reached for her again, but she pulled away again.  "It is my fault.  It really is my fault."

            "You don't know that!" exclaimed Sirius.         

            "She died for me!  It's all my fault!" she sobbed as she pulled on the crystal until the chain gave.  Sirius managed to finally pull her into an embrace.  He held onto her tightly.  "It is not your fault that your mother did what she did.  She had to.  I would have done the same.  It was her decision.  You couldn't do anything, you were only a baby," he murmured.

            Sirius probably would have never come up with such a drastic plan as Thalia.  He would have tried a different plan, but this way kept Fiona alive longer.  He now had to finish what Thalia had started.  He had to make sure that their daughter was kept in one piece.  He didn't think he could possibly love his wife even more, but he did.  He was holding the only living part of her.  She was the best thing his name ever got attached to.  The best thing he ever made in his life.  

            "Your mother loved you.  And she still does.  Just remember that," he told her softly.

*

            Draco noticed how most of the students were acting.  They were on edge because of Fiona.  The Slytherins were beside themselves with awe.  Pansy managed to wipe away any nasty attitude she had towards Fiona before.  

            Fiona walked in with her father after they had talked.  The room froze again.  She looked at the Gryffindor table and noticed how they tensed up.  The Hufflepuffs looked at her fearfully; they'd lost one of their own not too long ago.  The Ravenclaws eyed her with cold, hard looks.  The Slytherins, however, seemed more than welcoming.  She was one of them.

            Draco didn't know where to sit either.  He sat down at one side of the Slytherin table, only to have them scoot over far away from him, bunching themselves at one end.  He preferred it that way.  "Fiona, just sit down," he invited.  She looked at her father, who nudged her forward.  He was a little disappointed with his old house, thinking they would be better than the way they were acting.

            Fiona walked passed Harry, who looked her in the eye.  He wanted to join her, but he felt Ron's hand on his shoulder.  He looked at him, shaking his head.  "It's better this way," he assured him.

            "For who?" whispered Harry angrily.

            "For her, you don't want to add to the animosity by siding with her openly," said Ron.

            Fiona took her seat across from Draco.  "I feel like we're sitting at our own private table," he told her.  She nodded.

            "Um…Lady Fiona would you like anything, specific?" asked Pansy.

            Fiona looked at her with a sweet smile.  "Get away from me," she said warningly.

            "Of course."  The rest of the Slytherins were willing to do whatever Fiona said.  "Why don't the whole lot of you jump in the lake?" she suggested.  Draco sniggered.  

            They looked at her bewildered, most thinking that was what she wanted.  Fiona rolled her eyes and focused her attention to the only person in the entire table who had an ounce of brains.  "Are you going to order a new broomstick?" she asked.

            He shook his head.  It occurred to Fiona that his invitation to sit with him were the first words he had spoken in front of anyone else, other than her and Sensei Ran.  "I'm not on the Slytherin team anymore.  I quit," he whispered.  

            Fiona frowned.  "Are you sure you want to?"  He nodded.  She reached for something in her pocket, but pulled out her wand instead.  Most of the room gasped and moved quickly.  Harry sighed without moving.  He couldn't believe they would think she'd do anything.  She didn't seem to notice, and if she did, she didn't care.  She pulled out the piece of parchment she had been looking for.  

            "I've been trying to get this potion formula right for Sensei Ran, would you help me?" she asked.

            "During dinner?" he said in a quiet voice.

            "Why not?  Where's that quill?" she said as she looked for her quill.  "Here."  He looked at the parchment and took the quill.  "It's a simple formula."

            "I know that," snapped Fiona as she put her wand away.  

            "You should be able to do it," insisted Draco, barely above a whisper.

            "Look, I don't know what I'm doing.  I'm a horrible blotch on the family records.  I can't even brew a simple poison.  Now, help me."

            "Well…I believe you can brew poison, but only accidentally," he corrected.

            "Your faith in me is absolutely astounding," she said sarcastically.  "Now help me."

            "Stop bossing me around, brat."

            Harry marveled at their conversation.  They were acting like they were the only two people in the room.  The Slytherins gasped when he called her a brat.  Almost everyone else was relieved when she put her wand away.  Harry smiled to himself.  Hermione watched as Draco wrote an answer on the parchment.  "Child's play, Fin.  It's simple," he said as he handed it back to her.

            She read the parchment.  "Damn.  I was only off by two ingredients," she said with a snap of her fingers.

            "Two?  Even missing one is important, Fin," said Draco exasperatedly as he shook his head.  He ran his fingers through his hair away from his face.  It was getting longer these days, and he no longer slicked it back.  Now, he remembered why he did that, it was so he could see in front of him.  "You're like a sheepdog with hair.  Maybe you should cut it," said Fiona.

            "No," he said.  

            Sirius looked at Professor Dumbledore.  Why was he letting this continue?  The teachers and other adults present were amazed at the exchanged that the pair were having in front of everyone else.  Harry realized that neither were dressed in uniform to distinguish themselves from their respective houses.  Fiona was a Gryffindor and Draco was a Slytherin.

            "I have an announcement to make," said the Headmaster, drawing attention back to the front.  "Some of us will be going away for an important gathering.  Three students will be joining us.  Harry Potter, Fiona Black, and Draco Malfoy."

            There was now a collective chatter around the hall.  Fiona looked at Draco.  They both turned and looked at Sensei Ran who gave them a smile.  "What do you suppose is going on?" she asked Draco.

            "I haven't got a clue," he replied.  "But, why are we bring Harry?"

            "I don't know."

            During the distraction and other announcements, Harry stood up and sat down next to Fiona at the Slytherin table.  It felt strange for him to be sitting there.  The rest of the Slytherins had tensed up.  Fiona looked at them, and they quickly went back to their dinners.  

            "Potter, go back to your table,' said Draco.

            "Only if Fiona comes back to our table with me," said Harry.  He was right next to Fiona.  His hand brushed hers as he went for a pitcher to pour himself something to drink.  She blushed slightly.  Draco noticed and eyed them carefully.

            "What happened?" he demanded.

            "Nothing," said Fiona quickly.

            Harry looked at her.  "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

            "Having dinner," he replied.  He liked the funny look on her face.  "You do look cute like that," he added quietly. 

            "Go back to your own table, Harry."

            Remus nudged Sirius to bring his attention back to Fiona.  "No, calm down.  And eat something.  You're small enough," he commented.

            "I don't need you telling me what to do," she snapped.

            "Just eat something.  Please," he urged her.  Draco watched in amazement as Fiona actually followed Harry's.  The Slytherins were thinking that Harry was awfully brave to boss her around.  "I guess I'll be coming along.  I wonder why," he said.

            "I'm sure you have no objections to it," murmured Draco.  

            "I don't," said Harry happily.  

            The rest of the hall talked about the meeting.  Why was the Headmaster leaving at such an important time?  Why did Harry Potter insist on sitting next to Fiona?  What was so important?  It also surprised them that Fiona wasn't that good at brewing potions.  

            Neville felt like he was softening up.  He had no idea that Draco was being much nicer to him because of the recent attack.  He knew first hand what the torture curse was like, so he could imagine what had happened to Neville's parents.

            Ginny was softening up slightly.  If Harry could trust Fiona, then she could as well.  They were becoming friends.  She also liked how Fiona put Draco in his place without forcing him.  She seemed to be able to put the Slytherins in their places as well.

            She stood up slowly from the table and walked over to them.  Harry looked at her carefully.  He put a protective hand on Fiona's shoulder.  "I'm sorry I overreacted," she whispered, but it was barely audible.

            "You could stand to say it a little louder, Weasley," said Draco angrily.  Fiona held up a hand, so he stopped.

            "It's okay," said Fiona clearly.  "I heard you.  It's okay."

            Ginny bit her lip as she looked at Harry.  She looked at Draco.  Fiona had saved his life, when most people would have allowed him to die.  "You're really just learning magic, aren't you?" she realized.

            Fiona nodded.  "I've been trying to catch up, but it's a losing battle.  There's more stuff added everyday.  I don't know what Sensei Ran has planned for us," she said.

            "I can help you," offered Ginny.

            "That won't be necessary.  Thank you for offering," said Fiona.

            "I understand," said Ginny.  After what she had done, she couldn't blame her.  "I hope we can be friends."

            "I hope so, too," said Fiona without smiling, but without any bitterness.  

            The rest of the hall went back to normal as they talked about their day.  The dinner ended and the last few hours were spent saying good bye to Harry and the other guest.  Fiona and Draco went off with Sensei Ran for a while by themselves. 

*

            The house elves were gathering up Harry's, Fiona's, and Draco's things for the departure that night.  Professor Dumbledore said that there was no need to see them off.

            Harry went to go talk to Hermione and Ron.  "I wonder where you're going," said Ron.

            "I'm not sure.  I think the only one who knows for sure is Sensei Ran and maybe Professor Dumbledore.  I have no idea why this meeting is so important that involves me."

            "I think I have an idea.  If this involves fighting You-Know-Who, then it involves you," said Hermione thoughtfully. 

            "That's probably it.  I think Fiona's more nervous than I am.  So, I want to make sure she's fine," said Harry.

            "But she's with her father, teacher, and best friend," pointed out Ron.

            "I know.  I just want to make sure myself," said Harry softly.

            Hedwig came in.  She nipped his finger affectionately.  "I can't take you with me, Hedwig.  So, you'll be helping Hermione and Ron out while I'm away," he told her.

            She hooted at him as another owl came flying in.  He settled on Fiona's shoulder.  "Hello, Puck.  I'll be away for a while," she told him.  He hooted at her sadly and nuzzled her cheek.  "No, I can't take you with me."  He hooted again and nuzzled her.  

            "Don't worry, Puck.  I'll be here," said Nell.

            "You be a good owl.  Here's some extra owl treats," said Fiona as she opened her trunk and gave them to Nell.  Puck hooted and clicked his beak.  "Yea, I'll miss you, too."  He nuzzled her.  

            "I've never seen an owl like that," said Draco.  "I can't believe you have to reassure him that you're coming back."

            "Of course, I have to.  I'm leaving him with an owl sitter," said Fiona.

            "Yes, to think I used to baby sit you," said Nell as she took Puck.  

            "Don't worry about him.  I'll keep him company," said Hermione.  "And there's Hedwig and Pig.  And all the other owls at the owlery."

            "Are you ready?" asked Sensei Ran.

            The three that were leaving nodded.  "Let's get to the raft," he told them.

            Ron went along to say goodbye to his parents.  "Now, Fred.  George.  I want you to make sure that your brother and sister are safe," said Mrs. Weasley as she hugged the twins.

            "You are coming back, right?" asked Fred nervously.

            "Of course, I am," assured Mrs. Weasley.

            "Don't worry.  We'll look after them like we always do," said George.

            "Ginny.  Ron.  I want you to make sure that the twins don't do anything bad while we're gone," she said to her youngest children.

            "Bye, Mum," said Ron.

            "We'll be fine.  Come back soon," said Ginny as she hugged her father.  

            "We'll all be back together soon," reassured Mr. Weasley.

            "Be careful, Bill.  Charlie.  Percy," said Ron to his older brothers.  Never did he admire them so much.  

            "Just watch yourselves," said Bill as he hugged Ginny.

            "Don't get into any trouble," said Percy as he hugged Ron.  

            "Make sure that you don't go wandering off alone, right?" asked Charlie.  His younger siblings nodded.

            "Good luck, Harry," said Hermione.

            "It was nice to meet you, Fiona," said Ron.

            "Likewise," said Fiona.

            Draco remained silent as he looked at Sensei Ran.  There was nothing he really could say goodbye to.  Everything that mattered to him was coming along.  "Let's all get on the raft."

            "Draco steer," commanded Sensei Ran as he allowed him to take over.

            "Where to?" he asked.

            "Just steer straight, I'll take care of the rest?"

            "How are we going to get there?" asked Fiona as she held on to her father's hand.  "Where are we going?" she asked.

            "You will see," said Sensei Ran.  The mists began to cloud over them.  She could barely see anything, so she held on to her father to make sure that he was still there.  It was something out of Harry's dream.

            Sensei Ran stood at the front of the rant.  His hands were together as he concentrated.  The spell that hid the markings on his forehead vanished, revealing the four colored dots.  He parted his hands.  As he did, the mists began to clear to daylight.  Harry's mouth dropped as he looked around.  In the great cliffs there were statues etched into the rocks.  The lake was deep blue.  There were forests with pixies and fairies fluttering about.  The sky was filled with birds.  There stood a great castle that was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

            "Oh my," said Mrs. Weasley in amazement.

            Sensei Ran turned and looked at all of them.  "What's that on your forehead, Sensei?" asked Draco.

            "They are the markings of my order," he replied.  Draco steered the raft onto a dock, where a party of people were waiting to greet them.  Remus looked at Sirius for a moment.  They both shrugged.  Professor Dumbledore's eyes were filled with wonder as he looked around.  "Never in my lifetime did I expect to ever come here," he murmured.

            The people were dressed in long flowing robes of light colors, mostly white with darker trims.  One of the ladies stepped forward and bowed.  "Welcome to our isle," she said.  Her voice sounded distinctly European, but of unreadable origin.

            "Come, you are expected," she said.  They walked along, unable to stop to look around.  Everything was old, yet unusual.  They walked until they entered the great castle.  It looked like it was made out of glass in certain parts.  Fiona looked at the marble floor underneath them.  It was a moving tapestry or collage.  

            They stopped in a throne room.  A tall, elegant figure stood there waiting for them.  Her hair was rich brown mahogany.  Her eyes were like Tiger's Eyes.  She was slim and carried herself with the grace that only wisdom could provide.  She bore the same markings on her forehead, just like all the other people Fiona had seen.  Her hair was partial covered by a white veil.  A silver circlet rested on her head to keep the veil in place.  Her robes were long.  They were white with trimmings of gold and silver.  Her feet were bare.  She locked eyes with Fiona for a moment.  And if Fiona wasn't mistake, she smiled at her slightly.

            "Welcome to Avalon," said the woman.

AN: Ha! Many mysteries revealed.  Doesn't the high priestess sound so cool?  I imagine something like her on a tarot card or something.  Okay, we know that Draco's been invited because of Sensei Ran being his guardian.  We know that Fiona's connected to the isle.  

I believe Ginny's reaction is perfectly normal.  Think about it.  She's had problems with Voldemort before, and the trauma's still there.  I just loved the parts where Harry's trying to unsuccessfully win Fiona.  You just can't help, but get a little annoyed.  Anyone worried about Fiona's feelings towards him?  Don't worry.  There's some help on the way.  ^^

The good news is that the chapters might be getting longer and longer as we go from the last story arc to this one.  It's getting more serious.  

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't not belong to me.  I'm poorer than dirt.  Yep, that's right.  I'm poor.  My mommy and daddy still pay for everything.  ^^


	31. The Mysteries of the Mists

Unraveled

Chapter Thirty-One: The Mysteries of the Mists

            "Welcome to Avalon," said the tall, elegant woman with a serene look on her face.  "It is good to see you again, Sir Ran."

            Ryu stepped forward and crouched into a low bow.  "The Goddess guards all of us, Milady.  May I?" he asked.  She nodded her beautiful head.  She was breathtaking.  Fiona couldn't tear her eyes away from her.

            "May I present, the High Priestess of Avalon.  Lady Desdemona, the Lady of the Lake," said Ryu.

            There was a collective gasp around the room, except for Professor Dumbledore.  She walked up to the guests.  "I know who all of you are already.  My water magic tells me so," she said.  Her eyes fell once again on Fiona.  "You resemble your mother, child," she told her.

            Fiona stepped back away from her, bumping into her father.  Lady Desdemona gave Sirius a very neutral look, but Fiona could sense a lingering coldness in her gaze.  Sirius squared his shoulders.  Next, Lady Desdemona turned her attention to Harry.  She regarded him carefully.  Much less fondly than she had Fiona as if she was deciding something important, "You bear your mother's eyes, child," she concluded.

            Next, Draco stood apart from everyone else.  "And you must be the student that Sir Ran would like to test," she said.

            "There will be attendants who will show you to your rooms.  I am sure that the time difference will take effect soon.  You all must be very tired.  I will converse with you all later.  Sir Ran, please come with me," Lady Desdemona said.

            A young woman walked up to Fiona.  She was only twenty-years-old.  "Greetings, Lady Fiona.  I am to direct you and Sir Black to your quarters.  My name is Gwendolyn," she said as she gave Fiona a curtsey.

            Fiona knew why Pansy and the rest of the Slytherin were addressing her as "Lady Fiona," but now she was absolutely bewildered by Gwendolyn's greeting.  Fiona looked at her father, who nodded.  More attendants showed up. 

            "This way, Lord Harry," said a male attendant.  "My name is Griffin."  Harry looked as stunned as Fiona did.  "Excuse me?  What did you just call me?" he asked.

            "It is the proper address, Milord.  Unless you would prefer to be called something else?" asked Griffin.

            "Yes, I would prefer to be called something else," said Harry slowly.

            "As you wish, Lord Potter," said Griffin.

            "That's not what I meant," said Harry.  Griffin obviously thought that he wanted an even more formal address.  "Why are you calling me that?" he demanded, annoyed.

            "It is your proper title," insisted Griffin.  "Very well, what would you like to be addressed as?"

            "Harry."

            Griffin looked astonished as he looked at the other attendants.  They were instructed on what to call the two children.  These children were very important.  Harry's family line was even more distinguished than Fiona's.  Harry sighed.  This was going to be hard for Griffin to do.  "Whatever.  Just call me whatever you want," he surrendered with a sigh.

            Draco smirked at him.  He was used to being called by formal addresses and titles.  "This way, Sir Draco," said the attendant.  

            Fiona and Sirius followed Gwendolyn who directed them to a large suite.  "If there is anything either of you would like, do not hesitate to summon me.  All you have to do is ask for me aloud, and I will come immediately," she said.

            They waited for her to leave before speaking again.  "Dad, I'm confused," announced Fiona.

            "And I'm not?  This is Avalon.  This is the real thing," said Sirius as he gestured outside.  She gasped at the scenery outside.

            It was splendid.  The trees were lush and green.  The water was clear and deep blue.  She looked outside and saw the pixies and fairies.  She even saw a unicorn.  It wasn't anything like the Forbidden Forest.  Everything looked so alive.  Fiona had an odd feeling of déjà vu.  It was like she belonged.  Part of her felt completely at home.  "It's so beautiful.  It's even better than the stuff in the books," she said appreciatively.

            Sirius watched her and smiled.  She was looking so much like her mother again.  She always did, but even more so looking outside the way she was.  There wasn't a window in the living room area, but a large balcony.  She held out her hand and a little yellow bird flew to her.  

            "Hello," she cooed.  

            "Let's unpack," he told her.  The bird flew away.  "Bye!" she called.

            "Okay."  

            They walked into separate rooms, but both were labeled with their names.  Fiona stepped inside and found that her room was even larger than the living room.  She looked for her trunk and found that it had been emptied.  She decided to change and get some sleep, but she couldn't find her pajamas.  "Where did they go?" she wondered out loud.

            She opened the wardrobe.  A white silk nightgown seemed to present itself to her.  It was her size.  She shrugged and put it on.  It felt wonderful against her skin.  She looked at herself in the mirror.  Her hair had been getting longer and longer.  She pulled the clips out from the sides.  Her hair was now just past her shoulders.  Her lips were rosy.  She touched her lips again.

            A memory jolted her.  Harry had kissed her twice.  She suddenly found herself wondering where he was.  Why was she so bothered by him?  Most people would like to be loved and adored.  Now, she knew why he looked at her the way he did.  It was for two reasons: he knew her and loved her.

            Thalia's diary sat on the nightstand.  The page that had been book marked was her entry about how Sirius looked at her.  Fiona opened it again.  She reread the passage again and the book slipped out of her hands.  She sank to her knees.  Her chest tightened as she leaned on the bed for support.

            She didn't even realize she was crying.  Who was he to love her?  It made no sense to her.  She wasn't ready for any of that.  She was just trying to get used to having her father there.  She didn't love Harry.  Or did she?  If she didn't, then it wouldn't bother her so much.  She would have been able to tell him that she didn't love him.  

            Fiona grabbed onto her necklace.  Her father had repaired the chain after she broke it.  If this was a connection to her mother, then perhaps it could help her.  No answers came to her.  Her tears were coming from frustration because she was so confused and blind.  What was she supposed to do?  She couldn't face him again the next day, not in front of that many people.  Yet she was afraid of being alone with him because of what he kept doing.

            _He loves you.  He loves you.  Just remember that.  Be kind.  Don't be scared_, a voice told her over and over again, but she still couldn't shake her fear.  Why was she so afraid?  Why? 

            Because of her grandfather.  He had destroyed her life even before she was born.  He had killed Harry's parents, and her father had been blamed for it.  Her mother had to raise her alone.  Voldemort murdered her.  He had taken a lot from her.  Even now, he held her life in his hands.

            Harry's feelings for her, only made him more vulnerable.  Fiona had to fight her feelings.  She had to fight what seemed very natural.  He had held her tightly before when they had danced.  He had told her many things about himself.  He trusted her.  He was the only one in Gryffindor who had openly supported her, despite the fact that he ought to have been the last person in the world to do so.

            Fiona didn't feel the same way about Draco.  Harry made her feel safe at times, but mostly vulnerable and opened to harm.  He knew her better than Draco did.  With Draco, she still had to explain a lot of things, but with Harry, he understood her better than anyone else.

            _I'm not in love.  I'm not in love.  I'm not in love.  That's impossible.  I'm too young to feel like this.  This is stupid.  There's no such thing.  He's only going to get hurt.  Or worse.  I'm not in love_, she thought as she shook her head.  She let out a strangled sob.

            Meanwhile at another part of the castle, Harry had a set of private chambers assigned to him.  All by himself, he had four rooms.  He had no idea why.  There was a study, a sitting room, a living room, and a bedroom.  He stood up and went to the balcony in his room.  Strangely enough, he couldn't find his pajamas.  He found some other ones that were there.  In fact, all of his clothes had mysteriously vanished, but there were clothes in the wardrobes and drawers that fitted him perfectly.  His chambers were grander than any of the other guests, but he had no idea.

            Harry paced around his room, unable to sleep.  He had no idea where Fiona was and that bothered him.  He felt incomplete without her.  He thought of the damage he had caused.  Why did he have to be such an immature git?  Why didn't he just follow the advice that Sirius had given him?  He walked out to the balcony.  He could see the bonfires off in the distance.  He had been to the isle before, but in his dreams.  He knew it the moment he saw the statues that were etched into the cliffs.

            There were many things that left him confused other than Fiona.  He knew how he felt about her.  It was the way the people on the isle were treating him.  They were treating him very differently than any of the other wizards he had encountered.  He had noticed that they didn't look for his scar, but for something else.  Something that Harry wasn't aware of.

            He was treated differently from Draco and Fiona.  Griffin didn't answer any of his questions.  Harry was most perplexed because he was addressed as "Lord."  Griffin did mention that it was still incorrect, but Lady Desdemona had instructed that Harry be addressed as that.  He was sure that there was more to all this.

            He paced even more.  Where was Fiona?  He knew he had made mistakes, but why did she get so upset at him just for saying he loved her?  He couldn't figure it out.  She looked so scared of him.  He wished he knew what he could do to fix it, but she wasn't letting herself be alone with him.  He could control himself for her sake.  Maybe kissing her wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he couldn't help himself.  

            He wondered if she had told anyone else.  Maybe she told Draco.  Harry shook his head because he wasn't hexed or cursed yet.  Then again, Draco had bigger problems to deal with.  He wasn't completely fine yet.  Harry doubted that Fiona would dump her problems on Draco during a time like this.  Maybe she had told her father, but Sirius hadn't mentioned anything.

            Harry walked out to the balcony.  He could see that the castle made a circle all around and that he was at one of the highest places.  He wondered how high up he was.  Maybe he could go look for Fiona.  Griffin did say that he would do anything that Harry asked.  He shook his head.  It was probably best to leave Fiona alone for now until she was ready to talk to him.  He decided he would have to do something for her.  Not anything grand, but something.  

            But what?  What could he do for her without appearing too pushy?  He was at a loss.  He knew what he felt for Cho before was a just a crush because he hardly acted on it.  He remembered that Cedric asked her out because Harry was too shy before.  Now, he didn't want to lose his chances with Fiona by taking his time, but he'd already made a big mess of things.  

            Harry sighed.  There was a knock at the door, startling him.  He went to go and answer it to find Griffin.  "Would you like something to drink to ease your mind, Lord Harry?" he asked.  Harry had managed to get him to go back to "Lord Harry."

            "What?" he asked.

            "You seemed troubled, Milord."

            Harry nodded.  Griffin gestured him to take a seat on one of the chairs in the living room.  He set the tea tray on the table and served him with a bow.  He straightened up to leave, but Harry stopped him.  "Do you know where Fiona is?" he asked him.

            "Yes, Milord," answered Griffin with a nod.  

            "Where is she?" asked Harry calmly.

            "I was told by the high priestess not to say," said Griffin with a shake of his head.

            "But, you said that you would do anything I asked you.  Tell me where she is," said Harry.

            "I cannot."

            "Oh, come on.  It's not like I'm planning anything."

            Griffin sighed and looked extremely torn.  He knew who Harry was.  He couldn't say no to him.  "She's across the way on the other side of the castle on the same floor as us," confessed Griffin.

            Harry nodded.  "Thanks.  That's all I need.  I'm going to bed," he said with a smile.

            "Really?" asked Griffin, slightly suspicious.

            "Really.  I'm tired.  It looks like the sun went down here already.  'Night," said Harry as he went to his room.  Griffin sat there mildly stunned for a moment.  He waved his hand and the tea tray was gone.  He went to the door, and instead of opening it, he phased through it.

            Harry went to sleep without any trouble.  However, he had the strangest dream.  He dreamt that he was walking around outside.  A great willow tree stood in front of him and he heard a voice.  A voice that sounded familiar.  It was coming from the willow tree.  It called him.  Harry reached out…

            He woke up breathing deeply.  He sat up and realized it was still dark.  He looked up at the canopy over his head.  He had no idea that something on the isle was making him feel this way.  He turned over and fell asleep again.

*

            Sirius woke up early that morning.  He went to go check on Fiona and found that her room was empty.  Alarmed, he went to go and look for her.  Fiona was sitting on the balcony.  He noticed that she looked worn and tired.  "Did you sleep last night?" he asked her.

            She shook her head.  "Daddy, can I ask you something?"

            "You just did, but go on."

            "When did you know you loved Mom?"

            Sirius gave her a soft smile.  "The moment I saw her," he replied.

            Fiona shook her head.  "But that doesn't make any sense.  There's no such thing as love at first sight," she said with a frown.

            "Fiona, there are many things that exists that we don't believe do.  You sound like your mother.  I pity the boy that tries to win you over.  I know how hard it was.  You certainly are a stubborn young woman," he said with a smile.  "But that's just even more proof that you're my daughter."

            Fiona noticed the way he had said "the boy."  She had a feeling that he was referring to Harry Potter.  "Um…now that we're having this discussion.  I feel I must add something," started Sirius.  He looked a little nervous.  Something that Fiona had never seen before.

            "What?" she asked cautiously.

            "Um…where do I start?  You see there comes a time in everyone's life where they think of the opposite sex.  Or same sex.  Damn.  This is hard."

            "Daddy, you can stop," said Fiona with a laugh.  "Mom told me.  And my godmother is a doctor.  So, I've had this talk twice."

            "Oh thank Merlin!" exclaimed Sirius.  "Okay, I don't need to go over any of those details.  However, I feel I must add something.  I will know everything that happens.  So, don't do anything that you don't want me to know about until much later, do you understand?"

            Fiona got the gist of what he was saying.  She nodded.  "But, I still don't know why we're here," she said as she gestured to the outside.

            "I have no idea either," he told her.  He could tell that she was hiding something.  He wanted her to tell him what it was, but he couldn't force her.  "You know you could tell me anything, Fin," he said gently.

            She smiled at him.  "I know," she said.  She still wasn't sure about how she felt about Harry Potter.  She didn't dislike him nor did she hate him.  She wasn't sure if she could love him.  It was a lot to ask for.  She remembered him saying that he wasn't expecting her to love him back, but she thought of all the things he had lost in his life.  However, if she chose to pretend she loved him when she wasn't sure, that would be a cruel lie.  Sirius watched her.  "Is it possible to love someone long before you ever meet them? Like it was meant to be?" she asked with a sigh.

            "Are you feeling something like that?" asked Sirius cautiously.

            "I'm not sure."  She paused for a moment, then corrected herself, "No, I'm not.  I'm just confused.  She gave him a weak smile.

            There came a knock on the door.  Sirius helped Fiona to her feet.  He was wearing his typical wizarding robes, but noticed that Fiona was wearing something else.  He went to go answer the door.  "Good morning, Harry," he greeted.  Fiona was standing behind him, so he didn't noticed that she seized up a bit.

            "Good morning, Sirius.  Fiona," he said softly.  

            "What are you doing here?" asked Sirius.

            "We have to go to Lady Desdemona for breakfast.  That's what Griffin said."

            Fiona decided to speak up, but her voice was so soft.  "Where's Gwendolyn?" she asked.

            "I have no idea," replied Harry.

            "Let's go," said Sirius.  They left together, but Sirius found that tensions were running high between Harry and Fiona.  He noticed that he was walking in the middle and that Fiona was avoiding eye contact with Harry.  Sirius was starting to wonder what had transgressed between them.  

            "Good morning, Sirius," said Remus as he smiled at the three of them.

            They came to see that everyone was waiting for them.  Harry slid Fiona's chair out for her.  She gave him an odd look, but took a seat.  Harry took the chair next to her.  Mrs. Weasley smiled fondly at the two of them, knowing immediately what was going on.  Harry found himself sitting next to Draco.

            "Potter," said Draco shortly.

            "Malfoy," said Harry curtly.

            "Now that we've all gathered here," interrupted Lady Desdemona.  "We have plenty to do today.  I will be in a meeting with our adult guests.  Sir Malfoy will be with Sir Ran taking a tour of the classes that are here."

            Fiona didn't know how to speak up in a situation like this so she sort of raised her hand.  "Yes, Fiona?" asked Lady Desdemona.

            "Excuse me.  What about me, Lady Desdemona?" she asked.

            "You are free to do whatever you wish.  As are you, Harry."  Fiona noticed that Lady Desdemona had dropped the formal titles.  She stole a glance at Harry.

            "What can we do, Lady Desdemona?" asked Harry.

            "Take a look around.  There are many things to see, Harry.  Things that may interest both of you," said Lady Desdemona with a smile.

            Everyone ate breakfast with conversations here and there.  Remus seemed to be in excellent health.  Perhaps it was the powers of the isle at work.  Ryu and Draco were talking about some of the classes they were going to be observing.  Professor Dumbledore and the Weasleys were talking with Lady Desdemona.  Severus ate his breakfast quietly, but every once in a while contributed into the conversation.  Sirius attempted to engage Harry and Fiona in conversation, but was hardly getting anything out of them.

            Lady Desdemona observed the pair carefully.  She noticed how much Fiona resembled her mother.  She had seen it in her looking glass, but seeing her in person made her heart ache even more.  She was giving Harry a chance to be with Fiona.  Lady Desdemona knew Sirius well enough to predict his behavior.  He seemed like a kind man, but she had her doubts about him.  

            Breakfast broke up and all the dishes were cleared away.  "See you later Draco.  Tell me how it goes.  I might see you," said Fiona.

            "Maybe.  Try to find something to do," he told her.  He lowered his voice.  "Watch yourself with Potter," he warned her.  She nodded.

            "Fiona, I want you and Harry to stick together.  I don't want you two wandering around here separately," Sirius told her.

            "But—"

            "And I don't want to get any reports of you doing anything.  You are guests here," said Sirius.

            "We won't do anything," Harry assured him.

            Everyone went their separate ways, leaving Harry and Fiona standing there.  She refused to look at him.  "Fiona, let's go outside," he said.

            She looked at him.  "Did your clothes disappear, too?" she asked him as she studied the fine velvet robes that he wore.  He had picked out the plainest robes he could find in the wardrobes.  He nodded.  "You, too?"

            "Yes," she replied.  Her hair was down, framing her face.  Her lips were moist.  He reached out to touch her, but she pulled away from him.  "Let's go," she said finally.  

            They looked around.  "It's really beautiful, isn't it?" she said after a while.

            "Yes, it is," he agreed.  "Fiona, we really need to talk about what happened.  You can't avoid it forever."

            "I don't want to talk about me," she said abruptly.  She turned away from him.  "Fiona, what's really bothering you?  I know that you don't really want to be alone.  Otherwise, you wouldn't have stayed with me that night we star gazed.  I also would have gotten into a lot more trouble by now, if you had said anything.  Why?  It has to be more than you not wanting me to get into any more trouble because of what Voldemort did."

            She whirled around to face.  "That's it!  Voldemort!  Haven't you been hurt enough by him?  Just stay away from me!" she cried.

            Harry was stunned for a moment.  "You sound like you're more scared of Voldemort than I am," he observed.

            She wrapped her arms around herself tightly.  "I am a part of him, Harry.  There's a chance I could hurt a lot of people."

            "I don't believe it.  Your mother didn't turn out evil.  Look at Draco.  Okay, bad example.  I'm joking.  I mean, he's hardly anything like his father.  You have to fight it.  I don't think you really have to.  You're nothing like Voldemort.  Not even a little bit."

            "You are a fool," she muttered as she walked away from him.  "I'm not going to stand here all day talking to a brick wall."

            "Hey!  You can't just walk off by yourself.  Your father said we're not supposed to wander off alone," said Harry.

            Fiona stopped in her tracks.  She turned around and folded her arms over her chest.  Despite the look of anger on her face, she still managed to look adorable.  He smiled at her, making her features soften.  "Fine," she agreed with a sigh.  

            "Where do you want to go?" he asked her as he looked around.  He noticed that she was wearing shoes that looked strangely like ballet slippers.  Too soft for doing a lot of walking.  He was wearing sturdy boots.

            "Let's just wander around aimlessly until we find ourselves somewhere," he suggested.

            Fiona gave him a funny look.  "Wonderful logic, Harry," she murmured.  He smiled at her again and stared walking off.  "Hey!  Wait for me!"

            He stopped and waited for her to catch up with him.  She looked at him and blushed.  She quickly averted her gaze from him.  He felt a warm bubbly feeling in his chest.  He just wanted to bask in her company for the day.  

*

            Lady Desdemona was a woman who always had a plan or a scheme in mind.  She planned for the future and any possible contingencies that might arise.  Her tactical mind was trained over time.  Perhaps it was because of her past consort.  Either way, she was not a woman to be trifled with, even if she wasn't so powerful.  Her mind was a trap to any of those who thought they could outsmart her.  She was also not easily surprised nor shocked.  

            She spent her time during the meeting studying Sirius Black.  He intrigued her.  She was trying to figure out what had possessed Thalia to choose him as her husband.  Despite Lady Desdemona's intelligence, she still couldn't understand why.  

            Lady Desdemona knew a lot about the mind and the soul, but for matters of the heart, her perception was distorted.  She couldn't understand how Thalia turned out to be such a loving person.  That part of Lady Desdemona was long gone.  Her heart was frozen because of her duties to the isle and the Goddess.

            "Avalon will allow for some assistance in the fight against Voldemort," she said as calmly as possible.

            "What kind of assistance are you planning to allow, Lady Desdemona?" asked Mr. Weasley.

            "The best kind.  The weapon that is needed is on this isle," she said simply.  

            "What kind of weapon?" asked Charlie.

            "The owner will tell you later," said the Lady of the Lake.

            Sirius sighed and said, "Is it normal for the people of Avalon to speak in riddles like a Cheshire Cat?"

            "We Avalonians have many secrets that we do not want you Merlinians to know about.  You know enough about this isle," said Lady Desdemona with a raised eyebrow as she peered at him.  Sirius didn't back down, but somehow felt smaller.  

            "Why are you calling us that, Milady?" asked Percy.

            "That is what you are.  Merlinians.  Your magic comes from the teachings of Merlin.  Using potions, incantations, and whatnot are very primitive by Avalon standards," she said in a superior tone.  "You would not require wands if you knew how to focus properly.  Your magic is just a bastardized version of Avalon magic.  It lacks elegance."

            Professor Dumbledore looked rather amused by her words.  She seemed to be focusing her attack at Sirius.  "You do not even have cures for things as simple as lycanthrope," Lady Desdemona added.  

            Remus looked up at her because he was looking out the window at the scenery.  "What do you mean, Lady Desdemona?" he asked.

            "Avalon has the power to heal.  You may have noticed that you feel different.  Like something has changed.  It is not my doing.  Or anyone else's doing, but the isle and the Goddess at work," she told him.  She even granted a small smile to him.  If she had smiled fully, Sirius would have certainly seen Thalia's face.

            There was a collective gasp around the room.  "You mean that…I'm cured?  Just like that?" he asked.  She nodded.  

            "Avalon can cure almost anything.  Except the most extreme pains of the heart, soul, and mind.  It cannot completely heal those injuries, but the body is easily repaired," she said.

            "You talk about the isle like it's alive," murmured Mrs. Weasley.  

            "Perhaps I should explain some of the magic that takes place here.  As long as I do not go into techniques, there should be no problem.  Avalon is truly alive, so to speak, Mrs. Weasley.  All life energy convergences upon this isle, including magic.  The energy is moved around to keep a balance of power throughout the whole world.  The work we do is very important.  The magic we wield allows us to do so.  You have observed the four dots on our foreheads.  Each dot represents the four elements of nature," she said.  

            She pointed to each one as she defined them, "Earth.  Air.  Fire.  Water."

            "Each element has something associated with it.  Water magic allows you to look into the future with accuracy and to see in far distances.  Air allows one to go through most barriers, to teleport, and to fly or float.  Fire is strictly defensive, but can be used for more practical things like making a fire.  Earth magic is a class in all itself.  It is the most powerful of the four elements.  It is the ability to create life from nothing," she finished.

            "If Avalon is so powerful, then why don't you just go out there and defeat Voldemort.  You obviously perceive him as a threat.  Otherwise, you wouldn't have this meeting with us at all," said Sirius, dropping her formal title all together.  This woman didn't require his respect.  He was also sick of her superior attitude.  

            "I will tell you why," she said to him coolly.  It was getting harder and harder to see what Thalia saw in him.  "One of our own betrayed our secrets before.  It caused the deaths of many and a great war.  Remember this, Merlinian, your magic didn't exist before Merlin."

            Professor Dumbledore decided to step in.  "Why not tell them about Merlin, Desdemona?" he suggested.

            "I think your crowd is smart enough to figure it out before I continue further," she said icily as she focused her gaze on Sirius.

            "Merlin.  You keep calling us Merlinians," ventured Percy slowly.  He wasn't Head Boy at Hogwarts for his year for nothing.  "It was Merlin who caused the destruction you're talking about, but how?"

            Lady Desdemona smiled slightly again.  The only times she truly smiled were when she was looking through her glass.  "Yes.  He did.  We gave out the secrets of this isle, but modified it so that people like you could do it.  It required a certain set of characteristics and that is the only reason why the magic hasn't been distributed to the non-Magics.  These characteristics appear still.  More and more people are able to practice Merlin's magic.  He had devised it that way," she said.

            "What did Avalon do to Merlin?" asked Arthur.

            "The Lady of the Lake, at the time, charged him with high treason.  She ordered our most powerful scout, Morgaine Le Faye, to hunt him down and drag him back to Avalon.  She carried out the orders," she paused.

            "No.  He wasn't executed, was he?" asked Bill in a horrified tone.

            "Nay.  Murder is the ultimate offense.  The taking of a life is strictly forbidden because of the energy that this isle runs on.  His wand was used as a seal.  His willow wand bounded him to this isle by growing him into a willow tree."

            Sirius paled over he looked over to Professor Dumbledore.  Lucius Malfoy.  It sounded like what had happened to him.  "Earth magic," he whispered as his thoughts fell on Fiona.

            Lady Desdemona could see the wheels in his head turning.  She knew what he was thinking, even though she could read his thoughts, she could tell from the look on his face.

            Severus who had remained silent again thought of Fiona.  It didn't take him long to think of Thalia.  She always had more power in her than she displayed.  It might have explained why Voldemort was so interested in getting her back.  He didn't voice what he thought, but he did look over at Lady Desdemona.  Then, he saw it.  

            It was the resemblance Lady Desdemona bore to Thalia.  Severus looked around him to see if anyone else had seen what he did.  Professor Dumbledore caught his eye.  He gave him the briefest of nods.

*

            Harry and Fiona walked along the path until they got to a strange glade.  Unlike the rest of the isle they had seen, it was wild and unkempt.  She was enjoying his company just as long as he didn't keep staring at her.  The more time they spent together the more comfortable Harry felt about talking to her.  He supposed it was because he had got his declaration of love out of the way.

            There was a huge, unkempt tree at the entrance.  It was very old and imposing.  A voice spoke, "Come and claim what is yours, Milord."

            Harry froze because he had heard the voice.  He looked around to see Fiona undisturbed.  "What?" she asked him.

            "Did you hear that?" he asked.

            "Hear what?"

            "I heard a voice saying something."

            "I didn't hear anything."

            Harry thought about the last time he had heard a voice that was unseen.  "Maybe there are snakes around here," he mused.

            Fiona had a horrified look on her face.  "What?  No!" she exclaimed as she looked around fretfully.

            "What?  Aren't you the heir of Slytherin?" he asked in disbelief and amusement.

            "Yes, I am, but that doesn't mean I have to like snakes.  I let loose a whole bunch of them at the zoo in San Francisco.  That's how Voldemort was able to trace us there because it made the newspapers and television reports," answered Fiona.  "I hate snakes.  They scare me."

            Harry knew he shouldn't laugh, but he did.  "Oh, Voldemort isn't going to like that.  He's got a huge snake as a pet," he told her.

            "All the more reason to avoid him," said Fiona shakily.  Another thought occurred to Harry, so he asked, "Aren't you a Parseltongue?"

            "I don't know.  What's that?"

            "It means you can talk to snakes and understand them.  I am," he said without bothering to explain how he became one.  

            "You mean there are people who can talk to snakes like that?"

            "It's usually associated with the Dark Arts.  Slytherin and his heirs are Parseltongues.  Voldemort is."

            Fiona thought about it.  She remembered being frightened by snakes as a child when she fell into a ditch.  The snakes were talking to her.  She realized that she was Parseltongue.  "I still don't like them," she said.  "But what about the voice you heard?"

            Harry shook his head.  "I don't know where it came from.  I have no clue," he murmured.  Ron said that even in the wizarding world hearing things and not knowing where it came from wasn't good.  "It feels strange here," said Fiona.

            "It's strange everywhere here," corrected Harry.

            "No, I mean it feels weirder here than anywhere else.  I feel at home everywhere else," she said.

            Harry kissed her cheek, surprising her.  "Let's go back," he told her.  "I hope the meeting is over.  They moved away from the tree.  He took her hand as he guided her away.  Her cheeks felt warm.  Harry looked around.  He was beginning to see what Fiona meant about feeling at home.  

            Fiona watched him for a change of pace.  He was handsome.  His features bared a balance between grace and strength.  His cheeks were a little rosy, but she was sure it wasn't from blushing.  His nose was straight and his forehead was covered by his tousled hair.  She noticed how he always seemed to do that to hide the scar.  It was because of all the attention he got from it.  His lips were pink and she knew that they were soft.  It was like she was seeing him for the first time.  

            He did look a little clumsy at times like someone who hadn't full grown into his height yet.  She wondered how tall his father was.  Was he as tall as hers?  He let go of her hand, jolting her out of thoughts.

            "What's wrong?  What did I do now?" he asked her as she frowned.

            She wore a look of disappointment on her face because he'd dropped her hand.  His questions reminded her that they weren't supposed to be together.  "Nothing.  I was just wondering about the meeting.  Do you think that Lady Desdemona really wants to help us?" she asked.

            "I'm not sure.  She's strange.  It's like she knows us," he said.

            Fiona nodded.  They walked back to the castle.  Fiona folded her hands in front of her as she walked.  Harry let his arms hang lose.  They walked closely together.  

            They found the meeting had concluded.  Sirius didn't look very happy; he was annoyed.  Seeing Fiona made him smile.  "Where did you to go?" he asked them.

            "We just wandered around," said Harry.

            Lady Desdemona watched them.  Fiona was very much like her mother, but she also was like her father.  Lady Desdemona couldn't understand why she didn't find Sirius' qualities so annoying in Fiona.  She could tell that he was an excellent father.  

            "Come with me, Fiona," she said.

            "What?" asked Fiona as she looked at her father for what to do.  

            "You may go with her if you want, Fiona," he said.  

            She looked back and forth and wondered why there was so much tension between them.  It looked like they hated each other.  "Come," pressed Lady Desdemona.  She had longed to spend some time with Fiona.

            "Harry, go with Sir Ran.  You will have something to do," she added.  "The rest of you can observe some of the practices, if you wish.  Gwendolyn will guide you."

            Fiona walked beside Lady Desdemona.  She studied her.  She was everything that her mother had been.  Elegant and wise, making Fiona's heart ache.  She bit her lip.  She wondered what she would have been doing if her mother was alive.  

            "You miss her very much," said Lady Desdemona.

            "How do you know?" asked Fiona.

            "Because I miss her, too," she whispered.

AN: More weirdness.  Damn school getting into my free time.  There are a couple of strange things happening here.  First of all the titles that Fiona and Harry are being addressed as.  Fiona's feelings towards Harry are changing.  Perhaps she's starting to feel the same way?  Yes, that's the third time Harry's kissed her.  He really does love her.  It's a slow descent for them.  Sorry, Severus hasn't been talking much.  He's a casual observer here.  Whatever he's paying attention to, you should pay attention to.  He'll talk more in the next part.  Sirius is also having a hard time with Lady Desdemona.  They're clashing, but that's to be expected, considering how they're related to each other.

And for the people who keep asking to bring Thalia Black back, please refer to my journal.  http://remyelf.livejournal.com.  Hardly anyone goes there I think, but that's fine with me.  I'll go on the assumption that everything I do is great.  ^^  Yes, I truly am deluded.

By the way, I just happened to realize that the trio, Harry, Fiona, and Draco are a lot like the characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sora, Kairi, and Riku.  I just thought I should say that.  I'm setting aside one week during winter break to play the game, so I'll take probably take two weeks off during that time for finals and to play the game.  But that's not until December.  

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters from the books belongs to JK Rowling along with some other companies that have licensing rights.  I make no cash off of this.  However, donations to kirikarin's send her overseas fund will be gladly taken.  ^^ 


	32. Through the Looking Glass

Unraveled

Chapter Thirty-Two: Through the Looking Glass

            Lady Desdemona had tea set up for her and Fiona.  "Please have something to eat," she said gently.  Most people wouldn't label her as gentle.  She was far from that.  Cold.  That was the word to describe her.  The only warmth she had was for Fiona.  

            "Thank you, Lady Desdemona," said Fiona as she took a sip of tea.  

            "You are a very talented young woman.  You remind me of myself when I was your age," said Lady Desdemona.  

            "I do?" she asked in disbelief.  "I'm not like you.  You are the most powerful witch in the world."

            "There was a time when I was not.  Tell me something, do you wish to learn the magic of this isle?"

            "I don't know.  I would rather stay with my father," admitted Fiona.  She was very attached to him.  

            Lady Desdemona had suspected as much, but she couldn't understand it.  "Do you know what you did to Draco's father?" she asked.

            Fiona shook her head.  "No.  I don't."

            "You used earth magic.  It is the most powerful magic from Avalon.  The magic of Avalon runs thick in your veins.  It is more natural to you than the magic you are learning in Hogwarts," said Lady Desdemona.

            "What do you want from me?" demanded Fiona suspiciously.  Now she knew that there was more to the High Priestess.  

            "I want you to learn what is rightfully yours, Fiona.  You are supposed to honor your heritage."

            "What heritage?  What the bloody hell are you talking about?!"

            Lady Desdemona gave her a stern look.  "Remember you manners child.  I know that your mother taught you to be respectful."

            Fiona found the courage to speak again after a moment.  "How do you know that?  How do you know anything, Milady?" she asked, but she couldn't hide her growing animosity towards this woman.

            "You are truly your father's daughter," said Lady Desdemona as she gave her a smile.  She stood up and walked towards her.  She cupped her chin and looked into her eyes.  "It's such a shame that you have your grandfather's eyes."  Her voice sounded sad.

            Fiona felt a rush of sympathy for her.  "I don't understand completely, Lady Desdemona.  Did you know my mother?" she asked.

            Lady Desdemona nodded slightly.  "Barely."

*

            Draco charged at Harry with a wooden practice sword, but he was blocked.  Both of them broke apart again.  Sensei Ran was truly impressed with Harry's progress.  He was a fast learner with the sword.  Both boys were almost equally matched, but Draco proved to have a better technique than Harry.  He had learned how to fence when he was younger.  He coupled that with the techniques that Sensei Ran had taught him.  

            Harry was inexperienced, but he made it up with speed and agility.  He was able to duck and move quickly.  He blocked well, but when he attacked it was easily blocked.  Sensei Ran knew that the boys had unpleasant feelings towards the other.

            Finally, Draco disarmed Harry.  "End match.  It goes to Draco," said Sensei Ran.  He was certainly proud of both of them.

            Harry caught his breath.  "Why are we doing this?" he asked, not that he didn't like it.  He thought that they were going to do some magic lessons, not swordplay.

            "Because you will need to know how," said Sensei Ran with a twinkle in his eye.

            "But why would I?" asked Harry.

            "Potter, you just don't want to continue because I beat you," said Draco.  

            "Shut up Ferret!" snapped Harry.

            Sensei Ran started laughing.  The boys would never be really friends.  Like Sirius and Severus, they merely had a common interest: Fiona.  They were both on the same side now.  Sensei Ran knew what made Harry Potter so special. It went beyond the scar on his forehead and his past history with Voldemort.

            "That's it.  Why don't we have a wizards' duel?" drawled Draco.  

            "I can beat you at that Malfoy.  We both know that," growled Harry.

            They drew their wands and dropped their swords at the same.  Harry was still faster than Draco.  Sensei Ran just watched with a grin on his face.  This was very amusing for him.  

            "What's going on here?" demanded Mrs. Weasley as Gwendolyn led them there.  "Don't tell me you're just going to let them duel like that.  Ha—"

            Sensei Ran held up a hand to disrupt her.  "Boys will be boys, Mrs. Weasley," he merely said.  "Don't worry, if they hurt themselves, they can be easily healed."

            Sirius gave a short laugh.  "I don't think you should step in, Molly.  I doubt we should get in the crossfire."

            Remus added.  "I also recommend that we take a few paces back away from them."

            Neither boy could hear the conversation that the adults were having.  Harry kept his wand in front of him just as Draco pulled his back to hurl a hex.  "_Expelliarmus_," said a voice from behind the adults.

            Fiona had arrived with Lady Desdemona.  She caught Harry's and Draco's wands deftly as she smirked at them.  "For the love of God, grow up.  Both of you," she muttered.  The boys looked slightly stunned for a moment, neither could say a word.

            Sirius and Remus started laughing.  The Weasleys soon joined in with Professor Dumbledore.  Sensei Ran chuckled softly.  Severus shook his head at the whole situation.  Fiona walked forward a bit before she threw the wands back to the boys.  She then twirled her wand with her fingers, threw it, caught it, and flicked it back into her sleeve.  It looked like American Old Western gun twirling.  

            Harry and Draco looked at each other.  "Show off," said Draco finally.  

            Lady Desdemona watched the whole thing with unvoiced amusement.  

            "So, what did I miss?" asked Fiona, ignoring Draco's comment.  There really was no need to fight him just for one little comment.

            "You missed Harry's first fencing lesson," replied Sensei Ran.  He looked past Fiona to Lady Desdemona.  "How did your tea go?" he asked.

            "Fine," said Fiona quietly.  Sirius looked at Lady Desdemona suspiciously.  What did she do to his daughter?  

            "Tonight is a ceremony.  The Gathering is coming," she announced.  "The scouts from the outside world are all returning.  You will be allowed to attend if you wish."

            "The Gathering?" asked Bill.

            Lady Desdemona didn't answer.  There was a gust of wind whipping in the place where she had stood.

*

            The afternoon lulled by slowly.  The High Priestess allowed herself a moment's solace.  She took her hair out of silver circlet.  Her long brown hair hung lose, draping down her back in rich waves.  She looked much younger.  She wore a white dress with lace and embroidery.  There were no trimmings of gold or silver like the previous one.  Her long bellowing sleeves whipped in the wind as she looked at her isle.  It was her isle.  She was the conductor to the Goddess.  

            "Desdemona," said Professor Dumbledore as he walked up to her.  She was standing at an open part of the castle.  He took the stairs up there.  

            "Albus," she whispered.  

            "You are letting your feelings show," he said.

            "I cannot help it.  I have to keep them buried for so long because of my duties," she whispered.  "I have given so much to my duties.  My heart, soul, body, and mind.  All but my life."

            "It is a heavy burden," agreed Albus.

            "I want him dead.  He wants him to pay for what he did to me.  For what he did to my Thalia," she whispered coldly.  "I will not let him win this time.  He will die."

            "Killing is strictly forbidden," he reminded her.

            Suddenly, her body burst into flames.  Her body burned because of the fury she felt.  "My life.  I will not lose it to him.  He may do what he wishes with the rest of you.  My duty is to the isle and to the Goddess," she roared as the flames extinguished and her body was solid once again.  Her eyes shined with unshed tears.  "He took her from me, Albus.  Not once, but twice.  And now he wants Fiona.  There was a point in my life where I would have sold my soul for Avalon's sake.  I have.  However, I must stop what is unstoppable.  I could not protect my Thalia.  My heart.  I will not give him what is left of me.  He destroyed the best part of himself to increase his powers.  It is by Thalia's thinking alone that prevented him from gaining any of the powers that Avalon grants its children."

            "Then you must tell her why.  She must understand why you want to fight him," pointed out Albus patiently.

            Desdemona gave him a hollow laugh.  "For each day that passes, the more like him I become.  The more I have to fight myself.  And it is not because of this," she said as she revealed the mark on her shoulder.

            Albus saw that she was perhaps Voldemort's most dangerous victim.  However, he knew that she had bartered with fate to have all the power she possessed.  She had sacrificed too much to gain so little.  She was the most powerful woman in the world.  

            "I have spent decades trying to appease my anger and sorrow, Albus.  However, I have had time to think.  Time to plan.  Voldemort will be destroyed this time.  Even if I have to break the will of the Goddess and Avalon to do it with my own hands.  It will happen," she told him.  

            "What about Harry?  He is my concern," said Albus.

            "That boy is not ordinary.  He is destined for greatness.  He already feels the connection that is here for him.  He has to be ready.  It's waiting for him.  It has waited since Merlin has been sealed," she told him.

            "And Draco?"

            "Your grandson wishes him to be trained in Avalonian magic.  He will make a fine scout.  He has no other guardians.  This isle has already welcomed him.  He deserves the chance because of all the protection he has provided for her."

            "Fiona is extraordinary.  Her magic is surprisingly strong.  I didn't expect her to be able to seal Lucius Malfoy the way she did," admitted Albus.  

            Desdemona granted him a smile. "Yes, I saw that.  She truly is extraordinary.  There is hope for her.  I already discussed it with her partial.  She seems to have inherited her parents' stubborn streaks.  I have a hand in part of that."  Her voice sounded almost happy.  "She's far too spirited for her own good.  I expected her to display fire magic first because of it."

            "It is truly a gift for either of us to be surprised," he told her.

            She nodded.  "Indeed."  She paused for a moment because she sensed someone else's presence.  Sirius and Remus had gone looking for Professor Dumbledore.  They stopped when they heard them talking.  They had only come when Professor Dumbledore mentioned Harry.

            "What gives you the right to discuss my godson and daughter?" demanded Sirius.  Remus had his hand on his shoulder, but he couldn't stop him.

            "You do not tell me what I have the right do to, Merlianian," said Lady Desdemona coldly.  She looked straight at him.  Her hair blew in the wind.  The look in her eyes was absolutely cold.  

            A realization dawned on him.  "Who are you?" he whispered as he looked at Professor Dumbledore. "Who is she?"  He looked back at her.  "Answer me!"

            "You truly are an unpleasant man.  I have no idea what she saw in you.  Perhaps it is because you aren't anything like her father.  That's a blessing.  I suppose," mused Lady Desdemona.  "Furthermore, I do have a say in Fiona's future."

            Sirius glared at her.  Remus finally said something, "Sirius.  You're not looking at her.  Look at her again."  Sirius glared at him, but looked back at her and did just as Remus had recommended.  

            He looked.  He finally realized what Severus and Remus had seen earlier.  His features softened.  "You look like my wife," he concluded softly.  He was trying not to think too much about Thalia.  It was painful enough with Fiona looking so much like her.  

            She gave a hollow, haunting laugh.  "I find that highly unusually most people think that Thalia looks like her father.  Before losing his original body, of course."

            "No, you do look like her.  It's her coloring that she gets from her father," corrected Sirius.  "You are Thalia's mother, aren't you?"

            She nodded solemnly.  She looked at Remus.  "You are very wise indeed, Mr. Lupin.  I was getting a little concerned that my son-in-law would be so dense."  She looked at Sirius on the last part.

            Sirius felt his insides go numb.  This powerful woman was Thalia's mother?  If she were alive, she would have tried to make them get along.  "This is a bit of a surprise for me, Lady Desdemona," he managed.  

            "Looks like we can see where Fiona gets her looks from," observed Albus.  True enough, Fiona's beautiful features came from Lady Desdemona.  The high cheekbones, straight and short nose, and somewhat cherub lips.  Her body structure was the same as Thalia's, tall and graceful.  

            "What did you discuss with Fiona?" demanded Sirius.

            "I discussed her magic.  She should train here with me in Avalon," Lady Desdemona told him.

            Sirius didn't like the idea.  "Would she be able to leave?" he asked.

            "Not until her training is over, but you will be allowed to visit every once in a while." she replied, thinking that would be satisfactory.

            "Every once in a while?  No."

            Lady Desdemona narrowed her eyes at him.  "You are trying my patience, Merlinian.  She is a child of Avalon.  It is hard enough to pass power down a line, but it is harder to achieve the spell she cast, even accidentally."

            Sirius didn't like the way she was addressing him.  He was sure that she knew his name, but she didn't like him enough to use it.  He knew why, but she didn't seem like a very fair woman at all.  He could see parts of Thalia in her, but he was truly puzzled now.  How could such a loving woman come from two people who were completely heartless?  

            "You're not any different from him.  You want to take my daughter from me," he concluded with a furious glare.  He didn't care.  He would defy the evil of the world and the will of Avalon to protect his daughter.

            "But she belongs here," insisted Lady Desdemona.  "I saw my daughter in crisis after crisis.  Not once did I see her use her powers.  They all but withered to nothing because of my consort's doing."

            "Voldemort.  You were his consort!" exclaimed Sirius with increasing revulsion.  He didn't really want to think of that.  He felt a sickening pit in his stomach.  

            "I would rather not discuss that myself," said Lady Desdemona coolly, but her expression remained unperturbed by his insolence and disgust.  "Think of me what you will, Merlinian.  I have no idea what my daughter saw in you.  I thought that perhaps seeing you in person would make a difference, but it has not."

            "Sirius," said Remus.  "Don't fight with her.  Think about Fiona."

            "You are no better than Voldemort.  You have no right to judge me as a father or as a man," said Sirius.  "I don't care if you're the Goddess herself.  Or whatever it is you call her.  You've done more damage than me.  You left your daughter at Voldemort's mercy.  You weren't much of a mother, now were you?" 

            Lady Desdemona didn't get angry at his comments.  "I have my reasons.  They are mine to keep.  I do have one good thing to say about you: you are a good father.  Now, think about what you want for Fiona.  Do you want what's best for her?  Or do you want what's best for yourself?  You want to cut off part of her heritage because you cannot accept it."

            Sirius felt cut off at the knees.  Only he could have a mother-in-law like her.  It was between a rock and a hard place with his in-laws.  He didn't want to deal with his father-in-law either.  She was the lesser of two evils.  "I accept everything about my daughter.  If I can't, then I can't accept myself," he said solemnly.

            "Then, she must train in her Avalonian heritage.  Otherwise her powers will diminish to nothing.  I saw it happen with her mother.  I won't let it happen to her," said Lady Desdemona.

            Sirius' fury picked up again.  He didn't care who she was.  She wasn't going to tell him how to raise his daughter.  That decision was still his.  "No.  I won't let you take my daughter anywhere.  She will go to Hogwarts because I think that's what's best for her.  You've already done enough damaged.  You can stay in your ivory tower and on your hypocritical moral high horse."

            Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.  "Perhaps, it would be best to let Fiona decide for herself what she wants and where she wants to go," he suggested.

            "Sirius, you know that Fiona isn't going to listen to either of you, if she knows she's being forced into something.  You can't trick her either.  She's too smart for that.  Just present your cases and let her decide," added Remus.

            Lady Desdemona nodded as she looked pointedly as her son-in-law.  He was like a child to her.  Sirius gave a very reluctant nod.  He would rather Fiona not know anything about this at all.  "I think there's something else you're hiding," he said slowly.

            "All will be revealed in time," said Lady Desdemona with a note of finality.

            Something in her tone told Sirius not to test her patience.  

*

            There were rafts arriving en mass towards Avalon.  Fiona could see the bonfires burning as a welcoming beacon.  She wondered where her father was.  Harry and Draco were taken to do some more swordplay with Sensei Ran.  Fiona didn't know what else to do, but return to her room and wait for the big gathering that night.

            She couldn't see the people who were coming.  She'd lost interest in watching everything.  She was bored out of her mind.  However, she realized something.  This was the first time she had been truly left alone in months.  She looked around.  _Maybe I should call Gwendolyn in here.  No.  I don't need to.  I can be alone.  I'm fine.  I'm just not used to it anymore.  No one's given me this much space in a while, but why am I so scared of being alone?  I haven't been alone since Mom died_, she thought.  

            She pulled her knees to her chest.  Yes, this was the first time she had been alone since her mother died.  The time at the park didn't count because Sensei Ran was there at the time in his Animagi form.  All this time other people had kept her distracted.  Furthermore, even her grandmother wasn't watching her.  She was never really alone.  She didn't know how to cope with it.

            She clutched the crystal.  It was her mother's blood.  She was there with her, but it didn't make Fiona feel any better.  It made her feel sadder and guiltier.  She started to rock back and forth, holding in her tears.  Her heart felt like it was breaking.  It had been months now.  Why was she feeling so sad?

            The sun dipped down into the horizon.  Fiona felt tired, but she was also restless.  She wondered why no one had come to bring her to the gathering.  She supposed that they were all distracted by events that were taking place.  She would have been correct in assuming so.

            She stood up and stretched out her limbs.  She decided to go and find her own way to the gathering.  Fiona soon realized how big the castle was compared to Hogwarts, especially without a guide.  As she walked down corridors, the lanterns lit up, but she soon got hopelessly loss just looking for an exit or a place that had people in it.  

            "Hello?  Can someone help me?" called Fiona.  Her voice echoed, but there was no reply.  "I'm so stupid.  It looks different at night.  I wonder if they have something like the Marauders' Map.  I can't believe it."  She muttered to herself.

            She stopped when she reached a room with an open door.  It was a large room.  The largest she had seen so far.  There was a great mirror hanging on the wall.  It was too large to be a simple full length.  She saw her reflection in it.

             Her hair framed her face.  For a fleeting moment, she fooled herself into thinking that she was seeing her mother.  She bit her lip wistfully.  She wasn't her mother.  She couldn't be her.  She was too perfect.  Fiona could only see herself full of flaws.  She reached out to touch the mirror.  

            Her fingers felt the coolness of the glass.  She pulled back and found that it had become a sheet of water.  The water rippled as she pulled back.  "Uh-oh.  I don't think that's supposed to happen.  What did I do now?" she said out loud.  Somehow, she doubted that Lady Desdemona would be too happy with her if she broke something important.

            The mirror became solid again, but it wasn't reflecting anything in the room this time.  Fiona stepped back from it because she recognized it as the house she grew up in Virginia.  She gasped because the vision went into the living room.  She saw her mother at the piano playing a song.  

            Thalia stood up and walked to the kitchen to check on whether or not Fiona had something to eat as soon as school as over.  Fiona sank to her knees as she realized that her mother was wearing the outfit she wore the day she died.  The view she had was like a camera.

            Thalia went through the kitchen door.  Fiona's view was from behind.  She could see Voldemort.  He was standing in the middle of the living room.  Fiona had no idea what people meant before when they said he had a new body.  He didn't look remotely human.  Fiona felt the bile raise up her stomach.

            "Father," said Thalia, unsurprised by his presence.  "I was wondering how long it would take you to find me."

            "I am disgusted at my own daughter for living like a Muggle," he told her.  

            Thalia folded her arms over her chest.  "I like living like a Muggle," she told him.  She stood far enough from him to avoid any hitting.

            "You wouldn't have to live like this, if you weren't such a stubborn girl.  You can join me again," Voldemort offered.  

            "I would rather not," said Thalia.

            He picked up a picture of Fiona that was sitting on one of the tables in the room.  "Is she a witch?" he demanded.

            Thalia laughed.  "Like I would tell you anything about her, Father."

            "Never mind.  I can always read you, Thalia.  The child does have magic.  Otherwise, you would not have fought so hard to keep her a secret from me," he said.

            "Unlike some parents, I protect my daughter from everything," said Thalia.  There was a defiant glint in her eyes.  "I have also taught my daughter that you cannot rely on others more than yourself."

            "How wise of you," said Voldemort sarcastically.  "Considering what her father did to you both.  He's no better than your grandfather.  I never abandoned you."

            "I would have been better off if you had," said Thalia icily.

            "Yes, you left me as well.  You chose the Muggles over your own father," said Voldemort with building fury.

            "And I would do it again," said Thalia as she tilted her chin upward.  An expression that Fiona had obviously inherited from her.

            "I have been more than patient, Thalia.  Much more than many have deserved because you are my flesh and blood.  However, you have gone too far," he said as his wand flicked out.

            Thalia braced herself for what was to happen.  She seemed to expect it.  He lifted his wand upwards and sent a force that knocked her off her feet.  She quickly got out her wand to defend herself, but she didn't have enough power to it. 

            "What's happened to you?  Have you lost the ability to use your powers because you spent all this time with the Muggles?" spat Voldemort as he raised his wand.  

            Thalia was thrown against the wall with bone breaking force.  "I will give you one more chance to make the right decision," he said as he walked up to her.  He clutched his claw like hand around her throat and pinned her to the wall.

            "No," she whispered.  Not once did she utter a single spell to counter him or to protect herself.  She allowed him to do his worst.  

            Voldemort's features seemed odd for a moment as if they had softened.  He released her and pulled away from her.  She staggered forward until she reached the middle of the living room.  He pointed his wand at hers and destroyed it.  She looked at him and saw the look in his eyes.  It was a sad, almost human look.  "From this life to the next," she whispered.

            "_Avada Kedavra_," said Voldemort as he pointed his wand directly at her.  A green light emitted from it and hit Thalia on the chest.  She sank to the floor, lifeless.

            Fiona watched the terrifying scene.  Her vision blurred.  She couldn't see the last part.  Voldemort walked over to Thalia's body.  Her eyes were wide open, staring straight into his.  He closed her eyes in a strained voice, he whispered, "Goodbye, my dear Thalia."

            It took that to break Fiona.  She let out a terrifying, ear piercing scream.  At the same time, the crystal lit up.

*

            Sirius wondered where Fiona had gone.  All the other people were gathered for the gathering.  "Harry, have you see Fiona?" he asked Harry who had come in with Draco and Ryu Ran.

            "No," replied Harry.  Sirius looked at Draco, who also shook his head.

            "I'm sure she'll turn up.  This is pretty big," assured Charlie as he looked around.

            The opening ceremony was unlike anything any of the guests had seen before.  There were swirls of fire that appeared out of no where.  The swirls materialized into human beings.  "Fire magic," said Ryu.

            The air suddenly began to chill as a gusts of wind flew in from all directions.  "Air magic."  The next group were still human, but their bodies converted into water and rematerialized again.  "Water magic."

            Lady Desdemona appeared at the front of the gathering.  She raised her arms up with her palms opened.  Plants started to grow up from the ground covering the top of the open temple.  It was the best display yet.  "And earth magic," said Ryu.

            "Incredible.  They become the elements themselves," observed Mr. Weasley.  He had never learned about another way of life that was even more fascinating than the Muggles before.  

            "It is truly powerful magic," added Percy in awe.

            "Only a few children are allowed to train in Avalon.  Some are born into it like Fiona.  Other's are given the opportunity to train here," said Ryu.

            "Wait, you mean that Fiona is born into this?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

            "Yes," said Sirius gruffly as he continued to look around.  Yes, he was impressed with everything just like the other guests, but he was more concerned that he hadn't seen Fiona in a while.  Where could she have gone?

            Lady Desdemona opened her mouth to speak, but she suddenly stopped.  She didn't sense her granddaughter's presence anywhere nearby.  She looked in the crowd to see Sirius without her.

            "There's something wrong," said Severus as he watched her.  "Where is Fiona, Black?" he asked Sirius.

            "That's what I've been trying to figure out," said Sirius as he looked around.

            Suddenly, there was a flash of light that was even brighter than all the spectacles that everyone had seen.  Lady Desdemona's body began to transform into air.

            "There is something wrong," said Remus as he gestured at Lady Desdemona.

            "It came from the castle," said Harry.  "Sirius…the light—"

            "It's the same light from Hogwarts.  That's Fiona," interrupted Severus.  "Let's go."  All the guests took off running, despite urges from the others not to leave.  The other Avalonians sensed that there was a great power in the air.

            Lady Desdemona returned to her sitting room.  She landed in the balcony.  She saw Fiona laying on the floor in a fetal position.  Her eyes were wide open and her breathing was shallow.  Lady Desdemona looked at the reflection in the mirror and understood what had happened.

            She dropped the façade she kept as the Lady of the Lake.  She suddenly became a grandmother.  She walked up to Fiona and pulled the distressed child into her arms.  She wasn't even shaking.  It looked like her body had shut down.

            "Hush child," she said softly.  "Nothing will hurt you as long as I am with you."  She cradled her gently.  "I know how you feel, my child."  

            Lady Desdemona could feel the pain going through both the bodies at the same time.  She had avoided embracing her for that reason.  She could feel that part of Fiona that was missing.  She clutched her even closer.  

            She didn't care that people were coming.  Gwendolyn had joined them to help them find their way.  Sirius was the first one through the doorway.  He stopped when he saw what was happening.  He had never seen Fiona in such a state before.  She looked like she was in an of shock.  It wasn't all that he could see.  He saw that part of Lady Desdemona's left sleeve had slipped down.  He could see a mark on her upper left shoulder.

            He took a sidelong glance at Severus who was looking at the mirror.  He grabbed his left wrist.  "Black!  What the Hell are you doing?!" demanded Severus as he tried to wretch his arm back.

            "Sirius," said Harry as he looked back and forth between him and Fiona.

            "Sirius, what's wrong?" asked Remus.

            "This!" shouted Sirius as he pulled down Severus' sleeve.  The Dark Mark was practically glowing.  Severus' wretched his arm free.  "Look," he said walked up to Lady Desdemona.  "Let my daughter go."

            "Sirius, why are you so angry?" asked Harry.  "Look at her."

            "That's why I want her to get away from her.  I won't let you or her grandfather hurt her.  I don't even want to know what the Hell you did to her!" shouted Sirius.

            Lady Desdemona merely looked up at him.  "She did this to herself.  She shouldn't have touched the mirror," she whispered.  "Gwendolyn, touch the mirror.  See what she was looking at just before she trigged the crystal."

            Gwendolyn touched it.  The mirror became water than solid again.  It was the last scene.  Thalia was lying dead on the floor.  She looked like she was asleep, but there were bruises on her ivory skin.

            Sirius stepped back from the mirror.  "You see now what I am saying, Sirius.  Her water magic is strong.  It's the strongest power she has among the elements.  Do you understand?" asked Lady Desdemona.

            "Yes, I was once Voldemort's consort," she announced to the others in the room.  "Thalia will always be my daughter."  Her voice sounded softer.  She would have spoken more loudly.  She kept Fiona close to her.  

            Harry stood still.  He looked at Draco for a moment.  Neither could say a word.  "I would defy the will of Avalon myself, Sirius, to protect what I have left.  Even from you," whispered Lady Desdemona.

            No one could tell if Fiona was aware of what was going on.  She had seen how her mother died.  It was like losing her again.  It was more than her heart could take.  Sirius knelt down and placed his hand on her back.  

            "At least we can agree on one thing," said Sirius.  "But you still haven't told us what you have in store for Harry and Fiona."

            "Now is not the time think of such things," said Lady Desdemona.

            "Now that's two things we agree on," said Sirius.  Perhaps there was hope that they could compromise after all.

*

            Harry's mood didn't improve, causing his attendant to worry about him.  He was worried about Fiona.  He didn't like it.  He knew what had happened to Fiona's mother.  He had heard things in his sleep before, but he didn't dare repeat them to her.  He wanted to comfort her in some way.  

            He understood what she was going through more than anyone, even Draco.  He remembered why the Dementors bothered him so much.  He thought about how his father had told his mother to run.  His mother had begged Voldemort to take her instead and not him.  He looked across the way to see that there was no light coming from the other side.

            "Lord Harry, you must eat something," said Griffin.  He realized who he had just given an order to and quickly corrected himself, "I mean you shouldn't worry yourself, Milord."

            "What should I do then, Griffin?  Should I wait until something worse happens to her?  I have to do something for her.  I can't stand this.  It feels like it's hurting me, too." He let out a ragged sigh as he looked out again towards her quarters.  "Why did Lady Desdemona put us so far apart?"

            "The distance is only physical, Milord.  It is something that can be corrected," said Griffin wisely.  "Try to get some sleep, Lord Harry."

            Griffin made his exit, leaving Harry with an idea.  Just a physical distance.  He knew exactly where she was.  He went the door and looked around to make sure that no one could see him.  Then, he slowly opened the door and silently walked down the empty corridor.  He didn't bother with his invisibility cloak.  He somehow doubted they would able to tell he was there.  

            He continued until he got the quarters that were assigned to the Blacks.  Their name was on the door.  He gently touched the door handle, and the doors swung open to allow him to come inside.  He saw Fiona sitting in the balcony.  She was staring outside at the pixies fluttering in and out of the trees.  Her eyes were glazed over.  

            "Fiona," said Harry softly.  She looked at him.  "Where's your father?" he asked.  She gave no answer as she turned back to look at the stars in the sky.  Her crystal was sitting on the coffee table in the living room.  Harry walked forward until he reached the balcony.  It was very chilly.  "Come on, it's cold here.  You're going to get sick."  He walked up to her and touched her skin.  He noticed how cold she was.  Her lips were still pink and soft.  He resisted the urge to kiss her, but he picked her up.  Her body was limp and she didn't bother to fight him.  

            He set her down on the sofa.  "Three months," she whispered softly.

            "Since when?"

            "Since she died.  Since he murdered her.  Three months.  It's already been three months," she whispered.  

            "It will always feel like yesterday.  No matter how far you get from it.  It's always going to be there, but you have to continue.  No matter how much it hurts, you have to.  You can't live for her, but you have to live for yourself.  She would have wanted that for you," said Harry.  He looked at her.  He saw the tears gliding down her cheeks.  She gave no sobs.  He couldn't stand it.  It tore his heart to see her in that much pain.  He sat down closer to her and caught the tears in his thumb.

            "I can't believe it.  She just gave in like that," whispered Fiona.  "I thought I knew my mother, Harry.  Every time something happens, it just reminds me how little I knew her.  The only person who really knew her was herself.  I never knew her.  She just showed different sides and different masks to people.  She spent her whole life living a lie."

            "At least you know that much.  I never knew my mother.  Not the way you do," said Harry without any harshness.

            Fiona quickly wiped the tears away from her face at that moment.  "I'm sorry.  I shouldn't be sitting here and talking about this.  Not after what's happened to you.  I don't have the right to do that," she said, but a sob escaped her lips.

            "No, you have a right to feel sad.  I don't have the market cornered on that.  I've had years to not cry over what happened.  I used to when I was younger.  I used to dream that someone would take me away from the Dursleys.  I used to cry at night when I was younger.  I had nightmares, but no one cared to help me.  You're the only person I've ever met who cares about me like that.  You're the only person who makes me feel like I'm whole."

            "How can I do that if I don't feel so complete myself?  I feel like something's missing in me."

            "I would love you no matter what.  What you're doing to me is crueler than anything the rest of your family has done to me so far," he whispered.  "You pushed me away.  You don't trust me.  You trust Draco over me.  Yes, I was jealous before.  Maybe I should stop talking, too.  I'm turning this around on myself."

            "It's okay.  I've never heard you talk about yourself like that.  It's like I'm finally getting to know you," she said.  "I feel cold still."

            Harry stood up and locked his arms around her.  He could feel her skin chilling him, but he felt very warm being so close her.  He pulled her down with him onto the sofa, holding her close.  "Please just hold me," she whispered.

            "You don't need to ask," he told her.  He still wondered where Sirius had gone.  Not that he was worried about him barging in and seeing anything he shouldn't.  He was wondering why Sirius wasn't there when Fiona was in so much pain.  He held her tightly, even after she fell asleep.

            Harry stared at the crystal.  He remembered the dream he had had.  Sirius had explained what the crystal really was.  Harry pondered something.  He remembered seeing the last impressions of the people that Voldemort had recently killed when his wand locked with his.  

            He wondered if Thalia's last impression was in the wand.  Voldemort used the Killing Curse to gain more power.  Thalia's mother was the Lady of the Lake, so she would have a lot of power of her own.  The crystal was made to prevent it.  Harry came to a startling conclusion: Thalia's spirit never left this world.  It was trapped between this one and the next.

            Harry pressed his lips against Fiona's forehead.  He held on to her as she slept, until he finally closed his eyes.

*

            Sirius strolled outside for a moment.  He wanted to be alone with his thoughts.  He carried Fiona back to the suite and left her in her room.  He sighed to himself.  They were having the same feelings.  During the whole afternoon, he didn't think for a moment that Lady Desdemona was right.

            However, he was starting to doubt himself.  Was he really doing what was best for Fiona?  Thalia did a much better job at raising her by herself, than he had done in the past three months.  He wondered if he was doing the right thing by insisting that Fiona stay with him.  She was very special.  Not just to him, but to almost every single person she encountered.  He wanted his daughter to stay with him.  He didn't have anything else, but her.

            Lady Desdemona had power and a group of loyal followers.  He thought about how lonely she looked clutching Fiona.  He noticed how much the three women looked alike.  He wanted to give his daughter the one thing that Lady Desdemona and Thalia didn't have: peaceful happiness.  He wanted his daughter to be happy more than anything else, even at the expense of his own happiness.

            Sirius' parents taught him that as a father he would have to make sacrifices.  That was why he scoffed at the idea.  First off, when he was younger, he was selfish.  Second, he didn't think anyone would do such a thing for another person.  He learned how to compromise from Thalia, but now he was learning what it meant to give up something.  He couldn't bear the thought of losing his daughter.

            A ghostly figure watched him from behind.  She had left her father long enough to pay him a visit.  She watched him wistfully.  She didn't like to see him like this.  She had spent her time protecting their daughter.  It was time to give her love some solace as well.

            "She has your spirit that's why she causes so much mischief," whispered Thalia.  Sirius heard her voice and turned.  He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came.  He could see that there was a steady glowing light and that she as transparent.  She gave him a smile.  

            "Thalia…" whispered Sirius.  He reached out to touch her, but his hand felt the coolness of the air instead.

            "Why are you alone?" she asked.

            Sirius couldn't answer her.  He felt his throat constrict.  His heart seemed to stop for a moment.  "I'm not now," he managed in a harsh whisper.

            "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing his blue eyes fill with tears.  

            "I'm sorry," he whispered.  "Please forgive me.  I'm so sorry.  Please."

            Thalia gave him a smile.  "I already did a long time ago.  How could I not?  I love you.  I always will," she told him.  

            "I failed you.  And Fiona.  I couldn't protect you.  I couldn't even protect my best friends."

            "Then you have to forgive yourself."

            Sirius looked at her.  "I don't want you to live like this, my love.  I don't want you to live because I couldn't.  I don't want you to live for Fiona.  I want you to live for yourself.  I want you to forgive yourself," she whispered.

            "Don't leave me," he whispered.

            "I have always been on your side, my love," she whispered him.  "Always."  A lock of her hair hung down one of the sides of her face.  It always happened.

            "I love you," whispered Sirius.

            "I know.  I've always known.  I will love you no matter what you do," Thalia promised him.  She leaned in close to his lips.  She couldn't kiss him, but he felt the air close around him.  "I have always believed in you.  I knew that you'd love our Fiona very much.  I had no worries because I knew you'd be there for her.  I trust you."

            Sirius realized that no one else would love him as unconditionally as she.  "Thank you.  I'll do my best," he whispered.  "Thank you for giving me everything, even if I didn't give you much."

            "No.  You gave me life.  I wasn't alive until I met you.  You gave me hope.  I had nothing before I met you.  Thank you."

            She faded away.  "No, don't go!" pleaded Sirius.  

            "I can't stay.  The crystal, Sirius.  It's the key.  She's only half of what we need to stop him.  I love you," said Thalia as she faded away.  The air had returned to normal.

            "Don't go," he whispered.  He stood still for a moment, taking in everything.  He realized that  was why the crystal was so important.  He also knew what Thalia meant by other half.

            Harry.

AN: I had extreme difficulties with this chapter.  There's just so much emotion running high here.  I wrote the last scene while listening to the song, "I Will Love You" by Fisher.  It's a very sad love song.  The conversation is short, but sweet.  It's for all those people who keep asking about Thalia coming back.  Harry's about to find out something major about himself.  Fiona is learning to trust him more and more.

Yes, Fiona is aware of who Lady Desdemona is despite the cationic state she was in.  She could hear everything.  The next chapter is where they present her with her options.  You will also learn more about Lady Desdemona's past with Voldemort. 

For further details, analysis, previews, or any kind of mutterings, go to http://remyelf.livejournal.com.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. 


	33. The Willow and the Pond

Unraveled

Chapter Thirty-Three: The Willow and the Pond

            Sirius sat down on the ground as he looked upwards.  The stars looked different in Avalon than they did in the outside world.  Remus surprised him.  "Hello," he greeted.

            Sirius recovered and tried to smile, but failed.  "It's a wonderful evening, isn't it?"

            Remus nodded, but said, "I thought you'd be with Fiona.  Why aren't you with her?"

            "Because there was nothing I could do for her.  I couldn't save her mother.  I don't know if I could do what Thalia did.  That was such a drastic plan she made.  Perhaps, Lady Desdemona is right.  Maybe, she should stay in Avalon with her."

            Remus shook his head.  "Do you want my advice?  I am Fiona's godfather after all.  And I'm pretty sure that Severus and Nell would agree with what am I about say," he said solemnly.  Sirius nodded.

            "Fiona is your daughter.  You want what's best for her, but you want her to be happy, too.  I think she's wise enough to make a good decision.  You can't just give up.  I know that she loves you.  However, you have to give her everything that she needs, and that includes her grandmother.  I think that Lady Desdemona has suffered more than you have, even if she caused most of it herself.  Although, I think I know what Fiona's choice is already."

            "What do you think it is?" asked Sirius.

            "If you have to ask, then you don't know her as well as I do," he replied with a smile.  "Avalon has done a lot for you and me.  It gave you Thalia and Fiona.  It gave me the chance to live a normal life.  I can't wait until the next full moon.  I haven't looked forward to one since we were in Hogwarts running around loose with Prongs."  Remus smiled.  "And look."

            He rolled up his sleeve to show Sirius where the bite mark was on his right arm.  There was supposed to be a scar, but it had vanished.  "I didn't believe it myself until I changed clothes.  I didn't think much of it, but remember how the mists surrounded us?" he asked.  Sirius nodded.  "I felt this force that surrounded me and warm me up."

            "I'm happy for you, Remus," said Sirius with a smile.  "I didn't think it would be as simple as coming here."  

            "However, I think you owe more to Avalon than I do.  I think that Thalia would have simply asked you to do your best.  She did her best for Fiona."

            Sirius stood up.  "I suppose I should go back to the quarters.  I don't think I want to hear any thing from Lady Desdemona about abandoning my daughter in her hour of need."

            "Another thing, you should try to see things from her point of view.  You have to learn to get along with her.  You know what they say, 'When you marry someone, you marry their entire family.'"

            "Moony, Thalia's parents aren't normal people.  I have no idea how they made something as wonderful as her.  Good night." 

            Sirius walked back to the suite, leaving Remus with a smile.

*

            Sirius walked back into the suite.  He touched the knob and it the door automatically opened.  The room was dark, except for a dim blaze in the fireplace.  He noticed the two sleeping teenagers sitting in the sofa.  It was an unexpected sight for him.  

            Harry was holding Fiona tightly as they slept.  His arms were wrapped around her waist in a possessive, yet protective manner.  Fiona slept peacefully with Harry's face buried in her hair.  It would have been an adorable sight, but Fiona was only wearing a thin nightgown.  Harry was fully dressed, but this didn't easy Sirius at all.  He was holding her in a way that Sirius didn't like.

            Holding his temper, Sirius went over to the pair and gently shook Fiona until she woke up.  Fiona woke up and blinked at him.  "Daddy?" she whispered.

            "Why don't you sleep in your bed?" he asked.  Harry woke up when he heard Sirius' voice.  He felt extremely nervous because of the way Sirius was looking at him.  Sirius' ice blue eyes narrowed at him in a murderous glare.  "Harry, I think that you should get back to your quarters."

            Harry nodded.  Fiona rubbed her eyes; she was too tired to say anything.  She was feeling cold again.  Sirius walked up to her and kissed her good night.  "Go to bed."  She was too tired to argue so she made her way back to her room.

            Harry made his way to the door, but Sirius stopped him.  "Harry.  There's something I want to tell you."

            "Nothing happened.  I swear.  Where were you?  You left her alone and she needed someone with her."

            "That's not what I was about to say."

            "I love her.  And I already told her that.  Um…and I just told you right now," said Harry uncomfortably, averting his gaze away from Sirius.

            "Yes.  I've noticed.  However, I was going to tell you my terms for dating my daughter.  This just so that things won't be so strange later on.  You will be going to Hogwarts.  I'm not sure I want Fiona to go there, so I'm trying to decide what to do for her schooling.  I can, however, control her dating.  Because I'm your guardian I can control your dating as well," explained Sirius in a tone that Harry had never heard before.

            "What are you driving at?" he asked.

            "Her birthday is March 15th.  That's about six months away," replied Sirius.

            Harry still didn't understand what Sirius was trying to tell him.  "I don't understand," he whispered.

            "You can date her then, but not before.  I would rather not see anymore scenes like the one I just saw, innocent or otherwise, before then, do you understand?"

            Harry looked utterly surprised.  He gulped and nodded.  "And you do understand that even if I allow you to date her, that doesn't necessarily mean she'll agree to.  You cannot use my approval as a way to make her.  Further rules will come later on when you can date her," continued Sirius.  "I have yet to devise them."

            "I understand," said Harry with a firmer nod than before.  

            "Go to bed, Harry," said Sirius as he turned to go to sleep.  Harry stopped at the door and turned again, "Thanks Sirius."

            "Good night, Harry."

            "Good night."  The door closed behind him.  Sirius smiled to himself.  One good turn deserved another.  He wouldn't have had Thalia without the help of James and Lily.  He figured he should help out their son in something that mattered so much to him.  Sirius finally decided to go to sleep.

*

            Fiona woke up the next morning without any pain.  She remembered vaguely being held as she slept by Harry, but she couldn't remember getting back to her own bed.  She climbed out of it and set her feet on the cold floor.  She shuddered slightly.  What other mysteries will unravel themselves today, she pondered?

            She got ready for the day slowly and walked into the living room to find her father having a leisurely breakfast.  Somehow, it suited him.  For the first time, she could see that her father was a man of good breeding.  He looked up at her and stood up.  It was customary for a gentleman to stand up whenever a female entered the room. But why was he being so formal?

            "Good morning, Dad," she greeted with a smile.

            He smiled at her as she took a seat.  "Good morning, Fiona.  I'm sure you know who Lady Desdemona is, don't you?" he asked.

            "Mom's mom," replied Fiona; she was very reluctant to call her grandmother.  She remembered the way Sirius and Lady Desdemona talked to each other.  She was lucid enough to remember that much.  "I don't know if I like her.  I respect her, but I'm not sure if I like her."

            "Good assessment," said Sirius calmly, not wanting to influence her decision.  "Your grandmother thinks you should be educated here in Avalon."

            Fiona looked outside for a moment.  Breakfast was served in the balcony that morning.  She wondered where everyone else was.  It was strange to feel totally alone with her father.  Most of the time, there was someone else nearby, mostly Nell.  She remembered mornings like this with her mother.  She liked having breakfast with her father alone.

            "She used to say, 'Magic is everywhere.  You just have to know where to look.'  She used to say that all the time.  I loved fairy tales when I was little.  I used to ask if there was real magic in the world," whispered Fiona.  She took a glance at the scenery around her.  It was like sitting in one of her favorite fairy tales.  

            "I never heard her say that before, but it's true," agreed Sirius.

            "What do you want me to do, Dad?" asked Fiona.  He stared at her for a moment.  She had given him the chance to make the decision for her, but he shook his head.  He had to trust her; he had had to have more faith in her than he had in Thalia.  

            "You have to decide for yourself, but I think you should talk to your grandmother first," said Sirius.  It wasn't a suggestion.

            "Do I have to?"

            "Yes.  She's the only grandparent you really have.  Voldemort is practically a walking corpus, so he doesn't count," he replied.  His tone was firm.  

            "Okay.  Fine.  I'll meet with her.  But she'd better not say anything I don't like."

            "First of all, I know that you were raised to treat your elders with respect.  Second, she's got a lot of power.  Your grandmother is not to be trifled with," cautioned Sirius, but he did admire the little spitfire he had created.

            "I'll win through emotional blackmail," said Fiona.

            Sirius started laughing.  "Yes, you're very good at that, but I don't think that will work on your grandmother"

            Lady Desdemona watched this scene with her mirror.  She had to admire her son-in-law just a little bit for showing Fiona her options without forcing her into his side.  Lady Desdemona didn't like him much.  He was the one who had abandoned her daughter.  She was never going to forgive him for that.

            By ten in the morning, Fiona came to the quarters of Lady Desdemona, instead of the first room that they had drunk tea in.  It was too early for tea, and she had already eaten breakfast.  "Good morning, Fiona," greeted Lady Desdemona.

            "Good morning, Lady Desdemona."

            "You already know who am I.  Perhaps, you should call me something less formal," suggested Lady Desdemona.

            "What should I call you?"

            "I am your grandmother.  You may call me that."

            "I don't think so."

            Lady Desdemona smiled at her willfulness.  She decided to talk about other matters.  "Avalon is a place of great power.  As I have explained before, all power converges upon this isle.  Your grandfather would do anything to access it."

            "I'd like to know what you saw in him.  My dad isn't that horrible," said Fiona.  She knew how her grandmother felt.  She never thought that she'd meet such a woman.  She was so upper class, so was her grandfather.  "How did you become the high priestess?" she asked.

            "I sold my soul and body to the devil himself.  Your grandfather is much older than me.  I was only seventeen when your mother was born.  Your mother was twenty when you came.  I was also married to your grandfather.  I was his official consort, but I was nothing more than a vassal for his heir.  I did what I did because the high priestess at the time saw that my destiny was to bring the end of Voldemort.  None of us understood what that meant at the time.  Are you familiar with the story of the Titians in Greek Mythology?"

            "Um…I think so.  They were the gods before the ones of Olympus.  I've heard of them."

            "Do you know the story of how Zeus became the head of the gods?"

            "I can't remember it correctly, but I think it had something to do with the god, Coronus.  He consumed his children to prevent them from killing him and taking power, but his wife, Gaia, protected Zeus who was the youngest of the children.  Later on Zeus came back and conquered Coronus.  He killed him and cut his belly open to free the other children."

            "Very good.  That is what we are dealing with.  Your grandfather is like a Titian.  My earth magic happens to be the strongest in the world."

            "You're like Gaia.  Or Mother Earth," whispered Fiona.

            "Your mother still lingers like the air around us.  She's waiting for the final battle.  Only then can she leave this plane of existence completely.  You have been chosen by Avalon as our champion."

            "What?"

            "You belong to Avalon.  My family has been around since before Merlin's time.  Our family," replied Lady Desdemona.

            "Let me ask you one other question: do you regret at all what my mother had to go through?"

            Lady Desdemona sighed inwardly.  "Of course, I do.  I had to watch from here.  I saw the constant terror she was in.  All I could do was pray for her."

            "That's not good enough.  You're the most powerful witch in the world.  I can't believe you'd do this to your own family.  You can't feign ignorance."

            "Your grandfather ripped your mother from my arms just after she was born.  I think he was relieved that she was a girl.  At least, she couldn't make a bid for his power.  Eventually, he saw that she could used as tool.  The ceremony that bound your grandfather and me together had a curse attached to it.  I am bound to this isle by Avalon's will and his," said Lady Desdemona as she turned her back and pulled down the side of her dress to show the Dark Mark. 

            Fiona gasped.  It looked like it had been branded into her skin.  Her grandfather thought of her grandmother as nothing more than an animal.  She was nothing more than cattle.  "But, why am I the one that Avalon has chosen?  What kind of Goddess do you have?  She plays with her worshippers as if they were pawns."

            "I cannot explain it myself.  Only the Goddess knows what she knows," said Lady Desdemona.  

            "I won't do it.  I won't fight him," refused Fiona as she crossed her arms over her chest.  "I don't give a damn what Avalon has to say about it."

            "I suppose it would be a bad time to tell you that I would like you to have your magical education here with me.  I would rather not have you with the Merlinians," whispered Lady Desdemona.

            "Why?  Because most of me is?  I really don't care about magic.  I was raised non magic by my mother.  If she saw no need for it, then I don't.  I am being pulled into three different worlds: non magic, Merlinian, and Avalonian.  I am proud of my heritage and up bringing.  I'm just ashamed of most of my relatives, especially the ones on my mother's side."

            "So, you've made a choice, then?"

            "I would rather stay with my father because he is a great man.  No one else loves me more than he does.  I'll go with him, even if it incurs your wrath," said Fiona bravely.  "My mother raised me against the odds before.  I'm used to it."

            "I see," whispered Lady Desdemona.  She had had a feeling this would be the outcome, but she also knew that Sirius didn't have a plan.  

            "But…is there a way I could come back here?" she asked with reluctance.  She felt like she had to give something to her grandmother.  She could feel that she wasn't an evil villain like her grandfather.

            "You will always be welcome here, my child," whispered Lady Desdemona with a smile.  "There is another matter I wish to discuss."

            "What?"

            "Harry Potter."

            Fiona noticeable stiffened up in a different manner.  She remembered the conversation she had had with him last night.  She knew so much more about him now.  The very thought of him made her insides warm and bubbly.  At the same time, she felt a sort of fear.  Like the rush one got from a roller coaster just before a big drop.  "Um…yes?"

            "He loves you very much.  I've never experience that myself, but I have seen it many times.  I know that you are still deciding how you feel.  However, I must warn you that unlike most people, you and him are bound together.  It is the will of Avalon," said Lady Desdemona.

            Fiona sighed.  She couldn't believe that Avalon was so powerful as all that.  "But, I don't want to be," she whispered.  "I don't want to be bound to anyone, especially to Harry.  I want to choose on my own.  It has to be my choice, not Avalon's."

            "Good.  Fight the will of Avalon.  I'm just telling you what I know will happen.  You are two halves of a whole.  I did not say you had to fight your grandfather.  That will not be your task."

            "Then what does this have to do with Harry?  I know that everyone thinks he's destined to face off with Voldemort."

            "He is.  His sword is waiting for him to come and be claimed," Lady Desdemona informed her.

            "There's something that belongs to him here?  But, he's a Merlinian," said Fiona.  "There isn't a speck of Avalonian magic in him."

            "How do you know that?" asked Lady Desdemona musingly.

            Fiona shook her head and shrugged.  "I'm not sure.  I can just tell.  I didn't say anything to anyone else about it.  I didn't want to sound stupid."

            "You are correct.  You've always managed to surprise me.  Even as a child, you were very precocious.  There were times when you confounded your mother.  I found it most amusing." 

            "You know?" asked Fiona, amazed.

            "Yes, I remember you as a baby.  You used to smile at strangers.  You were also a trying child.  Your mother had to cover her face with a pillow in another room to prevent herself from screaming in frustration.  She always wanted to appear to be calm and in control by not yelling at you."

            "I had no idea.  She just used to scare me by not yelling like most parents.  Most of the time, I just wanted her to yell, instead she just looked disappoint.  It was worse."

            "Fiona, Harry Potter is someone who loves you deeply.  You mustn't push him away.  I have had to live with so many regrets in my life.  So, did your mother.  I don't want you to feel any regrets.  You must not do that.  I want you to live and be happy.  I want that for my granddaughter.  That is my wish."  Her voice sounded so clear.

            "I don't know how I really feel."

            "Then listen to what your heart tells you."

            Fiona couldn't say anything.  All words were lost to her at that moment.  Lady Desdemona looked as majestic as ever, but she seemed more at peace.  She cupped Fiona's chin again.  "Live without regrets," she said softly as she kissed her on the forehead.  "My sweet child."

            Meanwhile the boys were practicing their swordplay again with wooden swords.  The swords clashed again and again.  Harry blocked Draco.  Draco countered again.  They moved back and forth with the intent of defeating the other.  Ryu Ran and Professor Dumbledore watched the boys.  Harry managed to disarm Draco in a matter of minutes.  

            "Do you think he is prepared?" asked Ryu Ran to his grandfather.

            "Not yet.  He still has a lot of things to do.  Some more growing to do."

            "Time is running out.  Lady Desdemona has seen the various attacks, Grandfather.  The world as we know it is under siege.  The attacks are getting bolder.  Voldemort knows you're not there, Grandfather."

            "I suspected as much, but I need to be here for Harry.  He will require my guidance," said Professor Dumbledore.  "I have been working on this for years now, Ryu.  I have been waiting for the day when he will be ready.  He is our champion."

            Harry and Draco weren't listening to the odd conversation that they were having.  Draco picked up his sword and they began to duel again.  He was amazed at Harry's progress.  He was a natural when it came to swordplay.

            Sirius came outside with Remus and the Weasleys.  "You boys should stop doing that before someone gets hurt," said Mrs. Weasley with some concern.  

            "It's all right, Mrs. Weasley.  I won't get hurt by the Ferret," assured Harry.  He smiled at her.

            "Ferret?  Potter, I could knock you down, if I wanted to."

            "Yeah, right."

            "I don't want either of you to get hurt," said Mrs. Weasley.  She liked to mother everyone.  And everyone did include Draco Malfoy.  However, judging by the gags of her sons, she may have gone too far.

            "Hello everyone," said Fiona as she arrived with Lady Desdemona behind her.  Harry smiled again, but Draco poked him with the wooden sword from behind.  "Ow!"  He swiveled to glare at him, but he was looking at the sky.  "Bloody Ferret," muttered Harry.

            "Fiona has something to say," said Lady Desdemona.

            "Um…I've been thinking.  Okay, I'm not used to talking in front of this many people at once," stalled Fiona.  She sighed.  "Let me just say that I am not sure if I want to go back to Hogwarts, but I know that I don't want to stay in Avalon on a permanent basis with my grandmother.  I would rather stay with my father."

            Sirius betrayed a look of astonishment.  She smiled at him.  "I suppose only Black has some control over her," said Snape who had appeared just after Fiona had made her announcement.  "What happens now?"

            "We wait," said Lady Desdemona.  

*

            Much later in the afternoon, Fiona was allowed to wander around for a bit.  Lady Desdemona allowed her to do so, even though Sirius was against it.  He allowed her to go after Lady Desdemona's assurances that she was perfectly.  She wore her cloak as she went exploring by herself.  She wanted to feel out the isle for herself.

            Harry went looking for her around sundown because he was worried about her.  He was elated that she had decided to stay with Sirius.  That meant she'd be with him, too.  He remembered what Sirius had said about dating her.  The next six months were going to be devoted to him trying to win her over.  He saw her standing near the unkempt glade that they visited their first day in Avalon.  She wore a burgundy cloak that was like the one in one of his first dreams.

            "Fiona," he said softly.  She turned and looked at him.

            "Hello," said Fiona.       

            "It's almost sundown.  You don't want to be here alone at night," said Harry.

            "Thanks," she whispered with a smile.  "I was wondering about that voice you heard earlier.  I wonder where it really came from."

            "I'd rather not go looking for a voice that I only heard.  Let's go back," said Harry.

            "What's over there?" asked Fiona as she looked at the glade.

            "I don't know.  I don't think we're supposed to be there.  Look that willow blocks our way, so we shouldn't go there," replied Harry.

            "Since when have you been afraid of breaking a few rules?  And Lady Desdemona said we could go anywhere we wanted," pointed out Fiona.

            "There's nothing there," insisted Harry.  She took his hand, catching him by surprise.  "Just come with me.  I didn't want to go there alone, but I don't know where Draco went."

            The mention of Draco was enough for him to go with her.  "Let's go take a look," he said.  She was still holding his hand.  She stopped when she got to the willow.  She didn't know why, but she took Harry's hand and pressed against the tree.  "I think that this is what's talking to you.  I can see something around this tree.  It wasn't speaking to me," she explained.

            Harry froze where he was because he could hear the voice again.  It was so clear this time.  "I have been waiting for you, Milord," said the voice.  Fiona couldn't hear the voice, but she could tell that Harry did.  She kept his hand pressed up against the tree trunk.  

            The glade lit up with an eerie glow.  The light was coming from behind the tree.  Fiona dropped Harry's hand.  He closed his eyes.  There was something strange coming over him.  She didn't know what was happening to him.  What did she do to him?  "Harry?  Harry?  Snap out of it!" shouted Fiona.

            The willow tree split in half at that moment.  He walked through with Fiona following behind him.  The tree closed up again behind her.  Fiona whirled around.  How were they going to get back out?  "Harry?  Harry?  Are you okay?" she whispered frantically.  

            She finally looked around.  The glade wasn't really a glade at all.  It was a large pond.  The light was coming from the pond.  There were no other creatures in this place.  Fiona could feel the reason why.  There was something there that was extremely powerful and dangerous.  She took a hold of Harry's arm.  The fear was coursing through her veins.  "Let's get out of here.  This was a bad idea.  Harry, can you hear me?" she pleaded.  He shook her hand away.

            Harry walked forward and waded into the pond.  There were water lilies on the water.  Harry scooped one of them up in his hand.  He was performing actions that were naturally programmed into him.  He placed the water lily in front of him, allowing it to float in the water.  

            Fiona clutched her crystal tightly, wondering if she could snap him out of it.  If not, then she would have to trigger the crystal again and get help.  She wondered if she should follow him, but as soon as she walked towards the edge of the pond, something blocked her.  She cursed herself.  She had Avalon's magic in her, but she still hadn't mastered air magic to allow herself to phase through the barrier.

            Something else happened that knocked Fiona off her feet completely.  The ground started to shake.  Harry stood still in the water, trapped in the trance.  "HARRY!" screamed Fiona.  Something had emerged out of the water.  She was on the ground breathing deeply as she looked at what it was.  

            It was a great stone with a sword in it.  Fiona was on her feet again as she watched Harry.  He stood there in a daze.  His hand reached out for the handle of the sword.  The air pulsated, sending shocks that reverberated throughout the isle.  Fiona struggled against them as she moved herself forward.  "Oh my God," she gasped as Harry pulled the sword out of the stone with ease.  She walked towards the pond and this time it allowed her to pass through.

            Fiona waded in the water to him.  Harry whirled around with the sword.  It came up to her just inches away from her face.  She stood still and held her breath.

*

            Lady Desdemona knew what was happening without looking into her mirror.  The shockwaves signaled a significant release of earth magic.  That could have meant only one thing: the sword was no longer dormant.  Gwendolyn came phasing in as soon as the shockwaves had started.  Lady Desdemona held up her hand to prevent her from speaking.

            "Gather everyone together, Gwendolyn.  It's time for me to explain our plans to defeat Voldemort," ordered Lady Desdemona.

            Gwendolyn hissed a breath through her teeth because she had been meaning to say something to her.  "Milady, about your granddaughter.  You will be putting her in danger," she finally said.  

            Lady Desdemona looked at her with mild shock.  "I know that Gwendolyn.  Don't you think I know that?  I'll be damn if I have to sacrifice another one of my relatives to that monster, but we have no choice.  This is the only way.  The sword being reawakened is more dangerous," she whispered.  "But this is the will of Avalon.  I would defy it to protect my granddaughter."

            "Then why?"

            "It is not up to me.  The decision to defeat him will be theirs," whispered Lady Desdemona.  "I wanted her to stay her with me away from all of that.  I wanted to protect her, but she chose her father instead.  He cannot protect from him."

            "Then why the sword?  Why are we risking repeating what happened before?  More people could die," said Gwendolyn.

            "We do not know that for certain.  That is why water magic is unstable at times.  The future can be changed by one thing.  You are still a student, Gwendolyn.  The last time the sword was active, Camelot unwisely cut its ties with the Lady of the Lake, siding with Merlin.  Foolish beings," she explained as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, between her eyes.

            "But are you willing to gamble with the lives of those children?" asked Gwendolyn.

            "Just go and get everyone gathered," ordered Lady Desdemona again.  Gwendolyn turned on her heel and left without bowing to her.  Lady Desdemona watched the dim light in the distance.

            Gwendolyn arrived a couple of minutes later with all of the guests, except for Harry and Fiona.  Sirius was the first one to speak up, "Where is my daughter, you corrupted hag?" he demanded.  "And my godson."

            Gwendolyn gave a fearful gasp.  "Merlinian, the children are outside.  I suggest you pay better attention first before accusing me of doing anything to either of them," replied Lady Desdemona with an icy tone as she glared daggers at him.

            "Your family squabbles aside," stepped in Snape.  "Where are the children?"  Not that he actually cared about Harry.

            "They have gone to meet with Merlin," replied Lady Desdemona.

*

            Fiona didn't step back away from Harry.  He had the sword pointed directly at her face.  He was still in a trance.  She had to break it.  How was she supposed to do that?  "Harry, please stop," she whispered.  "Please."

            He couldn't hear her.  She carefully stepped away from the blade and walked up to him.  She thought about it.  Suddenly, the sword fell from his hand with a loud clunk.  His eyes were no longer glazed as he stepped back.  He gazed at the sword on the ground and then looked at Fiona.  She had a petrified look on her face as she stayed rooted to one spot.  She held up her hand to reach out for him.  "Harry…are you okay?" she whispered.

            "I don't know," he muttered.  "What's going on?"

            "You were in a trance.  I shouldn't have asked you to come with me.  I'm sorry," she whispered as she stepped forward.  "This is all my fault."

            "What is this sword doing here?"

            Fiona looked stunned.  "You don't remember.  You walked in here and walked up to the pond.  That stone," she pointed to it, "came out of the water.  The sword was in it.  You pulled it out."

            "What?!" exclaimed Harry.

            "Harry…I think that the sword's not just any sword.  It's—"

            "Don't say it," he interrupted.  "Let's put it back and get out of here.  We've done enough."

            Fiona nodded.  It was best that they got out of there, but she didn't completely agree with him.  Harry picked up the sword and waded back into the pond.  However, the willow tree parted again.  Harry stopped.

            "I see you've found your sword," said Lady Desdemona as she entered with everyone else.  She had materialized them there.  The rest of them seemed stunned at the moment.  The stars in the sky illuminated the scene.  Harry stood in the water holding the sword.  

            "This isn't my sword.  It was just here," he explained.

            "Nay, it is your sword.  Yours to wield alone," said Lady Desdemona.  

            "Excalibur," whispered Professor Dumbledore.  "The Sword of the King."  His eyes were twinkling as he looked at the stunned looks around him.  "The sword is yours Harry as part of your mother's heritage."

            "My mum's relatives were Muggles," said Harry as he shook his head.  "I'm putting it back."

            No one made a move to stop him, but Fiona suddenly spoke up, "No.  Don't put it back."

            Harry stopped.  He stood still again.  He really didn't like where this was going.  He didn't like what it all meant.  "Come, Milord," said Lady Desdemona as she swept into an elegant bow.  His hand gripped the handle tighter.  Fiona was standing in the water.  Her feet were getting numb from the cold.  "This was all your idea, so I'll go along," muttered Harry as he looked at her.  "Get your feet out of the water already."

            She nodded and waded out of the water.  Sirius came to both of them.  He looked at Harry for a moment.  He was holding the most powerful wizarding weapon ever forged.  "Harry, wrap it in this," he said as he took off his cloak.  "It's sharp."

            "Let's return to the castle so I can explain everything," said Lady Desdemona as she sent them back.

            Harry didn't unwrap the sword and no one wanted to see it.  He was extremely tense as he looked around.  

            "Now, let's all get comfortable, shall we?  This will take a lot of explaining," said Lady Desdemona.  "Harry just put the sword on the table."  She had called him by his first name because he didn't seem like he would listen otherwise.

            He gently placed it on the table.  It was a large circular one, unlike the rectangular one that they had eaten their meals on before.  "Yes, the sword is Excalibur," said Lady Desdemona.

            "Only one person could have been able to pull the sword out of the stone: it's rightful owner.  The sword was forged here by Merlin many centuries ago.  He had plans for the sword to be given only to the rightful person.  That person was Arthur Pendragon.  However, there were other factors that we never predicted.  Water magic is unreliable in those matters.  You all know the story of Camelot, so I won't go into those details, but there is something that most Merlinians don't know.  The sword was what destroyed the kingdom.  It is tied with its master, and when the High King decided he would rather die than continue, the sword did what his heart asked," said Lady Desdemona.  She looked around the room.  

            "At the core of all of us is weakness.  We are still human after all.  Everything was destroyed because of a large release of Earth Magic.  Merlin was the only one who survived.  He surrendered when Morgaine Le Faye caught up with him.  He saw the horror and the devastation.  He was using a wand to teach people how to use magic, so Avalon decided to make that into his prison.  The stone that the sword was drawn out of originally was transported here by Lady Morgaine and placed into the pond.  Merlin's wish was to be the guard for the sword until another came to claim it.  He was allowed to do so."

            "What does that have to do with me?" asked Harry.  He knew what she meant exactly, but he was hoping she'd say otherwise.

            "You are the king of the Merlinians.  That was what the sword was made for.  It isn't your Merlinian blood that grants your power; it's the blood of your mother.  Voldemort learned that a long time ago.  He murdered your grandparents and parents.  Non-magics are a threat to him because of you.  You have the power to rule not only over the Merlinians, but the non-magics as well.  You are the one destined to defeat Voldemort."

            Harry's hands clutched into fists on the table.  His face was paler.  He unrolled one of his fists and reached up and touched his scar.  He was breathing deeply.  "He is your ruler.  All you of you are to show him due respect.  Fiona, you are his equal, so it is not required from you," said Lady Desdemona.  "You must get used to this, Harry."

            Harry stood up at Lady Desdemona's last statement.  "I don't care.  I don't want to be king.  I'll fight Voldemort, but I'll do it on my own terms!" he flared.  He stormed out of the room.  Fiona looked at Draco, then at her father.  The sword sat on the table right in front of where Harry was sitting.  

            "This is a shock.  Who would have thought that Harry was the High King?  Is he the reincarnation of Arthur Pendragon?" asked Percy.

            "Nay.  Merlin said that the mistake will not be repeated.  Harry was destined from birth.  Voldemort's rise to power was the sign that the next golden age was coming.  I remember Lady Lily well.  She was a very kind woman.  Alas, she is not here to comfort her son," said Lady Desdemona.

            "You knew Lily?" asked Remus.

            "Yes.  Of course, I watched her with my mirror.  I had to protect her and keep her alive from that distance, but I couldn't.  Avalon wouldn't allow for it," she replied.  

            "Fiona, you and Harry hold the key to ending this.  The crystal is only part of the weapon.  Like Cronus, Voldemort can only be permanently sealed by someone of his own blood.  He was recreated with his father's bones and now it will take his daughter's blood to seal him.  Harry is to duel with him using Excalibur.  The wizards of the world are too disperse.  Their schools worry about sharing secrets with each other.  Excalibur is needed as a symbol to unite everyone, if not…all will be lost.  The sword has chosen its king.  You will need each other to survive," continued Lady Desdemona.

            Fiona couldn't bring herself to say anything.  "So, that's why you ordered Harry here as well?  You knew this didn't you?" Sirius said out loud as he questioned Professor Dumbledore.

            "It was important to keep him safe.  Otherwise, he should have been better prepared," replied Professor Dumbledore.

            "We had the king in our house during the summer," mumbled Percy.  "All this time."

            "Everyone please be quiet," said Fiona quietly.  

            Everyone was stunned.  "Did any of you bother to actually listen to what he said earlier?  No, I suppose not," she went on as she stood up.  "Draco, come with me."

            Draco stood up.  He didn't want to go with her, the conversation was getting interesting, but he didn't like that look on her face.  He could tell that she was pissed, so he followed her.  The last thing he wanted to do in the world was talk to Harry Potter.  "I can't believe he's supposed to be my king," he muttered.

            "I don't think it really matters.  He doesn't want to be one anyway.  I'm worried about him," said Fiona.

            "Then, why did you drag me with you?"

            "Because you have a way of getting through to me and everyone else with your delicate handling," replied Fiona sarcastically 

            "I'll do my best to agitate a response out of him for you," drawled Draco lazily with a smirk.  

            They found him standing outside by himself.  He was staring off into space.  Fiona stood still for a moment just to watch him.  "Oh Merlin, help us.  Our king is a moron," said Draco out loud, eliciting a response from Harry.  

            "You…" started Harry.  

            "Draco, don't say that," snapped Fiona as she glared at him.

            "Hey, I'm just saying what most of the world will say.  He's fifteen years old.  We're screwed," continued Draco.

            "Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry in a threatening tone.

            "As you wish, Milord," said Draco as he swept into an elegant bow.  Harry felt like he was thrown for a loop.  Something inside him didn't like the thought of anyone doing that, especially Malfoy.  

            "Stop that!" shouted Harry.  

            "What's wrong?  You'd better get used to it, Potter," said Draco.

            "Both of you, just stop.  Sheesh, why do you have to aggravate him like that Draco?  And Harry, why don't you just get used to Draco?  His attitude is part of his charm," said Fiona.  "Harry, why are you so angry?"

            Harry couldn't answer her because he had no idea why he was so angry.  He had spent a lot of time in the wizarding world trying to get people to stop staring at him just because he was Harry Potter.  He looked straight at Fiona.  He could see himself in her eyes.  It was the only time he could see who he really was.  Everything else around him ceased to exist, even Draco.

            He remembered that Draco had said he wasn't good enough for her.  He needed her by his side, even if he wasn't a king.  He reached out for her and grabbed on.  "Hey!  Potter, what the Hell are you doing?!" exclaimed Draco.

            Fiona didn't say anything.  He'd held her when she needed someone to hold her.  Now he needed something to hold on to, so she allowed him to do so.  The world felt like it was enclosing upon them, ready to consume them.

AN: Took very long to write this chapter.  Due in part to my sheer laziness.  ^^  And lots of other lovely distractions other than school.  This chapter opens up towards the next arch.  Making this probably the shortest arc.

Disclaimer: Nope.  Nan-uh.  Iie.  No.  I don't know Harry Potter.  


	34. The Boy Who Would Be King

Unraveled

Chapter Thirty-four: The Boy Who Would Be King

            "Remember what James said when Harry was born?" asked Remus out loud.  The meeting had concluded, and he and Sirius were walking around outside.  

            "Yeah.  He said that Harry was bound for greatness.  Lily told him he was being presumptuous.  Prongs was only saying that because Harry was his son," answered Sirius with a laugh.  "I thought so, too, at the time.  I mean how can you tell if an infant is bound for greatness? Actually, if I was around when Fiona was born, I would have probably made the same prediction for her."

            "Both of you, proud papas.  I never thought I'd ever see that.  You guys were pretty self-centered," said Remus with a laugh.

            Sirius joined in his laughter.  "Thalia used to say that about me.  I am really surprised at this turn of events.  Do you realize what this means?"

            Remus nodded, "Harry is the king of all Merlinian wizards.  That includes us.  No wonder Voldemort wanted him dead.  He was trying to kill Harry before he could get the sword.  James and Lily just got in his way.  So, did Thalia.  He wants the children because they're threats to his power."

            "My mother-in-law is a pain in the ass," said Sirius out loud.  "I don't see where Thalia got her sweet disposition from.  I feel like I'm warring with my in-laws.  Actually, with Voldemort, I really am warring with him, but with Lady Desdemona…she just gets on my nerves.  That woman is impossible."

            "She can also smite you with lightning if she sees fit, Sirius," laughed Remus.  "She's not so bad.  I think Voldemort has done a lot of damage to her."

            Sirius ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.  "Voldemort has done a lot of damage to his own family.  I refuse to let him ruin mine anymore.  Now, where did the kids go?"

            "Fiona dragged Draco out of the room, so I think they went to go look for Harry," replied Remus.

            "The Boy Who Lived," whispered Sirius.  "I suppose that title is going to change.  He wasn't too happy with it.  I think he was trying to put the sword back."

            "Where is the sword?" asked Remus.

            "I think Bill, Charlie, and Percy are putting it in safe keeping until we return to Hogwarts."

            "The attacks have begun.  They started as soon as Professor Dumbledore left.  Lady Desdemona is right.  Everyone needs to band together.  Voldemort is taking out heads of states.  I wonder if the French ministry is even back in order after the assassination of their Minister of Magic."

            "They waited for Dumbledore to leave.  Cowards.  The Aurors should be able to handle some of it.  But, I doubt it."

            "Why didn't you just go back?"

            Sirius gave a hollow laugh.  "I never really liked being an Auror anyway.  I only became one because my parents and Alex were.  I just wanted to ride my motorcycle and go to parties.  I did my job very well, but there are better ways to fight Voldemort and the Death Eaters.  My daughter chose me, Remus, over her grandmother.  I have to be there for her.  I also have to be there for Harry.  He needs guidance.  Regardless of how he feels, he's our king."

            "Lady Desdemona said that both of them are needed.  They are halves that are joined together.  Thalia's crystal and Excalibur are needed to defeat Voldemort.  The only people that can use those weapons are Fiona and Harry.  I don't know if they're up for it."  

            "They're not,' said Sirius grimly.  "However, we must have some faith.  There are greater powers at work." 

*

            Harry, Fiona, and Draco were sitting together outside star gazing.  Fiona sat between the boys to keep them from killing each other.  They kept glaring at each other from time to time.  "This is getting really boring, guys.  Why not just try to get along?  We're all on the same side," said Fiona with a sigh.

            "Just because you're the king doesn't make you worthy of her," said Draco out loud, completely forgetting that Fiona still hadn't a clue as to why the boys had gotten into that fist fight earlier.

            "Shut up, Ferret," ordered Harry.

            "By order of the king," drawled Draco mockingly.

            "Um…I've been meaning to ask.  Why do you and everyone else in Gryffindor call Draco a ferret?" asked Fiona.  

            Harry started laughing.  "Didn't he tell you?  Okay, last year, someone who was posing as our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor turned Draco into a white ferret.  Then, he made him bounce like a Bludger up and down the hallway.  It was hilarious."

            Draco was red in the face as his face twisted into a scowl.  "Are you trying to get yourself killed, Potter?" he said in a snarl.  Fiona was giggling.  "And what kind of best friend are you?!"

            She couldn't control herself and continued to laugh.  Harry joined her.  Sirius and Remus heard the laughter.  It was strange considering the tension that hung in the air.  They came and saw what was so funny.  They looked back and forth between the laughing pair and Draco.

            "Stop that!" shouted Draco angrily.

            Fiona finally recovered herself.  "I'm sorry, Ferret."

            "Oh yeah, Fiona Fish?"

            "Don't start that!"

            "What are you talking about?" asked Harry.

            "Stay out of this," said Fiona.

            "Why not tell him that?" asked Draco.

            "Tell me what?" asked Harry.

            Sirius started laughing.  "This is very interesting.  I never thought I'd see anything like this.  You three look like friends," he observed.

            "Friends?  With Potter?!  You're kidding!" exclaimed Draco in horror.  "I don't give a damn if he's king."

            "Thanks," said Harry sincerely.  "You really shouldn't."  His good mood had returned.  He refused to look at Remus or Sirius.

            "Harry, we'll be going back to Hogwarts by the day after next," said Remus bracingly.  "What would you like us to do?"

            "Nothing.  Don't say anything," he responded.  "I never asked for this."

            "You haven't got much of a choice, Potter.  For good or ill, you are our king," said Draco calmly.

            "All I ever wanted to be was captain of the Quidditch team, not king," declared Harry.

            "Oh, yeah.  You're the only one in existence who's being forced into things you know you can't handle," said Fiona sarcastically as she folded her arms around her chest.  "Welcome to the 'Real World.'  You will always be forced to things you don't want to do.  That's life.  Life's isn't necessarily unfair.  It's just degrees of fairness.  And, Harry, you've got a better degree of fairness than most of us."  

            Harry stood stunned for a moment.  "Most people spend half their lives trying to achieve the kind of status you were just given.  Or rather born into.  Most people our age can't even imagine having the power to change the world.  You could change the world for the better.  Ever thought of that?" she continued.

            Fiona walked off.  "I'm going to bed.  I'm tired," she announced.

            "I have to do some mediation, so I'm off," said Draco as he left.

            "Every king needs his queen to put him in his place every once and in a while," said Remus out loud.  Sirius glared at him before looking at Harry.

            "We are here to help you.  I know I haven't been around much lately.  I'm sorry," said Sirius.

            "It's okay.  You're her father.  Besides, what she said was right.  We're stuck together," said Harry softly as he went off for bed.  

            Harry knew that the world treated him differently because of his scar.  Now, he had an invisible crown on his head.  The sword was returned to his room with Griffin guarding it.

            "Milord," he said giving Harry a brief bow.

            "I'm going to sleep.  It's been a long day," said Harry.

*

            The next morning the Lady of the Lake arranged to meet with Harry and Fiona without anyone else present.  She had to tell them the importance of their bond.  Instead of showing up early, she allowed them to come in before her, so they could rally each other's support.

            "What do you think she wants?" asked Harry.

            "I'm not sure," replied Fiona.

            "She's your grandmother."

            "Just because I have her DNA doesn't mean, I know what she's thinking."

            "Can't you use your Avalonian magic?"

            "Even if I knew how, I couldn't do it.  She's the Lady of the Lake."

            "Fiona, have you thought about—"

            Harry was interrupted by Lady Desdemona's arrival.  She studied the young pair carefully before taking her seat.  

            "I will not stall much longer, children.  The reason why I summoned you both today morning is to inform you of what you are meant to do.  You are the only people who can stop Voldemort.  Avalon has chosen two children.  One Avalonian, another Merlinian.  Avalon does not grant its children the power to kill, but it will grant you, Fiona, the power to seal Voldemort."

            "How do I come in?" asked Harry.

            "Before Voldemort can be sealed, he must be weakened.  You will have to fight him, but you cannot completely kill him.  You haven't been able to do that.  You cannot kill what is already dead," said Lady Desdemona.  "His new body is stronger than his old one.  You won't be able to kill him."

            "But, what about Excalibur?" asked Fiona.  "And how am I supposed to seal him?  Why me?"

            "Excalibur will give Harry enough power to stop him, but the crystal is the only thing that will seal him.  You mother's blood will do it," said Lady Desdemona.

            "Great.  This is impossible," muttered Harry.  "Let me get this straight.  That's it.  That's all it will take.  Let me ask a question: how are we supposed to get close enough to Voldemort to do this?"

            "That's up to the Merlinians.  Avalon has done its part," said Lady Desdemona.

            "Great," said Harry as he stood up.  "Did it ever occur to Avalon that we're not ready for it?  We're too young and we could die."

            Lady Desdemona looked him straight in his emerald eyes.  "I do not have the power to change the will of Avalon.  I can only defy it.  However, do you really want Voldemort to gain more power in the time that you need to be ready?  If Avalon and the Goddess know you're ready, then you are.  You must have some faith."

            "I agree with Harry," said Fiona quietly.  "This sounds like a suicide mission."

            "That is why there are two of you.  You must support each other.  Avalon has bound you together as two parts of a whole.  You are meant to be together," Lady Desdemona informed her.  Fiona felt her cheeks flush as she quickly looked away from them.

            Harry sat there mildly stunned.  "I see.  So, this is a suicide pact then," he said jokingly.

            "That's not funny!" exclaimed Fiona as she turned to look at him.  Her cheeks were flushed, so he smiled at her.  "Stupid."

            "Now, children.  I know that your grandfather, Fiona, had his choice for you," said Lady Desdemona.

            "What does that mean?" asked Fiona, alarmed.

            "Draco Malfoy was chosen to be your husband by your grandfather previously.  However, the engagement is off because of his father's death.  He has chosen to study Avalonian magic rather than return to Hogwarts," answered Lady Desdemona.

            "What?  I didn't know any of that.  Why didn't he tell me?  Did you know about this?" Fiona asked Harry the last question.

            He nodded.  "I knew about the first part, but not the second part," he said.

            "And let me guess, he's your choice," she said as she turned her attention back to Lady Desdemona.  Fiona jerked her thumb at Harry when she referred to him.  "I can make my own decisions.  I'm too young to make decisions like theses."

            "Too late.  Avalon has decided, not I," said Lady Desdemona as she stood up.  "Today you will return to Hogwarts.  The battles have begun.  Time is slipping."

            Harry and Fiona stood up at the same time.  They waited for Lady Desdemona to walk in front of them before walking a little behind her.  Fiona refused to look at Harry.  Part of him felt about what Lady Desdemona had said about him and Fiona, but another part of him was dreading the upcoming battle they had.  He didn't want Fiona to get hurt.  How could Lady Desdemona even think of putting her into any danger?

            He could feel the fear coming from her.  She was scared twice over.  She was frightened of him getting to close.  She was also scared of Voldemort.

            "Good morning everyone.  This is the last day of negotiations.  The high king has claimed his sword.  Avalon has given its blessing for all of you to move forward.  One to fight and one to seal.  The rest of you will have to find a way to get to Voldemort.  It is a war," said Lady Desdemona.

            Professor Dumbledore made eye contact with her and nodded.  "May the power of the Goddess protect you all," she continued solemn.  "Pardon me while I leave to mediate.  I will see you off later."

            Draco came up to Harry and Fiona.  "So, Potter, are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?  As if you weren't popular enough," he said.

            "When were you going to tell me that you were engaged to me?" asked Fiona suddenly, causing everyone to stop for a moment.

            Draco froze for a moment.  "There was no point.  I had no intention of marrying you.  It doesn't matter anymore.  My father's dead, so is the engagement."

            "Okay.  Fine.  When were you going to tell me that you were going to go to school here?" she asked.

            He sighed.  "I didn't think it really mattered.  Don't get upset."

            "I'm not upset.  I'm pissed off!  You didn't bother to talk to me first.  Some best friend you are."

            He looked stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered.  "I don't have to plan my life around you.  This a good chance for me and I'm taking it."  He had discussed this previously with Professor Dumbledore, Lady Desdemona, and Sensei Ran.

            Fiona held up her fist for a brief moment.  It was so tempting to hit him.  She probably would have, if Harry hadn't managed to stop her.  He grabbed her from behind and pulled her from Draco.  "Don't do this in front of everyone," he whispered in her ear.

            "Let me go, Harry," said Fiona warningly.

            "No, not until you calm down," said Harry firmly.

            Sirius had had enough, so he said, "Let's just get going.  We're wasting time.  You can talk about this later when we get back to Hogwarts."

            The tension eased from Fiona, so Harry released her.  "Fine.  Let's get going," he agreed.

            "Any other orders, Milord?" asked Percy.

            Harry looked at him like his head had exploded.  "Drop it.  We're not telling anyone about the sword.  Nothing.  That's what I want," he said.

            "Wait…you want us to not say anything?  Do you realize how long the wizarding world's been waiting for the next Camelot?" asked Bill.

            "Camelot?  Was that the kingdom that was destroyed before?" asked Harry out loud as he whirled to face Sensei Ran.

            "Yes.  However, your kingdom is actually an empire that spans around the world.  You are the high king to all Merlinian wizards," he replied.

            His jaw clutched as he looked around.  The Weasleys had been treating him very differently since they found out.  He looked at Sirius and Remus.  Even they were treating him differently.  Professor Snape watched him with his black eyes.  "Do not expect me to go easy on you in class, Milord.  You will still be expected to do well.  In fact, I expect you to do better," he said as if he had read Harry's thoughts.  "We cannot have a king who cannot brew basic potions correctly."

            "Thank you," whispered Harry.  "It's up to the rest of you.  You can say it.  Or not.  I don't bloody care."

            Fiona and Draco glanced at each other briefly.  "Fine, I'll do it.  I'll call you Potter like I always do.  Besides, I don't want to call you anything else.  Let alone 'Your Highness,'" said Draco.  "But I must say, you won't be able to keep this a secret for very long.  There will be people out there who would want to join your court.  Your round table."

            "There will be no round table.  No second Camelot.  I won't be king," said Harry.  "I won't."

            No one else in the world could make him do it.  "There has to be another way.  Something that doesn't put us in any more danger than we have to be.  I'm supposed to face off with Voldemort alone.  Just me."  He didn't want all the glory.  Maybe, he was meant to die the first time.  He couldn't bear the thought of Fiona being pulled into it.  Voldemort could destroy her.  He couldn't stand the thought of losing something else to him.  He loved her.

            "It's my choice.  Not Avalon's.  Not my family's.  Or yours.  It's mine," said Fiona solemnly.  "He can't win this time.  No one else should be as hurt as us, Harry.  No one.  We have to stop him, but we can't do it separately."

            Her voice fell silent.  Sirius could see how afraid she was.  Her courage had to hold on, but it was wavering.  The three children did not speak to each other as they all said good bye to Avalon.  A few hours later, the raft was set to go with the trunks loaded on.  Harry's sword was the last thing brought on board.

            Lady Desdemona came to see them off some hours later.  She nodded curtly at Sirius, which was as good as it was going to get.  At least, she acknowledged his existence.  She went to Fiona and kissed her on the forehead.  "Remember what I have told you, my child.  Live your life without regret," she told her.

            Fiona embraced her.  She wanted her mother, but her grandmother would do.  Lady Desdemona wrapped her arms around her.  "I'll miss you," said Fiona.

            "You are always welcome to this isle, my child.  Always.  You are my heart," whispered Lady Desdemona as she released her.

            "Thank you.  Bye," said Fiona as she reluctantly got on the raft with her father's assistance.  Sirius gave her a kiss on her cheek.  

            "Thanks, Dad," she whispered.

            "Sir Ran, let her part the mists," instructed Lady Desdemona.

            Ryu nodded as he turned to face her.  "Are you ready?" he asked.

            "Um…how do I do that?" asked Fiona.

            "It's a combination of air and water magic.  Mostly air.  Remember what I told you about illusionary magic.  It works about the same way.  Just concentrate," said Sensei Ran gently.

            Fiona closed her eyes.  Draco steered the boat, wondering if she could really do it.  Everyone on the raft seemed to hold their breath.  She was aware of them watching her.  She took a deep breath.

            Suddenly, she could hear thoughts going through her head.  She was using her water magic too much.  She could hear the thoughts of the people on the raft.  One voice managed to cut through.  "Focus.  Use more air magic."  It was Ryu Ran.  "Come on.  You can do it.  Focus."

            Fiona focused again.  She hoped that she could do this.  She did the same motions as Sensei Ran before.  She pulled her hands apart and the mists began to lift.  She had to concentrate on where they were going.  _Back to the lake in Hogwarts.  Please.  Back to the lake.  Hogwarts,_ she thought.

            She parted her hands and the mists cleared.  She hoped that they were back at the lake.  She looked around and saw the castle's towers and smiled.  "We made it," said Mr. Weasley.  "Excellent, Miss Black."

            "Thanks," said Fiona as she smiled.  "I can't believe I did it."

            "It seems a bit quiet," said Professor Snape as he looked around.  "Too quiet."

            Ryu looked around, trying to sense if anything was wrong.  The school felt strange.  There were less people around.  He looked at his grandfather briefly.  "I think we'd better get to shore in a hurry," he said as he waved his arms.  

            Everyone found themselves back on the bank of the lake along with their possessions.  Harry's sword was in his trunk, so he had to be careful.  "_Wingardium Leviosa,_" he said as he pointed his wand at his trunk.  It started floating.  He didn't want anyone else carrying his trunk.

            "Where is everyone?" asked Mr. Weasley.

            "Inside," said Professor Dumbledore as he gestured for everyone to keep walking.  There was a chill in the air.  

            They entered the Great Hall to find that it was empty.  "I don't like this," said Sirius.  "It's like we're walking into a trap."

            "It is good to see you again, Professor Dumbledore," said a great man, who was not nearly as tall as Hagrid, as he entered the room.

            "Rufus?  Rufus Chambers.  It's good to see you again," said Professor Dumbledore.  The rest of the group had no idea who this person was.

            "What's going on?" demanded Professor Snape.  He was looking around carefully.  He didn't want anything happening to his goddaughter.  

            "This is Rufus Chambers a member of the Illuminati.  What brings you to the castle?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

            "I came because of the attacks.  Many of the parents sent owls demanding that their children be returned immediately.  I came to assist Professor McGonagall in your absence.  You've been gone for weeks," said Rufus.

            "What?  But, it's been days," said Fiona.

            "Time runs differently in Avalon," explained Ryu.  

            "I also came because I had a vision.  A vision of Excalibur's return.  I pray you, tell me what has happened?" asked Rufus.  He looked at the other people.  Harry was trying his best not to say anything.  However, Rufus' eyes fell on Harry's scar.  "Ah, Harry Potter.  It is an honor to meet you."  He swept into a graceful bow.

            Harry felt his cheeks flush for a moment.  "You don't have to do that," he snapped.  

            "Harry, be nice," said Sirius.

            "And who is this bonny lass?" inquired Rufus as he turned his attention to Fiona.

            "This is my daughter, Fiona," said Sirius as she gave a brief nod, while staying close to her father.

            "Fiona.  It's a lovely name."

            "Thank you," said Fiona.  

            "This young man must be Draco Malfoy.  I can't say I'm not celebrating what happened to your father, but it is still a pleasure to meet you," said Rufus as he held out a hand to shake Draco's.

            Draco shook hands with him.  "Likewise, I'm sure."

            "And you must be the Weasleys, I've been talking to your boys lately," said Rufus as he spoke to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  

            "Where are the other children?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

            "Classes have been moved to the common rooms of the class because there are so few of them," Rufus informed him.

            "Then, let's go to Gryffindor Tower," said Harry.  "I have to put my trunk down."

            "Can Draco come along?" asked Fiona; she still needed to talk to him about what had happened in Avalon.

            "The Slytherin Dungeons are pretty much empty.  Their parents were the first ones to owl for them.  He will be the only student there," said Rufus.

            "He will be safe enough then.  Let's go Draco," said Professor Snape.  

            "I'll talk to you later, Fin," said Draco over his shoulder as he walked off.

            "Come on," said Harry as he walked up to Fiona.  Sirius was the one handling her luggage.  She followed him.  Harry followed her.

            The Weasleys and Professor Lupin walked with them.  Professor Dumbledore and Ryu Ran went off to discuss matters more with Rufus.  The castle was eerily quiet as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

            "Password?" she asked.

            "Lionheart," said Harry.  He entered first closely followed by everyone else.

            The portrait swung open without hesitation.  Professor McGonagall stopped her lecture immediately when they entered the common room.  Gryffindor only had a handful of students, but still more than the rest of the houses.

            "Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall.

            "Harry!" exclaimed Ron and Hermione.

            "Hello everyone," managed Harry with some cheer.  It was good to be home.  

            "How was your trip, Harry?" asked Neville.

            "Fine.  Excuse me, I have to put my trunk back upstairs," he responded as he steered his trunk towards the staircase.

            The only students that remained in Hogwarts were the Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and a few other students.  There was under two dozen students left in Gryffindor.

            "It was a mess.  The attacks kept coming.  People were afraid with Dumbledore gone.  Some parents actually came to Hogwarts to get their children," explained Professor McGonagall.

            "Are you all right, Mum?" asked Fred.

            "I'm fine.  It was a once in a lifetime trip," answered Mrs. Weasley.

            "Where did you guys go?" asked Ron.

            "Avalon," answered Bill.

            There came a stunned silence around the room.  Neville broke it when he knocked his books over.  "A-Avalon," stammered Hermione.  "The _Avalon_?"  Her voice sounded high.

            The portrait swung open again just as she was done speaking.  Nell came in.  "Fiona, I heard you were back.  It's great to see you," she said as she walked up to Fiona.

            They embraced briefly.  "Are you all right, Fin?" she asked.

            "Not really.  I met my grandmother," replied Fiona.

            "Your grandmother?" asked Nell.  She looked behind her to make eye contact with Sirius.

            "Yes, her grandmother.  Thalia's mother.  And she hates me," said Sirius wryly with a shrug.

            "Dad, she doesn't hate you," corrected Fiona.  "She just doesn't like you."

            "What's the difference?"

            "Um…I'm not sure.  But hate is a strong word."

            "Really?  You went to Avalon?" interrupted Ron.

            Nell betrayed a look of surprise.  "Looks like we've got one hell of a story to hear," she mused.

            "There's no point in continuing the lesson right now.  Explain yourselves," instructed Professor McGonagall.

            The explanation of the wonders of Avalon took more than an hour.  During that time, Fiona slipped away to go and check up on Harry.  He was sitting alone looking out the window.  He looked strained.

            "Harry," said Fiona.

            "What are you doing in here?  You're not supposed to be here.  This is the boys' dorm," said Harry as he looked at her.  The window was misted over, but light managed to filter into the room.  She could almost hear his heartbeat as she walked forward.

            "I'm a Black.  I don't follow the rules unless I want to.  They're trying to explain everything.  I just wanted a moment's peace before they find out everything.  Where's your sword?" she asked.

            "In my trunk," replied Harry.  "I didn't bother to unpack it."

            "Harry, you can't run from what you are.  I've tried it.  I always get pulled back to where I belong."

            "It really is my fault that my parents died."

            She shook her head furiously.  She finally sat down on his bed.  "How could you love me?" she whispered.

            "I already told you.  You make me feel whole."

            "Can it really be as simple as that, Harry?"

            "I can't force you to love me, Fiona.  You are my equal.  I can't command you to love me, even if I am the king.  I wouldn't do that.  Otherwise, how would I ever really know?"

            "Are you uncertain about being the high king?"

            "Of course, I am.  I'm fifteen years old.  How can I possibly rule over people who are older than me?  I never got training for it.  I was raised by people who would sooner see me dead than as their superior."

            "Is there anything you think is certain, Harry?"

            "You," he whispered.  "Just you.  I know that I love you.  That is the only thing I know for certain.  I won't let anything happen to you.  You cannot fight Voldemort.  You could die.  I would rather go alone."

            "No.  I am your equal.  That makes me your partner.  Remember what my grandmother said, we are tied together by fate.  I'll stay by your side."

            They sat a few feet away from each other.  They silently drew on each other's strength.  Fiona slowly realized that Harry had always had an undercurrent of great power.  His magic was stronger than hers.  She only seemed stronger because of the crystal.  That was her mother's powers.  The powers of a full grown witch who was trained in the dark arts.

            Neither of them knew that the sword was kept a secret and so was Harry's regal status.  Fiona's secrets however were out.  Sirius thought it was best to explain her grandmother.  Professor McGonagall started passing around the common room.

            "What about Harry?  He doesn't seem all right," said Ron.  "Of course, that's really relative these days."

            "He's just tired," answered Sirius.  "Hermione, would you mind getting Fiona for me?"  He thought that she had gone to the girls' dorms.

            "No problem," said Hermione as she stood up to go and look for Fiona.  Just then, the door to the boys dorm opened.  "Why are you coming out of there?" Hermione asked Fiona as she emerged.

            "Harry's not feeling well," she replied.

            "What's wrong with him?" asked Ron.  "We should go and get Madame Pomfrey."

            "I'll go and check on him," volunteered Nell.

            "No, leave him be.  Fiona, come here, baby," said Sirius as he gestured for her to come to him.  

            "Why?"

            "I'm not mad."

            "You don't sound it."

            "Come here," said Sirius in a firmer tone.  He really didn't want to yell in front of everyone, but she was really trying his patience.

            "Sirius, calm down," murmured Remus.

            "Please come here."

            "No."

            "Fiona Lily Black."

            "Okay, okay.  Why do you people insist on using my whole name when you're mad?" she asked as she walked over to him.

            "Looks like the only way you're going to behave, is if you stay by my side," said Sirius.

            Remus snickered.  Sirius glared at him.  "Got something to say, Remus?"

            "Yes.  You telling someone to behave is very funny.  I never thought I'd see the day Sirius Black makes someone follow the rules," laughed Remus.

            Professor McGonagall decided to put her two cents in, "I also find it amusing, considering the circumstances.  Along with James Potter, you disrupted my class numerous times.  Not to mention all the other things I never found out about."

            Fiona gave her father a funny look as she crossed her arms over her chest.  "Hypocrit."

            "Don't do as I did.  Do as I say," Sirius.

            "Don't you mean: 'Do as I say, not what I said?'" asked Fiona.

            "Never mind.  Will you two stop undermining my authority?" he said to Professor McGonagall and Remus.  "Come with me, Fiona."

            "I don't want to," said Fiona defiantly.  "But, I'll come along.  I don't like that vein that's sticking out of your neck."

            _Wonderful.  I've turned into my father.  I knew there was another reason why I didn't want children before,_ thought Sirius wryly.  "Isn't she cute?" he asked out loud with a laugh.

            "Adorable," agreed Nell with a wry smile.

            "You'll be staying at the faculty quarters with me," said Sirius.  He didn't think it was a good idea to have Fiona and Harry in the same place without him present.  Not that he didn't trust them.

            "I still need to talk to Draco," said Fiona.

            "Is it really a problem that he studies in Avalon?" asked Ron out loud.

            "It's a great opportunity.  Besides, he hasn't got a home to go to anymore," pointed out Hermione.

            Fiona was mildly stunned for a moment.  She hadn't thought of that.  She was only thinking about losing her best friend.  She didn't bother to stop and think that perhaps it was a hard decision for him to make.  She bit her lip.

            "Come on, Fiona," said Sirius.  "Let's get some rest."

            Everyone split up for the rest of the day.  Harry was still looking out the window when Ron came in.  "Did anything happen up here with Fiona?" he asked.  His eyes were practically dancing with mischief, but he stopped when he saw how serious Harry was.

            "What are you thinking about?" asked Ron.  "Did something happen in Avalon, Harry?"

            "Yes.  You've gotten used to me, right Ron?"

            "I have no idea what you're talking about."

            "You've gotten used to me as 'The Boy Who Lived,' haven't you?"

            Ron nodded as his brow furrowed.  "Of course, I got over it our first year.  Although, there are times where you still surprise me, even with all the faith I have in you."

            "What if I were something else?  Something no one suspected."

            "You're my best friend.  I know all I really need to know about you, Harry.  What's this all about?"

            Harry decided to change the subject.  "Fiona's grandmother is a little scary, but I think she liked me over Sirius."

            "The Lady of the Lake.  Wow.  You really went to Avalon and you met her.  Did you get to see Merlin's Willow?" asked Ron.

            Harry nodded, but he didn't like where this conversation was going.  "What happened to you, Harry?"

            "I don't know.  One moment, I thought I knew who I was.  The next, I don't know.  Everything is different now.  Everything will change," said Harry.  "Did they tell you about what Fiona and I have to do?"

            "Vaguely.  Fiona's part was explained thoroughly, but my mum said you'd explain when you felt like it."

            "I told her I loved her," whispered Harry.  He would rather talk about that than about the sword.  Ron looked surprised.

            "Don't you think that's a little sudden?  I mean, Harry, you were only dreaming about her for a couple of weeks.  Don't tell me you fell in love with her before you met her?  Oh Merlin, what did her father say?"

            "He told me to wait until March 15th before asking her out," replied Harry.  "But, she's not budging.  I've got a few months to win her over."

            "Harry, you've messed up more than once.  Let's see: you got into more than one fight with her best friend, you pushed her, and…say, what else did you do to her?"  Ron eyed him suspiciously.  He looked him straight in the eye.  "You're not being shy, are you?  What did she say when you told her?"

            "A lot of stuff.  To sum it up, she didn't really say no, but she didn't say anything else either," replied Harry.

            "I can't believe you did that.  It took me five years to sort out my feelings and to tell Hermione how I felt," said Ron as he rubbed his temple.  "Do you want me to help you out?"

            "What could you do?"

            "Well, for one thing, I could tell you not to push her."

            "I already knew that.  We just talked about it.  I think I'll go out for a walk," said Harry.

            "Out there.  Harry, it looks like it's going to rain," said Ron as he looked out the window.

            "It's fine," said Harry.  He stood up.  He needed to go outside for a while.  He needed the fresh air.  He had plenty to think about.  His head could feel the weight of an invisible crown.  His heart felt heavy because of Fiona.

            Ron made no move to stop him.  The common room was empty as he pulled his cloak around him.  He wished that Hagrid was there, but he was away with Madame Maxime to meet with the giants.  Harry could have used his guidance right about now.  

            The mists around the castle made everything damp, including his hair.  His cloak was slowly getting moist as well.  He pulled his cloak closer to his body.  He could see his breath in the air when he breathed.  

            "I thought you'd be out here," said Fiona as she snuck up on him.  He whirled around with a look of surprise.  "I told my father I forgot something in the common room.  Ron said you went out for a walk."

            "What are you doing out here?" asked Harry.  

            "I don't know.  I just found myself looking for you," she replied.  "I'm not sure how I feel, Harry.  There's too much going on right now.  I can't think straight."

            Harry looked at her.  "You're the only person who really sees me, Fiona," he whispered.  "Do you want me to be king?  I would do it for you."

            Fiona walked up to him.  For the first time, she came to him.  She placed her hand on his cheek.  The mist was dampening her hair.  "I can't decide that for you, Harry.  It's your decision."

            "I will stay by your side.  I already told you that.  I have faith in you, but it's not enough if you don't have faith in yourself," she continued.

            Harry reached for her hand, which she allowed him to take.  The hand she had on his cheek slipped down.  The mists concealed their surroundings.  It was like being lost in the clouds.  Her hand moved to the front of his cloak, she pulled him towards her.  He looked surprised at the moment.

            She let go of his hand and with both her hands she touched his face.  She took off his glasses.  "I was wondering how you looked without your glass," she whispered.

            "I can still see you," he whispered.  He could see her clearly.  She pushed her feet up to meet his lips.  She pressed her lips softly against his, taking him by surprise.  She stepped back from him.

            "What was that for?" Harry asked.

            "Nothing.  I just thought you needed it," Fiona replied.  She walked off without saying goodbye.  Harry stood in absolute shock and euphoria.  Just when he thought he had her figured out, she surprised him.

AN: That's it for now.  Loads of stuff happens next chapter.  I swear.  I thought it would be good to build the romance in this chapter.  Please note this is the first time that Fiona's actually made a move towards Harry.  I felt the guy deserved it.  He's going to be under a lot of pressure.  Yes, Sirius is the over protective father.  Go figure, the former ladies' man knows how boys think, so you can't blame the guy.  

Been out sick for the past week.  By the way, someone put a review, but no e-mail address.  If you would like to see my reply to you, please go to http://remyelf.livejournal.com.  ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I own this story, but not much else.


	35. The Knights of the Illuminati

Unraveled

Chapter Thirty-Five: The Knights of the Illuminati

            The next morning started too early for Harry, but he found himself unable to sleep.  He felt like he could take on the world.  He got out of bed, but his eyes lay on the trunk again.  Ron and everyone else was still asleep.  Harry didn't want to take out the sword just to look at it.

            It was hard enough to stop people from gawking at his forehead because of his scar.  Now, people were going to really look at him.  He couldn't handle that much attention.  He was used to being treated like he was invisible when he was with the Dursleys.  This made him totally unprepared when he first entered the wizarding world.  Harry didn't know the first thing about being a king.  He had good enough manners, but he couldn't imagine himself meeting with heads of state.  Most royalty received training from an early age.  

            "Harry, why are you awake so early?" asked Ron as he peered at him through the curtain.

            "I couldn't sleep," he replied.

            "Don't worry.  You'll see her at breakfast," mumbled Ron sleepily.

            "I've got other things on my mind," muttered Harry as he got ready for the day.  Ron closed his curtain and went back to sleep.  Harry went to his trunk and carefully opened it.  He half expected to find Excalibur flashing, but it was buried underneath his clothes and books.  Harry found some clothes for the day.  He took a brief shower and then went to the mirror as soon as he was done dressing.

            "Tidy up that hair, Scruffy," said the mirror.

            Harry tried his best, but even mirror gave up, "Never mind.  It's a losing battle."  He smirked at it.  There was no way a king would look as scruffy as he did.  He sighed and went to the Great Hall.  Thankfully, there was no one there, but Sensei Ran.

            "I thought I'd see you first, Harry," the kind teacher greeted him.  "Good morning to you."

            "Good morning, Sensei Ran," said Harry.  He really like him.  He was an excellent teacher like Professor Lupin.  Of course, Harry was sure that Sensei Ran's skills as a teacher was something he had inherited from Professor Dumbledore.

            "Feeling restless, are we?"

            Harry gave a nod.  "I'm not sure if I'm ready for this.  There's so much to do.  How am I suppose to fight him?  And what happens afterwards?  How am I supposed to be a king?  I have no idea how I'm supposed to do all of this."

            "That is why we are here to assist you.  We will go through this one step at a time.  Unfortunately, I am not the one who will train you in the sword.  That requires the skills of a Merlinian wizard.  I must assist Fiona with her magic.  It will take Avalon magic to get there."

            "That's another thing that's bothering me.  I don't want anything to happen to her."

            "It is up to her.  I know her well enough to know that she will not allow you to go alone.  She would like to have a word with her grandfather."

            Just then the doors burst open and there was Rufus with twelve other men.  "My King," he said in a happy tone.  "We serve you."  He and the twelve other men kneeled before Harry.  

            "Um…s-stop that.  You don't need to do that," stammered Harry.  He could feel his ears burning.  This was the last thing he needed.

            To further improve matters, everyone else had walked in.  "Hey, where's breakfast?" said Ron as he stopped.  "What's going on?" he asked.

            "Why are they bowing?" asked Hermione as she looked at Professor McGonagall.  She smiled because she had been informed about Harry's status last night during the faculty meeting.  

            "I think they're on to you, Potter," said Draco as he showed up with Professor Snape.

            "What's going on, Harry?" asked Ron.

            Sirius and Fiona had wandered in wondering while everyone was quiet.  They glanced at each other before looking at Harry.  All eyes were on him.  "Please get up, Rufus," he said finally.

            "As you wish, Milord," said Rufus as he gestured for the other men to stand up.  Harry could feel all the eyes staring at him.  

            "I suppose there is no way for me to get around this, is there?" asked Harry out loud as he took a glance at Professor Dumbledore whose eyes were twinkling with great amusement.  Harry sighed.  

            "Why are these people staring at our king like this?" asked one of the other knights.  

            "King?" chorused the group from Gryffindor.

            "What is going on, Harry?  This is the third time I've asked," said Ron.

            "How dare you address the one who bears Excalibur in such an improper manner!," declared another knight.  

            "Excalibur?  There's a real Excalibur?" asked Hermione as she stared at Harry.  

            "Just a souvenir from Avalon," he replied with an attempt to look causal.  He quickly averted his gaze.  

            "Wait….Excalibur?" managed Ron.

            "He is King of the Merlinians.  Our king," said Mr. Weasley.  "All of the wizards from this realm have to answer to him."

            "But…where is the sword?" asked Hermione.

            "In my trunk underneath everything else," muttered Harry with defeat.  He couldn't stand all the people staring at him.

            "He's only fifteen years old," said Ron.  "And he's a king?"

            Harry glared at him, which made Ron quickly shut up.  "Thanks for your faith in me, Ron," he said.  "If it's all right with you, folks, I'm going back to the tower for a while."  He left the Great Hall without looking at anyone.  

            There was a stunned silence before everyone recovered and started talking about what just happened.  There were so many questions that the visitors from Avalon had to answer on Harry's behalf.  Fiona and Draco didn't take part in it.  She took a glance at her father.

            "Dad, maybe you should talk to him," she suggested.

            "I think it's best to let him have some time to himself," said Sirius.  "He's not ready for people following him blindly.  However, he's got the ability to be a great leader from both his parents."

            "Sirius, I think being head boy and head girl is a little different from being our king," said Remus.

            Fiona looked at Draco who just gawked at her.  "What do you want me to do?  Not that I don't mind insulting him for you, but it's his problem if he can't handle his own power," he told her.  

            "How are you handling things, Fiona?" asked Nell.

            "I don't know.  I can't seem to quite grasp what my grandmother meant.  How am I supposed to use this crystal to seal him?" she said as she stared at the crystal.

            "That's because your grandmother likes to talk in riddles.  That is the most annoying thing about her.  Wait, there are many annoying things about her," said Sirius.

            "Daddy, please be nice."

            "Only for you.  But, I'll say one thing: how could I have a wife and a daughter from heaven, while my in-laws are from hell?  How did that happen?  I'm mystified."

            "Because it's you, Sirius," laughed Remus.  Fiona joined her godfather's laughter.  

            "Hey, Malfoy!  You knew about Harry being the king before us, but you didn't say anything," said Ron, halting Remus' and Fiona's laughter.

            "I only did what his majesty asked me to do.  Besides, I'm more afraid of her than him," said Draco as he jerked his thumb towards Fiona.  "And I only listened to him because she told me to.  I am going to join the Avalonians eventually, so eventually I won't have to answer to the King of the Merlinians."

            "Have you seen the sword, Fiona?" asked Seamus eagerly.

            "Yes.  I had it pointed straight at my neck for a few minutes," she answered.  "Harry and Draco are sparring partners."

            "That's why Sensei Ran insisted I spar with him.  He wanted Potter to get used to using a sword," mused Draco out loud.

            "Didn't you realize that earlier?" asked Fiona.

            "Shut up, Fin," replied Draco, which earned him a glare.

            "Harry wanted to put the sword back in the stone," she added.

            "I can see why," said Ron.  "I probably shouldn't have stared at him like that, but it's so unbelievable.  Just when I think I've learned everything there is to know about him, there's something else that comes along.  He always surprises me."

            "I don't think there was anyone more shocked than him, Ron," said Hermione.  "We should go and talk to him.  The two of us."

            "Okay," he agreed as he and Hermione started for the tower.

            "Wait…why don't you bring him something to eat?  He left without eating anything," said Fiona.  

            "That's right," said Hermione as she collected some food for Harry.  They went to the tower to find him sitting in the common room.  He was staring at the fire looking through the assignments that he missed since he had gone off to Avalon.  He wasn't feeling very hungry anyway.  He barely acknowledged Hermione and Ron when they entered the common room.

            "Harry, we're sorry about what happened back there.  It was a big surprise," said Ron. 

            "We brought you something to eat," said Hermione as she set the food in front of him.  They both took a seat.  "I know that you're worried about what kind of king you'll make.  You don't have to worry so much.  We have faith in you, don't we, Ron?"

            "Of course, we do.  And besides, we'll always be there for you," assured Ron.  "It's been a weird year for you.  We've tried all this time, but you haven't been very cooperative with us.  We understand.  It's not anyone's fault."

            "I'm sorry," said Harry after some silence passed.  "I have no idea why this is bothering me so much.  But, you know what, last night I made a decision."

            "What?" asked Ron and Hermione.

            "I am going to defeat Voldemort.  No matter what it takes, I'll defeat him."

            "Is it because of Fiona?" asked Hermione.  She'd figured out that Harry had been in love with her for a while, even though Ron and Harry never told Hermione about it.  She wasn't the smartest witch of their year for nothing.

            "Not just for her or because Avalon says I have to do it.  I will do it for my people.  I am King.  None of my subjects are supposed to serve me.  I serve them.  I have to protect them," said Harry solemnly.  "I just had to get going this morning to remember that.  I was thrown off when Rufus and his fellow knights kneeled like that.  I wasn't ready for it.  I can't picture myself being a king."

            "But, you are.  And you're still Harry Potter.  Our fearless Quidditch captain," said Ron.  "You'll still be on the Quidditch team right?  Of course, we can't play since the games were cancelled for the rest of the year.  Once again."

            "Why are you thinking about that?" asked Hermione with annoyance.

            Harry laughed.  "It's okay.  I like to think about next year.  It's something to shoot for," he said.

            "There's something else I've been wondering about," said Ron.

            "What?"  
            "Can we see your sword?"

            Harry looked back and forth between them.  He nodded and stood up.  "Wait here," he said as he went to the boys' dorm to open his trunk.  He dug underneath his clothes and books and found it in its sheath.  He touched the handle, which quickly warmed to his touch as it acknowledged him.  He put his clothes back and closed his trunk.

            He came back down and showed the sword.  "It's incredible," said Ron as he stared at it.  Harry drew Excalibur out of the sheath.  "Isn't it heavy?" asked Hermione.  He shook his head.  "Not at all."

            "You need to get more practice with it.  If you need a sparring partner other than Malfoy, I volunteer," said Ron with a smile.

            "That's okay.  I need to spar with someone who irritates me like Malfoy," said Harry.  Just then the entrance of the common room opened and the others flooded in.  

            "It's Excalibur!" exclaimed Seamus.

            "Don't yell like that in front of the King," said Neville quickly.  

            "It's okay.  I'm still Harry," said Harry with a smile as he put the sword back into the sheath.  "Let me put this back.  I've got lessons to catch up on."  He left to put the sword back into his trunk.

            Fred and George walked up to Ron and Hermione.  "Is he okay?" asked Fred.

            "Yeah, and he's going to make a fantastic king," said Ron.  

            "I wonder if he has any openings in his round table," said George thoughtfully.

            Fiona was in the common room with her father and godparents, except for Severus.  He was discussing things with Rufus.  They were setting up more security around the castle to protect two very important children.  They also had to send off secret messages to the Minister of Magic.  Professor Dumbledore had placed Severus in charge of making out the report.  Severus had to be extremely careful about what he wrote in it because there was a chance that there were still spies in the Ministry of Magic.  Secrecy was the key to keep the children safe.

            "Dad, where's Sensei Ran?" asked Fiona.

            "I have no idea," he replied.  

            Harry came back down from the room to find everyone getting ready for their lessons.  Fiona wasn't sure if she was to join the other children or not, but that was quickly answered by Ginny, "Fiona, have a seat."

            She looked at her father for a moment, but he gestured for her to have a seat.  Professor McGonagall looked around.  "Today, we will be continuing our lessons.  We have many adults to observe today.  And I hope that Mr. Black will not disrupt this lesson as he did so many years ago."

            The children laughed.  Fiona shot a look at her father before turning back around for the lesson.  "That was a long time ago, Professor McGonagall.  Let it go," said Sirius with a smile.

            "Between you and James Potter, how could I possibly forget?" asked Professor McGonagall.  "And yet you both still managed to get top grades in my class."

            "What is the lesson for today?" asked Hermione.

            Professor McGonagall started the lesson; it went on for three hours and while everyone was practicing, Fiona and Harry had to talk to her about what they had missed.  They were surprised at the amount of work they had to make up.  They walked away in a daze.  "Unbelievable.  Look at this," said Harry.  "If this is what I missed for Transfiguration, I don't want to know what I missed for my other classes."

            "At least, you don't have to learn Avalonian as well," said Fiona.

            "Hey, Harry, you're the king.  You don't have to make up the work if you don't want to," said Fred slyly.

            "That's what the people under you are for," added George.

            Harry raised his eyebrow at them.  "I don't think so.  I'll do my work," he said.  "I think we're being kept busy on purpose, Fiona."

            "How do you figure?" she asked.

            "I don't know.  But, I have a feeling your father and my father have something to do with it.  What did you do when you were in Professor McGonagall's class, Sirius?" asked Harry.

            "Nothing," said Sirius with an innocent look.

            "Your eyes are lying, Dad," said Fiona.  

            "A better question would be: what didn't Sirius and James do," said Remus.

            "Hey, you were the one sleeping in her class, Remus," said Sirius defensively.  "At least we had the decency to stay awake."

            "But, I'm still a teacher at Hogwarts," said Remus with a grin.

            "Hey, where did they go?" asked Sirius when he noticed that Harry and Fiona were gone.  He looked to see them taking a seat in a corner with their transfiguration books opened.

            "Okay, we'll have to go and check with Severus if the castle is secure.  Come on, Sirius," said Remus as he turned to leave, but Sirius wasn't moving.  "Sirius."

            "I'm just making sure Harry's really studying his book and not her," said Sirius before he finally turned around.

            Remus shook his head at him.  "Honestly, Sirius, you really have to have some faith in him.  Remember, James?  Do you really think he'd like it if you gave his son such a hard time?" he asked Sirius quietly.

            "That's my daughter, so I think what I'm doing is pretty fair.  Harry and I have come to an understanding," said Sirius.

            "What kind of understanding?"

            "None of your business."

            "Aw…I think it is.  She's my goddaughter."

            "Let's go and check the security, Remus."

            Remus laughed as they walked out of the common room.  Fiona watched her father leave and looked at the papers in front of her.  Harry was writing something on a piece of parchment, which he slid over to her.  "What does it say?" she asked.

            "Read it," he said with a shrug.

            Fiona read the parchment paper and laughed.  She wrote something and passed it back to him.  He read it and shook his head.  He wrote another note on it and passed it back to her.  They continued doing that for fifteen minutes, while everyone else was working.

            The portrait opened again.  This time Draco, Ryu Ran, and Rufus walked in.  They looked around and spotted Harry and Fiona in the corner.  "There you are, Milord," said Rufus as he walked up to them. 

            "What's going on?" asked Harry.

            "I will take over your sword training.  You and Young Malfoy will be sparring today.  It was suggested by Sensei Ran, Sire," answered Rufus.

            "I thought you were going to do it, Sensei Ran," said Fiona.

            "My task is to prepare you.  You can stop trying to catch up on the Merlinian magic.  It is time you learn to control your Avalonian magic," said Sensei Ran.  

            Harry sighed.  "Very well.  I suppose since we can't play Quidditch.  I have to catch up on my work.  What time?"

            "Anytime you wish, Sire," said Rufus.

            Harry looked around him.  He had a lot of work to catch up on.  "What about you, Malfoy?" he asked.

            "I've got to start with the Avalonian magic and keep up with my work from Professor Snape.  But seeing as I'll be transferring out, I don't have much to worry about.  I should be done by three," answered Draco.

            "Fine, I'll duel with you by three," agreed Harry.  "Is there anything else?"

            "No, Sire.  Is there something you wish me to do?" asked Rufus.

            "Nope," said Harry as he looked down at his work.

            "All right.  Now that's been settled.  Fiona.  Draco.  Let's go," said Sensei Ran.  This caught Harry's attention again.  He looked up.  

            "Wait," he said.

            "What's wrong, Potter?" asked Draco with a smirk, knowing exactly what was bothering him.

            "How dare you address the King like that!" exclaimed Rufus angrily.

            Everyone had been listening and watching the entire thing.  Harry stood up.  "It's all right, Rufus.  I don't care, Malfoy," he announced as he sat back down. 

            "I'll be back later," said Fiona quietly.  "Come on, Draco."  Harry watched them leave.  Ron and Hermione came over to him and smiled.

            "Are you okay?" asked Hermione.

            "I'm fine," answered Harry.

            "Don't worry about her and the Ferret," said Ron.

            "Why would I care?" asked Harry.

            Professor McGonagall was listening to them, while everyone else went back to work.  She shook her head slightly and smiled just a little bit.  She remembered James Potter and Lily Evans so well.  It was really no big surprise to Professor McGonagall that they had managed to produce a king.  She was more surprised that Sirius Black could produce such a sweet daughter.  Both children were better behaved compared to their fathers.  For a brief moment, Professor McGonagall had thought that Harry was going to do something to Draco.

            "Actually, didn't she say she was going to stay with her father anyway?" asked Ron.

            Harry nodded glumly.  He really didn't want Fiona hanging around Draco.  That was the only lapse in her judgment he questioned.  Why did she have to have the Ferret as her best friend?

            "And Malfoy is going to Avalon for training," said Hermione.

            "So, buck up," said Ron.  "You're here and he'll be over there.  He's just going to be another Avalonian lackey, while you're the king of the Merlinians."

            Harry was listening to them, but it wasn't really registering.  The choice was still up to Fiona.  He remembered how much time they had spent in Avalon together.  He still couldn't read her, while Draco could tell what was on her mind so well.  Avalonian magic was more powerful than Merlinian magic.  

            "Draco's powers will be stronger after he trains in Avalon.  He will be able to command the four elements," said Harry.

            "What about you, Harry?" asked Hermione.  She was intrigued by the idea of different kinds o of magic.  It all sounded very scientific to her.

            "My powers are Earth magic.  Apparently, I have the strongest form of Earth magic among the Merlinians," answered Harry.  "I don't know if it's true, but I've been feeling strangely ever since I got the sword."

            "What does Earth magic do again?" asked Ron.

            "It can generate life itself among other things," answered Harry.

            "What other things?" asked Hermione.

            "I think I can cause earthquakes now," replied Harry.

            "Let's not test it indoors," suggested Ron nervously.  "But, it's still pretty wicked."

            Harry smiled a little bit.  It made him feel more relaxed.  He didn't like the idea of them wasting time now, but he knew that neither him nor Fiona were prepared to fight Voldemort.  He looked out the window.

            The sky was gray outside.  It looked like another storm was coming.

*

            Voldemort was pacing up and down his chambers.  He was once again alone in his great stronghold in the Moors.  It wasn't too far away from the cold sea.  This was the place where it all began.  He'd learned the last of his tricks and spells to come after those who would destroy him.  

            He wasn't really alone.  No.  He was hardly ever alone.  She would not leave him alone.  "You must be very proud of yourself, Father," said Thalia.  

            "Go away!" ordered Voldemort.

            "You've been saying that for a while now.  I will not leave until it is done," said Thalia as she smiled sweetly at him.  "My, my, my.  It is too quiet.  It feels like a storm is brewing, doesn't it, Father?"

            "Why must I be cursed with a child who continues to defy me, even after death?" asked Voldemort out loud.

            "You've said that before, Father.  Why do you insist upon repeating these conversations?" asked Thalia.

            "Why don't you go and haunt your mother for a while?"

            "No.  It's so much more interesting to be with you, Father.  After all, you raised me."

            "I regret it."

            "That makes two of us, Father."

            Voldemort turned away from her.  He couldn't stand her.  She kept haunting him over and over again.  He wanted her to vanish.  Every time she spoke, he could still remember how warm she still was when he closed her lids after he had murdered her.  He would have not bothered to do that for any of his other victims, but she was still a part of him.  

            Voldemort was proud of his many achievements, but no achievement brought him more pride than Thalia.  She was supposed to be his masterpiece and his living legacy to the world.  He wanted to reshape the world for her.  It would be free of anyone who threatened to harm her, but instead, she threw his generosity back at his face.  What an ungrateful child he had had.  The world he had envisioned was one free of powerless Muggles and foolish wizards.

            Once again Voldemort was gaining ground.  The death toll on the other side was rising with each passing day.  The Death Eaters' attacks were intense and relentless.  With each attack, they gained confidence.  

            A Death Eater was waiting for him at the door.  Thalia was gesturing towards him, but no one else could see her, but Voldemort.  "What is it?" demanded Voldemort.

            The Death Eater stepped forward and bowed.  "Milord, more news has arrived.  The Illuminati have locked down Hogwarts.  Word from Hogsmeade, speaks off the return of Albus Dumbledore."

            "Any idea as to where that old fool went?" asked Voldemort.

            "No, sir.  Reports are still coming in.  There is more, Milord.  A letter was sent to the Ministry of Magic by Severus Snape.  Milord, he has been working on their side all long.  He has betrayed us."  The Death Eater looked fearfully at him.

            Voldemort's thin lips curved into a smile.  "It was only a matter of time before he showed himself.  Never mind.  He will be deal with later.  What was in the letter?"

            "The letter was sent to the Minister of Magic directly.  Our spies have not been able to read it.  The spies that were caught have been disposed off by the Ministry."

            "Find out what the letter says," ordered Voldemort.

            "Yes, Milord."

            "You're dismissed!"

            The Death Eater made a quick escape as Voldemort started pacing again.  He looked at Thalia who was staring at him.  "Father, you should learn to relax.  Or you'll be dead on your feet before you know it," she told him with mock concern.

            "Why don't you go and torment your husband?"

            "Why would I torment someone I love?"

            "Damn you," said Voldemort as he pointlessly went to slap her.  It was no use because he simply went through her ghostly form.

            "This world was supposed to be for you.  I was changing the world to make it a better place.  Free of Muggles.  Free of weaklings.  You are the fool.  Just another person added to the many who have failed before you, Thalia.  No one will win against me."

            "Then, why do you look afraid?" she asked.

*

            Three Knights of the Illuminati waited for word from the leader, Rufus Chambers.  They were sharpening their swords and practicing their curses and hexes, while the others were outside discussing with Sirius, Remus, and Severus.  They were an elite group of wizards who had trained for years and years to gain their statuses as knights.

            Their purpose was to wait until the High King returned and rebuild the magical kingdom of Camelot.  They longed to herald a gold age again, but too much darkness had settled in.  Some of them had begun to lose hope.

            "The young king is a sturdy lad," said Sir Faust as he sharpened his sword.

            "But, he is still young," said Sir David.

            "So was the last High King when he first started," intoned Sir Samuel.

            "I hear he comes from good Auror stock.  His father was a great wizard and his mother was a wondrous witch," said Sir Faust.

            "Aye.  What about the other child?  The girl?" asked Sir Samuel.

            "Her father is Sirius Black.  A man worthy of the Illuminati.  Truly, a wizard with great intelligence and power," replied Sir Faust.

            "I can imagine out King fighting Voldemort, but can the girl be trusted with the task?" asked Sir David.  "Voldemort is her grandfather and she is a delicate child."

            "Yes, she is.  But the King wishes her to be his queen," said Sir Rufus as he entered the room.  "He is very taken with the young mistress.  Our King would not appreciate you not showing any respect towards her."

            "Is he not a bit young to think about such things, Sir Rufus?" asked Sir David.

            "They are bound to each other by powers greater than either possess.  Perhaps a proposal to her father would be best," said Rufus thoughtfully.

            "Lord Black is already the King's guardian," reminded Sir Faust.

            "That makes things so much easier," said Sir Rufus.  "Our duty is to the king.  It is important to insure his happiness and needs."

            "Lady Fiona belongs to Avalon.  She is above Merlinians in power.  Her grandmother is the Lady of the Lake," said Sir David.

            "I also think, judging by our King's personality, he will not appreciate our interference in such matters," added Sir Samuel.

            "In what matters?" asked Sirius as he entered the room.

            "Lord Black," said Rufus with a quick bow.

            "That is not necessary.  Please.  I've lived for a long time without such formalities.  I would rather not go through the trouble of remembering them again," said Sirius.  "Rufus, I heard that you would be taking over Harry's sword training."

            "Yes, Black.  Sensei Ran has taken your daughter along with his other student for more training in Avalonian magic," Rufus informed him.  He had great respect for this man.  There was no one as strong.  He had survived being imprisoned in Azkaban without losing his mind.  Rufus also knew the reputation of the Blacks.

            "I understand," said Sirius with a nod.  He could feel a tingle through his veins.  It was building up.  It was fear.  He had gone out of his way to insure his daughter's safety.  "We must prepare for the attack upon Voldemort's stronghold."

            "I am the only one here who knows where it is," said Severus.  "There is no doubt that security has been increased.  It will be difficult to get into the castle.  I just walked Thalia out before."

            "The fiend will get what he deserves.  Murdering so many people.  He murdered his own child.  That is an unforgivable sin indeed," said Rufus grimly.  

            Sirius' resolve came back.  He had a choice.  Avenge the death of his wife and only true love, or protect his daughter.  The choice was out of his hands.  Fiona had already decided.  She was truly a force to be reckoned with.  Sirius predicted that Fiona would be just as powerful as her grandmother.  Years and years of breeding made sure of that.

            "Sirius, I know that you don't want anything happening to Fiona and Harry, but it's out of our hands," said Remus as if reading his thoughts.

            "They're not ready.  We'll only get one shot at this, Remus," said Sirius.

            "Then we'd better make it a good one.  For all our sakes.  Because if Voldemort uses the Killing Curse on them and absorbs their powers, there will be nothing to save us," said Severus.  "Nothing."

AN: Sorry for such a short chapter.  I've been so sick.  So very sick.  I've not only missed writing, but my school work's pretty much shot.  I'm building up towards the final attack.  Basically, I'm setting up all the players on the board and getting ready for the last movement.  Voldemort continues to have his conversations with Thalia, and it's part of a set up for the end.  The Knights are the latest players in the game, while we prep up for the end.  I've left a few things open like Harry's scar.  As a reviewer asked, it was done on purpose.  My theory is that the scar will only fade once Voldemort is gone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  ^^


	36. The Astronomy Tower

Unraveled

Chapter Thirty-Six: The Astronomy Tower

            The days passed as quickly as a blink of an eye.  The other students still couldn't get over Harry being king, but he was learning to ignore the fuss.  He and Draco regularly dueled against each other in the Quidditch field during the afternoons.  The thing that bothered Harry the most was the lack of time alone he got to spend with Fiona.  Avalon had given them a chance to get to know each other more.

            It didn't help that someone was always there and he was being pulled into different directions the entire time.  Fiona wasn't as busy as he was, but she wasn't the king.  All he wanted to do was spend some time with her, but he really didn't want to voice it out loud.  Ron and Hermione knew about this, so they were busy hatching a plan to help him out.  This involved recruiting Fred, George, and Ginny.  So, the five of them got together in one corner of the library.

            "Harry's too shy to ask Fiona just to spend some time with him," said Ginny quietly.  "So, maybe we could just pass notes for them."

            "It's not as simple as that, Ginny.  Harry said that her father won't let him take her out until her birthday.  That's months away," said Ron.  "Sirius Black isn't stupid enough to let his daughter out of his sight for very long.  There are too many people watching Harry _and _Fiona."

            "Hmm…with the Marauders' Map, we could plan some kind of getaway," said Fred thoughtfully.  "I'm getting pretty sick of Harry being so touchy every time she goes off with Malfoy."

            "No good.  Sirius Black and Remus Lupin know all the secret passages marked on it.  They were the ones who made the map," said Hermione, not realizing she had revealed some vital trouble making history.

            "Wait!  You mean we have those two to thank for all the wonderful things we've had?" asked George loudly.

            "Quiet, George," said Ginny.  They were the only students in the library, so they weren't disturbing anyone.

            "Yes, they're two of the four Marauders on the map," said Ron with a grin.

            "Which ones?" asked Fred.

            "Padfoot and Moony.  Prongs was James Potter.  And Wormtail isn't worth mentioning," answered Ron.

            "Padfoot?  That's Sirius Black because Moony would have to be Professor Lupin.  But that nickname doesn't really work anymore for him.  He's not a werewolf anymore," said George thoughtfully.

            "And Sirius Black turns into a large dog.  I get it," said Ginny brightly.

            "But why was James Potter called 'Prongs?'" asked Fred.

            "He was an Anigamus, too.  He turned into a stag," answered Hermione.  "Maybe, Harry should work on being one.  It would make him more well rounded."

            "Speaking of Harry, what are we going to do?" asked Ron.

            "We could invite both parties to one location and leave them," said Ginny thoughtfully.  "Yes, that might just work."

            "That's too simple," scoffed George.

            "No, it isn't.  We just have to plan some distractions," said Hermione, agreeing with Ginny's plan.

            "But where?" asked Fred, mentally recalling the layout of the castle.  "They can't disappear for too long otherwise everyone else will be up in arms.  But we need a location that's private enough."

            "Not too private," said Ginny.

            "All the classrooms are pretty much empty since we moved the lessons to the common rooms of the houses," said Hermione thoughtfully.

            "But, even if we figure out where they could go, who's to say they'll play along?" asked Ron.

            "That's why we need to invite them separately.  I'll just ask Fiona to come with me, while you and Hermione ask Harry to come with you.  Then Fred and George will distract everyone else for a while," replied Ginny.  Her eyes were sparkling as she smiled.  

            "Then, we quickly disappear once we get them to a place," continued Ron.  "I like it."

            "So, do I," agreed Fred.

            "But, we still don't know where they should go," said Hermione.

            "And what do you mean by 'distract', Ginny?" asked George.

            "I don't know.  That's why we'll just leave it up to you guys," answered Ginny with a shrug.

            "But, Mum and Dad are here.  Not to mention Percy.  There's no way we can get away with it for very long," said George doubtfully.

            "Oh come now, George, since when have you been afraid to take on a challenge?" asked Fred with a laugh as his eyes began to sparkle like their sister's.

            "When should we do this?" asked Hermione.  She was still doubtful, even though George was giving an approving look.  She had a feeling she was going to have to get used to planning things with the Weasleys.  She looked at her boyfriend for the answer.

            "We'll have to pick a time when both of them aren't busy," said Ron thoughtfully.

            Suddenly, Fred snapped his fingers.  "You know when you could do it?  How about during dinner?  George and I could put on a fireworks display in the Great Hall.  All we have to do is clear it with Professor Dumbledore.  We've got enough fireworks to make it last a while."

            "Yes!  We could do that," exclaimed George.  "And it wouldn't be very suspicious."

            "We could have the house elves set up a dinner somewhere else for them," said Ginny excitedly.  

            "What about Draco Malfoy?" asked Hermione.  He was the one thing that they weren't planning for.

            "We'll just full body bind him," replied Ron.  "Please let me, Hermione."

            "No.  We can't do that.  We'll have to come up with something else to keep him distracted.  He's going to notice Harry and Fiona leaving at the same time.  He might tell her father," disagreed Hermione.

            "It's really all in how I get Fiona to leave with me.  He knows that Harry's just going to leave with you two.  That's normal," said Ginny.

            "But, we still need to pick a place," said Fred.

            "I got it.  Why don't we just use one of the classrooms?" asked George.  "I know.  The Astronomy Tower.  It's private enough."

            "We could fix it up," said Ginny.  "Yes, Hermione and I could fix it up."

            "The house elves will do whatever we say and deliver up there.  After all Harry's the king," said Fred.

            "Don't be so mean.  We could just put the food up there ourselves," said Hermione in defense of the house elves.

            "Hermione, it doesn't make much of a difference.  If we bring the food with us, then they'll get suspicious.  It's better just to let the elves take care of it for us," said Ron, trying his best not to anger her.

            She looked at him for a moment and sighed.  "You're right, but Ginny and I will still set it up," she agreed reluctantly.

            "Okay, now all we need is the right time," said Fred.  "I think we'll just talk to Professor Dumbledore and that's when we'll execute this plan."

            "Agreed," said everyone else.

*

            Fiona was concentrating hard on the ball that rested on the table.  She was practicing her air magic.  Avalonian magic was very natural to her, but that came as no surprise to anyone.  She was able to make the ball float off the table.

            "Show off," scoffed Draco.  He wasn't doing as well as she was, but he wasn't as naturally inclined as her.  

            "Very good," complimented Sensei Ran.

            "Is that it for today?" pleaded Fiona.  She was getting tired.

            "Hmm…I suppose you deserve some time off.  So, I'll let you go fifteen minutes early," said Sensei Ran.  "Now, both of you, scat."

            Draco and Fiona left the classroom quickly because they were afraid Sensei Ran might change his mind.  He let out a laugh as soon as they managed to escape him.  He shook his head.  What interesting students he had.

            "Where are you headed?" asked Draco.

            "To Gryffindor Tower," answered Fiona.

            "Again?"

            "Yes, again.  What's your problem?"

            "All those Gryffindors can't be a good influence on you."

            "May I remind you that I'm a Gryffindor?"

            "I mean prolonged expose to other Gryffindors can't be good for you."

            "My father is."

            "But, you're half Slytherin."

            "And I carry on the proud tradition of whatever it is a Slytherin does."

            "Very funny."

            "What's your real problem, Draco?  You can come with me, if you want."

            "No, I can't."

            "Why not?  It doesn't matter any more."

            "I don't want to hang out with Gryffindors.  I haven't gone that far down in the world."

            "Excuse me?"

            "I'm not talking about you.  You are really dense.  You know that."

            "I'm dense?"

            "You are.  I hate Potter.  I really don't want to be in the same room with him if I can avoid it."  
            That was enough to make Fiona shut up.  She pouted slightly.  She wished Draco would make more of an effort to get along with Harry.  He wasn't a bad person.  She just wanted them to get along better. 

            "Come on, Draco," said Fiona as she grabbed his arm.

            "Where are you taking me?" he demanded.

            "To Gryffindor Tower," she answered as she pulled him along.

            "What?  I said I didn't want to go.  What's wrong with you?  Let me go," said Draco as he wrenched his arm free.

            "Please?" asked Fiona.  "I don't ask for very much, Draco.  Pretty please with sugar on top?" She made her eyes water for effect.

            Draco looked away.  "Okay, okay.  I'll go with you.  Just stop that thing with your eyes.  It's freaking me out," he muttered.

            "Yippee!" she exclaimed.  

            "I just don't think I can stomach Potter for the afternoon."

            "You don't have to stay very long if you don't want to.  It's your choice when you get to leave.  I'm not going to force you to stay if you don't want to," said Fiona.

            "But, you're going to do that weird thing with your eyes again, aren't you?" asked Draco.

            "Maybe," said Fiona with a smile.

            "I have no idea what he sees in you," mumbled Draco under his breath.

            "What was that?" she asked.

            "Nothing," he replied as they stopped in front of the Fat Lady.

            "Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

            "Butterbeer," answered Fiona.  The password had changed recently, but since Fiona belonged in Gryffindor she was told the password.  The Fat Lady opened up and allowed them inside.  Harry was sitting at one of the tables with Percy and Mr. Weasley.

            "What's going on?" asked Fiona to Ron.

            "Harry's got to respond to the letters from the ministers of magic from around the world," answered Ron.  "His workload's really increased since yesterday.  I can't help, but feel a little sorry for him."

            Percy and Mr. Weasley were helping Harry handle some of the more day-to-day business dealings of being royal.  Percy was writing down notes as Harry said things.  He wasn't really sure what he was doing, but he needed someone to organize.  Mr. Weasley was doing more observing because Percy and Harry were working well together.

            "Minister Fudge wrote that the new Minister of Magic for France has been elected.  His name is Pierre Maurice.  He hasn't sent a note to Minister Fudge yet," said Percy.

            "How many more have arrived?" asked Harry.  "I don't think Hedwig can handle delivering all these messages."

            "We can use the school's owls, Harry, "answered Percy.  Harry's only real request from Percy was not to call him anything else but Harry.

            "I think it's time for a break, Harry," said Mr. Weasley.

            Percy looked up at his father.  "We still haven't looked at the rest of the letters yet, Dad."

            "I think Harry will want to take care of that later," said Mr. Weasley as he smiled towards Fiona.  Harry put his quill down and pushed the papers away.

            "I'm taking a break.  Just um…I don't know…" he trailed off.

            "Busy?" asked Fiona as he walked up to them.  He gave them a nod. 

            Draco didn't say anything because he was looking around the common room.  "It's so red in here," he observed.

            "What is he doing here?" asked Harry suspiciously.

            "I invited him," answered Fiona brightly.

            "Oh," he said.

            "Hi Hermione.  Ginny," said Fiona as she walked up to them.  Harry and Draco indulged themselves by glaring at each other behind her back.  It wasn't enough that they were sparring with each other regularly.  Harry was seeing more of Draco than he was of Fiona.  Fred and George snickered at them.  

            "What are you doing?" she asked as she sat down.

            "Nothing really.  Are you done for the day?" asked Ginny as she moved to allow her to have a seat.  

            "Yep.  Sensei Ran let us go fifteen minutes early," answered Fiona.  

            "Everyone's been so busy lately.  We were thinking that we should plan a little celebration.  A pre-battle rally, if you will," said Hermione.  "The Twins are going to ask Professor Dumbledore if they can do an indoor fireworks display."

            "Why don't you join them?" asked Fred as he gave a meaningful glance towards his sister and the other girls.

            "Why would I do that?" asked Harry.  Fred started shoving him towards Fiona.  Draco stepped forward, but George caught him.  Draco glared at him.  

            "I really need to get out of this place," he muttered as he shook his head.

            "Let's show Malfoy around," said George as he and Fred surrounded him on either side.  "Come now, you don't have any hard feelings about that whole pranking thing, do you?"

            "What 'pranking thing'?" asked Mrs. Weasley suspiciously.

            "Nothing," chorused the twins.

            "I'll answer.  Before we went to Avalon, these two pulled pranks on me.  I haven't even seen anything like it.  I won't go into the details.  I also know who's responsible for it," said Draco as he looked towards where Harry was sitting, next to Fiona.

            "Come on, like Fiona would do anything to you," said Ron quickly.

            "Hey!" exclaimed Fiona as Harry started laughing.

            "How did you manage to do this?" asked Mrs. Weasley the twins.  "I thought that we discussed it.  Your pocket money is to be saved in the vault."

            "They have a backer," said Draco shrewdly.  "Tell us Potter."

            "I have no idea what you're talking about," said Harry calmly.  Fiona opened her mouth to say something, but he rested his hand on top of hers.  It was enough for her to keep quiet.

            "Those attacks were unprovoked and you know it.  What I can't still figure out is how they got the money for it, but I'm sure you know, Potter," said Draco.

            "How dare you go accusing your king of things," said Neville bravely.

            "Shut up, Longbottom," said Draco with a dismissive wave.

            "Draco, stop.  You're in the wrong place with that attitude," said Fiona as she shook Harry's hand free from hers and stood up.  "Just sit down.  Please."

            "Fine.  Whatever.  I only came because you made me, so this whole thing is entirely your fault, Fin."

            Harry didn't like the fact that Draco got to call Fiona by her nickname like that.  He still hadn't gotten to that yet.  He knew her better than he did.  On top of that with all the work Harry had to do, Draco was getting to know Fiona even more.  He didn't like it.  Before he could say anything, Sirius and Remus walked in.

            "What's going on?" asked Sirius as he looked at the Draco, then he looked at Harry.  "It looks like a showdown."

            "Dad, thank goodness you're here," said Fiona as she walked up to him.  She kissed him on the cheek.

            Remus was grinning.  This was very funny.  Fiona was so relieved when her father walked in because his presence quickly diffused the situation.  Harry was looking away from him, but Sirius' eyes twinkled with amusement.  He knew what was going on.  

            "Professor Lupin, when are you expecting that essay on vampires?" asked Hermione to break the silence.

            "Tomorrow, Hermione," answered Remus.

            "Is it okay if it's a little over?" she asked.  

            "That depends."

            "I went one parchment over."

            Ron shook his head.  "You work too hard," he muttered.  He smiled a little, but walked to Harry.  "I'm the only one who wants to have fun anymore, Harry."

            "I would like some time off, but that's not going to happen anytime soon.  Maybe we should just take a trip to Hogsmeade," said Harry thoughtfully.

            "Yeah!  I need more chocolate frogs," said Fiona.  

            "She really does have a sweet tooth," said Mrs. Weasley with a laugh.

            "I believe that's what makes her so sweet," Sirius told her.  "Okay, we'll go this weekend,  but only if you're good."

            "That's not fair," said Fiona with a pout.  "I'm always good."

            Her father gave her an exasperated "Yeah, right" look.  "I know all the tricks before you pull them.  Don't test me."  He looked over at Harry and Ron.  "I also know what kind of equipment you have, so don't try it."

            "I like the sound of that challenge, don't you, Harry?" asked Ron.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both gasped.

            "Yes, I do," agreed Harry.  

            Sirius and Remus looked at each other.  "This should be interesting," murmured Remus.

            "How could they get to Hogsmeade?" asked Mr. Weasley.

            "Ron, I expressly forbid you from sneaking out of the school," said Mrs. Weasley.

            Fiona started to giggle.  "We have to go back to our quarters now.  Come, Fiona.  We might as well rescue you, too, Draco.  Harry, try to behave," said Sirius.

            "Just edit your essay and take out the irrelevant parts, Hermione," said Remus.  "You really shouldn't over work yourself.  The O.W.L.s have been postponed until further notice anyway."

            They left the common room.  "We have to go and ask Professor Dumbledore, if he'll let us put on the fireworks display tonight," announced Fred.

            "Yes, that's a good idea," agreed George.

            "Tonight?" asked Hermione nervously.

            "That doesn't leave much time for—" started Ginny.

            "It will be enough," interrupted Ron. 

            "What are you doing?" asked Harry.

            "Nothing," chorused the twins, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.  

            "Why don't you go back to work?  We've got things to do," said Ginny hurriedly.

            "Where are you girls going?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

            "To the kitchen.  Let's get some snacks," said Hermione as she and Ginny made a hasty exit.

            "I've got homework to do, but I need to get my book," said Ron quickly as he left.  

            Harry was left utterly perplexed.  He knew they were up to something, but Percy was frantically trying to get his attention to get back to work.  He sighed and decided he'd take care of whatever it was they were planning later.  There were more pressing things on his mind.

            Ron went into the room and went to Harry's trunk looking for the cloak and the map.  He mentally asked Harry to forgive him.  The sword was placed somewhere else at Rufus' suggestion for safe keeping.  Not that Ron would even think of touching it.  Harry would probably forgive him later.  

            Meanwhile, the girls were able to convince a very excited Dobby to arrange the dinner at the Astronomy tower.  They chose the level just below the very top.  It was perfect for star gazing.  Hermione and Ginny quickly came back with the snacks for everyone.  The twins came back after talking to Professor Dumbledore, who was kind enough to allow them to do the fireworks display.  After that, the group trooped off to the library for some last minute planning, but it was getting a little suspicious.

*

            Several hours later, everyone gathered at the Great Hall.  Hermione thought it was too soon to do it, but she was vetoed by the whole group.  She shook her head.  That was what she got for dealing with the Weasleys.  She looked at her unreasonable boyfriend who gave a smile that made her heart skip a beat.  Harry was sitting with them while Fiona was sitting with her father.  He looked at her periodically.  Hermione sighed.  It was as good a time as any.  She didn't like seeing him sad.  

            "I just remembered I forgot my bag," said Hermione, executing the plan.  Ron looked at her, but said, "You can get it later."

            "No, I need to get it now," she insisted.  This was part of the plan.

            "Okay, okay.  Let's go and get.  Harry, come with us," said Ron as he stood up.

            "Why?" asked Harry.

            "Just come with us.  Don't ask why," said Ron with a roll of his eyes.  Harry stood up because his curiosity was getting the better of him, so he followed them.

            The twins started the fireworks display and there was more than enough to last for a good half hour.  Ginny stood up when they had started.  She walked up to Fiona and said, "Fiona, could you come with me?"

            "Why?" asked Fiona.

            "I need your help on something," answered Ginny.

            "What?" asked Draco.  Sirius was paying attention to the fireworks, but he kept his ear open to the conversation.  

            "It's a secret," said Ginny with a mischievous wink.  "Come, Fiona."

            "O-okay…" agreed Fiona reluctantly as Ginny practically pulled her to her feet.

            "Where are you going?" asked Draco.

            "Don't worry about it, Ferret.  We're going to have some girl talk that's all," said Ginny.  "You know what that means, right?"

            Draco scowled at being called Ferret, but he had a feeling he really didn't want to know what Ginny meant by "girl talk."  Still he was rather suspicious.  "Come back soon," he told Fiona as she left.

            Fiona walked down one of the corridors with Ginny. She was wondering what was going on.  "Where are we going?" asked Fiona.  "What did you need me to help you with?"

            "We're going to the Astronomy Tower.  There's a rare constellation.  I thought you might be able to identify it.  I heard from Harry that you liked to star gaze," answered Ginny.

            "But, why did we have to leave dinner right away to go?" asked Fiona.

            "It's only available during this time," answered Ginny.

            "Really?" asked Fiona.

            "Really," insisted Ginny.  She really was happy for her and Harry.  She would have done anything to make sure that Harry was happy and he was happiest when he was around Fiona.  Ginny couldn't really be jealous of Fiona.  It was like Harry was waiting for her.  It couldn't be helped.  "Fiona, I really meant it when I said I was sorry before.  It wasn't just you being his granddaughter.  It was something else."

            "What?"

            "You are so clueless.  You'll figure it out as soon as you see the constellation."

            They finally met up with Ron and Hermione.  They were standing outside the door, looking rather proud of themselves like cats who had just swallowed canaries.  Fiona didn't like the feeling she was having.  It was like walking into a trap.  "Weren't you with Harry?" she asked.

            "We were," said Ron.  "Okay, let's get this over with, shall we?"

            "What?" asked Fiona as Ginny and Hermione came up on either side.  "What's going on?"

            Before she knew it, Ron had opened the door and the girls had pushed her inside.  The door slammed shut behind her.  "Hey!  Let me out!" she shouted as she pounded against the door.  

            "Stop.  It won't work.  They put a spell, locking us on the inside," said Harry in a causal voice.  Fiona stopped cold and slowly turned around.  "They even took my wand."

            "What are you doing here?" asked Fiona.

            "I have no idea.  What about you?" asked Harry.  

            "I don't know."

            She looked around.  There was a dinner set up on a table with some white roses as a center piece.  There was a telescope near the window.  There were sofas that were pushed against the wall to make room for the table and the chairs.  Fiona realized what was happening.  She started pounding on the door again.  "LET US OUT OF HERE!  SO HELP ME I'LL HEX YOU!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

            Outside the door, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked at each other briefly before shrugging.  "There's nothing you can do about it.  We'll be back to get you guys out later," assured Ron.

            "OPEN THIS DOOR, RON!  HERMIONE!  GINNY!" ordered Fiona.

            "Calm down," said Harry as he stood up.  Fiona pressed herself against the door.  There was no where to run.  It was just him and her locked in a room for an undetermined period of time.

            The trio outside decided they could leave when she stopped shouting.  "Let's go and get something to eat.  We'll just eat in the common room while checking the map every once in a while," said Ron.

            "I'm starving," agreed Ginny.  "Hermione, what do you feel like having?"

            "I don't know.  I really don't care," replied Hermione as they walked off.

            Fiona stared up at Harry as he walked up to her.  "How long are you going to stand there?" he asked with a smile.

            "Um…I can't believe I was stupid enough to get tricked," she mumbled.  

            "I let them.  I figured they were up to something, so I thought I'd play along.  I actually walked in here by myself," admitted Harry.  "Of course, if they had just told me what they were planning, they wouldn't have to trick me at all.  I would have gone along with it."

            "And you call these people your friends?" asked Fiona.

            "Yes," he said.  He walked over to the table and took a seat.  It looked like he had surrendered to the situation pretty easily.  And why shouldn't he?  He was with her and there were no other annoying distractions like paperwork and ferrets.  Harry didn't even break his word to Sirius, which made it even better.  

            "What are you doing?" she asked in disbelief.

            "Having a bite to eat.  It would be a shame to waste it.  Have something to eat.  You're tiny."

            True enough, Harry was more than a head taller than she.  He had muscle because of all the Quidditch practices.  Fiona did martial arts, but she was still very petite.  He was physically stronger than her.  Fiona took a seat.  "I can't help it.  I'm overdue for a growth spurt.  My parents are pretty tall," she said.

            "My mother wasn't," said Harry.  "My father was as tall as your father.  I think."

            "So, you're going to be a giant, too, aren't you?" asked Fiona.

            "I don't know.  Either way, you should eat something more substantial than sugar," Harry told her.

            Fiona slowly started to eat.  She watched him across the roses.  She wondered how he could keep so calm under the circumstances.  Of course, she had no idea that he was just as nervous as she was.  He was trying not do spill or drop anything.

            "I wonder what's going on now.  How long do you think we'll be here?" asked Fiona.

            "I don't know.  I should have known something was up.  Whenever the twins are involved, there's something up."

            "I'll try to remember that."

            Harry looked at her.  He wondered why she was so desperate to leave.  "Fiona, do you even like me just the slightest bit?" he asked.

            Fiona looked at him.  "Um…why do you ask?"

            "Because you don't like being around me.  You're trying to get away from me."

            "I just don't feel very comfortable.  I'm sorry.  I've been trying to figure things out."

            "What's there for you to figure out?"

            "Things are changing so fast.  Draco's serious.  He's leaving for Avalon.  I can't stop him," said Fiona with a sigh.

            "Why does that bother you so much?  It's just Malfoy," snapped Harry.  He couldn't stand it any longer.  "Malfoy doesn't care as much about you.  I can guarantee that."

            "He's my best friend," said Fiona angrily.

            "You don't need him."

            "Why wouldn't I?  He's my best friend.  He has always been there for me.  You just can't trust him because of the past.  Fine.  I understand.  I'm not asking you to be his friend."

            "But, why do you need him, when you have me?"

            "What?  Are you jealous?!"  She couldn't believe it.  She hadn't done anything wrong.  It was pretty clear to everyone else that Draco and her were just friends.  They had discussed their engagement.  Draco said it would have been too weird if they had gotten married.  He wouldn't have been able to stand it.  If everyone else knew better, then why didn't Harry?  What was wrong with him?

            Harry angrily said, "No.  I'm just saying you shouldn't spend all your time with him.  Even your free time."

            "You moron!  You're jealous!" she exclaimed.

            "Don't flatter yourself!" he shouted back.  His cheeks were turning pink.  This wasn't going well at all.  "I don't care how you spend your time."  

            "Fine.  I'll do what I want."

            "Fine.  Do that."

            "I will."

            "You're impossible!" they said in unison.  They looked away from each other.  Another minute past before Harry said, "I haven't seen you around much."  His voice was quiet.  

            "You're busy.  I didn't want to bother you.  Everyone else does more for you than I could anyway.  At least, Draco needs me.  When he leaves, I'll be alone again.  He's the only friend I've got."

            Harry opened his mouth then shut it.  "I didn't think of that.  I didn't know you'd be lonely.  You're not alone.  I'm here.  I will always be here for you.  Even if you don't love me back, I'll be here."  What he said made his chest hurt.  He couldn't stand to see her sad.  

            She stood up and walked to the window where the telescope was.  He stood up and joined her.  "Thanks, Harry," she gave him a smile.

            "I am jealous.  Are you happy to hear that?  I don't like it when you spend so much time with him.  I don't get to see you at all.  Your father lets him spend time with you.  I got lectured," said Harry.

            "What?  What did my dad say?" asked Fiona.

            "I can't force you into anything.  I can't even ask you out until after your birthday," answered Harry.

            "Really?  There's something else I'm wondering about," said Fiona thoughtfully.

            "What about?" he asked.

            "That fight that I broke up between you and Draco.  He wouldn't tell me what it was about.  Was it about me?"

            Harry gave her a slight nod.  "He told me I wasn't good enough for you.  He said that you were above the both of us.  I guess he's right."

            Fiona gave a laugh.  "I am far from perfect."

            Harry stood next to her.  She looked more than beautiful next to the moonlight.  He caught her chin and traced his thumb along her jaw line.  Fiona looked straight into his eyes.  "Harry—" she started to say.  Before, she could say anything more he kissed her.  He lifted his head. 

            "You're too short," he told her.

            "Well, I'm sorry.  Maybe in the few months, I'll grow up a few inches more to your liking," said Fiona sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at him.  

            Harry allowed to let what she had just said sink in.  He broke into a smile.  "You're serious?"

            "Maybe."

            They smiled at each other.  He took her hand, which she clutched back.  He marveled at how lucky he was.  At that moment, he was sure that he could face off with Voldemort and he could even be a king.  With Fiona by his side, Harry could take on anything.

AN:  I thought I'd give my couple a little break.  I had to find a way around what I set up for Sirius.  Of course, the next chapter will be very serious as we move forward into the final battle.  The next part should be funny when people start to miss Harry and Fiona.  ^^

Once again school has gotten in the way.  I've edited this part and put it up for your enjoyment.  I have to finish two papers and study for two quizzes.  So, please sit tight.  For further updates (excuses for not working), please go to http://remyelf.livejournal.com.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I own this story.  ^^


	37. Battle on the Horizon

Unraveled

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Battle on the Horizon

            Sirius stared at the fantastic indoor fireworks display that the Weasley twins put together.  He had noticed that Fiona and Ginny left together earlier, but he also noticed that Harry hadn't returned with Ron and Hermione.  Something didn't sit right with him.  He stood up.

            "Where are you going Sirius?" asked Remus.

            "They haven't come back.  Something's not right," said Sirius as he stood up to leave.

            "He's a bit overprotective, isn't he?" asked Nell.

            "Let's go before he does something," said Remus with a smile as they stood up to join Sirius.

            Meanwhile, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were having a leisurely dinner in Gryffindor Tower.  "I hope they're having fun," said Ron.

            "Do you realize how many rules we've broken?  And I'm a prefect!" exclaimed Hermione.

            "Don't feel guilty.  We're doing it for love's sake," said Ginny.

            "This isn't right.  We've gone too far," mumbled Hermione.

            "Don't worry about it," said Ron as he glanced at the Marauders' Map, which they had left unfolded on the table.  They had to check on it from time to time.  His eyes suddenly widened.  "Oh damn!" he exclaimed.

            "What?" asked the girls in alarm.

            "Her father's moving from the Great Hall.  We've got to move.  Now," said Ron quickly.  Hermione grabbed the invisibility cloak.

            "Okay, we'll go and get them.  Ginny stay here just in case and stall," said Ron as he and Hermione covered themselves with the cloak.

            "Wait!  What am I supposed to say?" asked Ginny in a panic as she watched the portrait open.  All she could do was stand there and assume the worst.  They didn't even leave her with the map.

            "Ron, where are they now?" asked Hermione as she guided them forward.

            "They're headed towards Gryffindor Tower.  We'll probably end up walking past them," said Ron.

            "I knew that this was a bad idea from the start.  Why did I let you talk me into this?" asked Hermione.

            "Stop worrying so much.  Think of all the stuff we've gotten away with before.  This is nothing," assured Ron.

            "This is my fault for allowing myself to get mixed up with Weasleys," she muttered.

            "You'd better get used to it," he said with a grin.

            "Damn you and your cute smile," she muttered with a sigh.  "Let's go and get them before we all get caught."

            They stopped talking because they had spotted Sirius on the way with Nell and Remus.  They tried to stop breathing.  Ron put his hand over Hermione's mouth.  She looked at him as he kept his cool.  He gave her a reassuring look.

            "Sirius, calm down and have some faith, will you?  It's not like Fiona would let Harry do anything she doesn't want to do.  And she doesn't want to," said Nell.

            "I don't care.  There's something going on around here," said Sirius.  "Let's go."

            "Wait, what are you going to do when you get there?" asked Remus.

            "Nothing," answered Sirius.

            "That's not good enough," said Nell.  "I know that she's your daughter, but remember he's your godson, too.  Don't hurt him.  He's the king."

            "Why would I hurt him?  I'll just calmly remind him of what we discussed earlier.  My mistake was not elaborating on what would happen if he didn't follow my rules," said Sirius calmly.

            Ron gestured from underneath the cloak for Hermione and him to move towards one of the secret passages to get to the Astronomy Tower.

            "Did you hear something?" asked Remus as he turned his head towards where Ron and Hermione were.  Ron put his hand back over Hermione's mouth.

            "I didn't hear anything.  Let's go," said Sirius impatiently.  

            "No, there's something over there," insisted Nell.

            Ron held his breath as he glanced over at Hermione.  She had a look of fear on her face.  She was breathing just fine because he had only covered her mouth.  He pulled her closer to him as she gripped the map tightly.  He decided to do something.  He pulled something out of his pocket.  It was his wand.  He looked at Hermione.  How was he supposed to cast a spell without talking?  She placed her hand over his and pointed it towards the wall.  His wand set off sparks just as it did when he first went off to select it at Ollivanders.  It set off because Hermione wasn't the right user for it.

            "What was that?" said Nell as she turned.

            "Move," mouthed Ron as Hermione nodded.  They moved forward until they reached the secret passage.  It seemed as if Sirius, Remus, and Nell stopped to investigate and checked the security system.  Sirius wanted to hurry up, but Nell and Remus kept him with them.  All they had to do was remind him that the security was for Fiona and Harry.  He grumbled as he went along and checked the system.

            This barely gave Ron and Hermione time to get to the Astronomy Tower.  Ron was about to march up to the door and open it.  "Wait!  Don't just barge in.  What if they're doing something?" exclaimed Hermione.

            Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Harry.  Fiona.  We're coming in.  It's an emergency."

            Harry and Fiona walked up to the door.  "Thank goodness they're back," whispered Fiona.

            "Is spending time with me so painful?" asked Harry as they waited for the door to open.  She gave him a smile, but shook her head.

            "Come on.  We've got to move.  Fiona, your dad's moving towards the common room.  We barely got here.  Let's move," said Ron hurriedly.

            Fiona watched Harry pale over.  "He's like a teddy bear," she told him defensively.

            "With claws," he corrected.

            "Never mind.  Let's go," said Hermione quickly as all four of them kept the cloak over them.  They all kept silent until they reached the common room.  Ginny watched the portrait open then closed.  Harry whipped off the cloak.

            "Stash it," said Harry quickly as he tossed over to Ginny.  She stuffed it into Ron's bag, which was lying on the table.  Harry grabbed the map from Hermione. "Mischief managed," he said as he quickly wiped the map clean and folded it up.  He put it in his pocket.

            Everyone felt like their hearts were going a mile a minute.  "Sit down and eat something," said Ginny quickly.  "Let's look like we've been here the whole time."

            They quickly gathered around the large table.  "You had plates set up the entire time," said Fiona admiringly.  They really out planned themselves.  Just as she said that the portrait opened.  "Um…Hi Daddy," she said with a smile.

            "What's going on?" demanded Sirius as he looked at each every one of their faces.

            "We're eating," answered Harry after some silence.

            "Really?" asked Sirius.  They nodded and hoped that they didn't look guilty.  Hermione would have been their dead giveaway, but she managed to look as perplexed as everyone else was at Sirius' questioning.  "Fiona, come with me," he said as he seethed with anger.

            "Why, Daddy?" asked Fiona innocently.

            "Don't ask," he responded.  Fiona knew he was mad, so rather than anger him further, she complied with him.  "We have to talk.  Just so you know, I know that something happened.  It won't take long for me to find out."

            Fiona cast one last look at Harry as she followed her father through the portrait.  As soon as they were gone, Remus asked, "So, what really happened?"

            "Nothing," chorused the teenagers.

            "I bet you think you're all so smart," said Nell as she rounded them.  "But, when Sirius finds out what happened, and he will because he's not a moron, you will have no protection.  So just tell us, so we'll have him go easy on you."

            "Bad cop.  Good cop," said Hermione.

            "Yes," agreed Harry.

            "What does that mean?" asked Ron.  Ginny didn't understand either.

            "Oh, it's not that at all, Hermione.  Harry.  We're just saying that it would be a lot easier if you'd just tell us what you're up to," said Nell calmly.

            "This does remind me of a lot of things that happened when I went here," said Remus fondly.  He was remembering James and Sirius' escapades through school.  "It's kind of ironic now that Sirius is so grown up.  I suppose having children will do that to you."

            "Will you stop talking like that?  You sound so old.  If you're old, I'm old," said Nell defensively.

            "Anyway, whatever it is you did, I hope you've enjoyed yourselves because you won't be able to pull this off later," said Remus warningly.  "I wonder what Sirius is telling Fiona."

            Sirius and Fiona made their way back to their apartment in the faculty section of the castle.  He was angry because she wasn't talking.  He never thought that his own child would be like this.  Was he really that bad as a child?  She didn't seem at all bothered by his anger.  She was so much like him it was a little scary for him.  He wondered if he could handle her.  Most parents matured as their children matured, but he hadn't.  How he wished he had.

            "Fiona, have a seat," he said as he pulled a chair for her.  He took a seat across from her.

            "Yes, Dad," said Fiona.

            "Now, tell me what happened.  I promise I won't get mad," said Sirius.

            "Nothing happened."

            "Fiona, please do not lie to me," growled Sirius through his teeth.  "I never liked it when your mother did not trust me.  And I do not like it now.  Answer me."

            Fiona paled as she looked at his intense blue eyes.  Her father was a frighting man when he wanted to be.  "But nothing happened.  We talked.  That's really it.  By the way, Harry said you told him something about me.  What?"

            "That depends.  What really happened?" asked her father.

            "Nothing.  Okay, he kissed me," she admitted as her cheeks flushed.

            "I see.  Is that it?" asked Sirius as he looked at her.

            "Yes, why are you like this?" asked Fiona.

            "You are so much like your mother.  I used to not like it at all when she was going to school.  She had this dance partner that was assigned to her.  I wanted to rip him apart limb from limb every time I laid my eyes on him." answered Sirius.  "I suppose I am a little possessive, but you're really all I have left of your mother.  I would just like to keep you by my side a while longer."

            "I told you before I'm not going out to get married tomorrow.  And I'm not a baby," she stood up and walked around the table and gave him a hug.  He smiled.  "You are so cute.  And a little manipulative brat.  Just like me," he told her.

            "You know what they say about girls and their fathers, right?"

            "What?"

            "A father is the first man a girl should love.  This will be how she'll gauge her relationships with other men," said Fiona.  "And because of you, I have high standards.  No one is as great as my daddy.  Although, Harry has his moments.  Still he's not as great as you."

            Sirius laughed.  "I've always wondered what it would have been liked if I never left.  All the fun I missed not raising you."

            "You also missed the times when Mom got mad.  I was a pain in the butt," said Fiona proudly.

            "Then you are in dire need of discipline.  What am I going to do with you?" asked Sirius.

            "That's what Mom used to say.  I don't know if she ever figured it out," answered Fiona.

            They continued to talk until Sirius announced it was time for bed.  He was afraid for her.  No one was totally prepared for what was to come.  He watched her sleep peacefully. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her.  

*

            The next morning, the Weasley twins celebrated their success outside.  It was Saturday morning and everyone was having some free time.  Fiona met up with Harry, the Weasleys, and Hermione.  Harry had brought something with him, but he wanted to show it to Fiona in private.

            "I can't believe we got away with it," muttered Hermione.  "I felt so guilty I took twenty points off of Gryffindor."

            "You took points off?!" asked Ron in disbelief.

            "I had to.  I felt so guilty.  We should have gotten caught, but we didn't," said Hermione as she hung her head in shame.

            "Unbelievable," said Fred.  Fiona and Harry looked at them.

            "How could you do that?  If anything we should get more points, do you realize that we managed to outsmart one of Hogwarts' best known troublemakers?" asked Ron.  

            "What did your father say?" asked Harry quietly.

            "He's wondering what to do with me," answered Fiona.  "Apparently, I'm a difficult child to control."

            Harry laughed. "Of course you are."

            Fiona watched as the rest of the group continued to banter back and forth.  Hermione was getting a talking to by the Weasley boys, while Ginny tried to defend her.  They were having a nice leisurely afternoon.

            "I'm sorry, Harry," said Fiona.

            "About what?" he asked her sleepily.  He wasn't getting much rest these days.  It was because he couldn't sleep.

            "I think my dad was the one who suggested we couldn't go to Hogsmeade," said Fiona.

            "It's okay.  I just like spending time with you.  It doesn't matter where," he told her quietly.  She felt embarrassed about discussing things in front of everyone like that.  She stood up.  He looked up at her.

            "I'm going for a walk," she announced.  "You can join me, if you want."

            Harry nodded and stood up.  He took one glance at the others.  Now Ron and Hermione were fighting.  The twins and Ginny were trying their best to stop them.  Harry shook his head at his best friends.  He knew that they'd stay together.  They already acted like an old married couple most of the time.  Hermione corrected Ron, while Ron made Hermione relax.  They had a relationship that complemented their personalities.

            Harry wasn't sure what kind of relationship he had with Fiona.  She wasn't even officially his.  At least not until he could date her officially.  Of course, it was pretty clear that they belonged to each other.  He wasn't even sure if she loved him back.  All he had to do was give her a good enough reason to before he could date her officially.  He had no idea how to do that.  

            "Harry, what are you thinking about?  Are you sleepy?" asked Fiona as she glanced at him.

            "Actually, I am," he admitted.  

            "Then you should have just gotten some sleep instead of going out today," she told him.

            "I wanted to see you.  Stop here," he told her.  They stopped at the edge of the lake.  "I brought something for us to look at."

            "What?" asked Fiona.  She took a seat next to him.  He opened the thing he brought with him: it was the photo album that Hagrid had given him after his first year at Hogwarts.

            "Let's take a look," he told her.

            "Your parents look great.  Your mother was beautiful," said Fiona as she stared at the picture of Lily Potter.  "Oh, and your dad looks great, too.  You look like him.  Oh, I'm sorry.  You probably hear that all the time."

            "I don't mind hearing it from you.  Look at this.  It's from their wedding," said Harry as he pointed to Sirius in the picture.

            "Hey, that's my daddy.  He looks so young.  I wonder how old he is in this picture," said Fiona.

            "Twenty," said Harry.

            "He aged a lot.  I supposed Azkaban does that to a person," said Fiona.  "What else is in here?"  She started to flip, but he put his hand over hers.

            "Um…that's enough," he told her.

            "Why?"

            "There's just baby pictures.  That's all."

            "Baby pictures.  Of you?  Aw…let me see," she insisted as she continued to flip through.  "You were so cute.  You hair's funny looking.  It looks like it got messier as you got older."

            "Thanks a lot."  He felt self conscious.  Luckily for him, there weren't too many embarrassing pictures.  

            "Wait a minute," said Fiona as she came to a stop at one of the picture.  It was picture of Lily holding Harry with Thalia standing next to them.  "It's my mom."

            "I forgot about that.  I always wondered who she was.  I asked Remus before.  He was the one who sent that picture.  He wouldn't answer me."  Fiona ran her fingers over the picture of her mother.  She looked so happy.

            "I never thought I'd ever see her that happy," Fiona whispered.  Harry caught her hand and kissed her fingertips.  "Harry, what are you doing?"

            "What does it look like?"

            "We're out in the open," she reminded him.

            "I don't care," he told her as he kissed her lips.  He broke off and noticed how red her cheeks were.  She quickly looked at the album again.  She couldn't really connect the baby boy in the pictures to the teenager sitting next to her.  After staring at the picture for a long time, she turned back.  "Harry," she whispered.

            He had fallen asleep.  She sighed.  How dare he fall asleep while she was talking?  "How rude," she whispered.  "Harry."  She poked his cheek with her finger.  "Wake up."  Poke.  Poke.  Poke.  No response.  Most people would have been sufficiently annoyed by her actions.  "What do you expect me to do?  Wake you up like Sleeping Beauty?  Get up," she joked gently.

            However, she had tempted fate.  He pulled her hand and the rest of her body on top of his.  Her cheeks were bright red.  "You're not really asleep are you?" she asked as he tightened his grip around her waist.  She settled her head against his chest.  She was positive that his heart was racing like hers, but she was surprised to find that his heartbeat was calm and steady.  She looked up at his face and found that he really was sleeping.  

            Fiona closed her eyes and sighed.  The moment she closed her eyes, she started to see something.  There was a bright light.  She couldn't see what was going on.  Then, she saw herself standing in a field.  It was drenched with blood.  There was only silence.

            Fiona opened her eyes again.  She was breathing hard as if she was in deep pain.  She reminded herself of her surroundings by looking at Harry's calm, serene face.  His arms were firmly locked around her, surrounding her with warmth and safety.  Harry always managed to do that.  She shook her head.  _Maybe I do love the moron,_ she thought with a sigh as she allowed herself to sleep.

*

            Meanwhile, the adults gathered around for a meeting.  "The final attack must be launched soon," said Professor Dumbledore.

            "We cannot keep Harry's status a secret any longer," agreed Rufus.

            "I don't think the children are ready for this," said Sirius.

            "If we wait for the children, then we're already lost, Black," said Rufus.

            "You think of them as only tools, Chambers.  They are more than that to me," said Sirius coldly.

            "Your wife did not make the sacrifice for our cause so we could fail, Black," retorted Rufus.

            "You bloody bastard," whispered Sirius as he glared at him.  "We cannot go in there without a plan."

            Suddenly, a flurry of owls came flocking in.  Letters rained down upon the men and women in the meeting.  Everyone opened at least one.  "Oh, my.  There's been a Death Eater Attack in New York.  Muggles were killed on streets," read Mrs. Weasley out loud as she paled over.

            "There were attacks in Thailand.  Singapore.  Japan.  China.  All over Asia," read off Remus.

            "It's a final phase from Voldemort.  He's inviting us to come to him," said Professor Dumbledore grimly.

            "They're getting bolder.  Killing Muggles on the streets like that," said Mr. Weasley angrily.

            "The attacks have increased.  There are Dark Marks rising above houses again," whispered Mrs. Weasley.  "This isn't like before.  They don't care if they get caught or not."

            The letters all bore the same kind of message.  The attacks were like volcanic eruptions all over the world.  The Muggles had no idea who was attacking.  The wizards had to get to work to cover everything up like before.  Mr. Weasley was the official attaché to the king, so he had to send a message back to Minister Fudge.

            Bill, Charlie, and Percy looked rather pale as they read the messages.  There were so many of them.  Despite the sunshine outside, there was a cloud hanging over all of them.  "Percy, go and find Harry and Fiona.  Bring them here," ordered Professor Dumbledore.

            Percy reluctantly stood up.  He nodded and left the room.  He walked outside until he found his brothers, sister, and Hermione.  "Where's Harry and Fiona?" he asked in a whisper.

            "What's the matter, Percy?  You look pale," said Fred.

            "Where are they?" repeated Percy.

            "They went off for a walk," answered George.  "What's wrong?"

            "Get everyone inside.  Hurry.  There's been a breakout of attacks.  Voldemort's on the move.  There are people dying all over the world," whispered Percy as he turned and walked off.

            The entire group stood up and did exactly what Percy had said.  He found them by the pond, napping.  He sighed.  He really didn't want anything happening to either of them.  Harry was practically a member of his family.  He didn't know Fiona that well, but judging by the way Harry held her, she was very important to him.  

            "Harry.  Fiona.  I'm sorry, but you've got to wake up," said Percy gently.  They both got up in a hurry and pulled away from each other.  Their faces were bright red.  Harry stood up and grabbed the album.  "I won't tell her father anything.  Let's go," said Percy with a smile.  

            "What's wrong?" asked Fiona.  She felt cold all of a sudden, despite the heat from the sun.  

            "A lot of things have happened.  There have been attacks all over the world.  The Death Eaters are gaining ground," answered Percy.

            "Then what the Hell are we just walking for?  Let's go!" shouted Harry in alarm as he grabbed Fiona's hand.  All three of them took off running for the Great Hall.   They reached the Great Hall nearly out of breath.

            "What's happened?" demanded Harry.

            "The attacks from Voldemort have increased.  We have no choice, but to move forward now," said Professor Dumbledore.

            Harry turned to Fiona.  She looked pale.  She clutched her hand around the crystal.  But, she gave a nod, even though she was trembling.  "The crystal is ready for it," she whispered.

            Sirius looked at her.  He marveled at the strength that was crammed into such a small package.  "How are we going to get there?  We don't even know where his base is," he said.

            "I know," said Severus quietly.  "Only the members of Voldemort's inner circle know.  My family along with the Malfoys used to be frequent visitors to the castle in the Moors.  I spent more time up there than most of the other children because of the arrangements my father had made with Voldemort."

            Draco shook his head slightly.  He knew what Professor Snape meant by "arrangements."  He decided to speak up, "I heard my father and Voldemort talk about it.  The castle is well concealed.  My father asked why he didn't set up there in the first place.  He said it was his most fortified base.  He didn't want to use it unless he had to."

            "Voldemort has probably put more spells on it than the last time.  However, we can get in," said Severus.

            "How do you know that?" asked Harry.

            "Because there's a way out.  If there's a way out, then there's a way in, Mister Potter," answered Severus.     

            "How do you know that there's a way out?  What if it got sealed up from the last time?" asked Fiona.

            "Your mother was born and raised in that castle.  There is more than one way to get there.  There is a body of water that runs near it.  Otherwise, Avalon would not have been able to connect to it."

            "It sounds worst than Azkaban," whispered Sirius.  Fiona looked at her father in alarm.  "Seventeen years.  For seventeen years, my wife had to live in that Hell."

            "It's more like a gilded cage, Black.  I assure you, Thalia was raised in the lap of luxury.  Do you really think that Voldemort would have raised his child in squalor?  She was not only trained in magic, but in music and languages.  Voldemort was a lover of fine arts in his day.  The castle is filled many valuable pieces of art and other finery.  And knowing Thalia, I wasn't surprised she would raise her own child in almost the same way, except for the magic, of course."

            "Then why did she have nightmares at night?" demanded Sirius.  "Answer me that, Snape.  You were her best friend."

            "Voldemort used his intimidation on everyone, Black.  Even his own child was not spared from it," replied Severus.

            "He also used it to control her.  He wanted her to get used to it.  So, that she could use it freely without remorse or compassion.  As his child, she could not falter or show any sign of weakness.  He probably killed quite a few people in front of her.  I doubt that her hands were free of blood," whispered Draco.  His hands were clenched.  He looked straight at a wall.

            Fiona could hear the fear in his voice.  Most of the time, she thought he was fine, but that was far from the truth.  He liked spending time by himself, so that he could pick up what was left of his life.  Even though his father was gone, the pain would always remain.  It was an integral part of who he was.

            She remembered her mother as she watched.  Her mother was the same way.  She was tortured.  There was never going to be enough atonement in the world to make up for the sins that their family had caused.  

            Sirius couldn't believe it.  Of all the people in the world, Draco Malfoy could see into the mind of Thalia better than anyone, even better than Severus Snape.  "There is also much to learn.  You learn how to survive.   Because you have little choice.  You learn to bury your pain, but sometimes it bubbles up.  You can't help it.  You've seen too much to ignore it," continued Draco.  He stopped.  

            "Mom knew her father better than anyone.  She knew what he was capable of before he did it.  Or even knew it himself.  Otherwise, she wouldn't have had to take such extreme precautions," said Fiona as she loosened her grip on the necklace.  "Grandmother said that she's still trapped in this plane of existence and that she can't leave until her business is done."

            "Then, we have no choice.  We have to attack Voldemort," concluded Harry.

*

            Thalia watched her father as he slept.  She had forgotten already what it was like to sleep.  She was not weary of all the haunting she was doing.  No, a ghost never grows weary.  It was one of the many advantages of being dead.  Those advantages were also disadvantages.

            As she watched him sleep, how she longed to strangle the evil bastard.  She had fallen in love and married someone opposite of him.  She thought of her child.  The child who was so much like Sirius.  Thalia thought she would have been driven mad by Fiona's willfulness on more than one occasion.  However, Thalia had survived Voldemort, so dealing with Fiona was never a problem.  Thalia knew that there was no way that Voldemort would adore his only grandchild.  

            Thalia knew her father so well that she could predict his behavior very easily.  She knew that he wanted Fiona's powers.  He couldn't take Thalia's because she had converted it into the crystal.  He could combine the crystal and Fiona's magic.  

            There came a noise from outside.  Thalia decided it was far more interesting than watching her father sleep.  She floated through the door and watched as two Death Eaters entered.  She knew of the attacks that the Death Eaters had caused.

            "There was an envoy to Avalon.  The sword has returned.  The King is now in possession of the sword," said one of the Death Eaters.

            "It's impossible," whispered the other.

            "The King has the sword.  If he can break through our defenses, then the Dark Lord will have to face off with him."

            "That would be impossible to do as well.  The spells we have in place are too powerful."

            Thalia allowed herself a smile.  True, regular magic wouldn't be able to break through, but another brand of magic would be able to easily pass the barriers.

            Thalia was a lot like her father.  Her mind was nimble.  She knew how to plan for the worst.  She used the same idea that her father had used before with his diary, except she hid her ace in the crystal.  She was the only person who could seal him.  However, Voldemort didn't know about the crystal. 

            He wanted Fiona because she was the only blood relative he had left.  Thalia had thought of marrying a Muggle before, so to further discourage him.  She couldn't help it that Sirius was a wizard.  Thalia knew that Fiona was a witch very early on.  She was a very precocious child and kept doing magic without realizing it.  Thalia had to teach Fiona to stop before she was aware of what she was doing.  It was difficult to explain to a toddler why she couldn't just make things come to her automatically using her powers or that sliding up a slide wasn't normal.

            Thalia remembered talking to Lily years ago.  They talked about how special children were in general.  Voldemort's idea for immortality was all wrong.  One becomes immortal because of the progeny he or she leaves behind in this world.  One also lives forever because of the achievements one leaves behind.

            Thalia knew her time was brief the moment she had escaped from her father's house.  She was so afraid of living out in the open.  Until Sirius, her life really was nothing.  She would have probably lived much longer, but it would have not been living.  There was no living until Sirius came into her life.  Fiona had inherited her father's zest for life.  She had a disregard for the rules at school.  Thalia smiled at the thoughts of her family.

            "This is not good.  Sirius Black has also been proven innocent," said one of the Death Eaters.

            "We must wait for the Dark Lord to wake before telling him the news," said the other one grimly.  

*

            The air around Hogwarts became thick with anticipation.  Harry was having a meeting with the knights, while Fiona went with Sensei Ran to practice her magic more.  Both did so voluntarily and without question.  The plan was now coming about.  There were several spells in place to keep the stronghold from being seen by others.

            Fiona practiced her archery.  She needed something to relieve her stress.  She was more frightened of Voldemort than anyone else.  She had good reason to be.  Voldemort murdered members of his own family on more than one occasion.  He had murdered his grandparents and father.  It was written in Thalia's diary.  If anything, members of Voldemort's family had more to answer to than anyone else.  

            She hit the targets on the field with great accuracy.  "You seemed troubled," observed Sensei Ran.

            "Of course, I am.  I have no idea what I'm really up against.  My mother wrote that the first people he ever used the Killing Curse on were his father and grandparents.  I'm getting the feeling that Voldemort likes to test on his own relatives.  I could never be the 'perfect grandchild.'  I think I'm driving my dad nuts and I'm pretty sure I _did _drive my mom crazy.  I don't think Voldemort will ever accept me as his granddaughter," said Fiona with a sigh.

            "You must be careful.  You are about to face off with a part of yourself that you have never seen before," said Sensei Ran.

            "How can I stop him then?  He's a part of who I am," whispered Fiona.

            "That is why Harry Potter is needed.  You can't do it by yourself," said Sensei Ran.

            "I'm so scared.  I don't think I can face him," she whispered.  "And what happens when this is over?  What will happen to all of us?"

            "Life is always filled with uncertainty.  Even your grandmother with her water magic could never been able to tell the future exactly.  We will have to face it as it comes.  That is all that any of us can do," said Sensei Ran.

            "The crystal is ready.  I wasn't lying.  But I never said anything about being ready myself," said Fiona as a breeze flowed through her clothing.  She pulled her cloak over her, not because of the chill, but the fear that was running through her.  "He hates everything.  I only have one grandparent left.  Voldemort's Death Eaters fought against my father's family.  All the death and destruction.  All that hate.  It's all him.  He's not even human.  He's a walking corpus."

            "I think there is a tiny sliver of humanity left in him.  Otherwise, he would be totally unstoppable," said Sensei Ran.

            Fiona fell silent.  She had a bad feeling about the whole thing.  She knew deep down inside that destroying Voldemort would come down to her.  She was the wild card.

AN: Voldemort is a very complex villain at heart I think.  So, I've been trying to show him in a different light here and there.  He was betrayed by members of his own family more than once.  Fiona will end up alone with him at some point.  My apologies for the continuing delays.  School.  It's all my school's fault.

For more continuing rants about school and this story please check out my journal.  http://remyelf.livejournal.com.  Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  So, no moola you shall get from me, if you sue.


	38. Promises

Unraveled

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Promises

            Arabella Figg met with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge just before the final mission's launching.  "I see.  So it is true?  Harry Potter is our king," said Fudge at the end.

            "Yes.  The daughter of Sirius Black will also be involved in this final strike against the Death Eaters and Voldemort," said Arabella, but she ignored the shudder that Fudge made when she spoke Voldemort's name.

            "Can she be trusted?" asked Fudge.  "She's just a little girl."

            "She's nearly fourteen years old," said Arabella as she concealed her annoyance.

            "Yes, but she's also the granddaughter of that evil fiend," insisted the minister.

            "Yes, but she is also a victim of his malice," she quickly remained him.  

            He cleared his throat and changed the topic, "You are to return to the school.  You are the voice of the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain to the King.  Please inform him that we will assist him as much as he requires."

            "Very well," said Arabella with a nod as she stood up and went to take the Floo Powder network to the school.  Fleur Delacour was sent back to France to speak with the new Minister of Magic there as a representative of the High King.  

            Arabella stepped out of the fireplace at the Three Broomsticks.  The small settlement was very quiet.  She realized that most of the world didn't know about the king being at the school.  They had no idea that the fate of the world rested on the shoulders of a young king.  He was only half of the puzzle.  The other half was a girl who still had no idea how much strength she had.

            She walked up to the castle to find everyone gathered at the school.  Harry took his seat at the Gryffindor table with Fiona across from him.  He had refused to take Professor Dumbledore's place at the head table.  Arabella smiled because he looked so much like his father.  She glanced at Fiona who was sitting next to Sirius.

            "Why are we all so quiet?  I bring word from the Minister of Magic," announced Arabella.  "It's like you're having a last meal."

            "Ah, welcome back Professor Figg," said Professsor Dumbledore.

            "The words I bring are for the King," continued Arabella as she walked up to Harry.  She curtseyed for him.  It wasn't the first time he had people bowing before him, but he still looked very uncomfortable.  

            "What did Minister Fudge have to say?" asked Harry.

            "He says that whatever the Order of the Phoenix and your majesty has planned for the attack will be backed up by the people of Great Britain.  Word from the other ministries has come in.  They have unanimously agreed.  Then again, you are the High King.  They cannot refuse your orders," said Arabella.

            Harry looked at her strangely and turned his attention to Fiona.  "We are as ready as we will ever be," he said softly.

            Fiona nodded in agreement.  Everyone had been treating her different.  They treated her with a certain amount of reverence not because she was destined to be their queen, but because of the power she possessed.  She was treated like her grandmother, the high priestess of Avalon.  She carried herself with the same grace and poise as Lady Desdemona.

            "Then tomorrow we start the attack," said Professor Dumbledore.  "We have gathered like this because this maybe the last time we have together.  For now, let us enjoy each other's company."

*

            Voldemort read the reports that were intercepted.  The High King was Harry Potter.  It came almost as no surprise to him.  It explained how he was able to survive the attack on his parents before.  Voldemort had killed many wizards to gain their powers.  He had gained the powers of James and Lily Potter, but not their son's.  The boy had too much latent magic in him.

            The other parts of the report did not sit well with Voldemort.  If Harry Potter had the sword, then he had gone to Avalon.  Damn her.  Damn that meddlesome Desdemona.  Yet another member of his family who stood in his way.  He thought he had been rid of her. 

            "Worried, Father?" asked Thalia as she hovered near him.  He turned and faced her.

            "You are worsen than your mother," he told her.  "She is a fool.  She does not know that the powers she is dealing with."

            "You do know that my daughter now knows about her powers, but you do not look that concerned, Father," said Thalia.

            "She's my granddaughter.  My blood flows through her veins.  I know what to do with her," said Voldemort.

            "Father, I pity you," whispered Thalia as she shook her head.  "You are spiraling towards your own destruction.  But at least you won't go alone."  She whirled into the air and vanished.

            Voldemort walked out of the room and kept going until he reached another room nearby.  He was in the living quarters of his great stronghold.  The living quarters were located in the middle of the stronghold and there was a great maze that lead to it.  There was a dense forest with a great sea on the other side with jagged rocks that were sharpened by the water pounding against them.

            The room he had stopped in was the room that belonged to Thalia.  It was first a nursery then it was changed as she aged to reflect her growth.  He had devoted a lot of time and energy to her.  Voldemort was abandoned as a child, even before he was born, so he had given so much to his only child.  

            No one knew about his love for her.  Not even Thalia could understand that.  However, it only extend so far.  Voldemort had aspirations for his child and nothing could make up for the great disappointment Thalia had caused him.

            This room was kept as it was.  This room would be for his granddaughter.  His hold on the world would rise again.  His granddaughter was the symbol of that.  She was the next one in line to rule his empire.  He disposed of his daughter because she had reproduced and became of no use to him.

*

            The sun rose slowly over the castle as Fiona took a deep breath.  She wanted to remember the sunrise.  She wrapped her cloak around her arms.  She looked at the crystal and put her hand over it.  She had no idea that someone had spent her time watching her during the evening and onto the early morning.

            Thalia watched her and smiled.  She saw someone approaching, but no one could see her.  "Fiona, I thought you'd be here," said Draco as he walked up to her.      

            "Are you coming with us, Draco?" asked Fiona.

            He shook his head.  "As a novice in Avalon, I cannot get involved directly.  That's what Sensei Ran said.  Avalon's already done its part.  The rest is up to you and Potter."

            "When I see you again, you'll have those markings on your head like Sensei," said Fiona with a smile.  "I know I haven't been very supportive.  And I've been very selfish lately about you leaving.  But, I'm proud of you for taking a chance like that.  I didn't have much of a choice because it's a part of my destiny, but you did.  You're brave enough to take a chance like that."

            "I am not afraid of the future, Fin, because there's nothing anyone can do, but face it.  You have been brave yourself.  How could I do anything less?" asked Draco as he gave her a smile.  "I'll get my markings after the induction ceremony on Avalon.  Would you like to come after this is done?"

            "Yes, I would," she answered.

            "Do you promise?" he asked.

            "I promise.  I wouldn't miss it for the world."  Draco believed Fiona.  She always stood by her promises.

            Thalia watched them as they stood quietly for a while.  She nearly laughed when she saw Harry Potter walk in.  He didn't look that happy to see them.  "What are you two doing up here alone?" he asked suspiciously.

            "Nothing, Potter.  You'd better take care of her when you leave today.  Otherwise, you'll have to answer to me," warned Draco as he left.

            Harry looked at her and smiled sheepishly.  "Okay," he said.

            "You need to work on your insecurities.  You look adorable, but you really need to work on that," said Fiona.

            "How about a morning kiss for some reassurance?" he asked.  

            She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.  "Come on, you can do better than that," insisted Harry.

            "I don't think so," said Fiona as she shook her head.  "I made Draco a promise."

            "What?"

            She looked off into the distance.  "I promised him that I would attend his induction ceremony into Avalon.  Will you help me keep my promise?"  Harry was the person she was sure she was going to be with, but she didn't want to abandon her best friend.  Fiona needed Harry's help to keep her promise to Draco.

            "Yes, of course, I will," said Harry.  "Even though I don't like Malfoy.  I suppose it's better that he's out of my hair."

            "That's hard to do, considering your hair," laughed Fiona as she ruffled his raven locks.  He laughed.  

            "Let's go and get some breakfast," he told her.  They walked down to breakfast.  Halfway there Harry took a hold of her hand, but he had to quickly drop it when he saw her father approaching them.  "Good morning Harry.  Fiona," said Sirius as he smiled at them because he had seen Harry holding Fiona's hand.

            "Good morning Sirius.  Looks like a good day," said Harry uncomfortably.

            "Good morning to you, Your Majesty," said Rufus Chambers.  "Professor Dumbledore will make the announcements for the final attack after we have all eaten."

            They all took the same positions at the tables as the previous night.  Harry sat across from Fiona and both were so much more quiet than usually.  Harry could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears.  Fiona was trying to keep herself calm.  The breakfast was sumptuous as usually, but neither of them were eating for the taste nor were they eating because they wanted to.  They were eating just for the energy.

            "The attack will proceed today," said Professor Dumbledore as breakfast came to a close.  Using his wand, the Headmaster produced a map for them to look at.  "As you can see, there are three barriers on the sides to get to the stronghold.  There are two natural barriers.  The sea on one side with a waterfall along the cliffs.  The next natural barrier is on the other side.  The black forest which has more untold dangers than the Forbidden Forest.  And finally the great labyrinth that Voldemort had constructed after his daughter left the stronghold.  All three paths are dangerous, but not as dangerous as what awaits us on the inside.  No Muggle can see this stronghold."

            "How will we attack?" asked Fiona in a whisper.

            "I am the only one here who will be able to get through the labyrinth.  I made it a point to be there even though Lucius Malfoy was suspicious of me when it was built," said Severus Snape.  "I will lead the team to get there.  We should strike from all three sides."

            "The safest route for us would be the forest," spoke up Harry thoughtfully.  "The sea has rocks in it.  Voldemort would most likely be waiting for an attack directly from the labyrinth.  Besides, the forest is the best place for me to use my earth magic."

            There came excited murmurs all over the room.  Rufus nodded his head in approval that his king had an agile mind, which he had inherited from both his parents.  "But we don't know what's in there.  It's not like I couldn't use my water magic on the sea.  I haven't been able to control my earth magic that well," admitted Fiona.

            "Then trust me," said Harry.  She looked at him for a moment, then gave a nod.  

            "Very well, who will take the sea?" asked Rufus.

            "I will along with half of the knights," said Sirius.  

            "I will join you, Sirius," said Remus.

            "Then I will take the other half of the knights," agreed Severus.  

            "I will go with you, Potions Master," said Rufus.

            "We'll take the forest," said Harry.  "I think we should go by ourselves.  With two teams, Voldemort will think that either team has one of us on it."

            "We should take some protection with us," insisted Fiona.  "What about bringing some Avalonians with us?"

            "We cannot interfere," said Sensei Ran as he shook his head.  "Draco and I will return to Avalon during the battle to monitor from there."

            Draco scowled.  He was hoping to see some action.  "But, Sensei, I would rather stay in Hogwarts."

            "No.  The Lady of the Lake has given her orders to you.  You are no longer a student of this school," Sensei Ran quickly reminded.

            "What if something happens to them?" demanded Ron, deciding that he should have a say.  "They could get killed before getting there.  How could you just sit there, Sirius, and let them do it?"

            "We haven't got much of a choice.  It won't take Voldemort long to figure out that we're coming.  If I am not mistaken, there is a mole in the Ministry of Magic," Percy spoke up.  "There has to be otherwise the attack wouldn't have occurred so easily."

            "What about us?" asked Hermione.  "What can we do?"

            "There are attacks occurring all over the world.  We can't just sit here and do nothing.  Even if they are Muggles, they don't deserve to die like this.  It's even worse.  They're like sitting ducks," said Ginny.

            "What about Papa?" asked Fiona to Nell, referring to Dr. Lawson, Nell's father.

            "I will apparate to California and check with the ministry in San Francisco," answered Nell.  

            "I would like to go home to my parents," said Hermione.  "I don't want them to be alone without me.  I know that I'm not a full witch yet, but I need to be with them."

            "Ron, why don't you and your parents go to Hermione's?" suggested Harry.  "We'll be fine."  He took a sidelong glance at Fiona.

            "Are you sure?" asked Ron as he took a hold of Hermione's hand.  

            "Positive," replied Harry.  He didn't sound confident, but he wasn't scared either.  Everyone made plans to secure and protect the other Muggles and wizards.  

            The few hours passed without much trouble as everyone geared up with their weapons.  Sirius thought it was strange to be in this position again.  This time Remus was with him.  It would be the first time Sirius had ever gone into a fight without James at his side.  He glanced at Harry who stood beside Fiona.  He could sense the fear emitting from them.

            "Bring your wands," instructed Professor Dumbledore.  Harry nodded and put his wand in the holster that was added to his belt to hold his sheath and sword.  Mrs. Weasley had made it.  

            "Why?  I'll be using my other magic," said Fiona.

            "The feather in your wand is from my phoenix, Fawkes.  So are the feathers from Harry's and Voldemort's wand.  It will serve as a defense," said Professor Dumbledore with a small smile and a twinkle in his eyes.  

            Everyone was outfitted with packs.  The packs included a satchel that was enchanted to have food whenever it was opened.  There were flasks that had a constant supply of water for the journey.  The sea team had a lot gillyweed in their packs to help them breath in the water.  The labyrinth team were armed with more weapons than the other team.  Severus had a sword with his wand.  Sirius had a sword and a dagger.  All of them wore wizarding armor.  

            Fiona was wearing a pair of pants and high boots.  Underneath her loose long sleeved shirt was a vest of wizards' armor.  She had a coat over it.  Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.  She had decided to bring her bow and arrows.  

            Harry wore virtually the same thing, but had his sword at his side.  His cloak was midnight blue, while hers was black.  He had a pair of gloves that looked like the gloves that Muggles wore when they exercised.  They only covered his palms to allow him to keep a tighter grip on his sword. His wrists were covered in gauntlets.  They looked a lot like the paddings he used for Quidditch.

            He wished to bring his broomstick along, but he didn't think it would be much use.  So, he had entrusted it to Ron, along with the Marauders' Map.  "Here.  Hang on to these for me, Ron," he said.

            Sirius and Remus watched the exchange.

            "I don't know, Harry.  I mean why don't you just leave it with the rest of your things," said Ron uncomfortably.

            "No.  I want you to take these," insisted Harry.

            "Your treasured possessions," murmured Ron.

            "That's only half.  I'm taking the other half along with me," said Harry.

            "What's the other two?" asked Ron.  He looked at the sword.  "That and what's the other thing?"  He then looked behind him and saw Fiona talking to Nell.  "Oh, yes.  Of course.  Those two I can't touch."  He couldn't even laugh at his own joke.

            "Until I see you again," said Harry.

            "Until then," said Ron as he held out his hand.  Harry took it and they shook hands.  They pulled into an embrace.  "Take care and come back and get your things."

            "Let's go to the lake," announced Sirius as the moment passed.  He remembered what it was like saying that to James before he had left to Godric's Hollow.  It was almost like that, but Ron knew how serious it was.  

            They all trooped out to the lake.  The first group to depart was Sensei Ran and Draco.  Fiona seemed to have lost her voice when she tried to say goodbye to them.  They smiled at her.

            "Just believe you can do it," whispered Sensei Ran.  "I have faith in you."

            "Remember, keep your promise," said Draco solemnly as he hugged her.  All Fiona could do was nod.

            "May the Goddess go with you," said Sensei Ran as he placed his hand on her cheek.  He touched his forehead against hers.  

            "May she go with all of you," added Draco as he looked at Harry.

            They had to take a raft back to Avalon.  The next to leave by apparating were the people leaving the castle to go into the areas where the Muggles were being attacked.  The group was lead by Mr. Weasley.

            "We'll find out what's been happening," said Mr. Weasley as he directly addressed Harry.   

            "By the way, Percy, I want you to find out who's been leaking information to Voldemort," said Harry.

            "What do you want me to do to the spy?" asked Percy.

            "Turn him over to the Ministry of Magic," he replied.  "I won't waste my energy on a traitor."  Percy nodded.

            "I must get to Gringotts.  There's chaos there," said Bill.

            "I'll be helping with the efforts in London," said Charlie.

            "Now, you keep yourself and Lady Fiona safe," said Mrs. Weasley.  "Please come back."

            "Yes, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry as she embraced him.

            "Our family wouldn't be the same without you, Harry."

            Harry faced the twins, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.  He had lost his voice, too.  "Um…try not to use my broomstick too much Ron.  And could you polish it?  I haven't been able to lately," he said.  

            They all broke down and hugged him all at once.  He couldn't tell who was saying what in the circle of friends he was in.  "Harry, don't do anything anything stupid," managed Hermione through her tears.

            "And be a gentleman with Fiona," said Ginny.

            "Too bad we didn't get to finish Quidditch this year.  And it's our last, but that doesn't mean we can't play during the summer," said either Fred or George.

            Ron couldn't say anything at all.  Mr. Weasley announced it was time to leave, so they all took portkeys back to the Burrow to travel from there.

            The group going to the labyrinth made the fastest departure.  Fiona hugged her godfather.  Severus was taken by surprise first, but then hugged her back.  "You have your mother's courage, Fiona.  And your father's luck.  Do not be afraid," he told her.  

            "Thank you for everything, Uncle Sev.  Thank you for saving me and Mom before," whispered Fiona.  "I never thanked you for the book.  It's the first present I ever remember getting.  Thank you."

            "None of that was necessary.  You are my goddaughter.  What I do for you, I do because I loved your mother very much," said Severus.

            The knights bowed to Harry and with that they were off.  Lastly the group going to the sea was next, Sirius and Fiona looked at each other.

            "I'll see you in the castle, Dad," whispered Fiona.  "All right?"

            He nodded as he reached over and embraced her tightly.  "I found you once.  I'll do it again," he whispered.  "I love you."

            "I love you, too," she whispered.

            "Harry, you keep each other safe," said Remus as he embraced Harry.

            "I will," said Harry, even though he had already promised that to so many people already.  

            "Now, Fiona, remember to stop when you need to.  And if you get hurt use your Avalonian magic or use the first aid kit that Nell made for you," said Sirius.  "And Harry, watch what you do to her.   Don't get distracted."

            "Yes, Sirius," nodded Harry.

            "Very well, we're off," said Sirius.  "See you inside the castle."  He turned away with Remus.  They walked up to the knights and got ready to go there using broomsticks.  Severus' group had left apparating to the town closest to the stronghold.  They took the fastest route there.  Since Severus knew the way through the labyrinth, they had the best chance of getting through to the castle the fastest.  However, that was not a certainty because the labyrinth could have changed and there were most likely dangers within.

            Fiona looked at Harry who stared back at her.  "Looks like it's time for you to go," said Professor Dumbledore.  

            "Come, Fiona," said Harry as he took her hand.  

            "Here are the portkeys," said Professor McGonagall.

            "We don't need them.  We'll use my air magic," said Fiona with a smile as she closed her eyes and concentrated.  Their surroundings started to melt around them.  It was the latest spell that Sensei Ran had taught her.  One only need to use a body of water to go to Avalon, but for any other location in the world, air magic could be used.  It didn't take the body apart like apparating.  Instead, the environment shifted around the caster. 

            The surroundings cleared again.  Harry looked around and saw that they were standing in the Moors.  They were at the edge of the dark forest.  The trees were so tall that they could barely see the towers of the stronghold.  

            "Unbelievable," whispered Fiona.  "I can't believe my mother grew up around here."

            "Shall we?" asked Harry as he offered her his arm, which she took.

             "Looks like I'm off to see my grandfather," said Fiona grimly.  "What do you bring the man who hates everything?"

            "Simple.  A sword and a crystal," replied Harry as he placed his hand on the hilt of Excalibur.

AN: My, my.  Time flies when you go home for Thanksgiving break.  Yes, I did notice that Hagrid has been absent from this story.  Don't get me wrong, I adore Hagrid, but unfortunately I can't get his lingo right.  ^^  Sorry for all you Hagrid fans.  Too hard for me.

Anyway, this is the start of the final arc, so I'm sorry if this is a short chapter.  I know where I was going and I know how the final battle will look like, but it was hard trying to figure out how to get there.  Yes, Voldemort's a lot more complex.  I keep getting ideas as I go forward, so look forward to a meeting between Fiona and Voldemort soon.  

Disclaimer:  I don't own Potter.  Harry Potter.  (Reference to the James Bond movie that I watched on Saturday with my parents).  


	39. Through the Forest

Unraveled

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Through the Forest

            After taking a very deep breath, Fiona and Harry ventured into the forest.  It seemed odd to Fiona that Voldemort would have such a strange forest.  She realized something: it was December.  She hardly had time lately to pay attention to the days of the week, let alone the month.  She now realized what was missing: snow.

            "Harry, doesn't it snow in England?" she asked.

            He held her in his eyes for a moment, slightly bewildered by her sudden question.  He nodded, "Of course, it snows in England.  I know that it doesn't snow everywhere in America, but I thought you grew up in a place where it snows."

            "Yes, it does.  Usually.  Sometimes, it just rains a lot.  But, Harry, why isn't there snow here?"

            Harry paused because Fiona had asked an excellent question.  "Voldemort must have some kind of spell.  I didn't think that there were wizards powerful enough to control the weather like this."

            "But Merlin was.  In fact, it feels a little warm in here," she observed as she noticed Harry's hair was going limp.

            "You're right," he agreed.  His mind started to go to work.  It was definitely colder outside than inside the forest.  The answer came to him as he notice the leaves quivering.  "Snakes."

            That simple word was enough to make Fiona jump.  "SNAKES! Where?!"  She frantically looked around her, searching for them.

            "Fiona, calm down," said Harry gently.  "Think about it.  They need warmth to survive.  Voldemort would have to keep the climate inside this forest just right for them.  It's okay.  I won't let anything happen to you.  And another thing, what kind of Parselmouth are you?"

            "Just because I can speak and understand them doesn't mean I want to," she replied as she shuddered.  

            Harry started to laugh.  Fiona glared at him.  "You know this isn't the time for you to be laughing," she said.  

            "You're just so cute," he chuckled.  She stopped glaring and wondered how he could be so calm at a time like this.  "Let's try to enjoy our walk, Fin," he continued as he held out his hand, which she took.  

            "How do you think the others are doing, Harry?" Fiona asked, noticing that Harry had called her by her nickname for the first time.

            "I have no idea.  I just know that if we don't do anything about this now, we're all dead.  Voldemort has to be stopped once and for all."

            "Harry, I'm scared."

            "What?  You don't think I am."

            "But you seem so calm."

            "You're the only thing that's keeping me from not shaking."

            "Our parents are so brave.  To think that three of them laid down their lives for us.  My father is either the bravest or stupidest man alive."

            "To knowingly walk into Voldemort's hands like this, it takes a little bit of both."

            "You've gotten more philosophically since I've met you.  You are very wise now.  Like Yoda."

            "What?  You're comparing me to a puppet with bad grammar?"

            "Okay, you're more like Sensei Ran, happy?"

            "That's better."

            They continued to walk along the forest carefully.  They continued talking about what to do when they confronted Voldemort, but the conversation shifted to more day-to-day things.  Neither of them were too comfortable because it felt like they were hiking towards their doom.  They did not need a map because they could clearly see the towers of the castle above them.

            After a while, they stopped to eat something from their packs.  "I feel like we're just going out for a casual stroll," said Fiona.

            "We shouldn't get too comfortable," agreed Harry as he took a sip of water.  The flask would magically replenish itself once emptied halfway.

            "Hey, what's this?" asked Fiona out loud as she found something in her pack.  It was a chocolate frog.  It was wrapped in a note.  "It's from my dad, 'Fin, keep safe and good luck.  Love, Dad.'"  She tucked it back into the bag.

            "Why don't you just eat it?"

            "I think I'll save it for later.  Um…" she started uncomfortably.  "Harry, watch where your hand is going."  Her cheeks were turning red.

            "What about my hand?" asked Harry innocently.

            "Your hand!" shouted Fiona.

            Harry held up his hands.  Fiona's eyes widened as she jumped up.  A snake had slithered up to them while they were eating.  "AAAAAAAAHHH!" she exclaimed in surprise.  

            "I'm sorry about her.  Please just go away," said Harry in Parseltongue, which Fiona understood.  She glared at him.  He started laughing again.  "Fin, it's only a little snake.  Come on, relax."

            "Oh, why did it have to be snakes?" she whined.

            Harry laughed even harder.  "You're just like Ron with his arachnophobia."

            "It's not funny.  Stop laughing.  Everyone's afraid of something.  What about you?"

            "Dementors," he replied.  

            "You mean those hooded things that look like Death?  The ones that attacked with Lucius Malfoy and Wormtail?"

            Harry nodded.  "Every time they come near me, I feel weak.  I can remember the last moments of my parents' lives.  I can hear their voices.  Just before…"

            "Before Voldemort murdered them," concluded Fiona.  "At least your fear is more logical than mine.  I don't know why I'm not totally afraid of him.  Maybe, I'm not taking this seriously at all."

            "It's better.  You can fight him better that way."

            "Harry, I'm sorry about what happened to your parents."

            "Why are you apologizing for him?  It's not your fault.  It's Voldemort.  He murdered them.  You're just as much a victim of his than anyone else.  It's a miracle that your mother came from him."

            "According to my grandmother, that was the last time he was human.  Did you know that my father's parents and brother fought against the Death Eaters as Aurors?"

            Harry shook his head.  He knew so little about his father's family and even less about Sirius', but it didn't surprise him that they were Aurors.  "It's an endless cycle, Harry.  Good and evil.  It's a continuing battle.  When one generation tires of it, another one takes its place.  And so on.  I don't think I could be an Auror."

            "You're not going to be an Auror.  You're the tie that links Avalon and this world together."

            "What about you, Harry?  Did you ever think of the future before this whole thing?"

            "Yes, I was thinking of becoming an Auror like my parents, but I suppose destiny had other ideas," said Harry with a smile.

            "You are going to seriously act as king?"

            "I don't know.  It all depends on my people.  I don't know if they'll accept me or not."

            "Most people are already in awe of the great Harry Potter, even though I have no idea what they really see," joked Fiona.

            Harry leaned in and kissed her, catching her by surprise again.  "Let's get going," he told her as he helped her up.

            The forest became overcast.  Fiona looked up wondering why.  Figures dressed in long hoods descended upon them.  She gripped Harry's arm.  He pulled out his wand.  "Dementors.  There must be twenty of them," whispered Fiona, feeling a cold, biting feeling in her stomach.

            "_Expecto Patronum_!" roared Harry.  A white, ghostly stag erupted from his wand and charged at the Dementors, pushing them back and causing them to scatter.  Fiona watched the stag.  It was beautiful.  The Dementors had fled, leaving their path once again clear.

            "What a beautiful stag.  It's a nice patronus."

            "Your father told you about the Marauders, right?  My father was Prongs, the stag," explained Harry.

            "Our families seem bound to go through life together," said Fiona.

            "I suppose," said Harry as he walked a little ahead of her.  He wanted to make sure that the path was safe for her.  However, he didn't realize that the forest was being control by Voldemort from within the castle.  It wouldn't matter if Harry walked ahead of Fiona or behind her.

            The vines wrapped around Fiona suddenly, covering her mouth.  They pulled off her bows and arrows along with her pack.  She struggled for air, but the vines kept her in place.  She tried to reach for Harry, but he was too far ahead.  Then, the vines dropped her to the ground, which gave way.  The ground crumbled underneath her.  "Harry!" she managed to scream.  Harry whirled around and dashed back, he grabbing her hand.  The reason why the forest was so warm was because of the natural hot springs that ran underground.  Harry had never seen nor heard of anything like that before in England.  He figured that Voldemort must have had it made.

            "Harry! My cloak is wrapping around my legs," cried Fiona.  Harry pulled at her and got her out of the water.  "What is this?!" she shouted.

            "I've got you," said Harry.  He pulled her close to his.  She felt cold to his touch.  "My arrows.  My bow."  

            "Shh.  It's okay.  Just stay still," he murmured as he pressed his lips against her forehead.  He looked around him.  The Dementors must have been the reconnaissance.  They must have reported to Voldemort how far along the forest Harry and Fiona were.  "I won't lose you here."

            "Hey, I'm okay.  Why are you scared all of a sudden?" asked Fiona as she smiled at him.  "Let's go and get my stuff back before the snakes come."  He helped her to her feet.  They quickly went and retrieved Fiona's gear.

            "It's sort of hard you know.  We know what we're headed towards.  What a choice to have to make: either we take our time and let the creatures or plants attack us or go forward and let Voldemort get us," said Harry.

            "I thought we agreed to meet him," said Fiona.

            "Then, what are we waiting for?"

            This time Harry and Fiona walked side by side.  Fiona used her fire magic to gently warm her things.  She had no choice, but to let the chocolate frog dry on its own.  They had barely gone halfway through the forest when dark came.  Neither of them wanted to continue walking through the forest until the morning.

            "Why don't we just stop here for the evening?  There's no point in continuing in this darkness.  Let's camp here for the night.  This is a good a place as any," said Harry.

            "Okay," said Fiona as she looked around.  It was pitch black except for the light from their wands.  

            "I think we should start a fire.  We have to make sure it doesn't burn out during the evening," said Harry.

            "I'll make the fire," said Fiona.  She concentrated and a ball of fire appeared.  She allowed it float.  There was no need to worry about burning something.  Harry took off his cloak and laid it out on the ground after clearing off the leaves.  

            "Let's eat something then get some sleep," he said.

            "But, Harry, I don't think we should sleep," said Fiona.  He was acting like it was a camping trip.  

            "Fine, we'll just stay awake," said Harry.  She took a seat on his cloak and they began to eat some food.  "We should be well rested.  I think it might take another day to make it through here.  Snape said it would take three days to get through the labyrinth.  I don't know how long it will take to get through the water.  I think that might be the toughest route."

            "I'm worried about my dad," whispered Fiona as she pulled her knees up to her chest.  

            "We'll meet him soon," assured Harry as he put his arm around her.  "Why don't you sleep?  I'll keep watch."

            Fiona shook her head.  "I'm not sleepy."

            "Come on.  Just rest for a bit.  You've had a rougher day than me.  I won't let anything happen to you.  And I promise not to do anything."

            Fiona looked at Harry suspiciously.  "Great.  Now that's supposed to make me relax," she said sarcastically.

            "Hey!  I've never done anything to you before!" exclaimed Harry, feeling very insulted.

            "You stole my first kiss!" fired back Fiona.

            "Hey, I've kissed you more since then, why are you so angry?  And if I remember correctly you kissed me once on your own."

            Fiona's cheeks turned bright red as she looked away from him.  "Give it back!" she shouted.

            "No, I'm won't!"

            "I'm going to sleep!"

            "Fine, you do that," said Harry, happy because he'd got her to rest.  He put his cloak over her and waited to make sure she was really asleep before putting up some wards to protect them.  After that he finally fell asleep with Fiona in his arms and a smile on his face.

            Harry woke up just before dawn and found that Fiona was still asleep.  He didn't move, despite his arm feeling numb because Fiona was resting on it.  He smiled as he watched her sleep.  Fiona's eyes fluttered open and she noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses.  "Hey!  I thought you were the lookout.  How long did I sleep?  What kind of lookout are you?  Why aren't you wearing your glasses?"

            "And a good morning to you, too," said Harry.

            Fiona got up and stretched.  She got some food out of her pack with some water.  Harry stretched and tried to get the feeling back in his arms.  He got his glasses and put them on.  Fiona ran her finger through her hair to make it look neater.  "At least there's something good about having hair like yours, Harry.  It won't make a difference what you do, at least you can say you're hair's naturally like that."

            "I knew you'd envy my hair sooner or later," joked Harry as he settled down next to her to have some food and water.

            Fiona laughed.  "I don't want to make your ego anymore bloated than it already is," she said.

            "You sound like Malfoy," he observed.

            "I've spent too much time around him.  He's probably in Avalon right now.  I think they might be using my grandmother's mirror to see how everyone is doing.  I would give anything right now to have her water magic.  I may not want to see the future, but I'd like to see the present for everyone else."

            "There's nothing we can do, but focus on our task right now.  We need to get to the castle," said Harry.

            "I'm way ahead of you," said Fiona as she stood up and put her cloak back on, which they had used as a blanket the night before.  Harry pulled up his cloak and dusted it off before putting it back on.  They put their gear back on.  

            "We've got to get moving.  Let's eat as we walk," said Harry.

            "Sure.  Harry, what do you think he'll do to us?" asked Fiona.

            "He'll probably try to kill us straight off," replied Harry.

            "But, if he really wanted us died, he would have already attacked with something stronger than vines and a couple of Dementors.  No, I think he's keeping us alive.  Just to play with us.  He's a sick and twisted being," said Fiona.

            "You're probably right.  For someone who's never personally faced off with him, you can read him pretty well," said Harry.

            "I read my mother's diary.  All of it.  I had to figure out if she wrote something in it that we could use.  There was nothing about the castle in it.  There was only a little bit about him.  She was terrified of him.  He's a lot of different things.  He's sadistic Harry.  Ideally, he would like to draw out our deaths, if possible."

            "He's not human.  There's no way he's human," said Harry grimly.

            "You've met up with him more times than anyone and survived, Harry.  But, my father said that the last time wasn't successful at all."

            "It's my fault that Voldemort is back, Fiona.  It's not your fault that your mother died.  It's mine."

            Fiona stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him.  He stopped.  "I was the forth participant in the Triwizard Tournament last year.  One of the two from Hogwarts against two other schools in Europe.  There was this huge maze in the Quidditch field last year filled with loads of creatures we had to get past.  I made it through and got the other representative from Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory, to join me.  We touched the cup in the maze together.  It ended up being a portkey.  It was a trap.  Voldemort had spent an entire year making a trap.  You see my mother died protecting me.  There was an ancient magic that kept Voldemort from touching me.  He had to break that spell."

            Harry paused.  He hadn't turned back to face Fiona.  He couldn't  "Last few times I met Voldemort, I did it alone.  So, no one else could really get hurt.  I mean before in the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny was with me, but she was still safe because she was passed out.  No, last year was different.  Voldemort ordered his Death Eaters to kill Cedric.  In an instant, he was gone.  Just a quick flash of green light and he dropped dead.  Wormtail came and tied me up.  He drew blood from me using a knife with my blood and a hand from Wormtail along with the bones from Voldemort's father's grave, he made himself a new body.  After that, he touched my scar.  He didn't so much as flinch.  The protection is gone.  

            After that he wanted to do a wizards' duel, but our wands connected.  The feathers came from Fawkes, so they locked.  The parts of the people Voldemort last killed came out of the wand.  Cedric asked me to bring back his body.  My mum came out.  Then my father.  Together we managed to get out of there.  I dragged Cedric's body back."  His voice had dwindled down to a whisper.  He finally turned and looked at Fiona's face.  

            "Do you realize that if I hadn't gone through that tournament that Voldemort wouldn't have a new body?  He wouldn't have been able to attack your mother and kill her.  Do you realize that?" he asked as he stared into her eyes.

            Fiona's face had a look of horror on it.  She reached out and touched his cheek.  "My mother knew he was coming.  It was only a matter of time.  We really should stop blaming ourselves for my grandfather's actions.  All we can do is stop him.  Why didn't you tell me sooner?  Is that why you didn't want me to be with you?"

            Harry gave a nod.  He couldn't speak because he hadn't told her what his fear was: it was losing her.  He couldn't stand that thought.  He had lost everything he had to Voldemort.  He couldn't lose her.  She stroked his cheek gently, reassuring him of her presence.  "Even if there was any other way, Harry, I would still rather be with you."

            "I want to be with you," whispered Harry.  

            "Well, you're right.  This must be a suicide pact.  We'll go down together, if need be," she said, remembering what he had said back at Avalon.  _Is this what love is?  I'm not sure.  All I know is that I want to be with him.  I really want to be with him,_ she thought.

            "Let's go on.  Who knows who's watching us," said Harry, suddenly feeling embarrassed.  He put his arm around her as they walked forward in a comforting silence.  For the first time, Harry didn't feel like he was alone in his troubles.  There was someone at his side.  Someone he wanted to live for.  Someone he would be willing to die for.

            He had no idea that someone was watching them, preparing a trap to pull them apart.

*

            Voldemort's eyes settled upon the young pair as they trudged through his forest.  He could have used his magic at anytime to cause more attacking vines, but the plants were unwilling.  Voldemort could practically see the Avalonian magic emitting from Fiona.  The forest wasn't willing to attack her.  Harry Potter carried Excalibur, proclaiming for the world that he possessed powerful earth magic.  The vines had released Fiona when it felt her power.

            "Father, you aren't going to separate those two, are you?" asked Thalia as she hovered next to him, looking through his looking glass.

            "Why don't you go and help them and leave me alone?" he demanded, wanting so much to rid himself of her company.

            "Why would I do that?  From here, I can see everything, Father," replied Thalia with a smile.

            "You are a nuisance," muttered Voldemort.  "I would like to meet with my granddaughter privately."

            "You don't have the right to call her that.  Meeting her will be your undoing," whispered Thalia.  

            "I think not.  Between her and the boy, there is more than enough power," hissed Voldemort.  "The child is deathly afraid of snakes and the boy is afraid of losing her.  Such foolish weaknesses.  Something I am not surprised by considering their pedigrees."

            Thalia didn't say anything about Voldemort's last statement.  If Fiona had any flaws, he was the one to blame.  Her father had a weakness that made him into the person he was.  Only Thalia could see that.

            Voldemort didn't say anything to Thalia.  Instead he stood up and walked to another passage way.  He reached it and called out to something in a dark pit.  It had been a while since she had had any fun at all.  Perhaps, now was the time to allow her some freedom.

            He spoke to her in the tongue of his ancestors and the same one that his descendents were fortunate enough to have.  "Nagini," he hissed.

            In the dark pit, a pair of eyes gleamed and flickered for a moment.  Then, the creature slithered out to carry out her master's bidding.

*

            "I think we're getting closer.  I can see more of the castle now," said Fiona out loud.

            "Looks like it.  Let's keep moving.  We'll probably have to settled down again for the night somewhere," said Harry as he looked around.  The day's walk had been very uneventful, making both of them feel even more uncomfortable.

            Then, Harry heard it.  He had excellent hearing as a seeker he had trained himself to be able to hear the wings of a Golden Snitch.  Something was coming towards them.  It was moving along the ground.  Harry grabbed his wand.  

            "What's w—" started Fiona, but something had lunged at her.  She let out a terrifying scream as a large python wrapped around her legs.  "HARRY!" she screamed.  

            Harry pointed his wand and allowed a few sparks to fly out of it, but it wasn't enough.  He recognized the snake.  It was Nagini, Voldemort's pet.  He noticed that Fiona wasn't fighting back.  She was frozen with fear.  Her eyes were opened in terror, even more so than when the vines had attacked her.  She was breathing heavily, unable to take her eyes off the snake's head.  She looked close to tears.

            "Fiona!  Talk to it!" shouted Harry.  He didn't want to use his wand or the sword.  He didn't want her to get hurt.  "Use your Parseltongue.  Ask her to let you go!"

            "H-her?" stammered Fiona.  "It's a her?!"  

            "It's Voldemort's snake.  Just ask her to let you go!" shouted Harry.  He launched into Parsel Tongue, "Let her go."

            Nagini shook her head.  Fiona could hear her reply, "Nay, my master has given his orders.  She belongs with him."

            "Let me go!" cried Fiona, feeling like her heart was going to stop at any moment.  She could hear her own voice.  It wasn't English at all.  The snake glared at her with its ferocious yellow eyes.  Instead, the great snake wrapped around her, cutting her air supply off.  Harry pointed his wand at the snake.  It was better that Fiona get hurt just a little bit, than killed by strangulation.      

            Another attack came in the form of Dementors who came at them, and Harry shouted, "_Expecto Patronum_!"

            The Dementors pulled back when the white stag charged at them.  Harry felt the sweat pouring down the side of his face.  He ran to where Fiona was.  Nagini had cut off her oxygen until she passed out.  Harry grabbed her hand as Nagini glared at him.  It was a very stupid thing for him to do she told him as she attacked him.

            Harry wasn't fast enough as he pulled back, he felt a tingling sensation in his arm.  He could feel the venom seeping into his veins.  His vision blurred.  He reached out for Fiona's hand, but Nagini was dragging her away from him.  His strength was draining out of him as he watched her pull away.  Nagini was moving too fast.

            Harry fell on the ground hard.  He didn't have any strength to go after them.  The venom was running in his veins.  He closed his eyes.  He had lost Fiona.

AN: This part ends on a cliffhanger.  Ooh.  What happens next?  Some nasty mind games are coming up.  Look forward to the next part.  Voldemort's a sick bastard.

For more information, please refer to my online journal at http://remyelf.livejournal.com.  I am please to say that I have a teaser chapter for the next fic that I might do called, _Lily in Full Blossom_.  Unless, you really don't want to get annoyed with me, I suggest you read the teaser after _Unraveled_ is completed.  ^^

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and a bunch of people have rights to it.  I don't make any money of if this.


	40. Trapped

Unraveled

Chapter Forty: Trapped

            Fiona woke up when the sunlight hit her face.  She sat up and looked around her.  She could hear the sound of birds chirping outside.  Where was she?  She looked around the room.  It wasn't her room.  It was a large room.  

            "Fiona, time to get up.  Your father is waiting for breakfast," called her mother.  Fiona felt a jolt go through her body.  Her mother?  That was impossible.  She shook her head.  Thalia finally opened the door.  "Fiona, get up."

            "Mom?" whispered Fiona.  

            "What's wrong, Fiona?  Did you have a nightmare?" asked Thalia as she sat on her bed.  "You look like you're going to cry."

            Fiona felt like she was going to cry, but she shook her head.  Then she realized that her mother had mentioned her father, "What's Dad doing here?"

            "He lives here, silly," said Thalia.  Her mother's accent wasn't hidden like it normally was when Fiona was growing up.  

            "Where are we?" asked Fiona.

            "You're not awake are you?  We're home," replied Thalia.  "Now, get out of bed." She stood up and left the room.  Fiona stood up and went to the bathroom and noticed that there wasn't a shower.  There was only a bathtub.

            "Come on and scrub your face, dearie," said the mirror, causing Fiona to leap back.  However, she cautiously walked up to the mirror and took a face towel.  She put it down and saw her toothbrush.  She decided to brush first, and then wash her face.

            After a couple of minutes, Fiona was dressed in her favorite outfit: her red t-shirt and jeans.  She came down and saw her parents sitting together at the breakfast table.  Her father looked up at her.  "Good morning, Sleepyhead," greeted Sirius as he smiled at her.

            "Good morning, Dad," said Fiona as she looked at her mother.  Thalia was filling Fiona's plate with some food.  

            "Did you have a bad dream?" asked Sirius with concern.  "Your mother said that you were a little slow getting up this morning."

            "What are you doing here, Dad?" asked Fiona.

            "I'm having breakfast before going to work.  That's what I do every morning.  Fiona, has going to Hogwarts fried your brain?  You know that I have breakfast every morning with you and your mother," said Sirius.

            "But…" 

            "Fiona, are you coming down with something?" asked Thalia with concern as she pressed her hand against Fiona's cheek.  "You seem abnormal."

            "What season is this?  Where are we?" asked Fiona.

            "It's summer.  You've been home for a week, Fin.  We're in our house, Black Manor," answered Sirius.  "You're brain has been fried."

            Fiona didn't understand.  The last she remembered winter was approaching and she was headed for Voldemort's castle.  Why was she in a place she had never seen before?  Her mother was dead.  Why was she sitting there?  Her parents had never seen each other again.  Her father had left.  He had walked out on her mother even before she was born.  Fiona felt her vision blur.

            "What's wrong?  Why are you crying, Fin?" asked Sirius with concern.  

            "I had—something happened.  You were gone.  Both of you," whispered Fiona.  "Voldemort k—killed—" She was sobbing.  

            "Fiona, what are you talking about?  Voldemort was destroyed the night that he tried to kill Harry," said Thalia.  

            "No!  He wasn't!" cried Fiona.

            "It was just a dream.  I was never gone," assured Sirius.  He stood up and walked around the table to comfort her.  "Thalia, why is she having dreams of him?"

            "I don't know.  Fiona, don't worry about him.  He can't hurt you," said Thalia.  She looked a bit paler at the mere mention of Voldemort.  She rubbed her shoulder. 

            "I wouldn't let anything happen to your mother and you, Fin," said Sirius.  "Baby, nothing is going to happen to you."

            "It was just a dream, Fin.  The nightmare is over," said Thalia.  Fiona looked back and forth between them.  She felt at ease.  She saw her parents smiling at her.  Was this really all just a dream?  Or was this all real?

*

            "Harry, what are you doing?  Wake up!" called a voice that Harry couldn't locate.  "You can't let him win this time, Potter!"

            Harry could feel the venom running its course through his body.  He turned over so that he was on his back.  "Potter!  Get up!" shouted the voice.

            He realized now whose voice he was hearing.  It was Draco Malfoy's.  "You bloody moron!  He's got Fiona!"

            Harry couldn't see Draco anywhere.  "Potter!  There's a vile of phoenix tears in your pack.  Surely, you're not dead yet.  What kind of King are you?"  Where was Draco's voice coming from?  He wondered.

            "You're in Avalon," muttered Harry weakly.

            "You're damn right, Potter.  I'm using water magic through the High Priestess to communicate with you.  Potter, get the vile already!"

            Harry felt for his pack and found that it wasn't far away from him.  In another minute, he would be dead.  He had already lost the feeling in his legs.  He grabbed the pack and the vile tumbled out.  What was he going to do?  He concentrated.  The ground started to tremble underneath him.  The forest was responding to the king of wizards.

            The vines sprung up from the ground and picked up the vile.  The vines poured the phoenix tears into the snakebite.  Harry felt better.  He was drenched in sweat as he got up.  The forest was quiet.  There was nothing out there that could hurt him.  The forest wouldn't let him.  It had changed its loyalty to him.  It had saved his life.  Harry struggled to get to his feet.  He felt a little lightheaded, but he wasn't dying anymore.  He couldn't believe that the forest had helped him.  What surprised him even more was Malfoy's voice.

            _The Avalonians are watching the whole thing from the safety of their isle.  Damn them.  Why don't they help us?_, thought Harry angrily as he picked up his pack and replaced the vile in it.  The sun looked like it was going to sink soon.  He looked around for a trail.  He was looking for any indication of where Fiona was dragged off.  He spotted the trail very easily.  He followed it.  He wasn't going to give up.  He had to find her.

            Instead of stopping for the evening, he took out his wand to light his way as he continued down the trail.  He stopped when he got to the end.  It had him directly to the castle.  He paused as he looked at the walls.  There had to have been a passageway for Nagini to slither through.  It couldn't have been that easy for him just to walk up to the castle.  He was right.

            The moment he stepped up the castle there was a barrier that threw him back.  He felt like he had been punched in the stomach.  He looked upwards and saw the castles high towers.  He wondered if the barrier reached that high up.  How he wished he had taken his Firebolt with him.

            Snow started falling.  Harry decided to use that to his advantage.  The snow would show how high the barrier went up.  He looked upward and saw that the barrier was actually a dome.  It covered the entire main compound.  Harry didn't want to try directly at the barrier again.

            He decided to divide his goals.  He had to rescue Fiona, but that was his primary goal.  His first goal was to get inside.  He was a king.  He had to think like one and he couldn't just rush in without a well-formulated plan.  Or least any plan.  The snow was coming down harder and harder.  

            He felt exhausted, but he couldn't stop.  Fiona was trapped and under the mercy of Voldemort.  He could only imagine what Voldemort was doing.  He wished that the Avalonians would contact him again.  How was he going to get through the barrier, if he couldn't so much as touch it?

*

            Fiona felt the sunshine as she stepped outside with her mother.  Thalia said that she wanted her to help with the weeding.  Her father had gone to work with the Aurors.  He said he would be home early.  Obviously, Sirius was concerned about his daughter's outburst at breakfast.  

            "Mom, where was I born?" asked Fiona.

            "Washington, DC.  You know that.  Your father and I went there for a little bit because he wanted to make sure it was safe before we came back to England," replied Thalia as she looked at Fiona worriedly.

            "How long have we been living here together as a family?" asked Fiona.

            "Well, a few years.  We just moved back when it was time for you to go to Hogwarts.  Your father had his heart set on it," replied Thalia.  "Fin, is this about that strange dream you had earlier?"

            Fiona didn't answer.  She set to work weeding one of the flowerbeds.  It seemed strange that her mother didn't put some sort of charm on the plants to keep the weeds away.  She watched her mother as she gardened.  How many times did Fiona see her mother like that?  Too many for her to remember.

            "What about Harry Potter?" asked Fiona.

            "What about him?  He's staying with the Weasleys for the first few weeks of summer.  He should come back home soon," answered Thalia.

            "What?  He lives here?"

            "Yes, he does.  His parents died, Fiona.  He's been living with us since before you were born.  You used to take baths together.  You go to school with him."  Thalia looked at her strangely.

            Fiona felt her heart beat in her ears.  She wasn't sure if she was really in love with him yet, but it sounded as if they had been raised together.  "Maybe, it's too hot for you.  You can go inside and get yourself a glass of lemonade," suggested Thalia, worrying about the effects of the heat on her daughter.

            Fiona stood up.  She nodded and went into the house.  What a big house it was.  It wasn't just a house.  It was a manor.  Fiona knew that her father came from a wealthy family, but she didn't know the extent of his wealth.  Her father had told her that she was his heir.

            Fiona had no idea what was in this house.  She decided not to get the lemonade.  She decided to explore the house instead.  She walked around, taking in everything.  There were paintings on the walls that moved and the tapestries that hung on the walls had beautiful Gaelic calligraphy on it.  Her father had said that he was a British mutt with some Irish blood thrown in.  The furniture was old and fine.  Most of it dated back much further than Fiona could have ever imagined.

            She walked until she found a room that she was sure that her mother spent a lot of time in.  It was the music room.  It had a piano in it and several instruments in the glass cabinets.  Sirius knew how to play the piano because he had been forced to learn as a child.

            Fiona stopped in front of it.  She hadn't had a chance to play in such a long time.  She didn't realize how much she missed just being able to play when she had a chance to.  She sat down and slid the cover back to expose the keys.  She started to play a Mozart piece.

            She stopped abruptly.  Because someone had come into the room.  It was her mother, but she didn't look like she was made of flesh and bone.  She looked like a ghost.  In fact, she was gliding across the room, her feet barely touching the floor.

            "Fiona, look around you.  Remember what your father said," whispered Thalia.  Fiona looked down and realized that the crystal was missing.  There was something terribly wrong.  This was the dream.  It had to have been a dream.  There was something wrong.  Something that was missing.  Fiona had to think.  She had to remember every detail that her father told her about Black Manor.

            "She's still resisting, Milord," said the servant to Voldemort as he watched the servant try to take the crystal off of Fiona.

            "How long before she wakes up?" asked Voldemort.

            "We cannot say.  She was already knocked out when she was brought in.  Then with the sleeping draught, you ordered, we will not know when she will awaken.  The spell you placed on her is very powerful indeed," said the servant admiringly.  She was a vampire.  The child fascinated her.  However, the servant knew better than to attack the Dark Lord's grandchild.  She had been the governess to the previous young mistress.  

            "Leave us," ordered Voldemort in a harsh whisper.

            "As you wish, Milord," said the vampire as she bowed, then exited the room.  

            Voldemort walked up to Fiona.  She was fast asleep in what used to be her mother's bed.  He didn't expect her to look so much like her mother.  He reached out to stroke her cheek, but a jolt shocked him.  It was a protective barrier much like the one that surrounded the main compound of the stronghold.  

            The child looked too much like her mother.  He could tell that the dream was effecting her.  Where had the specter of his daughter got off to?  Why wasn't she here taunting him?  "Damn you, Thalia," cursed Voldemort out loud, realizing that Thalia had invaded the dream to bring Fiona into consciousness.  He smiled because Fiona wasn't showing any signs of waking up.  He had created the perfect dream for her.  Why would she give it up to return to reality?

            By the time, Fiona would wake up, it would be too late.  Voldemort decided to go back and monitor the teams that were headed for the castle.

            The team led by Severus Snape was only halfway through the maze.  They had met with difficulty because Voldemort had installed more traps.  Two of the knights were dead.  Snape had incurred a nasty injury on his body, but he was still pressing forward.  The wound was held together with some magical gauze.

            The other team, the one lead by Sirius Black, was already making its way up the face of the cliff.  Sirius and Remus were making excellent time and their team was still intact.  However, there was no place for the team to stop for the last day or so.  They had no choice, but to continue their ascent up the cliff.  The whole team was tired, except for Sirius and Remus.  What nuisance of a son-in-law Voldemort had.

            Voldemort turned his attention to the last person, Harry Potter.  He wasn't all that surprised to find him alive.  The boy wasn't going to die that easily.  He watched him staring at the barrier outside.  The snow was falling on him.  Voldemort shook his head.  What a fool.  Why were the women of his family attracting such fools?

            Voldemort stopped and switched back to watch Snape's team again.  At least, they were more interesting that Harry Potter standing in snow.

*

            Harry wondered how he was going to get through the barrier.  He was the most powerful king in the world.  The proof was the sword at his side.  Then, he realized something.  If he couldn't get through the barrier, the other teams wouldn't be able to do it.  Harry was positive that Voldemort put up the barrier knowing that Snape had a good chance of making it through the labyrinth.

            Harry had to break down the barrier for everyone else.  Then, the answer came to him.  It was too simple to even consider.  The sword.  He looked at Excalibur.  He had never drawn it for battle.  During his practices with Draco, Harry used a Japanese wooden sword because that was what Sensei Ran recommended.  

            Harry touched the hilt and felt a tingle go through his body.  He drew the sword.  If he couldn't get through the barrier this way, then Fiona didn't stand a chance.  He took a deep breath before he charged.

*

            Fiona wondered what she wasn't seeing in the house.  Did she even want to wake up?  Her mother was alive and well in her dreams.  Fiona didn't realize how much she still resented her father for walking out on them.  She remembered being a small child and dreaming of having her father home.  When she was younger, her mother didn't show so much as a picture of him to her.  All the pictures Thalia had had of Sirius were wizards' photos.  How was she supposed to explain that to Fiona?

            Fiona was left to her imagination when it came to her father.  She had dreamt about how he looked many times over in her mind.  Seeing her father for the first time months ago was like a dream come true.  He looked even more handsome than she had imagined. 

            Fiona realized that she was allowing herself to get pulled in by the dream again.  She shook her head furiously as she tried to get her bearings straight.  She had asked her father everything there was to know about Black Manor.  He had promised that they would return home as soon as their mission was over.  It was one of the many plans she had made, but she was trapped in a dream.  If she couldn't figure out what was wrong, then she wouldn't be able to wake up.

            She looked around.  Everything was as neat as a pin.  Then, she realized what was wrong.  Where was the house elf?  Her father had mentioned the house elf that lived in Black Manor.  Hermione had talked about how unfair it was.  Ron said that most house elves made it a point not be seen.  However, Fiona knew that the house elf bound to the Black family was not a mere slave.  She was allowed a lot of privileges for a house elf.  Another thing, Black Manor was her home.  Fiona tried to remember her name.  What was the house elf's name?

            "Where's Mimi?" asked Fiona simply.  With that the dream began to fade and everything turned into light again.

*

            Harry charged at the barrier and with one swipe of the sword the barrier shattered like glass.  The snow started falling on the castle's high towers.  Harry smiled to himself.  He had gotten completed his first objective.  He walked up to the castle and tried to figure out how Nagini was able to get in and out.

            He tentatively touched the castle wall.  To his relief, there was no shock.  Harry knew that breaking the barrier was the easy part.  It was getting through the castle that would be a challenge.  He had no idea what the layout of the castle was inside.  Snape knew.  Harry wanted to curse out loud.  Snape should have provided a map for the teams, but he had warned them that Voldemort most likely had things moved around the castle.

            Harry wasn't about to let anything keep him from Fiona.  He didn't want to stop and think about what was happening to her.  He had to figure out a way inside the castle.  Unfortunately, the trail that Nagini had left on the ground was covered with snow.  By the time the snow would clear what was left of the trail would be gone.  Harry had to think.

            He had to think like Voldemort.  The castle was his ultimate stronghold.  Everywhere else Harry had met Voldemort previously was Harry's turf.  The school and his parents' house at Godric's Hollow.  This was Voldemort's ground.  If Nagini could come in and out, then Harry could do it.  Voldemort was the one who designed the castle.  Snape had said that it wasn't an old, abandon castle.  Voldemort's minions had constructed it, long before Thalia was born.  

            Harry cursed under his breath as he looked around him.  The snow was coming down harder.  He didn't make it this far to lose.  He didn't survive so many attempts from Voldemort to lose to a castle wall.  Harry took of his glasses to wipe off the excess snow on them.  He put them back on.  His vision was clearer, but he was exhausted.  He had fought venom, hiked more than a mile, and used the sword to break the barrier.  However, Harry couldn't let his fatigue get the better of him.  He had to get inside.

            He had to think clearly.  Nagini was carrying Fiona with her.  She had to go through an entrance large enough to fit the both of them through without injuring Fiona too much.  Harry had a feeling that Voldemort wanted Fiona in one piece.  Otherwise, Nagini would have simply sank her fangs into her.  

            He looked at the ground.  Wherever Nagini went through had to have been at ground level.  There were no other structures for her to slither up, and with Fiona there would have been no way for her to do so.  Harry didn't care that he was cold.  He touched the ground with his gloved hands and searched along the stones.  There had to be a secret passage for Nagini.  Something that a snake could go through with another person.

            Harry felt along the cracks and crevices.  He didn't care that the snow was really coming down now.  He stopped.  Harry remembered something important.  He was wrong.  There was a time when Harry was on Voldemort's home turf during one of their encounters.  The Chamber of Secrets.  Nagini was a snake.  Voldemort designed the castle much like Salazar Slytherin helped design Hogwarts.

            Harry cleared his throat.  "OPEN UP," he hissed in Parsel Tongue and waited.  The sound of stones shifting and moving came.  Harry saw the passageway was about twenty feet from where he was.  He made a dash for it before it could seal up again.

            He squeezed into the passageway.  It wasn't very narrow at all, but it was low.  He would have to crawl through it.  Harry had no idea where the end of the passageway was.  He also had to be careful.  Nagini could go in at any moment.  That was fine.  Before he couldn't hurt her because she had Fiona in her grasp.  Harry didn't care if he had to lop off her head with the sword.  As he crawled he tried to pay attention to any sounds he could hear.  He had to keep himself focused.

            Voldemort had gone too far this time.  Harry was going to stop him.  He had to save Fiona.  Before Voldemort destroyed her like he had with the rest of his family.  Harry started to think of Thalia Black.  Fiona said that her mother seemed sad most of the time.  Harry thought of Tom Riddle Sr. and the rest of the Riddles.  All of them were killed using the Killing Curse.  Harry shook his head.  He couldn't think like that.  Fiona was like him.  She was strong and resilient.  Her magic was also stronger than his, even if she didn't know how to use it.

            The crystal was with Fiona.  Harry thought about it.  He attempted to reassure himself that she was alright as long as she had the crystal with her.  However, he couldn't make himself believe that Fiona was completely safe.  He sighed as he pressed forward.  He first had to think of getting out of the passageway first.  He had to take it one thing at a time.

*

            Fiona practically leapt out of bed when the dream faded.  She looked around her and didn't recognize her surroundings.  She sat up in bed.  It was a large feather bed with blankets made of cotton and velvet.  She looked around and saw the canopy hangs.  It was just as ostentatious as the one in Avalon.  The room had tall glass windows which showed that it was snowing.  

            She noticed that she was still dressed in the clothes that she had come with.  She walked up to the window, fearing the worst had happened.  She took a deep breath when she realized where she was.  The room was located even higher than the one she had stayed in Avalon.  "Oh my God," whispered Fiona.

            "It's a beautiful sight, is it not my young mistress?" asked someone from behind her.  Fiona whirled around.  There stood a tall woman in a black dress.  She had long fingernails painted black.  Her hair was black, but streaked with white.  It was up in an elegant twist.  She had high cheek bones with a graceful chin.  Her eyes were yellow like Nagini.  She had fangs.  

            "Who are you?" breathed Fiona as her fear increased.

            "My name is Vivian.  I am here to serve you," said the woman as she bowed.  "Come we must change your clothes."

            "Why?" demanded Fiona.

            "You are meeting with your grandfather.  You have not eaten in hours, Child," said Vivian.  She walked to a large walk through closet and opened it.  There were many dresses inside.  They once belonged to Thalia.  Vivian picked up some shoes that looked like ballet slippers.  

            Fiona wondered why her grandparents insisted on dressing her.  Lady Desdemona did in Avalon, and now, Voldemort was doing it.  "Please.  You must not come to dinner without being dressed properly."

            "My mother taught that etiquette.  I know the etiquette.  What was it?  Oh, Vivian," said Fiona icily.  Her courage was building up again.  A surge of defiance seemed to be coming up her belly and up to her mouth.  

            "You have your mother's fire.  That will be tapered soon enough," said Vivian, unaffected by Fiona's words and attitude.

            "What do you know about my mother?" she demanded as she narrowed her eyes at the vampire.    

            "I was her governess.  I was the one who taught her those manners, Child.  Now, please corporate and you will return to your room as soon as possible," replied Vivian as she handed Fiona a dress.  "I will help you dress."

            "I can dress myself," said Fiona as she marched over to a screen.  She changed clothes quickly into a loose fitting dress made out of pale blue silk.  There was a corset, which explained why Vivian offered to help her dress.  She tried to tie the dress and did so loosely.  She walked back out of the screen.

            Vivian walked up to her and redid the tie on the corset.  Fiona was surprised that she didn't make it that tight.  "You do remarkably resemble your mother," said Vivian.  Her tone almost sounded sad.

            "Your hair is a mess.  We will have to do something about it," continued Vivian.  She guided Fiona to the chair in front of the vanity.  To Fiona's surprise, it was a normal mirror.  Vivian took out her ponytail and brushed out her hair.  "It's ashamed that you do not have the time to take a bath.  You will have one after dinner before you go to bed."

            "I had no idea that Voldemort treats his prisoners so well," said Fiona sarcastically.

            "You are not his prisoner.  You are his granddaughter," said Vivian.

            "Just like my mother?  She was his daughter not a prisoner for seventeen years?"

            "Tsk.  You children never learn to appreciate what you have.  You never realize how many sacrifices have to be made."

            "I know what kind of sacrifices a parent makes.  It has to be for the child, not for the parent's plans," whispered Fiona as she touched the crystal.

            "Why not take off that crystal?  That is all that is left of the master's daughter.  Give it to him," said Vivian, sensing some weakness.

            "His daughter would still be alive, if he hadn't murdered her!" snapped Fiona.  The table started to tremble.  A bottle of perfume on the vanity burst.  

            Vivian didn't look disturbed by Fiona's outburst.  "Come.  It is time to meet your grandfather."  Fiona stood up obligingly.  Vivian had to be careful around her.  The child was not only the granddaughter of Voldemort, but she had the power to destroy with a mere thought like her grandmother.  Vivian unwittingly had strengthened Fiona's will to survive and defy Voldemort.

AN: Harry's a lot smart than we give him credit for.  Hermione's not with him, but he does work very well under pressure.  He tends to think better under those circumstances and he's under a lot of pressure.  Voldemort and Fiona finally have a talk.  It's been a long awaited conversation.  Okay, I must wrap this up before MS Word does something again.  ~_~

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.  This fanfic is mine and so is the style used to write it. 


	41. Meeting Voldemort

Unraveled

Chapter Forty-One: Meeting Voldemort

            Fiona walked down the corridor with Vivian.  She was fighting the urge to turn and run.  But where could she run?  Vivian could smell the fear coming from her.  Fiona's scent was like her mother's.  Fiona was walking slower as they got closer to the room.  She seemed to be able to sense where she was headed.  Vivian slowed down to keep up with Fiona.  

            They paused at a set of double doors.  They automatically opened, revealing a dimly lit room.  Fiona was in front of Vivian.  She could hear the sound of someone playing the piano.  It sounded familiar, but Fiona couldn't place where she heard it before.  The doors slammed shut, causing her to flinch.

            Fiona kept her eyes forward the entire time, but she slowly surveyed her surroundings.  She turned and saw Voldemort.  He was the one playing the piano.  He had his eyes closed as he played.  She looked at him.  He didn't look remotely human.  His skin was so pale it was translucent.  He didn't have a hair on his head.  His eyes were like slits, but Fiona didn't know his eye color because his eyes were closed.  His hands were like claws and his body was beyond a healthy slim.  Fiona felt her stomach clench because he looked like a snake.

            The music suddenly stopped.  He looked at her.  "I taught your mother how to play that piece when she was barely four years old," said Voldemort as he stood up.  He walked up to her.  Fiona stood her ground and kept her head up.  She wanted to curl up into a little ball and disappear.  Voldemort swept around her.  He inspected her.  "You have inherited a great deal from my family," he concluded.

            Fiona couldn't say anything.  The man was more terrifying than she had ever imagined.  She stared him down.  Voldemort stopped in front of her.  He looked at the chain hanging around her neck.  "May I see the crystal?" asked Voldemort.

            "No," replied Fiona in a quick, firm voice.  She glared at him.  

            "I did not ask for it, Fiona.  I only asked to see it," said Voldemort.  The child was so much like his daughter.  He found himself holding his patience for her.  She was his heir.  "I wrote that piece to teach to my daughter."

            "You bought that education with people's lives," whispered Fiona.  "You bastard."

            Voldemort laughed.  "You are braver than your mother.  I will give you that much.  Truly, you were worth the wait."

            "You are a murdered.  You deserve to die."

            "You say that and you are loyal to your grandmother?"

            "You destroy everything you touch.  She was just another one of your victims."

            "How foolish of you.  I would have expected your mother to teach you to look beyond the surface. Then again, your mother lied to you.  I have never lied to my child.  I told her the truth about the world.  I showed her all that she needed to know.  The world is a place where the strong are meant to rule, Fiona."

            She froze as she heard him speak.  He sounded almost benevolent.  It was sickening.  "Why did you murder my mother?" she whispered.

            "She betrayed me," responded Voldemort simply.  

            Something inside Fiona snapped entirely.  "That's it!" spat Fiona.  "That's why you killed her!"  She was breathing hard.  She glared at him.  Suddenly, the glass in the window completely shattered.  She was trembling with anger.  

            Voldemort looked undisturbed.  He merely looked at windows.  Snow was blowing into the room.  There was glass everywhere.  "Very impressive.  Even your grandmother could not do that in my castle before," he said musingly.  "It is true: Avalonian magic gets stronger as it is passes down a family line.  It seems that you cannot control your powers, can you?"  He leaned into her and took her by the chin.  Fiona's eyes widened in fear.  She closed them.

            "You will have dinner in your chambers tonight.  I will talk to you again in the morning," said Voldemort as he let her chin go and pulled away.  Up close, Fiona could see that he had fangs like a real snake.  They were more prominent than Vivian's fangs.

            The doors opened again, and Vivian stood waiting.  Fiona slowly turned around and walked out of the room.  The doors slammed shut behind her again.  "Your dinner is waiting for you in your chambers.  After that you shall have a bath, then it is time for bed," said Vivian.

            Fiona didn't say anything.  She was too afraid to.  She had a clearer picture now of who her mother was because she had seen it first hand.  No wonder her mother seemed so docile and quiet.  That was the only way she could survive under Voldemort's tyrannical rule.  

            Betrayal.  That was his answer.  He actually gave her an answer.  He killed his own daughter because she betrayed him.  What did she do that was so horrible?  Fiona couldn't understand.  Nor did she want to try to understand the inner workings of a sociopath like her grandfather.  Fiona realized that he was allowing her the illusion of freedom in the house.

            Her godfather, Severus, was right.  The house was like a gilded cage.  Voldemort gave an illusion of freedom, but it was still a prison.  Vivian didn't look that horrible.  Fiona didn't expect her guard to be a governess.  She looked at the vampire as they walked.  

            "You're a vampire, aren't you?" asked Fiona out loud, not fearing Vivian.

            "Yes.  I am quite young, child," replied Vivian.  Fiona wanted to ask Vivian's age, but for some reason she didn't want to be rude.  "I am only fifty."

            "What do you have to gain by being loyal to Voldemort?" asked Fiona, knowing the answer wasn't as simple as power.

            "The Ministries of Magic all over the world prohibit the vampires from going after our natural food source, the Muggles.  Wizards' blood has a different taste.  Very bitter.  Most vampires, including myself, could not tolerate the taste.  Instead, we are forced to drink the blood of animals or to take potions to suppress the cravings all together," explained Vivian, unabashed by Fiona's direct questions.

            "So, if Voldemort wins, the vampires get to attack the Muggles," concluded Fiona as she thought of all the Muggles she knew personally.  That made her feel sick.

            "Do you eat meat, child?" asked Vivian, sensing Fiona's disgust.  

            "Yes," replied Fiona.  "I suppose you see the Muggles the same way I see chicken and fish."

            "Your mother taught you much tolerance, child," observed Vivian.

            "She had to live in this Hell.  She learned tolerance, so she passed it along," said Fiona, only stopping because she was at the room.  The house elves had already laid out a dinner in the room.  There were two places set.  One had a regular dinner set up on it, while the other was just a clear wine goblet filled with red blood.  

            They walked up to the table and took their seats.  Fiona used her usual dinner etiquette.  Both of them put their napkins on their laps before eating.  Fiona poked at the food cautiously.  She had no idea if it really was what it looked like.  

            "What is this?" asked Fiona.

            "It is halibut with some potatoes and salad.  Your drink is simply cranberry juice.  The house elves are used to making it for your mother, so they assumed you would like it as well," said Vivian, who still hadn't taken a sip of her blood.

            "I see," said Fiona.  She was starting to get the feeling that she was just a replacement for her mother.  She dug into the potatoes and slowly ate her meal.  She noticed that Vivian didn't drink any blood when Fiona was watching her.

            When dinner was over, the table was cleared.  Vivian ushered Fiona to the bathroom.  Fiona found a large marble tub filled with water.  It was probably the biggest bathroom she had ever seen in her entire life.  The water had the soft scent of lilac.  Fiona decided to take a bath.  She was a mess anyway.  

            She got into the tub.  She took everything off, but the crystal.  She felt safer with it on.  Her bow and arrows were taken when she was brought in along with her wand.  She still didn't know why they weren't able to take the crystal from her.  They kept asking her to give it to them.  Fiona figured that the crystal had to be given to them willingly in order not to cause them any harm.  Time in the tub was enough to make her think: what happened to Harry?  She had been afraid to ask Voldemort.  She pulled her knees up to her chest.  She felt alone and scared.

            The entire time she was in the forest, Fiona felt safe.  Harry was with her.  She was wondering what had happened to him.  There were tears coming down her cheeks as she sat in the water.  Despite the warmth, she felt cold.  "Please don't be dead, Harry," she whispered.

*

            Harry was still crawling through the passageway with only his wand for light.  Finally, he came out the other side.  The castle was warm.  Harry had a feeling that the part of the castle he was in was warmed just for Nagini.  He shed his cloak because it was too warm.  He noticed it was getting warmer as he approached the area when he was in the passageway.  

            He exchanged his normal cloak with his cloak of invisibility.  He slipped into it as he walked along the hall.  To his surprise, there were normal, Muggle paintings.  If Harry had studied art, he would have known that some of the paintings were famous ones that were missing or stolen from their original owners.  Harry thought that Voldemort hated Muggles.  Snape did say that Voldemort was an avid lover of the arts.  

            Harry wondered where the other teams where.  He didn't want to be alone in Voldemort's castle.  He closed his eyes.  Lady Desdemona said that there were forces out there that were stronger than Avalon that bound Harry and Fiona as together.  No wonder Harry felt an empty feeling in his chest.  His better half was missing.  He didn't feel whole.  He had almost forgotten that feeling he had before Fiona ever came into his life.  

            Harry's resolve strengthened.  There was no way he was going through the rest of his life like this.  Voldemort wasn't going to take what was left of his life.  Harry was going to find Fiona.  Their hearts and their souls were connected, even if their minds weren't.  He didn't work this hard just to lose her now.

            He kept his eyes and ears open.  The castle was just as much a maze as the labyrinth outside.  He stopped when he saw a team of Death Eaters walking by.  He vaguely recognized some of the Death Eaters.  They were the ones he had seen the last time he had encountered Voldemort.  Harry gritted his teeth as he remembered Wormtail cutting into his flesh to draw blood out of him.  He kept his temper in check.  He had to listen to them.  He spotted Crabbe and Goyle, the fathers of the boys in Slytherin who used to hang around Draco Malfoy.  It looked like they had moved up in rank now that Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were gone from their midst.  

            "Do you think it is safe to be here with that girl around?" asked Goyle out loud.

            "I don't know.  Intelligence from the London Ministry of Magic said that she was the one who got Malfoy.  That child is dangerous, but as long as the Dark Lord is here, then no harm can come to us," replied Crabbe.

            They looked as stupid as their sons, but they sounded pretty smart to Harry.  This made Harry wonder if the Crabbe and Goyle, he knew, were really stupid or were concealing it beneath dumb exteriors.  At least Harry knew that Fiona was alive.

            "We must secure the castle.  The Dark Lord has said that the barrier has been broken down.  He said that Harry Potter did it with Excalibur," said Goyle worriedly.

            "That means that he could be lurking around here.  There are other attackers on their way.  I can't wait to get Snape," said Crabbe.  

            Harry felt his insides freeze for a moment.  He didn't really care that they were looking for him.  He could take them out with a single swipe of his sword, not that Harry wanted to kill anyone.  He also didn't want to risk getting caught before he could have a chance to find Fiona.  He kept listening to him.

            "There is a group of invaders coming from the sea.  They're getting close to the castle.  Snape and the other invaders are still in the labyrinth.  All we have to do is wait for the Dark Lord's traps to get them.  We may not have to do anything at all," said Goyle.  He sounded almost hopeful.  Then, Harry remembered Snape's skills as a wizard dualist.  Goyle had reason to be afraid of Snape.

            Harry was glad to know that Sirius and Remus' team was getting closer to the castle.  The plan was that the other teams would serve as both a distraction and as backup for Harry and Fiona, but their plans were in ruins.  Harry cursed himself for losing Fiona and for getting poisoned.  To top it off, either the Death Eaters didn't know exactly where Fiona was or they just weren't saying anything.  He gritted his teeth to prevent himself from rushing them and getting them to give him an answer.  

            "We must find the boy.  He's in the castle.  Let's go to the entrance to closest to the woods," said Crabbe.

            "Yes," agreed Goyle.

            Harry smiled because he knew that they were wrong.  He decided it was best to stick with them for the time being.  Even if they didn't say where Fiona was, he still had to know where Voldemort was.

*

            Fiona sat in the water for almost an hour before Vivian knocked at the door.  "I'm coming," said Fiona as she got out of the water and grabbed one of the plush towels.  She dried herself off before putting on a robe and wrapping up her hair.  She finally walked out of the bathroom.

            Vivian handed her a light cotton nightgown and some underwear.  Fiona went behind the screen and changed into them.  Vivian ushered her back to the vanity and this time really worked on her hair.  "Your hair is like silk.  Different from your mother's.  It wasn't as thick or as straight as yours," observed Vivian.  

            "I got my father's hair," said Fiona.  It seemed like Voldemort and his cohorts were willing to forget who her father was.  She thought it was better to remind Vivian that she wasn't a real Riddle or whatever it was that Voldemort called himself.

            "Yes, of course.  It is to be expect that you would inherit something from him.  You would not be a full blood otherwise, child," said Vivian.  "At least, your mother was able to follow one of your grandfather's lessons.  She may have married into an Auror family, but at least your father's family is upper class."

            "First of all, my parents married each other because they loved each other.  It wasn't just to follow Voldemort's stupid "pure blood is better" rhetoric.  Second, what family does my father have other than me?  The Death Eaters killed my grandparents and uncle," said Fiona angrily. Things started to vibrate on the table again. 

            "Now, let us not break any more things today, young mistress.  You have done enough of that," chided Vivian, making Fiona feel childish.

            Fiona looked around the room.  "This was my mother's room, wasn't it?" she asked.

            "Yes, this was first a nursery then it was changed each time your mother reached a milestone in her life.  Some of the things in this room are very valuable, even by Muggle standards, child.  So, please refrain from breaking anything else," replied Vivian as she finished braiding Fiona's hair.  

            Fiona stood up and went to bed.  She had no idea what time it was.  Was this what it was like for her mother?  She wanted to bury herself underneath the sheets so she wouldn't have to face this world.  It was cold, horrible, and lifeless.  So far, she was surrounded by nothing but things that terrified her.  Snakes and Voldemort.

            Fiona was no longer as afraid of snakes.  She was now afraid of her grandfather.  She was afraid of ending up like Vivian and him, soulless.  Despite the comforting welcome Vivian gave her, Fiona knew what was missing from her.  A soul.  The castle was a prison that sucked the souls anything that got caught within its walls.  

            She remembered the castle in Avalon.  Her grandmother's castle.  It was different.  Fiona could feel magic and life wherever she went.  It was the opposite of where she was now.  She curled into a ball in the bed.  

            Vivian walked up and tucked her in.  "Pleasant dreams, child," she said as she finally left the room.

            Fiona was breathing deeply.  She couldn't sleep. How could she have pleasant dreams when she was already in a nightmare?  She didn't know where anyone was.  She felt alone.  There was no one who could help her.  She kept her eyes open under the sheets.

            A soft voice came to her.  The only voice in the world that could bring her any comfort.  "Sleep.  Nothing will happen to you as long as I am here," whispered her mother's voice.  Fiona closed her eyes and rested.

*

            Harry couldn't get any rest at all.  The last time he had slept was more than twelve hours ago.  However, he didn't feel tired.  He should have felt hungry, but he didn't.  The castle was huge.  All Harry had to do was find a place to hide out for the night and he would be safe enough.  He crept into one of the rooms that appeared to be regular sitting room.  Harry thought how ridiculous it was that Voldemort would have such a large castle filled with art and other valuables.  It was rather hypocritical of Voldemort.  He had more of an appreciation for art than life.  Harry knew that Voldemort probably practiced and developed more techniques in magic.  He would have been a very respected wizard if he had done that.  Harry thought Voldemort was like some kind of mad scientist.   

            He thought about how long ago it seemed to him that Fiona was sleeping in his arms under the sunshine at Hogwarts.  He looked for a place that was quiet enough for him to rest in.  There was nothing he could do.  Even though he didn't feel tired, he still needed his rest.  He couldn't face Voldemort like this.

            Harry felt alone.  He wasn't scared for himself.  He was scared for Fiona.  However, he realized something as he touched his scar.  It didn't even twinge the slightest bit.  Voldemort was close by, but he wasn't doing anything strong enough to make Harry's scar hurt.  He took this a good sign.  Wherever Fiona was, she was safe for the time being.

            He ended up having a strange dream.  He dreamt he was alone in the castle.  There were no Death Eaters.  However, the castle lay in ruins.  He saw himself standing alone on the rubble holding the sword.  The entire castle was razed to the ground.  Harry didn't know what had happened, but something told him that he didn't do the damage.  Something stronger did.  He turned with the sword and it came up to someone's throat: it was Fiona.

            Harry woke up.  He had no idea how long he had slept or even what time it was.  He got up and looked around.  He could see that the sun was out again.  He walked up to a window and saw the great labyrinth outside.  He could see parts of it were on fire.  It was larger than he could have ever imagined.  Snape had knowingly walked into it along with six knights from the Illuminati.  Harry didn't want anyone to lose their lives on this mission.  He could do a good estimate of where Snape's team was in the maze based on the fires.  They were about halfway through the maze.  There would be no way that Snape could get there in time to help Harry and Fiona.

            Harry's thoughts now traveled to Sirius and Remus.  They were probably closer to the castle.  It would have been better if they all came as a large group.  Harry realized why Snape was so insistent on taking the labyrinth.  He was running interference.  That was the purpose of the two other teams to keep the Death Eaters busy while Harry and Fiona fought against Voldemort.  Harry shook his head at the thought of how badly all their planning had turned out.  He blamed himself for it.  

            Harry kept Excalibur in its sheath and his wand in his hand.  He still had his pack with him.  He went back to his corner and ate some food and downed some water.  He decided to get out of the room and return to where he had seen the Death Eaters.  Harry wasn't sure if he could find his way back or not. 

            The whole castle was like a prison.  Harry had a bad feeling for Fiona.  The longer she stayed here, the more danger she was in.  He didn't want to think about what Voldemort was doing to Fiona. Now that morning had come, Harry's fears had returned.

*

            Fiona woke up the next morning when Vivian pulled the curtains open.  "Time for breakfast, child," announced Vivian.  

            "You don't sleep like a normal person, do you?" asked Fiona.

            "No, I do not.  I drink a serum that allows me to walk in the daylight without my powers being weakened.  It was developed by your grandfather.  He is a brilliant alchemist," said Vivian.

            "Brilliant.  Only he would come up with a serum so that vampires could attack Muggles day and night.  Good for you.  Kudos to him," said Fiona, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

            To her surprise, Vivian laughed.  "You are an amusing child.  It has been too long since there has been one in this house."

            Fiona bit her tongue to keep from retorting, "I'm so happy for you.  I'm glad I amuse you."  She glared at the vampire instead.  

            "Come, let us have some breakfast," said Vivian as she gestured for Fiona to sit down at the same table they had dinner on.

            Fiona saw it was simply toast with some butter and a cup of cocoa.  She took a sip.  Her grandfather wasn't going to starve her to death.  That was a surprise.  She was being paranoid.  If there weren't any poisons in her food and drink, then there might be other mind controlling potions in them.  Fiona remembered that breakfast she had made in San Francisco for her father, Aunt Nell, Ryu Ran, and Draco.  

            Draco.  He was safe on Avalon, causing her one less worry.  She remembered her promise to him.  She looked at Vivian then out the window.  She had every intention of keeping that promise.  She also told her grandmother that she would return to Avalon one day, which made Fiona think about something.

            "Did you know my grandmother?" she asked.

            "Yes, I did.  I was one of her ladies-in-waiting when she was here," replied Vivian.  This time there was no blood in front of her.  She only needed to eat once a day and that was usually during dinner time.

            "She was only a child when she came here," said Fiona, disgusted at her grandfather's molestation and rape of her grandmother.

            "True, but it is not unusual for arranged marriages to have the groom much older than the bride," said Vivian.

            Fiona wrinkled her nose in revulsion.  Her father was only a year older than her mother.  Harry was only a year older than her.  Her grandfather was more than twenty years older than her grandmother.  That was just disgusting to her.  It gave her an icky feeling.

            "You know that Voldemort is half Muggle right?" asked Fiona out loud.

            "Yes, I know.  But he is a wizard through and through," said Vivian.

            "I still have a better pedigree on my father's side.  All pure bloods.  Voldemort must have been elated when he found out that my mother married into a family of pure bloods and Aurors," said Fiona.

            "You are as much a member of your father's family as you are a member of your mother's child.  Do not forget your heritage.  In your veins runs the blood of the most brilliant wizard of all time, Salazar Slytherin.  You should be proud of that, child," said Vivian.

            "What?  Be proud of a bigot?  I don't think so.  I have tolerance for a lot of things, but not that," spat Fiona.  

            "I would have never thought that your mother would raise you to have such fire in you," said Vivian with a shake of her head.  "Now, let's get ready to meet your grandfather this morning."

            Fiona froze up.  She didn't want to see him.  The scent of her fear was in the air.  "He has so much to give to you.  So much to leave behind to you, young mistress," said Vivian.

            Fiona didn't say another word as she got ready to meet her grandfather again.  Perhaps seeing him in the daylight wouldn't be as scary as seeing him at night.  Fiona was ever optimistic.  She followed Vivian to a different room than last night.  It was the library.

            Voldemort was poring over manuscripts when he saw them walk in.  The room had some light in it, pouring in from the windows.  He looked at them and nodded.  Vivian curtseyed and left after shutting the door behind her.  

            "I was just looking at some of our ancestor's original writings," said Voldemort.

            "Salazar Slytherin?" asked Fiona.

            "He is older than Merlin himself.  He would have never approved of Merlin's cause.  It is because of him that so many more Muggles become wizards," said Voldemort.

            "How could he do that?" asked Fiona.

            "It has to do with life energy, my dear child.  Merlin wanted to make sure that mankind is able to access its full potential," replied Voldemort.

            "Prometheus bring fire to the humans," whispered Fiona.

            "This is the same room where your mother had most of her lessons in.  There is still much for you to learn," said Voldemort.

            "What do you have to teach me?" asked Fiona.

            "You are my heir.  The world belongs to you.  As my heir, you must continue the work of our noble ancestor," replied Voldemort.  "We must rid this world of such foul and weak creatures."

            "The Final Solution," said Fiona coldly.  She always wondered why her mother made sure that Fiona understood what happened during World War II to the Jews and so many other groups that were almost wiped out.  "I think it's a little hypocritical of you.  You are half Muggle after all," she bravely reminded him.

            Fiona had made a horrible mistake.  She knew it the moment she finished her sentence.  Voldemort's face mingled from a calm façade to a look of absolute fury.  He struck her with the back of his hand.  Fiona nearly fell, but she caught herself in time.  She looked up at him.  

            "Never speak of that again," he told her coldly.  Fiona held her cheek tightly as she glared up at him.  The fire didn't ebb from her eyes.  If he wanted a battle of wills, then he had one.  For all the times, Fiona had angered someone, she had never been hit before, especially by her mother.  Her father would have been appalled by what just happened.  

            Fiona felt something bitter and thick in her mouth.  It was blood.  Voldemort had struck her so hard that she was bleeding.  The room started to tremble again.  Books feel off the shelves as she glared at him harder.  For a brief moment, the crystal glowed.  There was no way she was going to let him take her soul.  There was no way she was going to die here.

*

            Harry wandered around the castle and he hadn't seen anyone for a while.  He saw more and more paintings and other valuables.  Suddenly, Harry felt his scar twinge.  That meant that Voldemort was nearby.  Or something had happened that caused that pain.  

            He spun around and saw someone.  It was a very pale woman dressed in a simple lavender dress.  She was looking straight at him.  Harry stood still.  He was sure that she could see him.  He saw the fangs in her mouth.

            "I smelled you," said the woman.  "I don't know exactly if you're standing in front of me or not, but I can smell you."

            Harry whipped out his wand.  He really didn't want to damage his cloak, but if it meant being able to get past her, then it was worth it.  The woman lunged forward at him, catching him by surprise.  Harry could see her fangs grow larger.  _She's a vampire_, thought Harry in alarm.  

            She pulled off his hood.  She had super human strength and pinned him against the wall.  The rest of his cloak slipped to the floor.  Harry's wand fell on the ground as he looked at her.  She was baring her fangs at him as she gripped his throat.  She moved her index finger along his jugular.  A shiver went down his spine as his eyes widened in fear.  His breathing became shallow.  She looked like she was ready to strike.

            "Welcome to the castle.  King of the Wizards," said the vampire.

AN: Ooh.  Not a very good cliffhanger, but I'll stop here.  I threw in a vampire because I thought that Voldemort would hire one to take care of his daughter.  Vivian got more and more complex as I wrote about her.  Harry's literally up against the wall.  And isn't a Voldemort such a bastard for hitting his own granddaughter like that?

What's up with everyone else?  Um…let's just say they're having an easier time than our heroes are at this point.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I am poor.  Very poor.  ^^


	42. End of the Line

Unraveled

Chapter Forty-Two: End of the Line

            Harry could see the vampire's fangs inching closer to his jugular.  Her fangs retracted to their normal size.  "Welcome to the castle.  King of the Wizards," she said.

            "You know who I am?" demanded Harry, regaining his composure as she released him from her grip.

            "I know who you are Harry Potter.  You have been in the way of Lord Voldemort for years," said the vampire.  "My name is Vivian.  Come with me."

            "Where am I going?" he demanded.

            "You will meet the Dark Lord later.  He is meeting with the Young Mistress right now.  He gave orders not to be disturbed," said Vivian.

            "You mean he has Fiona?" asked Harry as he felt his blood go cold.  "Where is she?  Take me to her!"

            "Come with me, Milord.  You must be tired.  You cannot meet them this way," said Vivian.  He looked at her suspiciously.  "I will not sink my teeth into you.  The Young Mistress and the Master want you in one piece for one reason or another."

            Harry didn't know what to say, but he wanted to say something.  He said, "I have the sword with me.  I could kill you.  So, I suggest you don't try anything like that again."

            "The question is if you are capable of something like that.  I doubt it," said Vivian as she looked at him with her hypnotic eyes.  "You are too weak.  Too pure for this."

            Harry broke off her trance.  She seemed startled by it.  The boy had a stronger will than she could have possibly imagined.  She thought about how perfect he was for the young mistress.  They seemed to match each other flawlessly.  

            Harry decided to follow the vampire.  She knew where Fiona was.  He could just kill her later.  She guided him until they reached another section of the castle.  He realized that they were in the private, family quarters.  

            She led him to a room and closed the door behind him.  He ran to the door and pulled on the knob.  It was locked.  Harry looked around him and realized that he was in a normal bedroom.  Harry took of his pack and cloak.  He didn't make a move to take off his sword.  He still had his wand with him.  Harry thought of trying it on the door, but he had a feeling it wasn't a good idea.  

            Harry always followed his instincts when magic wasn't going to do him any good.  He pulled out his bottle of water and took a sip.  He didn't want to eat any food that was offered to him.  Harry sat on the floor rather than any of the furniture.  He looked straight at the door wondering when it would open again.

*

            Fiona knew she was really in trouble now.  She decided to test Voldemort's temper even further.  "You're just bitter because of what happened to you when you were a child.  That's pathetic!" she shouted at him.  She pulled back away from him to avoid getting hit again.

            "Do not tell me, Fiona, that you have not experienced the same thing.  The same rejection.  Your father did the same thing your great-grandfather did long ago.  He abandoned you before you were even born," said Voldemort quietly, sensing her weakness.

            "Did you ever think that maybe your father knew how bad you'd turn out anyway?  Maybe, that's why he didn't want you?  Your daughter and wife didn't want you either.  And I don't want you in my life.  I hate you!" she fired back.  "You're a murderer.  I can't stand the thought of having your blood in my veins!"

            _I can't stand the thought of having your blood in my veins._  Those words seemed to echo in Voldemort's head.  He remembered saying that about his father long ago.  He hated the Muggle blood in his veins.  He hated that he had to rely on his father's bones to make a new body for himself.  

            "You don't even make any sense.  You're committing so many hate crimes and they're against yourself!" shouted Fiona, not caring anymore if she was going to get smacked or not.  "You're half Muggle!  You're only attacking that part of yourself that you hate and you're attacking everything else in the process.  You changed yourself so that you're not even human."

            Suddenly, Voldemort's hand clamped around her throat, silencing her.  "You are just a child.  You could never understand.  The Muggles are creatures that should be eliminated.  They are nothing more, but vermin.  Alas, there is no one to blame for your ignorance than your mother.  She never taught you to be proud of your heritage.  However, you are still a child.  With time and proper training you will be ready to assume your place in this world," he told her coldly.

            Fiona could feel his claw like hand gripping her neck, restricting her airway.  She struggled futilely.  The crystal began to glow.  It was the only thing that got Voldemort to release her.

            "You will be educated," he said.

            The door swung open.  Vivian walked in.  She immediately smelled the blood in the air.  She looked at Fiona, knowing that it was hers.  There were bruises forming on Fiona's throat.  "The King is awaiting an audience with you, Milord.  He is currently in one of the chambers in the living quarters," said Vivian.

            "Harry's here?  He's alive?" asked Fiona in a whisper.  She didn't dare look at Voldemort's face.  Instead, she looked at Vivian who gave her a nod.

            "We must not keep him waiting.  We do have other guests arriving, but the Death Eaters will take care of them," said Voldemort.  "I will meet with him now, but only after my granddaughter is returned to her chambers."

            Fiona shook her head.  "No.  I won't go back," she declared, half afraid of what he was going to do to her next.  

            Voldemort grabbed her by her chin.  She looked up at him with a look of utter defiance.  She was so delicate.  She looked just like her mother.  "You will do as you are told.  You will do it because it is what is best for you.  I am only looking out for what is best for you," he said.  His tone sounded almost tender.

            "Take her back to her chambers.  Now," he ordered as he released her.  "Then bring the boy to me."

            Vivian nodded and curtseyed.  She took Fiona's arm firmly and guided her out of the library.  The doors automatically slammed shut behind them.  Vivian led Fiona down the hall and back to her chambers.  It seemed that the corridors adjusted themselves according to the coming and goings of its occupants because Fiona was back at her chambers before she knew it.

            Vivian didn't leave right away to go and fetch Harry and bring him to Voldemort.  Instead she took out some cotton and a potion bottle.  "Hold still.  We do not want your lip to swell," she instructed Fiona as she dabbed the cotton ball with the potion.

            "How many times have you had to do this for my mother?" asked Fiona.  

            "I cannot remember.  More times than I wish to remember," replied Vivian.  It was the first time Fiona had ever seen any trace of emotion on the vampire's face.  Perhaps, she wasn't as soulless as Fiona thought.  "You tried his temper, didn't you?"

            Fiona didn't reply.  "I wonder what it would have been like to watch you grow up in this castle.  Your grandfather would have welcomed you and your mother back in this castle, even after the way she left him," continued Vivian.

            The potion healed the cut on Fiona's lip instantly.  She looked out the window passively.  Her insides felt cold and empty.  Harry was somewhere nearby she could feel it.  She decided to tell Vivian what she really thought of Voldemort.  "He has abandonment issues," whispered Fiona.  "He's also paranoid about his family members betraying him.  I don't think he is capable of loving anyone.  He's really just a sad, old man that no one wants."

            Vivian pressed her lips together.  Her expression was unreadable at first, but then she gave Fiona a sad smile.  "Your grandfather loved your mother very much, even though he did not know how to show it.  How could he know how?  He was never shown any love before."

            "I don't really care.  I hate him.  And you're wrong.  One doesn't murder someone they love, especially a parent.  You wouldn't understand that.  You're not even human," said Fiona coldly.

            "You are more like him than you think you are," whispered Vivian, frightening Fiona.  

            "I am not!" shouted Fiona, knocking over the potion bottle.  Vivian said nothing as she cleaned up the spilled potion and put everything else away.  She went to the door, but before she could open it, Fiona interrupted her, "You don't know anything about me.  You don't know because you don't have a soul."

            Vivian looked at her blankly before opening the door and closing it with a soft snap.  

*

            Vivian went to the room where Harry was and opened the door.  Harry had been pacing up and down the room, waiting for her.  "What do you want?" he demanded.

            "It is time for you to meet Lord Voldemort," replied Vivian, surprising Harry.  She actually spoke Voldemort's name out loud.  "You may leave whatever you wish in your room."

            Harry left his pack and cloaks behind.  He kept his sword and wand with him as he followed Vivian to another section of the castle.  Voldemort had ordered their meeting to take place at the throne room.  It was where he was monitoring everything from.

            Harry looked at the tapestries on the walls and noticed how everything was so cold and sterile.  He could feel a chill going down his spine.  His scar started to hurt, but he ignored it.  He took it as a sign that he was getting closer to Voldemort.  Vivian paused at the door, but they swung open automatically.

            "The King of the Wizards has arrived," said Vivian.  

            Voldemort sat on a cold, black marble throne.  He had his hood up as he gazed at Harry with his eyes, which were so much like Fiona's.  However, they lacked the friendly warmth that Fiona's had.  Harry envisioned Voldemort's eyes as the gateway into Hell.

            "Leave us," ordered Voldemort.  Vivian gave a curtsey before leaving the room.  The doors slammed shut behind her.  "I have been waiting to meet with you again, boy."

            "I am the King.  I demand that you address me by my proper title," said Harry stiffly.  He wouldn't do it with anyone else.  Harry didn't want to give Voldemort an inch, even over something as small as a title.

            "Very well, your Majesty," drawled Voldemort in an almost mocking tone.  He stood up.  Harry stepped forward because there was no way he was going to pull back.  "This is the first time you have ever sought me out.  What brings you to my lands?"

            "You know what brings me here.  I am here to stop you once and for all," said Harry.

            "And how do you intend to do that?  You can only stop me temporarily.  You have never been able to completely defeat me.  I made the offer to you before to join my side.  I make that offer to you again, your Majesty," said Voldemort.

            Harry thought for a brief moment that he had heard Voldemort wrong.  Harry couldn't believe it.  After all the things Voldemort had done to him, he was making another offer to Harry join his side.  Harry couldn't just think of himself or Fiona.  He had to think about everyone else like a good king always did.  He saw straight through Voldemort's plan and responded, "You only want me to join your side because it would be easier to make the masses comply to your world order.  It's the only way you'd be able to get most of the wizards to join you.  Or at the very least, the world wizarding leaders.  There is no way in Hell I would allow you to use my name that way or to use Excalibur for such a purpose."

            To Harry's surprise, Voldemort started to cackle.  His laughter echoed off the walls.  "You are a fool.  Just like the last wielder of that sword.  King Arthur destroyed all of Camelot.  And for what?  A woman.  You played predictably into my hands because of my granddaughter," said Voldemort.  "You claim that you care about the masses.  You really don't.  You only care about yourself.  You only think you care about her."

            Harry's fury boiled up.  "I LOVE HER!" he roared.

            Voldemort stood up.  Harry was over come with pain.  His scar was burning again.  He clutched his forehead as he sank to the ground.  "Love?" spat Voldmort as if the word was dirty.  "Love is a weakness.  Look what 'love' has brought all of you.  Pain and suffering.  Your parents died because of it.  My daughter threw her life away and her husband will, too.  There is no such thing as love, Potter."

            Voldemort walked up to him.  He yanked Harry's head by his hair, so that Harry would look directly at him.  "You are wrong.  Love does exist.  You experienced it before, but you can't remember it," whispered Harry as he looked at Voldemort.  He was on his knees.  An uncomfortable position in more ways than one.

            Voldemort sneered at him.  "It is because your mother loved your father that you exist.  The name that your mother gave you was your father's.  That was proof of her love.  You are proof that love exists in this world.  You are also proof of hate, vengeance, and malice.  You took out your vengeance upon this world against the people who could have loved you the most.  I am not here to avenge my parents' deaths because I would be like you.  I would become you."

*

            Fiona was alone in her room.  She started to pace around the room looking and hoping for an escape route.  The doors were shut and they refused to give.  She had to find a way out of her room.  Harry was alive, but she didn't know for how long.  She also knew that Vivian was lurking about the castle.  

            She didn't have her wand with her, but she didn't need it.  She was an Avalonian more than she was a Merlinian.  She had the ability to access her Avalonian magic better because she didn't need to know incantations, potions, and wand movements to access it.  Fiona tried to think of the lessons that Sensei Ran had attempted to teach her.

            "I'm so stupid," she whispered.  She was the granddaughter of the most powerful Avalonian in the world.  Surely, she could do even the smallest of spells.  Fiona remembered something.  The spell she and Draco used to follow Remus earlier.  They used a form of air magic to create the illusion that confused Remus into thinking he had hit a dead end.  

            Fiona's mind kicked into high gear at that moment.  She had inherited her father's ability to think quickly.  The main question was could she possibly come up with a spell to fool a vampire?  It had to be a flawless illusion.  She held her hands in front of her and concentrated.  She had to practice and focus.  This was the only way she was going to get out of her chambers.  There was no telling how long Fiona was going to be alone in the room.  Or even if anyone was watching her.  She had to take advantage of Voldemort's distraction at the moment.  

            A couple of minutes dwindled by before Vivian returned to check on Fiona.  She opened the door with permission as she normally did.  To her surprise the room was empty.  Vivian looked around the room.  "I can still smell you in here, young mistress.  There is no way out except through me," said Vivian.

            There was no response.  Instead, a fireball came out of thin air and hit the vampire in the middle of her perfect breasts.  She looked with shock as vines came out of the marble and wrapped around her arms.  She struggled against the vines using her superhuman strength, but she couldn't get loose.  

            A wooden stake came from the same direction as the fireball.  Vivian's eyes could only widen as the stake drove into her heart.  She let out a scream as she turned into dust.  The room cleared again.  Fiona stood in front of a broken chair.  The fireball and the vines were an illusion.  She had broken off the leg of the chair to use as a stake to drive into Vivian's heart.  

            Fiona stood still for a moment, trying to rationalize her actions.  She had just murdered someone.  She was breathing hard.  Vivian was already dead.  Fiona had done nothing wrong.  Vivian would have murdered Muggles if Voldemort won.  Fiona's thoughts transferred over to Voldemort at that moment.  Harry.

            Fiona walked out of the open door.  She looked around, thinking about where the Death Eaters were.  She realized that she had not seen a single Death Eater in the part of the castle she was in.  She had studied castles when she was in middle school.  The highest parts of a castle were usually labeled as private, family quarters.  Fiona could tell that they were in the highest towers in the entire compound.

            She had two choices: stay in her room or look for Harry.  Fiona didn't want to stay in the room and wait for Voldemort to come.  She figured he would be missing Vivian soon enough, so this left her very little time.  Fiona felt her heart being pulled towards Harry.  She had to find him.  No matter where he was, she was sure she could find him.

            Their hearts were bound together as one.  Together they were meant to be.  It was a bond that was strong than any magic in the world.  Fiona had to have faith in herself and Harry.  She continued walking down the hallway, trying to get her bearings.  Suddenly, she heard a huge crash outside.  

            There came a flurry of voices.  They were shouting spells that Fiona couldn't identify.  There was a flash at the window.  A fire had broken out.  The flash was no where near as bright as the one from earlier.  Fiona raced to the window.  There were only windows with glass at the higher towers.  

            The fire was coming from the end of the labyrinth.  She watched in horror as both sides hurled spells at each other.  One of the knights was withering with pain on the ground.  Fiona felt sick to her stomach.  She didn't know if Severus Snape and the knights with him even had a chance of breaking into the castle.  

            Fiona thought about her father's team.  Where were they?  They might have gotten caught.  Either way, Fiona could tell which side had a better chance: Voldemort's.  Fiona strengthened her resolve.  If there was anyway to win, it was up to her and Harry.  

            She traced her finger over her crystal.  They still had a chance.  As long as Harry had Excalibur, they had a chance.  Fiona closed her eyes and opened them again.  She walked in the opposite direction she had been walking in.  She walked towards where her heart told her Harry was.

*

            "You love her," stated Voldemort as he gripped Harry's hair tighter.  "But, does she love you?"

            "I don't know," whispered Harry.  "I don't care either way if she does or doesn't.  The best love is supposed to be unconditional.  I don't care if she never loves me.  I will always love her."

            Voldemort's face twisted into an evil smile as he released Harry.  "She is my granddaughter.  She was promised to Draco Malfoy.  However, I doubt that young Malfoy would have ever bravely came to my castle and face me as you have.  I will give you your heart's desire."

            Harry stood up.  "You can't decide that for her.  It has to be her choice.  As I have said, it doesn't matter to me if she loves me or not."

            "Does it matter to you if she is alive or not?"

            "What does that mean?"

            Voldemort walked around him.  "If you do not give me Excalibur and renounce your position as king, then I shall kill her."

            Harry felt his insides turn into ice.  He looked into Voldemort's eyes.  It felt like something was crushing his heart.  Was he willing to trade the lives of countless people for the life of the only person who made him feel whole?  Voldemort had already killed his own daughter without any regret or remorse.  He would kill Fiona without a single thought.  Harry remembered the first time Fiona had ever kissed him without him doing anything.  He could hear her words:

            _"I can't decide that for you, Harry.  It's your decision."_

_            "I will stay by your side.  I already told you that.  I have faith in you, but it's not enough if you don't have faith in yourself," she continued._

            Harry closed his eyes.  She had faith in him.  He remembered the look on her face.  He remembered her eyes.  He realized at that moment how clear and resolute they were.  He felt his throat constrict.  He now realized the reason why he couldn't recognize that look on her face.  It was her eyes.  They spoke to him.  She loved him.  She had told him at that moment without saying it.  She had told him in a way that required neither reason nor explanation.

            Harry remembered that night they star gazed at that tower at Hogwarts.  Fiona explained for the first time why she had avoided him.  She had sought forgiveness for actions that were beyond her control.

_            "I should be the last person to cause you any trouble.  Especially because…" she trailed off.  She lifted her hand up and pulled back for moment.  Finally, she moved the hair that covered his forehead.  Her fingers felt cool as she touched the fourteen-year-old scar on his head.  "I am sorry.  I know that's weak.  I don't blame you, if you hate me.  I'm not asking for your forgiveness because what happened to you is unforgivable."  Her hand dropped to her side._

_            Her eyes held his steadily.  All he could do was look at her.  She bit her lip.  Her eyes were sad.  She didn't want him to hate her.  She couldn't bear it if he did.  "I know that we can't really be friends.  At least, we can be civil to each other for my father's sake.  I'll stay out of your way," she whispered.  She turned to leave._

_            "Please stay," said Harry, "I don't want to be alone."_

            "No," whispered Harry as his vision blurred.  "I will not forsake everyone else for one person, even if it destroys me.  I won't do it.  And she would rather die than have to live with that guilt for the rest of her life.  I would never do that to her.  If you want to kill someone, then kill me.  Because I would rather die than live without her."

            Voldemort had had enough.  He could no longer stand to hear such weakness.  He raised his wand.  Harry made no move to defend himself.  If this was the way he was going to die, then he could accept it.  Harry had spent the last five years living with the guilt that his parents, especially his mother, had died defending him.  He opened his eyes and planted his feet.  There was no way he was going to die on his knees and with his eyes closed.

            Voldemort pulled his wand back and said, "Avada Kedavra."

            Something happened that no one had expected.  Fiona had burst through the door at that moment.  Before Voldemort could finish even saying it, she had gotten between him and Harry.  Fiona used her body as a shield to block the spell.  It had happened so fast that Harry didn't know what was going on until it was too late.  The spell sent the walls tumbling down around them, exposing everything.  The ground shook underneath them.

            Harry ran forward to catch Fiona before she hit the marble floor.  He clutched her tightly in his arms and rocked her back and forth.  His scar burned worse than it had ever had.  His heart felt like it had already given out.  The floor had given under them.  They were tumbling, falling down.  The whole world was gone.  All was silent.

AN:  Really short chapter, but it's as long as it's supposed to be.  What a difficult decision for Harry to make?  I inserted some of the things from previous chapters to make the last scene more meaningful.  Is this really over?  Or is this the beginning?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I own this story and any original characters created for this story.


	43. The Crystal's Final Secret

Unraveled  
  


Chapter Forty-Three: The Crystal's Final Secret

            "Let's face it we're lost," murmured one of the Knights of the Illuminati, Damien.  He didn't dare say it any louder in the presence of Sirius Black.  The rest of the knights heard him clearly, but they kept their eyes on Remus and Sirius.

            "There has to be a way inside," said Remus as he felt along the crevices.  

            "Snape never took this way inside before.  He could not give us any more information other than this being one of the blind sides of the castle," said Sirius.  He kept his hand on the hilt of his sword.  He could not let his thoughts wander away from the task at hand.  They had to find a way into the castle.  

            "If we cannot find a way in, we must make one," said Sirius.  _Please Thalia.  I know you are with us.  Show me the way inside.  Show me the way to our daughter. Please_, he thought.  He looked at his left hand.  The thin gold band that was once was worn on his wife's left ring finger was gleaming on his left pinky.  Sirius' mind was racked with guilt.  He pressed his forehead along the rocks as he thought of his wife and child.  He had betrayed both of them.  He had left them at the mercy of Voldemort.  

            Remus placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.  "We will find a way inside.  We will find her.  And Harry," said Remus in a clear voice, pulling Sirius back to reality.  

            "We must rest, Lord Black.  We cannot continue like this.  We are all weary.  You most of all.  You are so fatigued that you cannot tell," said Damien more loudly.  

            Sirius pulled his head back from the rocks and shook of Remus' hand.  "I cannot rest.  My daughter is in there along with our king.  And you want us to rest?!"  His voice echoed.  "I will not abandon them." 

            "You fight so hard, Lord Black.  You are the weakest of us.  It does not matter to me what Sir Rufus said about you being a strong man," pressed Damien.  "You allowed yourself to be deceived by Voldemort on more than one occasion.  You let his kin into your house.  You even sired his heir.  You are partly to blame for all this pain and misery.  Tell me how did she seduce you before?  Were you so eager to have his daughter in your bed that you lost all reason?  It is you who we cannot trust."

            Fury overtook Sirius at that moment.  He transformed briefly into his dog form and lunged at Damien.  He transformed back into his human form.  He now had Damien against the rocks.  Sirius could kill him with his bare hands if he had wanted to.  The other knights drew out their wands, but Remus stood between everyone.  He kept his hands raised.  

            "I could snap you neck and throw you into the water, you fucking bastard," said Sirius as he gripped Damien's throat.

            "Sirius, please calm down," pleaded Remus patiently.  "We cannot kill each other.  We are supposed to be fighting Voldemort, not each other.  Please.  You are tired.  Please."

            "No, this bastard insulted the memory of my wife.  I will not allow her honor to be insulted by the likes of this man," said Sirius as he tightened his grip on Damien's throat.

            "Sirius, think about it.  I knew Thalia.  And I know that she wouldn't want you killing someone over something like this.  Let him go," said Remus.

            "I love my wife.  I will always love my wife.  She was too good for this world.  Even for me.  She is not dead to me.  My heart and soul belong to her.  They still are possessed by her.  If you ever say anything against her again, I will kill you," said Sirius as he finally released Damien.

            Damien crumbled to the floor, rubbing his neck.  The other knights backed away from Sirius as he walked passed them.  "We will rest here for now," announced Sirius.  He walked away from the others.

            Remus left him alone for an hour before going after Sirius.  "Sirius," he said.

            "I don't know what came over me, Remus," said Sirius as he rubbed his temple.  "I really was going to kill him, if you hadn't said anything.  She was right.  I do need to learn how to control my temper."

            Remus shook his head.  "You are fighting for your survival, Sirius.  I understand.  I am here for the same reason.  You have more at stake here than anyone else."

            "Do you remember the day I married her?" asked Sirius in a raspy voice.  "I made a promise to myself that I would do anything for her.  I would not just love her.  I would worship and adore her.  I was reckless back there with Damien, Remus.  Just as I was before.  I walked away from my promise so recklessly before.  I am afraid."

            "We all are.  Voldemort is waiting for us.  He knows we are coming," whispered Remus.

            "That is not what I am afraid of.  I am afraid of losing everything again.  The night that James and Lily died.  I never want to feel that ever again.  Thalia was like an angel.  She was something out of a dream.  I always had to touch her.  I had to.  I had to know that she was real.  With her gone, it seems as if nothing is real.  The only thing I have is Fiona.  I cannot say no to her.  I cannot deny her anything because I am afraid of her fading away like a dream.  My life is hers."  As Sirius spoke, he rubbed his hand against his chest.

            Remus could say nothing to comfort his friend.  He had never experienced that kind of love before.  He could see why Sirius was angry enough to kill someone.  He had known all along that Sirius was never going to recover from Thalia's death.  "We will meet them again, Sirius.  She's your daughter, too.  She's too stubborn.  Voldemort will not be able to break her.  Knowing Fiona, she's probably already agitated him more than once.  I knew she was your daughter from the moment I met her.  She's like you.  Fearless."

            The group decided to sleep for the time being.  Sirius was the first one up after a few hours of sleep.  He remembered Thalia's words in Avalon.  She said that she was by his side; always.  Sirius looked hard at the rocks.

            Voldemort had designed the stronghold very well.  Sirius was positive that Voldemort would have put an emergence escape route.  Sirius knew from the path they were on that the waterfall hid the passageway out.  If the need ever arose, Voldemort would take the sea as his way out.  

            Sirius pressed his fingers along the rocks.  He had to find someway to get inside.  He knew in his heart that the way inside was in front of him.  

            He felt the weight of another hand on his.  Sirius looked around him and found that no one else was awake, but him.  Yet, he felt the weight of another hand.  He felt a softeness as well.  The hand didn't cover his completely.  He had a feeling he knew who was with him.  "Thalia,' he whispered as he closed his eyes.  For a moment he could feel a warm breath against his cheek.  

            The invisible hand guided him until it stopped on a panel of rock.  The weight was gone.  Sirius opened his eyes.  He saw what his hand was on.  It was a carving of a snake.  He pressed against it.  The passageway opened, waking the others.

            "You've done it," said Remus happily.  "You've opened the passage.  But, how did you do it?"

            Sirius wasn't listening.  He gazed down at his left hand.  It was the hand he was using.  "She is with us.  This will end soon."

*

            The battle just outside the compound at the mouth of the labyrinth raged on.  Snape was bleeding from the abdomen as he continued to fight.  He found himself dueling against men who had once considered him an ally.  Snape was never foolish enough to trust them.  He hissed spell after spell to take care of them.  He was breaking all the rules that Ministry of Magic had against dark arts spells.  Snape and the others had managed to break into the inner courtyard of the compound, but they couldn't get inside the castle.  

            The Knights of the Illuminati held their ground as they battled against the Death Eaters.  However, there came a furious burst of magical energy from one of the towers.  The great blocks of concrete came crushing down.  

            "Master!" shouted Crabbe as he paused for a moment.

            Everyone stood still when the walls came crashing down.  Harry Potter stood still with his sword gleaming against the light of the sun.  Snape smirked slightly because it looked as if the boy had finally made use of himself.  

            "Shall we finish this?" he asked one of the knights standing near by.

            The knights nodded in agreement just before they rushed the Death Eaters.  There came another explosion on the other side of the castle.  The Death Eaters turned their attention to it.

            "Stop them!" ordered Goyle.  "They must not penetrate the castle!"

            "ATTACK!" ordered Snape.

            He had no idea what had happened to cause the explosion within the compound.  He had to continue fighting.  He drew his sword and lunged forward, skewering Crabbe.  Snape doubted that any of the Death Eaters were powerful enough to use the Killing Curse on them.  Voldemort wouldn't have been foolish enough to keep anyone near him who could potentially kill him, save Thalia.  

            Rufus had stopped in the middle of the battle.  His eyes were fixated on the ruins.  He saw Harry Potter holding Fiona Black.  The girl looked limp in the boy's arms.  Rufus knew what had caused the destruction.  

            "Fall back!" he ordered.  

            Snape grabbed him at that moment.  "I am the only one who can give orders around here, Illuminati.  I am the only one who can give orders to fall back!"

            "Look," whispered Rufus as he stared into Severus Snape's black eyes.  "We have already lost."

            Snape looked without releasing Rufus.  His grip slowly loosened as his eyes widened with horror.  "No," he whispered as his hands fell limp at his sides.  Severus Snape had broken his vow to Thalia Black.  He had promised to protect Thalia and her child.  He had failed.

*

            Much to the surprise of Sirius, it was not that hard to get through the castle.  He felt a chill down his spine.  Thalia's childhood had been spent in this cold, lifeless castle.  It seemed as if Thalia was the only ever living thing that had survived the castle and Voldemort's wrath.  

            "There are no signs of life," observed one of the knights.

            "The stench of death lingers here," whispered another.  

            Sirius walked along the halls.  The castle was too quiet.  He wondered where Voldemort would be.  He had to keep his thoughts off the children at the moment.  He feared that they were dead.  "This way," he said.

            "How do you know?" asked Remus.

            "I don't.  None of us do.  So, this way is just as good as any," replied Sirius.  "Keep your wits about you, men.  Who knows what demons lurk about."

            There came the sounds of a battle outside.  "It seems were have arrived late.  Looks like the festivities have already began," remarked Damien.  

            "But why is it so quiet in here?" asked Sirius, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck were standing.  

            There came a sound that replied to his question.  There came the sound of hissing.  He closed his eyes quickly, knowing what was out there.  Sirius turned and in the darkness of the hall there was a pair of yellow eyes glaring at him.  It was only the first of many.  Sirius hadn't turned around to see them, but he could hear them clearly.  "There are snakes," he said simply.

            "Snakes?  Those are simple enough to take care of," said Damien as he walked forward.

            "No!  Step back!" shouted Sirius, but it was too late.  He could hear a sickening thud as Damien's body hit the floor.  "Everyone close your eyes!" 

            "What is it?" shouted one of the knights.

            "It's a Basilisk," said Remus as he kept his eyes closed.  "We cannot fight it with our eyes closed."

            "There's more than one of them," whispered Sirius.  "There's more than one of them."

            "We must fight!  If we do not, we are dead!" shouted another knight.

            "Focus, use your other senses!" shouted Sirius.  "And everyone be quiet now!"

            Sirius could hear the sounds of hissing snakes were getting closer and closer.  There was no way he could fight them with his eyes closed.   He stepped forward.  His senses as a human were duller than when he was in his dog form.  He was the only Animagus in the group.  He had to use his other senses, so he transformed.

            "Sirius!  Where are you?!" shouted Remus.  

            Keeping his eyes closed, Sirius used his nose to smell for the snakes.  He was also faster as a dog.  He ran in the direction he had heard the snakes coming from.  He heard them coming.  They were going to meet him.  He lunged forward and took a bite out of something that was thick and leathery.  He bit down hard until he could feel something liquid and warm in his mouth.  He shook around furiously.  Sirius knew that the others were upon him.  

            There came a blood curdling scream from one of the knights.  His voice was quickly cut off as a snake wrapped around him and suffocated him.  Two more of the knights dared to open their eyes and quickly died.  

            Remus focused and kept his eyes closed.  He could hear the snakes coming.  With each body that dropped onto the cold, hard floor, he could tell how far away the snakes were.  They were getting closer to him. 

            Sirius could feel something coming.  The floor was trembling beneath him.  The snakes must have sensed it as well because he could hear them slithering away.  Something had happened.  Sirius could hear rocks falling from great heights.  Something was coming down hard.  It was enough to frighten the snakes away.  He opened his eyes and surveyed the damage as he transformed.

            Four of the knights lay dead.  Sirius looked at Remus who shook his head.  The two remaining knights looked with horror at their comrades.  "What happened?" whispered Remus.  "What was that crash?"

            "I have no idea," whispered Sirius.  

            "Our friends," said one of the knights, Sir Faust, as he sank down to his knees.  

            "Something worse has happened," whispered the other remaining knight, Sir Samuel.  "You must find the children.  We will stay here and tend to our friends.  We never leave our dead behind.  It is part of our order.  Continue without us.  I fear that the children maybe lost."

            "I am sorry," whispered Sirius solemnly as he looked at the blood on the floor.  He nodded at Remus.  They took off as quickly as they could, following where they had heard the sound of the crash.

            "Something's happened," said Remus as he ran beside Sirius.

            "How can you tell?" asked Sirius, not slowing down.

            "The battle outside.  Something's happened to make everything stand still outside.  Snape wouldn't just stop," answered Remus.

            They were on the ground level of the castle.  The sound came from above their heads.  It sounded as if it had come from some place very high.   They came to a halt.  There were rocks blocking their path.  

            "Looks like we know what came down," remarked Remus as he looked the rocks.

            "We must clear these rocks.  Remus, help me," said Sirius as he began to move the rocks.  His heart was racing.  His worst fears were coming true at that moment.  

            Remus walked to a nearby wall.  "Let's break down this wall instead.  It would be easier," he suggested.

            "Are you mad?  It must be more than three feet thick," said Sirius.  "Let's just clear the rocks closer to the gap.  If we can get that opened, we can squeeze through."

            "I can break down this wall, Sirius," disagreed Remus as he shook his head.  "Besides, if you move anymore rocks over there, especially near the gap to the outside, then it could fall on our heads.  It's safer to break through a part of the wall further away from the damage."

            Sirius wanted to disagree with Remus, but at this point, he was the only voice of reason.  Sirius walked up to him.  Together they used their wands to cut through the wall.  They had cut an opening to the inner courtyard.  

            There was nothing that could have prepared Sirius for the sight that met his eyes.  He saw Harry and Fiona lying on the ground.  Harry was bloody and they both appeared to be lifeless.  Harry was holding Fiona in his arms.  

            It was not over yet.  There was a green glow around him.  Excalibur had not abandoned him.  It had protected him from the fall.  

            Voldemort was on his feet.  He held out his sword.  "Get up, boy.  Let us finish this," he said.  

            The Death Eaters were at a stand still.  Harry's eyes opened as he struggled to his feet.  Every inch of him hurt.  He released his arms from Fiona.  Her body lay limp on the ground.  She looked as if she was asleep.

            "Fiona!" shouted Sirius as he attempted to rush forward.  Remus stopped him.  "LET ME GO!  FIONA!"

            "She cannot hear you," whispered Remus in empty voice.  Sirius felt his vision blur at that moment, but he could not take his eyes off his daughter.  She had ripped off her necklace at one point.  The crystal was in her left hand.  It looked as if she was clutching it in her hand.  However, it looked as if her grip had loosened, confirming Sirius' worst fears.

            Harry didn't say a word as he placed his hand on the hilt of Excalibur.  He felt a surge of power from the sword.  Or was that power coming from him?  He drew his sword.  

            "Do you really think you have a chance, boy?" demanded Voldemort with a laugh.  

            "I have nothing left to lose," said Harry.  "That was your mistake, Voldemort.  Therefore, I have nothing left to lose.  There for, I will not mind fighting to the death.  Even if it costs me my life," he lunged forward.  

            "I need only to kill you.  With the sword and the crystal, everything will be mine.  No one will be able to oppose me.  Not a single wizard in this realm and not the Avalonians," said Voldemort as he blocked Harry's strike.

            Harry fell back, ignoring everyone else.  He lunged forward again, but was blocked.  Harry realized that Voldemort was an experienced swordsman.  Harry didn't have a chance to strike because Voldemort would easily block him.  Voldemort attack.  Harry could only block him.  

            He could hear Sensei Ran's voice in his head, "Keep calm.  Never fight with anger."  Harry blocked Voldemort again.  "I will never let you win!" shouted Harry forcefully as they locked swords again.

            Voldemort's sword came down on Harry.  He could feel the burning cut in his arm.  He pulled back in pain.  Voldemort attacked again.  This time Harry blocked him.  

            "You will never be able to defeat me," said Voldemort.  "You have already lost."

            Harry ducked underneath him.  He evaded him.  Harry had to tire him out if he wanted a chance to win.  Perhaps, if Voldemort was tired, then he would either make a mistake or would not able to strike as quickly.  

            "We must stop him," said one of the Death Eaters, but he was quickly dispatched by one of the knights.  

            "Let them duel," said Rufus.  They kept the weapons trained on the Death Eaters.

            Through the battle, someone had arrived that no one had expected and at the moment, no one noticed her.  She wore a simple white dress and blood-red cloak.  She watched and waited.  She looked at the ground.  Her eyes fell on the crystal.  A smile appeared on her face.   All she had to do was wait.  Her protection was still present in her child.

             Harry lunged forward as he ducked underneath Voldemort again.  This time he managed to hit Voldemort, but not a single drop of blood was spilled from him.  Voldemort laughed.  "There is no more blood in me, boy.  Did you not know that?"

            Harry scrambled to gain his footing again.  _He must have a weakness.  I can only weaken him physically, but I cannot stop him.  He will rise again just like he always does.  If only I could cut him down for good_, he thought.  

            Harry blocked him again.  Harry fell further away from him.  He had to come up with something.  He remembered at that moment how he was able to make the shield around the castle crumble.  Harry looked at Excalibur.  It was the most powerful wizarding weapon for a reason.  He could feel tingles in his arm.  It was moving into his body.  Earth magic.  It seemed to be manifesting itself within his being.

            "What's the matter, boy?" called out Voldemort.  "Have you had enough?  Do you even know how to use that sword?  Or are you ready to surrender it to me now?" 

            Harry stopped in the middle of battle.  He gripped the hilt of the sword tightly just like the way he had when he had first pulled it out of the stone.  He touched the tip of the blade to the ground.  The ground began to tremble underneath him.  It sent a shockwave from him to everything else.  Little did he know at that time, that he had sent such a strong one that the whole world felt it.  The rocks that had not fallen earlier began to crumble and fall around him.

            Voldemort could feel the ground shaking him.  Something came out of the ground.  It was a bunch of vines and roots that wrapped around him.  Harry knew he could not change him into a tree because Voldemort had not used his wand.  Voldemort's sword fell to the ground.  Harry charged at him, slashing him across.  

            Voldemort screamed.  Then he started laughing again, "There is no way you can kill me.  No way."  He used his strength to get free from the vines and the roots.

            Harry didn't pay any attention to him.  He was looking somewhere else.  He was looking passet him.  There was someone standing there.  He was the first one to notice her.   

            Sirius Black's eyes cleared as his heart started to pump again with life.  She stood there.  She was real.  "Thalia," he whispered.

            Severus Snape's eyes opened as he recognized the person standing behind Voldemort wearing a familiar blood-red cloak.

            Voldemort turned around.  He saw Thalia standing not too far behind him.  He whirled around fully.  "You!  Why won't you leave me alone?!" he shouted.  

            Thalia looked at him passively for a moment.  Harry couldn't get over it.  It seemed like she was alive.  Harry felt the air pulsate around him.  He looked at Fiona.  The crystal was flashing now.  Harry now understood what was going on.  He now knew why it was possible for Thalia to be appear as if she were alive again.  It was the crystal.

            "Father," said Thalia as she lowered her hood.  "It is time."

            Voldemort took two long steps forward and raised his hand to slap her.  To his utter surprise, she caught his arm, blocking him.  "Our time in this world is over," Thalia told him.  "It ends now."

            "How can this be?" whispered Voldemort as he felt her hand clamping around his arm.  It felt real.  He could feel the softness of her breathing.  

            "You did the same trick before Voldemort.  You did it with your diary.  Except instead of a memory, she made her ghost a solid form," explained Harry.  

            Sirius couldn't breathe.  Thalia's plan had not been fully revealed yet.  She sweetly smiled at her father.

            "You see, Father.  I have remembered everything you have taught me.  Our time here is over," whispered Thalia as she gripped his other arm.  

            Voldemort pulled away from her, but he could not.  "YOU BETRAYED ME!" he shouted.  

            "No.  You betrayed yourself.  You brought your own ruin," said Thalia.  "This ends now."

            She looked past him and Harry.  She focused her eyes on the crystal.  "Fiona, please get up.  You are not hurt," she said.

            Fiona sat up.  She shook her head to try to clear her thoughts.  She saw her mother, holding her grandfather's arms.  "What's going on?  You're dead," she managed.  "How…how did I survive the curse?"  She looked at her body and found that there wasn't a single scratch on her.  She saw the crystal in her hand.  It was pulsating like a heartbeat.  "It's you.  Isn't it?" she whispered as she looked at her mother.

            "I needed a living vessel keep the crystal's energy up.  Only Avalonian magic could do that," explained Thalia.  "I am sorry to use you that way, my baby."

            Fiona got to her feet.  She was at a moment of absolute clarity.  She closed her eyes.  The crystal began to float off the palm of her hand.  The rest of her body followed.  She opened her eyes again, which were now glowing white.  

            She positioned the crystal in front of her.  She could feel her body changing.  The elements began to do their work.  There was a flash of light as her body was consumed by power.   Her body cooled and changed into water.  The crystal started to vibrate in front of her as she allowed it to go forward.  Her body changed into air at that moment.

            Voldemort struggled to free himself.  His daughter held him tightly.  "You will go back to where you belong now.  You are dead.  We will go together," said Thalia.

            The crystal started to throw out sheets of energy that bound Voldemort.  He fought and pulled back.  Thalia kept him held tightly.  The sheets of energy wrapped around them.  She was holding him down.

            Fiona didn't have enough earth magic to finish the spell.  She turned back into flesh in front of Harry.  She held out her palms towards Harry.  "We are two halves of one," she said.

            Harry dropped Excalibur and touched his palms to hers.  At that moment, there was enough earth magic.  

            "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" roared Voldemort as he struggled harder.  

            "Father, you never asked who would really seal you.  I am the one," said Thalia.  "Only your kin would have enough power to seal you.  Your time is over.  Our time is over."

            Harry and Fiona pulled their hands apart.  A green flash of light came from their palms as it sent a wave across the land.  Vines began to whip out of the crystal.  They bonded around Thalia and Voldemort.  The crystal consumed them in a blinding light.  

            The light cleared.  Fiona stepped forward.  "Mom!" she shouted in a panic.  Harry came to her and held her.  Her mother's spirit was pulled into the crystal with Voldemort.  "NO!"

            The crystal was spinning around and around.  It spun faster and faster until finally it had broken apart into tiny pieces.  Those pieces vanished into the air.

            "She's gone," whispered Fiona as her knees gave way.  A warm breeze came and wrapped around her.

            Thalia reappeared.  This time she was in her appropriate ghostly, misty form.  She smiled at Fiona.  Sirius had run to Fiona's side and put his arm around her.  

            "My task is done.  It is time for me to depart," said Thalia as she floated in midair.  "I could not leave until my task was done.  It is now complete.  I can finally rest."

            Fiona felt a lump in her throat as she looked at her father.  Tears were running down her cheeks.  She had gained her mother again, only to lose her.  Her mother was already dead, but it was so hard for Fiona to understand.  However, she had little choice.  "I understand," she whispered.  "I understand."

            Thalia gave her a smile as she started to fade away for the last time.  "I love you both," she said to Sirius and Fiona.  "Please take care of each other.  Please take care of her."  She looked at Harry as she said the last part.  Finally, she was gone.  

AN: The full explanation of how the crystal did its work and how Thalia was able to pull it off will be in the next chapter.  Whew.  It's short, but it was a tiring chapter.  These last few chapters have been very emotional and pack power punches with me as I write.  That's partly the reason why I have taken my time in writing these chapter.  

The next two chapters wrap up this story.  The next chapter is the clean up because everything's still a mess.  The final installment will be the epilogue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  ^^


	44. Aftermath

Unraveled

Chapter Forty-Four: Aftermath

            Fiona finally gave out.  Her energy had been drained.  She started to sob as her father supported her.  Sirius was so glad to have her alive that he couldn't say a word to even comfort her.  He held her tightly as she sobbed.  

            "What happens now?" said Harry as he looked around.  He knew that the body count and the damage done at the compound was nothing compared to the damage done around the world.  

            "What do you wish to do with these Death Eaters, Milord?" asked Rufus as he and the other knights made them kneel.

            Harry looked at them.  "Let the Ministry deal with them.  Let us take care of our wounded," he replied as he looked around.  He noticed that there were knights missing.  "Let us prepare our dead."  He turned back and walked up to Fiona and Sirius.  "After that we can all go home."

            "What will we do with all this?" asked Rufus.

            "Leave it," Harry replied simply.  "After you search the grounds and take anything of value or anything that can be potentially used against us.  Then secure everything, put up a barrier so that no one can tread upon these grounds."  He put Excalibur back into the sheath.  "We must get out of here quickly.  There is still a war raging everywhere else."

            "As you wish, Sire.  Move those pitiful excuses for wizards.  Get them out of the king's sight,"  ordered Rufus to the other knights as he looked around the grounds.  The great castle would still be there after they had gone.

            "What will become of all of this?" wondered Remus out loud.

            "Nothing," whispered Fiona, regaining control of her senses.  "Nothing will happen.  Soon everything will fade away to memory.  Then into story.  Then to legend.  Finally, the only thing that will remain is the rumble."

            "You can see it, can't you?" whispered Sirius.

            Fiona felt naked.  The crystal was gone.  "Mom knew all along.  I don't know exactly what she did.  How did she come up with all of it?  She was the only one who knew what was going to happen.  I don't think even Grandmother knew about it."

            "She knew Voldemort better than anyone.  She knew his weaknesses.  She knew his weakness was his need for family.  His kin," said Harry.  "Voldemort made an elaborate spell before in Hogwarts that incorporated some of the things your mother used.  He used his diary to keep a memory of himself then he used a vessel to drain power from to become flesh.  Your mother used her own magic and blood to pull it off.  The crystal was your mother's blood.  Voldemort could only be stopped by his own blood.  His own kin.  However, the crystal could only be triggered with Avalonian magic.  No matter how strong my earth magic is, it still wouldn't be enough.  All four elements were required to sustain the crystal's power."

            "But that meant that any Avalonian could have used the crystal," said Rufus.

            Harry shook his head and continued explaining, "Voldemort is many things, but he wasn't stupid.  He wouldn't raise an idiot.  Thalia made sure that the crystal would only work for Fiona.  To think, Voldemort was out thought by the person he had underestimated the most."

            "That is absolutely brilliant," said Rufus admiringly.

            "I believe intelligence runs in the family.  Thalia was a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin," said Harry.

            "No, I was not referring to Lady Thalia.  I was referring to you, Milord.  You are a brilliant young man.  You were born to be king," corrected Rufus, catching Harry by surprise.

            "I think most of us underestimated Thalia.  I did," admitted Sirius.  "Are you okay, baby?"  He kept his voice soft just for Fiona.  The remaining knights who were part of his team wondered why they had been so frightened of him earlier.  Around his daughter, Sirius appeared rather harmless.  However, they knew better.  

            "I don't know," replied Fiona.  "She seemed so alive.  And now she's gone again."

            "The ones we love never really leave us," said Harry. 

            "But, is it truly over?" asked Remus as he looked around.  "We thought it was over before, but he rose again."

            Fiona detached herself from her father.  She walked up to Harry.  "The proof is on Harry's forehead," whispered Fiona.  Harry lowered himself a bit for her.  She reached out with a trembling hand.  She was hoping that she was right.  Fiona moved Harry's bangs away from his forehead.  Everyone gasped.

            Harry's forehead was clear.  There was nothing on it.  The lighting bolt scar had vanished from his forehead.  "What?" whispered Harry.

            "Your scar's gone," replied Fiona.  Harry caught her hand in his.  Keeping a hold of her hand, he reached with his other hand to feel his forehead.  He could feel nothing.  For the first time in his life, his forehead was clear.  

            Harry smiled.  Voldemort was really gone.  A great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.  The sun was shining again.  He was free.  His people were now safe.  His people.  Harry remembered that he was king.  Another weight came upon him, but it was one he was willing to bear.

            Was this all some wonderful dream?  He looked at Fiona.  She was smiling up at him.  He knew instantly that it was no dream.  It was real.  But, Harry still needed proof that it was real.  So, he did the one thing that would make him believe it.  He was still holding Fiona's hand.  He pulled her up and kissed her.

            Fiona wasn't prepared for it, but she soon melted into his arms.  The only person who wasn't happy at that point couldn't do or say anything.  Remus had restrained Sirius just in time.  

            "Let them," said Remus.  "Just let them."

            Sirius opened his mouth and closed it again.  There was nothing that Sirius could do, but sigh in defeat.  Deep down inside, he was happy for them.

*

            It took weeks for everything to settle down again.  In the midst of all the battles worldwide, celebrations broke out starting from England and sweeping all over the world in a great wave.  The celebrations were bigger than before.  For there were two reasons to celebrate: Voldemort was defeated and the wizards now had their king.  

            The battles were hard to break up.  In parts of the world, where the Death Eaters were losing, the battles were easier to stop.  Those Death Eaters simply surrendered when they had heard that their leader had been defeated.  The harder battles were the ones where the Death Eaters had struck mostly Muggle populations around the world.  They were harder to contain.

            Some of the Death Eaters swore revenge, so they continued fighting, even though they knew Voldemort was dead.  The remaining Knights of the Illuminati were sent to those places to lead the troops of wizards as ordered by the king.

            A simple proclamation from the king was enough to send troops armed with wands to any spot in the world.  Millions of wizards swore their lives and allegiance to the king.  The young king had little choice, but to use Hogwarts as his command post.  

            The Weasleys had returned to the castle as soon as the group from Voldemort's stronghold had returned.  They met them with tears, hugs, and kisses.  The knights that had died were given proper burials with full honors.  The real work had begun: to untangle the huge calamity around the world.   

            Bill and Charlie Weasley had gone to the frontlines to assist with the war efforts.  Bill made the promise to return to evaluate the pieces that Harry had ordered brought back from the castle.  Percy did not join his brothers in the battle field.  Instead, he had stayed in the Ministry of Magic, searching for the spy who had passed along information to Voldemort.

            It didn't take that long for Percy to find out who it was.  It was one of the aides that Minister Fudge had trusted for years.  The young woman ended up being the daughter of a Death Eater.  However, she had used her mother's name to gain a job at the Ministry.  She had spent years passing along information.  Percy caught her and stunned her with his wand before she could kill him.  He turned her over to the Ministry of Magic.

            Upon her arrest, Minister Fudge made an offer to Percy to be his new aide.  However, Percy had refused because he wanted to serve someone more worthy of his services.  Percy was now the official vizier to the king.  A position that he was more than proud of.  

            Harry had to work fast and appoint members to his court to get things organized and settled.  Rufus harped him about having an official coronation, but Harry refused.  He allowed Percy to reason with Rufus, so he could deal with other matters.  Percy negotiated on Harry's behalf and told Rufus that Harry would not be officially crowned until his last year at Hogwarts.  

            The men who had returned to Hogwarts after the battle at Voldemort's castle wanted to return to the battlefield as soon as possible.  Harry allowed the knights to go.  However, Fiona pleaded with her father and godfathers not to go.  The three men had little choice, but to follow her wishes.  Nell found the whole thing hilarious.  Arabella couldn't stop laughing either because such a small girl had managed to convince three grown men to stay with her.  "She can be very pervasive when she wants to be.  I can't stand it when she uses those sad eyes," said Sirius, admitting his defeat again.

            Harry worked day and night with the help of Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers at Hogwarts.  Ron and Hermione spent their time helping him out by making sure that Harry had some time off between tasks.  Mrs. Weasley made sure that he was eating and sleeping, while making sure that her children and Hermione were safe as well.  

            The two people who did not return were Ryu Ran and Draco Malfoy.  They had not sent word back from Avalon.  Fiona spent her days watching the lake and waiting for them.  She also played with her owl, Puck, and practiced on her broomstick.  She didn't get to spend as much time with Harry because he was busy, but he snuck off every once in a while to be with her.  However, her father was keeping closer watch of them.  

            Sirius had to be dragged off on more than one occasion by either Remus or Nell.  Fiona got to spend more time with her father.  They went off to Hogsmeade so that she could stock up on candy at Honeydukes.  Sirius knew that her future was still undecided.  He wasn't sure if he was going to allow her to go to Hogwarts.  He wanted to keep her by his side.  

            The people at Hogsmeade greeted the Blacks with reverence every time they went out.  Fiona could have gotten away with free candy at Honeydukes, but Sirius insisted on paying for it.  However, at the Three Broomsticks, Sirius allowed Madame Rosemerta to give them free butterbeer.  She told Fiona stories about Sirius, which made her laugh and tease her father.  Sirius had to fight the impulse of spoiling Fiona because Severus would comment on it along with Nell.  There were times that Sirius just couldn't resist Fiona's smile.  That was how she ended up getting a broomstick from Diagon Alley.  She needed a good one, but she didn't insist on a Firebolt.  

            Soon everything went back to normal.  However, things had changed.  The world had changed.  The wizards had to do a lot of work to take care of the Muggles.  There were more dead Muggles than wizards.  The leaders of the world did not know how to explain all the damage done.  Harry was at a loss.  An emergency meeting was called to discuss the matter further.

            "We must do something.  We have been exposed to the world," said Professor McGonagall.

            "There were many Muggles who lost their lives.  Their cities have been destroyed," said Rufus, who had remained as a guard and adviser to the king.

            "What do you recommend, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.  

            The Headmaster was quiet throughout most of the meeting.  He was very proud of how well Harry had risen to the occasion.  He also remained the same boy he was before, but he had grown up a lot.  He knew when to ask for help.  

            "We still have an alliance with Avalon, do we not?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

            Harry slowly nodded.  "We need a very complex spell to wipe the majority of the Muggles memories and come up with some kind of explanation for the chaos.  This kind of spell would require a lot of magic.  Can the Avalonians do it?" 

            "The Avalonians had to do it before.  When Camelot fell, many Muggles knew about it.  The reason why the legends have lived on in the Muggle stories is because there were Muggles who were related to wizards and they passed the stories to their children," answered Professor Dumbledore.

            "But, would Lady Desdemona agree to do it?" asked Harry.

            "It will depend on who approaches her," replied Professor Snape.  "Fiona may have to do it.  Her powers of persuasion have been very good lately."  He smiled.  He was supposed to be in the finishing battles, but instead he was sitting there and meeting with Harry.  

            "Just because she asks does not mean Lady Desdemona will do it," said Harry.  "We need something to make sure that she'll agree to it."

            "Then we must remind her that if our secrets are revealed, then it won't take long before the secrets of Avalon are as well," said Professor Dumbledore.

            Harry nodded and stood up.  "I'm going to talk to Fiona," he said as he walked out of the room.

            He knew exactly where to find her.  He smiled as he approached her.  She was sitting outside waiting by the lake.  She turned and smiled at him when she saw him.  He paused for a moment.  "How long are you just going to stand there and watch me?" Fiona asked, her smile not faltering.

            Harry grinned at her.  "Are you still waiting for them?" he asked.

            "Yes, but there hasn't been anything," said Fiona.  "The news would have reached Avalon right away, even faster than everywhere else."

            "We're trying to figure out how to clean up all this mess," said Harry.  "A good number of Muggles know about us now."

            "Is it so bad?" asked Fiona.

            Harry nodded, "They are not ready for us, Fiona.  The Muggles notice things, but they choose to ignore them.  With so much in front of them, they can't ignore it.  It will take a lot of magic to clean this all up."

            "You mean Avalonian, don't you?" asked Fiona.

            "If it isn't too much trouble for you, would you mind discussing it with your grandmother?" asked Harry.  

            "Sure, I don't mind.  It's just that I may not be able to reach her," said Fiona, but she stopped and looked at the water.  "Or we can just wait a bit.  They're coming."

            "Are you sure?"

            "I can feel it," said Fiona as she walked towards the edge of the water.  A real surprise was coming towards them.  Fiona's jaw dropped as she ran.  Harry ran after her.  

            The Lady of the Lake had arrived with Draco Malfoy and Sensei Ran.  Lady Desdemona looked absolutely radiant in her long, white flowing robes.  The markings on her forehead and Sensei Ran's were prominent.  Fiona restrained herself from running up and embracing her grandmother.  She wondered if she could ever look as dignified as her grandmother.  

            Lady Desdemona smiled at her.  "Come, Fiona.  Let me embrace you," she said.  That was all Fiona needed to hear.  They embraced each other tightly.  "I was so afraid," whispered Lady Desdemona.

            "So, Potter, you made it out in one piece.  Good for you, but don't get too comfortable," said Draco.

            "Well, I promised Fiona I would help her keep her promise to you, Ferret," said Harry.

            "Where is everyone else?" asked Sensei Ran.  He was looking forward to seeing his grandfather.  

            "Wait…is it possible for you to be here, Grandmother?" asked Fiona.  "I thought you were bound to the isle."

            "The disposal of your grandfather has allowed me to leave this isle," said Lady Desdemona.  Fiona didn't have to ask whether or not the Dark Mark on Lady Desdemona had disappeared or not.  Severus Snape's mark had also vanished.

            "How are you, Milord?" asked Lady Desdemona to Harry.

            "Very well, Milady," replied Harry.  He was getting more and more formal these days because Mrs. Weasley had taken it upon herself to teach him proper etiquette.  The twins and Ron were laughing and disrupting the lessons, so she had forced them to join Harry.  

            Ron was practically promised a future position in Harry's court as was Hermione.  There was talk that the Round Table would be revived, but Harry didn't make any promises.  The only one Harry wanted to make any promises to was Fiona.

            "Let's go inside," said Fiona.  They all trooped inside.  Lady Desdemona was met with the usual reverence that she expected.

            "Welcome back," said Sirius, but he stopped when he saw his mother-in-law.  He groaned inwardly, but Fiona elbowed him before he could say anything.  

            "Sirius," said Lady Desdemona.  

            "Lady Desdemona," said Sirius.

            "It is a good thing you came, Grandmother.  There's something important that has to be done," said Fiona, thinking it was best to stop them before they insulted each other.  

            "For the daughter of my daughter, anything," said Lady Desdemona with a smile.  Sirius smirked at her response.

            "Too many Muggles knows about us," said Fiona.  "I was wondering if Avalon could do something about it."

            "Merlin was the one who fixed it before he was apprehended.  He used Excalibur," said Lady Desdemona.  "I believe that the King should not have any trouble using his sword at this point."

            Harry nodded.  "I still haven't figured out everything about my sword.  I suppose this is a good thing to know how to do."

            "I've been looking at the things that were brought from Voldemort's castle," said Bill Weasley as he walked in.  He paused for a moment and quickly bowed. 

            "It's all right.  What is it?" asked Harry.

            "Some of them I can't identify.  Rather there are some potent spells on them.  There are just normal Muggle artifacts.  I recommend that they be submitted to a museum.  Unless of course, Lady Fiona says otherwise.  These actually belong to you," said Bill as he nodded to Fiona.

            "I don't want them," said Fiona.  "Do whatever you want."  She rubbed her arms.  Sirius gripped her shoulders, knowing that her time in Voldemort's castle had lasting effects.  

            "What about the others you cannot identify, Mr. Weasley?" asked Lady Desdemona.  "May I please look at them?"

            "This way, Milady," said Bill as he gave her a slight bow.  He didn't have to worry about doing that with Harry, even though people were getting more and more formal around him.  

            Lady Desdemona followed him to another room with everyone else close behind.  She looked at the treasures.  It had taken hours to take things out of the castle.  She gazed at a mirror and smiled.  "This was my mirror.  I had taken along some possessions from Avalon with me when I married him," said Lady Desdemona.

            "So, these are yours?" asked Fiona as she looked a beautiful necklace.  She recognized it.  It was the same necklace that Draco wore around his neck.  It was the symbol of Avalon.

            "Yes," whispered Lady Desdemona.  "Would you like to have them, my child?"

            Fiona looked at her father first.  Sirius gave her a nod, so she said, "Yes, I would."

            "You will visit Avalon again, right?" asked Lady Desdemona.

            "Sure," replied Fiona.  "I have to go to Draco's initiation."

            "You'd better ask your father first.   After all, we are a normal family," said Lady Desdemona.

            "Daddy, can I go?" asked Fiona.

            "Sure.  We'll both go," replied Sirius.

            Harry shook his head.  He doubted that they were a "normal" family.  Fiona was going to have to spend a lot of her time as a peace keeper between her father and maternal grandmother.  However, Harry didn't mind being a part of the family.

            The discussion started to move on to other things.  Draco and Fiona were talking about his leaving for Avalon.  Harry didn't take the time to stop and listen.  He spotted Ron and Hermione.  He smiled at them.

            "Do you mind walking with me?" he asked.

            "Why would we mind?" asked Hermione.

            "We're your best friends," added Ron.

            Harry grinned even wider.  "I should thank you both for everything."

            "But, we didn't do anything," said Ron.

            "We don't need to be thanked for nothing," said Hermione.

            "No, I should.  I would have never made it this far without you.  I don't know if anything I say will ever be good enough.  You two have always been there for me.  I know how hard it's been for both you.  I was a mess for a while this year. I don't know where'd I be without both you."

            Hermione's eyes started tearing up.  "Now, look at what you've done, Harry," said Ron, but his cheeks were red.  

            "Come with me.  There's something I have to do," said Harry.  "I want you guys to see."

            "What are you going to do?" asked Hermione as she wiped the tears off the sides of her face.

            "Something that I hope I'll never have to do again," replied Harry.

            The trio walked together to the boys' dorm of the school.  Despite being king, he had insisted on not moving to a private room.  Hermione was a bit timid to be in the boys' dorms, but she soon ignored it when Harry took Excalibur out of his trunk, where he had left ever since his return from Voldemort's.

            "You probably should get some guards for it," suggested Ron.

            "What if someone came in here and took it?" asked Hermione worriedly.  

            Harry shook his head.  "The sword would do more damage to them.  It recognizes me as its owner.  Besides, it will be returned to Avalon for safekeeping when I go with Fiona and Sirius to Draco's initiation."

            "What do you need it for, Harry?" asked Ron.

            "Something important.  You'll see," replied Harry with a smile.

            "I don't like it when you have that look in your eye, but I trust you," said Hermione.

            Harry led them out into the Quidditch field.  He figured it was a good a place as any, but people saw them walking outside.  "I think Harry has Excalibur," said Fiona.

            "That means he is ready to do his magic," said Lady Desdemona.  "This spell is worth seeing.  I have never seen it before myself."

            They all walked outside.  Ron and Hermione spotted them, but Harry walked onward, ignoring everything else.  He stopped at the center of the field.  It was time for him to do some serious magic.  He unsheathed the sword and handed the cover to Ron.  He could feel the tingles again.

            Harry closed his eyes.  This spell was going to take a lot of magic from him.  He had to trust himself to have enough endurance to handle it.  He gripped the hilt with both hands.  Harry needed no instruction on what to do with the sword.  He was born with the knowledge.  He pointed the tip of the sword down to the ground.

            A warm, golden glow started to emit from the sword.  Harry could feel the heat from it.  _This is for my people,_ he thought.  Harry lowered the tip of the sword into the earth in front him.

            A warm wave of golden light swept outwards from him and the sword it spread in all directions.  The first ones to feel it were Ron and Hermione.  It was a warm, healing sensation.  The wave continued and covered the globe in a single sweep.  It was like the dawning of a new sun.  Harry needed no coronation.  There could be nothing more glorious than the spell he cast as a demonstration of his future, benevolent rule.  

            The people present started to kneel in succession, bowing to the power of the king and the sword.  Fiona remained standing with her grandmother, Draco, and Sensei Ran.  She spotted three figures standing in the distance.  One of them she recognized instantly, she tugged on her grandmother's sleeve.

            Lady Desdemona looked up.  Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the three spirits.  One of them smiled at her.  

            The other two smiled at Harry.  They smiled at their son, the king.  When it was done, the three departed in peace.

AN: We've got an epilogue.  I figured this would be good.  Fiona got to show the last time, but this time is Harry's chance to shine.  I mean really shine.  The spell Harry casts heralds a new era for wizards everywhere.  Not only do the Muggles get their memories wiped, but the wizards get a blessing from their king.  ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I own this story and all the original characters created for it.       


	45. Epilogue: Draco’s Initiation

Unraveled

Epilogue: Draco's Initiation

            Months had passed since the events that led up to the powerful spell that Harry Potter had cast.  It was now March 15th.  It was a very special day indeed.  It was the birthday of Fiona Lily Black as well as the initiation of Draco Malfoy into the holy order of Avalon.  

            Avalon had many guests arriving for both occasions.  Among the guests was the king of outer wizards, or Merlinians, Harry Potter.  Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nell Lawson, Severus Snape, and many teachers from Hogwarts, including Albus Dumbledore, were coming as well.  There were also guests from America, along with the first Muggle to ever set foot on the enchanted isle, Dr. Richard Lawson of San Francisco, California. 

            The Blacks had arrived from their home in England.  Sirius' properties were preserved despite his long absence.  His wife had taken the time to secure Black Manor prior to leaving England because it was Fiona's inheritance.  Fiona was met by a very happy house elf, Mimi, who had served the family more than two generations.

            A settlement had been arranged as to the instruction of Fiona Black.  Sirius decided that she would not attend Hogwarts because the school did not teach Avalonian magic and he would rather have her at his side at home.  Sensei Ran was assigned as the permanent teacher to Fiona by Lady Desdemona.  He came to Black Manor three times a week for long hours of instruction, while Nell Lawson took over teaching Fiona basic magic.  Fiona had shown marked improvements in Transfiguration and Potions, but she still preferred Avalonian magic.  

            Remus Lupin remained as a teacher in Hogwarts and hadn't taken a single day off since everything went more or less back to normal.  Severus Snape also kept his position as Head Master.  

            Hogwarts had changed dramatically inside and out.  Gryffindors had new found glory because they had the king in their house.  The houses of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff went back to normal, but they had a new feeling of awe towards Harry Potter.  The only house that did not remain the same was Slytherin.  Many of the students of Slytherin did not return and most transferred to Drumstrang to complete their schooling.  Severus Snape found himself more able to have his academic pursuits and research.  

            Hogwarts also served as headquarters for the king.  Harry had dozens of presents sent from different people around the world along with countless letters and cards.  Hedwig had to get help from the other owls to keep up with the influx.  The world's had entrusted Albus Dumbledore and the rest of Hogwarts' staff and faculty in training the king.

            The world had changed.  There was a surge of new found hope and prosperity.  Everyone was looking forward to the coronation of the King.  Harry was getting more than tired of the attention.  The only place where he could get any peace was at Black Manor.  

            In the past few months, Harry and Fiona spent time together at her father's house.  They were just happy to be at each other's side.  They learned more and more about each other as time went on.  The only thing that was left unsaid by Fiona was her love towards Harry.  She could not find enough courage to say it because of the way he did it before, but Harry didn't need to hear it.  He knew that she loved him.  He didn't need any reassurance of it.  He loved her more and more everyday.

            Rufus started to hint at the idea that Harry should considering asking Fiona to marry him in the near future, but it was quickly squished by Harry.

            "Perhaps you should think of marrying Lady Fiona as soon as you are crowned, Milord," Rufus said.

            "Percy, could you tell him why I can't get around to it?" asked Harry lazily one afternoon.

            "Do you want to be the one who has to tell Sirius Black that Harry's going to take his daughter away so soon?" asked Percy without looking up from the paperwork he was doing.

            "Excellent point.  Suggestion cheerfully withdrawn," said Rufus quickly.  

            "What's wrong with my father?  He's a big teddy bear," said Fiona defensively.

            "With claws," added Harry with a chuckle.

            "Hey!" exclaimed Fiona.  

            So, there were no immediate plans for Harry and Fiona to marry any time soon.  This suited them just fine.  Harry had a hard enough time picking something out for Fiona.  In the end, he had to ask Hermione and Ginny to help him out.  Hermione was invited to Avalon for the ceremony.  She and Ron wanted to make sure that Draco was really leaving, not that they had any hard feelings left.  

            Lady Desdemona greeted everyone as they arrived.   It was one of the grandest celebrations that Avalon had not seen in a while.  Lady Desdemona wanted to talk to Fiona directly before the ceremony.  

            "There is something I must talk to you about," said Lady Desdemona.

            "What is it?" asked Fiona.

            "I wanted to tell you that I have decided on what your position in Avalon will be," said Lady Desdemona.  "As you know, Draco Malfoy will be training on this isle for the next seven years to be a scout like Sir Ran, but I have decided that you will be Avalon's official representative to the king of the wizards of the outer world."

            Fiona nodded.  She knew being part of a family came with responsibilities.  This was a responsibility she was willing to take on.  Harry had taken his and so she didn't mind taking on hers.  Besides, she would get to work more closely with him.  

            "You will have to continue your training in both forms of magic and I expect to hear good reports from your teachers.  You should also follow your father.  He may appear to be a fool to me, but even fools have wisdom to offer," said Lady Desdemona.

            Fiona smiled.  She knew that her grandmother and father would always be like this.  It was the way most in-laws were towards each other.  "I'll do my best," she said.

            "Very well.  By the way, happy birthday, my granddaughter," said Lady Desdemona as she kissed Fiona's cheek.

            "Thank you, Grandmother."

*

            Draco was preparing for the ceremony.  He had to make sure he was ready for it.  It took months for him to be prepared just for the ceremony.  He had to be tested and challenged during those months.  He was dressed in a set of white robes.  The robes of a novice.  He had the necklace that Sensei Ran had given him.  

            Sensei Ran was not his teacher, but he was the one who had sponsored Draco.  Sensei Ran was one of the first people who ever treated Draco with respect.  He didn't expect him to be anything more than what he was.  It made Draco want to be better than he already was.

            The others on the isle were kind to him.  They welcomed him into their world.  And soon he would be an official Avalonian.  He wasn't like Fiona, who was born into it.  It was going to take time and training for it all to become natural to him.  

            He smirked at himself as he gazed at his reflection in the mirror.  Draco thought back to the person he was.  He was immature and a bigot.  To think, he had mocked people like Hermione Granger for going to Hogwarts and now he was trying to join Avalon.  He had apologize formally to Hermione.  It was the only thing he could do to make amends.  

            Draco had to make amends for everything his family had ever done.  By giving his life to the preservation of good magic, he hoped to redeem himself and his name.  Draco had lost everything and had changed the most.  He had changed for the better.  Only when he had lost everything did he have the chance to gain more.  He had saved himself from the brink.  

            He could have never done it without the aid of others, especially Fiona.  He wished he could have gotten her a present, but Draco was now poorer than the Weasleys.  It was all right because Avalonians really didn't need wizards' gold to survive.  Draco felt like he had everything he ever really needed.  

            "It's time, Draco," said Sensei Ran as he showed up at the doorway.

            "I'm ready," said Draco with a nod.  He had a trace of nervousness, but it was to be expected.  "Take a deep breath and let it out, Draco," instructed Sensei Ran.

            Draco did what he suggested.  He didn't feel any better, but his head felt a little clearer.  They didn't even rehearse the ceremony.  Draco was told that all he had to do was follow Lady Desdemona's instructions and everything would be fine.

            He followed Sensei Ran to the temple outside.  The Avalonians did the same ceremony that he had seen them perform before.  They displayed their magical prowess by changing into the elements: fire, air, water, and earth.  It went by much quicker than the last time.  At least that was how Draco felt.

            Lady Desdemona did her display of earth magic, which was an impressive ending.  Sensei Ran kept his hand on Draco's shoulder throughout the ceremony.  "Welcome to Avalon.  I am the Lady of the Lake.  Tonight you have been invited to a very rare ceremony.  The last one took place many moons ago.  We have a new candidate joining our isle from yours," said Lady Desdemona.

            "We welcome this young man into our ranks.  For the next seven years, he will go through intense training that will not only test his skills but also his mind, body, and soul.  Only then will he be a member of Avalon.  Please step forward, Draco Malfoy."

            Draco stepped forward.  He walked up to Lady Desdemona.  "Please lay down on the altar," she instructed.  He walked up to it and lay down on the marble altar.  Four young maidens of Avalon walked up to the altar.  They each carried a stick that resembled a wand, but the end had a sharp tip on it.  

            "Avalon gives you control over the element of air," said Lady Desdemona as she took the first stick and warmed it in the torch nearby.  She marked Draco's head with it and passed it back to the first maiden.

            "Avalon grants you the power of fire magic," said Lady Desdemona took the next stick and marked Draco's forehead.  

            "The waters of Avalon run deep.  Water covers this world and the outer world.  May water magic give you the ability to see things that others cannot.  May it give you the ability to understand the hearts and souls of others," said Lady Desdemona as she marked Draco's forehead.

            He knew that she was piercing through skin, but he felt no pain.  The last maiden stepped up and handed the last stick to Lady Desdemona.  "The most powerful magic of all is the power of earth itself.  Life runs on it.  Life comes from life.  The earth is everywhere.  Avalon gives you the power of earth itself."

            Draco felt a strange sensation coursing through his body.  It was an odd tingling sensation that made him feel alive.  "Welcome to our world, Young Draco.  You are now an Avalonian," finished Lady Desdemona.

            There came an uproar of applause from the onlookers.  There came more ceremonies and everything ended up in a grand banquet in the castle.  There were presents brought, but not for Draco.  It was for Fiona.  She didn't enjoy the party as much because it was her first birthday without her mother.  Sirius kept her close to him throughout most of the celebration.  However, towards the end of the banquet he allowed her to go off with Draco.

            Draco and Fiona went off together.  "So, you're not going to come and visit for the next seven years are you?" asked Fiona quietly.

            "Come on, Fin.  That doesn't mean you can't visit me here," said Draco.  "Everything has changed.  I feel like this is something I have to do."

            "It is a matter of finding yourself.  I understand.  I still haven't done that yet," said Fiona.  "There's still plenty of time for us to do that."

            "I'll miss just being able to talk to you like this, Fin."

            Fiona smiled.  It was something she needed to hear from him.  "Thank you, Draco.  You made me happy just saying it."  She hugged him.

            "Let me go!  Don't do that!" exclaimed Draco, but he didn't make a move to stop her.  He reluctantly hugged her back.  "You little brat."

            "I'm going to miss you, too, Ferret," said Fiona.

            "What are you two doing?" asked Harry as he walked up to them.  

            "Nothing for you to worry about Potter," said Draco.  "I have to join your grandmother."

            Draco left them alone.  Fiona looked at Harry.  She started to feel shy.  Her words were caught in her throat as she gazed him.  She wanted to say it out loud, but she couldn't find the strength to say it.  

            "What's wrong?" asked Harry.

            "Nothing," replied Fiona as she looked away from him.

            "Draco.  He's going to stay here for the next seven years," said Harry.  He could tell that she was going to miss him.  He could not see why.

            "I would miss more outside Avalon," said Fiona in a soft whisper.

            "Your father," said Harry.

            "Not just him," said Fiona.  "There are many things on Avalon that aren't in our world.  But there are others I would miss more.  I would miss you more than I would miss Draco."

            "You would?"

            "How can you keep doubting me after all that we've been through?"

            "I don't know."

            "If you love me, then you don't doubt me," said Fiona.

            "I'm sorry.  I can't help it," said Harry.  

            Fiona moved her lips to say something, but Harry couldn't hear what she was trying to say.  "What?" he asked.

            She moved her lips again.  She wasn't looking at him.  Harry tilted her chin up to face him.  Fiona looked up at him with shining eyes.  "I love you," she managed in a very small and quiet voice.  

            Harry looked at her.  "Say that again," he said.

            "Don't make me say it again," said Fiona with some annoyance.  

            Harry and Fiona gazed at each other again before laughing again.  Harry remembered something important.  He handed her something.  "It's a birthday present," he told her.  "I hope you like it.  If not, you can blame Ginny and Hermione."

            Fiona didn't open it.  Instead, she decided to do something else, she kissed him.  He held her tightly.  "I have something to ask you," said Fiona.

            "What?"

            "Are you free next week on Saturday?"

            "I think I can get some time off for you, why?"

            "Aren't you going to ask me out on a date?  Today is my birthday."

            "That's right.  Would you like to go through Muggle London with me on Saturday?  We could spend the day together," said Harry.

            "I would love to.  There's nothing else I would rather do," said Fiona with a smile.

            It was nice to be able to think of the next day.  The day after and all the days after that.  Nothing could be brighter than the future.  Together Harry and Fiona had something more powerful than any magic that Avalon and Excalibur could create.  

            Love was the magic that could heal anything.  It was the dawn of a new day for all.

AN: This is the very end of Unraveled.  It was a wonderful ride for me and I hope it was for you.  The next story that already has a preview chapter online is Lily In Full Blossom.  It will be a different pace and genre for me.  I hope to see you all there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  I've been saying that for the last forty-four parts.  Where have you been?  


End file.
